A Verdadeira Face
by Mary Marcato
Summary: Ele estava atrás do Mestre das Cartas... E quando o encontrou, disse que o ajudaria a curar uma amiga. Mas... Quem é ela? Quem é o Mestre das Cartas? E qual a verdadeira razão por trás desse encontro? S&S CONCLUÍDO
1. O treinamento

_**A Verdadeira Face**_

Olá! Eu sei, eu sei... eu prometi que não iria escrever nenhum fic antes de terminar de escrever "Vidas que se cruzam" e "Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram", mas eu não resisti!!!! :) Espero sinceramente que gostem. Aqui está a minha criação. Mas tenho que deixar bem claro, quem está aqui apenas para ler "ai, Syaoran, eu te amo, não vivo sem você" ou "Sakura, você é a luz da minha vida" e beijo pra cá e pra lá, sem nenhum fundamento, está perdendo seu tempo! Fiz essa história pensando justamente nas pessoas que estão cansadas de sempre o mesmo "fanfic de sempre". Espero poder corresponder as _minhas _e as expectativas de todaos. Aproveitem :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, sou uma humilde aspirante a escritora, e apenas esta estória me pertence. O resto é tudo da CLAMP.

OBS.: A captura das cartas não aconteceu como no anime nem como no mangá. Syaoran nunca foi para o Japão. A pessoa que capturou as cartas fez isso sozinha. Universo Alternativo, digo, não leve em consideração os fatos históricos nas determinadas datas.

Mais uma coisa:

" " – pensamento

( ) – atos

' ' – fala

* * *

Capítulo1: O treinamento

_Século 20, ano de 1.917._

Nas poderosas montanhas da cordilheira Taihangshan, um ponto se movia com certa dificuldade. Era um rapaz, cabelos castanhos rebeldes, um tanto quanto forte para sua idade, aparentava uns 16 anos. A montanha estava lisa devido à chuva, na verdade à tempestade, que castigava seu corpo, mas ele não parecia querer desistir.

Jovem: "Falta pouco".

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora finalmente parou, era um local plano, uma depressão na montanha. Respirava com certa dificuldade, seu corpo estava cheio de arranhões e sangue seco estava grudado em suas roupas.

Jovem (com raiva): 'Droga... Achei que chegar lá seria mais fácil'.

Mal parou e já voltou a escalar, procurava um local para por sua mão quando a pedra onde estava seu pé direito se quebrou. Agora estava pendurado apenas por uma mão, olhou para baixo, mais de 500 metros de queda livre, voltou a olhar para cima e encontrou apoio para sua outra mão, mas seus pés ainda balançavam. O vento fazia pressão sobre a montanha e o rapaz era jogado contra ela com certa força, outros machucados surgiram por seu corpo. Com determinação e um pouco de sorte encontrou local para colocar seu pé, suspirou aliviado e continuou a subida.

* * *

O local era calmo, arejado e um tanto quanto vazio. Um homem de idade avançada estava sentado em posição de Buda em frente a um lago na extremidade norte do templo que se encontrava ali. Tinha cabelos negros compridos, preso na nuca, em uma trança e vestia um kimono velho, mantinha os olhos fechados. Nesse mesmo instante um rapaz chegava ao lugar com alguma dificuldade, mancava um pouco.

Jovem: 'Velho, este é o templo Hong Kung?'

Velho: '...'

Jovem (impaciente): 'Velho, eu tô falando com você!'

Velho (sem abrir os olhos): 'Sim, jovem senhor. Este é o templo Hong Kung. O que fazes aqui?'

Jovem (com desdém): 'Não interessa.'

O rapaz caminhou até o templo e mal chegou já foi gritando por alguém.

Jovem: 'Ei! Tem alguém aqui?! Eu quero falar com o mestre deste templo!'

Silêncio.

Voz: 'Não faça tanto barulho rapaz, este é um lugar sagrado, não há mais ninguém aqui.'

O senhor que estava a meditar se aproximou calmamente do rapaz. Este, ao ver que não havia outras pessoas no local, finalmente sentiu a ficha cair e suas faces ficaram coradas, abaixou a cabeça.

Jovem: 'Perdoe-me, senhor. Não sabia que eras o mestre deste templo.'

Velho (sem emoção): 'O que queres aqui?'

Jovem (cabeça ainda baixa): 'Vim em busca de aperfeiçoamento.'

Velho (disse se retirando): 'Não ensino mais. Vá embora.'

Jovem (correndo até o velho): 'Ei, senhor! Espere!'

Velho: 'Já não disse para ires embora?'

Jovem (um pouco irritado): 'Eu não vou até o senhor me ensinar o que sabes.'

Velho (com desdém): 'Faça o que quiser.'

E o homem ia se retirando, o rapaz seguiu ele. O jovem não o deixou em paz durante todo o dia, o velho ia se lavar, o rapaz estava atrás, ele ia meditar, o rapaz estava junto, mas já estava perdendo a paciência com o ancião. Tentava puxar assunto, mas o velho mal respondia. Retornaram para o templo, já era tarde da noite e o rapaz estava cansado, não comia desde a manhã, quando seus mantimentos acabaram. Sentou-se ao pé do templo, usava as mesmas roupas de quando chegou no começo da manhã, o sangue e os machucados já não o incomodavam mais.

O velho saiu do quarto onde estava para a varanda, trazia uma bandeja com chá e bolinhos, colocou de um lado, próximo ao garoto e sentou-se do outro. O rapaz olhou interrogativo e o senhor mexeu a cabeça em direção a bandeja em sinal que era para ele, o jovem começou a comer, o velho ficou em silêncio. Logo eram os dois calados.

Jovem (repentinamente): 'Por que o senhor não quer me ensinar?'

Velho: 'Aposentei-me.'

Jovem: 'Por quê?'

Velho: 'Não interessa.'

Jovem: 'Posso pelo menos saber seu nome?'

Velho: 'Não.'

Jovem: 'Por quê?'

Velho: 'Não interessa.'

O jovem sentiu as faces esquentarem em raiva, tudo bem que o velho era um sábio, mas isso não tinha cabimento. Parou de encarar o ancião e indagou internamente se fez bem em ir até ali. Sua mãe havia-lhe dito que, se queria aprender realmente, deveria ir atrás do melhor, mas imaginara se ela não se enganara. O velho não parecia estar muito atento com o que acontecia a sua volta, não era magro, mas não parecia ser forte e estava quase dormindo. O jovem resolveu puxar assunto, não era seu costume, mas encontrara alguém páreo para a posição de calado.

Jovem: 'Meu nome é Xiao Lang e serei seu futuro aprendiz.'

O velho que estava emburrado até agora começou a rir de olhos ainda fechados. Xiao Lang ficou sem entender e piscou os olhos várias vezes sem se pronunciar, o velho abriu os olhos e voltou-se para o rapaz confuso.

Velho (rindo um pouco): 'E o que o faz pensar que irei ensinar alguma coisa para qualquer um?'

Xiao Lang: 'Não sei, só sei que subi estas montanhas em busca de aperfeiçoamento e não pretendo ir embora enquanto não o tiver.'

Velho (parando de rir): 'Destemido, mas precipitado, isso é um problema para um guerreiro, rapaz.'

Xiao Lang: '...'

Velho (sorrindo de lado): 'Está melhorando.'

Xiao Lang (mais calmo): 'Por que o senhor não quer me ensinar?'

Velho: 'Porque não sei se tu mereces saber o que tenho a ensinar.'

Xiao Lang: 'Se não tentar não vai saber.' O velho sorriu.

Velho: 'Muito bom, jovem Xiao Lang. Por que queres aprender?'

Xiao Lang: '...'

Velho (olhando para o jovem): 'Não sabes por quê? Surpreende-me, rapaz.'

Xiao Lang: 'Os anciões da minha família querem que, por ser o futuro patriarca da família, eu seja forte. Mas...' ficou em silêncio meditando um pouco 'Eu sinto que... Eu tenho um propósito maior.' O ancião sorriu de novo.

Velho: 'Muito bem, Xiao Lang, acho que és digno de aprender. Serei seu novo mestre, chame-me Mestre Lan.' E ficou silencioso novamente, Xiao Lang não se pronunciou com medo do senhor falar de um "porém". 'És apenas aprendiz de guerreiro?'

Xiao Lang: 'Não. De feiticeiro também.' O senhor pareceu se surpreender um pouco, mas não demonstrou, e Xiao Lang não reparou. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Velho: 'Venha, irei começar seu treinamento.' Xiao Lang se surpreendeu, já era tarde, mas o velho não pareceu se importar com isso. Xiao Lang olhou-o melhor e percebeu que tirara conclusões precipitadas, realmente. O velho que estava ao seu lado até poucos minutos se revelava um grande guerreiro, apenas estava a ocultar seu poder.

* * *

Fazia uma semana que Xiao Lang estava naquele lugar. Estava praticando alguns golpes antes de seu mestre vir ensiná-lo. Ao lembrar disso, o rapaz percebia que o treino estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara.

# # #FLASHBACK# # #

Mestre Lan: 'Não está fazendo direito, Xiao Lang! Mantenha o bastão alto, pernas curvadas, tronco ereto... Está errado!' E bateu com uma grande vara de bambu na cabeça do rapaz que quase caiu dos tocos de madeira onde estava se equilibrando. Sua cabeça começou a latejar devido a pancada. 'Não irá descansar enquanto não fazer corretamente.'

Xiao Lang (irritado): 'Sim, senhor.' E tentava novamente.

Duas horas depois Xiao Lang voltava para o templo, com a cabeça sangrando e a perna machucada, pois caíra depois de uma batida mais forte na cabeça. O senhor não demonstrava pena nenhuma.

# # #FIM DO FLASHBACK# # #

Apesar de demonstrar ser um mestre rígido, Xiao Lang sabia que ele não era um "monstro terrível". Do mesmo modo que o velho brigava com ele, vezes eram as que Xiao Lang explodia e gritava com ele também. Começava uma verdadeira guerra oral entre eles, normalmente Xiao Lang saía perdendo, o velho tinha uma língua bem afiada. E pensando nisso, não notou quando seu mestre chegou. Mas, subitamente, sentiu suas costas batendo com tudo no chão duro, seu mestre acabava de lhe passar uma rasteira com um bambu.

Mestre Lan: 'Não se distraia, o inimigo não o fará.'

Xiao Lang (massageando as costas): 'Sim, senhor.'

Xiao Lang não percebeu um vulto que se encontrava ao lado de seu mestre e depois de se levantar e limpar suas calças sujas de areia olhou para trás, encontrando um rosto diferente daquele que vira nos últimos dias.

Mestre Lan: 'Li Xiao Lang, este será seu companheiro de treinos'. Fez-se uma pausa. 'Tsukishiro Yukito.'

Xiao Lang sentiu suas faces queimarem e não entendeu o porquê, além de sentir magia vinda do jovem de pele alva à sua frente.

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Muito prazer, Li-san.'

"Japonês" – pensou Xiao Lang quando finalmente pareceu despertar ao ouvir a voz do rapaz. Xiao Lang abaixou a cabeça em cumprimento assim como Yukito e não falou mais nada.

Mestre Lan: 'Xiao Lang, agora que Yukito chegou, poderás começar a treinar com magia.' Xiao Lang olhou-o interrogativo. 'Não se faça de tolo, já sei que perceberes que Yukito possui magia... A sua frente está o mestre das Cartas Clow.' Xiao Lang arregalou os olhos.

* * *

Era um campo normalmente calmo, mas sempre há exceções. Neste momento ouvia-se barulhos do que parecia ser uma luta naquele lugar infestado de plantas silvestres e pequenos pássaros. Do lado de uma grande árvore podia-se ver dois jovens, aparentando ter mesma idade, lutando.

Xiao Lang (sorrindo de lado): 'Vamos, Tsukishiro-san! Sei que pode fazer melhor.' Neste mesmo momento, Xiao Lang desviava de um soco que Yukito tentava desferir em sua face. Depois atacou com sua perna direita em direção ao peito do jovem, que amparou o golpe com seu braço esquerdo, mas o impacto foi forte e ele deu um passo para trás.

Yukito (sorrindo de lado): 'É melhor do que pensava, Li-san.' Xiao Lang saltou para trás e, ao apoiar seu pé direito no chão, deu impulso para ir de encontro ao seu oponente. Esticou o braço esquerdo em um soco na face de Yukito, este girou o tronco 180 graus desviando do golpe, enquanto que socou com a mão esquerda as costelas de Xiao Lang, que deu dois passos para o lado colocando a mão onde fora acertado, com o tronco um pouco curvado. Mas devido a sua posição desvantajosa o golpe do japonês não foi forte e logo Xiao Lang já estava em posição de luta novamente.

Xiao Lang (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Você também não é nada mal, Tsukishiro-san.' Os dois partiram no mesmo momento para nova troca de golpes. Xiao Lang estava se demonstrando mais rápido e em um chute mais forte e Yukito se viu obrigado a saltar. Deu impulso forte com as pernas para poder passar por cima de Xiao Lang, assim poderia pegá-lo desprevenido por trás. Doce engano, pois mal colocou uma de suas pernas no chão e sentiu seu estômago ser contraído com força, Xiao Lang havia virado de lado e o chutado lateralmente com sua perna esquerda, voou longe com o impacto e caiu de bunda no chão.

Xiao Lang se aproximou lentamente do jovem, respirando com certa dificuldade, mas com um sorriso maroto de vitória no rosto. Yukito estava com os olhos fechados e com a mão massageando o primeiro lugar onde sentiu o chão.

Xiao Lang (com olhar superior): 'Foi por pouco, Tsukishiro-san. Mas o fator surpresa só funciona bem quando bem aplicado. Você foi lento demais para mim.' Yukito olhou-o com um sorriso no rosto e a testa contraída, em divertida raiva. Xiao Lang estendeu a mão para ajudar o companheiro que aceitou de bom grado. Quando o rapaz foi ajudar Yukito a levantar este o puxou com tudo para o chão, Xiao Lang sentiu terra na boca.

Yukito (rindo muito): 'Não se distraia, o inimigo não o fará.' Xiao Lang olhou-o com raiva, mas logo eram os dois a rir.

Nascia ali uma nova amizade.

* * *

Era Domingo, dia em que Yukito e Xiao Lang deviam ir caçar, aquele que não conseguisse nada não jantaria. Enquanto os dois estavam na floresta, cada um em uma determinada região, Mestre Lan estava em um de seus aposentos e, ao aroma de incenso e o som de grilos, meditava. Nenhum outro som além do da natureza era ouvido e Mestre Lan pareceu não notar um vulto que se aproximava.

Mestre Lan (de olhos fechados): 'Demoraste'. Apenas "pareceu".

Voz feminina: 'Desculpe-me.' Seu corpo era oculto pelas sombras na entrada do quarto.

Mestre Lan (sorrindo, mas com os olhos ainda fechados): 'Não se encabule, pequena.'

Voz feminina: 'Obrigada, mestre.'

Mestre Lan: 'Agora quero saber como estás.'

Voz feminina: 'Ah, sem nenhum problema.'

Mestre Lan: 'Podes partir, então.' E o vulto feminino se retirou tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. "Ela está melhorando".

* * *

Dois meses haviam se passado desde que Yukito se tornara companheiro de Xiao Lang. Já estavam familiarizados, mas Xiao Lang ainda não entendia porque sentia suas faces corarem quando estavam juntos. Também achava estranho sempre ter a impressão que seu amigo estava usando magia. Seres mágicos sentiam o poder um do outro, mas a intensidade do poder emanado pelo amigo demonstrava, quase claramente, que ele estava constantemente usando magia, pelo menos enquanto estavam juntos. Percebia que quando não via o rapaz não sentia este poder.

Voz: 'Xiao Lang'. O rapaz ouviu a voz do seu mestre e se virou, assim que o fez sentiu a vara de bambu quase lhe cortando a cabeça. 'Moleque! Não se distraia –'

Xiao Lang (interrompendo-o entediado): 'O inimigo não o fará'. Mestre Lan passou a observá-lo e Xiao Lang o olhou, com a mão ainda na cabeça.

Mestre Lan: 'Venha.'

Xiao Lang (se levantando): 'Aonde vamos?'

Mestre Lan (calmamente): 'Começar o seu treinamento.'

Xiao Lang (surpreso): 'Já não começamos?!' Mestre Lan riu ironicamente de seu aprendiz.

Andaram por quase meia hora e logo se aproximaram de seu destino final. Tratava-se de um grande campo. Podia ser considerado o "término" de cada paisagem daquele lugar. De um lado a floresta, do outro, onde estavam, um campo silvestre e do outro, neve. Esta escorria de uma montanha e devido ao calor constante havia formado um pequeno lago, de águas tão frias a ponto de cortar a pele.

Mestre Lan: 'Ah! Já chegou!'. Ao ser tirado de sua "contemplação" Xiao Lang se virou e viu Yukito.

Xiao Lang: 'Achei que fosse um treino individual'.

Mestre Lan (sorrindo debochado): 'Está com medo de perder?' Xiao Lang o encarou com o canto dos olhos. Mestre Lan ria comicamente. Xiao Lang concluiu que, com certeza, seu mestre era um cara excêntrico, rígido e ao mesmo tempo um comediante nato. Enquanto pensava nisso, Xiao Lang sentiu a vara de bambu na sua cabeça.

Xiao Lang (bravo com a mão na cabeça): 'Ei! Quer parar com isso?!'

Mestre Lan: 'Não seja carrancudo! Além de cabeça dura, quase quebra minha vara!'. Mestre Lan começou a alisar sua vara como se fosse algo precioso. 'E eu já te falei pra ficar atento!'

Xiao Lang (vapor saindo por suas têmporas): 'Por que você nunca bate nele?!'. E apontou para Yukito.

Yukito (sorrindo constrangido e com uma gota): 'Você é quem pensa...' E apontou para um enorme galo na cabeça. Xiao Lan não soube como revidar e Mestre Lan começou a rir de novo.

Xiao Lang (ainda bravo): 'Eu achei que viemos aqui para treinar.' Mestre Lan parou de rir imediatamente, fechou os olhos e juntou suas mãos atrás de suas costas, tronco ereto.

Silêncio, folhas voaram com o vento.

Mestre Lan (constrangido e colocando uma de suas mão na cabeça): 'O que eu ia falar mesmo?'. Xiao Lang e Yukito caíram no chão.

Yukito (se levantando com uma gota na cabeça): 'Acho que alguma coisa sobre "um novo ensinamento".

Mestre Lan: 'Ah, é....' Mestre Lan voltou a sua posição de "sério". 'Muito bem, Xiao Lang, Yukito, ireis desenvolver seus poderes mágicos.

Xiao Lang (animado, mas ainda carrancudo): 'Ah! Finalmente!' Desde que chegara, Xiao Lang ainda não tinha treinado magia, estava ansioso por isso. 'E o que o senhor vai nos ensinar?

Mestre Lan (sério): 'E quem disse que irei ensinar algo para vós?' Estava sério, mas estava é tentando segurar o riso diante da face interrogativa de Xiao Lang, por sinal, muito engraçada. 'Hoje ireis lutar entre si.'

Xiao Lang: '...'

Yukito: '...'

Mestre Lan: 'Quero que usem todos os seus poderes. Não sintam pena do inimigo."

Xiao Lang: 'E qual a utilidade disso?

Mestre Lan (gritando esganiçado): 'Não discuta comigo!!!

Formou-se enormes gotas na cabeça de Xiao Lang e Yukito.

* * *

Xiao Lang: 'Droga!' Repetia pela centésima vez em menos de uma hora. 'Como isso foi acontecer?! Quando eu iria pensar que ele pudesse ser tão forte?!' Enquanto praguejava limpava um dos ferimentos que tinha na perna. 'Não posso permitir que exista alguém mais forte que eu.'

# # #FLASHBACK# # #

Voz: 'Alada!' E Yukito desviou de um dos golpes de fogo de Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang: 'Deus dos ventos, vinde a mim!' E Xiao Lang partiu no encalço do jovem.

Yukito: 'Floresta! Ataque-o' Xiao Lang desviou por pouco do golpe, mas não estava preparado para o golpe seguinte, Yukito voou no encalço do rapaz e com Espada acertou-o na perna, Xiao Lang perdeu o controle e caiu no chão.

Xiao Lang (um pouco irritado): 'Supremo senhor dos trovões, ouça o meu chamado e ataque este ser que me ameaça". Antes de poder lançar seu golpe, Yukito já havia preparado seu golpe e acertou-o com a carta água, "Ele tinha a chance de me dar o golpe final, por que usou Água?" pensou enquanto percebia que Yukito desviou de seu golpe de raios. Yukito pousou e Xiao Lang preparou outra carta. 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

Yukito: 'Trovão!' E Xiao Lang se tocou do que o amigo estava fazendo. Se na disputa de golpes seu golpe de fogo perdesse para o de trovão ele seria totalmente eletrocutado, pois estava encharcado... Logo, começaram a disputa de forças. No começo equilibrada, mas Yukito finalmente se demonstrou mais poderoso e ultrapassou o golpe de Xiao Lang, este tentou desviar, mas foi em vão, Trovão o acertou em cheio. Contudo, Yukito só manteve o golpe até Xiao Lang cair no chão.

Yukito aproximou-se lentamente do amigo lhe sorrindo e lhe estendeu a mão.

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Foi uma boa luta, meu amigo'. Mas Xiao Lang não se demonstrou amigável e com uma cara séria recusou a mão amiga. Yukito ficou surpreendido. 'Ei! Foi só um treino, não precisa ficar assim.' Mas o rapaz não respondeu e começou a se distanciar.

Mestre Lan (se aproximando de Yukito): 'Não fique assim, ele irá aprender.'

Yukito (magoado): 'Assim espero, mestre. Assim espero.'

* * *

(Continua)

21/09/03

Mary Marcato

* * *

Obs: O templo Hong Kung realmente existe, dedicado ao deus Kwan Tai, também conhecido por Kwan Kung ou Mo, um erudito e guerreiro que se tornou Deus da Riqueza , da Literatura, da Guerra e dos Penhoristas. Mas é claro que este é outro templo, apenas baseado no verdadeiro, que é muito popular. Achei legal colocar um fato verídico na história. As montanhas da cordilheira Taihangshan tb existem, mas não sei se a cordilheira é realmente "poderosa" hehehe.

* * *

Notas da autora: E aí? Gostaram? Não pensem besteiras sobre Yukito e Syaoran, ouviram?! � Onde estará nossa querida Sakurinha? Hein? Huhuhu, isso vai ser divertido e vai ser uma mistura de aventura e romance. Eu sei que ficou meio desconexo este capítulo, mas é difícil escrever em poucas palavras o que aconteceu durante um treinamento inteiro, espero que compreendam.

Agradecimentos: Agora agradeço ao Felippe e à Rô que me ajudaram um pouco neste capítulo e ao Fernando que me ajudou com alguns nomes. Valeu people! :)


	2. Rivalidade

Hello, people! :) Estou contente em saber q estão a gostar deste meu pequeno fic. É impressionanete como Card Captor Sakura faz sucesso, meus outros fanfictions precisaram de uma a duas semanas para começarem a receber comentários, isso é muito gratificante! Não há muito o q falar pq estamos no começo desta fic, mas logo logo haverá surpresas e a "verdadeira face" de cada personagem finalmente aparecerá, mas isto é só em um futuro (talvez próximo, talvez não). Sem delongas, espero q curtam ^-^  
  
Capítulo2: Rivalidade  
  
Xiao Lang acordou mais cedo do que costumava, iria começar seu treinamento diário primeiro e com mais afinco, se quisesse ser o melhor não poderia relaxar um só segundo. O pensamento o fez lembrar de seu amigo. Amigo? De onde tirara aquilo? Nunca tivera amigos, seu único contato era com sua família. E mais! Aquele que acabara de imaginar como amigo era aquele que o vencera uma vez, jamais aceitaria isso novamente!  
  
Com passos silenciosos seguiu em direção ao pátio do templo. O corredor de sua atual morada era vazio, sem impecilhos para sua passagem. Pensou em avisar seu mestre de que iria treinar mais cedo, mas não queria acordá-lo. Logo, pegou um papel e fez um bilhete, caminhou até o quarto de seu mestre.  
  
Voz: 'O que fazes acordado?' Xiao Lang pulou de susto, seu mestre parecia não dormir muito, pois já se encontrava sentado formalmente degustando seu chá no quarto.  
  
Xiao Lang: 'Levantei mais cedo para treinar mais, só vim deixar um bilhete para avisá-lo.'  
  
Mestre Lan: 'Não é educado entrar no quarto sem ao menos saber se podes... Agora vá, tenho mais o que fazer' Concluiu Mestre Lan com olhos fechados tomando novamente um gole de chá.  
  
Xiao Lang fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, talvez por susto, talvez por distração, não notou uma outra xícara com chá ainda quente em frente ao seu mestre. Este olhou para a xícara no chão e pensou um pouco.  
  
Mestre Lan: 'Não se distraia, caro Xiao Lang, o inimigo não o fará.' E voltou a tomar seu chá.  
  
***  
  
Yukito andava calmamente pelo templo, havia algum tempo que não conversava com Xiao Lang, especificamente desde que o vencera em uma batalha mágica.  
  
Yukito (bufando de raiva): 'Droga, Li! Precisa ser tão orgulhoso!' Caminhava e não viu que se aproximara do lago ao lado do templo, os olhos, antes voltados para o chão, se dirigiram para o meio das águas. Xiao Lang estava a treinar em cima de toras no lago, Yukito observou-o por instantes.  
  
Xiao Lang (sem ao menos olhar): 'O que quer, Tsukishiro?'  
  
Yukito (já se virando para sair): 'Hunf!'  
  
Xiao Lang (se equilibrando na tora): 'Não vá ainda! Quero uma revanche!' Yukito olhou-o com olhos serrados e aceitou o convite, com dois saltos bem calculados alcançou uma outra tora, próxima a de Xiao Lang.  
  
Yukito (irritado): 'O que pretende, Li-san?'  
  
Xiao Lang (sorrindo com o canto da boca): 'Suas cartas são mais variadas que as minhas, quero uma luta justa. Escolha cinco cartas e eu farei o mesmo. Aquele que permanecer por mais tempo equilibrado no tronco vencerá. Não precisa me mostrar quais são as suas cartas, eu farei o mesmo, mas não poderá sair dos troncos, digo, não poderá usar nem alada nem flutuação.' Yukito acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
Alguns minutos depois.  
  
Xiao Lang (entediado): 'Já escolheu?' Yukito estava mais confuso do que o normal e demorava em sua escolha.  
  
Yukito (indeciso com as cartas bagunçadas nas mãos): 'Ah! É muito difícil! São tantas! Xiao Lang olhou sem poder acreditar, extremamente irritado. 'Pronto!' Yukito sorria em vitória, um pulso fechado levantado e olhando para cima, com determinação, uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Xiao Lang.  
  
Xiao Lang (se levantando do tronco em que estava sentado): 'Certo! Quando a próxima folha daquela árvore - e apontou para a direita - encostar no lago, iremos começar.' Yukito acenou em confirmação com a cabeça.  
  
Os dois se encaravam com severidade, Yukito concluía que o olhar de Syaoran podia dar calafrios. A folha alcançou o lago.  
  
Xiao Lang: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'  
  
Yukito: 'Ondas!' Uma grande onda apagou as chamas de Xiao Lang (isso soou estranho :P) e para o espanto do rapaz a onda continuou vindo em sua direção, ele saltou para outro tronco.  
  
Xiao Lang (sorrindo com o canto da boca): 'Muito bom, Tsukishiro!' Yukito olhou-o desafiadoramente.  
  
Yukito (gritando): 'Vento!' Uma enorme ventania partiu no encalço de Xiao Lang e o rapaz combateu vento com vento. Depois de uma pequena disputa a magia de Xiao Lang venceu a de Yukito.  
  
Xiao Lang (debochado): 'Parece que não é tão forte quanto aparentava, Tsukishiro!' Yukito contraiu as faces em raiva.  
  
Xiao Lang: 'Deus das águas, vinde a mim!' Uma enorme onda se formou indo em direção a Yukito que utilizou salto para escapar, em seguida protegeu-se com escudo, ficando imune a qualquer ataque direto. "Ele é mais esperto do que pensava" concluiu Li "Com certeza utilizará uma carta de ataque para me derrubar, irei derrubá-lo agora". Xiao Lang partiu, de tronco em tronco, no encalço de Yukito, estando próximo ao rapaz, este não poderia atacá-lo diretamente, correndo o risco de cair também, Yukito se manteve no mesmo tronco. Mais alguns passos e Xiao Lang alcançaria o adversário.  
  
Yukito: 'Movimento! Derrube Li!' Xiao Lang não pôde acreditar, quando imaginaria que a quinta carta de Yukito não seria uma de ataque, conseguiu saltar a tempo, antes de ser derrubado. Porém, o salto foi imperfeito, e invés de alcançar o tronco em que Yukito estava, acabou por cair em cima deste, os dois caíram na água.  
  
Yukito alcançou um dos troncos e se apoiou, rogando pragas para Xiao Lang e principalmente para a água fria.  
  
Yukito (revoltado enquanto subia em um dos troncos): 'Oras, Li! Achei que essa seria uma luta de magos e não de guerreiros! Não valia uma luta corpo a corpo!' Mas não escutou resposta do companheiro. 'Mas que...' Vendo que Xiao Lang não voltava a superfície do lago, Yukito se levantou no tronco para ter uma vista melhor, para seu horror, viu uma mancha vermelha se espalhando pelo lago. 'Droga!'  
  
Yukito pulou na água e começou a nadar para o fundo, o lago não era plano, havia várias depressões e com certeza Xiao Lang havia batido a cabeça em uma pedra e se afundado em um dos buracos. Quase sem fôlego, Yukito alcançou o rapaz, inconsciente e com a perna presa em algumas plantas marinhas. Yukito invocou espada e libertou Li das algas, segurou-o e nadou para a superfície, indo em direção a margem, respirou ofegante, havia utilizado muita magia e ainda tinha que manter "aquilo", olhou para o lado e viu que Xiao Lang não respirava.  
  
Yukito (gritando): 'Xiao Lang! Xiao Lang!' Mas o rapaz não respondeu. Yukito começou a fazer pressão no peito do rapaz, mas nada. Era aquilo ou nada, teria que fazer respiração boca a boca. Começou a aproximar o rosto do amigo...  
  
Xiao Lang (cuspindo água): 'Cof cof!' Yukito pareceu aturdido com a volta súbita do rapaz que nem lembrou de se afastar do companheiro. Xiao Lang olhou-o com uma sombrancelha erguida 'Mas que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Tsukishiro?' Yukito piscou um pouco e percebendo a situação soltou o amigo.  
  
Xiao Lang se sentou e tossiu um pouco mais. Yukito observou-o um pouco e percebeu o corte na cabeça de Xiao Lang.  
  
Yukito: 'Você precisa fazer um curativo, ou vai infeccionar.' Xiao Lang voltou o olhar para o amigo com um sorriso debochado. Yukito não entendeu. 'Que foi?'  
  
Xiao Lang (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Parece que não fui o único que caiu na água, né? Eu caí, mas te levei junto. Yukito olhou para si mesmo e ficou vermelho, de raiva.  
  
Yukito (se levantando com raiva e se afastando): 'Mas que droga! Eu preocupado e você vendo se me venceu ou não! Você não tem conserto Li Xiao Lang!' Xiao Lang ria sem tirar a mão da cabeça que latejava.  
  
***  
  
Yukito e Xiao Lang não se falaram mais depois do incidente. Para qualquer um que não os conhecesse, diria que Xiao Lang fora muito grosso de nem ao menos agradecer o companheiro, mas Yukito o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele não iria dar o braço a torcer, porém, se um dia precisasse, sabia que Xiao Lang estaria lá.  
  
Alguns dias se passaram depois do incidente, o treinamento era rígido, mas nem Yukito nem Xiao Lang demonstravam ou pareciam querer desistir. Xiao Lang ainda evitava conversar com Yukito, depois de perder uma vez para o rapaz, chegou a conclusão que um guerreiro não deve ter amigos, pois pode deixar o coração enfraquecer e em conseqüência enfraquecer o corpo, o que ele supunha ter acontecido para ele perder para Yukito. Coração... Era estranho relacionar tal palavra com a amizade dos dois. Às vezes sentia as faces queimarem quando via o amigo, aliás, aquele que o vencera! Sentia-se atraído por Yukito e isso não tinha cabimento. "Não gosto dele, tenho certeza... Ou será que não tenho tanta certeza assim...? Mas oras! Ele é um homem, igual a mim! Isso não está certo, tem alguma coisa errada aqui." Com certeza, Xiao Lang sentia que Yukito lhe escondia algo, mas não descobria o que poderia ser.  
  
Saiu novamente para treinar, espirrando um pouco. Yukito dissera que ele deveria descansar, com certeza pegara um resfriado depois que caíra na água, mas Xiao Lang não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a aceitar a sugestão. Um guerreiro, oras, jamais fica doente! Era por volta das cinco horas e o tempo se fechava lentamente, provavelmente choveria, mas não era um pouco de água que prejudicaria seu treinamento, estava determinado a ficar mais forte, como se precisasse...  
  
Yukito (atrás de Xiao Lang): 'Onde pensa que vai, Li?' Xiao Lang virou-se displicente para encará-lo. "Com certeza, esse cara me esconde algo, por que sempre sinto que está a usar magia?" Yukito estranhou o silêncio do rapaz.  
  
Yukito (sorrindo de lado): 'O gato comeu a língua? Ou foi o resfriado que piorou e agora você tá com dor de garganta?' Xiao Lang pareceu acordar e parar de pensar em algo inútil, pelo menos naquele momento, simplesmente se virou e continuou a caminhar. Yukito fechou a cara, emburrado e concluiu que o amigo nunca deixaria de ser um cabeça dura. 'Nunca dá o braço a torcer...' indignado.  
  
Passava das oito da noite, Xiao Lang não parecia se cansar, os golpes que praticava incansavelmente todos os dias parecia estar se aperfeiçoando rapidamente, sua magia também havia melhorado "Daqui a pouco estarei apto para vencê-lo" concluiu sorrindo com o canto da boca. Chovia forte e o vento castigava a pele do jovem, porém ele não parecia se cansar de seu infindável treino, mas de sua testa enfaixada o sangue voltava a escorrer, limpou como pôde o ferimento e continuou a treinar. Uma sombra se aproximou de Xiao Lang, um outro rapaz, parecendo preocupado com o primeiro, que a todo momento parava respirando com dificuldade e tossindo muito. "Ele ainda não se recuperou do acidente, cabeça dura!" Concluiu Yukito.  
  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Xiao Lang não pareceu reparar na presença do amigo, continuou seu treino, com algumas interrupções, querendo, ao que tudo indicava, ficar ali até tarde da noite. Subitamente, o rapaz fez um movimento mais brusco e caiu de joelhos, Yukito correu para socorrê-lo, mas o rapaz repeliu-o.  
  
Yukito (irritado): 'Não seja cabeça dura, Li! Você vai pegar uma pneumonia.' Mas Xiao Lang não respondeu e continuou a treinar. Mais alguns momentos e Xiao Lang voltou a cair, colocou as duas mãos no chão e Yukito tentou segurá-lo.  
  
Xiao Lang (respirando com dificuldade e repelindo o amigo): 'Saia daqui, Tsukishiro! Não vê que estou treinando?! Não venha se...' Mas Xiao Lang não conseguiu concluir a sentença, simplesmente viu tudo ao seu redor ficar negro e a consciência sumindo.  
  
Yukito: 'Xiao Lang!'  
  
***  
  
A consciência voltava lentamente, mas sentia todo corpo dolorido, talvez, a qualquer momento, voltaria a desfalecer. Sentiu algo comprimir sua testa, algo molhado. Seu corpo estava febril, os olhos se recusavam a abrir, a cabeça doía com força. No final das contas pegara realmente um resfriado, quem sabe algo mais sério.  
  
Voz feminina (sussurrando): 'Xiao Lang...' Xiao Lang, mesmo aturdido com sua doença, escutou e se assustou ao ouvir tal voz. Nunca a havia escutado na vida, quem poderia ser naquele fim de mundo? Porém, sentia que conhecia aquela pessoa, lhe era alguém familiar.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Você é um cabeça dura mesmo...' Mas que droga significava aquilo? Nunca havia escutado tal voz, provavelmente não conhecia tal pessoa, quem ela pensava que era para chamá-lo daquele jeito? Subitamente Xiao Lang sentiu algo encostar novamente em sua testa, mas desta vez não era algo molhado, que provavelmente seria um pano enxugando seu suor, dessa vez era algo macio e quente, algo reconfortante. Forçou seus olhos a abrirem e só teve tempo de ver as costas de um vulto feminino se retirando de seu quarto antes de voltar a desmaiar.  
  
***  
  
Mestre Lan já não estava, na verdade, nunca esteve preocupado com Xiao Lang. O rapaz era forte e com certeza sobreviveria àquela pneumonia, mas como convencer sua pupila de tal? Com certeza uma garota extremamente forte, mas em contra partida, com um coração extremamente atingível, tamanha era sua bondade e ingenuidade. Bondade sim... ingenuidade... esta provavelmente perderia com o tempo, ainda mais com um caminho tão duro que lhe era destinado.  
  
Voz feminina (docemente): 'Mestre Lan, posso entrar?' Mestre Lan concordou com a cabeça, estava em seus aposentos e a moça se juntou ao senhor, ficaram calados por alguns minutos.  
  
Mestre Lan: 'Ele já levantou?'  
  
Garota (indignada): 'Mas é claro que não mestre! Ele ainda está se recuperando!' Mestre Lan olhou com carinho para a moça, ela havia mudado muito desde que chegara àquela montanha, mais especificamente uma semana depois de Xiao Lang. No começo, quando seu amigo lhe informara que iria enviar-lhe uma aprendiz, não teve certeza se era certo ensinar uma garota, oras, nunca tivera uma aprendiz mulher! Mas logo que colocou os olhos na moça percebeu seu potencial, apesar de toda fragilidade que aparentava. Contudo, antes que pudesse testar-lhe as forças, havia outro problema: Xiao Lang, na verdade, sua família. Se soubessem que seu mestre treinava uma garota, jamais permitiriam que ele continuasse ali... e mais! Com certeza tentariam algo contra a moça, logo tinha uma idéia para solucionar tal problema...  
  
Garota (confusa): 'Mestre? Mestre?! Não está prestando atenção em nada do que estou a falar, não é?' Mestre Lan pareceu voltar a realidade e encarou a moça sorrindo.  
  
Mestre Lan: 'Sou um velho e é normal que tenha minhas recordações.' Permaneceram quietos por mais alguns instantes e mestre Lan voltou a recordar: Seu plano estava se saindo perfeitamente bem, se tudo continuasse dessa maneira, Xiao Lang nunca desconfiaria da verdade e por mais que fosse errado mentir daquela maneira, era a melhor coisa a fazer, evitaria muitas confusões. E relembrando-se do que pensara a segundos antes, voltava a ter certeza de que a moça mudara realmente muito desde que chegara, seu verdadeiro poder começava a despertar. A garota voltou a olhá-lo interrogativamente e mestre Lan parou de relembrar do passado. Por enquanto não tinha por que se preocupar, seu treino entre o descendente de Clow e o atual mestre das Cartas Clow, estava sendo um completo sucesso.  
  
Mestre Lan (finalmente encarando a moça): 'Volte para lá e espere Xiao Lang acordar. Voltarei a treinar vocês o mais breve possível... Sakura.  
  
(Continua)  
  
11/10/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Quem diria!!! Hahaha, quem diria que a Sakurinha era a tal moça? Dert ¬¬ Estava meio evidente, né? Bom, meu estilo é mais misterioso, mas desta vez resolvi revelar logo a vocês a verdade, por quê? Oras! Por que daqui a pouco vocês estariam pensando que isso é um Yaoi, entre Yukito e Syaoran?!!!! Até parece que eu iria fazer isso!!! Nem em sonho!!! Bom, mas o capítulo 2 saiu dentro de um bom prazo, pequenininho, mas tem tudo o que precisa e isso é o mais importante importante, ainda está meio confuso, mas logo vocês entenderão. Mais alguns comentários e eu continuo a escrever, certo? Mail me, mary_marcato@hotmail.com ou review, é claro :) Responderei a todos e se tiverem dúvidas não hesitem em perguntar!  
  
Agradecimentos: Ah! Vcs sabem que eu agradeço a todos vocês! Por me insentivarem sempre ^-^ Logo coloco todos vocês aqui, ok? Agradeço também aos professores de minha escola que nunca tomavam os rabiscos que fazia dessa estória durante as aulas deles, huahuahuahua, apesar de q eles nunca me pegaram :P Até o próximo cap, people! :) 


	3. Em busca de cura

Hi!!!! - Hello people! Well, eu tô escrevendo só agora (eu sei... devo tá atrasada, né?) pq eu queria receber mais alguns mails... talvez chegar aos 10, mas não deu, né (foi até o 9 huahuhauhuahaua) intaum... Aqui está o capítulo. Mas tipow... genty... se vcs não estiverem entendendo, ou se eu estou sendo muito confusa, me perguntem, ok? É uma questão até de aperfeiçoamento, e não de "necessidade de reviews ou mails", certo? Dedico este capítulo a Fab e a Violet-Tomoyo, q me cobraram a continuação - Thanks, friends!

* * *

Capítulo3: Em busca de cura

* * *

_Século 20, ano de 1.924. **(Seis anos após o treinamento)**_

Era aproximadamente nove horas quando a jovem acordou. Como sabia? Seu relógio biológico lhe informava isso. Tinha certeza que tinha algo a fazer, mas não lembrava o que. Enrolou mais um pouco na cama e pensando "na vida" não viu o tempo passar. Subitamente escutou a porta se abrir com pressa.

Voz feminina (em tom alto): 'Sakura! Você ainda está na cama?! Já esqueceu que hoje seu irmão chega?' Sakura levou um grande susto e gritou.

Sakura (assustada): 'Ah! Tomoyo! Como você não me avisou isto antes?! Ajude-me, por favor!' Tomoyo foi até a amiga e ajudou-lhe a se arrumar. Meia hora depois, quase dez da manhã, elas estavam em frente à porta da grande mansão aguardando a carruagem do General Touya, irmão da jovem Sakura, chegar. Sakura estava sentada em uma delicada cadeira, enquanto Tomoyo estava atrás desta, em pé, aguardando a chegada do noivo.

Poucos minutos após, e os portões da propriedade se abriram, Sakura sentiu seus olhos brilharem com o que via. Aguardou, com um pouco de impaciência, a chegada do irmão. Este desceu da carruagem ainda em movimento e veio de encontro à irmã, a menina sorriu.

Sakura (oferecendo os braços): 'Meu irmão!' O irmão a abraçou, girando-a no ar. A garota ficou muito feliz, e relembrou de seus tempos de meninice, quando o irmão brincava as tardes inteiras incansavelmente com a energética Sakura que foi. Olharam-se com recíproco carinho e ao desviar os olhos para detrás do irmão pôde ver outra pessoa muito querida.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Yukito!!' A menina se sentou enquanto o jovem beijou sua mão.

Yukito (sorrindo serenamente): 'Minha querida Sakura, como está?' A menina respondeu com o sorriso para seu noivo, enquanto Touya ia cumprimentar sua própria noiva beijando sua mão, Tomoyo sorriu serenamente e todos entraram na casa para uma conversa na confortável sala, enquanto aguardavam o almoço.

* * *

Touya (carinhosamente): 'Como está, minha querida irmã?' Sakura simplesmente sorriu-lhe e Touya não pôde evitar uma pontada no coração, queria ouvir em verdadeiras palavras o que a irmã tentava mentir em um sorriso. 'Você está bem, Sakura?' Insistiu, a menina suspirou e respondeu.

Sakura (olhando para o nada tristemente): 'Não é fácil saber que nunca mais vou poder correr por entre as árvores de nosso jardim, nem caminhar pelo campo colhendo minhas flores. É um eterno martírio, mas eu convivo com isso, você sabe.' Touya se sentiu mal por fazer tal pergunta, mas esperava que a irmã já tivesse aceitado sua atual condição. Mas também sabia que perder os movimentos das pernas deveria ser uma situação realmente desconfortável e melancólica, ainda mais para sua inquieta irmã.

Havia pouco menos de cinco anos que Sakura perdera os movimentos de suas pernas, e para piorar a situação, seu pai foi morto na ocasião, ao tentar salvar Sakura de um bandido. Por sorte este fugiu quando ouviu a polícia chegando e não a matou, pelo menos era isso o que Sakura dissera para todos, mas sabendo dos poderes que a irmã detinha, mas tentava esconder dele, Touya resolveu não insistir no que realmente aconteceu. Acreditava que a menina nunca aceitaria a perda dos movimentos, mas muito menos a morte do pai. Vivia a dizer que poderia tê-lo salvo, mas o rapaz não concordava com tal.

Voz feminina: 'Touya...' Touya se recuperou de seus pensamentos ao sentir o toque de sua noiva em sua mão, preocupada com o devaneio dele. Sorriu-lhe discretamente e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada em sua cadeira de rodas enquanto olhava as crianças brincarem a sua volta. Quase em frente a sua casa havia um orfanato e constantemente as crianças iam a sua casa, para o aconchego da doce menina, que sempre os recebia com carinho.

Mas aquele dia a moça estava distante, depois da conversa que tivera com o irmão durante a manhã muitos fatos voltaram a perturbar sua mente. Toda vez que tinha que tocar naquele assunto, seu coração doía. Porém, decidira sorrir sempre, buscando alegrar aqueles a sua volta, na tentativa de garantir a eles que o passado não a incomodava, mas nesta ocasião sentia ser impossível manter tal farsa. Não percebeu que um rapaz preocupado a observava da porta da mansão.

Voz de criança: 'Senholita Sakula... A senholita está bem?' Era uma das garotas que sempre iam lhe visitar. Sakura lhe sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Vá brincar, meu anjinho.' A menina lhe sorriu e correu para perto dos amigos, que brincavam de pique-esconde. Sakura voltou a seus pensamentos, mas novamente foi interrompida, sentiu alguém lhe tocar nos ombros. Olhou para o par de olhos violetas que a contemplavam com carinho e não pôde evitar uma lágrima que finalmente escorria de seus olhos. O rapaz tocou em sua cadeira de rodas e a conduziu para dentro da casa.

* * *

Voz masculina: 'Sakura, não consigo vê-la triste dessa maneira. Se foi por minha indesejável pergunta esta manhã, me perdoe, por favor, não foi minha intenção magoá-la.' Touya estava sentado na poltrona da biblioteca da mansão olhando a irmã.

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe Touya, eu estou certa que esta tristeza logo partirá.' Tentava ser forte, mas falhava visivelmente.

Touya (um pouco irritado): 'Não minta para mim, Saki-chan. Você sabe que te conheço bem demais.' A menina olhou para o chão, neste momento muito interessante, na sua opinião 'Depois que papai mo...' Parou subitamente ao perceber a tensão que se apoderou de Sakura naquele segundo, mas respirou fundo e continuou decidido. Sakura deveria escutar aquilo para aceitar de uma vez a situação. 'Depois que papai morreu' Sakura olhou-o, espantada. O irmão nunca dissera as palavras "pai" e "morte" na mesma frase, tentando sempre poupá-la, mas desta vez sentia que a conversa seria diferente das tantas outras que já haviam tido. Touya continuou 'e você perdeu o movimento das pernas, nunca a vi sorrir com sinceridade novamente.' Fez uma pausa 'Mas papai me fez prometer que cuidaria de ti se um dia ele também tivesse que partir, assim como nossa mãe, e é isso que tento fazer a cinco anos. Papai serviu ao governo durante anos, enriqueceu, se tornou um homem rico e poderoso, para dar o melhor para nós, nos fazer felizes. Mas agora que ele se foi é minha vez de cuidar de ti... Pedi para que Yukito fosse seu noivo, pois sendo médico talvez pudesse vir a te ajudar algum dia, mas vejo nos seus olhos que tal situação não lhe agrada...' Ia continuar mas Sakura o cortou.

Sakura (um pouco alterada): 'Não diga isso, Touya! Eu nunca disse tais palavras, adoro o Yukito e não irei me impor ao fato de ter que' mas Touya não permitiu que ela continuasse.

Touya: 'Você adora o Yukito, mas não o ama.' A menina abaixou a cabeça novamente. 'Não irei deixá-la se casar se não é esse o seu desejo. Eu sei que é tradição o homem da casa decidir pelas mulheres, mas papai e mamãe se casaram por amor e eu desejo o mesmo por você, então que se dane as tradições!' Touya concluiu bravo, se lembrando dos vários nobres que tentavam persuadi-lo a permitir que se casassem com a beldade de sua irmã, com pouco mais de 23 anos, na flor da idade. Isso, é claro, antes de saberem que ela não podia andar e se afastavam, vendo nela uma inútil e incômodo que não desejavam em seus mundinhos egocêntricos.

Sakura (docemente): 'Então por que está se casando com Tomoyo?' Touya olhou-a com espanto diante da perspicácia da irmã, mas logo desviou o olhar.

Touya (sem encarar a irmã): 'Nossa tia morreu e Tomoyo não tem ninguém neste mundo além de nós... É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradar a memória de nossa tia e nossa mãe... Mas estamos aqui a falar de você.' Estava decidido. Fez uma pausa, tentava escolher as palavras certas e logo continuou. 'Por isso... Como Yukito não será seu marido, logo não poderei pedir para que te ajude sempre, já que ele tem muitos compromissos, tanto que partiu ontem em trabalho novamente... Então... Por todos estes fatos, decidi que você terá consultas com um dos melhores fisioterapeutas do mundo e...' Foi cortado novamente por Sakura.

Sakura (brava): 'Não! Eu não quero nenhum estranho cuidando de mim! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha, você sabe muito bem!'

Touya (decidido): 'Isso não vem ao caso. Eu não posso trazer nosso pai de volta' Sakura abaixou os olhos novamente tristes 'Mas irei lhe curar! Não quero minha querida irmã triste, você sabe bem. Irei fazer tudo o que posso para te ajudar, Saki-chan.' Ajoelhou-se até a irmã e a abraçou ternamente. A menina retornou o abraço, com algumas lágrimas contidas nos olhos.

Sakura (carinhosamente): 'Obrigada, onii-chan.' Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos e depois se desfizeram do abraço, assim que Sakura resolveu continuar 'Posso saber quem será meu grande salvador' perguntou ironicamente Sakura.

Touya: 'Vem da China, de um grande clã, o Clã Li.' Sakura arregalou os olhos.

* * *

Touya já acertara com o Clã Li a chegada de seu representante, como conseguira tal negócio foi uma grande surpresa. Um amigo seu, na verdade de Sakura, que estava no exterior, indicara o tal clã como uma das melhores famílias de médicos que toda a China possuía, com um pouco de esforço conseguiu contato com tal, esperava que fossem bons mesmos.

Sakura ainda estava um pouco preocupada com a situação. E se fosse ele? Se fosse Xiao Lang o tal médico? Conseguiria esconder dele seus poderes? Não tinha certeza disso. Mas seria muita coincidência se fosse o jovem que ela conhecera há seis anos nas montanhas chinesas, antes de sofrer seu acidente com seu pai. No entanto, ela sabia que coincidências não existiam e era isso que a deixava preocupada em demasia.

E os dias passavam, fazendo da situação mais difícil para a jovem suportar. Ainda podia lembrar-se claramente do arrogante jovem com quem teve que conviver durante um ano, realmente, ele era muito cabeça dura...

# # #FLASHBACK# # #

_Templo Hong Kung_

Mestre Lan: 'O treinamento de vós está concluído. Ensinei-lhes tudo o que podia, agora cabe a vós aperfeiçoar vossas técnicas.'

Xiao Lang (descrente): 'O senhor está me dizendo que o tapado do Tsukishiro também passou no treinamento?'

Yukito (indignado): 'O que você quer dizer com isso, Li? Eu já venci você, esqueceu?'

Xiao Lang (debochado): 'Foi apenas um descuido meu. Até uma mulher lutaria melhor que você.'

Yukito (irritado): 'Ora seu...' E Xiao Lang riu com gosto. Chegou até o rapaz e lhe estendeu a mão. Yukito ficou confuso.

Xiao Lang (sorrindo): 'Eu estava brincando, Tsukishiro, você tem muita capacidade. Fico feliz em saber que as cartas Clow estão em boas mãos.' Os dois se encararam por momentos e Yukito apertou a mão do amigo. Xiao Lang sorriu debochado novamente. 'É claro que você nunca será melhor que eu'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'Convencido.' E os dois riram.

Mestre Lan (com olhos fechados e mãos atrás das costas): 'E agora........ Vocês vão embora.'

Yukito: 'Não vai se despedir de nós, mestre?'

Mestre Lan: 'É claro que vou...' E tirou um bambu de trás das costas, Xiao Lang e Yukito o olharam de olhos arregalados 'Sumam daqui seus sangue sugas! Vocês não irão comer mais nem um grão de arroz do meu estoque! Bando de inúteis!'

E Mestre Lan os perseguiu durante um bom tempo, com Xiao Lang e Yukito rindo da situação... Minutos depois, quando se cansaram, chegaram cautelosamente e se despediram decentemente do mestre.

Mestre Lan: 'Usem seus poderes com cautela, jovens aprendizes.' Os dois acenaram positivamente com a cabeça 'E não se esqueçam: Não se distraiam, -'

Xiao Lang e Yukito: 'O inimigo não o fará' Terminaram zombeteiros. Depois, ao descerem das montanhas, Yukito e Xiao Lang tomaram caminhos diferentes, assim que se despedirem, com a promessa de um dia se verem de novo.

Mas Yukito, ou melhor, Sakura, foi embora com o coração na mão, por ter que partir mentindo para o amigo "Ele disse que até uma mulher lutaria melhor que eu. Será que ele não aceitaria o fato de EU ser uma mulher?" E não pôde evitar tal pensamento até chegar em casa e voltar a sua vida cotidiana, apesar de que tais perguntas sempre voltavam a sua mente, independente de nunca mais terem se falado.

# # #FIM DO FLASHBACK# # #

E tal dúvida voltava a perturbar os pensamentos da jovem feiticeira... Dessa vez com mais intensidade.

Sakura (brava): 'Droga! Por que me preocupo tanto dele saber a verdade? Talvez ele não seja igual aos outros de seu clã, talvez ele aceite uma mulher dona das Cartas Clow.' Mas seu coração sabia... Sabia que seu verdadeiro medo era que ele a odiasse por não lhe ter contado a verdade. Entretanto, o porquê do medo de tal acontecimento não era de seu conhecimento. E enquanto pensava nisso, o dia da vinda do membro da família Li chegou e ela não podia suportar a expectativa. Que Deus a livrasse do destino de vê-lo novamente.

Tomoyo: 'Venha Sakura! Seu fisioterapeuta está chegando em uma carruagem, vieram nos informar e Touya pede a sua presença.' Sakura suspirou, saiu de seu quarto e se encaminhou lentamente até a frente de sua casa.

Touya (irritado): 'Finalmente Sakura! Achei que não viria!' A menina não respondeu, Touya olhou-a por instantes e voltou a observar o portão.

Minutos depois e a carruagem chegou até a mansão e o coração de Sakura palpitava forte; Mais alguns metros e parou na frente das escadas da entrada, o coração de Sakura batia mais forte; e finalmente o cocheiro abriu a portinha da carruagem, mas o coração de Sakura começou a diminuir de velocidade.

Voz feminina: 'Bom dia, sou a fisioterapeuta que o Sr. Touya contratou, Li Meylin.' Sorria uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos numa cor rara de rubi.

Parece que Deus havia ouvido as preces de Sakura.

* * *

Todos haviam ficado surpresos com o fato de ser uma mulher o tão estimado fisioterapeuta. O fato era que, sendo um país tão tradicional e machista, era difícil ver na China uma mulher que trabalhasse em tão alto cargo.

Meylin (enquanto misturava seu chá): 'Eu sei que pode parecer surpreendente para vocês e quando me disseram que poderia cursar faculdade também foi para mim. A verdade é que na minha família, o mais alto cargo desta pertence a uma tia minha, que me permitiu trabalhar. É verdade que na China não é nada fácil a vida de uma mulher, mas todos respeitam minha família e perceberam o quanto eu podia ser boa, por isso sou conhecida hoje, por próprio mérito e da minha tia, é claro.' A moça, que aparentava ter mesma idade que Tomoyo e Sakura, era bastante extrovertida. E mesmo com um desconfiado Touya, não por não acreditar no trabalho da moça, mas por não ir com a cara dela mesmo, Sakura sentia que teria mais que uma fisioterapeuta, sentia nela uma nova amiga, uma querida amiga. Mas não reparou muito na sua nova fisioterapeuta, sua mente estava em um distante país, especificamente em um "cabeça dura".

Tomoyo: 'Então sua família é conhecida na China, Meylin-san?' A pergunta era quase uma afirmação

Meylin (sorrindo): 'Por favor, só Meylin. Sim, minha família é muito antiga, tradicional e possui...' Fez uma pausa achando que havia dito demais 'possui dinheiro.' disse rápido 'Conseqüentemente é muito influente na China.'

Tomoyo: 'E por que veio para o Japão apenas para atender uma jovem qualquer?' Perguntou Tomoyo sabiamente, pois, por mais que tivesse gostado da moça, sentia uma ponta de mistério por trás do sorriso da garota. Meylin sorriu com a pergunta, um sorriso de "você é esperta, garota", mas que só foi notado por Tomoyo, pois seria por Touya e Sakura também, se o primeiro não estivesse tão preocupado com o chá e a segunda perdida em pensamentos.

Sakura estava chateada, sabia disso, mas por quê? Talvez... Talvez quisesse que fosse o jovem guerreiro a ser seu fisioterapeuta, no final das contas. Droga! Por que não parava de pensar nele?

Meylin: 'Bom... Recebi um pedido especial de meu primo, que disse que um amigo seu havia lhe pedido tal favor, pois conhecia a família Kinomoto e a tinha em grande estima.'

Touya (voltando a prestar atenção na conversa): 'Refere-se a Eriol Hiragisawa?' Sakura ficou interessada no assunto, Syaoran sumindo por instantes de sua mente.

Eriol Hiragisawa foi seu grande amigo de infância, seu conselheiro e seu primeiro mestre em magia. Quando descobriu as cartas Clow, foi ele que lhe ensinara grande parte das coisas que sabia e havia sido ele que lhe indicara ao mestre Lan.

Devia muito ao amigo e o amava deveras, como a um irmão. Queria muito voltar a vê-lo, mas fazia anos que o amigo não dava notícias. Além de muito misterioso e enigmático, quando queria sabia ser silencioso, deixando-a preocupada com seu paradeiro, saiu de seus devaneios, novamente, quando ouviu a jovem fisioterapeuta responder.

Meylin: 'Sim, ele é um grande amigo de minha família, e foi ele que pediu para que um Li viesse atendê-los, e eu era a mais requisitada para tal função.' E conversaram por mais algum tempo, até todos se retirarem para dormir.

* * *

Uma moça estava acordada tarde da noite sentada em sua cama, na sua atual residência, usando o telefone em voz baixa, talvez com medo que viessem a escutá-la.

Voz feminina (em um sussurro): 'Sim, já cheguei à casa dos Kinomoto.' Tratava-se da jovem Li 'Já fiz contato com a noiva de Yukito, a tal Sakura, parece uma garota comum, mas não o vi. Foi uma sorte achar uma maneira de nos aproximar dos Kinomoto, espero que Eriol não tenha desconfiado de nossas verdadeiras intenções quando fez o pedido a você.' Ficou em silêncio ouvindo as instruções do outro lado da linha e concluiu 'Não, acho que ninguém possui magia por aqui.' Se calou novamente 'Sim, assim que tiver mais informações ligo novamente. Beijo...' Ouviu algo do outro lado da linha 'Não seja rabugento... Beijo.' Disse destacando a última palavra 'Tchau.'

Respirou fundo e se deitou, olhando para o teto do belo quarto em que se encontrava. Ficou determinado que ficaria na casa de Sakura, para maior disponibilidade para com a moça. Assim, quem sabe, também pudesse retirar alguma informação que lhe ajudasse em sua missão mais facilmente.

Doía-lhe ter que enganar família tão amável. Apesar da desconfiança do jovem Kinomoto, das perguntas perspicazes da senhorita Daidouji e das poucas palavras de Sakura Kinomoto, sentia que era uma família bondosa e amigável, senão fosse pela situação, talvez pudessem ser bons amigos.

Tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça, o que precisava fazer não lhe permitia que tivesse sentimentos para com aquela família. Não pretendia lhes fazer mal, mas a situação pedia cautela, qualquer passo em falso e talvez descobrissem o que não deviam. Virou para o outro lado da cama e conseguiu finalmente pegar no sono.

Enquanto isso, Sakura, em seu quarto, sentia um pouco de dificuldades em dormir, sentou-se em sua cadeira de rodas e se dirigiu até a sacada de seu quarto, olhou para a Lua e suspirou.

Sakura: 'Amanhã... Amanhã eu começarei um novo treinamento... Não por mais poder ou controle deste... Mas pela volta de minha felicidade... Ou pelo menos... Parte dela.'

* * *

Pouco mais de sete da manhã e Meylin invadiu o quarto de sua paciente abrindo a cortina com força e permitindo que os raios do sol invadissem a face de sua preguiçosa "vítima", como costumava chamar aqueles que estavam sob seus cuidados. Sakura levou um grande susto e xingou Meylin, enquanto cobria sua cabeça com o lençol, Meylin riu com gosto.

Meylin: 'Acorde, sua preguiçosa! Ou estás a pensar que eu te darei um pingo de folga? Saiba que és minha atual vítima?!' E riu malignamente, ela podia ser realmente má se quisesse, concluiu Sakura. Esta descobriu apenas seus olhos, pedintes de piedade.

Sakura (fingindo medo): 'Por favor... Não me torture!' Meylin sorriu com maldade e puxou com tudo o lençol da moça. Sakura xingou-a de novo, mas logo perceberia que insultos não abalavam a "poderosa Meylin" como a menina se autodenominava. "Ela me lembra o Kero." Concluiu Sakura "Matará um pouco da saudade que tenho dele." Disse nostalgicamente, ao lembrar que o amiguinho partira ao encontro de Eriol pouco mais de dois anos atrás.

E as "sessões de tortura" da "poderosa Meylin" se deram início, "Pior do que Mestre Lan" concluiu pesarosamente Sakura.

* * *

Meylin estava naquela casa pois lhe era destinada uma missão secreta, mas isso não tirava sua vontade de ajudar a jovem garota tão doce e determinada que se revelava Sakura. Mas não sentia nenhum progresso na moça e já se passava quatro meses desde que estava ali, isso a preocupava, mas já tinha uma suposição do motivo da falta de progresso. "E aquele Tsukishiro nem aparece por aqui, já estou ficando impaciente" Ficara sabendo através dos empregados que o jovem, filho de consideração do falecido pai dos jovens Kinomoto, estava viajando a trabalho e só voltaria alguns meses depois, isso a irritava. Mas enquanto esperava, tentava ajudar Sakura, mas a moça, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia nenhum progresso. Decidiu falar com o irmão da moça. Encaminhou-se até o escritório do jovem e bateu na porta.

Touya: 'Entre.'

Meylin: 'Com licença, Kinomoto-san.' Disse entrando na sala. Touya olhou-a e apontou uma cadeira para a jovem se sentar. 'Desculpe-me o incômodo, mas preciso falar-lhe.'

Touya (soltando a caneta que estava a usar e suspirando): 'Sakura não está mostrando progresso, não é?'

Meylin (surpresa): 'Sim... Era isso. Mas como sabia?'

Touya: 'Não é o primeiro fisioterapeuta que diz isso. Já contratei outros, mas todos diziam a mesma coisa. Só não entendo por que...'

Meylin (depois de pensar por alguns momentos): 'Poderia me contar como Sakura perdeu os movimentos?'

Touya (um pouco contrariado): 'Sakura não gosta que eu toque neste assunto, mas... Se é para o bem dela...' E contou a história para a jovem fisioterapeuta que mantinha os olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, parecendo chegar a uma conclusão, atenta a cada palavra que escutava.

Meylin (ainda de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados): 'Então ela perdeu os movimentos com uma bala de um bandido... Que na mesma ocasião matou vosso pai... Sinto muito...'

Touya: 'Já superamos... Bom, pelo menos eu superei. Sakura nunca aceitou tal situação.'

Meylin (finalmente olhando-o): 'Pois eu acho que sei o porquê dela não conseguir nenhum progresso.' Touya olhou-a com surpresa.

* * *

Não poderia haver melhor jeito para dar continuidade ao seu plano. Apesar de ser em cima do sofrimento dos outros, achara um jeito perfeito de resolver aquele problema. Meylin estava animada com o que acabara de conseguir, entrou no seu quarto e foi direto ao telefone, aguardou alguns momentos e às falas "Residência da família Li" disparou:

Meylin: 'Chame-me Li Xiao Lang.'

* * *

(Continua)

25/10/03

Mary Marcato

* * *

Comentários da autora: Heheheh, acharam que o fisioterapeuta seria o Syaoran, né? Pois bem, acabei com a alegria de vocês. Mas este capítulo deve por estar meio confuso, não? Não se preocupem, com o tempo entenderão tudo. Finalmente a Sakurinha apareceu como sendo a "verdadeira" Sakura e não como Yukito (blarg �), mas logo vocês verão mais animação, não havia como criá-la neste capítulo, mas acho que ele ficou de bom tamanho, concordam? Mas eu espero sinceramente por comentários... estou carente deles, pode ser tanto review quanto mails, certo? marymarcato(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com :P C ya!

Agradecimentos: Àqueles que sempre me mandam comentários, é claro! - O que seria de mim sem vocês... Mas agora não dá para mim pegar o nome de todos... Contudo, futuramente coloco o nome de todos aqui, com os merecidos agradecimentos que lhes irei fazer. Valeu mesmo, people! :)


	4. Reencontro

Aqui estou eu de novo!!!!!! Aiai, eu estou entediada... por isso resolvi escrever :p Como eu já fiz um rascunho na escola da primeira parte do capítulo (que esclarecerá algumas coisas), eu acho q não será tão difícil escrever, né? Bom, vcs é q vão me dizer o q acharam do resultado, e é pra dizer mesmo, hein?! ¬¬ O comentário de vcs é deveras (deveras "deveras") necessário! :) Ai! Quase eu esqueço. Queria pedir desculpas para vcs pois acho q não fui clara o bastante no cap anterior. Sakura foi treinar em 1917 e agora nós estamos em 1924, ou seja, já faz 7 anos q ela tinha ido treinar mas há apenas 5 anos que ela sofreu aquele "acidente", então qnd ela estava treinando ela ainda não era paraplégica. Eu acho q muita gente não tinha entendido isso pois eu apenas mencionei as datas no começo do capítulo, por isso, é bom terem um pouquinho de cuidado ao ler (o erro tb foi meu!!! Mas é um bom conselho manter a atenção, ok? :)) Me desculpem novamente.  
  
Capítulo4: Reencontro  
  
Voz feminina (alterada): 'O quê?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tomoyo (com uma gota na cabeça): 'É isso mesmo, Saki-chan. Touya veio falar comigo e disse que um primo de Meylin, cujo nome é Li Syaoran, virá para Tomoeda, ficará hospedado em tua casa.'  
  
Sakura (estática e de olhos arregalados): 'Eu ... não... acredito...  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo inocente): 'Este Li Syaoran não foi seu companheiro de treinos no templo Hong Kung?' Sakura, ainda estática, balança a cabeça lentamente em afirmação...  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo com os olhos brilhando): 'Que lindo! Saki-chan vai rever seu amigo querido depois de tanto tempo!'  
  
Sakura (parecendo acordar do seu transe): 'Amigo? Querido?.... Você está delirando, Tomoyo-chan?!!!  
  
Tomoyo (desmanchando o sorriso confusa): 'Ele não é seu amigo?'  
  
Sakura (perdendo o controle): Mas é claro que não!!! Como eu poderia ser amiga daquele cabeça dura, arrogante e machista?!' Sakura fica vermelha de raiva ao se lembrar do chinês 'Nunca!!!'  
  
Tomoyo sorriu enigimaticamente. Estavam as duas sentadas na cama de Sakura, logo, a menina não precisaria se movimentar muito caso tivesse um ataque e desmaiasse de nervoso já que estava pálida como gesso ao receber a notícia. Tomoyo sorriu divertida com o temperamento volátil da amiga quando se tratava do antigo companheiro de treinamento. Piscou um pouco tentando mudar o pensamento que lhe ocorreu e continuou.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Ok! Ele pode não ser seu amigo, mas vocês ainda conviveram juntos, devemos organizar uma bonita recepção.' Sakura pareceu se desesperar.  
  
Sakura (segurando as mãos da prima com força): 'Por favor, Tomoyo-chan! Ele não sabe quem sou eu, já te falei isso antes! O clã dele não permitiria uma mulher dona das cartas Clow e tentariam me prejudicar!' - fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e continuar - 'Você sabe que Eriol sugeriu que eu fingisse ser outra pessoa, usando Ilusão. Se alguém souber a verdade, será um pesadelo! Além do clã Li me perseguindo, ainda tem Touya que não sabe da verdade, ele acha que quando eu tinha dezesseis anos fui estudar na Inglaterra e não que fui aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas na China. Se ele sabe da verdade, ficará louco de raiva!' Tomoyo olhava a prima com surpresa, nunca a vira tão desesperada, é claro que sabia de toda aquela história e Sakura nem precisava repetir, mas a garota estava realmente preocupada. Sakura respirou fundo e continuou ao soltar as mãos da prima e passar as suas próprias no seu cabelo, colocando-o atrás das orelhas como demonstração de nervosismo 'Você já sabe de tudo isso, Tomoy-chan. Além do que já sabia antes de eu partir, te contei todo o resto quando voltei e você sabe que a situação é delicada. Você é a única além de Eriol e meu pai...' Parou um segundo hesitante e continuou firme 'que sabe da verdade... Ninguém mais pode saber! Ninguém!' estava totalmente alterada.  
  
Tomoyo lhe sorriu carinhosamente e passou uma de suas mãos no rosto da prima, em compreensão. Era claro que compreendia! Sempre a compreendeu e sempre a compreenderia. Fora ela que a ajudara, juntamente com Eriol, quando ela teve que capturar as cartas Clow, fora ela que a ajudara em seu primeiro treinamento com Eriol, antes dela partir para China e fora ela que a ajudara a manter segredo de todos, para preservá-la de gente que tentasse prejudicá-la devido ao fato de possuir magia. E assim faria de novo, manteria segredo, para preservá-la contra qualquer um, protegeria sua querida prima, protegeria sua amada prima... "Custe o que custar" concluiu decidida.  
  
Tomoyo (docemente): 'Acalme-se, Sakura... é claro que manterei segredo, você duvida disso?' Sakura deu um discreto sorriso balançando a cabeça em negação, depois respirou aliviada. Ficaram em silêncio até Sakura se lembrar de algo que a tinha deixado curiosa assim que recebeu tão "assustadora" notícia. Olhou para a prima que mantinha um olhar distante na direção da janela do quarto, parecia tentar resolver algum mistério para ela.  
  
Sakura: 'Tomoyo-chan' Tomoyo pareceu acordar e a olhou 'Por que Xiao Lang virá para nossa casa?'  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo divertida): Sakura-chan, espero que seja simpática com seu novo psiquiatra.'  
  
Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
***  
  
Sakura deslisava em sua cadeira de rodas pelo comprido corredor com rapidez. Quem prestasse atenção, talvez pudesse ver fumaça saindo pelas têmporas da garota, tamanha sua ira.  
  
Sakura (burando de raiva): 'Psiquiatra... Psiquiatra!!! Quem precisa se um psiquiatra?!!! Eu não sou nenhuma louca!' - gritava enquanto se encaminhava para o escritório do irmão. Mais alguns metros e o alcançou, empurrando a porta com toda força que possúia, chamas saindo por seus olhos. Touya deu um pulo da cadeira e olhou para quem entrara tão drasticamente nos seus aposentos.  
  
Touya (de olhos arregalados): 'Sakura! Por que esse barulho todo, hein? Quer me matar do coração?'  
  
A moça se encaminhou lentamente até o irmão, com a cara mais fechada do mundo. Contornou a mesa e parou do lado do irmão, próximo a ele, que se mantinha sentado, mas alerta a qualquer movimento estranho da irmã.  
  
Sakura (apontando o dedo na cara de Touya): 'Que história de psiquiatra é essa, Kinomoto Touya?!' - Touya compreendeu por quê de tanta ira da irmã. Já esperara tal reação, mas como acalmá-la? Enquanto pensava em uma resposta, Sakura xingava-o e gesticulava freneticamente, dizendo não acreditar em tamanha doidice de seu irmão. 'Quem precisa de um psiquiatra é você!!!' - Touya pareceu acordar e olhou-a calmamente.  
  
Touya: 'Sakura-chan... Sabe que só faço isso pelo seu bem e que...' - não pode concluir pois Sakura voltara a estourar.  
  
Sakura: 'Meu bem?! Meu bem?! Você acha que está fazendo bem para mim?! Você definitivamente não está batendo bem da cabeça. Quem foi que enfiou esse negócio de psiquiatra na sua cabeça, hein? Só pode ser mais louco que você.'  
  
Voz feminina: 'Fui eu, Sakura' - a moça se virou para a porta, para ver quem era o louco que estava fazendo uma lavagem cerebral no seu irmão. Olhou com olhos cerrados para a moça que se encaminhava calmamente até os irmãos.  
  
Sakura (brava): 'Eu acho que quem precisa de psiquiatra são vocês! Onde já se viu, dizer que eu sou louca?! Uma coisa é não poder andar, outra totalmente diferente é quererem que eu tenha consultas com um médico para loucos!'  
  
Meylin (calmamente): 'Ninguém disse que você está louca, Sakura. Só achei que seria um insentivo para ajudá-la a andar o mais breve possível, novamente.'  
  
Sakura (um pouco mais calma, mas ainda brava): 'E o que um psiquiatra tem a ver com meus problemas nas pernas?! Isso não tem noção, meu problema é físico, não mental.'  
  
Meylin (sorrindo): 'Aí é que você se engana, Sakura.' - Sakura arregalou os olhos, confusa - 'Você sabe que já faz algum tempo que estou tratando de você, mas você não mostrou nenhuma melhora' - Sakura desviou os olhos, sem dizer nada - 'Mas isso não quer dizer que seja sua culpa. Talvez e veja bem, talvez, você não esteja conseguindo progressos por um bloqueio causado por algum trauma.' - Sakura olhou novamente para sua fisioterapeuta, começando a compreender aonde aquilo iria chegar. Olhou para Touya brava, o rapaz desviou o olhar, como se não fosse com ele.  
  
Sakura (de olhos cerrados, ainda encarando Touya): 'E como você chegou a essa conclusão, Meylin?' - não era preciso tratá-la por senhorita ou doutora, haviam feito amizade desde o começo. Mas neste momento, Sakura era sua paciente e Meylin teria de fazer tudo para que ela compreendesse e aceitasse a situação, para o bem da moça e para si mesma, concluiu decidida.  
  
Meylin: 'Sinto muito por não ter falado diretamente com você, Sakura. Mas achei que não iria se abrir comigo. Pedi para Touya que me contasse como aconteceu seu acidente, para tentar ajudá-la mais.'  
  
Sakura (voltando o olhar sério para Meylin): 'Já entendi, Meylin. Eu aceito ter consultas com o tal psiquiatra, se isso vier a me ajudar. Mas...' - disse antes que Meylin pudesse fazer qualquer comentário de vitória - 'Se eu achar que não estiver me ajudando, acabo com isso na hora!' - disse determinada e Meylin acenou positivamente para a menina.  
  
Meylin: 'Então estamos acertados. Meu primo chegará em alguns dias. Agora se me dão licensa.' - fez uma leve mesura e se afastou. Assim que Meylin saiu...  
  
Sakura (voltando a encarar Touya de olhos cerrados): 'Depois teremos uma conversinha a respeito de falar de minha vida sem meu consentimento, Kinomoto Touya.' - disse sinistramente calma e já se virando para sair. Touya engoliu em seco.  
  
***  
  
Fazia alguns dias que a família Kinomoto aguardava a chegada de Li Syaoran e de acordo com uma mensagem que receberam neste dia, Syaoran chegaria durante a tarde. A expectativa era grande. Era por volta das três quando Touya, Meylin e Tomoyo se dirigiram à entrada da mansão, protegidos por guarda chuvas devido a forte chuva, para receberem seu hóspede.  
  
Touya: 'Onde está Sakura, Tomoyo?'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Ela disse que não está se sentindo bem e pede desculpas por não poder estar presente' - Touya olhou desconfiado para a noiva, sabia muito bem que Sakura não gostara da idéia de ter um psiquiatra, não duvidava nada que "não estar se sentindo bem" era apenas uma desculpa para não ter que dar as "boas vindas" ao rapaz.  
  
Meylin (empolgada): 'Veja! Uma carruagem se aproxima!'  
  
Todos se voltaram para a estrada cheia de poças que a tempestada formara e notaram, segundos após, que ao lado da carruagem galovapava um cavaleiro em um corcel negro em grande velocidade. Logo, cavaleiro e carruagem pararam em frente aos três jovens localizados em cima da escadaraia de entrada da casa.  
  
Meylin (sorrindo): 'Seja bem vindo, meu primo.' - olhava diretamente para o alto rapaz envolto a uma escura capa de chuva que escondia suas feições, o rapaz desmontava do cavalo neste momento.  
  
Syaoran (descobrindo seu rosto): 'Meylin, senhor e senhorita...' - fez uma leve mesura para os três, mantendo a expressão séria.  
  
O jovem rapaz que Sakura conhecera há aproximadamente sete anos, durante seu treinamento nas montanhas, revelava-se agora um belo jovem de cabelos, ainda, diga-se de passagem, rebeldes e corpo muito mais definido, dos constantes treinos que fazia. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção naquele jovem de aparência fria, eram os profundos olhos de uma rara cor âmbar, olhos que pareciam ver dentro da alma, concluiu Tomoyo sorrindo. Agora entendia por quê Sakura sempre dizia sentir calafrios quando o olhava, aquelas orbes podiam tanto fascinar quanto amedrontar àqueles a quem se direcionassem.  
  
Touya (com olhar desconfiado): 'Senhor Li, sou Kinomoto Touya, irmão de Sakura. Espero que seja de utilidade para a melhora de minha irmã, não gosto de perdas de tempo e muito menos de dar falsas esperanças a minha irmã...' - falou em tom rude - 'Ai!' - concluiu massageando seu ombro do cutucão que Tomoyo lhe deu, sorrindo sem graça para o novo hóspede.  
  
Tomoyo (novamente serena): 'Desculpe os modos de meu noivo, Li-san. E sinto Sakura não estar presente, ela não se sentia bem.'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo com o canto dos lábios): 'Entendo... teremos tempo para apresentações.' - Tomoyo fez sinal que sim com a cabeça e deu espaço para que Li entrasse, tendo a ligeira impressão que Li sabia que ela havia mentido.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran (tirando seu casaco molhado): 'Perdoem-me pelos trajes pouco apresentáveis, mas os cavalos estavam assustados com o temporal e me vi obrigado a sair da carruagem e ajudar o condutor a guiá-los em um outro cavalo.'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Por favor, Li-san, sem cerimônias. Provavelmente sua estadia aqui será longa e queremos que se sinta em casa.' - Li fez sinal positivo com a cabeça, enquanto Meylin agarrava em seu braço, em seguida indo mostrar-lhe a enorme mansão alegremente.  
  
Tomoyo informou os hóspedes do horário da janta e deixou a cargo de Meylin, que já conhecia a casa toda, de levar Syaoran até seus aposentos, que seriam ao lado do de Meylin. Logo em seguida, deixou-os a sós. Enquanto saíam do saguão de entrada e subiam a única escada da mansão, Meylin e Syaoran apenas conversaram sobre banalidades, o jovem era cauteloso e não queria que ninguém ouvisse algo comprometedor.  
  
Meylin (abrindo a porta de seu quarto): 'Entre, Syaoran.' - Assim que fechou a porta de seu quarto, a expressão de Meylin, antes feliz, tornou-se séria. - 'Quais são as novas ordens, Syaoran?' - falou em tom cauteloso.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Típico seu, Meylin: direto ao ponto.' - Meylin fez um gesto impaciente e gesticulou para que o primo continuasse. Syaoran voltou a ficar sério. - 'Muito bem, vamos ao assunto. O plano continua o mesmo: identificar quem possui magia aqui, onde está Tsukishiro e achar as Cartas Clow.' - Meylin fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça. 'Você continuará tratando da Kinomoto e eu começarei a conversar com ela, precisamos conseguir a confiança da garota, parece ser bem próxima do Tsukishiro, pelo o que ficamos sabendo.'  
  
Meylin: 'Certo, isso acho que já consegui, mas nem sinal do tal Tsukishiro. Grr... Não vejo a hora de isso acabar e podermos voltar para casa, já está na hora de nos casarmos, né?'  
  
Syaoran (fingindo não ter ouvido): 'Devemos ser cautelosos, mas rápidos. Os anciões já estavam me enchendo o saco e acredito que o de você também.' - disse se jogando em uma poltrona. - 'Principalmente o idiota do Tai Ming.  
  
Meylin (fazendo careta): 'Aquele Tai Ming é um chato! Vive pegando no me pé, cara insuportável.' - Syaoran concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, cansado. Meylin sorriu maliciosa e foi se aproximando do primo subitamente sentando em seu colo. O rapaz abriu os olhos assustado. Meylin olhou-o sedutoramente. - 'Mas já que estamos aqui, vamos matar as saudades...' - e foi se aproximando do rosto do rapaz, olhos semi cerrados.  
  
Syaoran (se levantando e quase derrubando a prima no chão): 'Já está tarde. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer. Boa noite, Meylin.' - a menina, toda espatifada no sofá, fechou a cara com raiva e já ia reclamar, mas Syaoran acabara de fechar a porta, por onde saiu.  
  
Meylin: 'Ninguém merece.' - e levantou, para logo ir trocar-se para dormir.  
  
***  
  
Já era quase onze horas da manhã do dia seguinte e Syaoran ainda não tinha conhecido sua paciente. Pelo o que ouvira da prima, Sakura era um tanto quanto geniosa e ele apostava como devia ser uma garota espinhenta, chata e mimada.  
  
Syaoran (andando pela sala): 'Principalmente depois que conheci o Kinomoto. Com um irmão tão chato, deve ser pior ainda!' - disse para si mesmo, concluindo seu pensamento passado. Mas antes que pudesse chegar até uma das poltronas da sala, sentiu o estômago roncar. Talvez não aguentasse esperar até o almoço. Deu meia volta e se dirigiu à cozinha.  
  
O rapaz entrou no enorme recinto, em busca de algo para comer, o cheiro de comida sendo preparada dava-lhe mais fome ainda. Foi até a pia, depois olhou em cima de uns armários, "onde está a comida?"  
  
Voz feminina: 'O que deseja?' - Syaoran virou-se assustado, como não notara a presença da jovem garota naquele local? Seguiu até a mesa, onde a menina se mantinha sentada, entretida em cortar algumas cebolas, sentou-se de frente para ela, a moça mantinha sua cabeça baixa, compenetrada em sua tarefa. Havia apenas os dois na grande cozinha naquele momento.  
  
Syaoran: 'Desculpe-me se incomodo. Na verdade eu senti fome antes da hora e vim ver se acho alguma coisa que me mantenha em pé até o almoço.' - A moça voltou sua face para o rapaz, surpreendendo-o com seus belos olhos de um raro tom verde, tal reação não o fez perceber que a moça também estava um pouco alterada, mas logo voltou a ficar calma, tratando de se voltar para o seu serviço novamente.  
  
Garota: 'Irá encontrar algo naquele armário a direita, do lado do forno.' - disse distraída. O rapaz pareceu voltar a si e se encaminhou até o local indicado. Pegou uma maçã e logo tornou a sentar na mesma cadeira em que estivera minutos antes.  
  
Syaoran: 'Essa casa é quase tão grande quanto onde eu vivia. Mas ainda não me acostumei.' - falou por acaso.  
  
Garota: 'O senhor não mora aqui?' - perguntou sem muito interesse, parando de realizar sua atividade para encará-lo, fazendo-o se perder em seus olhos novamente. Segundos depois, um tanto quanto embaraçado, respondeu.  
  
Syaoran: 'Er... não, sou apenas um hóspede. Vim cuidar da senhorita Kinomoto. Você deve ser nova por aqui, não?'  
  
Garota: 'Mais ou menos.' - soltou a faca que segurava para limpar as mãos em seu avental. Além deste, a jovem usava uma touca que protegia a comida de seus cabelos, além de um vestido rosa, por trás do avental. - 'E já conheceu a senhorita Sakura?'  
  
Syaoran: 'Ainda não... Mas não tenho pressa.' - disse fazendo pouco caso do assunto. - 'Aposto como é uma chatinha e mimada. Nem teve a decência de vir me receber, aposto como era desculpa aquele "não está se sentindo bem" daquela Daidouji. - disse fazendo uma voz fina imitando Tomoyo.  
  
Garota (rindo): 'Provavelmente era uma desculpa.' - olhou-o sorrindo. - 'Mas você nem a conhece para julgá-la ainda.  
  
Syaoran (fechando os olhos, sem dar importância): 'Tanto faz, já cuidei de muitas garotas mimadinhas, essa não vai ser diferente.' - a moça sorriu enigmática para ele.  
  
Garota (voltando-se para seu dever): 'Bom, se não se incomoda, ainda tenho que terminar isto aqui. Não tenho muita prática, talvez não fique como a senhora Anjou quer...  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Se a senhorita for tão esperta, quanto é bonita, isso aí vai sair maravilhoso.' - a garota levantou o rosto rapidamente para o rapaz, talvez surpresa, talvez ultrajada, ele não conseguiu identificar, logo em seguida, a moça também sorriu de lado "um tanto quanto familiar" concluiu Syaoran, tentando lembrar de onde e quem lembrava aquele sorriso, franzindo um pouco o cenho.  
  
Ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, até que alguém surgiu à porta, uma moça alva e de expressões serenas, estatura média e curtos cabelos ondulados.  
  
Moça: 'Com licença, senhorita Sakura.' - tanto Syaoran quanto a garota que se sentava na sua frente encararam a moça, o primeiro um tanto quanto espantado. - 'Seu irmão lhe aguarda em seu escritório.'  
  
Sakura: 'Obrigada, Rika.' - Syaoran voltou o rosto ainda mais surpreso para a jovem a sua frente, que não o olhava nos olhos. - 'Pode me ajudar, sim?' - Rika seguiu até um canto da cozinha e pegou a cadeira de rodas da patroa. Como não notara tal objeto no local, Syaoran não conseguia saber. Rika ajudou Sakura a se sentar em sua cadeira. 'Pode deixar que vou sozinha, Rika.' - a moça fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça e se retirou da cozinha.  
  
Syaoran continuava a observar a moça a sua frente abismado, enquanto ela tirava o lenço que lhe cobria os compridos cabelos castanho claros e tirava seu avental. Sakura começou a mover sua cadeira, indo em direção a porta, sem ainda olhar o rapaz, mas passando bem próximo a ele, olhou-o divertida.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo irônica): 'Se o senhor for tão bom psiquiatra quanto é esperto... Acho que vai ter que procurar outro emprego.' - encarou-o com os olhos em desafio e se virou, seguindo seu caminho, sem dar tempo ao jovem psiquiatra de, ao menos, fechar a boca.  
  
(Continua)  
  
16/12/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Huahuahuahuahuahua, adorei esse final, pobre Syaoran :P Bom, desculpem-me o atraso, não foi minha culpa, meu pai levou o computador pra consertar e só agora trouxe-o de volta. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ E também espero comentários. Se Deus permitir, finalizo esta história ainda este ano e quem sabe... ainda dou uma continuação a ela :) Até!  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus, meus pais, mas especialmente a Bruna-chan, que foi quem me ajudou a escrever este capítulo. Na verdade ela não curte anime, mas está me ajudando muito e até gostou da minha história, rindo um monte com este final :P Tanto que agora ELA é a minha co-escritora, já que o senhor Felippe nunca mais deu o ar de sua graça para me ajudar ¬¬ Obrigada a todos que me deixaram comentários, adoro vocês! 


	5. Desentendimentos

Oie, people! ^-^ No final das contas acabei me empolgando com esta fic, espero que vcs estejam gostando. Muitas coisas serão ditas neste capítulo, talvez vocês não entendam muito bem, mas vocês já sabem que tudo nas minhas fics tem um motivo, não? Caso eu esteja sendo confusa demais, não se sintam incomodados em me incomodar (esta foi tosca -_- aiai, só eu), eu explicarei de bom grado qualquer dúvida, adoro comentar fics ^-^ Sejam eles meus ou não. Mas já falei demais, ainda mais devido ao Big Comentário final, acho bom vocês lerem, não é só encheção de lingüiça, acho que pode esclarecer alguns pontos que talvez eu tenha deixado confuso durante este capítulo. Agora tá bom ^^" Espero que curtam!  
  
Capítulo5: Desentendimentos  
  
Tomoyo (em meio a risadas): 'Então vocês já se encontraram, ou melhor, se reencontraram'.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo de lado): 'Isso mesmo. E foi muito bom ver a cara de bobo dele quando percebeu quem eu era. Tive que me esforçar para não cair na gargalhada.'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Nem estou te reconhecendo, Saki-chan. Você é muito má quando se trata de Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura (cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos emburrada): 'Hunf, isso é pouco para aquele arrogante.'- Tomoyo simplesmente sorriu enigmática e devido ao repentino silêncio, Sakura se voltou para o relógio. - 'Aiaiai! Estou atrasada para minha primeira consulta!' - disse desesperada.  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo marota): 'Novidade... Quer ajuda ou vai sozinha?'  
  
Sakura: 'Vou só, a biblioteca fica perto desta sala.'- Se despediu da prima e seguiu em direção ao local em que teria suas consultas.  
  
---  
  
Sakura (abrindo a porta afobada): 'Gomenasai, estou atrasada.'  
  
Syaoran (sentado em uma poltrona e sorrindo de lado): 'Isso eu já notei, Srta. Kinotomo.' - E reforçou o pronome de tratamento. Sakura olhou feio para seu psiquiatra debochado e deslizou sua cadeira de rodas até ficar a uns dois metros de distância do rapaz.  
  
Sakura: 'Então podemos começar.'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo irônico): 'Ainda temos muito tempo, não se afobe. Nem nos apresentamos corretamente e você não prefere este divã à esta cadeira?'  
  
Sakura (indiferente): 'Estou bem aqui. Como já deve ter percebido devido ao nosso "inesperado encontro"...'- E sorriu de lado ao lembrar, encarando a reação do rapaz, que continuou lhe sorrindo, parecendo não se afetar com suas palavras - '... e mesmo que meu irmão não nos tenha apresentado formalmente, sou Kinomoto Sakura'. - E fez uma mesura leve ao rapaz que devolveu seu gesto.  
  
Syaoran (ainda sorrindo): 'Li Syaoran, seu novo psiquiatra, como já deve saber. Pena ser como paciente que lhe conheci, pois seria uma agradável surpresa se fosse em melhor ocasião.'- Sakura não conseguiu perceber se ele estava sendo irônico ou se dizia a verdade, permaneceu em silêncio, observando aquele rosto que sempre lhe recordava deboche e arrogância. - 'Bom, já que fomos apresentados, acho que podemos começar com nossa consulta.  
  
Sakura (encostando-se em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços, sorriso irônico): 'Mal posso esperar...'  
  
Syaoran (devolvendo a expressão de deboche): 'Muito bem, senhorita... Como se sente hoje?'  
  
Sakura (indiferente): 'Bem...'  
  
Syaoran (mudando a expressão para uma séria, fixando seus olhos penetrantes nos da garota): 'Espero que fique bem claro que aqui teremos uma relação psiquiatra/paciente. Tem que me dizer tudo o que sente, senão não poderei fazer muito por você.'  
  
Sakura (passando a encará-lo séria): 'Certo, tentarei fazer como me pede.' - Respirou fundo para continuar. - 'Acordei na expectativa de conseguir algum progresso na fisioterapia se me sair bem aqui... e ainda me sinto assim...' - Syaoran não desviava seu olhar da garota, mas Sakura mudou sua expressão e sorriu irônica - 'Além de muito satisfeita ao me lembrar do nosso encontro de ontem, que foi muito "interessante" diga-se de passagem.' - Syaoran não conseguiu resistir e sorriu, Sakura continuou no mesmo tom - 'Só espero que não fique flertando com toda empregada ou moradora desta casa, quem sabe desta cidade. O senhor não me parece ser muito santo e as mulheres aqui são de "seguir tradições" - fez uma pose pomposa e Syaoran soltou uma gostosa risada, Sakura o acompanhou. Por um momento o clima pesado entre eles pareceu se desvanecer.  
  
Syaoran (parando de rir): 'OK, senhorita Kinomoto. Primeiro, eu não sou tão mulherengo assim, não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com suas criadas. Segundo que também achei interessante nosso encontro, não sei se posso dizer se positiva ou negativamente.' - E fez uma pausa sorrindo irônico. - 'Terceiro que provavelmente não iria me interessar pelas mulheres daqui, sinceramente não gosto muito de tradições.' - Sakura sorriu com o comentário.  
  
Sakura: 'Falou igual ao meu irmão.' - Riu da cara de desagrado que se formou na face do rapaz. - 'Pelo que vejo não foi com a cara dele, não é mesmo?'  
  
Syaoran: 'Acho que foi ele quem não foi com a minha. Ficou olhando desconfiado para mim ontem o dia inteiro.' - disse lembrando-se do olhar frio que lhe seguiu durante toda a noite durante a hora do chá e o jantar, não era o mais compenetrante olhar frio que já recebeu, mas não era um dos piores. Mas subitamente Syaoran voltou a ficar sério, parecendo se lembrar que aquilo não era uma conversa entre amigos. - 'Certo, certo... vamos continuar. E como você costuma se sentir durante o dia-a-dia?'  
  
Sakura (depois de pensar um momento): 'Nos primeiro minutos me sinto bem... Mas logo que me dou conta da realidade...' - ficou com um ar triste e Syaoran se remexeu na poltrona, voltando a escrever evasivamente.  
  
Syaoran: 'O que quer dizer com "realidade"?'  
  
Sakura (desviando o olhar, mas ainda melancólica): 'A realidade em que meu pai não está mais presente...' - Syaoran olhou pela primeira vez com pena da garota, mas sua posição mantinha-o aparentemente indiferente, o que sempre procurava demonstrar aos seus paciente. - 'Além de que o fato de me encontrar nesta cadeira de rodas não me agrada nem um pouco.' - Sakura fez uma cara de emburrada que Syaoran tinha certeza já ter visto antes, mas onde?  
  
Syaoran e Sakura nem pareciam aqueles dois jovens implicantes de momentos antes. Estavam concentrados e sérios. Syaoran fez muitas perguntas: a infância dela, a presença dos pais, família e colegas, estudos, gostos, medos (o que levou certo tempo para Sakura responder e uma resposta um tanto quanto infrutífera, pois Sakura só admitiu seu medo por espíritos e Syaoran resolveu não insistir, já era incomum uma jovem daquela idade ter medo de "fantasmas", seus outros medos ele descobriria com o tempo), perguntou sobre seus momentos marcantes, tanto felizes quanto tristes, melhores amigos e o que ela fazia do dia-a-dia. Apesar da relutância inicial e da falta de aceitação de ambas as partes em relação ao outro, eles até que estavam se entendendo.  
  
Contudo, não foi apenas sobre a vida de Sakura que os dois conversaram, com perspicácia Syaoran tentou várias vezes descobrir algo sobre Yukito através da moça, mas a menina se mostrava vaga em suas respostas, levando o rapaz a desconfiar de tal ato, vacilando em deduzir se Sakura fazia pouco caso em relação a Yukito ou se ela tentava esconder algo. Achou mais provável a primeira opção.  
  
Já Sakura se encontrava em outro dilema, se não fosse totalmente franca com o rapaz talvez não conseguisse muitos progressos com seu tratamento, por outro lado, se dissesse toda verdade, se encontraria em uma situação complicada, pois não seria difícil um psiquiatra, que tem que ser o mais atento a detalhes possível, acabar descobrindo sobre o fato de Sakura ter se passado por Yukito durante seu treinamento nas montanhas. Além disso, outra coisa que estava se mostrando muito difícil para a garota, era esconder seus poderes do rapaz, sabia que se caso se exaltasse, com certeza ele perceberia resquícios de magia nela e o que o que ela menos queria era que ele percebesse tal situação, algo que talvez fosse ainda mais perigoso para ela do que se fosse franca com ele quanto a relação entre ela e Yukito. Sakura estava exasperada, com certeza não tinha sido uma boa idéia permitir que ele fosse seu psiquiatra, maldita hora em que aceitou tal situação!  
  
Contrário ao que se passava na cabeça da menina, ela tentava contar, com a maior naturalidade que conseguia transmitir, uma passagem de sua adolescência, durante sua festa de quinze anos: Quando dançou com o pai e como Touya ficou irado quando a viu dançando com um amigo de infância, Eriol. Este foi outro ponto que despertou a atenção de Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: 'E você conhece Eriol desde quando?'  
  
Sakura: 'Hm... Desde meus onze anos. Ele sempre foi uma presença constante na minha adolescência, se não fosse por ele, não sei o que seria de mim hoje. Bom, meu pai era conhecido da família de Eriol e ele passou uma temporada aqui, tanto que foi ele quem me convidou a ir para...' - Sakura pareceu perceber que dissera algo errado e Syaoran pareceu perceber, pois voltou os olhos curiosos (e desconfiados) para ela.  
  
Syaoran (encarando-a fixamente): 'Para...?'  
  
Sakura (falando mais rápido que o normal): 'Para Inglaterra!' - Syaoran encarou-a firmemente, parecendo descrente. - 'Fui para lá com 16 anos e fiquei um ano conhecendo o país.'  
  
Syaoran (perspicaz): 'Então seu inglês deve ser muito bom, não?'  
  
Sakura (sentindo-se acuada): 'Er... mais ou menos... Na verdade eu só convivi com japoneses na maior parte do tempo. Não melhorei muito.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Entendo...' - Sakura sentiu como se aquele "entendo" fosse mais um "duvido", mas não disse nada, tentando parecer a mais inocente possível. - 'E depois disso... o que fez?'  
  
Sakura (aliviada por mudar de assunto): 'Bom, voltei para Tomoeda e durante o ano inteiro estudei para tentar recuperar o ano perdido.' - e fez uma pausa um pouco longa, chamando a atenção do rapaz. - 'Até que veio aquela noite em que...' - parou parecendo não conseguir continuar e novamente se sentiu triste.  
  
Syaoran (encarando-a): 'Até que...?'  
  
Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'O assalto... a arma... meu pai...' - Mas não conseguiu concluir, porém Syaoran entendeu.  
  
Touya e Meylin já haviam comentado sobre o aparente "trauma" da garota. E era para isso que ele estava lá, para saber se devido àquela noite em que a menina viu o pai morrer ela sofreu tamanho choque que, junto do ferimento que havia sofrido, contribuiu para que ela não conseguisse voltar a andar, era nesse ponto que ele tentaria se concentrar. Pois assim como Meylin, estava ali por ter uma missão para com o seu Clã, mas missão que não o impedia de cumprir seu dever como psiquiatra: ajudar a moça no que pudesse... e ele tentaria fazer ao máximo o que lhe foi cabido pelo irmão da garota. Um irmão que nitidamente demonstrava seu carinho e devoção pela jovem que, para ele, como psiquiatra, escondia algo atrás daquele ar irônico para com ele... uma menina que escondia, quem sabe, até sua verdadeira personalidade, que ele, surpreso, se viu tentado a saber qual era. Saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir um soluço baixinho da garota, tinha a ligeira impressão que ela se esforçava para não deixar as lágrimas cederem "Como é tonta, aposto como é orgulho, não querendo que a veja chorar".  
  
Syaoran (subitamente guardando suas coisas como se nada tivesse acontecido): 'Bom... Continuamos amanhã, já pode se retirar.'  
  
Sakura (parecendo acordar de suas lembranças): 'Uh... ah, certo. Até...' - e saiu lentamente.  
  
Vários minutos depois, assim que Syaoran terminou de guardar suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca, ainda pôde ver Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: 'Ei, pode me dizer onde é o salão de jantar?'  
  
Sakura (sem nenhum resquício de lágrimas e olhando-o debochada): 'Se vira...' - Syaoran ficou sem reação e ela sorriu de lado - 'Lá dentro eu sou a paciente, aqui continuo sendo a garota que não vai com a sua cara.' - e saiu sem dizer mais nada.  
  
Syaoran (bravo): 'Filhinha de papai...'  
  
***  
  
Hong Kong - China.  
  
Em um ambiente escuro, porém não o suficiente para impedir a visão de alguma pessoa, encontrava-se duas fileiras de grandes poltronas. Aqueles que se sentavam nas partes superiores, tinham poder maior do que aqueles que se encontravam na parte inferior e de longe, tal cenário poderia ser comparado a uma pequena escada de dois degraus, porém, com uma forma um tanto quanto ondulada. Podia ser comparado a um tribunal de grandes padrões.  
  
Em tal cenário encontrava-se figuras encobertas pelas sombras, contudo, não eram todas as poltronas que eram ocupadas, uma delas estava vazia, há anos vazia. Enquanto outra estava temporariamente vazia. Quanto as outras, que somavam doze, estavam ocupadas por pessoas de aparência severa, mas parecendo serena, juvenil, porém com ar antigo. Vestiam túnicas antigas, as mesmas que seus antepassados costumavam usar, antigos magos e magas de grande poder, protegidos, cada um, por um espírito enviado a Terra por Deus.  
  
Estes sentados pacientemente para, o que parecia, o início de uma reunião, eram os chamados anciões, protetores e conselheiros do poderoso e renomado Clã Li, o mais conhecido e mais antigo Clã de toda China.  
  
Alguns segundos se passaram.  
  
Ouviu-se o ruído de uma porta velha a ser aberta. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelos passos cuidadosos da figura que acabara de atravessar tal porta.  
  
Voz masculina1: 'Quais são as notícias?' era uma voz severa entre as sombras do palanque.  
  
Rapaz (de joelhos em posição submissa): 'De acordo com nossos espiões, eles ainda não as conseguiram.'  
  
Voz masculina (ligeiramente alterado disse em tom baixo, com se para si mesmo): 'Aqueles dois rebeldes...' - levantou o tom de voz novamente se dirigindo ao rapaz de cabeça baixa no meio do salão. - 'Darei a eles quinze dias, caso não consigam nenhum progresso...' - fez uma ligeira pausa, um sorriso sinistro podia ser distinguido das sombras de onde a voz parecia vir - 'Entre em ação.'  
  
O rapaz, ainda com a expressão neutra, acenou positivamente com a cabeça e depois de uma longa mesura respeitosa virou-se para se retirar do salão. O local ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que o som da porta se fechando foi ouvido, ecoando por todo o salão.  
  
Voz feminina1: 'Já perdemos muito tempo atrás delas. É realmente necessário que as consigamos?'  
  
Voz masculina1: 'Fundamental. Vós sabeis que não temos outra alternativa, caso contrário pode ser o fim dela.' - reforçou a palavra "dela" como se dramatizasse a situação, houve alguns murmúrios entre os senhores e senhoras do local ao tocarem no assunto.  
  
Voz masculina2 (num tom grave e forte): 'Não entendo com isso foi acontecer com ela. Os curandeiros já descobriram algo?'  
  
Voz masculina1: 'Nada, nem os médicos nem os curandeiros. Parece que a situação é mais grave do que aparenta. Tratando-se de quem é, aquele jovem rebelde deveria estar mais preocupado.'  
  
Voz masculina3 (uma voz calma): 'O garoto, apesar de tudo, tem noção das suas responsabilidades, não posso negar.'  
  
Voz feminina2: 'Acho que não há motivos para tantas preocupações, senhores. O que for para ser, será.'  
  
Voz masculina4: 'Ela tem razão, o fluxo do destino se encarregará do futuro.'  
  
Voz feminina3: 'Ainda assim temo por ela.'  
  
Voz masculina1: 'Tem razão, por isso temos que tomar nossas providências. Como ficou resolvido, se nesses quinze dias eles não conseguirem, Saigo entrará em ação.' - houve um murmúrio de aprovação, outros em dúvidas e preocupações e outros quietos, apenas aguardando o que iria acontecer.  
  
***  
  
Tomoeda - Japão, Mansão da família Kinomoto.  
  
Voz masculina (furioso, socando a mesa a sua frente): 'Droga! Eu não acredito que eles vão se meter!'  
  
Voz feminina: 'Shhh, desconte sua raiva com menos barulho, os Kinomoto podem ouvir.'  
  
Voz masculina (tentando se acalmar): 'E quanto tempo nós temos, Meylin?'  
  
Meylin (depois de um suspiro): 'Quinze dias. E eles ainda estão nos observando, Syaoran, observando nosso progresso.'  
  
Syaoran (ainda irritado): 'Droga, já faz dias que comecei a cuidar da Kinomoto, mas ela ainda não me falou nada sobre quando Tsukishiro volta, estou começando a ficar impaciente.'  
  
Meylin (sorrindo de lado): 'Diga-me o que eu já não sei.' - fez uma pequena pausa e suspirou enquanto se sentava na cama de seu quarto, de frente para o primo que olhava pela janela - 'E ninguém parece saber quando ele chega, parece que ele sempre viaja e nunca diz quando volta.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Não foi assim que eu planejei que seriam as coisas.'  
  
Meylin (sorrindo desapontada): 'Frustrante, não?'  
  
Syaoran (virando-se para a prima e sorrindo com a mesma expressão): 'Nem me fale...' - fechou os olhos e suspirou, colocando as mãos no bolso e seguindo para a porta do quarto.  
  
Meylin: 'Já está na hora da consulta?'  
  
Syaoran (virando-se para Meylin): 'Sim... Vou ter que enfrentar aquela garotinha mimada de novo.' - disse fazendo cara feia, Meylin riu.  
  
Meylin: 'Oras, ela não é má pessoa. Na verdade não entendi porque ela não gostou de você. Acho que ela associou o seu rosto com a conclusão que ela chegou de que psiquiatras só cuidam de loucos e "Ela não é louca" - disse imitando a voz de Sakura, Syaoran riu.  
  
Syaoran: 'Pode ser....' - fez uma leve pausa pensando um pouco - 'Mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela me esconde algo. Você sabe que não é difícil eu perceber o que se vai na cabeça das pessoas, isso é fundamental para um psiquiatra, mas o problema é que eu não consigo identificar o que vejo quando tento decifrar o que se vai na mente dela.' - cerrou de leve os olhos, parecendo pensar com mais afinco - 'É uma sensação... de... familiaridade...' - Meylin olhou sem entender para o primo, ele pareceu perceber que devia estar falando besteira e recuperou o habitual ar de superioridade. - 'Bom, é agora.'  
  
Meylin (sorrindo): 'Hehehe, boa sorte.'  
  
Syaoran (fazendo cara de pobrezinho): 'Vou precisar...' - e Meylin riu gostoso enquanto o primo saía pela porta.  
  
***  
  
Quinze dias depois.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Ah!!!! Me devolva já!!!!' - e um rapaz saía correndo pela biblioteca, evitando que a moça o alcançasse.  
  
Syaoran (rindo provocante): 'Ah, agora sou eu que tenho que devolver, né dona Sakura!' - dizia ele para a menina que deslizava em sua cadeira de rodas tentando alcançá-lo, chamas nos olhos.  
  
Sakura (furiosa): 'Ora, seu... Me devolva já, isso não é da sua conta, é algo particular!' - e o rapaz desviava dela novamente.  
  
Syaoran: 'Então devolva meu caderno de anotações, eu sei muito bem que foi a senhorita que pegou ele hoje cedo.' - disse enquanto levantava o braço, evitando que ela alcançasse o livro.  
  
Sakura: 'Grr!!! Eu só queria saber o que você anda escrevendo de mim! Eu tenho todo o direito!' - dizia ela esticando o braço o máximo que podia para tentar alcançar o pequeno livro branco nas mãos do seu psiquiatra. 'Eu não achei que você pudesse ser tão infantil, Li Xiao Lang!' - o rapaz parou de sorrir debochado na hora e encarou-a firmemente. Não notando por qual motivo, mas feliz por ele ter abaixado seu braço, Sakura conseguiu alcançar o livro das mãos do rapaz, mas ele não tentou evitar.  
  
Syaoran (encarando-a sério): 'Como é que é?' - Sakura neste momento comprimia seu livro contra seu colo, em seguida virando a cadeira de rodas para se distanciar do rapaz, não pareceu compreender a pergunta.  
  
Sakura (indiferente): 'Como é que é o quê?' - disse sem dar importância ao assunto.  
  
Syaoran (caminhando lentamente até a moça): 'Do que foi que você me chamou?' - Sakura parou de empurrar as rodas de sua cadeira, finalmente entendo o que ele queria dizer "Como eu sou uma baka!" concluiu se batendo mentalmente.  
  
Sakura (tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e virando-se para ele, que estava a poucos passos dela): 'Oras, pelo seu nome.'  
  
Syaoran (não parecendo aceitar a resposta): 'Nunca te falei que meu nome é Xiao Lang.' - disse e Sakura engoliu em seco. - 'Fui apresentado como Syaoran, que é como os japoneses pronunciam meu nome, não como Xiao Lang.'  
  
Sakura se sentiu encurralada, como iria responder a pergunta? E o pior! Sabia que não podia ser qualquer uma, o rapaz não era nem um bobo e mais uma vez o fato dele ser psiquiatra dificultava a credibilidade que suas mentiras pareciam ter. Era fácil para ele perceber se ela estava mentindo, podia perceber que ele via através de seus olhos, sabia que ele conseguia enxergar mais do que olhos comuns enxergam, conseguia enxergar sua alma e era isso que deixava Sakura tão nervosa na presença do jovem, fazendo-a transmitir um ar irônico toda vez que estavam perto, na tentativa de esconder seu verdadeiro "eu" para o jovem.  
  
Porém este não era o momento oportuno para pensar em tais fatos, tinha que encontrar uma resposta convincente e sabia que teria que ser muito convincente. Estava começando a ficar mais nervosa que o costume e isso seria sua sentença, pois não faltava muito para ela se descontrolar e deixar seus poderes se revelarem, essa era a última coisa que queria. "Vamos Sakura, pense rápido..." Syaoran continuava a encará-la de maneira desconfiada, ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo.  
  
Voz masculina (soando longe): 'Um cavalo se aproxima!' - por um momento Sakura se sentiu aliviada ao perceber que Syaoran parou de olhá-la, aquele olhar a fazia sentir-se um tanto quanto desprotegida. O rapaz andou até a janela do local, estavam no segundo andar da casa e ele parecia tentar descobrir quem era o vulto montado em um cavalo cinzento aproximando-se a galopes rápidos da mansão Kinomoto. Sakura aproximou-se do jovem e olhou para a janela, sentiu seu coração parar.  
  
Sakura (em um sussurro): 'Não pode ser.'  
  
***  
  
Touya estava contente, finalmente reveria o amigo e ele tinha esperanças de conseguir fazer o amigo ficar no lugar do Moleque, que era como ele se referia a Li Syaoran. Desde o primeiro momento que colocou os olhos nele Touya não gostou nada nada do rapaz, mas fazer o quê? Era preciso que tentasse fazer sua irmã melhorar e o Li tinha boa fama como psiquiatra, porém, talvez conseguisse mudar a situação agora, isso depois que sua noiva foi avisá-lo da chegada de certa pessoa.  
  
O rapaz desceu as escadas rapidamente, seguido por sua noiva, encaminhou- se até a porta para dar as boas vindas ao recém chegado, estava muito contente. Por outro lado, Tomoyo se mantinha calada e por mais que isso fosse normal da parte da moça de poucas palavras muitas vezes, quem parasse para prestar atenção talvez conseguisse perceber um certo ar de nervosismo em suas faces. Porém ninguém estava prestando atenção nas reações da jovem, apenas em um cavalo cinzento que se aproximava em alta velocidade, sendo que o cavaleiro era saudado por todos os criados daquela mansão logo entrou na propriedade.  
  
O jovem desceu do cavalo com destreza e foi cumprimentar os amigos, enquanto tirava a capa que cobria suas faces.  
  
***  
  
Sakura estava realmente preocupada, droga! Aquele não era o momento oportuno para ele aparecer, todo o cuidado que tivera até presente momento talvez fosse em vão e ela sinceramente não desejava isso. Virou-se em sua cadeira de rodas sem dar atenção ao seu psiquiatra que desviava os olhos da janela para ela, de forma curiosa. Sakura deslizou em sua cadeira rapidamente até a porta, abriu-a e atravessou-a, sem ao menos dar alguma explicação. Sem entender a reação da garota, Syaoran voltou a observar através da janela, tentando descobrir quem era o cavaleiro que se aproximava, em poucos segundos seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se virou correndo, atravessando a porta quase tão veloz quanto sua paciente.  
  
Enquanto chegava às escadas, Sakura já estava no salão de entrada da casa, parecia querer atravessar o mais rápido possível a porta de entrada e Syaoran sentiu ansiedade emanando da moça. Contudo, contrariando suas expectativas, invés de continuar seu caminho, Sakura virou sua face de encontro ao do rapaz, parecendo, deduziu Syaoran, que desistira de sua idéia inicial.  
  
Sakura se sentiu encurralada novamente, talvez esta situação fosse pior do que ter respondido à pergunta de Syaoran há minutos, o que iria fazer? Não teria tempo de falar com o jovem que chegava em sua casa sem despertar suspeitas por parte de seu psiquiatra. "Droga! Por que isso só acontece comigo?" concluiu exasperada. Mas não teve tempo para mais lamentações, pois enquanto percebia a porta de entrada ser aberta novamente para dar passagem àqueles que estavam do lado de fora, sentiu Syaoran a poucos passos de si, ele descera a escada e ela nem percebera.  
  
Syaoran olhou para a porta e viu o irmão de sua paciente entrando e enquanto os dois rapazes trocavam olhares assassinos, Sakura estava ansiosa na espera daquele que entraria em poucos momentos. Alguns segundos se passaram e Tomoyo entrou acompanhada de um jovem rapaz de cabelos em um tom quase cinza, óculos e feições serenas, em seu corpo uma capa de viagem. Sakura sentiu, mesmo estando de costas dele, o olhar de Syaoran se desviando do seu irmão para o jovem que acabara de entrar. O rapaz que entrara fez o mesmo gesto, encarando profundamente o jovem que estava aos pés da escada. "Acabou a farsa..." pensou pesarosa Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Então, depois de tanto tempo o esperando, finalmente ele aparecia. Antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu os passos de alguém no alto da escada. Syaoran sabia que se tratava de Meylin e não tinha dúvidas de que ela deveria estar tendo a mesma sensação de contentamento que ele. Bom, talvez não a mesma, pois mesmo não querendo admitir, sabia que havia sentido a falta do amigo.  
  
O jovem que Syaoran encarava desviou seu olhar para a jovem que estava ao alto da escada, por um momento Syaoran pareceu notar certa confusão na expressão do jovem, mas isto foi por breves segundos, pois novamente o rapaz desviava o olhar, dessa vez para a prima de Sakura, que Syaoran teve a ligeira impressão que gesticulou levemente sua boca.  
  
No entanto, era uma cena estranha, realmente estranha. Podia sentir o clima pesado na sala, sentia que os segundos pareciam minutos tão lentos passavam. Não parecia que alguém tomaria a iniciativa e diria algo. Até mesmo Kinomoto Touya, que não parecia entender o motivo de tal silêncio, estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. Porém, foi a sensação que sentiu vir de sua jovem paciente é que mais incomodava o rapaz, talvez mais ainda do que aquele inesperado, porém alivioso, encontro. Sentiu vindo da jovem tamanho nervosismo que começou a reconhecer algo vindo da jovem que não esperava, talvez... talvez...  
  
Mas não pode concluir seu pensamento, pois alguém dirigiu a palavra a ele, acabando com o clima tenso do local.  
  
***  
  
Era agora, Sakura sabia que não haveria escapatória, seu amigo não iria reconhecer Syaoran e tudo iria por água a baixo. Todos seus cuidados em se manter distante de seu psiquiatra, todo o plano que bolara com a ajuda de Tomoyo e Eriol, significariam nada assim que aquele jovem a sua frente abrisse a boca. Sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de si, começou a se desesperar, sabia que caso não se controlasse Syaoran ia acabar percebendo seus poderes... contudo... o que isso importava agora? Ele ia saber de qualquer jeito. Sentiu seu coração batendo rápido e sabia que não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo, estava tudo acabado, terminado, destruído. "Acabou a farsa..."  
  
Porém...  
  
Voz masculina: 'Li Xiao Lang, há quanto tempo...' - Sakura levantou os olhos assustada para o rapaz a sua frente, como? Como? Como Yukito havia reconhecido Syaoran se...? Desviou os olhos para a prima que se mantinha ao lado de Yukito sorrindo para ela enigmaticamente e devolveu em um sorriso mais do que aliviado, depois teria que agradecer Tomoyo por mais essa ajuda.  
  
(Continua)  
  
06/01/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
(Big) Comentário da autora: Finalmente o "reencontro" entre Syaoran e Yukito :) Hehehe, o que irá acontecer. Pobre Sakura, realmente ficou preocupada. Mas no próximo capítulo, caso vocês não tenham entendido muito bem, eu irei explicar melhor a situação. Mas acho que ficou claro o fato do medo de Sakura ao ver Yukito, não? Quero dizer, Yukito não conheceu Syaoran, logo não poderia RE-conhecê-lo e Sakura teria que conversar com ele antes que os dois se encontrassem. Porém não foi o que aconteceu, mas graças a ajuda de nossa querida Tomoyo (que, espero tenham entendido quando disse que "segundos depois Tomoyo entrou acomapanhada de um rapaz" estava dizendo em rápidas palavras a Yukito qual era a situação), tudo acabou se resolvendo. Caso eu não tenha sido clara, espero que me perdoem e qualquer dúvida é só entrarem em contato comigo. Ah! Quase esqueço, neste final de capítulo vcs viram que eu mudei várias vezes de cena, certo? Foi para que vcs tivessem uma idéia do que cada um estava pensando naquele determinado momento, quem ainda não entendeu, eu sempre uso *** ou --- quando demonstro passagem de tempo ou cena, mas acho que vcs acabam entendendo :P Mais coisas sobre os anciões será esclarecida futuramente, eles terão certa participação um tanto quanto fundamental nesta fanfic. Mas já adianto que, neste fic, eles tem a aparência jovem, dos 25 aos 50 anos, apenas tem a alma "velha", irei explicar isso nos capítulos a se seguir. Espero que tenham entendido como era o local em que eles estavam, se assemelha a metade de uma arquibancada de estádio, porém, apenas com duas fileiras. Em todo caso, espero sinceramente que estejam gostando, eu, pessoalmente, adoro as partes em que a Sakura e o Syoaran estão brigando, hehehe ^-^ Mas por favor, mail me!!! Ou review me :P Sério mesmo gente, eu preciso saber o que vocês acham e como estão vendo estou trabalhando duro para tentar postar toda semana um capítulo novo, mas espero ser recompensada um pouquinho, né T-T Desculpem o Big Comentário, mas acho que ele era um tanto quanto necessário, talvez não, mas sempre é bom prevenir. ^-^  
  
Agradecimentos: Em especial à Bruna-chan, mesmo que desta vez ela não tenha me ajudado muito porque escrevi este capítulo de súbito. À Violet-Tomoyo, ^- ^ você sempre deixa comentários e eles sempre me comovem, muito obrigada mesmo. E ao Calerom, que acompanha quase todas as minhas fics e sempre tem as palavras certas na medida certa para dizer o que acha, ele simplesmente me faz ter vontade de continuar, tão gostosos são os comentários dele de se ler. Por mais, Arigatou Minna-san!!!! ^-^ Adoro vocês! E C Ya! 


	6. Tentando manter segredo

Eu não vou fazer um comentário muito grande agora, só que eu gostaria que vocês não deixassem de revisar minha fic, isso é muito importante para mim e que muitas surpresas foram reservadas para estes capítulos seguintes. Este em especial é um que eu gosto muito e espero que agrade a vocês também ^-^ Espero que gostem!  
  
Capítulo6: Tentando manter segredo  
  
No capítulo anterior:  
  
Voz masculina: 'Li Xiao Lang, há quanto tempo...' - Sakura levantou os olhos assustada para o rapaz a sua frente, como? Como? Como Yukito havia reconhecido Syaoran se...? Desviou os olhos para a prima que se mantinha ao lado de Yukito sorrindo para ela enigmaticamente e devolveu em um sorriso mais do que aliviado, depois teria que agradecer Tomoyo por mais essa ajuda.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran (mantendo-se sério, fazendo uma leve mesura): 'Há muito tempo, Tsukishiro-san.' Apesar do aparecimento de Yukito, Syaoran sabia que estava em cima do prazo, há quinze dias havia ficado sabendo que precisava conseguir algum progresso dentro de duas semanas, mas só agora o dono das cartas Clow resolvera aparecer. Syaoran ouviu Meylin descendo as escadas e pelos passos incertos ouvidos da escada podia perceber que ela deveria estar tão nervosa quanto ele. Enquanto pensava nisso, Yukito também lhe fez uma mesura, enquanto desviava-se para cumprimentar a ex-noiva.  
  
Yukito (abraçando Sakura): 'Quando tempo Sakura-chan. Como se sente?' Sakura retribuiu o abraço sorrindo, estava muito aliviada. Por um momento achou que tudo seria descoberto pelo jovem psiquiatra, mas graças a intervenção rápida de sua prima tal infelicidade não veio a acontecer. Conseguiu se acalmar durante os poucos segundos que ficou abraçada ao amigo e controlou finalmente seus poderes. Qualquer vestígio de que sua armação poderia ser desvendada acabou com este último ato.  
  
Touya (olhando desconfiado para Syaoran): 'Não sabia que conhecia o Sr. Li, Yukito.' Dirigia-se ao amigo, mas não desviava o olhar de Syaoran. Sakura se sentiu tensa novamente, por um momento havia se esquecido de Touya, o irmão também não desconfiava de sua farsa.  
  
Yukito (voltando-se para Touya): 'Foi quando fui para China, não se lembra Touya? Quando fiquei um ano fora? Fazendo pesquisas médicas?' Syaoran agora entendia por que Sakura não lhe dizia nada sobre Yukito, o rapaz parecia não ter contado aos Kinomoto sobre seus poderes.  
  
Touya (voltando para Yukito): 'Entendo... Faz sentido.' Touya desfez a cara desconfiada e sorriu para o amigo 'Mas agora venha, meu caro amigo. Temos muito o que conversar, até quando pretende ficar dessa vez?' Enquanto dizia tais palavras conduzia o amigo para a biblioteca da casa, com um braço em volta dos ombros do amigo, em nítida camaradagem. Tomoyo os seguiu e os Li perceberam que não se tratava de uma reunião particular quando Tomoyo pediu para que os acompanhasse. Meylin e Tomoyo seguiram na frente, quanto a Syaoran e Sakura... os dois pareciam perdidos em pensamentos. Quando ouviram a porta da biblioteca sendo fechada se tocaram de que deviam parecer bobos parados ali no hall de entrada, se entreolharam e Sakura desviou o olhar primeiro, seguindo para a biblioteca, Syaoran teve a ligeira impressão de que a menina estava um tanto quanto nervosa.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran tentou dizer para Yukito durante todo o almoço que precisava conversar com ele, é claro que não diretamente, mas qualquer um teria percebido o estado de espírito do rapaz. Mas Syaoran sabia o quanto Yukito podia ser desligado e não estranhou a falta de percepção do rapaz. Tomoyo, Yukito e Touya, conversavam animadamente sobre o longo período em que o jovem médico estivera fora, enquanto Syaoran falava poucas vezes, tentando emendar as mentiras que Yukito contava sobre a China quando Touya fazia alguma pergunta sobre a época em que o quase irmão estivera fora do país, mas tanto Meylin quanto Sakura se mantinham em silêncio, a primeira por não saber o que falar, quanto a Sakura... bom, esta estava era pensando em como falar com Yukito antes de Syaoran para armarem um jeito de enganar o psiquiatra. Pois apesar de ser um tanto quanto ingênua às vezes, devido ao fato de saber o grau de perigo no momento, logo havia percebido as indiretas de Syaoran, contrariando o pensamento do rapaz em relação a falta de percepção de "Yukito". Além disso, Touya teve a desagradável idéia de perguntar, logo o amigo chegara, quanto tempo Yukito iria ficar e o rapaz descuidadamente dissera que ficaria até o começo da primavera. O inverno mal acabara de começar.  
  
Touya: 'Você não concorda comigo, Sakura?' A menina levou um pequeno susto com a pergunta direcionada à ela, estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos, algo não muito comum, na opinião de Touya, que não escutara direito. Sua única reação foi uma cara um tanto quanto constrangida, enquanto uma gota lhe surgia ao lado da cabeça.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Hehehe, como é?' Touya olhou fixamente para Sakura e a menina se sentiu ainda mais sem graça, o irmão podia ser muito perspicaz quando queria e Sakura tinha quase certeza de que ele sabia que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo.  
  
Touya (mantendo o olhar desconfiado): 'Perguntei se não acha uma agradável idéia fazermos uma festa de comemoração à chegada de Yukito.'  
  
Sakura: 'É... é, pode ser.' Touya desviou o olhar para voltar a conversar com Yukito. Sakura baixou a cabeça para seu prato de comida praticamente intocado e voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos. Tomoyo começou a encará- la, sabia que a amiga tentava imaginar um jeito de conversar com Yukito, isto era palpável. Mas ao contrário de Sakura, Tomoyo sabia muito bem que Yukito saberia ser muito cuidadoso e não deixaria escapar nada inconveniente, caso tivesse que falar com Syaoran. Sua maior preocupação era os olhares que Syaoran lançava à sua prima, se sua percepção não lhe falhava, sabia muito bem que o rapaz estava analisando as reações de Sakura e se a menina não tomasse cuidado ele iria descobrir logo logo a verdade, e não seria através de Yukito.  
  
Touya (se levantando): 'Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho algumas coisas pendentes para resolver. Tomoyo, por favor, arrume o quarto em que Yukito costumava ficar para ele, sim?' Tomoyo acenou positivamente enquanto também se retirava, junto com o noivo. Na mesa permaneceram apenas Yukito, que ainda comia, Syaoran que não dizia nada por estarem na presença de Sakura e Meylin que não ousava se pronunciar antes que o primo o fizesse. O clima voltou a ficar tenso, como estivera no hall de entrada há algumas horas. Mas antes que Sakura ou Syaoran pensassem em dizer algo, Yukito simplesmente levantou pedindo licença e se retirou do salão de jantar, sob os olhares incrédulos dos outros três.  
  
Syaoran e Sakura se encararam, o primeiro se decidindo se também devia se retirar, a segunda pensando no que ele iria fazer. Logo, os dois pediram licença ao mesmo tempo, ruborizando-se no mesmo instante, enquanto Meylin balançava a cabeça em negação, como se dissesse que não merecia aquilo. Antes que Syaoran ou Sakura resolvessem se mover, saindo do estado de transe que pareciam estar, Meylin se levantou e sem ao menos pedir licença, saiu, imaginando quanto o primo podia ser tonto quando queria, se fosse ela já tinha falado com Tsukishiro há muito tempo. Ficaram apenas psiquiatra e paciente no salão, sob um silêncio um tanto quanto incômodo. A garota resolveu tomar logo a palavra, um tanto vacilante.  
  
Sakura (de cabeça baixa, evitando o olhar do rapaz): 'Er... Bom... É... se você me dá licença, eu vou me retirar.' Antes que pudesse tocar nas rodas de sua cadeira, o rapaz deu um passo à frente, também parecendo vacilante, a garota parou em seu movimento e encarou-o.  
  
Syaoran (analisando-a): 'Kinomoto... Por que você esteve quieta durante todo o almoço?' Sakura não esperava por esta pergunta e ficou sem reação. O que iria dizer agora? "Ah, sabe como é, né? Eu estava tentando disfarçar todo este tempo que eu era o Yukito no treinamento, mas estava muito difícil porque ele chegou de repente e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Aí fiquei pensando em como falar com ele primeiro que você para esclarecer a situação antes que qualquer inconveniente ocorresse. Alguma coisa contra?" Tá bom... esta seria a última coisa que diria, "ridículo" concluiu. Mas enquanto permanecia no Mundo da Imaginação, Syaoran continuava a encará-la, tentando desvendar os mistérios que a menina tanto insistia em manter. Sakura só viu uma saída, desviar do assunto, de preferência irritando-o.  
  
Sakura (indiferente): 'Não posso mais ficar quieta, é? Além de pegar minhas coisas sem me consultar ainda acha que tem o direito de me dizer quando posso ou não falar, é? Senhor dono da verdade e da justiça, eu também tenho o direito do livre arbítrio se você não sabe.' Uma veia saltou na testa de Syaoran, aquela menina sabia tirá-lo do sério, "Garotinha impertinente!" pensou exasperado.  
  
Syaoran (totalmente irritado): 'Ora, sua garotinha mimada! Eu só fiz uma pergunta simples, precisa ser tão mal educada?! Além do mais, eu sou seu psiquiatra e tenho todo direito de lhe perguntar isso! Você fala mais que a boca, o que queria que eu achasse? Que você engoliu um espinho de peixe e não conseguia falar, é? E outra coisa, eu só peguei o seu livro porque você' e apontou o dedo para cara dela 'pegou minhas anotações!' Sakura acabou caindo no próprio jogo e se descontrolou também.  
  
Sakura (soltando fumaça pelas têmporas): 'Garotinha é a mãe! Seu pretensioso! Até parece que você é o Senhor Maturidade! Não te devo explicações de nada, eu faço o que bem entender e você não tem nada a ver com isso!'  
  
Syaoran (indignado): 'Ha! Como é que eu não tenho nada a ver, hein? E o que acha que eu vim fazer aqui? Acha que te aturo porque quero, é? Ou será que acha que eu sou fascinado por você a ponto de gostar de ouvir você me insultando a toda hora, hein?!' Fez uma leve pausa e sorriu ironicamente, cruzou os braços fazendo pose 'Às vezes tenho a ligeira impressão que você me insulta tanto porque quer chamar minha atenção.' Sakura abriu a boca totalmente indignada, sem saber o que responder, o rapaz adorou a reação e resolveu continuar 'Ou talvez você implica tanto comigo na tentativa de tentar resistir à vontade de...'  
  
Sakura (totalmente exaltada): 'Cala essa boca!!! Não ouse terminar esta sentença!!! Seu pretensioso, arrogante, machista!!! Ah!!!! Eu te odeio seu... seu... seu... ***piiiiii*** (proibido para menores)!!!!!  
  
Syaoran (fingindo indignação): 'Sakurinha....! Mas que boca suja. Se seu irmão ouve você falando assim...' Colocou uma das mãos na cintura (normalmente eu não faço comentários do meio da fic, mas imaginem o Syaoran nessa pose, huahuahuahua) enquanto balançava o indicador para o rosto da moça 'Acho que vamos ter que lavar esta boquinha com sabão, hein?' Sakura estava vermelha, fumaça saindo pelas têmporas, olhos em chamas.  
  
Sakura (se olhar matasse, Syaoran estaria durinho no chão): 'Grr.... Você!! Você!!!! Como ousa?!!!!' Começou a empurrar sua cadeira para frente, ficando a centímetros do rapaz que se mantinha em pé, como se quisesse mostrar que olhava ela por cima. Sakura estreitou os olhos. 'Se eu não estivesse nessa cadeira, você...'  
  
Syaoran (cruzando os braços e sorrindo sarcástico): 'Bom, podemos igualar as coisas. Quero ver o que você faria.' Puxou uma cadeira e sentou de frente para a moça, encaravam-se a poucos centímetros. E enquanto o rapaz sorria desafiador para a moça, esta soltava chamas pelos olhos. O rapaz imaginou que ela, provavelmente iria lhe dar um tapa, não iria resistir, iria fingir indignação. No final das contas adorava irritá-la desse jeito, não podia deixar de admitir que sentia toda tensão sumindo quando "conversavam".  
  
Porém, contrariando as expectativas do rapaz, Sakura não se limitou a um mero, simples, insignificante tapinha, como Syaoran parecia "adivinhar". Ah... isso seria muito pouco, muito pouco mesmo para aquele machista. Mudou o olhar de irritado para, o que Syaoran constatou totalmente incrédulo, sedutor, e que olhar sedutor! Syaoran não esperava um olhar daqueles naquela carinha inocente de sua paciente. Sakura, levantou a mão levemente e acariciou a face do rapaz, que diante de tal ato, ficou sem nenhuma reação. Não se contentando, a moça levantou a outra mão e deslizou pelos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz, aproximando ainda mais os rostos. Aproximou seus lábios do rosto do rapaz, respirando levemente por toda extensão do rosto de Syaoran. Se antes se sentia nervoso pelos insultos da moça, agora o rapaz sentia-se muito mais nervoso, e não eram pelos insultos, mas pela proximidade dos mesmo lábios que há minutos o xingavam. Engoliu em seco, aquela menininha estava começando a atordoá-lo, abriu os lábios levemente, procurando respirar pela boca, já que seu nariz parecia não estar dando conta do recado, era impressão sua ou o ar no salão estava mais rarefeito? Ou ainda mesmo a temperatura no local estava subindo?! Aquele joguinho estava descontrolando-o, mais um pouco e não poderia mais responder por seus atos. Mas Sakura ainda não estava satisfeita, desviou os lábios do rosto do rapaz, que se sentiu totalmente frustado. No entanto, a frustração durou pouco tempo, pois ao desviar a boca da face dele, Sakura dirigiu-se até uma de suas orelhas e sussurrou, numa voz tão sedutora quanto Syaoran jamais imaginou ouvir daquela garota.  
  
Sakura: 'Talvez você tenha razão... Talvez eu não consiga resistir...' Não concluiu a frase, ao invés disso, encostou levemente a ponta da língua na orelha do rapaz, que sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Não conseguindo mais se conter, o rapaz voltou-se para o rosto da garota e olhou nos lábios de tal, que estavam semi-abertos. Fechou os olhos e se aproximou daqueles lábios que o estavam fazendo perder todo e qualquer controle que ainda podia ter. Sakura aproximou-se um pouco mais, agora respirando pela boca, para fazer o rapaz sentir a proximidade de seus lábios.  
  
No entanto........  
  
POFT!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran em um minuto se via quase aos beijos com uma garota um tanto quanto irritante, e em outro... Estava estendido no chão, um dos olhos arregalado... o outro... roxo! Sakura sorria vitoriosa, parecia não ter perdido a prática e massageou levemente os nós da mão direita que se mantinha fechada depois do golpe. Olhou-o dessa vez por cima, sorrindo tão ou mais arrogante do que o rapaz fizera há minutos.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo irônica): '... A te dar um belo soco.' Concluiu a frase não acabada há alguns segundos. Girou sua cadeira de rodas e saiu altiva da sala, sem lançar um segundo olhar ao rapaz. Rapaz ao qual continuava ao chão, boca aberta, não acreditando no quanto o soco daquela garota doía.  
  
***  
  
Assim que saiu da sala de jantar Sakura teve que parar de empurrar suas rodas pois já não tinha mais força para isso, jogou-se em sua cadeira e respirou com dificuldade, um tanto quanto ofegante.  
  
Sakura (colocando a mão na testa de olhos fechados): 'Meus Deus, o que foi aquilo? Eu quase perdi o controle.'  
  
Percebendo que o meio do corredor não era um lugar apropriado, juntou forças e se encaminhou até a sala ao lado, encostou a porta e finalmente relaxou, ainda tentando controlar a respiração.  
  
Sakura: 'Caramba... Não era para mim ter ido tão longe com aquilo. A idéia era só distraí-lo para acertá-lo em cheio' E deu um soco no ar, sorrindo em seguida 'Mas ele bem que mereceu.' Parou de sorrir e olhou para as mãos, em seguida tocou seus lábios, relembrando-se do "quase" beijo. 'Nunca isso aconteceu comigo. Ele está me deixando louca, é isso! De tanto implicar comigo está me deixando louca.' Pressionou as mãos contra o peito, que batia acelerado e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento sozinha.  
  
Segundos depois ouviu a porta ao lado se abrindo e passos em direção às escadas, Syaoran acabava de sair da sala de jantar e se dirigia ao andar de cima, provavelmente a procura de Yukito. "Ah! Droga!" pensou raivosa "Eu esqueci disso". Colocou as mãos em sua cadeira de rodas e saiu apressada para tentar achar Yukito primeiro.  
  
Subiu as escadas rapidamente (pra quem não entendeu, em algumas escadas há um tipo de rampa para quem usa cadeira de rodas), virando o corredor em seguida. Começou a sentir o suor descer por sua face, mais pelo nervosismo do que por estar cansada, apesar de que aquela brincadeira com Syaoran havia lhe tirado muita energia e põe muita! Ao virar mais um dos corredores, quase deu de cara com Rika que estava descendo com uma bandeja de chá nas mãos.  
  
Rika: 'Perdoe-me, senhorita. Não havia lhe visto.' Sakura estava impaciente para continuar que nem ouviu muito bem as palavras.  
  
Sakura: 'OK, OK, estou bem.' E já ia desviando da garota quando se lembrou. 'Ah, Rika, por acaso sabe onde está o Yukito?'  
  
Rika: 'O senhor Tsukishiro está em seu quarto desfazendo suas malas. Acabei de sair de lá, fui lhe levar um chá, mas ele pediu licença pois o senhor Li estava querendo falar com ele...' Mas antes que Rika pudesse concluir a sentença, Sakura saiu desesperada ao encalço de Yukito e Syaoran.  
  
Andou mais uns poucos metros quando avistou a porta do quarto de Yukito, fechada. Droga! Syaoran e Yukito já deveriam estar conversando, mas Yukito não saberia o que dizer. Quase voou para alcançar a porta quando alguém segurou o braço de sua cadeira, Sakura se virou brava para a pessoa.  
  
Sakura: 'Tomoyo! Eu preciso ir ao quarto de Yukito. Antes que uma desgraça aconteça.'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Está louca, Saki-chan?! Se entrar assim desesperada no quarto dele vai revelar mais do que Yukito pode fazer.'  
  
Sakura (parando de tentar se libertar): 'O que quer dizer com isso?'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Venha comigo ao meu quarto.' Sakura vacilou por alguns segundos, mas achou melhor seguir a prima, ela era bastante perspicaz, provavelmente sabia o que fazia. Sakura a seguiu ainda dando mais uma olhada para a porta.  
  
***  
  
Assim que entraram no quarto de Tomoyo, fecharam a porta. Tomoyo se sentou na cama enquanto Sakura a encarava ainda nervosa por não ter impedido o encontro de Syaoran e Yukito.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Se acalme, Sakura. Eu já falei um pouco com Yukito-san quando você e os Li ainda estavam na sala de jantar. Lembre-se que eu é quem vim ajudá- lo a se acomodar, certo?' Sakura sorriu um pouco mais aliviada. A prima era muito esperta.  
  
Sakura: 'Obrigada, Tomoyo... Duas vezes!' disse ao se lembrar do encontro no hall de entrada quando Yukito chegou. 'Se não fosse por você a farsa agora estaria acabada.'  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Está tudo bem, Saki-chan. Sabe que faço isso de bom grado. No entanto...' Sakura não gostou do tom da prima, se conhecia bem a moça sabia que agora vinha bronca, só não sabia dizer por quê. 'Sakura, você estava tão nervosa durante a chegada de Yukito e o jantar que era bem capaz de Syaoran descobrir tudo por sua causa do que pela de Yukito-san.' Sakura fez cara de quem não compreendia 'Eu não posso perceber, mas sei que quando você fica nervosa você não controla bem sua magia. De acordo com o que você me disse, nesses momentos um ser mágico pode perceber a presença de outro, não é mesmo?' Agora Sakura começava a compreender e queria se bater, mas esperou até a prima concluir. 'Além de que o Li é um psiquiatra, é fácil ele perceber o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas, principalmente de seus pacientes. E posso te garantir que ele passou muito mais tempo te analisando durante o jantar do que tentando falar com Yukito.  
  
Sakura (envergonhada): 'Ai, Tomoyo-chan... Eu estava tão preocupada em impedir que Syaoran falasse com Yukito que nem percebi que eu mesma podia estragar as coisas. Como eu sou tonta!'  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo gentilmente): 'Está tudo bem, Saki-chan. Agora não precisa se preocupar mais, pelo menos não aconteceu nada que pudesse revelar algo ao Li até agora. Você só estava preocupada demais para perceber.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo desapontada): 'É... Talvez você tenha razão. Mas se eu tivesse percebido a tempo, Xiao Lang não iria ter me perguntado o que eu tinha durante o jantar e tudo aquilo não teria acontecido.' Quando percebeu o que falara, Sakura tapou a boca rapidamente.  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo perspicaz): 'Ah! Mas isso você não me contou! O que aconteceu lá dentro?' Não vendo saída, Sakura se viu explicando à prima tudo o que acontecera durante os poucos minutos que ela e o jovem Li ficaram sozinhos na sala de jantar. Os olhos de Tomoyo brilhavam mais a cada segundo, Sakura já estava se assustando com as reações da prima.  
  
Sakura: 'E foi isso...'  
  
Tomoyo (com olhos brilhantes): 'Ai! Vocês quase se beijaram!'  
  
Sakura: 'Ei! Quase nada, eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Eu queria era dar um soco bem dado na cara daquele arrogante. Eu... eu só me excedi um pouco...'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Coitadinho, Sakura. Não precisava ter batido nele, o Li parece ser tão gente boa e...' Sakura percebeu que a prima já estava sonhando e que não iria ouvir mais nada dela. Mas levou um susto com o que ouviu. 'E você gostou?'  
  
Sakura (quase saltando da cadeira): 'Como é que é?!' Tomoyo riu um pouco da reação da prima, mas não se intimidou com a cara brava de tal.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Ora, de quase beijá-lo, é claro.'  
  
Sakura (quase gritando): 'Mas que pergunta boba, Tomoyo! É claro que eu jamais iria gostar!!! Aquele metido, arrogante, machista e chato!!! Nunca!!! Eu detesto ele, detesto!  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo enigmática para prima): 'Mas foi você quem me disse que quase perdeu o controle.'  
  
Sakura (desviando o rosto): 'Oras, eu só estava nervosa com as provocações dele, só isso!' Sakura fez uma pausa parecendo refletir e falou devagar 'Mas... depois que eu saí...  
  
Tomoyo (curiosa): 'Depois...?'  
  
Sakura: 'Senti-me fraca e meu coração estava acelerado.' Fez uma pausa ao se lembrar. Encarou a prima 'Tomoyo-chan, você acha que de tanto ele implicar comigo agora eu estou ficando perturbada?' Sakura começava a ficar preocupada, se por causa daquele idiota ela tivesse algum problema mental, um distúrbio emocional... Ah! Ele ia pagar!  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo marota): 'Pode ser, mas não pelo motivo e nem do jeito que você está imaginando.' Falou Tomoyo sabiamente. Mas Sakura simplesmente olhou-a interrogativa, não compreendendo as palavras da prima.  
  
Porém não houve tempo para mais perguntas, pois um barulho alto foi ouvido e as duas saíram rapidamente do quarto, se encaminhando até uma das janelas mais próximas. Em seguida, Syaoran e Yukito que ainda estava no quarto do rapaz se juntaram às moças para ver o que acontecia.  
  
Sakura (olhos arregalados): 'Meu Deus...'  
  
***  
  
Logo que se recuperou do acontecido há segundos, Syaoran se levantou do chão, onde fora parar com o soco, "Menina louca!" pensou bravo, "Um tapinha era suficiente, né?" não se conformava com o que aquela garota havia lhe feito, mas o pior era saber que não havia nem percebido que ela levantara o braço para lhe acertar, tamanha sua falta de concentração! Mas depois ele pensava nisso, assim que levantou, encaminhou-se até a saída da sala, agora precisava ter uma conversa séria com Yukito.  
  
Subiu as escadas e perguntou para a mocinha que estava seguindo para um quarto, caso se recordava, o nome dela era Rika, que estava com uma bandeja de chá nas mãos, onde poderia encontrar o Senhor Tsukishiro.  
  
Rika (sorrindo): 'É só me seguir, Sr. Li. Estava indo agora mesmo ao quarto dele levar-lhe este chá.' Syaoran assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e a acompanhou. Logo estavam de frente para um quarto de médio porte, assim como o seu e o de Meylin. Logo que a moça bateu na porta ouviu Yukito dizendo para esperar um segundo, logo ele apareceu à porta sorrindo para Rika, mas logo viu Syaoran.  
  
Yukito (sorrindo para Rika): 'Senhorita Rika, por favor, me desculpe ter- lhe incomodado, mas pode trazer o chá daqui a meia hora? Eu e o cavalheiro precisamos conversar agora.' A menina acenou que sim e saiu tão graciosamente quanto chegara ao quarto de Yukito.  
  
Depois que viu a menina tomando distância e sumindo ao cruzar um corredor, Yukito encarou Syaoran com o mesmo sorriso e pediu para que ele entrasse, em seguida fechou a porta.  
  
Yukito: 'Fique a vontade, Li. Só vou trocar de roupa, estes trajes de viagem são um tanto quanto incômodos.' E seguiu para o banheiro anexo, enquanto Syaoran se sentava em uma das poltronas. Ainda perdido em pensamentos, pensamentos sobre o acontecimento anterior. Droga! Aquela menina tinha passado dos limites!  
  
Syaoran: 'Disse alguma coisa, Tsukishiro?' Estava tão absorto que nem percebera que Yukito já havia saído do banheiro, com uma roupa mais caseira e lhe dirigido a palavra. Yukito sorriu e se sentou na outra poltrona, de frente para o rapaz.  
  
Yukito: 'O que foi isso?' Perguntou novamente, mas vendo a falta de compreensão no rosto de Li completou 'Isso aí... No seu olho?' Fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao rosto de Syaoran, o rapaz se sentiu ruborizado.  
  
Syaoran (desconversando): 'Ah, isso... Não foi nada, não. Eu e a Meylin tivemos uma pequena discussão, aí... aí... ela tacou um sapato na minha cara.' "Que resposta mais idiota" concluiu Syaoran exasperado, só esperava que o rapaz acreditasse.  
  
Yukito (sorrindo enigmático): 'Sei... Espero que já tenham se entendido.' Syaoran acenou positivo com a cabeça e Yukito resolveu mudar de assunto. 'E há quanto tempo chegou?'  
  
Syaoran: 'Há menos de seis meses. Não me recordo ao certo.... Mas...'  
  
Yukito (interrompendo Syaoran ao acaso): 'E como vai o tratamento de Sakura?' Touya havia comentado durante o jantar sobre o motivo de Meylin e Syaoran estarem na casa e Yukito se mostrara contente com a notícia. Ao que Sakura, nas poucas vezes que falou, disse brava que apenas havia aceitado por insistência, pois não era louca! Ao que resultou em uma risada gostosa do rapaz.  
  
Syaoran (um pouco nervoso com a displiscência de Yukito): 'Estamos tendo alguns progressos. Mas...'  
  
Yukito (interrompendo-o novamente): 'E já tem previsão para quando ela se recuperará totalmente?'  
  
Syaoran (irritado): 'Não posso prever isso. Mas...'  
  
Yukito: 'Mas vocês não tem um relatório sobre os progressos dela, eu gostaria de ver algo do gênero. Como já deve saber eu sou méd...' Agora era Syaoran quem interrompeu o rapaz.  
  
Syaoran (irritado): 'Olha, Yukito, você está agindo muito estranho. Nem parece o rapaz que vivia implicando comigo durante nosso treino nas montanhas.' Yukito disfarçou, mas teve vontade de pigarrear com o comentário, tamanho foi seu desconcerto com o comentário. A verdade é que ele e Sakura eram muito diferentes, era óbvio que mesmo tendo a imagem dele, Sakura iria agir totalmente diferente de si. Qualquer um perceberia, Sakura era espontânea, às vezes ingênua, mas de gênio forte quando queria. Já ele se mantinha calmo a maioria do tempo, também podia ser desligado como Sakura, mas não podiam ser comparados, obviamente. Porém, era claro que Syaoran não poderia saber disso, pois conhecera Sakura no rosto de Yukito. Deveria tomar mais cuidado. Syaoran continuou. 'E eu adoraria fazer um relatório para você assim que possível. Mas o assunto que eu tenho a tratar é mais sério do que esse, embora possa não parecer que haja algo mais sério do que a recuperação da senhorita Kinomoto para vocês.'  
  
Yukito (parando de sorrir e ficando sério, se encostando nas costas da poltrona): 'Entendo... Diga-me, Xiao Lang, por que veio para cá realmente? Não acredito que tenha se disponibilizado a sair da China apenas para cuidar de uma garota japonesa qualquer.' Syaoran sorriu de lado, agora sim parecia estar falando com seu antigo companheiro de treinos, direto ao ponto.  
  
Syaoran (ficando sério também): 'Acredito que você saiba que pertenço a um clã poderoso tanto quanto a dinheiro quanto a magia da China, não?' Yukito acenou positivo com a cabeça. 'Pois bem, a verdade é que eles nunca se conformaram com o fato de ser um japonês a ser dono das cartas Clow e queriam a todo custo elas.' Yukito iria fazer um comentário, mas Syaoran fez um gesto com a mão para impedi-lo, agora que começara iria até o fim. 'Mas diante da minha negação em toma-la do verdadeiro dono, no caso você - pois apesar dos pesares,' e sorriu maroto para Yukito 'eu sei que você cuida bem delas - eles se viam sem poder fazer nada, já que sem meu consentimento, minha mãe também não aceitaria. Mas agora você deve estar perguntando qual o poder que minha mãe tem sobre todo um clã, certo?' Novamente Yukito acenou positivo 'Minha mãe pertence, ou pertencia...' Syaoran fez uma leve pausa, como se lembrasse de algo 'ao Conselho dos Anciões, os responsáveis pelo andamento dos acontecimentos em nosso clã. Mas você deve se lembrar deles, devido ao que já te falei enquanto estávamos em treino. Bom, uma vez que minha mãe não aceite, muitos membros do Conselho a apoiariam, sendo ela uma maga poderosa, logo não podiam fazer nada contra você e as Cartas Clow.'  
  
Yukito: 'Eu compreendo o que você está me dizendo, Xiao Lang. Até agradeço por sua intervenção. Mas já que não havia como eles virem atrás delas, por que então você está aqui?' Syaoran ficou mais sério do que estivera.  
  
Syaoran: 'Era neste ponto que eu queria chegar. O que aconteceu foi que...' Mas Syaoran não pôde concluir sua sentença, pois ouviram barulho tão forte que no impulso os dois rapazes levantaram de suas poltronas. Tentando encontrar o local de onde ouviram tamanho barulho, ou melhor, tamanha explosão.  
  
Yukito e Syaoran saíram do quarto e seguiram para uma das janelas do segundo andar, uma maior, em que a vista poderia ser mais vantajosa. Nesta já se encontravam Sakura e Tomoyo, encarando assustadas de onde viera tamanho barulho. Se juntaram as duas para olhar pela janela. Sakura foi a primeira a se pronunciar.  
  
Sakura: 'Meu Deus...'  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo e Sakura olhavam totalmente incertas se o que viam era verdade, pois ao lado da mansão um fogaréu enorme podia ser visto a quilômetros de distância. Algo havia explodido por perto e a vítima fora o tão querido orfanato vizinho à mansão dos Kinomoto. Sakura sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas controlando seus sentimentos se viu obrigada a pensar rápido. Como ajudá-los e como evitar as suspeitas de Syaoran para com ela?  
  
Sakura (ainda olhando através da janela): 'Tomoyo, vá avisar os criados sobre o acontecido e peçam para irem ajudar no que puderem.' Tomoyo nem ao menos respondeu e virou-se correndo para as escadas. Touya havia saído para resolver alguns negócios depois do almoço e provavelmente não chegaria a tempo, logo cabia a Sakura dar as ordens, "pelo menos com meu irmão não preciso me preocupar". Syaoran, que também sabia que deveria entrar em ação, virou-se e antes de sair correndo avisou.  
  
Syaoran: 'Avisarei Meylin do acontecido e vamos até lá.' Disse já correndo, mas parou subitamente. 'Yukito, depois terminamos nossa conversa.' E saiu. Sakura iria perguntar do que ele se referia, mas agora não tinha tempo.  
  
Sakura: 'Yukito, vamos até meu quarto. Precisamos pensar em algo rápido, para eu poder ajudar e ninguém suspeitar de nada.' Yukito acenou positivamente e os dois seguiram apressados até o quarto da garota. Cada minuto podia valer a vida de uma daquelas crianças do orfanato.  
  
(Continua)  
  
21/01/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Hello!!! ^-^ Gostaram do capítulo novo, hein? Eu pessoalmente adorei. Principalmente o nosso "quase beijo", hein? Huahuahuahuahua, aquela parte eu dedico a Bruna-chan que foi quem me ajudou a fazê-la. Eu iria escrever sobre o incêndio neste mesmo capítulo, mas como acho que é um assunto para um capítulo inteiro, ou quase isso, resolvi deixar para o próximo, assim consigo alguns reviews, né?! Ah, gente... Eu fico desmotivada quando não recebo reviews, foi por isso que este capítulo demorou duas semanas, ao contrário do outro que teve um intervalo apenas de uma. Vocês também tem que ver o meu lado, né? Mas acho que vocês vão gostar da continuação. Finalmente segredos desvendados e aquilo que todos queriam ver, muito mais de S&S!!! E lembrem-se, neste fanfiction, a Verdadeira Face de cada um com certeza vai aparecer.  
  
Agradecimentos: Em especial à Bruna-chan e à Tomoyo Violet ^-^ Muito obrigada pela ajuda e pelos comentários. Agradeço a todos que deixaram um comentário para mim, significa muito e eu sempre respondo eles, vocês sabem! ^-^ Logo logo novo capítulo no ar e muitas surpresas, mas os comentários sempre são importantes, hein?! Obrigada e C Ya!!! 


	7. Problemas e mais problemas

Perdão pelo atraso, isso prova mais uma vez que eu não posso fazer promessas que posso postar no tempo determinado. Eu sei que isso não é correto da minha parte, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer contra os imprevistos que sempre me ocorrem. Semana que vem atrasarei novamente, pois vou para praia (Mariana Feliz ^____^ Praia! Praia!) Mas logo eu chego já vou postar, provavelmente isso ocorrerá na Terça, mas vocês sabem como sou. Novamente peço desculpas e espero que esteja do agrado de vocês este novo capítulo desta (provavelmente) longa estória.  
  
Capítulo7: Problemas e mais problemas  
  
Os dois entraram rapidamente no quarto, tentando pensar numa saída para aquele problema, quanto antes melhor, pois cada segundo lhes era precioso.  
  
Sakura (nervosa): 'Ai, Yukito! O que faremos? Meu Deus, as crianças devem estar morrendo de medo.' Yukito Via a aflição nos olhos da garota e sabia muito bem a força que ela estava fazendo para não desabar em lágrimas, admirava a menina por isso.  
  
Yukito: 'Acho que neste momento é melhor você falar com Ele.' Entendendo as palavras, Sakura encarou Yukito enquanto um par de asas o envolviam completamente e em seguida um rapaz, de longos cabelos e olhos claros surgiam no lugar em que o ex-noivo de Sakura se encontrava. Sua feição... impassível como sempre.  
  
Sakura: 'O que você acha, Yue? O que posso fazer?'.  
  
Yue: 'Não conheço a resposta, Mestra. Por um lado, não podemos trocar de corpos, pois seus poderes continuarão no seu corpo. Por outro, não adianta você usar Ilusão, devido ao seu atual estado.'  
  
Sakura (olhando para o chão desolada): 'Se ao menos eu pudesse movimentar minhas pernas.' Sakura não viu, pois estava olhando fixamente o chão, mas se tivesse visto, levaria um grande susto: Neste momento Yue sorria, quase imperceptívelmente, mas o fazia. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.  
  
***  
  
Meylin (correndo): 'Droga, Xiao Lang! O que é que está acontecendo?'  
  
Syaoran (correndo ao descer as escadas): 'Um incêndio ao lado, Meylin. Anda logo, foi naquele orfanato!'  
  
Meylin (acompanhando o primo assustada): 'Meu Deus, aquelas pobres crianças!'  
  
Syaoran (saindo da mansão): 'Como foi que você não ouviu a explosão, hein?'  
  
Meylin (indignada): 'Oras! Meu sono de beleza da tarde é pesado, né?'  
  
Syaoran (passando pelos portões da mansão): 'Agora não importa! Temos que correr se quisermos ajudar.'  
  
Meylin: 'Certo.' Os dois seguiam a passos rápidos, tentando passar pela multidão. Meylin até trombou em uma senhora com uma capa comprida e escura, mas nem parou para se desculpar.  
  
Syaoran (alcançando os limites do orfanato): 'Eu vou entrar! Dê-me cobertura e não deixa ninguém se aproximar!'  
  
Meylin: 'Entendido!'  
  
***  
  
As labaredas eram altas e a extensão que atingiam era imensa. Syaoran sabia que conseguiria passar por elas, mas seria impossível qualquer criança que pudesse estar no orfanato fazê-lo também. Outro problema eram os vários andares e as velhas e estreitas escadas, todo tempo era valioso, pois elas podiam despencar a qualquer momento.  
  
Enquanto procurava por pessoas dentro do prédio, no lado de fora Meylin levava para longe do alcance das chamas as crianças e as serviçais que conseguiram sair a tempo, além de evitar ao máximo que qualquer curioso se aproximasse. A situação era crítica, de acordo com a diretora que também havia escapado, todos os empregados haviam saído de lá, mas das quarenta e oito crianças que ali moravam, apenas vinte e sete tinham conseguido sair. Provavelmente seria inevitável alguma perda, tamanha era a intensidade do incêndio, mas Meylin tentou não pensar nisso agora e procurou voltar a fazer o que Syaoran havia lhe dito, "E que Deus o proteja", pediu preocupada...  
  
Syaoran vasculhou todo o andar térreo e em meio a escombros, embaixo de um grande armário, encontrou quatro crianças , sujas e com alguns cortes, mas nada sério. Deviam ter por volta dos dez anos e assim que levantou o armário, abriu caminho com seu ofurô do Vento - tomando o devido cuidado para as crianças não perceberem - para que os pequenos pudessem sair do prédio. Logo conseguiu terminar de vasculhar o térreo e além de vidros das janelas que quebravam a toda hora devido à temperatura, não houve nenhum outro contratempo.  
  
Seguiu para o segundo andar, evitando vários degraus que quebravam devido aos estilhaços e pedaços de madeira que caíam a toda hora, fora o fato da falta de conservação destas, desgastadas pelo tempo. Tropeçou uma vez e soltou um palavrão , a fumaça do local começava a prejudicar sua visão...  
  
Assim que alcançou o segundo andar, se viu rodeado por diversos e pequenos quartos, todos com algumas ou várias labaredas, aquilo estava começando a se tornar perigoso, se é que já não estava.  
  
Tentou usar o ofurô da água, porém, quanto mais apagava, mais labaredas surgiam. E logo na segunda porta que abriu, encontrou mais duas crianças encolhidas contra uma das paredes, várias chamas as cercando. Saltou as chamas e alcançou os dois, um menino de aproximadamente oito anos todo cheio de fuligem abraçando uma menininha de, não mais, seis anos, inconsciente.  
  
Syaoran (abaixando-se até as crianças): 'Vim ajudá-los, mas agora devem fechar os olhos.' O menino estava incerto se devia ou não escutar, mas diante do olhar de Syaoran, não pôde desobedecê-lo. E assim que não via nada, sentiu-se sendo segurado e pôde ouvir barulho de água, de onde, não sabia dizer, porém, não ousou abrir os olhos.  
  
Syaoran (colocando as crianças no chão): 'Não saiam daqui, vou tentar achar seus amigos para saírem todos juntos.' Assim que o menino assentiu, Syaoran seguiu para outro quarto, enquanto o menino não entendia de onde vinha todo aquele vento que rodeava ele e sua irmã, que além de protegê-los do fogo, impedia-os de ver o que Syaoran fazia no corredor em que estavam.  
  
Syaoran abriu duas ou três portas, sempre tentando evitar as chamas, mas cada vez se tornava mais difícil e podia perceber sua energia diminuindo, não muito, mas ainda assim menor. Praguejou com raiva, onde estaria aquele idiota do Yukito? "Atrasado como sempre" Concluiu exasperado.  
  
Novamente abriu uma porta e encontrou três crianças inconscientes, o tempo corria e ele teria que carregá-las todas de uma vez. Outra explosão foi ouvida e Syaoran levantou a cabeça ao sentir o teto tremer, uma enorme calha estava prestes a cair e ele fez a única coisa possível no momento, se abaixou protegendo as crianças. Esperou pela pancada, que provavelmente iria mantê-lo desacordado por um bom tempo e antes que Yukito resolvesse ajudá-lo, ele já estaria fritando naquele quartinho com as três crianças em seus braços.  
  
Mas ele nunca foi muito bom em previsões...  
  
Voz masculina (debochado): 'Já pode levantar, ou já está cansado?' Antes tarde do que nunca, concluiu Syaoran com certo alívio.  
  
Syaoran (levantando com as crianças nos braços): 'Onde estava? Fazendo o lanchinho da tarde, é?' Uma mistura de irritação com deboche vinham do tom em suas palavras.  
  
Yukito (mantendo a calha flutuando com a carta Flutuação): 'Depois...' Foi a única coisa que disse antes de virar-se e abrir caminho com Água, através das chamas que novamente se formavam, para Syaoran passar com as crianças adormecidas as pressas.  
  
Yukito e Syaoran conseguiram tirar as crianças do segundo andar e mandaram- nas sair, sob a proteção de Yue - que Syaoran logo percebeu ser um dos guardiões do Mestre das Cartas - que acabava de se juntar aos dois na busca pelas crianças. Em seguida, os dois magos foram ao terceiro e último andar e depois de certo sufoco e um pouco de magia de ambos, conseguiram encontrar mais sete crianças, duas delas inconscientes. Cada um pegou uma no colo e acompanharam as outras para fora do prédio, pois não encontraram mais nenhum dos órfãos.  
  
***  
  
Voz feminina (desesperada): 'Senhores! Senhores, por favor!' Disse uma mulher correndo ao encontro dos rapazes que saíam do prédio em chamas 'Ainda falta cinco crianças! Elas não estão aqui! Por favor, ajudem-nas a sair, eu suplico!' Tratava-se da diretora do orfanato, desesperada por suas crianças não estarem a salvo.  
  
Yukito (encarando a mulher): 'Xiao Lang, se quiser não precisa entrar, vou atrás delas novamente.' E já se virava de volta ao orfanato.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo com certa ironia): 'E você acha que eu iria deixar todo o crédito de herói só para você?' Yukito sorriu para o amigo e entraram às pressas novamente no orfanato. Só tendo tempo de ouvir a diretora gritando para procurarem no porão.  
  
***  
  
Assim que os dois feiticeiros entraram, novas labaredas se formavam em volta deles. Syaoran havia usado muita magia, mas percebeu que Yukito estava mais desgastado que ele, a razão lhe era desconhecida. Sabia que o companheiro não agüentaria muito mais tempo usando seus poderes e logo poderia perder a consciência. Novamente estavam contra o tempo.  
  
Syaoran: 'Droga! O que estas crianças foram fazer no porão?'  
  
Yukito: 'Não me pergunte, mas provavelmente deveriam estar com medo do fogo e seguiram para o lugar que acharam mais seguro.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Ha! Olha o conceito que eles têm de segurança...' Disse bravo e ao mesmo tempo irônico. Yukito preferiu não se dignar a responder e apenas continuou seu caminho.  
  
***  
  
Várias vozes: 'Socorro! Socorro! Alguém ajude!' Em meio aos gritos, Yukito e Syaoran podiam perceber o choro contido nas vozes, enquanto outros não se preocupavam em manter o controle, e choravam a plenos pulmões.  
  
Yukito (entrando no porão, descendo as escadas): 'Onde estão vocês? Viemos ajudá-los.' Não ouviam resposta coerente, apenas mais gritos e resolveram por seguí-los, seria mais fácil do que esperar uma resposta calma daquelas assustadas crianças.  
  
Menininha: 'Moço! Moço! Ajuda a gente!' Sakura se viu sendo agarrada por uma menina de longos cabelos loiros, a conhecia bem, era sua órfã favorita. Mas devia tomar cuidado, sabia como a menina tinha percepção aguçada, tanto quanto sua prima Tomoyo, e se não tomasse precauções, ela poderia desconfiar de algo e isso certamente não seria bom no momento, sabia que estava usando muito poder para se manter em pé e com a imagem de Yukito, qualquer deslize seria sua sentença diante do psiquiatra ao seu lado.  
  
Yukito: 'Fique calma, pequena, logo você estará a salvo.' Disse o rapaz bondosamente, enquanto a menina olhava-o com certa insistência. Uma gota lhe surgiu na cabeça, não tinha jeito, não sabia ser nem um pouco mentirosa.  
  
Menininha: 'Você fala igual a Senholita Sakula.' A gota na cabeça de Sakura aumentou e Syaoran olhou-a com certa desconfiança, porém este não era o momento certo para isso.  
  
Conduziram todas as crianças para fora do porão e saíam correndo do orfanato quando um garoto, de cabelos curtos e pretos, segurou as calças de Syaoran chorando desesperado.  
  
Menino: 'Moço, moço, o Sparky ficou para trás!' Syaoran contou as crianças novamente e não via nenhuma faltando, olhou com dúvida para o garoto.  
  
Syaoran: 'Mas todas as crianças estão aqui...' Disse tentando manter a calma que a situação lhe tomava.  
  
Menino: 'Não... Sparky é o meu cachorrinho...' O menino tinha os olhos marejados e se segurava para não chorar. Mas outra explosão foi ouvida e Syaoran sabia que a qualquer momento o prédio iria desabar, logo não se sentiu tentado a aceitar o pedido do garoto.  
  
Syaoran (já se virando de costas para o garoto): 'Não temos mais tempo para ajudar animais, sinto muito.' E já saía segurando a criança pela mão, pois sabia que se a soltasse, ela voltaria atrás do cão.  
  
Voz masculina: 'Onde ele está, garoto?' Syaoran se voltou para Yukito que estava logo atrás de si, não acreditou que o teimoso iria atrás do animal. O menino olhou com esperanças para o homem de cabelos claros e sorriu agradecido.  
  
Menino: 'Lá no porão! Lá onde a gente tava! Ele tá machucado.' Yukito não esperou mais nada e saiu atrás do cachorro. Porém, Syaoran não permitiu que ele continuasse seu caminho e segurou-o pelo braço.  
  
Syaoran: 'Onde pensa que vai, Tsukishiro? Precisamos sair logo daqui! É só um animal!' Estava se segurando para não xingar o outro.  
  
Yukito (olhando-o sério): 'Saia você com as crianças, Xiao Lang. Este animal é a única família deste garotinho.' E sem esperar por respostas se soltou do braço do companheiro e seguiu novamente para o porão. Syaoran suspirou indignado e se virou, agora tinha que salvar as crianças.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran, mesmo que não admitisse, olhava preocupado para o orfanato em chamas a sua frente, fazia mais de cinco minutos que Yukito entrara novamente e não voltara. "Onde está aquele cabeça dura?' Pensou nervoso.  
  
Novas labaredas surgiram entre as janelas do orfanato, e Syaoran sabia que, havia muito, o tempo se acabara. Se Yukito não saísse de lá agora, não sairia mais.  
  
Meylin: 'Onde está o Tsukishiro, Xiao Lang?' Mas Syaoran não respondeu e resolveu fazer o que já devia ter feito, entrou correndo no orfanato ajudar o, por quê não, amigo.  
  
***  
  
O fogo estava muito mais intenso, a passagem se tornava cada vez mais difícil, mas Syaoran não se intimidou. Novamente usou uma de suas cartas e abriu passagem entre os escombros, adentrando de novo no porão, totalmente cheio de fumaça.  
  
Syaoran: 'Yukito! Cadê você?!' Gritava irritado, a fumaça impedia-o de ver um palmo a sua frente. Escutou alguém tossindo e seguiu o barulho. A poucos passos de si encontrou o rapaz, preso por uma calha, segurando um cachorro em uma mão e fazendo o possível para soltar sua perna presa.  
  
Syaoran: 'Droga, Yukito! Por que não usa magia?' Perguntou bravo, ajudando o amigo a se soltar.  
  
Yukito (tossindo um pouco): 'Eu o faria se estivesse com meu báculo.' Syaoran olhou para o lado e viu o báculo com cabeça de ave a alguns metros de seu dono.  
  
Syaoran: 'Você é mesmo um atrapalhado, Tsukishiro! Nem cuida das suas coisas direito!' Disse logo soltou o amigo. Mas invés de responder, Yukito apenas bufou de raiva, seguindo para fora do porão com o pequeno cachorro no seu colo. Syaoran o acompanhou.  
  
Poucos segundos após saírem e uma grande explosão foi ouvida, por pouco Yukito e Syaoran não ficaram soterrados no prédio que agora desabava.  
  
Meylin: 'Xiao Lang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' E pulou nos braços do primo.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo: 'Yukito-san, Li-san, vocês estão bem?' E correu para perto dos jovens, a preocupação visível em seus olhos. Tomoyo vestia um avental um tanto quanto sujo por cima de seu vestido. A verdade é que todas as vítimas do incêndio foram levadas à casa dos Kinomoto, sendo uma família rica e próxima ao orfanato, foi a melhor solução que encontraram para ajudar os pequenos e Tomoyo era uma das que ajudava as crianças.  
  
Yukito (falando fracamente): 'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo. Só preciso descansar um pouco.' Sakura quase caiu quando pronunciou tais palavras, mas se segurou, não podia desmaiar na presença de Syaoran, isso faria Ilusão perder sua forma e ela se revelaria na hora para o rapaz. Tomoyo percebeu o estado da amiga e abriu passagem para que ela atravessasse.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Yue-san, por favor, ajude Yukito-san a chegar até seu quarto, ele está muito fraco.' Yue, que fora o encarregado de conduzir as crianças até a mansão, não respondeu, mas simplesmente colocou o braço de Yukito em volta de seu ombro para ajudá-lo. Syaoran e Meylin não os acompanharam, o primeiro simplesmente caiu na primeira poltrona que encontrou, enquanto a segunda foi buscar alguns curativos na cozinha para ajudar o primo, Tomoyo a acompanhou.  
  
***  
  
Minutos mais tarde e as crianças já estavam calmas, logo viam seus ferimentos bem tratados e seus amigos a salvo.  
  
Meylin: 'Rika-san, por favor, traga-me algumas ataduras.'  
  
Rika (parando de ajudar uma criança com o braço recém enfaixado e acenando positivo): 'Sim, Senhorita. Acho que há algumas no quarto do Yukito-sama.'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Por favor, Rika, vá lá e pegue as que achar. Yukito não pode ajudar agora, mas aceitará de bom grado emprestar seus materiais de médico.' Rika acenou que sim e seguiu para o quarto, enquanto os outros continuavam a ajudar as crianças.  
  
Meylin: 'Tomoyo-san, acho que Xiao Lang está bem, quer que eu ajude-a com estas crianças.'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Sim, Meylin. Por favor, traga-me aqueles remédios em cima da...' Mas não pôde concluir sua sentença, pois um grito abafou sua voz.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Syaoran, que parecia dormir, se levantou da poltrona na mesma hora, enquanto Meylin e Tomoyo seguiam até o hall, próximo a escada, para averiguar do que se tratava.  
  
***  
  
Rika acabara de abrir a porta do quarto de Yukito, já que este não respondia aos seus chamados e deu de cara com um homem, completamente vestido de negro, mexendo nas gavetas do criado mudo do rapaz. Seu susto foi enorme e logo que deu um passo para trás derrubou um pequeno abajur, chamando a atenção do jovem em negro, que não prestava atenção em nada além daquilo que fazia.  
  
A garota ficou estática com aquele olhar gelado e morto que o jovem lhe lançou, seu ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões, a vida pareceu desvanecer a sua volta e em si mesma, poderia ter desmaiado na hora, senão fosse pela enorme espada, muito parecida com uma katana, que o homem desembanhou do suporte oculto por suas roupas escuras.  
  
O ar pareceu lhe voltar...  
  
Rika: 'Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
O homem saltou pela cama, que era a barreira que o separava da garota. Esta não esperou para sentir a espada em sua pele e em passos incertos saiu do quarto. Começou a correr sem olhar para trás, mas sabia que o golpe lhe acertaria a qualquer momento. E ele veio.  
  
Porém...  
  
Voz masculina: 'Quem é você?' Rika olhou para trás e pôde ver Yukito segurando uma espada - de onde havia a tirado não fazia idéia, nunca vira o rapaz com uma antes, mas agradeceu a Deus por ela estar ali - e aparara o golpe que a acertaria em cheio nas costas, na lateral. Yukito repetiu a pergunta, mas os olhos antes sem vida, pareciam emanar morte em direção ao jovem médico, como única resposta.  
  
O jovem em negro levantou novamente sua espada para novo golpe, que novamente foi evitado por Yukito, outros golpes vieram e o jovem médico sabia que não se tratava de um ladrão qualquer e logo seria derrubado, visto o fato de estar muito fraco com tanta magia usada.  
  
Yukito: 'Quem é você, maldito? Por que invade minha casa?' Yukito, ou melhor, Sakura desviava dos golpes e também tentava acertá-lo, mas a perícia do homem em negro era inacreditável e não faltaria muito para Yukito perder aquele embate.  
  
O homem atacou novamente Yukito com um golpe direto, no estilo kendo, de cima a baixo, para acertar a cabeça do rapaz. Yukito aparou o golpe, mas o homem o surpreendeu com um golpe lateral com sua perna esquerda, jogando-o para longe. O jovem médico iria levantar, a luta não podia acabar, mas logo o fez e sentiu uma lâmina fina vindo em sua direção, fez o máximo que pôde e desviou para a direita, mas sua velocidade, enfraquecida pelo cansaço, não foi suficiente e o homem acertou-o no braço, fazendo um pequeno, porém considerável corte.  
  
Yukito rolou no chão, seu movimento fora um reflexo e ele não estava pronto para se manter em pé. A espada do inimigo estava cada vez mais próxima de si, a sua inerte a alguns metros atrás dele. Novamente um golpe e Yukito se viu encurralado contra a parede, tudo acontecera em poucos segundos e sua morte provavelmente assim seria, mas sentiu magia próximo de si, e Yue protegeu-o com uma de suas barreiras mágicas.  
  
Yue: 'Não toque no meu mestre, ninja.' Disse impassível.  
  
***  
  
Yue: 'Não toque no meu mestre, ninja.' Agora Sakura conseguia identificar os golpes tão perfeitos e a velocidade inacreditável do homem a sua frente.... Como pudera esquecer de quando seu mestre lhe ensinara sobre aqueles abomináveis e as vezes inomináveis guerreiros? Sempre silenciosos, sempre cautelosos, com uma técnica com armas e truques lendários, mas acima de tudo, sempre agindo sob as sombras... Talvez fosse isso que o tivera mantido longe de encarar a possibilidade daquele homem ser um ninja... Por que um ninja atacaria em plena luz do dia?  
  
O ninja novamente não respondeu, partindo para cima de Yue, que agora parecia-lhe um oponente muito mais perigoso que o fraco do Tsukishiro. Oras, era claro que sabia quem era o jovem médico, por quê outra razão estaria no quarto dele? Só não entendia como um homem tão fraco podia ser Mestre das Cartas Clow. Nestas horas tinha certeza de como magia podia ser inútil e nada como um treino ninja para fazer qualquer mago ser derrotado facilmente.  
  
Yue aparou o primeiro golpe e logo desferiu outro, com uma de suas lanças de gelo. O golpe rasgou levemente a roupa do ninja, fato que realmente o surpreendera. Cometera um grave erro, um erro ensinado a ser evitado desde que começara a ser treinado, "nunca subestimar o inimigo" e fora isso que fizera. Magia podia não ser tão inofensiva assim.  
  
Porém, ao contrário do esperado, isso apenas o animou a lutar mais, ao mesmo tempo que nova pergunta lhe surgia: Como um Guardião pode ser mais forte que seu Mestre?  
  
Hm... Enquanto desviava de mais um golpe mortal da lança de Yue, o ninja arranjou a resposta para sua última pergunta, resposta a qual lhe deu idéia para um novo plano, e um novo dado para seu próprio mestre: A magia do jovem Tsukishiro parecia estar se drenando muito rápido, coisa que não imaginava - quando provocara o incêndio, visava trazer o jovem médico de volta a mansão Kinomoto, já que imaginavam que ele ainda estava viajando. Porém, ao saber que ele acabara de chegar, isso alterara os planos, fazendo- o provocar o incêndio com o intuito de fazer a mansão Kinomoto ficar desprotegida, pois era óbvio que os moradores iriam ajudar os vizinhos. Assim ele e seus companheiros teriam livre acesso a casa, e principalmente ao quarto de Tsukishiro, onde poderia se esconder e, durante a noite, quando trabalhava melhor, acabar com a vida do Mestre das Cartas Clow e conseguir o que queriam durante o sono do mesmo - Contudo... nunca imaginou que descobriria esta fraqueza no Mestre das Cartas Clow, pois ele não podia ter usado tanta magia naquele simples incêndio, logo sua magia provavelmente estava enfraquecida, o que lhe dava uma nova oportunidade, visto seu plano sem sucesso, para conseguir alcançar seu objetivo pré estabelecido.  
  
Yue: 'Diga, ninja! O que está fazendo aqui?' O ninja pareceu acordar de seus devaneios com mais um golpe de baixo para cima da lança de Yue, que quase o cortou no peito. Deu um impulso para trás, para novamente atacar o inimigo. E neste momento, Yukito, ou Sakura, percebeu o que acontecia, percebeu as intenções do ninja, e percebeu no olhar daquele maldito, o que iria fazer com Yue assim conseguisse impulsionar seu salto.  
  
Não podia deixar aquele ninja acertar seu querido Guardião, não podia deixar aquela espada cruzar o peito de seu Guardião e sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, caso não interviesse. Yue não poderia defender tamanho golpe, pois Sakura percebia a força descomunal do seu oponente. Levantou com dificuldade, mas com velocidade, do chão e alcançou sua espada, dirigindo- se para perto de Yue.  
  
Porém era tarde, havia sido lenta demais e não alcançaria o inimigo a tempo, não poderia defender seu Guardião.  
  
Yukito: 'Não!!!!!!!!'  
  
Mas novamente... o golpe não atingiu seu alvo, pois neste segundo Syaoran, que observava incrédulo a cena logo subira as escadas, acabava de intervir na luta, defendendo o guardião do amigo. Encarou o ninja a sua frente, encarou aqueles olhos frios e sem vida...  
  
... E reconheceu-os...  
  
***  
  
Syaoran subiu as escadas rapidamente, assim que percebeu do porquê daquele grito, devido ao barulho de espadas se chocando no andar superior. Droga! O que estaria acontecendo agora? Já estava cansado de tantas dúvidas, mais uma lhe era demais. "Só falta o Yukito estar treinando esgrima com seu Guardião antes mesmo de recuperar seus poderes." Não... aquilo seria demais para ele...  
  
E felizmente, ou talvez infelizmente?, estava errado e logo alcançou o segundo andar teve que parar, tamanho foi seu susto.  
  
Meu Deus... O que um ninja fazia na casa dos Kinomoto? Aquilo já era demais! Percebeu a luta que Yue e o ninja travavam e logo viu Yukito caído no chão, um dos braços sangrando, ficou estático com tal cena. Mas isso durou pouco, sentiu o poder guerreiro do ninja aumentou e desviou seu olhar para ele novamente. "Maldição" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de invocar sua própria espada e intervir na luta a sua frente.  
  
Aparou o golpe do inimigo, enquanto podia ouvir o eco, antes esquecido devido a sua concentração no ninja, que o jovem médico soltara, ao perceber seu guardião em perigo. Evitou desviar a atenção do homem em negro a sua frente para o amigo e para tal encarou os olhos do ninja... Encarou aqueles olhos frios e sem vida...  
  
... E reconheceu-os...  
  
Syaoran (em um sussurro): 'Você...' O ninja também pareceu reconhecê-lo e evitou o embate. Novamente saltou para trás e visto que estava em desvantagem, pois seus companheiros estavam do lado de fora, apenas aguardando que seu líder voltasse, correu para o quarto mais próximo que encontrou, seguido de Yue e Syaoran as pressas. O confronto seria inevitável, não fosse a bomba que o ninja acabara de explodir logo atravessara a porta, impedindo que seus desafiantes o alcançasse.  
  
Syaoran (tossindo): 'Droga! Não foi apenas uma bomba de gás, o desgraçado lançou uma bomba de pólvora no chão!' Desviava seus olhos da fumaça a sua frente, sabia que não adiantava correr atrás do inimigo, nunca o encontraria agora, um ninja não pode ser achado desta maneira. Desviou seu olhar para Yue e viu o olhar de apreensão do guardião, sabia que ele havia percebido quem era o suposto ladrão e sabia que o guardião também não o seguiria agora, provavelmente tinha tanto conhecimento sobre ninja quanto ele mesmo.  
  
Yukito (chegando lenta e fracamente até os dois): 'O que um maldito ninja fazia aqui?' E olhou para a fumaça a sua frente, sabia que aquela pergunta já tinha reposta, mas não conseguiu evitar de fazê-la. Porém ninguém respondeu, e enquanto Yue apenas voltava-se para seguir seu caminho até a biblioteca superior - onde estava a momentos atrás, fato que o impedira de chegar a tempo de ajudar sua mestra na luta contra o ninja desde o princípio - Syaoran encarava Yukito com uma expressão um tanto quanto, ou até muito, surpresa, o que via não podia ser verdade... o que via nos olhos de Yukito não podia estar ali, como que os olhos de Yukito poderiam estar...  
  
Meylin: 'Xiao Lang!!!!' E pulou novamente no pescoço do rapaz, impedindo-o de completar seus pensamentos e fazendo-o perder contato com o rosto de Yukito. 'Você está bem? Quem era aquele cara de preto? Era um ladrão?! Óh, meu Deus! Você está bem?' E continuou fazendo milhares de perguntas enquanto Syaoran tentava se desvencilhar da moça que o prendia firmemente em seus braços, para poder olhar novamente a face de seu amigo, face que o surpreendera daquela maneira devido ao fato de que seus olhos...  
  
Meylin: 'Ah!!!!!!!!!' Novamente a menina interrompeu, o que deixou Syaoran extremamente irritado, os pensamentos do primo, olhando totalmente inconsolável para a porta a sua frente. Syaoran iria brigar com a prima, mas ao ver o olhar de susto na face da mesma, voltou o olhar para o mesmo ponto que ela encarava, o que Yukito - que seguia o mesmo caminho que Yue fizera, mas para seu próprio quarto - fez.  
  
Syaoran (boquiaberto): 'Eu não acredito nisso...'  
  
Yukito (um tanto quanto fraco, mas ainda assim sorrindo debochado): 'É, Xiao Lang, acho que você vai ter de dormir no chão duro e frio hoje.' E quase riu diante da expressão inconsolável do jovem chinês, diante da completa destruição que a explosão provocara em seu pobre quarto.  
  
(Continua)  
  
01/02/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentário da autora: Finalmente!!!! ^-^ Hehehe, este capítulo meio que saiu de improvisado, mas saiu! ^-^ Hehehe, eu tô indo para praia amanhã, então tive que correr para o capítulo sair ainda hoje. Espero que tenham gostado, eu pelo menos gostei (apesar da minha opinião não contar, né). Finalmente voltamos a ter um pouco de aventura e ação neste capítulo. Oras, numa fic denominada com gênero Ação/Aventura, isso aqui tava muito parado. E quem será este ninja e seus companheiros? E o mestre dele? Ora ora ora... quem será, hein? Bom, eu coloquei MAIS um personagem além do ninja que aparece pela primeira vez nesta fic mas que é igualmente, ou até mais, importante neste capítulo. Será que vocês conseguem adivinhar quem é? Ah! Quase esqueço, eu não sei como funciona a carta Troca, não sei se o poder continua no mesmo corpo ou segue seu dono para o corpo "hospedeiro", mas suponham que aqui continua no seu próprio corpo, isto é ou não uma fic, certo? Espero também ter sido clara nas descrições, qualquer dúvida, me perguntem. Bom, espero pelos comentários e peço perdão por não ter mantido meu próprio prazo, mas isto me foi impossível. Obrigada pela atenção e CASO alguém não saiba meu e-mail e prefira mandar um invés de um review, ele é mary_marcato@hotmail.com E isso é tudo. Até o próximo capítulo! ^-^ C Ya!  
  
Agradecimentos: À Deus que me permitiu Ter esta idéia ^-^ E principalmente a Tomoyo-Violet e à(s) Bruna-chan(s) e (s) porque são duas ^-^ hehehe, pelos comentários e pelo apoio na escrita. À todos os outros que me deixaram review agradeço imensamente, eu não consigo responder todos os e- mails que eu recebo a tempo (não é pq são demais, nunca são demais, é falta de tempo mesmo), mas eu acabo respondendo. Caso não o faça (motivos muuuuuito importantes) eu agradecerei num último episódio, feito apenas para este fim. 


	8. Recuperação

Mais um capítulo para a alegria de vocês (como eu sou pretensiosa, hahahaha! :P é brincadeira, viu!), mais um capítulo ao ar. Não saiu antes pois como eu já disse, estou realmente muito ocupada com o terceirão, muitos deveres, muita matéria e vestibular tá aí, né?! Bom, espero sinceramente que gostem e se acharem que eu mereço, eu agradeceria um comentariozinho :P Divirtam-se.  
  
Capítulo8: Recuperação  
  
Voz masculina (sussurrando): 'Quem te deu o direito de se intrometer desta maneira?' ... ' Como assim eu já sabia? Sabia que você as queria e não que faria uma barbaridade destas para consegui-las!' ... 'Ora! Não me venha com essa! Ou você pára de se intrometer nos meus negócios ou estará sozinho nessa!' E desligou o telefone, mal contendo o nervosismo que se apossava de seu ser.  
  
Caminhou a passos rápidos até uma das poltronas do quarto em penumbra e cruzou os braços, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos em meditação.  
  
"Preciso agir logo. Senão terá sido tudo em vão" Pensou pesaroso. "Espero que ele colabore comigo, caso contrário..." E respirou fundo, levantando-se da poltrona e indo até seu guarda-roupa, para se vestir, para logo ir para sua nova cama, já que sua antiga tinha sido destruída no mesmo dia devido àquele incidente. Antes que pudesse abrir seu guarda-roupa, se lembrou da causa do incidente e fechou sua expressão ainda mais "Droga! O pior é que ele tinha que enviar aquele maldito pra cá... Isso só piora minha situação. Agora sim é que não terei liberdade de fazer o que quero sem intervenções... terei que ser ainda mais cauteloso" Colocou sua roupa de dormir verde musgo e se deitou, fechando seus olhos castanhos profundos para só abri-los na manhã seguinte.  
  
***  
  
Oito e meia da manhã.  
  
Voz feminina (extremamente irritada): 'Ah!!! Eu te odeio!!!'  
  
Voz masculina (calmamente): 'Eu também te adoro, Sakura.'  
  
Sakura (emburrada e de braços cruzados): 'Você é um irritante, sabia?!'  
  
Syaoran: 'Você também é um amor de pessoa...'  
  
Sakura: 'Grrrrr!' E fechou a cara, sem dizer nem mais um A.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo debochado): 'Se eu soubesse que era dessa maneira que eu conseguiria fazê-la ficar de boca fechada, já o teria feito há muito tempo.' Sakura não respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de "eu ainda te mato" e Syaoran respondeu com um de "tente..." E ficaram em silêncio novamente, até que o rapaz resolveu falar.  
  
Syaoran: 'Agora podemos começar?!'  
  
Sakura (brava, mas sarcástica): 'Ah, claro, senhor "precisamos começar às seis e meia da manhã com as perguntas chatas"'...  
  
Syaoran (irritado): 'Ora, Sakura! Eu só estou fazendo o meu serviço. Se eu resolvi te acordar cedo era para aproveitar mais o tempo.'  
  
Sakura: 'Ah, claro... Mas precisava me acordar... aos berros... às seis da manhã?!'  
  
Syaoran: 'Primeiro: Você foi dormir cedo ontem e não precisava de mais de oito horas de sono. Segundo: Se eu te acordei aos berros foi porque nada que a Daidouji fazia conseguiu te acordar, aí... ela me deu permissão para intervir no caso...' Disse com a cara mais inocente que Sakura já pudera ver antes.  
  
Sakura: 'Desculpas... só desculpas...'  
  
Syaoran: 'Que seja... Agora vamos começar, que é pra isso que eu estou sendo pago.'  
  
Sakura (ficando deprimida de repente, mas não demonstrando): 'É só por causa disso que você está aqui?'  
  
Syaoran (sem perceber o tom triste dela): 'Mas é claro! Você acha que eu iria te agüentar se eu tivesse outra opção?'  
  
Sakura: 'Entendo...'  
  
Syaoran (percebendo o tom triste): 'Bom... eu... Não estou dizendo que sua companhia é ruim...' Fez uma leve pausa, procurando as palavras certas para continuar 'Mas você sabe que a gente nunca se entende e...' Mas não conseguia terminar, Sakura estava incomodando-o com aquele rosto triste e isso, por mais que lhe parecesse impossível acontecer, mexia com ele...  
  
Sakura (de cabeça baixa, sem perceber o olhar penetrante que ele lhe mandava): 'Está tudo bem, Li... Eu entendo sua posição... Eu sei que não sou a melhor das pacientes... E... Quem sabe... Não fosse melhor você desistir de mim?'  
  
Syaoran (parecendo perceber aonde ela queria chegar): 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'  
  
Sakura: 'Oras, se depois de tanto tempo com essas consultas e eu não melhorei nada... Parece óbvio que eu não tenho mais solução. Logo...' Mas não pôde completar pois Syaoran interrompeu-a.  
  
Syaoran (bravo): 'Você só não melhora porque não quer!'  
  
Sakura (a expressão de tristeza sendo tomada por uma de indignação): 'Como é que é?! Você está dizendo que não tenho tentado e me esforçado para melhorar?!'  
  
Syaoran: 'Não... Só que você não está querendo melhorar.' Diante da face surpresa e indignada da garota, Syaoran respirou fundo e resolveu falar tudo o que suspeitava, mas não tivera coragem suficiente para dizer até presente momento. 'Para você é muito mais fácil continuar neste estado do que tentar e conseguir melhorar! E não me interrompa.' Disse quando Sakura ameaçou falar. 'Sakura, a perda de um pai é dolorosa, acredite, eu sei...' Fez nova pausa, como se lembrasse de algo, mas resolveu continuar. 'Mas você tem que aceitar isso. Tem que aceitar que não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.... E se houve...' Acrescentou quando viu a menina fazer um gesto de que iria protestar. 'Sei que você fez o possível. Mas ele se foi e não há nada que você possa fazer contra. E invés de passar toda sua vida se martirizando por algo que você acha que poderia ter feito. Você deveria tentar é se curar. Você diz que tenta, mas há algo que te impede, eu sei que tem, é algo além do consciente, eu sei o que é, mas você não enxergou isso ainda.' Fez nova pausa, era agora ou nunca. 'A verdade é que você sente que não tem direito de ser feliz sabendo que seu pai morreu. Sente que seria injusto, sente que sendo a culpa sua você deve sofrer como penitência por este crime que você pensa ter cometido pelo resto da vida. Sente que seria um insulto à memória de seu pai saber que você foi feliz às custas da morte dele.' Terminou com um longo suspiro, enquanto Sakura permanecia em silêncio, mas não por muito tempo.  
  
Sakura: 'É mentira...' Disse ela de cabeça baixa, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em embaçar seus olhos, mas não iriam cair, não se dependesse dela. 'Você não sabe o que diz! Eu podia ter feito algo sim! Eu sei que podia, mas não fiz! Fui fraca! Eu deixei meu pai morrer!!! Eu!!! Eu deixei ele morrer!!!' E tapou os olhos com as duas mãos, na tentativa de evitar que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto triste. Syaoran sentiu uma vontade imensa de aconchegar aquele corpinho tão frágil a seus olhos, sentiu vontade de dizer que tudo terminaria bem, sentia vontade de proteger aquela menina que, por mais que tentasse evitar, cativava-o cada dia mais. Mas se segurou, sabia que não devia fazer isso, era ridículo ter pensado em algo como isso.  
  
Syaoran: 'Sakura...' Isso era estranho, como um psiquiatra experiente como ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como consolar aquela menina, não sabia quais eram as palavras certas?  
  
Sakura: 'Meu pai morreu por minha causa! E por mais que digam o contra eu sei que foi minha culpa! E não há nada que eu possa fazer, não há nada...' Disse com o rosto entre as mãos ainda.  
  
Syaoran: 'Você tem que superar isso, Sakura! Se não nunca irá se recuperar, você não percebe que é isso que te impede de andar? Não percebe que é essa culpa sem fundamento que te prende a esta cadeira?!'  
  
Sakura: 'Não!!!' Gritou subitamente, encarando seu psiquiatra com raiva, como se a culpa de sua desgraça você daquelas palavras que ele dizia. 'Eu tento! Eu quero me recuperar! Você não sabe o que diz! Eu faço o possível! Eu não consigo andar porque essas malditas pernas...' Disse batendo com força no colo. 'Não me obedecem...! Você é um idiota! Não sabe o que diz! Não há nada de errado com minha cabeça, eu tenho todo direito de me achar culpada pela morte do meu pai! Eu tenho todo direito! Isso não tem nada a ver com meu estado, não diga besteiras!' Sakura se exaltava, não se controlava mais, e Syaoran percebeu... Percebeu o que ela tentara evitar todo esse tempo. Syaoran ficou em silêncio e Sakura saiu empurrando com força sua cadeira de rodas para fora do aposento, deixando Syaoran pasmo.  
  
Syaoran: 'Como não percebi antes...?'  
  
***  
  
Sakura: 'Aquele louco! Aquele maldito! Como ousa dizer aquilo para mim?! Como ousa dizer que não quero me recuperar?! Como ousa tocar naquele assunto... como... como...?' Sakura parou de girar sua cadeira de rodas... Não podia mais, as lágrimas que tentara evitar até presente momento venceram suas forças e desceram por seu rosto, desceram com força e rapidez, desceram tristes e melancólicas, assim como estava o coração da dona do rosto por onde escorriam.  
  
Voz feminina (sussurrando): 'Sakura-chan...' Sakura não se virou para ver de quem se tratava, sabia que era sua prima. Tomoyo se abaixou até ficar um pouco abaixo do rosto de Sakura, seu coração dilacerava-se ao ver sua querida prima naquele estado. 'Sakura, querida... O que houve?'  
  
Sakura: 'Ah, Tomoyo...' E abraçou a prima com força, quase caindo de sua cadeira de rodas. Tomoyo abraçou a prima com força e carinho, tentando transmitir conforto para aquela menina tão perturbada.  
  
---  
  
Sakura: 'E foi isso, Tomoyo. Aquele maldito teve coragem de dizer que não quero me recuperar, ousou falar da morte do meu pai. Disse que a culpa não era minha, como ele pode saber?! Como ele poderia saber como é a dor de perder um pai!'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Por que ele também já perdeu o dele...' Falou pura e simplesmente. Sakura, que mantinha os olhos na cama onde estava sentada junto com a prima, olhou esta com surpresa. "Como assim já perdeu o pai?" Pensou aturdida. 'Essa foi uma das razões para Eriol-san ter apoiado a sugestão de Meylin para trazer Syaoran para tratá-la, sim... é verdade.' Disse ao ver a surpresa no rosto de Sakura ao saber que haviam falado com Eriol. 'Pouco depois que Meylin sugeriu essa idéia, Touya me contou que Eriol ligou, disse que não podia falar muito, mas queria saber como estavam as coisas. Touya contou sobre a opinião de Meylin e ele apoiou na hora a decisão, disse que não haveria melhor pessoa para tratar do seu caso do que uma pessoa que sofrera semelhante situação... Eu não sei dos detalhes, só sei que Syaoran perdeu o pai mal tinha nascido, sofrendo pressão da família por ser o futuro líder do clã, sofrendo treinamentos dolorosos e ouvindo queixas à todo momento, Meylin me contou isso.  
  
Sakura (desviando o olhar da prima): 'Eu não sabia disso... Mas... Mas mesmo assim ele não tinha o direito! Não podia ter dito o que disse! Não foi responsável pela morte do pai!' Disse olhando novamente para prima, com a dor estampada nos olhos, Tomoyo sentiu seu coração comprimir com tal visão.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan... Como não percebe que ele está certo?!' O primeiro pensamento de Sakura foi de traição, como se sua prima, que sempre fora sua companheira das horas difíceis, houvesse traído-a apoiando aquele maldito chinês. 'E não me olhe assim, Sakura-chan! É verdade! Por que você teima em dizer que foi você a culpada? Por que insiste em dizer que foi você que deixou ele morrer?! Fora um ladrão responsável pela morte dele, um bandido, unicamente isso, o que você poderia ter feito?! Li está certo! Você se martiriza, acha que a culpa é sua, e eu tenho que concordar com ele quando disse que você quer se punir pela morte de seu pai! Diga-me, Sakura-chan, por que insiste em dizer que foi você a culpada se você não podia ter feito nada!  
  
Sakura (se exaltando): 'Eu podia!' Tomoyo ficou um pouco assustada com a explosão, mas não comentou nada, deixou Sakura continuar. 'Você não entende, Tomoyo, eu podia! Não foi um bandido, não foi um ladrão! Não foi um simples e maldito bandido que o matou!!!' Tomoyo ficou totalmente estática, que história era essa de que não fora um bandido? Como... Se fora isso que Sakura dissera com tanta convicção a todos... à ponto... à ponto... à ponto de enganar até mesmo a ela!  
  
Tomoyo (olhando seriamente para a prima): 'Que história é essa, Sakura?' Sakura desviou os olhos da prima... Como deixara escapar aquilo! Droga! 'Sakura, que história é essa?' Tomoyo repetiu mais uma vez, mais veemente. Sakura não viu outra opção além da verdade.  
  
Sakura (olhando pela janela): 'Foi exatamente um ano depois de eu voltar para Tomoeda...' Fez leve pausa, como se estivesse se recordando e continou. 'Eu e meu pai passávamos muito tempo juntos, contei o que me ocorrera no treinamento, sobre Xiao Lang, sobre Mestre Lan, contei de tudo que aprendi e ele me escutava totalmente interessado, com aquele maravilhoso olhar de pai carinhoso que sempre me reservava.' Parou novamente, em um momento nostálgico 'Tinha muitas aulas para recuperar o ano perdido, era puxado, mas a presença constante de pai compensava tudo. Não podia estar melhor minha vida, até Touya parecia menos chato.' Disse mostrando um leve sorriso, que logo sumiu ao continuar. 'Mas infelizmente nem tudo é como queremos... E naquela noite...'  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Sakura (pendurada ao braço do pai): Aonde vamos, Ottou-san?'  
  
Fujitaka (sorrindo calmamente enquanto caminhavam): 'Calma, querida, é uma surpresa!'  
  
Sakura (fazendo beicinho): 'Ah, Ottou-san! Diga-me, sim?!  
  
Fujitaka: 'Não mesmo! Já disse que é surpresa.' Era uma noite calma e serena, as flores de cerejeira voavam junto ao vento que balançava os cabelos de Sakura, já um pouco longos, depois de ter que cortá-los há um ano, quando fora treinar nas montanhas e cabelo comprido só traria complicações.  
  
Andaram por mais meia hora, sendo que Sakura não parava de insistir com o pai, às vezes cantava uma música qualquer, às vezes corria na frente do querido homem que lhe acompanhava. Mesmo com 18 anos, Sakura seria sempre a menininha sorridente que encantava seu pai.  
  
No entanto, a natureza pareceu sentir algo, pois o vento parou de soprar, as árvores pararam de se mover, os pequenos animais noturnos ficaram em silêncio. E Sakura... Sakura pressentiu algo.  
  
Sakura: 'Ottou-san... Ottou-san, vamos sair daqui, rápido!' Fujitaka não questionou a filha, sabia de sua percepção aguçada e segurou sua mão enquanto caminhavam a passos rápidos para perto do centro da cidade, onde havia movimento.  
  
Mas não houve tempo. Seja lá quem estivesse atrás deles se fez presente, evitando que continuassem seu caminho. Sakura parou subitamente, já pegando a chave em seu pescoço, sabia que aquele que cercava-os neste momento não era um grupo de bandidos qualquer, apesar das roupas informais.  
  
Mal houve tempo de invocar seu báculo, pois um deles, um tanto quanto rápido, a atacou com uma arma estranha para a moça, fazendo-a se desviar por milímetros.  
  
Sakura (invocando Luta): 'O que vocês querem?!' Mas não houve resposta, e um segundo e terceiro ajudaram o primeiro a atacá-la novamente. Sakura se desviava com certa dificuldade, o que era estranho, já que ela tinha técnicas em luta, além de estar usando carta Luta.  
  
Um homem de vermelho e preto atacou por trás de Sakura, que neste momento evitava um golpe frontal de uma espada com estranhos caracteres de um homem de azul. Sakura, pressentindo o inimigo, se abaixou, sendo que o mesmo acertou com suas adagas o abdômen de seu próprio companheiro. Sakura viu o sangue e percebeu que era mais sério do que imaginara.  
  
Sakura (evitando um golpe lateral de um homem de preto): 'O que vocês querem de nós?!' A menina tentava se defender, mas eram mais de dez contra uma. Fujitaka tentou lutar, mas Sakura o prendeu em Escudo, aqueles guerreiros estavam além das forças do general japonês.  
  
Mulher de preto: 'Dê-nos elas!' Finalmente um deles se pronunciava, era a única mulher do grupo, com certeza a chefe. Usava óculos escuro, evitando ser reconhecida; seus longos e ondulados cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, sua roupa negra grudada ao corpo. Por um momento, Sakura não percebeu do que ela se referia, mas logo sua ingenuidade foi substituída por sua perspicácia de guerreira, eles queriam as Cartas.  
  
Sakura (invocando Vento): 'Nunca!'  
  
Vários homens foram ao chão, mas ainda assim eram muitos contra ela. Sakura lutava com braveza e logo desistiu de usar Luta, além de drenar energia de si ainda não estava adiantando muito. No entanto, invocou espada e alada, fazendo da luta um pouco mais justa.  
  
Sakura sobrevoou os guerreiros e derrubou mais dois com golpes laterais de sua espada no abdômen, não os ferindo, apenas os desacordando. Sakura pousou e novamente se viu atacada por três guerreiros, estes um pouco mais rápidos, Sakura golpeou um e defendeu-se de outro com sua espada, mas não pôde evitar o ataque do terceiro, que chutou-a no estômago. Foi jogada longe, caindo um pouco desnorteada e, ao perder a concentração por instantes e quase os instintos, não percebeu que Escudo falhara.  
  
Sakura tentou se levantar e bloqueou novamente um ataque de um quarto homem, que agora se levantava do golpe que recebera momentos antes. Talvez Sakura pudesse evitar maiores estragos, os guerreiros não demonstravam serem seres mágicos e talvez ela pudesse usar carta Sono.  
  
Mas não houve tempo, assim que percebeu dois homens a atacando e conseguindo com certa dificuldade bloqueá-los, ouviu um disparo. Aquela mulher de preto, aquela que falara minutos antes, a que parecia ser a chefe e se mantinha um tanto quanto distante dos outros, imóvel, parecia ter percebido a periculosidade de sua inimiga e, infelizmente contrariando a idéia de que todos ali não possuíam magia, soltou um disparo da própria mão na garota. No entanto, foi com extremo pavor que Sakura não sentiu o tiro de energia lhe atravessando o peito. Seu pai... seu querido pai... entrara na frente e a protegera, a protegera do ataque e dera sua vida em troca da dela.  
  
---  
  
Sakura ficou estática, em choque, não tinha forças para continuar e neste momento recebeu um golpe do homem de azul no rosto, sendo jogada no chão, sem forças para se levantar, quase perdendo a consciência, mais pelo choque do pai estar morrendo do que pela força do golpe. Olhou para frente, encarando com ódio a mulher que atirara em seu pai. Mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois sentiu outro disparo e, agindo mais por reflexo do que por força em seu corpo, conseguiu se movimentar, girando o corpo.  
  
Sakura: 'Ah....!' Sakura não fora rápida o bastante, e arqueou as costas ao sentir a dor penetrando-lhe fundo na carne. O disparo atingira-a nas costas, próximo ao pescoço, mesmo que não mortalmente. Sakura percebeu que não agüentaria mais, sua consciência foi sumindo e pareceu ser em câmera lenta que ela se viu atingindo o chão.  
  
---  
  
Mais barulhos, mais sons de luta, disparos de energia, Sakura não sabia o que acontecia. A consciência perdida por poucos segundos voltou fracamente, dando-lhe forças apenas de abrir lentamente os olhos. Viu a mulher de negro numa batalha com alguma pessoa, uma pessoa em um manto branco e violeta, parecia outra mulher, mas Sakura não tinha certeza. Piscou lentamente, não havia sinal dos outros guerreiros e a mulher em negro foi atingida com um golpe e ao se levantar fez um gesto e desapareceu.  
  
Sakura perdeu a consciência novamente.  
  
***  
  
Voz feminina (serenamente): 'Menina... Vamos menina, acorde...' Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, parecendo recobrar um pouco das forças, olhou para aquela em sua frente e pouco distinguiu no rosto da mulher que lhe socorrera. Olhos vermelhos rubi, cabelos negros, longos, um rosto que traria conforto a qualquer um. Ouviu sons de cavalos trotando, provavelmente a polícia local. A mulher desviou o olhar de Sakura para escutar o som que se aproximava, momentos depois encarou Sakura novamente. Sorriu com certa tristeza e se levantou sem o menor ruído.  
  
Mulher (olhando para Sakura): 'Haveremos de nos encontrar novamente...' E correu, sumindo da visão de Sakura, que parecia sumir novamente.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Tomoyo (espantada): 'Foi por isso que não encontraram bala nenhuma no seu e no corpo de seu pai... Era magia...'  
  
Sakura (tristemente): 'Odiei magia por um longo tempo depois do que aconteceu, mas não podia evitar minhas amigas, assim como Kero e Yui, para sempre.  
  
Tomoyo (olhando com pena para prima): 'Sakura-chan... Por que nunca me contou isso?'  
  
Sakura: 'A dor era minha, tinha direito de sofrer e sonhar com aquele dia sozinha. Não queria que ninguém soubesse o quanto fui fraca... Isso era algo que eu tinha que encarar sozinha...' Tomoyo olhou para prima com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e em seguida a abraçou, com força, tentando se acalmar e trazer aconchego para sua prima.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan... Saiba que estarei aqui com você nos momentos difíceis e alegres, não precisa sofrer isso sozinha... Não faça mais isso, por favor...'  
  
Sakura: 'Tomoyo-chan... Não fique assim... por favor. Eu já disse, a culpa é só minha.' Tomoyo se desvencilhou da amiga, olhando-a seriamente.  
  
Tomoyo (séria): 'Pare com isso, Sakura! Pare já com isso!' Disse gritando e assustando a prima que jamais vira a prima tão alterada como naquele momento. 'Pare de se culpar por algo que estava além de suas forças! Pare, Sakura! Pare! Pense no que Li-san te falou, escute-o pelo menos uma vez na vida! Não foi sua culpa, Sakura! Não foi!'  
  
Sakura (olhando-a tristemente): 'Tomoyo-chan... Eu...' Sakura não sabia o que dizer... Será que ela errara tanto assim? Será que não fora realmente sua culpa? Será que não havia nada que pudesse fazer? Eram tantas questões, tantas dúvidas, tantos medos. Sakura se limitou a ficar em silêncio e Tomoyo fez o mesmo. Depois viu a prima levantar-se da cama e caminhar até a porta de seu quarto.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Limpe estas lágrimas e se recomponha, daqui a pouco é sua consulta com Meylin-chan. Vou ver se ela já está pronta.'  
  
Sakura: 'Certo...'  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo marota): 'E cuidado para não errar a porta do banheiro, hein?!' Sakura olhou-a interrogativa. 'Se não, vai acabar entrando no quarto de Li-san e vê-lo sem roupas, já pensou?!' Sakura sentiu as faces corar.  
  
Como não houvera outros quartos onde Syaoran pudesse passar a noite depois do incidente do dia anterior com o ninja, ficou decidido que ele ficaria provisoriamente no quarto ao lado de Sakura, que era o antigo quarto de bebê da mesma e hoje era apenas um quarto de recordações da moça em relação à mãe. No começo, Sakura não aceitara de jeito nenhum, era um quarto pessoal. Mas depois de tanta insistência de Yukito e Tomoyo (Touya também foi totalmente contra, Syaoran poderia tentar algo com Sakura durante a noite, já que não havia tranca na porta), ela teve que ceder (e Touya também). O pior de tudo foi ter que escutar os comentário de Syaoran: "Eu não mereço isso... Um quarto rosa cheio de ursinhos!" Lembrou com raiva assassina.  
  
Sakura (com raiva): 'Ah!!! Tomoyo!!!' Disse jogando uma almofada na porta que era fechada por uma Tomoyo saindo correndo do quarto e rindo da face corada, mistura de raiva e vergonha, de sua prima.  
  
***  
  
Horas mais tarde...  
  
Meylin: 'Vamos, Sakura, faça um pouco mais de força! Eu sei que você pode!' Meylin tentava forçar as pernas de Sakura, tentava fazê-la sentir qualquer dor ou mesmo um mínimo sinal de que suas pernas estavam reagindo ao tratamento.  
  
Sakura (de olhos fechados): 'Não dá, Meylin-chan! Não consigo mais!'  
  
Meylin: 'Eu sei que você pode, Sakura-chan!'  
  
Sakura: 'Ai.......!' Meylin parou subitamente.  
  
Meylin: 'Você sentiu dor, Sakura-chan?'  
  
Sakura: 'Sim...' Meylin ia pular de alegria quando Sakura continuou 'Mas nas costas...' A felicidade de Meylin se desfez na hora...  
  
Meylin (exausta): 'Está bem, Sakura, vamos fazer uma pausa. Eu vou ir buscar algo para comermos. Você quer?' Sakura fez que não com a cabeça. 'Certo... Já volto...'  
  
Sakura ficou quieta enquanto Meylin saía do aposento destinado aos seus exercícios. Já fazia vários meses que ela tentava se recuperar, mas eram mínimos os progressos "pelo menos tem progresso..." pensou numa alegria triste... Encostou-se no encosto da cadeira e respirou fundo, voltando a pensar nas palavras que trocara com Tomoyo e Syaoran.  
  
"Não é tua culpa, Sakura! Você tem que reagir!"  
  
Será mesmo que não era sua culpa? Será que estava realmente além de suas forças? Por anos escutou aquela história, mas pela primeira vez começava a acreditar naquilo. Sentia o coração um pouco mais leve.  
  
Voz masculina: 'Meylin, você sabe onde...? Ah... Desculpa, achei que a Meylin estava aqui.' Disse Syaoran olhando para Sakura, não sabia se devia tocar naquele assunto que ficara pela metade... Saber se suas suspeitas estavam certas.  
  
Sakura (sem olhá-lo e tentando voltar a fazer seus exercícios): 'Ela foi fazer um lanche, já volta... Pode esperá-la aqui se quiser.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Certo...' Syaoran entrou no quarto e logo em seguida fechou-a, ficando no mesmo lugar, com certo receio de olhar Sakura. Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Nenhum sabia o que dizer para o outro, Sakura fingia fazer seus exercícios, ou realmente fazia, mas sem muita concentração. Resolveu falar.  
  
Sakura: 'Andei pensando no que me falou hoje cedo...' Syaoran voltou o olhar para ela, Sakura ainda não o olhava.  
  
Syaoran: 'Entendo...' Disse sem muita convicção. 'Espero que não tenha me achado rude demais...' Disse enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona próxima à Sakura.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo um pouco): 'Já me acostumei com o modo estranho dos chineses.'  
  
Syaoran (entrando na brincadeira): 'Ei... Quem tem modos estranhos são os japoneses!'  
  
Sakura (olhando-o, divertida): 'Ah, sim... Quem conhece os ataques nervosos de Meylin e a sua cara de mau, provavelmente iria me apoiar.'  
  
Syaoran: 'E quem conhece a sua inconstância provavelmente iria ME apoiar.'  
  
Sakura (olhando-o, provocativa): 'O que você quer dizer com isso, hein?!'  
  
Syaoran (fingindo desinteresse): 'Nada de mais... Só é estranho uma pessoa que está quase batendo em alguém de repente tentar beijá-lo e ...' Parou subitamente, percebendo o que acabara de dizer, olhou para Sakura, que estava totalmente vermelha. 'Eu quero dizer..!' Mas não sabia o que dizer...  
  
Sakura (constrangida): 'Eu... Nós... Eu... Não iria beijá-lo...' Por algum motivo Syaoran se sentiu decepcionado com a resposta. Ficaram em silêncio novamente.  
  
Sakura pegou um elástico e passou em volta do pé, enquanto tentava voltar a fazer um exercício qualquer, Syaoran passou a observar seus movimentos. Para alguém que não andava há cinco anos as pernas da moça, dentro de um corsário preto colado, Sakura tinha as pernas muito bem torneadas e... (!) Mas o que é que ele estava pensando?! "Mas que droga!" Balançou a cabeça tentando desviar pensamentos tão pecaminosos.  
  
Syaoran: 'Conseguiu algum progresso?' Tentou mudar de assunto (e pensamentos).  
  
Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'Não muitos...'  
  
Syaoran: 'Entendo...' Syaoran parou um instante de falar, mas logo tomou a palavra novamente ao lembrar-se de algo. 'Talvez você não esteja fazendo do jeito certo...'  
  
Sakura (olhando-o, interrogativa): 'O que quer dizer com isso?'  
  
Syaoran (olhando-a também): 'Meylin é muito boa com exercícios físicos, mas sempre esquece os mentais.' Diante do olhar intrigado da moça, Syaoran resolveu explicar. Levantou-se de sua poltrona e foi para trás de Sakura, sobre o olhar confuso da mesma. Encostou as mãos no pescoço da jovem, provocando arrepios em Sakura, que tentou se controlar. 'Agora feche os olhos e relaxe.' Meio perturbada pelo contato com Syaoran, Sakura acabou fazendo o que ele pedia. 'Procure tirar todas as preocupações de sua cabeça, agora é só você e suas pernas. Elas são uma continuação do seu corpo, fazem parte de um todo, do seu ser...' Sakura tentava obedecer, mas com aquele toque de mãos ásperas de homem em sua pele lisa e delicada se tornava muito difícil tal tarefa.  
  
Syaoran também não parecia muito à vontade, fizera aquilo para tentar fazê- la relachar, mas a pele sedosa Sakura, o cheiro dos cabelos cor de mel da menina, aquela proximidade... Estavam começando a perturbar seus sentidos. Mas tentava, determinado, continuar.  
  
Syaoran: 'Tente se concentrar nas coisas boas, quando corria pelos campos com Tomoyo, quando apostava corridas de cavalo com Touya, que você me contou... Quando praticava balé... Quando dançava com seu pai...' Syaoran sentiu a tensão de Sakura e tentou passar confiança com seu toque para ela. 'Lembre-se dos momentos felizes com seu pai, Sakura... Esqueça os momentos tristes, esqueça do que aconteceu a ele, sinta apenas a felicidade que sentia ao estar com ele.'  
  
Sakura sentiu os olhos úmidos, mas não chorou. Novamente tocavam naquele assunto, novamente falavam de seu pai. Mas desta vez era diferente, desta vez lembrar de seu pai não trazia angústia e culpa ao seu coração. Trazia- lhe conforto, trazia-lhe a lembrança da melhor infância que alguém poderia ter. Talvez realmente tivessem razão, se pudesse... Se pudesse, jamais teria deixado seu amado pai morrer, teria salvo ele. Mas talvez, realmente, estivera além de suas forças e fora impossível defendê-lo. Talvez devesse tentar superar isso.  
  
Sabia que seu pai não gostaria de vê-la daquela maneira, tinha certeza disso... Seu amado pai, por mais preocupações que sentisse em relação a ela, sempre a apoiou em suas decisões, tanto quanto em relação à vida, quanto à magia. A culpa não poderia ter sido sua, pois se pudesse... Sabia que o teria salvo...  
  
Syaoran pôde perceber nitidamente desta vez, pode perceber a energia que pensou sentir vinda de Sakura horas antes quando brigaram. Se tivera alguma dúvida em relação aos poderes mágicos da menina, agora essas dúvidas sumiam.  
  
Mas ao contrário do último encontro com a moça, desta vez sua energia não era agressiva, era calma, suave, transmitia paz àqueles que estivessem por perto. Fechou os olhos, provando da sensação gostosa que a aura mágica de Sakura lhe fazia sentir.  
  
Era uma sensação única, como jamais sentira antes.  
  
E Sakura...  
  
Sakura (abrindo os olhos em direção às suas pernas): 'Xiao Lang...' Syaoran abriu os olhos, estranhando o motivo para Sakura tê-lo chamado. Sakura nem tentou segurar as lágrimas que formaram-se em seus olhos, a emoção era grande demais. Syaoran acompanhou o olhar da moça e sorriu sinceramente. 'Xiao Lang... Elas... Eu...' Sakura se virou sorrindo encantadoramente para Syaoran, o que o aturdiu por segundos. A visão era angelical, divina demais, nunca tinha recebido sorriso tão lindo como aquele e jamais poderia imaginar que poderia ser daquela menina... 'Xiao Lang... Eu posso mexer minhas pernas!'  
  
E era a mais pura verdade... Sakura conseguira, mesmo que quase imperceptível, fazer leves movimentos com suas pernas. Seus dedos dos pés mexiam levemente, com muita dificuldade, mas ainda assim mexiam. Sakura se sentia radiante, era mais do que ela poderia esperar... Finalmente... Finalmente voltava a ter esperanças.  
  
Syaoran sorriu feliz pela recuperação da moça, por um momento todas as suas preocupações... Todos os problemas, Yukito, magia, seu clã, tudo sumira diante da visão tão bonita e feliz que pudera presenciar. Era felicidade demais e ele não sabia dizer por quê sentira tal sentimento. Mas não se controlou e diante do sorriso doce e brilhante de sua paciente se viu, não só tentando, mas obrigado a pegá-la no colo, girando-a com alegria.  
  
Sakura (rindo à toa): 'Eu vou cair, Li! Não faça isso!' Mas sua felicidade era tamanha que ela não poderia ralhar com o rapaz naquele momento.  
  
Syaoran: 'Comemore, Sakura! Finalmente você pôde mover suas pernas! É apenas um paço para alcançar seu objetivo!'  
  
Girou Sakura por mais alguns segundos, e logo parou, encarando-a e contagiando-se com a felicidade da menina. Sorriam um para o outro, os olhos brilhando, a respiração próxima... Os rostos próximos... As bocas próximas...  
  
...  
  
Meylin (abrindo a porta de repente): 'Prontinho, Sakura!' Syaoran e Sakura olharam espantado para a fisioterapeuta, assim como ela para eles.  
  
(Continua)  
  
29/02/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Demorei, mas terminei! :) Espero que tenham gostado. E para quem perguntou do passado de Sakura, sobre a morte de Fujitaka, aí está. Eu já pretendia escrever sobre isso, mas cada coisa ao seu tempo.... E finalmente Sakura começa a se recuperar! ^-^ Muitas coisas reservadas para o próximo capítulo e espero que deixem a opinião de vocês, ok? Meu mail é mary_marcato@hotmail.com mas pode ser review! Até o próximo capítulo!  
  
Agradecimentos: À Deus... Aos meus pais... À Bruna-chan que sempre me apóia, à Violet-Tomoyo e especialmente para à Franbhds. Graças ao comentário desta moça (acho q é moça né :P) que consegui motivação para continuar esta semana ainda. E como ela mesma disse, hoje em dia não são muitos comentários que recebemos, devido ao fato de serem poucas as histórias de qualidade, mas caso vocês achem que minha história merece (porque, se não acham, por que continuam lendo, não é mesmo?), eu tenho esperança de poder receber comentários tão legais como os dessas meninas ^- ^ Valeu gente! 


	9. Histórias

Espero que gostem. Estava inspirada, por isso saiu este fim de semana, o que eu acho que não acontecerá toda semana (isso depende de vocês, né). O nono capítulo está um pouco... hm... Que palavra posso usar? Tedioso, mas importante. Obrigada pelo tempo dispensado a esta humilde estória de uma aspirante a escritora. :)  
  
Capítulo9: Histórias  
  
***  
  
Meylin ficou pasma com o que via. Tudo bem... Sabia que Syaoran "ainda" não a amava, ainda! Mas isso já era demais! E pensar... E pensar que era Sakura que estava naqueles braços tão desejados...  
  
"Droga!" Pensou Syaoran, senão tivesse alguma idéia... Meylin poderia pôr tudo a perder! "Droga! Por que uma desculpa nunca aparece quando se precisa dela?"  
  
Mas que história era essa de "desculpa"? Oras! Nunca aceitou de bom grado o noivado com Meylin e ela sabia disso. E se pelo menos realmente a estivesse traindo... E não era esse o caso! Só estava... Estava... Comemorando! É isso, comemorando! Pela pré-recuperação de Sakura. Ah!! O pior é que não tinha tempo para as reflexões que tanto um psiquiatra precisa fazer antes de dizer algo! Meylin não estaria pensando como ele, com certeza. Sempre dramatizando os mínimos problemas... Provavelmente iria dizer besteiras e...!  
  
Mas era tarde demais...  
  
Meylin (gritando a plenos pulmões): 'Xiao Lang!!!!!'  
  
Pássaros voaram;  
  
Pessoas se assustaram;  
  
Paredes tremeram...  
  
***  
  
Na China...  
  
Mordomo: 'Senhor, chegou quem estavas a aguardar.'  
  
Homem de manto negro: 'Mande-o vir aqui.'  
  
O mordomo fez uma reverência e se retirou, enquanto o senhor de negro mantinha seu olhar no mesmo ponto que estivera antes do mordomo entrar: Em uma tapeçaria no quarto deste. Parecia-se muito com uma antiga árvore genealógica.  
  
Jovem (se ajoelhando na porta de entrada): 'Estou aqui, mestre.'  
  
Mestre: 'O que houve?' O jovem ajoelhado não demonstrava, mas seu medo era grande.  
  
Jovem: 'Perdão, mestre...'  
  
O homem apertou com força os braços da poltrona em que estava sentado. Em nenhum momento desviara seu olhar da tapeçaria.  
  
Mestre: 'Diga-me, Saigo...' Disse enquanto levantava-se. Seu tom calmo assustando mais do que se estivesse nervoso 'Como não conseguiu tomá-las de um ser tão inferior quanto um japonês?' Os pêlos do corpo do jovem Saigo se arrepiaram. Não ousava encarar seu mestre, que começava a se aproximar dele.  
  
Saigo: 'Perdão, mestre. Mas o Dono das Cartas Clow é mais poderoso do que imaginávamos.'  
  
Mestre (levantando uma sombrancelha): 'Ousa se inferiorizar perante um japonês fraco?' Seu tom começava a se tornar perigoso e Saigo percebeu isso, sua tensão aumentando.  
  
Saigo: 'Não quis dizer isso, mestre...' Saigo ainda não encarava seu mestre, em um medo respeitoso. 'Estava medindo forças com o Mestre das Cartas Clow... Ouso dizer que o venceria.' E se permitiu um leve sorriso irônico, escondido por sua cabeça abaixada, ao lembrar-se da fraqueza que descobrira em seu adversário. Mas quando se lembrou do que estava prestes a dizer, contraiu a face com extremo desgosto. 'No entanto... Ele interviu.' Acentuou o "ele". E seu mestre reagiu a tal pronome também contraindo o rosto.  
  
O mestre, para se controlar de sua súbita ira e não castigar seu servo antes do momento certo, distanciou-se de Saigo e se encaminhou até a tapeçaria suspensa na parede, olhando-a com suposto interesse.  
  
Mestre: 'Não me diga que o bastardo inútil interferiu em meus planos...?' Quase era uma afirmação à pergunta... 'Novamente...' Concluiu em um sussurro, para si mesmo.  
  
O servo, percebendo que a ira do mestre já não lhe era direcionada, levantou-se e passou a encarar as costas do homem em negro.  
  
Saigo: 'Xiao Lang não parece estar cumprindo seus deveres com o Clã. E além de não estar tentando pegar as cartas, ainda está ajudando a tal Kinomoto.  
  
Mestre (virando-se subitamente): 'O quê?' O homem, tão austero em seu poder, pareceu sentir uma súbita preocupação "humana".  
  
Saigo (encarando-o): 'O filho da Senhora da Estrela (*) está ajudando a amiga do Mestre das Cartas a voltar a andar, mestre. Quando estava no meio do caminho de volta, um dos meus subordinados que ficaram vigiando-os disse que há poucos dias a moça começou a apresentar sinais de recuperação.  
  
Mestre (falando mais para si do que para seu servo): 'Isto é perigoso... Não é à toa que aquele pirralho estava tão alterado quando falou comigo pelo telefone naquele dia.'  
  
Saigo: 'Sim, mestre.' O mestre olhou para seu servo, só agora percebendo que o rapaz ainda estava ali. Estava perdido em suas suposições... Não tinha levado muito a sério a importância dessa garota inferior em seus planos, ela era apenas uma desculpa para que Meylin e Xiao Lang fossem para o Japão. Droga! Isso podia se tornar perigoso. Não sabia por quê, mas esta garota começou a incomodá-lo.  
  
Mestre (olhando Saigo perigosamente): 'Fale-me desta garota...'  
  
E o ninja à frente de seu mestre suspirou aliviado. A súbita mudança de assunto lhe dava alguma esperança de que não seria desta vez que seu mestre o castigaria.  
  
***  
  
Sakura estava na biblioteca, lendo algum romance épico qualquer. Estava aliviada, apesar de Meylin ter pego ela e seu psiquiatra em uma posição um tanto quanto comprometedora, Syaoran soube como contornar a situação, falando da súbita melhora de Sakura, sem dar espaço para Meylin dizer algo a respeito do acontecido há segundos.  
  
A lembrança de sua melhora lhe trazia um brilho no olhar que foi percebido por todos na casa. Tomoyo deu pulos de alegria e Touya desfez a cara rabujenta por algum tempo. Meylin, então! Essa simplesmente esqueceu da cena na sala de exercícios e só faltava tratar Sakura como bebê, com medo de que aconteceria algo que retardasse sua melhora.  
  
Fora ainda neste dia que tudo havia acontecido, já era quase noite e por certa insistência de Tomoyo, Meylin prorrogou os próximos exercícios para apenas o dia seguinte. Então, Sakura tinha a noite livre para fazer o que bem entendesse e resolvera, que enquanto o jantar não estivesse pronto, passaria o fim da tarde lendo um bom livro.  
  
Alguém bateu na porta.  
  
Sakura: 'Entre...'  
  
Rika (vacilante): 'Senhorita, perdoe-me incomodar, mas...'  
  
Sakura (olhando para a moça): 'Diga, Rika.'  
  
Rika: 'Há uma senhora na porta dos fundos, pedindo pousada para a noite. Eu fiquei com dó, por isso não a mandei embora. O que devo fazer agora?'  
  
Sakura (guardando o livro e se virando para a criada): 'Pode deixar que eu atendo esta senhora.' E saiu da biblioteca, sendo seguida pela pequena Rika.  
  
---  
  
As portas do fundo eram ao lado da cozinha, logo a distância até lá não era muita. Sakura estava distraída, pensando nos acontecimentos do dia. Iria dar pousada para a senhora sim, mas nem pensava no assunto.  
  
No entanto, quando chegou até a porta, encontrou uma senhora em um manto negro, um pouco curvada e com um cajado na mão. A figura a deixou curiosa.  
  
Sakura: 'No que posso ajudá-la, senhora?'  
  
Senhora (ainda de cabeça baixa): 'Estou a falar com a senhora da casa?'  
  
Sakura (encabulada): 'Bom... É... Sou eu sim.' E para a surpresa de Sakura a mulher levantou a fronte, encarando Sakura com olhos extremamente sábios.  
  
Senhora: 'É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Sakura.  
  
Sakura (surpresa): 'Como sabe meu nome?'  
  
Senhora: 'Todos na região conhecem a doce senhorinha que ajuda o orfanato ao lado.'  
  
Sakura (envergonhada): 'Ah... Que isso, eu adoro fazer isso.'  
  
Senhora: 'Por falar naquelas pobres crianças, estão todas bem?' Se referia ao incêndio.  
  
Sakura (um pouco deprimida): 'Ainda não se recuperaram, mas estamos fazendo o possível para ajudá-las.  
  
Senhora: 'Imagino que sim. No dia do incêndio vi quando todos de sua casa foram ajudá-los. Era tanta a afobação que uma mocinha de longos cabelos negros até trombou em mim.  
  
Sakura (preocupada): 'Óh, eu sinto muito. A senhora está bem?'  
  
Senhorta: 'Sim, sim, não há nada de errado comigo. Só queria saber se podem dar pouso para uma viajante como eu por um dia, sim?'  
  
Sakura: 'Mas que distração a minha, nem a convidei para entrar. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade.' Sakura deu espaço para a mulher entrar. Esta o fez, lentamente, indo se sentar em um dos bancos da mesa da cozinha. Sakura tinha a ligeira impressão de conhecer aquela velha senhora. No entanto, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde, os cabelos eram brancos da idade e a única coisa que parecia ter vida, mas não brilho, eram os olhos vermelhos.  
  
Senhora (olhando para Sakura): 'Agradeço a gentileza. Estava cansada de minhas andanças e não sabia onde podia ficar. Fui roubada esta tarde e fiquei desamparada.'  
  
Sakura (com pena): 'Não há de que, senhora...' Não sabia seu nome.  
  
Senhora: 'Pode me chamar de Yume, senhorita.'  
  
Sakura: 'Ah, sim... Senhora Yume. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar para reaver o que tinha.' Fez um breve silêncio. 'No que a senhora trabalha?'  
  
Yume: 'Costumo vender peças antigas. Mas também sei um pouco sobre magia e histórias antigas.'  
  
Sakura: 'Ah, é?! Então me conte alguma história, sim?' Sakura estava curiosa e interessada no que a mulher tinha a dizer, mas preferiu o assunto "história" à "magia".  
  
Yume: 'Conhece a história do exílio dos Deuses do Poder? É uma das histórias mais antigas da China e uma das mais famosas.'  
  
Sakura (curiosa): 'Não, não conheço. Poderia me contar?'  
  
Yume: 'Sim, mas é claro. É o mínimo que posso fazer por estar me ajudando.' Sakura sorriu, como se desse premissão para a mulher sentada a sua frente continuar.  
  
E a mulher começou sua história...  
  
"No início de tudo, antes das civilizações surgirem e do homem ao menos descobrir o poder do fogo. Deus já planejava toda sua criação, ajudado por seus súditos, também chamados deuses.  
  
No entanto, diferente do Deus Supremo, os outros deuses não pensavam como senhores absolutos e suas mentes, corpos e corações estavam abertos ao ódio, rancor, inveja, assim como amizade, esperança e ao amor.  
  
Eram muitos os deuses, mas os mais conhecidos eram os deuses do Poder:  
  
Fogo, ardente e fervoroso em seu poder;  
  
Água, inconstante e sedenta por liberdade eterna;  
  
Terra, firme e sábio em suas decisões;  
  
Vento, de idéias simples e leves;  
  
Trovão, o corajoso e inquieto;  
  
Sol, caloroso e receptivo;  
  
Lua, misteriosa e mística em sua plenitude;  
  
Estrela, brilhante e majestosa em sua doçura;  
  
Trevas, o quieto, calmo e inteligente;  
  
Luz, a iluminada e de idéias claras;  
  
Razão, constante, cauteloso e frio;  
  
Astúcia, esperto e de pensamento rápido;  
  
Alma, pacífica e amorosa;  
  
Humanidade, misericordioso e justo.  
  
Eram os mais famosos deuses, conhecidos e respeitados. Todos com poderes parecidos e valores incondicionais. Eram a elite dos 14 guerreiros e poderosos representantes de Deus. Ninguém nunca viu tamanha força quanto quando eles estavam reunidos.  
  
Mas também eram tempos às vezes negros e às vezes alegres. Nada no mundo já estava definitivamente aqui, Deus tinha súbitas vontades de retirar e pôr; a única certeza era da existência dos seres humanos, sua mais formosa e perigosa criação.  
  
Era terminantemente proibido que os deuses se apaixonassem, só Deus poderia escolher a quem cada um pertenceria. O livre arbítrio só pertencia aos seres humanos, única e exclusivamente a eles, o que muitos deuses não gostaram mais aceitaram.  
  
Contudo, Deus errou em sua escolha. Devido a sua lei, muitos estavam descontentes, outros tentando evitar o que seria inevitável.  
  
E foi dessa imposição do Senhor que aconteceu o que muitos temiam."  
  
A essa altura Sakura não tirava os olhos da mulher, atenta a cada frase e palavra que ela dizia. Sabia que existiam os deuses do poder, aqueles que Deus criou como súditos, mas ainda não conhecia toda sua história e estava presa a cada nova informação que a misteriosa mulher lhe fornecia.  
  
A senhora continuou...  
  
"Deus havia prometido a Luz para o Sol, assim como a Lua para as Trevas. Assim, o dia e a noite seriam protegidos por cada casal. Ainda haveria de decidir o destino dos outros, para que houvesse o equilíbrio no seu planeta.  
  
Mas o que Deus ainda não havia percebido era que a Luz amava as Trevas, assim como a Lua ao Sol. Deus nunca imaginaria tal união, eram opostos, porém não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra.  
  
Tentaram esconder e até esquecer o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, mas era inevitável. Aquilo tudo acabaria mal, eles sabiam que acabaria mal, mas o que fazer?  
  
E o dia que eles mais temiam chegou, o dia em que Deus descobriu que seus planos estavam sendo corrompidos, que não estavam acatando as suas ordens.  
  
E houve tremores e uma era negra quando isso aconteceu. Deus jamais aceitaria suas ordens sendo desacatadas e os respectivos culpados por tal crime seriam castigados.  
  
Poderiam ficar juntos, mas a eternidade de seus filhos lhes seria tirada, para que vivessem e morressem assim como qualquer outro humano. Assim como Deus planejara, onde somente aqueles que podiam morrer também poderiam amar.  
  
Com certeza, era um triste destino. Mas não havia nada a se fazer contra. Os filhos dos deuses desceram a terra, onde seriam mortais como qualquer outro e alguns deuses acabaram sofrendo o mesmo destino.  
  
Um deles em especial, o deus Trovão, não aceitou a imposição de Deus e foi obrigado a se afastar do Paraíso, continuaria a ser um deus, mas seus filhos também não teriam vida eterna.  
  
E isso foi acontecendo com cada um, cada um dos deuses começou a ter seus filhos se tornando humanos, todos por não respeitarem a lei suprema de que só os humanos poderiam escolher a quem amar. E Deus se entristeceu, mas viu que era ele quem errara com sua Lei.  
  
E foi misericordioso... Sabia que poderia alterar os destinos dos filhos dos deuses e foi isso que fez:  
  
Enquanto cada filho de um deus não tivesse filhos, ele seria imortal, não teria poderes de um deus, mas seria imortal. Viveria na terra tendo vida eterna, mas não poderia jamais subir aos céus. Quando um filho dos deuses tivesse alguém para continuar sua linhagem, sua imortalidade acabaria e ele teria um certo tempo de vida como qualquer outro mortal e um dia morreria também. Sua imortalidade dada ao seu filho, que teria o mesmo destino do pai ou da mãe.  
  
Cada deus zelou por seus descendentes, enquanto ninguém mais soube do deus do Trovão e de quem eram seus filhos. Este viveu solitário para sempre."  
  
Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas se conteve. Não queria chorar na frente daquela senhora.  
  
Sakura (contendo as lágrimas): 'Que história mais triste, senhora.'  
  
Yume (sorrindo tristemente): 'É... É uma triste história. Dizem que foi dos filhos desses deuses que surgiu a civilização chinesa, por isso muitos acham a China um país tão sério e triste, mas cuja linhagem nunca sumirá. Pois todos têm sangue imortal.  
  
Sakura: 'Não conhecia esta história, mas já ouvi falar dos deuses do Poder.'  
  
Yume: 'Os deuses do Poder são os responsáveis em cuidar dos humanos. Cada humano, seja ele mágico ou não' Neste ponto Sakura sobressaltou-se, será que esta mulher sabia mesmo de magia ou era só uma história que ela conhecia? 'tem seu espírito protetor. Uns são regidos pelo Sol, outros pela Lua, outros pela Razão e outros pela Alma. Cada um tem seu espírito protetor, assim como eu e você.  
  
Sakura (brincando): 'Ah, e qual é o seu espírito protetor?'  
  
Yume: 'O meu é o espírito das Trevas.' Sakura sentiu os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem, mas não falou nada. No entanto, a mulher pareceu perceber e riu suavemente. 'Não se assuste, pequena. O espírito das Trevas não é um espírito mal, o que determina o que cada um será é a própria personalidade da pessoa. Nem todos que são regidos pelo Fogo, por exemplo, tem o coração em chamas; nem aqueles que são regidos pela Lua são místicos, às vezes até realistas demais. Nem mesmo aqueles que são regidos pela Luz sempre têm o coração e alma iluminados.' Disse parecendo se lembrar de algo, mas Sakura não percebeu.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo): 'E qual é o meu espírito protetor? Como a senhora conhece eles?'  
  
Yume (olhando-a atentamente): 'Você pode ver isso na aura da pessoa, ou até mesmo em seus olhos. Você, pequena, é regida pela Estrela.' Sakura se surpreendeu com a mulher.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran estava pensando novamente em falar com Yukito, ainda não tivera uma conversa definitiva com o rapaz e seu tempo era curto. Tinha medo que os ninja os ouvissem, mas o que fazer? Subitamente teve uma idéia! Mas é claro! Todos os ninja no Clã Li não possuíam magia. Meylin fora uma das poucas que conseguiu escapar de um treino ninja no clã por não possuir magiar, graças á intervenção de Yelan.  
  
A verdade era que o ryu usado pelo Clã Li era o Kuji-kiri (**) o mais violento e perigoso dos estilos ninja e tanto ele quanto sua mãe temiam pela segurança de Meylin. Mas felizmente conseguiram evitar que isso acontecesse ao sugerirem que ela fizesse alguma faculdade que viesse a ser útil ao clã. Fora por pouco, apenas o infeliz do Tai Ming e seus fiéis e sujos companheiros do grupo dos anciãos foram contra. Yelan, no entanto, fez seu voto valer mais alto e Syaoran tinha quase certeza que tudo o que estava acontecendo era devido ao poder que Yelan tinha sobre o clã. Podia jurar que o estado em que sua mãe se encontrava neste momento era culpa daquele desgraçado do Tai Ming, que sempre viu seu poder sobrepujado pelo da mãe.  
  
Se isso fosse verdade, ele iria pagar...  
  
Mas agora não tinha tempo para pensar em vinganças, tivera um plano que talvez conseguisse evitar que algum ninja ouvisse a conversa que teria com Yukito. Tomara que desse certo.  
  
---  
  
Era quase sete horas, o jantar sairia em pouco tempo, mas Syaoran queria falar com Yukito antes disso e foi o que fez.  
  
Começou a procurar o rapaz pela mansão e logo o achou perdido em alguns livros na biblioteca. Era agora que deveria agir.  
  
Syaoran: 'Tsukishiro, tenho urgência em lhe falar.'  
  
Yukito (se voltando para o rapaz): 'Do que se trata, Li?'  
  
Syaoran (já saindo do recinto): 'Aqui não.'  
  
Seguiram os dois para uma das salas, um lugar fechado e sem janelas, normalmente utilizado para meditação ou quando estava muito frio, lá havia uma lareira. Syaoran deu passagem para Yukito e logo se sentaram nas poltronas do local.  
  
Syaoran (sussurrando): 'Escute bem, Yukito. Antes de qualquer coisa...' E antes de proferir mais alguma palavra, fez um movimento com as mãos, pronunciando algo em uma língua antiga. Logo a sala ficou coberta por uma energia verde, que assustou por momentos Yukito. Logo que terminou Syaoran olhou para o rapaz assustado um tanto quanto desconfiado. 'Não se lembra desta técnica que mestre Lan nos ensinou?'  
  
Yukito (fingindo-se de entendido): 'É claro que me lembro. Só que você agiu subitamente demais.'  
  
Syaoran (dando de ombros): 'Certo... Agora precisamos conversar seriamente.'  
  
***  
  
Sakura já tinha deixado a misteriosa senhora em um quartinho no fundo da casa, um dos poucos disponíveis. Ficou pensando no que a mulher dissera, sobre seu espírito protetor ser a Estrela. Com certeza aquela mulher aparentava menos do que realmente deveria ser e saber. Realmente, seu símbolo, quando invocava magia, era o da Estrela e a mulher não poderia ser uma charlatã para conseguir acertar tão em cheio. Na verdade, Sakura não sabia se esta história de Espírito Protetor era verdade, mas o que a senhora lhe dissera ficou em sua mente.  
  
Logo, procurou deixar tais pensamentos longes, tinha outras coisas para se preocupar. A senhora havia preferido ficar em um quarto dos fundos e comer com os criados, Sakura resolveu não dizer nada contra, então, só a veria no dia seguinte, não precisando se preocupar com ela e suas palavras neste dia.  
  
---  
  
Sakura foi ao seu quarto, arrumar-se para o jantar. No entanto, no meio do caminho sentiu magia e tinha certeza que essa era de Syaoran. "Mais essa agora." Pensou e em seguida resolveu averiguar.  
  
Meylin: 'Sakura.' Sakura teve de parar no mesmo instante. Provavelmente não conseguiria despistar sua fisioterapeuta, que a esta altura já teria se dado conta do que acontecera na sala de exercícios.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo forçado): 'Sim?'  
  
Meylin (séria): 'Venha, precisamos conversar' E Sakura seguiu Meylin até o quarto desta.  
  
Poucos minutos depois e Meylin dava espaço para que Sakura entrasse em seu quarto, em seguida, encostou a porta e logo olhou para a menina. Sakura estava um tanto quanto constrangida.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'O que houve, Meylin-chan?'  
  
Meylin: 'Quero saber o que há entre você e Xiao Lang.' Direta ela, não?  
  
Sakura (totalmente sem graça): 'Q-q-quê?! Não há nada entre...'  
  
Meylin (interrompendo-a): 'Então me deixe reformular a pergunta.' Fez uma leve pausa 'O que você sente por Xiao Lang?'  
  
Sakura (vermelha como um pimentão): 'Como é que é?! Mas eu não sinto nada por...'  
  
Meylin (interrompendo-a de novo, um tanto quanto irritada): 'Você acha que eu sou idiota? Não pense que me engana com este papo de que não sente nada pelo meu primo, eu sei muito bem que sente.' Diante do tom firme de Meylin, Sakura teve de virar o rosto. Não poderia encarar a amiga sem denunciar o que lhe ia ao coração. Droga! Por que essas perguntas agora? Ela não gostava de Syaoran! Nunca gostou! Sempre o detestou com suas piadinhas irritantes! Por que agora Meylin tinha que inventar uma dessas?!  
  
Sakura (sem nenhum sentimento na voz): 'Não sinto nada por ele.' Mas dizia sem encarar sua fisioterapeuta. Meylin, irritada, sentou-se na cama, cruzando pernas e braços.  
  
Meylin: 'Por que não admite logo que é apaixonada por Xiao Lang, hein?' Sakura teve um sobressalto. Como alguém poderia dizer algo como isso?! Encarou a prima de Syaoran com extrema descrença, mas Meylin mantinha seu olhar inquisitivo.  
  
Sakura (exaltada): 'Eu não gosto de Xiao Lang! Nunca gostei, nunca vou gostar! Pare de falar estas idiotices, Meylin! Você está totalmente equivocada e...'  
  
Meylin (interrompendo-a): 'Você acha que eu não percebo o jeito que vocês se olham, como vivem implicando um com o outro? Xiao Lang nunca agiu assim! Nem você age assim com os outros! E quando eu vi vocês dois no quarto tive certeza!'  
  
Sakura (confusa): 'Não... Não é verdade, Meylin... Eu sinto muito se ofendi você. Sei que são noivos e eu e Xiao Lang nem pretendíamos fazer nada, você que interpretou errado e...'  
  
Meylin (sorrindo docemente): 'Eu sei que Xiao Lang não me ama... E se ele não quiser se casar comigo não vou obrigá-lo. Eu o amo sim... Mas quem está no coração dele não sou eu.' Sakura arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que falar, seu coração disparado, as palavras lhe fugindo da boca. O que tudo aquilo significava?  
  
Por sua vez, Meylin, que sorria tristemente, levantou-se e, sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto. Deixando uma confusa e perturbada Sakura estática e presa em seus pensamentos, tentando descobrir o que ia em seu coraçãozinho disparado.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran sabia que devia contar logo toda verdade para Yukito. Agora que colocara uma barreira que os separava do "mundo exterior" poderiam conversar sem que ninguém pudesse interrompê-los ou escutá-los. Mas por onde começar?  
  
Yukito: 'Então, Li. Diga-me o que tanto queria dizer no dia do incêndio.'  
  
Syaoran (encarando Yukito seriamente): 'Certo. Bom, Yukito, vou tentar ser direto.' Yukito acenou positivo, como se pedisse para que Syaoran começasse a falar logo. 'Como eu disse para você na nossa última reunião, o meu Clã queria lhe tomar as cartas, mas minha mãe e eu não deixamos. No entanto, aconteceu algo que eu não previa e foi aí que eu parei.'  
  
Yukito: 'Certamente, Xiao Lang. Então me diga o que houve de tão grave para fazê-lo inventar uma desculpa, pois eu sei muito bem que você estar tratando de Sakura já foi algo pré-planejado, e vir até aqui me procurar.'  
  
Syaoran (mais sério do que nunca): 'O que houve, que me fez vir até aqui pedir sua ajuda invés de tentar tomar as Cartas de você, foi que minha mãe subitamente caiu doente e eu tenho certeza que alguém provocou esta doença.' Yukito se aconchegou melhor na cadeira, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável de ouvir tudo o que Syaoran provavelmente tinha a lhe dizer. 'Como eu te disse minha mãe é uma maga influente em meu Clã. E isso despertava ódio em alguns.' Fez uma pausa, como se lembrasse de alguém em especial. 'Acontece que da noite para o dia ela ficou doente, sem poder falar, sem poder beber, nem se mover, em um estado semivegetativo. E eu tenho certeza de que uma maga poderosa como ela não cairia em doença tão facilmente, nem em uma tão estranha como essa.  
  
Yukito: 'Eu entendo Li, então, provavelmente seu Clã se viu livre a tentar tomar as Cartas Clow, certo?'  
  
Syaoran: 'Exatamente. Logo, eu me propus a vir fazer tal trabalho, assim eu talvez conseguisse falar com você e conseguir ajuda. Pois eu tenho quase certeza, Yukito, que estão tramando algo em meu clã de que eu e minha mãe não sabíamos. Temo que alguma desgraça caia sobre nós.'  
  
Yukito: 'Entendo, meu amigo. Mas não vejo no que posso ajudar.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Chegarei lá. Bom, como eu não poderia vir aqui sem alguma desculpa encontrei a exata quando fiquei sabendo, por meio de Eriol, que uma parente sua estava com problemas de saúde. Meylin era a mais indicada para o caso e em seguida ela encontraria uma maneira de me fazer vir para cá. Na verdade, Meylin ainda acha que estamos atrás das Cartas Clow. Não que eu não confie nela, mas achei mais seguro ela ainda não saber da verdade. De qualquer maneira ela achou um modo de me fazer vir para cá, quando suspeitou que Sakura tivesse algum trauma mental e não físico. E esta era a minha chance.'  
  
Yukito (brincando): 'Mas você veio para cá, conheceu Sakura e seus objetivos se alteraram um pouco, certo?'  
  
Syaoran (ficando vermelho): 'O que quer dizer com isso?'  
  
Yukito (sorrindo): 'Nada, nada. Por favor, continue.' Syaoran ficou um tanto quanto constrangido e desconfiado das intenções do amigo, mas resolveu continuar.  
  
Syaoran: 'Está certo. Bom, eu tenho certeza de que há algum feitiço em minha mãe. E, por algumas razões, até eu fui proibido de visitá-la em seus aposentos.' Fez uma leve pausa, agora chegara ao ponto. 'O que quero fazer é conseguir passar pela vigilância e tirar minha mãe de lá. Para que eu possa encontrar uma cura para ela e descobrir o que os Anciões estão tramando.'  
  
Yukito (sem parecer surpreso): 'E para isso você veio me pedir ajuda e de meus poderes mágicos, certo?  
  
Syaoran: 'E de Sakura também.' Yukito engasgou com a afirmação do rapaz e se sentiu tenso.  
  
Yukito (tentando conter o nervosismo): 'O que você disse?'  
  
Syaoran (encarando-o seriamente): 'Sei muito bem que Sakura possui magia, não adianta mais me esconderem.' Fez uma leve pausa 'Na verdade nem sei por quê fizeram isso. Pode me explicar?  
  
Yukito (sem saída): 'Bom... É que... Como você descobriu?'  
  
Syaoran: 'Foi nos momentos em que ela estava exaltada. Creio que nem ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela tem conhecimento dos seus e dos poderes dela, certo?'  
  
Yukito: 'Sim... Ela tem. Mas não sei se deveria estar lhe dizendo isso...'  
  
Syaoran: 'Bom... Isso não é importante agora. Você irá ou não me ajudar?'  
  
Yukito (incerto): 'Eu... Acho que sim... Mas...'  
  
Syaoran (se levantando): 'Então está decidido. Assim que Sakura se recuperar totalmente, e eu creio que isso acontecerá logo, partiremos para a China. Está certo?'  
  
Yukito (vacilando): 'Eu acho que está, mas...'  
  
Syaoran (já saindo da sala): 'Você alivia um pouco do meu peso me ajudando, meu amigo. Espero podermos lutar juntos em breve. Obrigado' Já saía da sala quando... 'Ah! Quase me esqueço, não comente com ninguém este assunto. Se for falar com Sakura para ver se ela concorda em me ajudar faça isso projetando uma barreira. Aquele ninja não entrou aqui por acaso, nem aquele incêndio aconteceu devido a um curto circuito.' Disse sério e logo em seguida saiu da sala... Sem deixar que Yukito pudesse falar um A em resposta.  
  
Invés disso, o rapaz ficou é pensando em uma maneira de contar o que sabia para Sakura. Ela não aceitaria nada bem estas notícias...  
  
***  
  
Era hora do jantar. Sakura estava um tanto quanto perturbada com tudo o que Meylin lhe dissera. Era claro que não sentia nada por Xiao Lang, então por que se sentiu tão tensa com as palavras de Meylin? Não era certo ela apenas ter negado? Mas ela até gaguejou! Bom, isso não importava agora. Deveria tentar disfarçar e ir para a sala de jantar sem parecer tão nervosa.  
  
Sakura desceu até a sala de jantar sem prestar muita atenção no que acontecia. Abriu a porta e sem olhar para os demais seguiu para sua habitual cadeira.  
  
Syaoran: 'Boa noite, né?' Sakura se assustou com a voz. Justamente de quem... Olhou depressa para o rapaz, que a olhava sorrindo debochado, aquele sorriso debochado que tanto a encantava e... Oras! Mas o que é isso! 'Sakura?'  
  
Sakura (sem graça): "Ah, hahaha... Gommen... Boa noite para todos e...' Foi aí que Sakura olhou para os outros lugares, parando no meio da frase. Onde estava todo mundo?  
  
Syaoran: 'Foram ao festival.' Syaoran pareceu ler a mente da garota, enquanto esta ficou indignada por ninguém tê-la convidado.  
  
Mas para falar a verdade, Sakura estivera tão distraída e preocupada com tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos que nem ao menos lembrou que estava chegando seu festival favorito: o Festival de Nadeshico.  
  
Sentiu-se magoada, por que ninguém havia lhe chamado?  
  
Syaoran (voltando a comer): 'Eles me chamaram para ir, mas eu estava indisposto para festas. Meylin disse para Tomoyo, quando esta foi te chamar, que você também não queria ir. Achei até que você já tinha ido dormir.'  
  
Sakura sentiu suas faces ficarem vermelhas. Oras, Meylin! Depois iriam acertar contas. Ah se iam! Iria dar um jeito na garota metida a cupido. "Logo quem!" Pensou irritada.  
  
Syaoran (parando de comer e olhando a garota): 'Não vai comer?'  
  
Sakura (voltando de seus pensamentos): 'Ah, claro...'  
  
E começou a se servir. Um sentado na frente do outro.  
  
Com certeza... Com certeza, aquele jantar prometia...  
  
***  
  
(Continua)  
  
21/03/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
*Senhora da Estrela: Irei falar mais sobre isto nos capítulos seguintes, não se preocupem.  
  
**Kuji-kiri: Estilo ninja. É o mais violento e um dos mais mortais e perigosos que existe. Li em um livro, talvez tenha sido invenção do autor, mas eu acho que não.  
  
Observação: Só quero acrescentar que Yume significa sonho em japonês. Enquanto Tai Ming, que era um nome cujo qual eu não tinha dito o significado, veio de uma palavra em inglês timing (pronúnica Taimin) e resolvi deixar Tai Ming, um nome parecido com chinês. Entre os significados desta palavra estava: a escolha do melhor momento. Também entenderão o motivo deste nome futuramente.  
  
Comentários da autora: Eu iria escrever muito mais neste capítulo, mas ele já estava ficando grande demais. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. E não deixem de deixar um review, ok? Sou movida a eles, hehehe. Qualquer dúvida ou se quiserem conversar comigo, meu e-mail e mary_marcato@hotmail.com.br E para quem está ansioso para o "Tão esperado beijo" não percam o próximo capítulo... Ele promete... "Com certeza, promete..." ^-^  
  
Agradecimentos: Bom, dessa vez recebi poucos comentários, o que me deixa triste... Mas agradeço a todos que se lembraram de mim, em especial à Tomoyo-Violet que sempre me deixa comentários. O que seria de mim sem comentários T-T Ja ne! 


	10. Ataque

Hello, people! :) Nossa, o capítulo anterior realmente me deixou surpresa, nunca recebi tantos comentários tão rapidamente como aconteceu com ele. Isso me deixa tão feliz!!! Ah! Eu cheguei aos 50 reviews - Isso merece comemoração, espero que este capítulo tamanho família compense a espera E já que me cobraram tanto, mesmo estando com um bloqueio enorme, tentei da melhor maneira, durante esse mês inteiro (gente, tava muito difícil escrever este capítulo, o mais difícil de todos) pensar na melhor maneira de escrever este, já que ele é de extrema importância e eu tenho certeza que é o mais esperado por muitos que estão lendo esta fic Hm... Acho que só cheguei na metade da história com este aqui, mas ainda assim espero que vcs continuem acompanhando e que ele esteja a altura de receber algum comentário de vocês, sejam elogios ou críticas :) Ah... mais uma coisa... pra quem não gosta de hentai, é melhor pular os primeiros parágrafos (porque tá bem hentai, certas partes nem eu gostei de escrever, pois soava vulgar demais). Eu não sou muito boa com "cenas fortes", mas espero, ao menos, que esteja bem escrito. Talvez pareçam cenas desnecessários, mas é de certo fundamental para que entendam um pouco da relação hm... diferente... entre esses dois personagens. Divirtam-se!  
  
OBS.: É bom vcs saberem disso antes de começarem a ler:  
  
Zukin: capuz ninja. Ninjato: espada ninja (acho q usei o nome katana em capítulos anteriores, peço desculpas pela gafe).  
  
Capítulo10: Ataque  
  
Tudo parecia silencioso naquela mansão, nem os animais ousavam fazer qualquer ruído. O local era enorme e majestoso, e ao mesmo tempo, sombrio. Poderia-se dizer que nada era ouvido por toda a região, mesmo não tendo passado da meia-noite. No entanto, mais dentro daquele local, no coração daquela mansão, em um quarto tão ou mais sombrio que a propriedade inteira, gemidos cortavam o silêncio naquela ala. Gemidos de corpos em contatos, gemidos de prazer e desejo.  
  
O quarto estava um tanto quanto escuro, se não sombrio. A única luz do local, impressionantemente, vinha de certo vulto no meio do aposento. Os dois corpos se mantinham em movimento frenético, quase desesperado, o vulto lânguido e estreito de uma mulher fazia movimentos enérgicos sentada em cima do corpo de um homem, tão ou mais cheio de desejo que aquela que ele segurava possessivamente pela cintura.  
  
Os movimentos duraram vários minutos, e o desespero começou a diminuir, fazendo do movimento mais lento a cada ida e volta. O homem ainda segurava a mulher, cuja parecia ser a origem da luz do local. E enquanto o ato se tornava mais calmo, a luz envolta dela começou a ficar menos intensa, demonstrando que a mulher parecia satisfeita, mesmo que ainda não tivesse parado.  
  
Mas aquilo não seria eterno, e ela finalmente parou, ofegante, assim como aquele homem encoberto pelas sombras. A mulher, de longos e enrolados cabelos loiros, tão claros e brilhantes como a mais pura luz, a pele tão clara como o mais puro raio de sol, finalmente se deu por satisfeita, desunindo o corpo dos dois, enquanto rolava para o lado do homem, sem proferir palavra alguma. Sem tocá-lo mais, nem ele à ela, demonstrando nitidamente que aquilo não passava de um desejo incontrolável, que assolava- os a cada dia, a cada noite, a cada vez que se viam na presença um do outro.  
  
Não foram uma nem duas vezes em que, até mesmo um leve encontro de corpos, os obrigava a se retirar de uma reunião, para que, em qualquer ponto, de preferência escondido, mas não totalmente indispensável, saciassem aquela necessidade.  
  
Definitavamente aquilo era doentio, um vício, que eles não faziam questão nenhuma de tratar. Mantendo apenas o cuidado para que ninguém soubesse disso.  
  
O silêncio não durou muito, pois eles ainda tinham negócios a tratar, mesmo que este não parecesse tão importante antes de fazerem o que acabavam de fazer.  
  
Mulher: 'Como foi a reunião com o rapaz?'  
  
Homem: 'O frouxo ainda não as conseguiu. Inventou mil e uma desculpas, mas dessa vez não o castiguei.' A mulher pareceu surpresa, na escuridão apenas o rosto dela parecia visível, como se emanasse luz própria, ao contrário do homem ao seu lado. Os traços dela eram serenos, falsamente puros, para quem soubesse sobre ou tivesse presenciado as cenas anteriores.  
  
Mulher (virando-se para ele): 'Mas que surpresa. Meu senhor está se tornando piedoso?' O homem riu sarcasticamente.  
  
Homem: 'Não diga essas asneiras, minha querida, não combinam com você, que poderia estar até no meu cargo.' A mulher fez um movimento impaciente, talvez revoltada com o rumo da conversa.  
  
Mulher (levemente irritada): 'Não teria nascido sobre a proteção da Luz se me fosse permitido escolher, sabe muito bem.' O homem sorriu de lado, seu desejo por aquele corpo parecendo voltar.  
  
Homem (movendo-se em direção a ela, enquanto a virava de bruços, acariciando-a): 'Não seria tão formosa se viesse sobre proteção de outro signo, minha senhora.' A mulher gemeu, excitada com o toque do homem.  
  
Mulher (com os olhos semicerrados): 'Só diz isso pois acha divertido eu "brilhar" enquanto fazemos isso, não é?' disse enquanto sentia-o penetrar- lhe na sua parte de trás.  
  
Homem (movimentando-se com certa calma): 'Talvez...' Disse extasiado.  
  
Mulher: 'E o que o inútil usou como desculpa dessa vez?' Ela voltava ao assunto, ele pareceu um pouco irritado, colocando mais força e velocidade no que fazia.  
  
Homem: 'Disse que o japonês era mais forte do que parecia... Aquele tolo, inferiorizando-se perante um verme...'  
  
Mulher (sorrindo sarcástica): 'Não seja tão duro, meu bem... Saigo as vezes é divertido' disse se referindo ao servo do homem que a possuía neste momento.  
  
Homem (rindo): 'Certamente você acha divertido judiar e humilhá-lo, não?' Como resposta, a mulher apenas se desuniu dele, para desgosto deste, virando-se de frente para o homem e fazendo-o penetrar-lhe novamente.  
  
Homem: 'Ele também comentou que o bastardo parece estar nos traindo... Ajudando a noiva ou sei lá o que do dono das Cartas...' A mulher fez uma cara de desgosto, parecendo se lembrar de algo, mas não iria tocar naquele assunto.  
  
Mulher (ironicamente): 'O que o menino prodígio aprontou dessa vez?'  
  
Homem: 'Parece estar ajudando a japonesinha a andar novamente...'  
  
Mulher (rindo sarcástica): 'Que ato nobre do nosso querido Xiao Lang...' O homem se irritou ao ouvir o nome daquele rapaz bastardo. Rapaz que sempre lhe trouxera problemas, antes e depois de ir treinar naquelas malditas montanhas com aquele maldito velho. Muito pior quando voltou, fazendo-o apressar-se em seu planos.  
  
Homem: 'Enviei Saigo novamente esta manhã. Mandei-o através de magia, quero o tal Tsukishiro morto ainda esta semana, de preferência... Hoje mesmo.' A mulher arranhou as costas do homem enquanto parecia chegar no ápice.  
  
Mulher (de olhos fechados, ofegante): 'E se ele falhar?'  
  
Homem (também ofegante, enquanto chegava no seu limite): 'Irei pessoalmente...'  
  
Um leve grito de prazer poderia ser ouvido naquela área... Se ela não estivesse um tanto quanto deserta...  
  
Syaoran (sem olhar para a moça, enquanto bebia algo): 'Não vai comer?' Sakura se sobressaltou, mas seguiu até seu lugar, ainda constrangida por estarem sozinhos. 'Não se preocupe' Sakura sobressaltou-se mais uma vez, ao ouvir a voz grave do rapaz. 'Eu não mordo.'  
  
Sakura (levemente irritada com o comentário): 'Hunf, como se eu tivesse medo de você.' Syaoran encarou-a divertido.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo malicioso): 'Tem certeza disso... Sakura...?' A menina sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Por mais que tivesse sido sua a iniciativa em pedir para ser chamada pelo nome (Kinomoto era o seu irmão, ela nada combinava com tanta formalidade), ainda não havia se acostumado com aquela voz chamando-a desta maneira. O rapaz pareceu não perceber, mas um sorrisinho apareceu em sua face assim que abaixou a cabeça para seu prato. Sakura percebeu... E ficou "roxa" de vergonha.  
  
Sakura (virando o rosto para o lado): 'Pretensioso...'  
  
Syaoran (olhando-a divertido): 'Como quiser... Minha flor...' Sakura sentiu que poderia desfalecer depois destas últimas palavras... Talvez ele nem soubesse como a havia afetado com tão carinhoso nome.  
  
Já Syaoran... Bom, ele queria se bater depois dessa. Ia brincar com ela, provavelmente irritando-a, mas aquilo que falou...! Dessa vez até ele se sentiu estranho, ainda mais por sentir que aquele apelido fora pronunciado com tanta facilidade. Havia sido tão certo falar que chegava a ser constrangedor para um rapaz que se julgava tão discreto e até mesmo indiferente em suas reações.  
  
Contudo, invés de deixá-la irritada, como achou que aconteceria, surpreso ficou ao vê-la totalmente corada, olhos fixos em seu prato, enquanto comia, numa tentativa frustante de não notar nem ser notada. Algo quase impossível visto que apenas os dois estavam jantando ali. E não era só isso... Uma vez que Touya havia dispensado todos os criados, dando folgas para ele em tão comemorado e festivo feriado.  
  
Sakura ainda não se conformava de ter se esquecido do festival... E muito menos conformada estava com Meylin... Ah, não iria esquecer tão fácil a "intervenção" daquela que julgava amiga para com aquela presente situação tão incômoda... Amiga... Amiga da onça, isso sim!  
  
Syaoran (percebendo o silêncio constrangedor e mudando de assunto): 'Meylin já decidiu como vai te torturar?'  
  
Sakura (aliviada com a mudança de assunto, mesmo sendo a "amiga" o centro do assunto): 'Ela me disse que a parte mais difícil já passou, que era eu conseguir fazer os primeiros movimentos. Disse-me que provavelmente poderei andar em pouco tempo.' Concluiu com um singelo sorriso, até se esquecendo do aborrecimento com sua fisioterapeuta. Syaoran também sorriu.  
  
Syaoran: 'Espero que dê tudo certo.'  
  
Silêncio.  
  
Sakura (com um tom de certo lamento): 'Logo vocês poderão ir embora, não...?' Deu um riso meio sarcástico, meio sem vida. 'Você deve estar morrendo de felicidade por poder se ver longe de mim em pouco tempo...' Syaoran ficou sério por um segundo. Se ela soubesse como ele pensava exatamente o contrário...  
  
Sakura não o olhava, vergonha, talvez insegurança. Mas tinha quase certeza que se olhasse para aquele rosto sério, àqueles olhos tão atraentes... Era perigoso começar a chorar. E isso a incomodava, não gostava de se ver tão preocupada ou atraída por aquele arrogante. Não mesmo!  
  
Syaoran cortou o silêncio que se instalara novamente com outra súbita mudança de assunto. Algo que o incomodava há certo tempo.  
  
Syaoran (sem encará-la): 'Yukito já falou com você?' Sakura, que neste momento pegava o sal do meio da mesa, parou no mesmo instante e encarou o rapaz.  
  
Sakura (levemente nervosa): 'Como?'  
  
Syaoran (passando a encará-la): 'Eu já sei da verdade, Sakura.' A moça gelou no mesmo momento. Como assim ele sabia da verdade? Que verdade?  
  
Mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Syaoran proferiu palavras em uma língua antiga, que ela sabia conhecer... Que tanto ela quanto ele aprenderam... Enquanto estiveram naquelas montanhas, onde se encontraram pela primeira vez. A menina pôde ver e sentir uma barreira de tom levemente esverdeado à volta da sala, sentiu-se incomodada com a energia daquele homem que tanto mexia com ela lhe rodear.  
  
Sakura (estranhando o ato do rapaz): 'O que...?' Mas ele a interrompeu.  
  
Syaoran (olhando-a seriamente): 'Não se faça de desentendida... É uma barreira mágica, para impedir que alguém nos escute.' Sakura sentiu-se confusa e quase desesperada. Se ele se expôs dessa maneira... Só podia significar que...  
  
Syaoran: 'Por que não me contou antes?'  
  
Sakura (de olhos arregalados): 'Eu.. Do que... Não entendo o que quer dizer...' Disse desviando seu olhar e já trazendo o saleiro para perto de si, pois ainda estava parada na mesma posição de quando ele tocou em tal assunto.  
  
Mas qual foi seu susto quando sentiu seu pulso ser seguro firmemente por certa mão masculina. Encarou o rapaz a sua frente chocada.  
  
Syaoran: 'Achou que poderia esconder de mim por quanto tempo?' Sakura encarou-o séria.  
  
Sakura (tentando se soltar): 'Não tenho e nunca tive nada para esconder de você, Li. Qual o motivo de tais atos e essa coisa envolta de nós e...' Mas ele a interrompeu novamente.  
  
Syaoran (nervoso): 'Não finja que não sabe do que eu falo!' Sakura arregalou os olhos, mais com medo do que ele iria dizer do que com o súbito tom alterado do rapaz. 'Sei muito bem que possui magia, Sakura! Yukito me confirmou!' Sakura sentiu-se zonza, totalmente desorientada. Como isso poderia estar...  
  
Sakura (fingindo-se de forte): 'O que foi que Yukito te confirmou, hein?' Não podia acreditar que seu amigo poderia ter delatado-a assim tão facilmente.  
  
Syaoran (ainda encarando-a sério e segurando-a firmemente): 'Ele não quis confirmar nada... Mas eu vi nos olhos dele, no vacilo dele em negar...' Parecia que o assunto iria desviar do seu ponto principal e Syaoran não permitiria que isso acontecesse. 'Mas isso não vem ao caso! Só quero saber por que não me disse antes! Tenho certeza que já sabia sobre meus poderes também!'  
  
De certa forma Sakura sentiu-se aliviada. Por um momento... Por um momento sentiu-se desesperada com a possibilidade do rapaz ter descoberto que ela o enganara por tanto tempo... Dizendo ser outra pessoa. Mas a verdade parecia ser outra e Syaoran só demonstrava saber que ela tinha magia e não que se passara por Yukito. No entanto, ainda se sentia desnorteada, por mais que fosse menos grave o caso, não deixava de ser preocupante ele saber daquilo... Como ele soubera? Como havia percebido se...  
  
Syaoran: 'E antes que me pergunte...' Cortou os pensamentos da garota. 'Eu tive certeza hoje, quando você se descontrolou enquanto brigávamos... E depois quando sentiu seus pés e não teve o mínimo cuidado de disfarçar.' Completou rindo com a cara de boba da menina, como se ela disse para si mesma "Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?!"  
  
E foi esse sorrisinho que fez Sakura acordar de seu torpor, de seus medos e confusões. Simplesmente pelo fato de que aquele maldito sorriso irritava- a profundamente. Começou a se debater novamente, tentando soltar seu braço, mas Syaoran, infinitamente mais forte que a moça, não deixou que ela conseguisse sua "liberdade".  
  
Sakura: 'Naõ te devo explicações nenhuma! Tenho meus motivos e agora me deixe em paz! Você não tem nada a ver...' E finalmente, por um descuido do rapaz, Sakura conseguiu se soltar. No entanto, não foi como ela imaginara e, perdendo o equilíbrio, foi de encontro ao chão.  
  
Syaoran levantou em um segundo, correndo ao encontro da moça, preocupado se ela tinha se machucado. Mais preocupado do que deveria estar, diga-se de passagem.  
  
Syaoran: 'Sakura, você está bem?' A menina não o olhou, desvencilhando-se dos braços que tentavam ajudá-la.  
  
Sakura: 'Deixe-me! Não preciso de sua ajuda!' Syaoran não sabia o que falar, só sabia que queria levantá-la dali. Ela parecia tão indefesa naquele estado, tão necessitada de proteção que resolveu tocá-la novamente, mesmo sob protesto.  
  
Sakura (encarando-o com raiva, tentando se soltar): 'Deixe-me, Li! Não quero sua ajuda, pare com isso!'  
  
Syaoran (ligeiramente irritado): 'Larga de ser mimada e deixe-me ajudá-la!' Mas Sakura não parecia querer ouvi-lo.  
  
Sakura: 'Você se intromete demais na minha vida! Seu idiota! Eu não quero sua ajuda, você não faz falta... e...!'  
  
Mas ela não pôde falar mais nada... Seus olhos arregalados, a respiração presa... Seus lábios... Seus lábios colados aos dele...  
  
Syaoran realmente não pretendia fazer aquilo... Tudo bem que vontade não havia faltado muitas vezes... Mas dessa vez só queria ajudá-la. No entanto, ao ouvir aquelas palavras... Ao ouvir que ela o repelia... Aquilo doía demais e ele não queria mais escutar... Vendo apenas naquele ato um meio de fazê-la parar...  
  
No começo... No começo fora apenas uma pressão de bocas, um ato impensado com o único objetivo de calar... Mas ele não previra que não iria resistir...: Àquele cheiro... Àquele gosto... Droga! Era mais do que podia suportar. Aquela menininha tão frágil e tão temperamental fazia-o sentir sensações que nunca imaginou sentir... Aproximou mais seu corpo do dela, lutando consigo entre soltá-la ou continuar segurando-a...  
  
Sua razão estava quase ganhando... Mas foi quase... Tudo devido a um simples ato... Ela havia correspondido... Abrindo seu lábios e dando passagem para que ele realizasse o que queria há muito tempo.  
  
Suas línguas se tocaram e se acariciaram, enquanto sensações entre calor e prazer passavam por seus corpos como ondas elétricas. Syaoran enlaçou a cintura fina da moça, trazendo-a, o mais que podia, para perto de si, enquanto a menina enlaçava o pescoço daquele ser que tanto ela julgava irritante... Mas que agora... Mas que agora... Deus! Como conseguira resistir tanto tempo?  
  
O gosto de suas bocas e o cheiro de seus corpos se confundiram por instantes, enquanto eles experimentavam sensações inéditas. Sakura jamais poderia imaginar que aquilo seria tão bom, por mais que negasse já havia sonhado com aquilo... Mas um sonho não a fazia sentir o que sentia agora...  
  
Corações disparados, respirações ofegantes... Respirações... Justamente o que os obrigaram a se afastar, levemente, mas mesmo assim limitando um pouco do contato que mantiveram o máximo que puderam. Syaoran encarou o rosto doce e corado da moça, enquanto esta abria lentamente seus olhos, cruzando estes com aquelas orbes castanho escuras, que tanto mexiam com ela.  
  
Encararam-se longamente, como se seus olhos sorrissem um para o outro... Poderiam ficar assim para sempre, a vontade de se beijarem novamente era grande. Mas ainda havia dúvidas, medos e segredos que os separavam, mesmo que essa linha tênue fosse invisível e ele não queria isso, nem ela. Viram- se obrigados a se afastar, pelo menos... Pelo menos até esclarecerem certas coisas...  
  
Syaoran: 'Eu... Sakura, eu...' Respirou fundo, olhando para a menina sentada no chão, assim como ele. Precisava dizer o que sentia, mesmo que isso a magoasse, não podia esconder dela... 'Por favor, Sakura... Diga-me por que escondeu de mim a verdade...?' Viu os olhos dela segurarem as lágrimas e por pouco não desistiu. Porém, se fez firme, devia terminar logo com aquilo... Mesmo que não fosse nada fácil..... E foi com pesar que proferiu as próximas frases. 'Por favor... Eu tenho o direito de saber... Eu... Eu fui o bobo da história até agora achando que estava tratando de uma menininha mimada que eu achava que queria manter distância de todos quando o único que ela queria manter distância era de mim!' Falou tudo ao mesmo tempo, com medo de que não conseguisse dizer se falasse mais lentamente. Sakura desviou o rosto e não era por estar brava com o que ele dissera, mas aquele tom magoado... Aquele tom fazia seu coração doer, como ela não imaginara que ele conseguiria algum dia fazê-la sentir.  
  
Sakura (sem conseguir encará-lo): 'Eu... Não é... Não é isso, Xiao Lang... Eu só...' O rapaz sorriu tristemente.  
  
Syaoran: 'Não precisava esconder de mim. O que achou que eu faria? Que iria te matar por também possuir magia? Ou achou que eu iria sair contando para todo mundo...?'  
  
Sakura (olhando-o tristemente): 'Seu clã...' Não sabia por onde começar, mas o rapaz pareceu entender.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo com um tom triste): 'Ah... É claro... O poderoso e machista clã Li... Achou mesmo que eu iria contar para eles?' Sakura baixou a cabeça.  
  
Sakura (olhando-o com certo receio): 'Eu realmente não queria te magoar, muito menos mentir... Mas eu tive medo, Xiao Lang... Medo de que seu clã fizesse alguma coisa contra mim ou minha família quando descobrisse que era eu a dona d...' Entretanto não pôde concluir. Mesmo que seu coração pedisse para revelar de uma vez toda a verdade, não pôde concluir. Syaoran também percebeu o que acontecia e imediatamente retirou a barreira que projetava. A nítida sensação de uma presença forte e perigosa ao redor deles finalmente se fazia presente.  
  
Syaoran (se levantando enquanto colocava Sakura em sua cadeira de rodas): 'Vamos... Não é seguro você ficar aqui.'  
  
Sakura: 'Mas Xiao La...' Ele a interrompeu olhando-a seriamente. Mas foi aquele brilho... Aquele brilho preocupado em seus olhos que fizeram Sakura se calar.  
  
Syaoran: 'Depois continuaremos com nossa conversa. Agora é preciso que saiamos daqui...' E saiu empurrando a cadeira de rodas da menina.  
  
Syaoran (sussurrando): 'Fique aqui, Sakura. Vou ver quem é que está lá embaixo.' Saiu do quarto escuro sem ao menos deixar a menina falar. A menina até pensou em usar sua magia para ajudar o amigo, mas... E se ele descobrisse quem era? E se... Mas algo a impediu de dizer ou pensar algo mais...  
  
Syaoran invocou sua espada enquanto descia as escadas, tinha certeza de ter sentido presenças, uma delas mágicas, as outras...  
  
Syaoran: 'Droga... Aqueles malditos ninja só atrapalham minha vida.' Bufou de raiva enquanto tentava localizar aqueles que estragaram o seu momento. Sorriu ao pensar em tal "momento". Bom, se os ninja não o tivessem interrompido, estaria numa situação muito mais agradável agora.  
  
Mas não podia pensar em tais coisas nesta situação. Concentrou-se melhor e pôde finalmente sentir uma presença forte, vindo direto de...  
  
Syaoran desviou rapidamente de um dardo que veio em sua direção pelas costas. Em seguida, mal teve tempo de aparar duas xuriquens e um golpe de ninjato seqüenciais. Não viu o rosto de seu atacante, encoberto por seu zukin, onde apenas os olhos escuros e sem vida podiam ser distinguidos. No entanto, este não eram os olhos que ele procurava.  
  
Com um rápido movimento desarmou seu oponente, e rolou, evitando duas outras xuriquens que grudaram na parede provocando certo estrago. Outro ninja pulou em cima dele, defendeu-se da ninjato mortal do ninja e com velocidade exemplares golpeou-o com um chute lateral, jogando-o longe, desacordado.  
  
Mais dois ou três atacaram Syaoran simultaneamente, o rapaz saltou e defendeu-se de uma seqüência quase perfeita dos três guerreiros. "Quase" perfeitas, não o suficiente para evitarem que o rapaz se defendesse e os golpeasse.  
  
Syaoran conseguiu desacordar dois, mas outros dois ainda permaneciam em pé. O jovem psiquiatra sorriu de lado e partiu para o ataque. Defendeu-se com maestria do primeiro, no entanto algo o distraiu suficientemente para que recebesse um golpe afiado de espada no braço esquerdo.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Largue-me, desgraçado!'  
  
Syaoran voltou sua atenção ao ninja e atingiu-o com força excessiva, jogando-o contra uma mesa, na sala em que lutavam, provocando a quebra da móvel e o desmaio do outro homem. Voltou sua atenção para o local do grito, e seus olhos cerraram-se com a cena.  
  
Syaoran (nervoso): 'Solte-a, Saigo!' Sakura era firmemente segurada na cintura e no pescoço por um homem alto e forte. Sua máscara ainda encobrindo seu rosto, mas não os olhos sem vidas. Os olhos que Syaoran viu no dia do incêndio...  
  
Saigo (rindo alto): 'Ora ora ora, parece que meu querido primo me reconheceu!' Sakura arregalou os olhos.  
  
Syaoran (apertando com força sua espada): 'Não me lembre desta maldita ligação entre nós, verme! Solte a moça, sua briga é comigo!'  
  
Saigo (sorrindo de lado): 'Não acha que será tão fácil assim, não é?' Syaoran arregalou os olhos quando viu a mão do jovem apertando forte o pescoço de Sakura que começava a perder o fôlego. Deu um paço à frente.  
  
Saigo: 'Ah!' Fez um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse para Syaoran não se mover 'Se der mais um paço, a moça morre. Syaoran trincou os dentes de ódio.  
  
Syaoran: 'Covarde. Não honra o título que leva!' Saigo riu com gosto.  
  
Saigo: 'O quê? Não honro este título? Oras... Não era você que sempre dizia que ninja eram sujos e sem escrúpulos?'  
  
Syaoran: 'Ninja como os da sua laia são mesmo...' Syaoran cerrou os olhos no jovem que ainda usava seu zukin.  
  
Saigo (sorrindo irônico por debaixo do zukin): 'O que acontece se eu apertar mais o pescocinho da sua namo...' Só que não concluiu a sentença, ao perceber...  
  
Saigo soltou Sakura que caiu estatelada no chão. Syaoran correu para o socorro da moça, enquanto Saigo acabava de dar seu salto de quase três metros longe dos dois, no mesmo instante que sentia um poderoso ataque mágico em sua direção.  
  
O ninja concentrou energia na sua espada e defendeu-se do ataque. Sorte sua ser um dos poucos ninja que possuíam magia naquele clã. Senão... Agora provavelmente estaria desarmado ou até mesmo desmaiado com a força do golpe. Tanto ele quanto Syaoran e Sakura olharam para o local de onde viera o golpe.  
  
Só puderam distinguir um vulto negro, com uma aura escura a sua volta, vulto que logo desapareceu.  
  
Saigo: 'Mas que diabos era...'  
  
Mas novamente não pôde concluir, pois Syaoran deixara Sakura encostada na parede recuperando o ar e partira para cima do guerreiro quase a sua frente. Saigo desviou-se do ataque súbito e puxou sua ninjato, defendendo- se de uma seqüência de golpes furiosa de seu oponente.  
  
Syaoran concentrou energia e usou um dos seus ofurôs, Saigo saltou a tempo unicamente de desviar a milímetros do ataque poderoso do feiticeiro e guerreiro com quem lutava. Mas Syaoran não perdeu a oportunidade e novamente golpeou o rapaz, que sentiu um corte um pouco fundo em seu abdômen.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Parece que não anda treinando direito, meu caro.'  
  
Saigo (contraindo as faces em raiva): 'Seu verme imprestável! Você é a desonra do nosso clã!' E partiu novamente para o ataque.  
  
Syaoran (defendendo-se): 'Quem foi que te enviou, maldito?! Foi Tai Ming, não foi? Ele tentou negar, mas eu sei que foi ele!'  
  
Saigo: 'Se sabe, por que pergunta?' Disse Saigo extremamente irritado. Odiava o primo desde sua infância. Fora ele o escolhido para ser o futuro líder do clã. Simplesmente por ser filho de Yelan, a Escolhida Senhora das Estrelas. Mas não pôde continuar seus pensamentos, pois novamente Syaoran o atacava.  
  
Syaoran: 'Por que está se intrometendo? Eu estou responsável por isso aqui!' disse Syaoran com ódio. Sakura olhou com atenção para a luta, do que eles falavam?  
  
Saigo (rindo sarcástico): 'Ah, agora você se lembra de sua missão, não? Mas diga-me então por que ainda não levou as Cartas Clow para os anciões?!' Sakura arregalou os olhos.  
  
Sakura: 'Como é que é?!' Gritou antes de poder se impedir. Os dois guerreiros saltaram a uma distância considerável e encararam a menina. 'Você veio atrás das cartas Clow, seu maldito?!' Saigo sorriu ao perceber que Syaoran ficara conturbado com a sentença da jovem. Resolveu usar aquilo a seu favor.  
  
Saigo (sorrindo): 'Ora ora, não contou para a namoradinha a verdade, guerreiro?!' Sakura desviou sua atenção de Syaoran para o ninja. 'Parece que não, certo?' Saigo sorriu mais ainda ao ver a moça contrair as faces. 'Ah, Xiao Lang, acho que sua garota ficou chateada.'  
  
Syaoran (partindo para cima do rapaz): 'Cale-se, maldito desgraçado!' E atacaram-se de novo. Syaoran estava um pouco desconcentrado e Saigo não iria deixar passar tal chance. Afastou-se o máximo do rapaz, numa leve pausa e voltou ao diálogo com Sakura.  
  
Saigo: 'Onde nós paramos, querida? Ah, sim! Você sabia que este jovem aqui só veio para cá atrás das Cartas do seu noivo? Seu noivo, não é? Ou seria ex?' Saigo fez uma falsa cara de pensativo, enquanto Syaoran contraía as faces. Seria muito difícil acabar com o mal entendido com Sakura. Era perigoso até que a menina nem acreditasse em Yukito se ele dissesse o que Syaoran já havia lhe contado. Era perigoso convencer Yukito a ficar contra ele!  
  
Syaoran: 'Sua luta é comigo, Saigo! Deixe de ladainha!'  
  
Sakura: 'Quer dizer que este tempo todo você nos enganou!' Syaoran desviou o olhar do ninja para a moça. Sentiu seu coração saltar ao vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas contidas, mas ainda assim estavam lá.  
  
Syaoran: 'Sakura, eu...'  
  
Sakura: 'Seu desgraçado! Este tempo todo eu confiei em você! Acreditei em você! Acreditei em Meyling!!' Sakura gritou, tentou se movimentar, mas amaldiçoou suas pernas por não permitirem. 'Ela também estava mentindo, é?' Sakura sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ver o rapaz desviar o olhar. Como puderam fazer isso com ela e sua família?  
  
Saigo sorriu, percebendo a falta de atenção do outro rapaz e atacou-o. Syaoran tentou se desviar com o súbito ataque, mas recebeu um golpe fundo lateralmente em seu peito, agachou-se em dor.  
  
Sakura: 'Cuidado!'  
  
Saigo novamente atacou o rapaz, que com certa dificuldade se desviou. O ninja continuou a atacar, sabendo que agora o outro estava em vantagem. Syaoran tentava se defender, mas seu ferimento sangrava dolorosamente, sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Olhou para Sakura, os olhos da menina cheio de lágrimas, lágrimas de preocupação! Sabia que precisava protegê-la. Com certa força estabeleceu-se de novo em posição de ataque, assim que Saigo fez uma leve pausa.  
  
Saigo (sorrindo irônico): 'Então ainda tem forças para lutar?! Impressionante, tenho que admitir!' E novamente voltou a atacar o rapaz.  
  
Syaoran defendeu-se bravamente dos golpes, lutando contra sua própria dor. Novamente o nível de luta aumentou, mesmo que não estivessem usando magia. Syaoran sentia seus olhos embaçarem, não podia prolongar muito mais aquela luta.  
  
O guerreiro chinês pulou de encontro ao ninja, que não esperava tal ato. Desferiu um golpe que foi aparado, mas que não deu tempo do homem em negro armar sua defesa contra o chute no abdômen que Syaoran lhe deu. Afastou-se com certa falta de ar, que mal conseguiu recuperar antes de ver o jovem atacá-lo novamente. Seu medo cresceu, se Syaoran ainda lutava daquele jeito mesmo com aquele ferimento, Saigo provavelmente não duraria muito... O que faria?  
  
Contudo, a sorte virou ao seu favor quando...  
  
Syaoran iria dar outro ataque quando pressentiu algo vindo em sua direção. Saltou com certa dificuldade para trás, já que sua trajetória era para frente. Encarou o lugar de onde viera a xuriquem e seus olhos arregalaram- se novamente.  
  
Ninja: 'É melhor se render, Xiao Lang-san.' Disse um ninja deveras inferior a ele mesmo e Saigo. No entanto, não fora seu pedido que fizera Xiao Lang parar, mas sim o que ele fazia naquele momento.  
  
Saigo (sorrindo malévolo): 'Ah! Mas que maravilha o que descobri! Então você realmente se importa com a menininha!' O motivo de Syaoran não atacá- lo neste momento não foi a provocação, mas sim Sakura presa nos braços do outro guerreiro.  
  
Syaoran: 'Larguem-na!' Gritou com certo desespero, ao ver a espada do outro ninja no pescoço da jovem.  
  
Saigo sorriu sádico, antes de partir para cima de Syaoran que ainda estava distraído com a cena que presenciava, e...! Enfiou sua espada no lado direito do abdômen do jovem, transpassando o corpo do rapaz.  
  
Syaoran mal teve tempo de sentir a dor lasciva que o corroeu por dentro. Sentiu os olhos perdendo foco, enquanto Saigo desprendia sua espada do corpo do rapaz, e este caía de joelhos, mãos no abdômen, sentindo todo seu corpo indo de encontro ao chão.  
  
Sakura (gritando desesperada): 'Xiao Lang!!!!!'  
  
Sakura estava extremamente irritada com o que ouvira do ninja. Todo aquele tempo realmente acreditara em Xiao Lang, em tudo o que fizera. Como ele a enganava assim? Mas não teve tempo de continuar a discussão, pois percebeu que o ninja atacou seu psiquiatra, fazendo um corte lateral pelo peito do jovem.  
  
Sakura: 'Cuidado!'  
  
Maldita preocupação!!! Pensou consigo, por que, depois de tudo, ainda se preocupava com aquele mentiroso? Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto pálido.  
  
Talvez... Fosse seu coração que se recusava a aceitar aquilo que ouvia.  
  
Sentia seu peito se comprimir, Syaoran podia perder a qualquer momento. Aquele corte foi profundo e podia desacordá-lo. Viu quando Syaoran olhou-a depois de ouvir algo que Saigo dissera. Logo ele desviou seu olhos novamente para o ninja, tirando força, sabe-se lá de onde, para continuar lutando. Sakura percebia que o que sustentava o rapaz era uma determinação que ela já vira antes, durante seus treinos nas montanhas, e nunca mais achou poder ver de novo.  
  
Syaoran parecia que poderia ganhar, uma certa felicidade tomando conta, estranhamente, do coração da jovem. Talvez o que o ninja dissera fosse mentira... Quem sabe, eles ainda poderiam se entender, não é mesmo? Não fora isso que quase acontecera durante o jantar?  
  
No entanto, foi com horror que sentiu uma lâmina afiada tocando levemente seu pescoço.  
  
Ninja (sussurrando): É melhor ficar quietinha, mocinha. Esta espada está para te ferir bem feio...' O rapaz desviou a atenção da moça para a luta quase perdida de seu chefe a sua frente. O ninja atirou uma xuriquem em direção ao jovem psiquiatra que por pouco se desviou. Em seguida, Syaoran já olhava para a direção de onde viera a lâmina 'É melhor se render, Xiao Lang-san.' Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar quando viu terror nos olhos dele.  
  
Syaoran: 'Larguem-na!' Sakura percebeu com dor o desespero do jovem. O que não faria para não ter que ouvir aquela voz tão aconchegante naquele tom...  
  
E seu desespero ainda viria a aumentar, pois nada pôde fazer milésimos antes de ver a espada de Saigo atravessando o corpo de seu querido Xiao Lang... Que caía neste momento e inerte ficou no chão.  
  
Sakura (gritando desesperada): 'Xiao Lang!!!!!'  
  
Saigo olhou com gosto o sangue escorrendo do corpo de seu primo, como sonhara com aquele dia... Depois, um choro leve desviou sua atenção e novamente sorriu.  
  
Saigo: 'Ah... Mas que infelicidade... Eu fiz a princesinha chorar. Perdoe- me, sim?' Seu tom de voz o mais irônico possível. Sakura levantou seu rosto cheio de ódio para o rapaz, o que não faria para transpassar sua própria espada no corpo dele! No corpo do homem que matara seu Syaoran... Poderia parecer inacreditável tal pensamento vindo daquela menina, mas quem suportaria ver alguém que ama sendo morto sem se poder fazer nada? 'Não me olhe assim, querida. Você fica um pouco menos bonita.' Disse Saigo aproximando-se e segurando o queixo da moça. Olhando-a com seus olhos sem vida.  
  
Sakura: 'Você vai se arrepender disso, maldito...' Falou com frieza, mas Saigo apenas riu das palavras da jovem. Subitamente tirou sua zukin, revelando seu rosto pálido e odioso. Seus cabelos curtos e negros caíram um pouco sobre seu rosto, fazendo que ele fizesse um movimento leve para tirá- los dos olhos, ainda mantendo o olhar zombeteiro na jovem.  
  
Saigo: 'Mesmo em uma situação dessas, me ameaça. Você tem fibra garota.' Brincou e logo voltou seu olhar para o outro ninja. Seus olhos zombeteiros voltando a tomar o ar de morte. 'Coloque-a na poltrona e deixe-a lá. Ela não poderá fazer nada já que não anda. Esperarei o tal Yukito chegar, depois da pouca magia que utilizamos, logo ele chegara e terminaremos o serviço.' O ninja acenou positivo com a cabeça e colocou a moça na poltrona. Afastando-se dela para conversar com seu chefe. Em seguida, Sakura se viu só com Saigo, já que o outro ninja recebeu ordens de vigiar a entrada.  
  
Saigo voltou sua atenção para o corpo inerte de seu primo e sorriu novamente, como era bom vê-lo naquele estado. Depois voltou-se para a menina, que ainda mantinha seu olhar de ódio para ele.  
  
Saigo (sorrindo arrogante): 'Como foi se interessar num perdedor como este, hein, gracinha?' Sakura não respondeu, tentando achar sua chave mágica sem que o rapaz percebesse. Vendo que ela não responderia, invés de continuar a falar voltou-se para o primo, indo lentamente em sua direção enquanto comentava algo. 'Ele sempre se achou superior a mim, e agora? Será que ele deve estar pensando isso no outro mundo?  
  
Sakura não respondeu, bem que queria fazê-lo, mas finalmente conseguira pegar sua chave mágica.  
  
Saigo (a poucos metros do primo): 'Fico imaginando o que os outros, os seus parentes e o tal Tsukishiro, irão fazer quando virem este aqui neste estado, tão inútil como um saco de bos...' Mas não concluiu. Virou-se para a jovem de olhos arregalados...  
  
Como...?  
  
Como... Como não percebera que a menina possuía magia antes?!  
  
Sakura (segurando sua chave em forma de estrela): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, revele seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça- os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte-se!' Mal concluiu e percebeu que um abobado, mas sagaz Saigo, vinha em sua direção 'Movimento, Luta!'  
  
Antes que o rapaz pudesse atingi-la, a garota o fez, chutando-o com força no abdômen, no local em que estava um ferimento de um dos ataques de Syaoran. O rapaz foi jogado para trás e logo sentiu outro golpe, desta vez em seu rosto. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade e encarou a jovem com ódio.  
  
Saigo (com fúria): 'Como você pode usar as Cartas Clow?' Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la sorrindo ironicamente...  
  
Mas... Como ela conseguira esconder isso dos seus ninja até agora?! Aquela maldita menininha... Aquela inútil até poucos segundos... Escondera de todos que era a verdadeira dona das Cartas Clow!!!  
  
Sakura: 'Agora você irá conhecer o poder dessas cartas, infeliz.' E partiu para atacá-lo novamente. Saigo pegou sua espada e saltou para se desviar novamente da jovem. Sakura invocou sua própria espada, desejando que fosse com esta que venceria o rapaz.  
  
Uma série de golpes seguiu-se, sendo os da menina extremamente agressíveis. Saigo podia perceber o poder da jovem, podia perceber que perderia a qualquer momento, mas... Seus olhos brilharam levemente ao se lembrar! Ela não poderia andar sem magia!  
  
Por quanto tempo ela agüentaria aquela luta?  
  
Saigo começou a apenas desviar-se dos golpes, aproveitando-se da falta de raciocínio da jovem, ainda presa por sua própria raiva. Aquilo seria útil, iria distraí-la, até drenar suas forças.  
  
E novamente sorriu, ao perceber que o outro ninja percebera a agitação na sala e voltara para ajudá-lo. Agora seriam dois contra uma.  
  
Saigo: 'Diga-me, garota, qual é a sensação de ver alguém de quem se gosta morrer sem poder fazer nada?' Sakura trincou os dentes, enquanto desviava- se por pouco do ataque do outro ninja. Precisava recuperar a calma, estava perdendo toda sua concentração.  
  
Sakura: 'Não compensa lhe dizer, duvido que você saiba qual é a sensação de se gostar de alguém!' Saigo riu.  
  
Saigo: 'Garota esperta! Esta foi boa!' E voltou a atacá-la. Sabia que ela não poderia se sustentar por muito tempo. Ele estudara as Cartas Clow, sabia do uso de cada uma. Sabia que Movimento não era uma carta difícil de manejar. No entanto, seria tão fácil utilizar seu poder quando tem que se sustentar um corpo e ainda por cima sincronizar as pernas com o resto deste corpo durante uma luta ágil? E faria mais! Ele utilizaria magia também, só com magia ela poderia defender-se de magia, não?  
  
Sakura voltou a atacar o rapaz, começando a recuperar sua calma. Primeiramente iria derrubar aquele ninja intrometido, depois ficaria a sós para lutar com o assassino de Syaoran. Aparou um golpe do ninja coadjuvante, medindo forças com ele, mas antes que pudesse atacá-lo, percebeu a grande quantidade de magia vindo em sua direção e com desespero conseguiu livrar-se do seu inimigo e escapar do golpe.  
  
Porém, o ninja não foi tão rápido e Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver o rapaz queimando vivo no fogo, enquanto gritava desesperadamente. Olhou para Saigo com pavor.  
  
Este sorria.  
  
Sakura: 'Como pode atacar seu próprio aliado?'  
  
Saigo: 'Ele estava no meu caminho, pequena. Se precisasse acertar minha mãe para acertar você, faria duas vezes antes de pensar uma.' E riu com gosto ao ver a cara assustada da moça.  
  
Saigo atacou-a novamente com o mesmo ataque, Sakura saltou, desviando-se do golpe. Contudo, Saigo atacou-a novamente, desta vez com um ataque de raios e Sakura só teve tempo de invocar Escudo. O ninja sorriu ao perceber que a menina começava a utilizar magia.  
  
Mas Sakura não estava tão furiosa a ponto de não perceber o que o inimigo tramava. Sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo se sustentar e lutar apenas com magia. Se tivesse todo seu corpo em ordem, poderia lutar corpo a corpo com ele, sem depender exclusivamente de magia, mas não era possível isso no momento.  
  
Atacou o guerreiro novamente, aumentando a intensidade dos golpes. Saigo sabia que a menina utilizava mais magia para fazer isso, mas sabia também que ele não agüentaria muito tempo a seqüência incrível de golpes que a menina desferia.  
  
Sakura, num movimento mais ágil, cortou fundo o braço direito do jovem, fazendo-o soltar a espada. Saigo olhou espantado para a garota, enquanto se desviava de outro golpe, sabendo que não conseguiria se defender agora. Poderia utilizar a mão esquerda para golpeá-la, mas o efeito não seria o mesmo, pois era destro. Só lhe restava magia.  
  
Sakura e Saigo continuaram lutando por longos minutos, infindáveis para os dois. Ambos eram ágeis, mas Sakura tinha uma ligeira vantagem, já que seu nível de magia era bem superior ao de Saigo. No entanto, o rapaz não dependia exclusivamente da magia para lutar, ao contrário dela.  
  
E foi com desespero que a jovem constatou mais uma vez isso, começando a se sentir fraca devido a tanta magia que utilizava. Saigo aproveitou a brecha e cortou-lhe levemente de lado na cintura, nada grave, mas já era um começo. O ninja intensificou seus ataques de magia, e ainda utilizava sua espada, com a mão esquerda, mesmo que não tivesse a mesma abilidade que com a direita. Sakura começava a se desesperar.  
  
Felizmente, para o ninja, Sakura não parecia agüentar mais toda magia que estava utilizando e agilmente chutou-a para longe, cerca de cinco metros de onde o corpo de Syaoran estava. Sakura sentiu, ao mesmo momento que se via jogada longe, sua magia lhe debilitando a ponto de poder fazê-la desmaiar.  
  
Piscou forte, como tentando se manter acordada e viu sua espada voltando a se transformar em báculo. Olhou horrorizada para este e Saigo sorriu ao olhá-lo também. Em seguida, Sakura sentiu, ou melhor, não conseguiu mais sentir suas pernas. Estava tudo perdido.  
  
Saigo (sorrindo irônico): 'Parece que este é o fim, não é, aleijada?' Começou a se aproximar lentamente da jovem, parte por diversão, parte pela dor que sentia tanto no abdômen quanto no braço, além de várias outras escoriações que tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran lhe fizeram. Oponentes poderosos, mas não suficiente para sua astúcia, concluiu sorrindo irônico.  
  
Sakura desviou seu olhar de pavor do guerreiro para Syaoran, infelizmente não pôde vingá-lo. E mesmo que Yukito e os outros chegassem, já seria tarde. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas ao perceber que jamais veria os amigos... Não era justo... Piscou com força para afastar tanto o cansaço quanto à tristeza, fixou seu olhar em Syaoran e em...  
  
Era isso!  
  
Uma luz parecia iluminar o coração de Sakura. Não tinha mais sua espada para atacar o inimigo. Mas, estranhamente, a espada de Syaoran estava intacta ao lado de seu dono. Sim, era estranho, pois quando não se há vestígios de magia o objeto volta a sua forma original e Sakura sabia que a de Syaoran era uma esfera negra. No entanto, não era nisso que deveria pensar agora... Se pudesse se aproximar do jovem... Aquela pequena distância de cinco metros... Poderia pegar a espada do rapaz e ao menos se defender de um ataque final de Saigo. Mas... Aqueles cinco metros eram demais para ela... Pelo menos demais quando nem ao menos ela podia rastejar até ele, não antes de Saigo perceber suas intenções.  
  
Olhou novamente para o ninja, que estava a pouco mais de dez metros de si, andando lentamente, mancando um pouco, em sua direção. Sabia que assim que começasse a tentar se movimentar, ele partiria para cima dela. Mas teria que tentar, e assim que ouviu novamente os passos de Saigo se aproximando, percebia que a hora chegara. Teria que tentar...  
  
Sakura olhou para suas pernas, em seguida para Saigo e começou a forçá- las. Saigo olhou incrédulo para a moça, o que ela planejava? Não achava mesmo que poderia lutar sem ao menos poder mexer as pernas, achava?  
  
Saigo (rindo com gosto): 'Ah, minha pequena... Como você me faz rir... Acha mesmo que conseguirá andar?' E continuou a se aproximar da menina.  
  
Sakura encarou-o com fúria, não podia desistir, não podia perder! Olhou novamente para suas pernas e uma determinação inédita surgiu em seu corpo... Tinha que fazer aquilo! Por Syaoran...  
  
Forçou suas pernas novamente, com felicidade sentiu seus pés mais uma vez... Jogou seu corpo para frente, ficando ajoelhada. Saigo ainda sorria, achando graça na tentativa da jovem.  
  
Mas aquilo não era só tentativa. Sakura iria conseguir dessa vez! Não iria desistir!  
  
Saigo arregalou os olhos, a moça começava a se levantar, seu corpo um tanto quanto jogado para um lado, como tentando buscar equilíbrio. Aquele esforço era incrível, com certeza! E quando viu ela dar o primeiro passo para o lado... Não poderia mais deixar aquela situação se prolongar!  
  
Saigo: 'Maldita!' E partiu para cima dela, assim como Sakura deu dois ou três passos, quase caindo no chão... Saigo, antes andando, começou a correr, um pouco lento, depois se intensificando... Iria acertá-la.  
  
Sakura mal conseguia se mover e já podia sentir a lâmina de Saigo próxima a si... Era agora... Quatro metros de distâncias da espada, três metros, dois... O rapaz iria acertá-la...  
  
Sakura saltou...  
  
Saigo saltou...  
  
Sakura caiu no chão, pegou a espada e levantou-a sem muitas forças para cima... Enquanto o rapaz...  
  
Saigo arregalou os olhos... Como ela conseguiu pegar a espada e...?  
  
Silêncio...  
  
Uma linha de sangue escorreu pelo braço de jovem... A menina olhou para cima... Saigo tinha os olhos vidrados, enquanto a espada de Syaoran atravessara o abdômen do ninja, o sangue escorrendo pelo próprio corpo de Sakura...  
  
Sakura desprendeu a espada do corpo do ninja já sem vida, empurrando-o para o lado, impedindo que este caísse em cima de si. Sakura respirava ofegante, fora por pouco... Por pouco também perdera sua vida...  
  
Olhou para baixo, o rosto de Syaoran sem vida em seu campo visual. Não pôde impedir que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.  
  
Sakura (sussurrando): 'Perdo-me, Xiao Lang... Não pude evitar o que te fizeram...' Disse entre soluços, num choro que nunca mais chorara desde a morte de seu pai. Abaixou-se, quase sem forças de, ao menos, se manter acordada, para o rosto do jovem. Ainda podia sentir seu cheiro... Seu aroma que até em seus sonhos podia jurar sentir... Que tanto lhe confortava...  
  
Mais lágrimas caíram... O que faria sem ele...? Sem seu Syaoran...? Sem seu querido e amado Syaoran? Aquele a quem evitara a presença, o conforto, a verdade... O amor...  
  
Sakura: 'O que será de mim sem você?' E deixou seu rosto encostar-se ao peito do jovem.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Você ainda não está sem ele.' Sakura levantou o rosto assustada e aturdida... Olhou para o vulto a sua frente. Quem seria que... ?  
  
Arregalou os olhos... Aquela voz, aquele rosto, aqueles olhos!  
  
Sakura: 'Você!'  
  
Mulher (abaixando-se para olhar o corpo de perto): 'Faz tempo, não é pequena?' Sakura ainda mantinha seus olhos vermelhos e molhados no rosto da mulher. Aquela mulher... A mesma mulher que... A mesma mulher que estivera presente na morte de seu pai!  
  
Sakura: 'Foi você quem me salvou na morte de meu pai, não é?' A mulher ainda mantinha os olhos no rapaz e simplesmente fez um sinal com a cabeça de positivo. Sakura ainda estava abobada. 'E foi você que me libertou de Saigo quando ele tentou chantagear Syaoran no começo desta luta, não foi?' A mulher novamente acenou que sim.  
  
Como não percebera a magia que salvara ela de Saigo há mais de meia hora? Aquela mulher... Estava idêntica desde a última vez que a vira. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos, os mesmos longos cabelos negros como a noite... Apenas o manto, que dessa vez parecia estar encoberto por uma longa capa negra, poderia diferenciá-la daquela que Sakura conheceu na noite da morte do pai.  
  
Mulher: 'O jovem ainda está vivo... Mas não por muito tempo.' Sakura voltou de seus pensamentos com as palavras da mulher. Syaoran ainda estava vivo!!! Não pôde deixar de sorrir, era bom demais para ser verdade. Mas....  
  
Sakura: 'O que eu faço para ele não morrer?!' A mulher voltou seus compenetrados olhos vermelhos para jovem.  
  
Mulher: 'Ele precisa de energia, pelo menos, sendo um mago isso irá sustentá-lo até um médico ajudá-lo.' Sakura se desesperou de novo, não tinha mais magia, não o suficiente para ajudar Syaoran! A mulher pareceu perceber a preocupação da jovem e a consolou com atos.  
  
Aquela mulher que salvara Sakura duas vezes parecia ser um anjo que viera apenas para ajudá-la nas horas difíceis... Ela simplesmente tocou suas alvas mãos no peito de Syaoran e uma aura escura começou a envolvê-lo... Magia...  
  
Sakura não se manifestou, não tiraria a concentração dela. Simplesmente ficou em silêncio, lutando para se manter acordada, antes de ter certeza que ele estaria bem.  
  
Poucos minutos se passaram, quando a mulher terminou. Sakura pôde sentir a fraca respiração de Syaoran, antes quase imperceptível, a ponto de achar que ele estar morto, se tornar levemente mais forte. Sakura olhou para a mulher, mas antes de ao menos agradecê-la, uma raiva lhe surgiu de súbito.  
  
Sakura (olhando séria para mulher): 'Por que não interveio durante a luta?! Eu quase o perdi...' Mágoa vinha da voz da moça. A mulher levantou-se e voltou seu olhar sério para a jovem ao chão.  
  
Mulher: 'Ainda chegará a hora de te explicar tudo, pequena. Mas não agora.'  
  
Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer algo, começou a se sentir ainda mais sonolenta, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu vozes vindo de fora da casa. Voltou sua atenção para a porta, onde podia imaginar Touya e Yukito entrando aflitos ali, já que Yue provavelmente deveria ter sentido magia vindo da casa. Quando voltou sua atenção para a mulher novamente, desta vez para, ao menos, agradecê-la pela ajuda, ela já não estava mais lá.  
  
"Haveremos de nos encontrar novamente..." Ouviu a voz ecoando em sua mente, antes de não agüentar mais e desfalecer em cima do corpo de Syaoran.  
  
Era noite, a sala estava praticamente escura se não fosse pela lareira, que tanto iluminava quanto aquecia a grande sala.  
  
Uma mulher entrou em silêncio na sala, suas formas esbeltas destacando-se com a luz do fogo, seus longos cabelos lisos alinhados ao longo de sua cintura. A moça mantinha o olhar calmo para um ponto em especial.  
  
Mulher: 'Quando partiremos, mestre?'  
  
Em uma alta e elegante poltrona sentava-se um jovem, este se mantinha olhando o fogo, enquanto alisava os pelos escuros de um pequeno animal de formas felinas em seu colo.  
  
Homem: 'Parece que chegou a hora, minha cara.... Parece que chegou a hora...'  
  
(Continua)  
  
21/04/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Em outro capítulo eu coloquei que o báculo de Sakura tinha forma de uma ave, como no começo da série, e agora escrevi que tinha forma de estrela. Bom, fiz isso porque seria estranho que "Yukito" usasse um báculo rosa com forma de estrela, não é? Já que no capítulo em que Sakura utilizou o báculo em forma de ave ela estava "disfarçada" de Yukito. Logo, era como se a carta Ilusão também estivesse alterando a forma do báculo.  
  
Não sei se precisa de explicação, pois eu tentei explicar durante o parágrafo em que coloquei este duplo asterisco. Eu escrevi que era estranho a espada de Syaoran não ter voltado a ser esfera, pois, como já dito acima, isso acontecia quando não havia vestígios de magia. Ou seja, como a espada continuaria em sua forma se o rapaz estava morto, não é mesmo? E naquela hora Sakura achou que Syaoran já tinha falecido.  
  
Espero que tenham entendido a explicação. -  
  
Comentários: Capítulo suficiente para vários assuntos, não? :) Quem achou que o Syaoran tinha morrido mesmo, hein? Hehehe, acho que ainda não :) Bom, eu coloquei muito assunto neste capítulo, caso vocês não tenham entendido, por favor, não deixem de me perguntar. Eu tentei fazer uma luta legal, mas não sei se ficou boa o suficiente... Bom, mas espero que tenham gostado, tentei ser bem "realista", pelo menos o tanto que CCS permite que eu seja. - Como tinha muito assunto, talvez eu não tenha sido muito específica em todos eles, se eu deixei passar algo, me desculpem. Ah, hehehe, como pude esquecer, espero que possam (se quiserem, certo?) deixar seus comentários, ok? - E quem quiser conversar comigo e ainda não sabe meu mail, ele é marymarcatohotmail.com -  
  
Agradecimentos: Bom, hoje eu peguei meu mail só para responder meus reviews, acho que até respondi mais de uma vez as pessoas " Hehehe. Então, quero agradecer especialmente à Lara Gallas, acho que é assim que escreve, ela já me mandou muitos comentários e eu não agradeci aqui ainda Também, como sempre, agradeço à Violet-Tomoyo, esta aqui sempre lê minhas fics e eu adoro os comentários dela Obrigada por tudo gente, a todos vcs. Ja ne! 


	11. Conseqüências

Olá!!! Este é o novo capítulo. Não sei se está bom e nem tenho muito a dizer a respeito dele. Acho que alguns vão se sentir decepcionados, mas eu realmente não achei outra maneira de dizer o que aconteceu em seguida ao ataque ninja. Espero sinceramente que eu esteja errada e que vocês gostem, mas nem eu sei se gostei desse capítulo. Não está grande como o capítulo anterior, é uma pena... Mas... Eu desejo que este sofra uma boa aceitação da parte de vocês :) Divirtam-se!  
  
Capítulo11: Conseqüências  
  
Dois dias depois...  
  
Estava tudo escuro, ela sentia seu corpo descansado, mesmo que ainda dolorido. Tentou se mover, mas algo a impedia, suspirou, talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho.  
  
No entanto, logo um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça e ela levantou seu tronco subitamente.  
  
Sakura: 'Xiao Lang!'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Sakura!' E pulou em cima da prima, abraçando-a com força. Sakura gemeu um pouco, mas achou melhor não reclamar. 'Sakura-chan...' Tomoyo tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas 'Óh, minha prima querida, o que foi que te fizeram? Quando chegamos aqui Yukito estava te socorrendo, enquanto Li estava desacordado...' Mas Sakura a interrompeu.  
  
Sakura (segurando os ombros da prima): 'Como ele está, Tomoyo? Ele está bem, por que não sinto a presença dele?'  
  
Tomoyo: 'Ele está descansando, Sakura-chan...' Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio, por um segundo achou que nunca mais o veria. Tudo era muito surreal, desde o fim do jantar, até o momento que desmaiou, tudo era uma confusão em sua mente. Tomoyo continuou 'Li-san estava tão debilitado quando chegamos... Yukito-san achou que ele não iria sobreviver, só que Yukito disse que...'  
  
Sakura: 'Ele estava sendo sustentado por magia...' Tomoyo acenou positivamente.  
  
A menina de olhos lilases escuros olhou para a prima com preocupação. Sakura estava menos machucada que Li, mas ainda assim quase não suportou ao vê-la desmaiada no chão. Agora que a prima acordara, quase dois dias sem fazê-lo, invés de diminuir, sua preocupação aumentara. A menina estava tão distante...  
  
Por sua vez, Sakura só tentava assimilar tudo o que ouvira na noite da batalha, o que soube, o que Syaoran falou, o aperto no peito quando o viu caindo no chão... Estava com muitas dúvidas, seus medos apenas aumentavam, agora mais do que nunca tinha medo de revelar a verdade para Syaoran. Será que ele aceitaria? Será que ela iria aceitar as explicações dele?  
  
Porém, o rapaz ainda se encontrava inconsciente, sendo cuidado a cada minuto por alguém da casa, principalmente por Meylin, que não saiu do lado dele quase em nenhum momento. Logo, sua única opção era falar com Yukito, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la, talvez já soubesse de algo. Ah, como gostaria que Eriol estivesse ao seu lado, o amigo sempre sabia como agir em horas como essas.  
  
Antes que Tomoyo pudesse perguntar sobre o que ocorrera, coisa que Sakura não se sentia nem um pouco tentada em fazer, alguém bateu na porta, pedindo licença para entrar.  
  
Yukito: 'Como ela está, Tomo...' Parou ao ver a menina sentada na cama. 'Ah, Sakura! Que bom que já acordou, estava ficando preocupado!' O rapaz se encaminhou até a moça, sentando em sua cama. Pegou o pulso dela, enquanto media a pulsação da mesma. 'Parece que já está bem melhor, mas ainda...' Sakura o interromepu.  
  
Sakura: 'Agora não posso descansar, Yukito...' Virou-se para a prima 'Tomoyo-chan, por favor, nos deixe a sós...' A menina iria protestar, mas ao ver o olhar sério, pouco comum vindo de sua prima, apenas acenou que sim e se retirou.  
  
Um breve silêncio se formou antes da menina poder continuar.  
  
Sakura: 'Yukito... O Xiao Lang...' A menina não tinha coragem de perguntar. Um medo de confirmar suas suspeitas se apossando dela.  
  
Voz masculina: 'Seja o que for que aquele ninja tenha dito, não era verdade, Mestra.' Sakura voltou-se assustada para seu ex-noivo, a forma do rapaz sendo tomada pela de outro, com belas asas de anjo, que logo sumiram em suas costas. Ainda não se acostumara com as súbitas mudanças de Yukito para Yue.  
  
Sakura: 'Yue... Aquele homem disse que Xiao Lang só veio atrás das cartas! Que queria roubar elas, apenas isso! Que eu era um pretexto para vir para cá... Que eu não significava... nada...' Terminou em um sussurro, tentando manter-se forte, sua própria voz traindo-a. Yue olhou impassível para a garota, no entanto, em seus olhos preocupação e carinho existiam. Tocou levemente o rosto da mestra. Mas a menina não o encarou.  
  
Yue: 'Sakura... Não é verdade. Você mais do que ninguém deveria confiar nele.' Sakura olhou-o novamente, talvez seu guardião estivesse certo. Syaoran nunca a magoou, jamais a traíra, muito menos mentiria. Mas seu receio era tão grande que enchia seu coração de medo. 'O rapaz veio falar com Yukito.' Sakura encarou-o esperançosa. Talvez aquele ninja dissera apenas mentiras. Sim, acreditava piamente nisso.  
  
Sakura (angustiada): 'O que eles conversaram? Por que Yukito não me contou?'  
  
Yue: 'Yukito não te contou pois não teve oportunidade. Foi no dia em que você e o menino ficaram sozinhos, Yukito tinha ido ao festival junto com os outros.' Sakura esperou para que ele continuasse. Yue mantinha seu olhar neutro na moça. 'O garoto chinês disse porque estava aqui. Contou-nos sobre o interesse de seu Clã nas cartas e qual sua função ao vir para o Japão.' Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Sakura, então era verdade.  
  
Virou o rosto para que Yue não a visse chorando, a dor era grande demais. Syaoran a enganara, ela era apenas um desculpa para poder vir atrás das cartas. E por um momento ela chegou a achar que estava...  
  
Yue: 'Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Mestra. O rapaz não queria suas cartas.' Sakura voltou-se novamente surpresa para seu guardião. Yue pôde ver com clareza os olhos esverdeados de sua mestra brilhando a lágrimas. Mas Sakura não se importava com isso. Como assim Syaoran não queria as cartas se veio por elas?  
  
Yue resolveu explicar logo para sua dona o que ocorrera. As lágrimas dela estavam encomodando-o.  
  
Touya estava em seu escritório. Um livro qualquer em seu colo, sua atenção voltada para o fogo crepitando na lareira.  
  
Dois dias atrás encontrara sua irmã caída no chão, assim como o moleque chinês. Seu coração quase parou, o medo tomando conta dele. Sua irmã era seu mais doce e precioso tesouro, só de imaginá-la sofrendo era demais para ele, imagine aquela situação.  
  
Sabia que não poderia protegê-la de tudo e todos. Sabia do "dom" de sua querida irmã, por mais que ela tentasse esconder dele.  
  
Honestamente, sempre soube da verdade. Assim que o Livro das Cartas fora aberto, já sentira que sua irmã tinha despertado algo especial em si. Tentou, sempre que podia, ajudá-la, mesmo que seus poderes se limitassem a ver apenas fantasmas, algo que sempre assustou Sakura.  
  
Suspirou. Por mais que soubesse que muito pouco poderia ajudar, Touya sempre tentou estar presente. Chegando a ser superprotetor às vezes... Está certo... Muitas vezes... Mas só queria que sua irmãzinha fosse feliz e não sofresse.  
  
Porém, a vida não é assim. E maldito destino que não o colocara perto da irmã quando seu pai morreu. Ah, como doía em sua alma vê-la se culpando por algo em que ela não podia fazer nada. Consolá-la era algo que nem ele nem sua noiva, Tomoyo, conseguiam fazer, por mais que tentassem. E foi tentando consolá-la, ou ao menos vê-la um pouco feliz, que ele se empenhou tanto no exército, para trazer conforto para Sakura.  
  
Mas isso não era suficiente, ele sabia. Nenhum vestido bonito, nenhuma mansão ou título de nobreza tiraria a tristeza dos olhos da irmã. Por seu pai e por ela mesma, devido a seu acidente.  
  
Logo, tentou mudar sua estratégia. E invés de conseguir luxo, tentou achar a cura para a enfermidade dela. Procurou muito, pesquisou muito e encontrou alguém que parecia poder ajudá-la.  
  
---  
  
No começo, Touya duvidou que uma mulher pudesse ser uma boa médica, mas Meylin se mostrou determinada a ajudar sua irmã. Foram vários meses de exercícios e tentativas, infelizmente, frustrantes.  
  
E em seguida apareceu o moleque...  
  
Touya não queria aquele garoto em sua casa. Algo lhe irritava no tal Li desde que mencionaram seu nome. Mas era sua única alternativa, a felicidade de Sakura dependia disso.  
  
E o rapaz chegou...  
  
Sakura o detestou, assim como ele. Nada fazia os dois se entenderem e isso, estranhamente, deixava Touya aliviado. Algo no olhar daquele chinês para sua pequena irmã incomodava-o profundamente.  
  
Além disso, Touya conseguia perceber a determinação da irmã em não permitir que Syaoran soubesse de seus poderes. Touya não tinha os mesmos que os da irmã, mas conseguia perceber que o jovem chinês também possuía magia. Será que Sakura já conhecia Syaoran? Qual era o medo dela?  
  
Bom, talvez tivesse relação com a viagem que ela fez aos dezesseis anos. Seu pai dissera que ela fora para Inglaterra, mas Touya não acreditou muito. Sondou e sondou, descobrindo que a irmã fora para a China. Oras, mas por que China? Com um pouco mais de persistência, tirou de seu grande amigo, Yukito, a verdade por trás de tal viagem. Ficou irado, não podia permitir que sua irmã se submetesse a tal treinamento! Isso não era certo para uma menina tão frágil quando ela.  
  
Entretanto, Yukito o fez ficar quieto e ele jurou não contar para a irmã que ele sabia da verdade. Isso provavelmente faria que a garpta se sentisse reprimida ou até mesmo preocupada em se manter perto dele possuindo magia. Ele sabia que muitos podiam tentar usá-la para algum fim ilícito e, quem sabe, fariam dele ou de seus familiares chantagem para que ela aceitasse.  
  
Então, Touya resolveu calar-se. Além de que, fingindo não saber da verdade, seria mais fácil observar e cuidar da irmã sem que ela desconfiasse.  
  
Por isso, nada disse ao perceber a relutância de Sakura em aceitar Li. Por mais que ele não gostasse do jovem, sabia que Sakura nunca fora de evitar tanto alguma pessoa e isso, com certeza, tinha a ver com magia. Mas quanto à essa situação, nem Yukito aceitou contar-lhe algo.  
  
Contudo, resolveu deixar esses pormenores de lado. E por mais que não tivesse gostado do moleque chinês, tinha que admitir que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Apesar de serem poucos os momentos, Sakura voltava a sorrir como antes, ou até mesmo se irritar quando Touya a chamava de "Monstrenga" algo que ele não assistia há muito tempo. E isso deixava-o feliz.  
  
E o maior dos seus desejos se realizou...  
  
Sakura finalmente começou a demonstrar sinais de recuperação! Isso era bom demais para ser verdade e a felicidade da irmã se fazia sua também. Estava planejando uma viagem para a irmã assim que ela melhorasse, sair um pouco de Tomoeda lhe faria bem, com certeza...  
  
---  
  
Naquele fatídico dia, saiu protestando de casa. Tomoyo o fez ir ao festival na cidade com ela, Yukito e a encrenqueira chinesa, Meylin. Não queria deixar sua irmã sozinha com o "mal feitor" chinês, mas Tomoyo sabia ser bem persistente.  
  
Até que se divertiu no festival, a festa estava linda, as flores o fazendo lembrar de sua querida e falecida mãe. Tudo poderia ter saído perfeitamente bem, senão fosse pela súbita preocupação que surgiu na face de Yukito.  
  
Touya sabia da identidade do amigo (com certeza sabia muito mais do que Sakura poderia imaginar) e foi com ele até um lugar onde Yue pudesse se revelar. O outro estava bastante preocupado e à menção do nome de sua irmã em algum problema o fez disparar até a carruagem mais próxima. Enquanto isso, Yue voltou a ser Yukito e foi avisar as garotas que tanto ele quanto Touya precisariam se ausentar. E este, logo depois, voltou a ser Yue e partiu voando em direção à mansão Kinomoto, assim chegaria mais rápido.  
  
O coração de Touya contraía a cada barulho que o cavalo fazia no chão em seu galope, o medo crescente se apossava de si. Não podia cogitar a possibilidade de sua irmã estar em apuros daquela maneira... Isso era inadmissível! Cada segundo parecia um minuto; um minuto, uma hora. A cidade era longe, quase a uma hora de casa. Torcia para que sua irmã estivesse bem.  
  
Logo chegou, entrou correndo na mansão, buscando pela aura fraca de Sakura. Olhou nas duas primeiras salas da casa e amaldiçoou-a por ser tão grande. Quando entrava no salão de visitas, sentiu seus olhos arderem, sua respiração lhe faltar.  
  
Yukito estava debruçado, ajudando alguém... Sua querida irmã inconsciente no chão...  
  
---  
  
Touya levantou-se de sua poltrona, caminhando pela sala escura até a mesinha ao lado da prateleira cheia de livros. Pegou um leve licor e degustou-o por segundos, antes de voltar-se para a janela semi-escondida pela escura cortina, observando alguns raios de sol que escapavam por esta. Voltando a relembrar...  
  
Yukito socorrera sua irmã no momento em que chegara em casa. Sua pulsação era fraca, mas, graças a Deus, não o suficiente para ser grave. Yukito confidenciou ao amigo que Sakura havia utilizado magia demais e fizera muito esforço físico.  
  
Touya não estava surpreso com o que o amigo disse, pois isso já havia passado no momento em que viu dois corpos estendidos ao lado da irmã. Um de um homem em negro, alguém que ele nem conhecia. O outro... Do garoto chinês. O que estivera ocorrendo ali, Touya fazia pouca idéia, mas Sakura, com certeza, não ficara quieta durante os acontecimentos.  
  
Contudo, não foram os corpos que o surpreenderam. Enquanto Yukito cuidava de sua irmã, pode ver espirros de sangue no rosto dela, um filete do líquido vermelho escorrendo pelo braço da garota, de um ferimento que não existia. Será que fora sua doce Sakura que fizera aquilo? Isso causava-lhe arrepios.  
  
---  
  
Felizmente, Sakura não corria perigo de vida. Ao contrário do jovem Li, que havia perdido muito sangue e miraculosamente ainda respirava. Yukito cuidou com afinco dos dois, sendo auxiliado por duas garotas preocupadas em demasia: Meylin e Tomoyo. Que quinze minutos depois da chegada deles, apareceram na mansão.  
  
Touya desviou seu olhar da janela para novamente olhar para lareira. Por um momento esquecendo-se de sua irmã.  
  
Sentira um fio de inveja de Sakura, nada a se considerar. A verdade é que jamais imaginaria sua noiva sentindo tamanha preocupação por ele como sentira por Sakura quando a viu desfalecida no meio da sala.  
  
Tomoyo era sua prima. Nunca pensou em se casar com ela, a garota sempre foi a amiguinha querida da irmã. Mas fatos posteriores o fizeram responsáveis pela jovem, obrigando-o a decidir entre arrumar um casamento forçado para a menina, ou permitir que ela fosse feliz ao lado de sua família.  
  
Achou justo a segunda opção. Tomoyo era jovem, mas não tinha posses. Seu pai fora morto em uma das várias guerras que sempre ocorriam e sua mãe morreu alguns anos depois, com poucas posses. A garita era só no mundo e se agarrou a Sakura de tal maneira que chegava a causar pena no rapaz. Touya achou injusto desprendê-la de seu único consolo, mesmo que a única maneira fosse o casamento com ele.  
  
Sabia do suposto amor que Tomoyo sentia pela irmã, tinha quase convicção de que ninguém havia percebido ainda. Mas ele sabia observar e via o carinho enorme que a prima devotava à Sakura. No entanto, também sabia que aquele amor era menos do que a garota imaginava ser. Solidão, carência, necessidade de que alguém se preocupe com você e vice-versa classificariam melhor os sentimentos da prima para com sua irmã.  
  
Na realidade, não se importava com o fato da garota não o amá-lo, pois ele também não devotava o mesmo amor por ela. A garota seria sempre sua segunda irmã. Mas devia protegê-la do mundo, assim como desejara o casamento de Yukito e Sakura para proteger esta.  
  
Touya estava disposto a se sacrificar pela garota e sabia que ela também fazia isso. Já que achava amar sua irmã. O importante era que ela fosse protegida e eventualmente feliz.  
  
Ele também tentaria ser feliz... Por mais que soubesse que sua felicidade só seria completa ao lado dela...  
  
Da mulher que o deixou... Mas que seu coração não deixou partir...  
  
Da mulher que foi única para ele... Que o fez sentir-se especial...  
  
Da única mulher que amou com todo seu coração...  
  
Uma batida se fez ouvir e Touya desviou seu olhar da lareira para a porta. Sua jovem noiva entrava no aposento escuro, um sorriso em seu rosto.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Touya... Sakura-chan acordou.' O rapaz sorriu discretamente.  
  
Touya, Yukito e Tomoyo haviam saído de seu aposento poucos minutos atrás. Enquanto estivera com eles, pôde esquecer-se um poucos dos problemas. Pena não ter conversado com Meylin também, ela não deveria estar bem.  
  
Sakura voltou seu olhar para a janela de seu quarto. Com a lembrança da chinesa veio junto a de Syaoran. Suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos em seguida. Estava realmente aliviada por saber a verdade. Yue contara-lhe tudo o que Syaoran havia lhe dito, ou melhor, dito para Yukito. Por um momento, Sakura teve medo de acreditar novamente e se enganar. Mas sabia que Yue não era facilmente enganado e se ele disse que o rapaz estava sendo sincero, era porque estava mesmo.  
  
A garota não sentia muito bem em nem ao menos ficar ao lado de Syaoran. O rapaz lhe salvara a vida, mostrara o quanto se preocupava com ela, o quanto era importante. E por um momento Sakura sorriu. Um sorriso doce e verdadeiro, de quem se sente importante para uma pessoa que lhe é o mesmo.  
  
Desencostou-se de seu travesseiro e esticou o braço para pegar sua cadeira de rodas. Com alguma dificuldade, visto que seus ferimentos ainda doíam, a menina conseguiu sentar no assento. Respirou fundo antes de se dirigir ao quarto ao lado, onde Syaoran ainda estava desde que o ninja destruí-ra seu quarto.  
  
Bateu na porta levemente, antes de abrir uma leve fresta e pedir permissão para entrar. Viu Meylin olhá-la e sorrir tristemente e logo adentrou no aposento. Seguiu lentamente até o lado da jovem chinesa, cuja estava sentada ao lado de Syaoran, velando seu sono. O rosto do rapaz estava sereno.  
  
Sakura: 'Meylin-chan... Como ele está?'  
  
Meylin (ainda olhando para o rapaz): 'Tsukishiro-san disse que ele ainda está fraco. Mas que, por algum milagre, ainda tem forças para se agüentar até que seu sistema imunológico o cure.' Sakura lembrou-se da mulher que salvara Syaoran dois dias atrás. Agradeceu internamente pela intevenção dela.  
  
Sakura: 'Ele... Ele já mostrou sinais de recuperação?' Viu a menina fazer um leve sinal de negativo e suspirou. Rezaria muito para que o chinês pudesse se recuperar logo. Preferia mil vezes suportar aquele sorriso irritante dele do que vê-lo naquele estado doentio.  
  
Meylin (virando-se com um leve sorriso para a menina): 'Você provavelmente não vai dormir hoje, não é?' Sakura piscou duas vezes, em sinal de que não entendera o que a chinesa dissera. Meylin riu. 'Oras, já faz dois dias que vocês dois estão dormindo. Não me espantaria nada você não conseguir dormir hoje.' Sakura arregalou os olhos. Como conseguira dormir tanto tempo assim?  
  
Um leve silêncio se instalou entre as duas. Enquanto voltavam suas faces novamente para o rapaz. Sakura podia ver que ele parecia bem. Desviou seu olhar para sua amiga, que ainda mantinha os olhos em Syaoran, esta, com certeza, tinha passado as duas noites em claro. Aproximou-se mais um pouco da menina e tocou levemente em seu ombro. Chamando a atenção desta.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Vá descansar, Meylin-chan... Você não está bem.' A menina iria protestar, mas Sakura a interrompeu. 'Se não dormir direito suas rugas vão aparecer mais cedo do que você imagina.' Disse em tom brincalhão. Meylin sorriu para a amiga e novamente olhou para o primo, com medo de deixá-lo sozinho. Sakura percebeu. 'Não se preocupe...' A chinesa novamente a encarou 'Eu cuido dele agora...' Meylin olhou com dúvida para Sakura, mas sabia que poderia confiar na jovem. Sorriu levemente e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
Meylin: 'Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar, certo?' Sakura sorriu e acenou que sim. Meylin levantou-se e novamente voltou-se para o primo, beijou a face deste e saiu lentamente do quarto, visivelmente cansada. Sakura encarou a porta por segundos antes de voltar-se para o rapaz.  
  
Sakura: 'Xiao Lang...'  
  
A menina se aproximou mais do jovem, suficientemente para tocar em sua mão, ao lado de seu corpo, ainda fria. Sentiu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, quando achou que tinha perdido-o, por um momento parte de sua alma se foi com ele.  
  
Sakura (quase em um sussurro): 'Perdoe-me, Xiao Lang. Perdoe-me por não confiar em você.' Uma lágrima escorria lentamente pelo rosto da moça, enquanto esta se aproximava do rosto do jovem, beijando ternamente os lábios dele. 'Eu sou uma tonta, por achar que você me enganaria.' Parou por um momento, as lágrimas ainda visíveis em seus tristes olhos. Desviou a face da do rapaz. 'Eu deveria saber que a única mentirosa aqui sou eu...' E olhou-o novamente, velando o sono do jovem que preenchera-lhe o coração.  
  
Já se passara quase uma semana desde o incidente, para ser exato, cinco dias. Sakura constantemente revesava com Meylin para assistir Syaoran, por mais que Tomoyo insistisse que ela deveria cuidar de si mesma. Durante este tempo, a menina continuou fazendo seus exercícios, na esperança de recuperar logo os movimentos de suas pernas, que depois do fatídico dia da batalha, parecia estar respondendo com mais facilidade.  
  
Sakura (irritada enquanto fazia um exercício): 'Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquilo tudo serviu.'  
  
Era pouco mais de dez horas da manhã, duas que ela se mantinha naquele rítimo constante de movimentos ritimados. Por um instante, Sakura quase deixou o objeto de treino cair de suas mãos, com a leve impressão de um súbito vestígio de magia próximo a si. Que logo desapareceu.  
  
Ficou quieta por instantes, tentando concentrar-se em qualquer anomalia no espaço, estava sozinha em casa, com exceção de alguns empregados da casa. Touya saíra a negócios, assim como Yukito. Tomoyo obrigara Meylin a sair um pouco, dizendo que ar lhe faria bem depois de tantos dias trancada naquele quarto cuidando de Syaoran. A chinesa não queria, mas de tanta insistência acabou cedendo, não antes de Sakura jurar-lhe que ficaria atenta a qualquer problema que pudesse surgir.  
  
Voltou a fazer seus exercícios, provavelmente estava estressada demais nos últimos dias e estava imaginando coisas.  
  
Sakura, dessa vez, deixou seu aparelho cair no chão. Agora tinha certeza de que sentira uma presença mágica. Uma presença muito familiar!  
  
Olhou para a porta em anexo ao quarto ao lado, seus olhos arregalados.  
  
Subitamente a porta se abre, Sakura prende a respiração.  
  
Syaoran (escorando-se na porta para não cair): 'Graças a Deus...' Seu rosto sério e preocupado assumindo um ar calmo ao encontrar Sakura no aposento. No segundo seguinte, antes que Sakura pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o rapaz caiu no chão, suas forças se perdendo novamente.  
  
Sakura praticamente saltou da cama, esquecendo-se por milésimos que ainda não podia andar e indo, dolorosamente, ao chão. Essa era uma desvantagem de poder sentir as pernas novamente, elas doíam igualzinho quando ela vivia caindo das árvores de casa, para a total preocupação de Tomoyo.  
  
Desviou tais pensamentos com urgência e puxou sua cadeira de rodas, fazendo força para conseguir se sentar. Em pouco tempo já ao lado de Syaoran, que, apesar de caído ao chão, ainda parecia estar acordado.  
  
Sakura (irritada e preocupada): 'Pelo amor de Kami, Xiao Lang! Não me dê um susto desses!' E pegou-o pelo braço, fazendo força para poder levantá-lo. Com muito esforço conseguiu chegar perto da cama com ele caminhando lentamente ao seu lado. Sentou-o na mesma, enquanto segurava seu rosto com firmeza, para ter certeza que ele estava lúcido. 'Você está bem? Não se machucou? Sente alguma dor? Eu vou chamar alguém...' Antes que pudesse se virar o rapaz segurou seu braço, fazendo-a olhá-lo.  
  
A menina estava pasma, o rapaz sorria como um bobo. E antes que tivesse a chance de reclamar com ele pela pouca preocupação com sua própria saúde, o rapaz puxou-a para perto de si, abraçando-a com força, uma de onde ela não sabia ter vindo, e carinho nítido.  
  
Ficaram assim por longos minutos. Sakura, por mais que se visse sem reação, não podia negar que era maravilhoso poder senti-lo novamente. Agradecia aos céus por não terem lhe tirado o jovem chinês.  
  
Syaoran (sussurrando contra o ouvido dela): 'Senti tanto medo de perdê- la...' Sakura estacou no mesmo minuto. Se antes se achava sem reação, dessa vez não conseguia assimilar seus próprios pensamentos. Mas ela ouvira bem, ouvira o que ele lhe dissera e sentiu uma sensação jamais sentida antes, por mais estranha que fosse; uma mistura de culpa e de felicidade por ouvir aquelas palavras. Se ele soubesse o que ela fizera...  
  
Sakura sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, enquanto um sorriso bobo aparecia em sua face. Era algo tão contraditório, uma satisfação tão imensa e uma culpa tão visível que doía-lhe fundo no peito. Não pôde mais continuar abraçada a ele, por mais que seu coração e seu corpo jamais quisessem sair dali, do aconchego do corpo daquele homem.  
  
Syaoran (olhando-a preocupado): 'Você está bem, Sakura? Aqueles ninja não lhe fizeram mal, não é mesmo?' A menina apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Syaoran suspirou aliviado.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio, o rapaz contemplando a jovem com alegria por vê-la salva, enquanto esta tentava fazer de tudo para não encarar aqueles olhos ambarinos. Mas Syaoran não havia se esquecido da luta que houvera e ficou novamente sério.  
  
Syaoran: 'Sakura, o que houve depois de que...?' Não sabia o que dizer, não lembrava-se do que ocorrera. Viu a menina voltar-se para ele, timidamente. Estranhou a reação, pois ela estava brava com... Ah! Como havia se esquecido? Sakura deveria estar com ódio dele e... 'Sakura, tudo o que aquele maldito disse não é verdade! Eu não menti para você, por favor, não...' Contudo Sakura não queria ouvir, ela era a única que deveria estar pedindo desculpas ali. Interrompeu-o.  
  
Sakura (voltando a encará-lo): 'Eu já sei de tudo, Xiao Lang. Sei que não me enganou.' Viu as faces do rapaz se aliviarem nitidamente, como um peso que lhe saía do coração. Mas Sakura mantinha-se séria e o rapaz não entendia por quê. No entanto, achou melhor saber o que ocorrera naquela noite, antes de qualquer conclusão precipitada se formar.  
  
Syaoran: 'Então... O que houve naquela noite...?'  
  
Sakura (ainda séria): 'Aquele ninja, Saigo, ele atacou-o covardemente e você desmaiou.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Mas... Então eles aguardaram Tsukishiro chegar, não é mesmo? Para pegar as Cartas.' O rapaz tentava arrumar seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Saigo o acertara, achou que tudo estava perdido, que ele morreria e ninguém poderia proteger Sakura ou ajudar Yukito quando este chegasse em casa. Então... Arregalou os olhos. 'Como está o Yukito, Sakura? Ele está bem? Saigo o pegou desprevenido, não foi? Eu sabia que aquele maldito não tinha escrúpulos...' Começou a pensar alto e Sakura interrompeu-o.  
  
Sakura (nervosa): 'Saigo está morto.' Disse pura e simplesmente. O queicho de Syaoran quase foi ao chão com a sentença. Se ele estava morto, o responsável só poderia ser Yukito...  
  
Syaoran: 'Então Yukito está bem? Como ele derrotou aquele ninja desgraçado?' Ainda tinha raiva do primo e não escondia isso. Sakura prendeu a respiração.  
  
Assim que conseguira acordar depois do incidente e soubera que Syaoran não estava mais em perigo, jurou a si mesma que contaria a verdade para o rapaz, por mais que soubesse que ele iria odiá-la. E a hora parecia ter chegado.  
  
Sakura (de cabeça baixa): 'Não foi Yukito que o venceu...' Syaoran voltou no mesmo instante de seus pensamentos e encarou a menina descrente. Como assim não fora Yukito? Quem poderia ter sido? Só se fosse aquele ser mágico que aparecera para ajudá-lo quando Sakura fora presa por Saigo, mas quem seria este...  
  
Syaoran (descrente): 'Não me diga que foi aquela pessoa misteriosa que nos ajudou quando Saigo te pegou?! Oras, mas quem é o tal, que eu preciso agradecê-lo por...' Sakura se irritou de uma vez.  
  
Sakura (irritada): 'Fique quieto, Xiao Lang e deixe-me falar!' O rapaz assustou com o "estouro" da menina. Por que ela se mantinha com o rosto sério? Por que tinha a ligeira impressão que ela estava aflita por dizer algo. Ficou por instantes mudo, enquanto a menina respirava fundo, para recuperar a calma.  
  
Syaoran olhou para a menina preocupado. O que haveria de tão sério para deixá-la naquele estado se já haviam vencido o inimigo? Não conseguia entender e seu coração apertava ao vê-la tão angustiada. Aproximou-se e tocou a face da menina que, para sua grande surpresa, repeliou-o, desviando o rosto.  
  
Syaoran (magoado): 'Sakura...?' A menina se controlou para não começar a chorar, tinha que contar logo a verdade para ele. "Meu Deus, como ele vai reagir?' Olhou novamente para o rapaz, como se soubesse que aquela seria a última vez que o encararia sem ver ódio nos olhos dele.  
  
Sakura (tristemente): 'Não foi Yukito, nem aquele que nos ajudou, nem ninguém que você conheça... Ou pelo menos imagina conhecer...' Sussurrou, sentindo que era uma falsa, uma falsa que escondera dele um segredo que não deveria manter para ele.  
  
Syaoran ficou mudo, sabia que o assunto era sério e também fechou o rosto, esperando que ela concluísse. Seja o que fosse, sabia que estava fazendo a menina sofrer.  
  
Tomoyo e Meylin voltavam lentamente para casa. Deram um passeio pela feira daquele dia e acharam que já era hora de retornar. Meylin ainda estava preocupada com Syaoran e mesmo com toda insistência de Tomoyo, não ficaria muito tempo longe dele.  
  
Logo estavam em casa, mas antes que Meylin subisse para ver Syaoran, Tomoyo pediu-lhe que ajudasse a descarregar as compras que fizeram. Meylin queria ver o primo, mas não seria nada educado não ajudar a moça.  
  
Foram lentamente para a cozinha e começaram a guardar o que compraram, em uma conversa gostosa. Vários dos empregados estavam ocupados, ou haviam saído para fazer algo para Touya. Tomoyo ria de um dos comentários da amiga quando ouviu um barulho na porta. Pediu licença para a outra garota e foi atender.  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo a porta sorrindo): 'Pois não?'  
  
Voz masculina: Desculpe-me entrar nesta propriedade assim, mas não havia ninguém no portão.'  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo os olhos e ainda sorrindo): 'Ah, não se preocupe, pois...' Mas parou subitamente. Seus olhos indo de encontro a belas orbes azuis.  
  
Fazia uma semana que Saigo não dava notícias e ele já estava extremamente nervoso com a incopetência de este seu servo. Caminhava com passos duros e rápidos pelo enorme corredor, seu manto negro roçando nos objetos e quase os derrubando. Não deveria ter confiado novamente naquele estúpido, uma vez que se falha é óbvio que aconteceria de novo.  
  
Mas agora não podia pensar em como castigar o servo. Um dos mordomos da mansão o avisara de que um dos ninja retornara, só não entendia porque só um deles. Mas isso não era importante agora.  
  
Logo já se encontrava no aposento em que um de seus servidores da escuridão o aguardava. Assim que entrou, o jovem ninja abaixou-se em reverência.  
  
Mestre (irritado): 'Levante-se logo, inútil! Por que Saigo ainda não voltou?!' Não pretendia enrolar nem um segundo e viu o nervosismo na face do outro homem, que engoliu em seco.  
  
Ninja (de olhos abaixados): 'Meu mestre, nosso líder, Saigo.. Não sobreviveu ao confronto.' O mestre, mesmo que não fosse sua atenção, arregalou os olhos. Sabia que Saigo não era tão poderoso como ele, mas mesmo assim era um guerreiro de elite. Xiao Lang era um bom lutador, mas não seria fácil vencer tantos ninja de uma vez, muito menos matar o líder deles. E agora só um deles voltava!  
  
Mestre: 'O que houve lá?!'  
  
Ninja (ainda sem encará-lo): 'Atacamos durante a noite, quando ninguém estava na casa. Apenas Xiao Lang-san e a garota estavam lá. Iríamos derrotá- lo e aguardar o mestre das Cartas Clow para pegá-lo desprevinido.'  
  
O mestre continuava em silêncio, encarando nervoso o seu servo.  
  
Ninja: 'Atacamos Xiao Lang-san, mas ele quase nos venceu, senão fosse pela intervenção de Saigo-sama, trazendo a jovem como refém. Fazendo Xiao Lang- san vacilar.' Os olhos do mestre cintilaram, aquela informação seria valiosa agora. 'Mas alguém ajudou-os e não conseguimos ver quem era, no entanto, o ser mágico logo sumiu...'  
  
Mestre (interrompendo-o): 'Há outro ser mágico na mansão?!'  
  
Ninja: 'Não temos certeza, não tínhamos visto aquela pessoa ainda. Só sabemos que era bastante poderoso e logo libertou a jovem Kinomoto foi embora.'  
  
Mestre (estreitando os olhos): 'Continue.'  
  
Ninja: 'Xiao Lang-san conseguiu abater todos nós e eu não soube o que houve durante aquele tempo.' Tremeu ao perceber a fúria de seu mestre, mas não adiantava parar. 'Só sei que quando todos acordamos, Saigo-sama e mais um dos nossos estavam estendidos no chão, enquanto a garota estava sentada ao lado dos corpos de Saigo-sama e Xiao Lang-san.' Novamente os olhos do mestre brilharam com o que ouvira. 'Mas não pudemos fazer nada, pois logo ouvimos barulhos e presenças próximas. Nas condições que Xiao Lang-san nos deixou não seria aconselhável continuar ali e fugimos.'  
  
O mestre ficou em silêncio por instantes. Um misto de ódio e prazer formando em seu ser. Òdio, pois não conseguira as Cartas; prazer, ao saber que Xiao Lang poderia estar morto.  
  
Mestre: 'Por que demoraram tanto para me informar do acontecido?'  
  
Ninja (tremendo levemente com a voz do mestre): 'Estávamos todos debilitados com a luta, além de que o senhor da mansão Kinomoto mandou fechar todas as saídas e entradas das redondezas, além de enviar dezenas de militares a procura dos homens que invadiram sua casa. Eu vim representando a todos, para informar o mais rápido possível o senhor dos acontecimentos, nossos outros homens estão tentando voltar as escondidas e não levantar nenhuma suspeita tanto dos japoneses quanto do governo chinês.'  
  
Mestre (ainda nervoso): 'Muito bem, homem. Já fez seu trabalho. Agora retire-se desta casa e vá para os aposentos destinados a sua classe antes que eu descarregue minha decepção para com meus guerreiros em cima de você.' E depois de falar tais palavras, o mestre virou-se de costas e começou a se retirar apreçado do aposento, sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais.  
  
Ninja (fazendo uma longa reverência enquanto o homem se retirava): 'Como quiser, mestre Tai Ming.'  
  
Syaoran estava mudo, sabia que o assunto era sério e também fechou o rosto, esperando que Sakura continuasse o que tinha a dizer. Seja o que fosse, sabia que estava fazendo a menina sofrer.  
  
Sakura (encarando-o novamente): 'Xiao Lang... O que vou te falar agora irá mudar muita coisa. Eu sei que você irá se sentir enganado e que não há perdão para isso...' Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas 'Mas há certas coisas que fazemos visando a segurança, tanto de nós, quanto de quem nós amamos.... Por isso...' Parou por segundos, tentando achar as palavras certas para continuar.  
  
Syaoran (sério): 'O que isso tem haver com o assunto em questão, Sakura? Não consigo entender o que você está tentando me dizer...'  
  
Sakura (olhando-o tristemente): 'Tem tudo a ver, Xiao Lang. Talvez não todas, mas a maioria de suas dúvidas desde que chegou aqui irão se esclarecer com o que tenho a te dizer...' Engoliu em seco, não conseguia continuar. Syaoran a encarava seriamente e tinha medo do que ele iria fazer assim que soubesse...  
  
Resolveu agir, seria muito mais fácil do que continuar com aquele diálogo improdutivo. Desviou seus olhos do rapaz e seguiu até sua escrivaninha, onde pegou um objeto depositado nesta. Syaoran mantinha seu olhar na garota, não entendo o que tudo aquilo significava.  
  
A menina voltou-se novamente para o rapaz. Encarou-o por breves segundos, com um olhar que Syaoran não conseguiu decifrar. Abaixou seus olhos novamente para o pequeno objeto em sua mão e esticou-o lentamente a sua frente, pronunciando algumas palavras... Conhecidas de Syaoran.  
  
Sakura (lentamente): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...' Syaoran começou a arregalar seu olhos... 'Revele seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós...' O que tudo aquilo significava...?! 'E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...' Mas... Essas palavras so podiam significar que... 'Liberte-se!'  
  
(Continua)  
  
07/05/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Desculpem-me se não foi do agrado da maioria o jeito que Syaoran descobriu o segredo de Sakura. Sei que muitos vão ficar decepcionados, mas eu achei que já era hora dele saber e resolvi fazer algo mais dramático do que uma súbita revelação por acaso ou no meio de uma batalha. Desculpem-me novamente. Bom, eu queria escrever muito mais coisas aqui, mas este é um capítulo de transição e eu não achei correto misturar vários temas, ia sair um bolo sem um conteúdo claro. Acho que é só, se vocês quiserem me mandar algum review ou comentário eu agradeceria muito. :) Ja ne!  
  
Agradecimentos: Primeiramente pedir desculpas a Violet-Tomoyo porque eu escrevi o nick dela errado no capítulo anterior ", mas eu agradeço a ela desde já por sempre comentar. Também à Lara-chan e a todos e todas que continuam a ler minha humilde fic Obrigada a todos! 


	12. Contando uma História Parte1

* * *

Oie!!! Eu falei pra vcs que se eu recebesse vários comentários eu postava logo, né? Está aí a prova. (Que mentirosa, eu só tô postando agora pq eu tive a descência de escrever o capítulo mais rapidamente :P) Bom, eu ainda não respondi os reviews, então só farei alusão a alguns pontos. Primeiramente que o capítulo anterior também não foi um dos meus favoritos, como já disse, é um capítulo de transição, onde o Touya recorda o que eu tentei deixar claro aos poucos. Segundo, que o próximo capítulo será dividido em duas partes, ou seja, parte da História será narrada neste capítulo e a próxima parte no seguinte. Fiz isso para deixar claro os fatos e poder explorar melhor cada situação. Espero que aprovem :)

* * *

OBS.: Pediram para mim dividir cada situação de uma forma mais clara. Acontece que o fanfiction.net invés de me ajudar apenas piorou minha vida, ¬¬ pois nem sai mais asterisco... agora eu vou ter que colocar uma barra feiosa pra dividir cada cena. Eu sinto muito, mas a culpa não é minha, né. Vou tentar ser clara, se não for, por favor me avisem.

* * *

Capítulo12: Contando uma História (Parte1)

* * *

Sakura (lentamente): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...' Syaoran começou a arregalar seu olhos... 'Revele seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós...' O que tudo aquilo significava...?! 'E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...' Mas... Essas palavras so podiam significar que... 'Liberte-se!'  
  
...  
  
...  
  
O rapaz ouviu aquelas palavras com um peso no coração, um peso que jamais achou sentir ao escutar palavras tão conhecidas. Tudo fazia sentido agora... Todos os mistérios e dúvidas... Toda estranhesa do jeito que Yukito lhe tratara muitas vezes... E desde o começo... Era tão simples...  
  
Sakura (encarando Syaoran enquanto segurava seu báculo em forma de estrela): 'Movimento, Voz, Ilusão!' E um brilho começou a envolver Sakura, enquanto Li não podia acreditar no que via, só podia estar dormindo ainda, só podia! Mas isso não era um sonho e logo a luz começou a diminuir, Syaoran finalmente conseguiu acabar com qualquer dúvida ao ver outra forma, em pé, no lugar onde Sakura estava minutos antes.  
  
Sakura (com a voz masculina): 'Acho que você consegue me reconhecer agora, não?' A voz masculina de Yukito retumbou nos ouvidos de Syaoran, que se levantou lentamente, com dificuldade, da cama em que estava sentado. Sakura deu um sorriso totalmente sem vida.

* * *

O rapaz ainda estava atordoado. O que aquilo significava? Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Aquilo não podia ser verdade!  
  
Syaoran deu vacilantes passos para trás, tentando assimilar o que via. Yukito... Seu companheiro e amigo de treinos, um dos poucos com quem um dia se abrira... Como...?  
  
Sakura (olhando-o, preocupada): 'Eu sinto muito, Xiao Lang...' Não tinha o que dizer, sabia que não havia explicações suficientes.  
  
Syaoran não podia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam... Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Como se permitira enganar tão facilmente?!!!  
  
Uma ira súbita tomou conta de si. Aquela mentira sustentada por tanto tempo finalmente causando suas conseqüências. Encarou aquele ser, aquela mulher que se vestira de homem para enganá-lo por tanto tempo, brincando com seus sentimentos e seu ego. Encarou-a aturdido, mas com extremo desprezo e rancor, enquanto a menina sentia seu coração partir com o significado daquele olhar.  
  
Não precisou palavras... Não eram necessárias e nem viriam. Syaoran deu mais alguns passos para trás e começou a sair do quarto com passos vacilantes. Trombou umas duas vezes em algum cômodo, por fraqueza ou por confusão, e se escorou na porta, antes de atravessá-la e fechá-la com força, sem ao menos olhar novamente para aquele rosto masculino tão falso...  
  
Sakura sentou subitamente na cama, quase desabando. Apoiou-se com as duas mãos no colchão, de cabeça baixa, enquanto a magia de suas cartas era desfeita. Apertou os olhos com força, assim como suas mãos faziam no lençol, lágrimas ardidas escorreram por seus olhos.  
  
Sakura (com um fio de voz): 'Ele vai me odiar para sempre...'

* * *

A moça estava sentada em sua cama, sem mais nenhum resquício de que estivera chorando. Doeu demais ver o olhar que Syaoran lhe lançara antes de sair do quarto. Como gostaria de que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, mas agora não havia volta e ela teria que se conformar.  
  
Limpou as últimas linhas líquidas que desciam por seu rosto e respirou fundo, agora teria que tentar contornar a situação, por mais que soubesse que seria praticamente impossível. Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira e caminhou até a janela, olhando a paisagem bonita da manhã para pensar um pouco. O que não pôde fazer....  
  
Tomoyo (entrando um pouco nervosa no quarto): 'Sakura-chan... Desculpe-me entrar assim, mas...' A menina voltou-se para a prima, tentando manter-se indiferente aos acontecimentos anteriores. Viu o rosto levemente alterado, e por quê não assustado, de sua prima e ficou ligeiramente preocupada.  
  
Sakura: 'O que houve, Tomoyo-chan?' Tomoyo poderia ter percebido que a prima não estava bem, visto o quanto era atenta, principalmente quando se tratava desta. Mas neste momento ela não estava em condições de analisar o rosto da outra moça.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Alguém acabou de chegar...' Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Sakura não achou que pudesse ser algo grave, mas achou melhor perguntar.  
  
Sakura: 'E o que há de mais com este vizitante? Quem é ele?' Estava levemente curiosa.  
  
Tomoyo (ainda aturdida): 'Acho melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos.' E foi até a prima, segurando o apoio da cadeira de rodas e conduzindo-a até a saída do quarto. Sakura achou melhor ficar em silêncio.  
  
O silêncio na sala era palpável e Sakura não entendeu o porquê daquilo. Poderia até pensar que Syaoran já tivesse contado para Meylin a verdade e agora eles iriam julgá-la, mas devido ao que Tomoyo dissera achou que o motivo do silêncio ali era outro.  
  
Ficou calada, encarando a sala a procura do tal vizitante. Viu-o de costas, olhando através da janela do aposento, ligeiramente escuro, mesmo com a janela aberta. Poderia jurar conhecê-lo.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Senhor, Sakura-chan já está aqui.' Sakura não entendia o tom estranho da prima. Não era medo, era algo como surpresa, mas era tão incomum na jovem de longos cabelos escuros que não conseguia decifrar a situação por trás do tom.  
  
No entanto, não precisou pensar muito mais no que ocorria ali, pois seu coração deu um leve salto ao ver o jovem elegantemente vestido de terno quase negro voltar-se para ela, olhos e cabelos de um azul escuro profundo, um sorriso enigmático indiscutivelmente único. Um que ela jamais esqueceria.  
  
Seus olhos se arregalaram.  
  
Jovem: 'Quanto tempo, querida Sakura.' Agora, se tivesse tido alguma dúvida de quem era o rapaz, esta simplesmente sumira com as palavras proferidas. Sorriu encantadoramente para o rapaz, seus problemas esquecidos por algum tempo.  
  
Sakura: 'Eriol-kun!!!' O rapaz sorriu para a moça, indo em sua direção.

* * *

Tai Ming andava a passos largos pela mansão, desde que o dia amanhecera estava afobado. Principalmente depois da visita de um de seus ninja. Estava visivelmente irritado por saber que Saigo falhara, mas ainda assim, às vezes, sorria torto ao poder imaginar que o bastardo poderia estar morto.  
  
Como dissera para sua querida senhora (um sorriso novamente se estampou em seu rosto ao lembrar das formas acentuadas daquela mulher) se seus servos falhassem, iria pessoalmente.  
  
Mas antes... Antes que tomasse qualquer decisão precipitada, resolveu visitá-la, seu sorriso desmanchou-se instantaneamente ao lembrar-se daquela outra mulher, aquela maldita.  
  
Andou vários minutos, sempre descendo degrais ou declínios do território da família. A cada sala que atravessava o ar parecia mais pesado, as paredes mais escuras. Um lugar pouco conhecido por muitos, raramente visitado por muitos menos.  
  
O corredor que atravessava agora era iluminado por tochas. O recinto era um lugar secreto, conhecido apenas por poucos de seus servidores. Um lugar construído por seu pai, em épocas remotas e que ele manteve em segredo por séculos a fio. Sempre, era para aquele lugar que se dirigia quando tinha coisas "interessantes" a fazer.  
  
Contudo, começou a se sentir desonfortável como nunca se sentira no local. Algo que o estava incomodando e ele não entendia o porquê. Quanto mais ia para dentro do lugar, mais seus sentidos ficavam em alerta com o que poderia acontecer.  
  
E seus sentidos não falharam.  
  
Em volta de uma bolha mágica, de um tom azul anil, estava um de seus homens, o único responsável pelo lugar, desmaiado, e parecia fazer algum tempo. Contraiu a face em ódio e seguiu direto para a porta ao lado do homem, sem ao menos olhá-lo uma segunda vez. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.  
  
Abriu a porta trancada firmemente com um mero movimento de seus dedos, magicamente. A porta abriu-se com força e ele entrou no aposento escuro, onde um quarto, até mesmo, luxuoso, estava. No entanto, não prestou atenção na decoração do aposento, seus olhos direcionados exclusivamente para a enorme cama no meio do quarto. Seu rosto contraiu-se em extremo ódio.  
  
Tai Ming: 'Desgraçada!'

* * *

Fazia um longo tempo que não se viam e Sakura estava extremamente feliz por tê-lo encontrado em tão angustiante momento. Eriol era e sempre fora seu melhor amigo, companheiro de todas as horas, ombro a disposição para as decepções da infância. Era tão bom vê-lo! Tinha tanto a lhe contar.  
  
Sakura sentara no sofá ao lado do rapaz, enquanto enlaçava seu braço ao dele e encostava sua cabeça no ombro do jovem. Sorrindo feliz com a visita deste. É verdade que a lembrança de um transtornado Syaoran ainda lhe era visível, mas a presença do amigo lhe era grandemente suficiente para lhe acalmar a alma, mesmo que por instantes.  
  
Sakura: 'Ah, Eriol-kun, senti tanto sua falta!' O rapaz sorriu carinhosamente para a moça, enquanto lhe fazia um carinho na cabeça.  
  
O susto inicial de Tomoyo ao ver o amigo da prima depois de tanto tempo parecia ter sumido. Fora surpreendente ver aquele rosto tão conhecido tão subitamente. Julgou, várias vezes, que ele não se daria ao trabalho de vizitar a prima novamente, visto que era tão ocupado e parecia estar interessado em outros assuntos que não tinham a ver com Sakura. Durante muito tempo teve raiva do rapaz, achando que ele não se preocupava com a prima, achando que ele era o culpado da desgraça de Sakura quando ensinou magia à ela, achando que ele não se importava com nada mais além da sua idolatrada magia.  
  
Mas dessa vez parecia que ela julgara errado, julgara o rapaz com uma pedra em uma mão e uma faca na outra, sem deixar que uma possível explicação viesse. E o simples ato dele aparecer ali, sorrindo e fazendo sua prima sorrir, fora suficiente para derrubar as duas armas que ela sustentara por tanto tempo contra ele.  
  
Meylin (sorrindo): 'Já faz muito tempo, Hiragizawa.' Meylin estava quieta até o presente momento, sentada ao lado de Tomoyo, no sofá em frente ao mago e a sua paciente. Também se surpreendeu com a chegada repentina do rapaz, mas conhecia-o bem. Sabia que não deveria ficar tão surpresa com as aparições estranhas do jovem enigmático.  
  
Eriol (sorrindo): 'Muito tempo mesmo, Meylin-san. Como vai seu primo?' Os sorrisos de Meylin e de Sakura sumiram instantaneamente, mas o garoto não pareceu se abalar. Continuou mantendo seus olhos inquisitores na prima do amigo.  
  
Meylin (em tom triste): 'Ele passou por momentos difíceis, Hiragizawa. Quase morreu.' Eriol sorriu em conforto para a menina, em um tom sereno.  
  
Eriol: 'Eu imaginei que isso ocorreria, sinto não ter tido chance de avisá- los.' Todos na sala ficaram surpresos com o que o rapaz dissera, mas novamente ele não pareceu se incomodar com os olhares assustados voltados para si.  
  
Meylin (irritada): 'Então você sabia que Syaoran seria gravemente ferido e não fez nada para evitar?'  
  
Eriol (calmamente): 'Não é exatamente isso, Meylin-san. Eu sabia que vocês corriam perigo, mas estive impossibilitado de falar-lhes.  
  
Sakura (interrogativa): 'Mas por que, Eriol-kun? Eu sei que telefone não é algo muito freqüente para nós, porém você já utilizou-o várias vezes para falar conosco quando esteve fora.'  
  
Eriol (olhando para a amiga, sorrindo enigmático): 'Não é deste tipo de impossibilidade que estou a falar, querida Sakura. Tudo ao seu tempo, sim?' A menina meneou a cabeça em concordância, mas sabia que Meylin não ficara muito convencida de tal argumento. O primo lhe era muito importante e sabia que ela não permitiria que nada de mal lhe ocorresse caso pudesse evitar. Oras! Mas como esquecera?!  
  
Sakura soltou-se do braço do amigo e se endireitou no sofá, encarando Meylin. Se não contasse agora sabia que a menina ficaria furiosa depois.  
  
Sakura: 'Meylin-chan, Syaoran já acordou.' Viu a menina olhá-la espantada e sem, nem ao menos, perguntar por quê demorara tanto em lhe contar, saiu correndo para o andar superior.  
  
Sakura suspirou tristemente e tanto Eriol quanto Tomoyo notaram. A segunda, sabendo que os dois precisavam conversar, resolveu levantar-se.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Se vocês me dão licença, acho que vou ver como Nakuru está se arrumando sozinha.' Sakura olhou-a subitamente, ao ouvir o nome da outra garota.  
  
Sakura: 'Nakuru está aqui?!' Tanto Eriol quanto Tomoyo acenaram que sim. 'Então eu preciso ir vê-la, e ao Spinel e também o...!' Ia exclamar algo quando ouviu uma voz estridente chamar-lhe.  
  
Voz estridente: 'Sakura-chan!!!!' A menina voltou-se com um sorriso de lado a lado no rosto para a porta da sala.  
  
Sakura: 'Kero-chan!!!!' O bichinho amarelo, parecendo um ursinho de asas, voou rapidamente ao encontro de sua mestra e os dois se abraçaram longamente. Gotículas de lágrimas quase caindo por seus olhos. '"h, Kero- chan! Como você está? Cuidaram bem de você?' O bichinho se soltou da menina, com um olhar indignado.  
  
Kero: 'Spinel Sun não queria me deixar jogar baralho com ele e Nakuru e o Mestre Eriol não compraram doces para mim!!!' Reclamou veemente, enquanto gotas apareciam na cabeça tanto de Sakura, quanto de Eriol e Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo para o amiguinho): 'É tão bom vê-lo. Senti tantas saudades, Kero-chan.' O bichinho sorriu para a dona. Mas logo ficou um tanto quanto sério para seus padrões estabanados e desviou o olhar para Eriol.  
  
Kero: 'Já contou para ela?' Sakura não pareceu entender.  
  
Eriol: 'Ainda não, Kerberus. Estava preparando terreno ainda.' Sorriu ao ver o rosto confuso de Sakura. A menina iria dizer algo quando outra voz estridente se vez ouvir.  
  
Voz estridente: 'Sakura-chan!!!!!' A menina voltou-se para a porta e viu uma espevitada moça de longos cabelos ruivo escuros e olhos quase vermelhos correndo em sua direção e abraçando-a, ou seria melhor dizer, quase esmagando-a.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Nakuru-chan, que bom vê-la!' A menina tentava respirar enquanto abraçava a moça mais velha. Com algum esforço conseguiu fazer Nakuru soltá-la, sorriu para esta e voltou seus olhos para o ombro dela, ainda sorrindo. 'Também é bom revê-lo, Spinel Sun.' O bichinho fez uma leve reverência.  
  
Spinel: 'É um prazer revê-la, senhorita.' A menina sorriu e voltou-se para Eriol.  
  
Sakura: 'Devia ter me dito que eles estavam aqui.'  
  
Eriol: 'Você logo os veria, não é mesmo?' A menina acenou que sim e voltou a olhar os amigos, uma felicidade gostosa fazendo seu coração triste animar- se um pouco. Agora tinha seus amigos de volta, amigos com quem podia contar.  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo ao ver a alegria da prima): 'Bom, acho melhor deixar esses dois conversando, não é mesmo? Vocês três vêm me ajudar na cozinha?' Referia-se à Nakuru, Kero e Spinel. Os três concordaram e começaram a se retirar da sala.  
  
Kero (enquanto voava ao lado de Tomoyo): 'Espero que você me deixe comer vários doces como recompensa, Tomoyo.  
  
Spinel (emburrado): 'Larga de ser guloso, Kerberus! Tenha modos!'  
  
Kero (não ligando para o comentário): 'Não tenho culpa se você é um amargurado com a vida. Eu sim sou esperto e deixo minha vida doce com meus doces.' Riu escancaradamente com a própria piada. Já iam longe enquanto ainda brigavam.  
  
Sakura olhava para a porta por onde seus amigos saíram com um sorriso. Eriol olhou-a carinhosamente, era bom ver a amiga animada.  
  
Eriol: 'Como está, Sakura?' A menina voltou-se para o rapaz, seu sorriso um pouco triste.  
  
Sakura: 'Na medida do possível, bem.' Eriol sorriu para a amiga em conforto.  
  
Eriol: 'Ele já sabe, não é mesmo?' Sakura sabia ao que o amigo se referia, jamais conseguiria enganá-lo e simplesmente balançou levemente a cabeça em afirmação. Estava triste e sabia que Eriol tinha consciência disso. Logo sentiu a mão quente do amigo em seu ombro, voltou a olhá-lo e ele ainda lhe sorria. 'Não se preocupe, Sakura.. Um passo de cada vez, não sofra por fatos que talvez nem venham a acontecer.' A menina deu um sorrisso fraco, pela primeira vez não podendo concordar com o amigo. Syaoran jamais a perdoaria...

* * *

Tai Ming encaminhava-se furioso para seu quarto, mas lentamente, como se tentasse digerir tudo o que lhe caía nos ombros durante o dia. Tinha que replanejar o que já havia planejado. Não esperava que isso acontecesse e não era nada bom. Se os anciões soubessem que ela não estava mais na propriedade, com certeza ele sairia prejudicado.  
  
Chegou em seu quarto e sentou-se em uma longa poltrona ao lado de sua cama, observando o escuro tempo que se formava em Hong Kong. Apoiou seu braço no apoio do assento e levou sua mão perto da boca, em uma posição mais confortante para pensar.  
  
Não passara nem se quer um minuto por sua cabeça que isso iria acontecer. Achou, tolamente, que seria fácil conseguir as Cartas e alcançar seus objetivos no Clã. Mas agora era diferente, um de seus melhores ninja estava morto e tinha acabado de perder sua mais preciosa "carta na manga". Escutou leves batidas na porta e pela presença pôde perceber quem era. Precisava de distração agora e permitiu que a pessoa entrasse.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Por que está tão alterado, meu senhor? Pude sentir o abalamento em sua aura de longe.' A mulher se aproximava lentamente do homem, que a encarou com os olhos famintos e a fez sentar em seu colo.  
  
Tai Ming: 'Saigo falhou... E ela fugiu, minha cara.' A mulher levou um leve susto, nada suficiente para evitar que se sentasse no colo do homem.  
  
Mulher: 'E o que pretende fazer agora, meu bem?' Disse alisando os cabelos negros, levemente grisalhos do homem, cabelos curtos e espetados que lhe davam um ar mais jovem. Ela aproximou sua face da do homem e começou a beijar-lhe o rosto, mordiscar-lhe a orelha e sussurrar em seu ouvido, relaxando-o por momentos.  
  
Tai Ming: 'Antes de ir para o Japão, preciso achá-la. Não seria sensato encarar nossos "amigos" sem estarmos com alguma surpresa como vantagem.' Falou enquanto apertava a cintura fina da mulher, já excitado com o toque desta.  
  
Mulher: 'Quanto tempo acha que irá demorar?' Ela começou a abrir a parte de baixo de seu vestido chinês, assim como a calça dele.  
  
Tai Ming (levemente ofegante): 'Algum tempo, minha querida. O suficiente para planejar o que é necessário em nossas atuais circunstâncias.' A mulher tocou a parte íntima dele, fazendo-o levantar-se com ela grudada em sua cintura, enquanto a apertava na parede. Ela riu com o comportamento moleque dele.  
  
Mulher: 'Pretende enviar alguém até lá?' O homem já perdia seu próprio controle diante da mulher de longos cabelos louros e ondulados.  
  
Tai Ming (apertando-a com força na parede): 'Não há necessidade... Agora...' E encaixou-a em seu corpo, começando com aquele ritual já tão comum entre eles todo dia. Sorriu torto contra o corpo dela. 'Só você para me fazer acalmar-me, Lin...' Como única resposta a mulher apenas se juntou mais ao corpo do homem, fazendo-o gemer.

* * *

Meylin estava radiante ao ver que o primo estava acordado. Rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente, abraçou-o feliz, como se aquilo fosse suficiente para sustentar todo seu ser. O rapaz ainda estava sério depois da conversa com Sakura, ainda irritado, mas também estava contente em ver a prima, e ver que Saigo não fizer nenhum mal a ela. Abraçou-a com cuidado, ainda sentindo seus ferimentos doerem.  
  
Meylin (quase chorando): 'Ah, Xiao Lang... Achei que você nunca mais acordaria...' Quase soluçava 'Já faz seis dias que você estava inconsciente. Quase te levei daqui para cuidar de você em algum lugar mais apropriado.'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo com a preocupação da prima): 'Ei... Seu primo agüenta o tranco, Meylin. Você sabe disso. O importante é que vocês estão bem, que Saigo não fez mal a ninguém.' A menina ficou tensa por instantes e soltou- se do abraço do primo.  
  
Meylin: 'Você se sente bem, Xiao Lang? Aquele maldito do nosso primo não tinha o direito de lhe fazer o que fez.' Tinha ódio contido em sua voz. Syaoran resolveu não falar nada sobre o ninja, era perigoso a menina sair berrando com meio mundo sobre sua indignação com Saigo.  
  
Syaoran: 'Estou bem, Meylin. E te agradeço por ter cuidado de mim.' Sorriu para a prima que ficou levemente rubra e desviou o olhar.  
  
Meylin (sem graça): 'Mas o mérito não é só meu, Xiao Lang... Sakura passou noites acordada velando seu sono quando eu não agüentava mais ficar acordada.' O rapaz ficou novamente sério com a mensão do nome da japonesa. Nunca imaginou que a menina poderia ter feito aquilo com ele. Jamais imaginou que alguém poderia enganá-lo deste modo.  
  
Meylin percebeu que o rapaz ficou sério, mas ficou com medo de perguntar a razão. Seja lá o que fosse, não tinha agradado nada o primo. Conhecia-o bem e sabia a diferença de cada rosto sério que o rapaz fazia e aquele era um dos mais raros e perigosos. Ficou com dó de Sakura, seja lá o que ela tivesse feito ao rapaz. Não queria mal à garota, e por mais que amasse Syaoran, sabia que ele não seria dela, portanto, tinha esperanças que fosse de alguém como a japonesa. Mas o que ela poderia ter feito para deixá-lo daquele jeito? Sondaria um pouco depois para descobrir.  
  
Resolveu mudar de assunto, era melhor fazer o clima do quarto ficar um pouco melhor, pois nos últimos dias apenas lágrimas e preocupação preenchiam o local.  
  
Meylin (sorrindo): 'Você não sabe quem está aqui?' Syaoran pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos, como se não tivesse mais consciência de que a prima estava ali.  
  
Syaoran (curioso): 'Oras, e quem poderia ser para deixá-la assim contente?' A menina sorriu por segundos, tentando deixá-lo mais curioso e conseguindo.  
  
Meylin (sorrindo marota): 'Hiragizawa Eriol está aqui, Xiao Lang!' Viu com gosto o rapaz arregalar os olhos. Porém, não esperava a reação seguinte dele e preferia não ter dito nada.  
  
Syaoran (tentando se levantar): 'Eu preciso falar com ele, Meylin. Onde Eriol está?'  
  
Meylin (tentando impedi-lo de se levantar): 'Mas Xiao Lang! Não seja teimoso! Não pode levantar, ainda está fraco!  
  
Syaoran (lutando para se soltar): 'Agora não, Meylin. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele.' Ficaram assim por algum tempo e Meylin se deu por vencida, não seria bom que ele se levantasse, mas pior ainda era ele se esforçar para tentar.  
  
Suspirou vencida e levantou-se, extendendo sua mão para o rapaz.  
  
Meylin: 'Está bem, Xiao Lang. Irei levá-lo até Hiragizawa. Mas você não irá se esforçar, ouviu bem?' O rapaz meneou a cabeça sem prestar muito atenção no que fazia e já se levantava. Meylin apoiou-o em seus ombros e começou a caminhar com ele até o andar de baixo.  
  
Sakura: 'E foi isso, Eriol.' Concluiu sua narrativa. Esteve contando, durante aquele tempo em que se viram sozinhos, o que ocorrera desde que Syaoran e Meylin chegaram em sua casa, até a última revelação. A que acabara de fazer e que quase dilacerara seu coração.  
  
Eriol permanecia em silêncio. Sakura contou em linhas gerais o que ocorrera, mas ele já tinha uma leve noção de tudo. Com certeza, a vida da amiga estava sendo conturbada e sentia muito ao pensar que ela sofreria ainda, muito mais.  
  
Abraçou a garota para confortá-la enquanto esta tentava segurar as lágrimas. De tudo o que ela passara, talvez o pior tivesse sido o olhar que Syaoran lhe lançara minutos mais cedo. Como gostaria de ter evitado isso, mas sabia que não poderia viver aquela mentira para sempre.  
  
Eriol: 'Eu estou aqui agora, Sakura. Irei lhe auxiliar sempre que puder.' Falou fazendo um leve carinho nos longos cabelos da amiga. 'Sinto não poder estar aqui antes, mas estive ocupado. Viagei muito e descobri mais algumas coisas. Por último, o que tive que fazer alguns dias atrás não foi nada fácil e me ocupou grande parte desses últimos meses.'  
  
Sakura (levantando seu rosto para olhá-lo): 'O que você teve que fazer, Eriol-kun?'  
  
Eriol (seriamente): 'Há coisas que eu não estava concordando e precisava dar um jeito. A verdade é que...' Mas alguém o interrompeu.  
  
Syaoran: 'Finalmente você apareceu, Eriol.' Falou logo chegou na sala. Estacando por um momento ao ver aquela cena. Por mais que quisesse evitar este tipo de reação, não pôde segurar a raiva que sentiu ao ver Sakura e Eriol abraçados, um olhando para o outro, com os rostos tão próximos.  
  
No entanto, Eriol não pareceu se abalar com o rapaz, ao contrário de Sakura, que se sentia tensa ao vê-lo pela primeira vez desde que ele saíra de seu quarto. Viu Meylin apoiá-lo em seus ombros e se perguntava se a garota já sabia da verdade.  
  
Eriol soltou-se lentamente de Sakura e levantou-se, indo até Syaoran, ajudar Meylin. Mas Syaoran recusou a ajuda e até mesmo se soltou de Meylin. Caminhou lentamente e dolorosamente até um dos sofás, sentindo seus músculos doendo com o esforço, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Encarou Sakura, que estava no sofá da frente, com os olhos cheios de raiva, mas a menina não o olhava, mantendo a cabeça baixa, como se fugisse do contato visual.  
  
O mago inglês caminhou até Sakura e sentou ao seu lado, colocando um dos seus braços em volta dos ombros da menina, em apoio. Syaoran não pode deixar de notar a cena, mas resolveu não comentar.  
  
Eriol: 'Espero que já esteja bem, Xiao Lang.'  
  
Syaoran (sério): 'Bem o suficiente para o que vim fazer...' Encarou Sakura novamente e a viu desviar o olhar. Sua raiva ainda era grande e não cogitava a idéia de perdoá-la. Jamais perdoaria alguém que o enganou por tanto tempo. Uma mulher ainda... Não pôde evitar de pensar.  
  
Eriol (suspirando com os ânimos do lugar): 'Minha visita aqui não é meramente casual. E tenho plena consciência que vocês sabem disso.' Os presentes acenaram que sim e Eriol desviou seu olhar para Meylin, que se mantinha de pé, ao lado de Syaoran sentado no sofá. 'Meylin-san, poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor.' O rapaz não costumava ser tão direto, mas a situação não permitia mais delongas.  
  
A menina acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhou o primo mais uma vez, que mantinha seu olhar sério em Sakura e virou-se para sair, indo para cozinha.  
  
Assim que a menina saiu, Eriol olhou mais uma vez para Syaoran, que mantinha seu olhar em Sakura. Sorriu internamente, como o rapaz poderia tratar uma menina tão doce como Sakura daquela maneira? Sabia que ele tinha suas razões e esperava sinceramente que ele as esquecesse.  
  
Eriol (ficando sério novamente): 'Xiao Lang, estive conversando com Sakura sobre os últimos acontecimentos...' O rapaz interrompeu-o.  
  
Syaoran (sarcasticamente): 'Ah, então a senhorita Kinomoto também já revelou sua "identidade secreta", não?!' Sakura se encolheu e Eriol apertou- a mais contra si. Mas Syaoran não parecia querer ser piedoso no momento. 'Ou não me diga que ela agora está te enganando, com palavras bonitinhas e gestos meigos para depois dizer-lhe que era tudo uma mentira?'  
  
Eriol (irritado): 'Agora já chega, Xiao Lang. Você passou dos limites.'  
  
Syaoran (revoltado): 'Eu passei dos limites? Então para você é extremamente normal uma menina idiota fazê-lo de bobo por tanto tempo e ainda fazer cara de santa?!'  
  
Eriol: 'Sakura não me enganou em nada, Xiao Lang. E se fez com você, teve seus motivos. Eu os conheço bem e não tenho como acusá-la de nada.' Uma luz piscou no cérebro de Syaoran com as palavras do inglês.  
  
Syaoran (quase gritando): 'Quer dizer que você tinha participação em tudo isso, Eriol?! Também queria gozar da minha cara?!'  
  
Eriol (calmamente): 'Reflita sobre suas palavras e veja se elas têm algum sentido, meu caro.' Syaoran quase pulou no pescoço do amigo com tal comentário. 'Sakura é uma das poucas mulheres nos dias atuais que tem liberdade para demonstrar seus poderes mágicos. Você deveria saber disso, já que as mulheres com tais poderes no seu clã lutaram muito para chegar onde chegaram, como sua mãe.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Não compare minha mãe com essa mentirosa!' Os olhos de Sakura arderam com o comentário, mas ela não iria chorar.  
  
Eriol (ignorando tais palavras): 'Tua mãe sempre te ensinou a respeitar as mulheres, eu sei disso. Mas seu clã não aprova os métodos de Yelan. Como você acha que os anciões reagiriam ao saberem que quem possuía as Cartas Clow era uma mulher?!'  
  
Syaoran não queria ouvir o que Eriol dizia, seu orgulho sendo mais forte que qualquer senso de justiça. Mas sabia que Eriol estava sendo sincero, só não podia obrigar-se a aceitar algo como uma mentira dessa maneira. Sakura enganara-o, não confiou nele e isso ele não podia perdoar.  
  
Eriol suspirou desanimado, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do rapaz. Entretando, o momento não era oportuno para discutir pequenos detalhes como aqueles. Eles corriam perigo e Eriol precisava ser rápido para chegar logo onde queria.  
  
Eriol: 'Eu sinto pela desavença de vocês, mas agora não podemos discutir isso. Meu motivo em estar aqui é maior, por mais que eu ache que meu dever também seja ajudar vocês dois.' Fez uma leve pausa, como se esperasse que Syaoran dissesse algo, mas ele não parecia querer se pronunciar. Logo, continuou. 'Eu vim aqui o mais rápido que pude e sinto não ter sido rápido o suficiente para evitar o que aconteceu a vocês cerca de uma semana atrás.  
  
Syaoran (encarando-o): 'E o que havia de tão importante assim, Eriol?' Parecia que o rapaz já estava mais calmo.  
  
Eriol (sorrindo enigmático): 'Como disse à Sakura, há coisas que não concordava e precisava intervir. Fiquei longos meses até descobrir como, quando e onde agir. Sei que não fui rápido o bastante, mas acho que você irá gostar do que tenho a lhe mostrar, Xiao Lang.' O rapaz ficou intrigado com as palavras, mas não deixou isso transparecer. Eriol matinha seu sorriso e logo desviou seu olhar de Syaoran para a porta da sala, atrás do amigo. 'Acho que você já pode entrar, minha senhora.'  
  
Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura encararam o local, curiosos para saber quem seria a pessoa em questão. Um vulto começou a surgir na porta e Syaoran não pôde evitar que seus olhos se arregalassem.  
  
Em um vestido tradicional chinês, branco e com adornos levemente lilases e vermelhos, estava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, presos em um penteado elaborado. Pele clara e olhos castanhos escuros serenos. Syaoran sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.  
  
Mulher (sorrindo): 'Meu querido...'  
  
Syaoran não pôde evitar e se levantou, mesmo com dificuldade. A mulher começou a vir em sua direção, enquanto ele tentava se mover lentamente até ela, sem desgrudar seus olhos daquele rosto tão querido.  
  
Sakura não sabia quem era a mulher, mas sabia que ela era boa e uma paz e tranquilidade se apossaram da jovem ao sentir a aura envolta da mulher. Quando voltou a realidade, pôde perceber Syaoran abraçando a mulher carinhosamente, enquanto tentavam conter suas lágrimas.  
  
Syaoran (sussurrando): 'Como senti sua falta, mamãe...'

* * *

Sakura e Eriol se afastaram do casal para deixá-los mais à vontade. Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o rosto contente de Syaoran. Yue lhe contara o motivo de Syaoran estar lá e ela o admirava por isso, não eram muitos que arriscavam o que ele arriscava para ajudar os pais.  
  
Logo que saíram, viram Tomoyo vir com uma bandeja de guloseimas ao encontro deles. Eriol falou que era melhor eles comerem na cozinha, enquanto davam um tempo. Tomoyo não entendeu este "davam um tempo", mas achou melhor concordar.  
  
Ficaram algum tempo na cozinha, rindo das brigas de Spinel e Kero, assim como de Tomoyo e Meylin que se viam a toda hora constrangidas com os abraços de mãe urso de Nakuru. A mulher só não fazia isso com Sakura pois tinha uma "ligeira" consciência de que a menina ainda estava se recuperando de ferimentos. Apesar de que às vezes não resistia e apertava a menina também, chamando-a de várias maneiras, desde "gracinha" até "fofucha".  
  
Passara-se exatamente uma hora e Eriol achou que era melhor voltarem para a sala, ainda havia muito a se discutir. Os outros concordaram e seguiram até o aposento.  
  
Meylin quase desmaiou quando viu a tia no local, mas sua felicidade foi maior e ela não resistiu a correr e abraçar a mulher. Coisa não muito comum em seu clã, que evitavam demonstrações de carinho e isso não era exceção para ela, Yelan ou Xiao Lang. Ficou feliz ao ver o rosto do primo, alguma da tristeza e preocupação do rapaz sumindo de sua face.  
  
Eriol: 'Espero ter dado tempo suficiente para vocês conversarem, minha cara.'  
  
Yelan (serenamente): 'Mas é claro, Eriol. O suficiente para um breve encontro aguardado há muito tempo.' Deu um singelo sorriso, admirado por Meylin, que quase nunca via a tia sorrindo. Talvez seu cargo de chefe do Conselho dos Anciões não pemitisse que Yelan mostrasse sentimentos, o que era uma pena, concluiu a jovem chinesa.  
  
Eriol (voltando a ficar sério): 'Eu sinto ter que interrompê-los. Mas acho que é chegada a hora de contar-lhes grande parte do que está ocorrendo.'  
  
Era chegada a hora de revelar o que tanto era esperado por alguns ali presentes. Muitas eram as dúvidas e poucas as respostas, Syaoran, principalmente, queria muito saber o que estava ocorrendo desde que sua mãe entrou subitamente em coma.Yelan não quis contar-lhe o que lhe ocorrera e ele respeitara a decisão da matriarca Li, mas ainda queria saber o porquê de tudo aquilo e não perderia uma oportunidade de sabê-lo.  
  
Syaoran (sério): 'Esperei muito por isso, Eriol. E também espero que suas explicações esclareçam minhas dúvidas.' O mago inglês acenou positivo com a cabeça.  
  
Todos os presentes se sentaram no local. Era uma pena Yue não estar presente, mas Sakura, ou até mesmo Eriol, falariam com ele depois.  
  
Fez-se um silêncio por algum tempo. Até que Eriol resolveu falar.  
  
Eriol: 'Talvez vocês não entendam tudo o que tenho a dizer, mas peço que tenham paciência, a história é longa. Ainda há algumas lacunas que eu não pude preencher, mas tudo ao seu tempo.' Todos acenaram positivamente e Eriol começou.  
  
_"No começo dos tempos, o Deus Supremo dividiu seu poder entre vários deuses menores, e destes deuses inferiores os mais importantes eram os Deuses do Poder."  
_  
Sakura iria dizer que conhecia a história, mas não era bom interromper no momento.  
  
_"Deus deu vários poderes a cada um, desde poderes elementares, aos poderes espirituais. Assim planejava manter a ordem no planeta, mas nem Deus poderia esperar que acontecesse o que aconteceu...  
  
Era lei que o Senhor escolheria o parceiro e a parceira de cada deus e deusa, e apenas os seres humanos teriam o privilégio de escolher seu próprio parceiro.  
  
E entre os vários deuses, um não gostou dos planos do Senhor, um deus justo e bom, que enfrentaria até seu mestre por seus ideais. Mas não era certo discordar do Deus Supremo e aquele que discordava foi mandado embora do convívio dos outros deuses. Seria deus, teria filhos, sofreria as mesmas leis dos outros deuses, mas não poderia conviver com eles no paraíso.  
  
E depois disso, tudo pareceu piorar. A vida não podia ser uma Lei Absoluta e ninguém poderia controlar o coração: O Deus Supremo havia prometido a Luz para o Sol, assim como a Lua para as Trevas. Assim, o dia e a noite seriam protegidos por cada casal. No entanto, a Luz era apaixonada pelas Trevas, assim como o Sol pela Lua e isso jamais poderia ser apagado dos corações deles.  
  
E eis que o Senhor descobriu e não gostou. Sua ira foi grande e ele castigaria seus deuses. No entanto, ele sabia que tinha errado em não dar o livre arbítrio para seus súditos e por isso permitiu que eles ficassem juntos.  
  
Porém, seria inadmissível que Deus deixasse seus deuses impunes, eles desacataram suas ordens e deveriam ser castigados. Logo, o Mestre fez sua escolha, os deuses poderiam escolher seus parceiros, mas seus filhos não poderiam viver no paraíso como eles. Dessa maneira, o plano inicial de Deus não seria alterado e apenas aqueles que fossem humanos poderiam escolher seu parceiro.  
  
Entretanto, o Senhor viu que errara muito e foi misericordioso. Permitiu que os filhos dos deuses fossem imortais. Porém, essa imortalidade só seria mantida até que estes filhos encontrassem seus parceiros e tivessems seus próprios filhos. Sua imortalidade seria passada para seu filho, e assim por diante, onde o pai, depois de seu filho nascer, teria um tempo determinado aqui na terra como qualquer ser humano...  
  
O deus Trovão, aquele que discordara, nunca mais foi visto, nem seus filhos, que também tiveram sua imortalidade retirada com a vinda de sua descendência. E os outros deuses se contentaram com o que teriam e assim foi por longo tempo."  
_  
Eriol fez uma pausa em sua narrativa, enquanto os outros permaneciam quietos. Syaoran estava meio inquieto com o rumo da conversa. Conhecia a história dos "Deuses do Poder", só não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com o que estava acontecendo em sua vida.  
  
Ao contrário deste, Sakura parecisa emocionada com as palavras. Aquela mulher, Yume, havia lhe contado tal história assim que se hospedara em sua casa e ela não esquecera de nenhuma passagem. A boa e velha senhora às vezes dormia em sua casa, quando não podia conseguir um quarto para se hospedar durante a noite. Sakura gostava da companhia da senhora e não via por quê negar tal favor.  
  
Sakura: 'Eu conheço tal história, Eriol-kun. É uma história bonita, pena que tenha um final triste.' Eriol voltou-se para a amiga, com o rosto ainda pensativo.  
  
Eriol: 'O que você não deve saber, minha cara, é que este não é o fim da história dos Deuses do Poder.' Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura encararam Eriol. Não sabiam que havia uma continuação da história e parecia que finalmente o ponto principal chegara. Eriol olhou a todos em seu silêncio absoluto e voltou a contar sua história, olhando para a lareira que Tomoyo acendera minutos atrás.  
  
_"Os Deuses do Poder obedeceram a Lei Divina e sabiam que veriam cada um de seus filhos e netos nascerem e morrerem. Era um trágico fim, mas eles fizeram sua escolha e não poderiam voltar atrás...  
  
Dentre todos os filhos dos deuses, quatro deles eram mais íntimos, os filhos das Trevas com a Luz e os filhos do Sol e da Lua. Por serem os primeiros a nascerem, os gêmeos de cada casal se tornaram grandes amigos e dessa amizade surgiu um grande amor entre um filho de um casal e a filha do outro.  
  
Destes casais nasceram muitos filhos e de alguma maneira os primos voltaram a se apaixonar e se casaram. Isso continuou a acontecer e a família prosperou. Alguns filhos se casavam com outros seres humanos, alguns com até mesmo outros filhos de outros deuses, por serem uma grande família unida. Mas as raízes das Trevas e da Luz, do Sol e da Lua se mantiveram firmes e fortes.  
  
Dessas uniões, entre Luz e Trevas, Sol e Lua, surgiu o mais antigo e grandioso Clã Chinês de todos os tempos...  
  
O Clã Li"  
_  
Todos ali, com exceção de Eriol, Nakuru, Kerberus, Spinel e Yelan arregalaram os olhos em surpresa. Para eles, toda aquela história era uma mera fixão, usada para explicar misticamente a origem de um povo como o da China. Mas parecia que não era assim, Eriol não era o tipo do homem que mentiria em algo como aquilo e ao olhar para o rosto sério de sua mãe, Syaoran tinha certeza de que não se tratava de uma piada.  
  
Sakura (ainda aturdida): 'Eriol-kun, você está me dizendo que o Clã Li tem origens divinas?' O rapaz simplesmente meneou a cabeça. A menina se encostou no sofá com força, sem poder acreditar no que ouvira.  
  
Syaoran: 'Então essa é a origem dos poderes mágicos da nossa família...'  
  
Eriol: 'Como disse, muitos se desgarraram da família Li, outros deuses tiveram filhos que foram explorar o mundo. Essencialmente, a origem da magia do mundo veio desses deuses, mesmo que não tenha se concentrado exclusivamente no Clã Li.' Syaoran sentiu uma ponta de orgulho no peito ao saber a origem de seus poderes. Sakura sabia que agora sim ele iria se achar o melhor para o resto da vida.  
  
Sakura: 'Mas Eriol-kun, ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver com nossos problemas.' Eriol olhou sorrindo para a amiga, demorou até alguém perguntar aquilo. Talvez o susto tivesse sido grande demais.  
  
Eriol: 'Está certa, Sakura. Eu ainda não terminei e agora pretendo continuar.' Todos fixaram seus olhos novamente no charmoso inglês. O que ele ainda teria de supreendente para dizer?!  
  
_"O Clã Li era um grande e poderoso clã. Como já dito, o maior e mais poderoso de todos. No entanto, o clã ainda não tinha uma centralização de seu poder e isso era necessário para que eles continuassem unidos.  
  
Logo, foi decidido, pelos mais velhos, que seria escolhido uma pessoa regida por cada um dos Deuses do Poder no Clã para fazer parte de um Conselho Único no clã. Seria elegido de acordo com os poderes, sabedoria, bondade de cada um e principalmente sua ligação direta com a família dos Deuses do Poder, ou seja, aqueles que fossem imortais até terem seus filhos.  
  
Desta decisão surgiu o famoso Conselho dos Anciões, famoso e temido entre todos dentro do Clã."  
_  
Syaoran (resmungando baixinho): 'Não por mim...' Sakura lançou um olhar mortal para o rapaz por interromper a narrativa, seu medo e receio do jovem estar com ódio dela sumindo por momentos. O rapaz fingiu não ver e desviou o olhar, ainda emburrado. Eriol continuou depois da interrupção.  
  
_"Pois bem, o Clã se tornou centralizado, seu poder cada vez maior. E isso causou certas discordâncias entre muitos dos membros da família, até mesmo entre os anciões, muitos corrompidos pelo poder enorme que possuíam.  
  
E surgiu a discordância naquela família, assassinatos e corrupções se tornaram comuns. O único desejo dos poucos que se mantiveram firmes perante a tentação do poder era que surgisse um entre eles que pudesse reverter aquela triste situação.  
  
E agora, meus caros, contarei-lhes a parte da história em que vocês devem se concentrar."  
_

* * *

(Continua)  
  
03/05/04  
  
Mary Marcato

* * *

Comentários da autora: Ah... Vocês acreditam que até eu estava ficando interessada na história " Aí eu olho e vejo: "puts, mas eu acabei aqui????" Hehehe, deveres do ofício :P Há algumas partes nesse episódio que insinuei certas coisas, eu pessoalmente ri em vários pensamentos e comentários, fora que já dá pra tirar algumas pequeninas conclusões, principalmente sobre os sentimentos de cada um :) Pelo menos para mim, não é? Não sei se o capítulo ficou claro, tentei fazer a narrativa de Eriol diferente de Yume para não ficar enfadonho, apesar de preferir o jeito da senhora ter contado a história. Bom, acho que é só, espero que tenham gostado - Se quiserem revisar ou me mandarem um e-mail eu gostaria muito :) Meu mail, pra quem ainda não sabe é marymarcatohotmail.com Ja ne!  
  
Agradecimentos: Bom, eu adorei todos os comentários :) Então é difícil agradecer a todos em uma nota, eu não costumo fazer isso. Agradeço principalmente à Yume Rinku adorei o comentário dela e fiquei me achando, hehehe. E à Violet-Tomoyo, eu sinto não ter sido o seu capítulo favorito o anterior, mas eu não consigo fazer cada capítulo melhor que o outro, né, como já disse, ele era um capítulo de transição (os mais chatos, com certeza). Mas eu gostei muito do seu comentário e só pelo fato de vc ter mandado-o já é o suficiente para mim. Ah, e finalmente ao "perfeito" que a Miaka descreveu como o fim do capítulo anterior não sei se foi tanto, mas inchou meu ego hahaha. Arigatou minna-san!! 


	13. Contando uma História Parte2

Demorei, mas voltei :P Eu sei que ando muito malvada com vocês, mas não adianta eu fazer as pressas, pois vai sair mal feito. Bom, sem muitas ações nesse próximo capítulo, mas acho que quem queria entender os "mistérios" da minha pequena fic, este aqui será esclarecedor. Caso eu esteja muito muito complicada, me mandem suas dúvidas que eu farei o possível para esclarece- las :) Pode demorar um pouquinho, mas eu respondo, ok? Divirtam-se!

# # #

Capítulo13: Contando uma História (Parte2)

# # #

Sakura aguardava ansiosamente a continuação daquela história tão intrigante. No entanto, apesar de toda sua atenção, não conseguia evitar olhar para Syaoran, seu coração se contraindo. Como se arrependia... Por que não tivera coragem de contar a verdade para ele anos mais cedo? Talvez evitasse tudo aquilo.  
  
Sua respiração foi interrompida por um momento, o rapaz, antes tão compenetrado em examinar as feições do mago inglês, agora voltara seu rosto para ela, encarando-a seriamente, com aquele olhar penetrante, aquele olhar que ela tinha a sensação de enchergar tudo o que ela pensava. Droga! Por que não podia desviar o olhar que ele lhe lançava? Ela ainda podia ver o rancor nos olhos dele, a raiva e o ódio, isso a matava por dentro... Como matava...  
  
Eriol: 'E agora, meus caros, contarei-lhes a parte da história em que vocês devem se concentrar.' Tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran voltaram a prestar atenção no jovem de cabelos azuis escuro. Não era bom pensarem no problema entre eles, pelo menos não agora...

...

_"O clã Li estava em extrema discórdia, tudo o que eles construíram em longos anos poderia ser destruído e isso não lhes era conveniente. A única solução que eles enchergavam era que alguém com um bom coração e uma mente sábia os guiasse para a ordem e prosperidade.  
  
Entretanto, parecia que não havia alguém indicado para aquele cargo. Pelo menos não alguém de quem eles tivessem conhecimento. Tinham que encontrar alguém logo, pois nem mesmo os anciões conseguiam manter a ordem entre si.  
  
Eis que ocorreu um casamento muito esperado entre duas famílias do clã. Uma jovem inteligente e bondosa se casou com um homem valoroso e corajoso. Muitos dos videntes e sábios previam ou julgavam que daquela união nasceria uma alma nobre, uma alma suficientemente grande para colocar a ordem no clã.  
  
Mas a felicidade durou pouco tempo, quando a mulher finalmente pôde dar a luz a seu filho, infelizes ficaram todos ao saberem que a criança era uma mulher."___   
  
Tanto Sakura quanto Meylin ficaram indignadas com as palavras proferidas. Como assim não aceitaram uma mulher como líder? Só porque era mulher?!!! Isso era ultrajante, esse machismo absurdo era intragável!  
  
Sakura (quase em um sussurro): 'Machismo idiota...'  
  
Syaoran (não a olhando): 'Hm... É palpável a decisão dos anciões...' Sakura o fusilou com os olhos, mas ele pareceu não se abalar. 'Uma vez que todas as mulheres parecem ser cobras, que vivem para enganar os homens e rirem às suas custas.' Todos olharam para o rapaz dessa vez, por mais que ele parecesse não se abalar. Sua raiva de Sakura falando mais alto.  
  
Eriol (suspirando): 'Poupe-nos desses comentários, sim? Pelo menos respeite sua mãe, Xiao Lang.' O jovem chinês pareceu só agora perceber que a mãe estava presente e se arrependeu das palavras, encolhendo-se um pouco no sofá.  
  
Syaora (sussurrando): 'Talvez nem todas as mulheres...' Os outros resolveram ignorar o comentário.  
  
Sakura: 'Por favor, Eriol-kun, antes de continuar, poderia esclarecer-me algo?' Proferia tais palavras tentando evitar o constrangimento tanto das palavras quanto do olhar que Syaoran lhe lançava. O inglês concordou com a cabeça e ela continuou. 'Por que este homem corajoso e valoroso que casou com esta mulher bondosa, não podia ser o chefe da família?' Eriol sorriu com a observação perspicaz.  
  
Eriol: 'Desculpem-me não ter esclarecido tal ponto. A verdade é que, tanto o homem quanto a mulher que se casaram não tinham origens puras no quesito do Clã. Ou seja, eram filhos de um dos pais do Clã Li e o outro de uma família qualquer. Desse modo não eram de confiança total no clã.'  
  
Sakura: 'Mas isso é tão ridículo...'  
  
Eriol: 'Certamente, para vocês pode parecer. Mas naquela época era comum manter a tradição e o sangue puro de cada clã. Ainda hoje isso acontece no clã Li, mesmo que não seja com tanta freqüência. A senhora Yelan é filha de pai do clã Li e mãe plebéia. Muitos não queriam permitir que ela fosse a chefe dos anciões depois que seu marido se foi, mas a sabedoria e o poder que Yelan mantém sobrepujou tais teses.' Sakura olhou com admiração para a senhora chinesa. Com certeza, aquela mulher deveria ser muito poderosa para passar por cima das tradições do clã Li.  
  
Sakura(voltando a encarar Eriol): 'E por que o filho deles seria de confiança do Clã.'  
  
Eriol: 'Os anciões tinham esperança que o descendente nascesse puro. Talvez o sangue Li deste falasse mais alto. E foi isso que ocorreu, felizmente ou não, a jovem nasceu extremamente poderosa em magia, comprovando sua linhagem direta com os deuses do Poder.'  
  
Sakura (um tanto quanto pensativa): 'Entendo... Obrigada, Eriol-kun. Era só isso.' O rapaz sorriu para a moça e voltou à narrativa._"Como dito, o clã jamais aceitaria uma mulher no comando. Entretanto, a esperança ainda não estava acabada, uma vez que o homem que se casasse com a jovem poderia assumir o comando e gerar um filho com essa que pudesse ser digno de total confiança do Clã.  
  
A jovem Yukio, fruto do amor entre essas duas nobres almas, nasceu regida pela Estrela e foi criada para ser a mais poderosa maga e a mais sábia mulher entre todas no clã. Enquanto isso, todo o clã Li buscava por alguém entre eles digno o suficiente para casar-se com a jovem Escolhida.  
  
Realmente foi uma escolha difícil, mas um deles se mostrou o mais persistente e conseguiu permissão para que se casasse com a jovem. Um homem filho de um dos anciões, um futuro ancião.  
  
Este era filho do ancião regido pela Astúcia e por uma mulher regida pela Lua, cuja já fora casada e tivera um filho com um regido pelo Sol, mas que não pertencera ao Clã Li.  
  
Acho que todos conhecem cada deus do Poder e seus respectivos signos."___   
  
À afirmação de todos presentes, Eriol continuou._"Pois bem, este jovem também nasceu regido pela Astúcia e seu pai quis que ele se casasse com a Predestinada. Sendo um homem influente e tendo um filho tão poderoso e determinado em seus propósitos, o Conselho não pôde negar tal união.  
  
Mas eis que o destino novamente brincava com os descendentes dos Deuses do Poder e a união não veio a vingar. A jovem Yukio conheceu um outro jovem, um não digno pelos preceitos do Clã Li. Um homem totalmente impuro, uma vez que não tinha qualquer ascendência com o clã Li.  
  
Tal jovem era um guerreiro extremamente valoroso. Exímio lutador, grande entendedor das Leis do Mundo, um mago extremamente forte e se não fosse por sua linhagem impura, o mais indicado para ser um líder no clã Li, visto que tinha o coração bom e principalmente, acima de tudo, tinha linhagem direta com um deus.  
  
O deus do Trovão."___   
  
Sakura (um pouco surpresa): 'Você quer dizer aquele que foi expulso do Paraíso?'  
  
Eriol: 'Exatamente. O jovem guerreiro era filho de um descendente do deus Trovão. Aquele de quem ninguém mais tivera notícias.'  
  
Sakura: 'E como eles sabiam disso?'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo enigmático): 'Você pode perceber a aura de um ser mágico, Sakura. Você já deve saber disso. Um regido pelo signo de um deus do poder e descendente deste tem uma aura singular, por isso não havia como um não digno pertencer ao Conselho dos Anciões. Não havia como enganá-los quanto a origem de seus poderes.' Sakura acenou que sim e Eriol prosseguiu._"O rapaz se mostrou forte e sábio o suficiente para convencer os anciões. E depois de muita dificuldade e persistência dos dois apaixonados, foi permitido que os dois se casassem.  
  
Os dois jovens já estavam de casamento marcado, seria uma grande comemoração, pois a Escolhida se casaria com o descendente direto do deus Trovão, aquele que defendera o amor de seus irmãos deuses e fora expulso do Paraíso.  
  
E antes que se casassem, o jovem já assumira o poder, não oficialmente, mas de maneira que pudesse recuperar, nem que fosse parcialmente, a concórdia entre os membros do Clã Li.  
  
Foi uma época boa, o noivado de aproximadamente um ano deu tempo ao rapaz de acabar com toda ou qualquer dúvida que alguém tivesse de que ele fosse o melhor para tal cargo.  
  
Na verdade, o rapaz foi o melhor líder que o Clã tivera até presente momento e sua noiva foi uma excelente Conselheira do jovem, fazendo juz ao seu título de escolhida.  
  
O casamento vingou e finalmente o Clã achou que poderia entrar em um período de paz."___   
  
Eriol fez uma leve pausa, parecendo querer se lembrar do que ocorrera, por mais difícil que parecesse ser. Os presentes repararam em sua pausa e Yelan aproximou-se do rapaz, tocando-o levemente, para que ele conseguisse concluir sua história.  
  
O inglês olhou para todos antes de continuar._"Yukio e seu marido viveram pouco tempos juntos, pois o jovem regido pelo Trovão morreu pouco tempo depois do casamento. O motivo, não sei definir...  
  
O Clã novamente entrou em desespero, pois a jovem Yukio estava ficando doente e eles não tiveram o descendente que precisavam para liderar o Clã.  
  
Foi determinado que a jovem se casaria com seu antigo noivo, o regido pela Astúcia e dariam origem ao garoto que seria o Grande Líder do Clã. Mas Yukio não aceitou o casamento e por mais insistência que o Clã impusesse e por mais fraca que ela ficava a cada dia, ela não aceitou. E eles não puderam fazer nada, pois um dos membros mais poderosos do Clã Li, o filho da anciã regida pela Lua e de um plebeu regido pelo Sol, não permitiu que obrigassem-na a se casar.  
  
Este rapaz era o meio-irmão do homem regido pela Astúcia, o jovem filho dos anciões da Astúcia e da Lua. Que enfrentou a ira de seu próprio irmão para defender a jovem.  
  
O Clã entrou em desespero, cujo se mostrou com pouco fundamento, uma vez que perceberam que Yukio estava grávida, um filho dela e do descendete do Trovão.  
  
O casamento com o regido pela Astúcia não se realizou e a jovem Yukio, meses depois, deu a luz a seu filho, morrendo no parto.  
  
Finalmente o Clã pôde comemorar, pois o bebê era um menino, forte e sábio o suficiente para ser um grande líder. Além disso, seu poder era muito superior a de qualquer outro do Clã Li, pois diferentemente dos outros membros, ele não era apenas "regido" por um elemento, ele tinha o próprio poder do deus Trovão, talvez não tão poderoso como este, mas suficientemente grande para suprimir a força de qualquer outro membro do Clã que quisesse ser o líder.  
  
Quem o criou foi sua avó materna, que mesmo sob a dor da perda da filha foi forte o suficiente para criá-lo. Quando o jovem alcançou a idade de se tornar líder, que no Clã Li é da idade de 25 anos, sua avó foi encontrada morta, havia se suicidado.  
  
Mas não havia motivos de tristeza, pelo menos não para o Clã Li, pois finalmente tinham seu líder.  
  
O jovem se mostrou tão ou mais sábio que seu próprio pai. Ele se casou, curiosamente, com uma mulher regida pela Estrela, como sua própria mãe. O Clã não gostou muito da união, pois ela era uma plebéia, mas visto a ordem que finalmente se estabelecera em sua família, não viu porque se opor ao seu líder.  
  
O jovem filho da Lua e do Sol, aquele que defendera a jovem Yukio, assim que viu que a Ordem se fazia presente, desapareceu, sem deixar rastros. Enquanto seu irmão nunca se conformou em ter perdido o cargo de líder do Clã."___   
  
Erio finalmente se calou sob os olhares curiosos de quase todos os presentes. O que ele queria dizer com toda aquela história? O que isso tinha a ver com o que estava ocorrendo entre eles?  
  
Syaoran: 'É uma história muito bonitinha, Eriol. Mas o que tem a ver com a nossa situação? Com o coma estranho em que minha mãe se encontrava? E com o que anda ocorrendo em meu Clã que me obrigou a vir para cá?' Eriol olhou para seu amigo afobado e resolveu responder logo às perguntas de seu companheiro, sem tirar um sorrisso enigmático e ao mesmo tempo triste de sua face.  
  
Eriol: 'Tem tudo a ver, meu caro amigo. Uma vez que sua mãe entrou em coma devido a uma forte magia que foi colocada nela. E porque quem fez isso é a mesma pessoa que anda influenciando de maneira ruim o seu Clã; A mesma pessoa que te obrigou a vir para cá; E ainda mais, a mesma pessoa que perdeu o cargo de Líder do Clã Li há centenas de anos.'  
  
Syaoran (nervoso): 'Se é possível que uma pessoa viva por tanto tempo, o que exige essa história sem cabimento que você nos contou... Quem seria esse maldito?'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo enigmático): 'Tai Ming.'# # #Syaoran estava curioso deveras para saber quem era aquele desgraçado que ousara colocar uma magia em sua mãe que a pôs em coma. Isso, acima de qualquer outro por quê, era a principal razão para deixá-lo com os nervos a flor da pele. Tinha consciência que quem tinha feito isso com sua mãe devia ter muito poder e além disso, estava influenciando seu Clã, querendo se tornar um líder e quem sabe, colocar novamente seu clã no caos que estivera durante a época da história que Eriol lhe contou.  
  
Mas apesar disso, esse era o último de seus problemas, sabia que como futuro líder do Clã Li deveria se importar mais, mas sua família, sua mãe e suas irmãs eram mais importantes e eram sua responsabilidade, já que seu pai não o fizera.  
  
Ao lembrar-se do pai, do que ele fez, Syaoran contraiu as faces em desgosto. Seu pai havia sido um covarde, um maldito que deixou sua mãe e suas irmãs, isso ele jamais perdoaria. E era essa vontade de se mostrar superior ao pai que o fazia tão destemido em proteger sua família e ser o mais forte de todos os membros do Clã Li.  
  
Syaoran (nervoso): 'Se é possível que uma pessoa viva por tanto tempo, o que exige essa história sem cabimento que você nos contou... Quem seria esse maldito?'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo enigmático): 'Tai Ming.'...Syaoran (levantando-se subitamente): 'Como é?!' Depois de sua súbita ira, Syaoran pareceu se lembrar de seus machucados e sentiu uma pontada aguda em seu ferimento no abdômen, quase foi ao chão, mas não se permitiu tamanha fraqueza. Sakura percebeu a dor do rapaz e em um reflexo quase levantou para ajudá-lo, no entanto, sua razão falou mais alto e ela permaneceu sentada ao lado de Eriol e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
Eriol (olhando compreensivo para o amigo): 'É isso mesmo o que ouviu, Syaoran. Tai Ming é o responsável por todos, ou quase todos...' disse olhando discretamente para Sakura 'os problemas que você tem até agora.  
  
Syaoran sentiu um ódio súbito tomar seu ser, sentia todo seu sangue ferver ao lembrar-se do mago em questão. Aquele que o perturbara desde a infância, maltratando-o, sempre que ninguém estava por perto. Saiu do seu lugar, achando que com alguns passos pudesse acalmar-se um pouco, coisa que não parecia estar fazendo efeito.  
  
Yelan olhou com apreensão para o filho. Havia muito mais naquela história que nem ele, nem Eriol e nem ao menos ela sabia a respeito do mago a quem o rapaz dirigia sua fúria. Não queria nem pensar no que seu filho poderia fazer ao saber de tudo o que ainda não tinha lhe contado. No entanto, o rapaz logo chegaria aos 25 anos e não haveria nada que ela pudesse fazer caso Tai Ming resolvesse agir antes dessa data, ou atém mesmo antes que ele soubesse toda a verdade. Temia muito aquele homem e não queria um final para seu filho como fora o final "dele"...  
  
Syaoran (olhando repentinamente para Eriol com raiva): 'Conte-me logo de uma vez o que Tai Ming anda fazendo, Eriol! Já perdi toda ou qualquer paciência que eu tinha!'  
  
Meylin (sussurrando para Nakuru): 'Como se ele tivesse alguma.' A jovem guardiã balançou levemente a cabeça, numa concordância muda. Sorte delas que Syaoran não ouvira.  
  
Eriol (ficando sério novamente): 'Sente-se, Syaoran. Não é hora para ter um acesso de raiva, ainda há algumas coisas que tenho que contar.' O jovem a contra gosto "obedeceu" o inglês, sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe, que colocou sua mão no ombro dele, em apoio.  
  
Quando o jovem chinês pareceu se acalmar um pouco, Eriol resolveu continuar. Só esperava que o amigo não reagisse mal ao que ocorreria quando soubesse de toda a verdade. Porém, não era ele que iria fazer aquilo, cabia à Yelan contar certa parte daquela história, que tinha muito mais raízes que tanto ele quanto seu descendente podiam imaginar.  
  
Eriol: 'Tai Ming é filho de um ancião, logo ele possui vida eterna até que tenha um filho, coisa que duvido que ele terá algum dia, pelo menos não enquanto não lhe for conveniente.' Suspirou para continuar. 'Este mago sempre quis o poder, pelo que sei, desde que era novo, desde que era ainda criança, seu pai colocou nele a ambição de ser o líder do Clã Li, coisa que este julgava ser mais importante que qualquer outro tipo de desejo.'  
  
Syaoran: 'Por que ele só agiu agora?' Perguntou tentando conter a ira em seu peito.  
  
Eriol: 'Tai Ming estava sob um encantamento, um encantamento que seu irmão lhe lançou antes de ir embora do Clã Li. Neste feitiço, seu irmão proibiu que Tai Ming pudesse agir de qualquer maneira até que nascesse um líder do Clã Li que tivesse o mesmo poder que o primeiro Grande Líder do Clã teve.' Eriol parou um segundo para encarar o descendente do mago Clow, aquele que ele fora um dia 'E ele finalmente pôde agir quando esta criança nasceu.'  
  
Yelan (interrompendo-o): 'Quando o filho de Li Shang nasceu.'  
  
Syaoran olhou com surpresa para mãe. Muito além de saber de quem se tratava tal criança, muito além de perceber quem era o descendenteo do podero do Trovão, era o fato de ter ouvido sua mãe pronunciar o nome de seu pai depois de tantos anos. Contudo, ele pareceu ser o único a ficar surpreso com tal nome. Pois os demais, com exceção de Meylin e daqueles que já sabiam de tal história, ficaram sem compreender o significado de tais palavras.  
  
Sakura (curiosa): 'E quem é esse senhor?'  
  
Syaoran (sem encarar a moça, ainda olhando para sua mãe): 'Meu pai...' Sakura ficou abobada com a revelação. Se Li Shang era o pai de Syaoran, então, obviamente, ele era o descendento do Trovão, o novo Grande Líder do Clã... Por um segundo, a moça não pôde deixar de achar a situação um tanto quanto engraçada, se perguntassem o que ela acharia de Syaoran como líder, jamais iria caracterizá-lo como "Grande".  
  
Eriol (fechando os olhos enquanto cruzava os dedos das mãos, pensativo): 'Li Xiao Lang era a criança com um poder semelhante ao do deus Trovão depois de milhares de anos. Muitos dos grandes líderes do Clã também foram regido por tal deus, mas não com tamanha intensidade. Espero que saiba qual a sua importância, Xiao Lang, pois ter poder tão grandioso é uma responsabilidade maior do que você possa imaginar.  
  
Syaoran olhou para o mago sem saber o que dizer. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ter tamanho poder, era muito além do que imaginara um dia poder possuir. Entretanto, preferia mil vezes ter nascido sem um mísero resquício de magia à saber que sua mãe sofrera devido a este poder.  
  
Eriol: 'Tai Ming finalmente se viu livre para usar seus poderes e foi o que fez. Não entrarei em detalhes, pois acho que não são meu dever contá-los.' Disse olhando apreenssivo para Yelan que devolveu o mesmo olhar. Depois encarou os demais presentes como anteriormente. 'O fato é que Tai Ming jamais permitiria que o Segundo com o poder do Trovão pudesse liderar o Clã novamente, esta era uma chance única de reaver a liderança que ele perdera nos primórdios. E foi o que fez, quando viu que a criança começava a se tornar forte o suficiente para ameaçá-lo, ele soube que não podia esperar mais.'  
  
Eriol: 'No entanto, o que Tai Ming não pôde prever, era que as Cartas Clow, as mais poderosas e mais temidas já criadas, renasceriam.' Dessa vez o rapaz olhou para Sakura, que ficou tensa no mesmo instante, sabendo que ali entrava o papel dela naquela história. 'E logo que soube da volta delas, um tanto quanto surpreso, percebeu que precisava possuí-las, para garantir que teria poder total sobre o Clã Li. Ele resolveu possuí-las.'  
  
Syaoran (revoltado): 'E me usar para isso!'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo enigmático): 'Não sei se essas são as melhores palavras, mas é exatamente isso que significaria minha próxima sentença.' Syaoran quase pulou no pescoço do amigo com a brincadeira de Eriol em hora tão inapropriada. 'Não havia melhor jeito de Tai Ming alcançar suas metas: Tiraria o Escolhido de campo, possuiria as Cartas Clow e venceria o futuro líder com as cartas que ele mesmo capturou.'  
  
Syaoran (olhando para o lado e apertando os punhos em ódio): 'Maldito, me usou este tempo todo...'  
  
Eriol: 'Mas Tai Ming foi mais longe que isso, meu caro amigo. Ele resolveu agir mais rápido do que eu poderia prever e para te mandar para cá, usou o pretexto do coma de Yelan, coma que ele mesmo criou.' Syaoran quase levantou, mas foi segurado por sua mãe que o encarou severamente. 'Tai Ming usou um feitiço antigo, um tão poderoso que poucos seriam capazes de usar. Tal mágica é capaz de drenar as forças de um ser mágico a ponto deste perder toda sua consciência.'  
  
Meylin (se pronunciando com raiva): 'Você quer dizer que minha tia podia ter morrido?!' Eriol olhou para a chinesa e meneou a cabeça levemente, a moça ficou estupefada com a revelação. A que ponto chegava a ganância de um homem...  
  
Eriol: 'Tai Ming sabia que Yelan podia impedi-lo e fez isso com a mesma antes. Com a líder do clã inofensiva, seria fácil para ele manipular qualquer um.' Fez uma leve pausa e continuou. 'Então, ele enviou vocês dois para cá...' Disse olhando para Syaoran e para Meylin respectivamente. 'Para que pudessem fazer o trabalho que faltava para ele alcançar o poder máximo dentro de seu clã.'  
  
Syoran (ainda nervoso, mas sem poder conter o sorriso irônico): 'Mas ele não imaginava que eu não seguiria exatamente as ordens dele...'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo também): 'Exatamente. Ele não imaginou muita coisa...' E olhou discretamente para Sakura 'Ele não imaginou que você iria pedir ajuda ao dono das Cartas Clow.' Eriol riu com a cara de desgosto que Syaoran fez. 'Isso mesmo. Nunca que Tai Ming imaginaria que o orgulhoso Li Xiao Lang iria pedir ajuda a alguém.' Syaoran desviou a face corada, enquanto Sakura tentava segurar o riso. 'E não imaginou que eu descobriria os planos dele... Muito menos que iria resgatar sua maior cartada contra o futuro lidero do Clã Li: Yelan.'  
  
Syaoran olhou com preocupação para mãe. Sabia que ela devia ter suportado muitas situações difíceis para protegê-lo e isso só fazia sua raiva aumentar ao pensar naquele desgraçado do Tai Ming.  
  
Eriol (ficando sério novamente): 'Agora estamos a um passo de Tai Ming, pois ele ainda não sabe o que aconteceu com Yelan. Essa é nossa chance de nos prepararmos, pois assim que ele achar conveniente irá usar de toda Astúcia que lhe foi concedida pelo seu deus regente para nos vencer. E quando digo "toda", me refiro a todo o clã Li. Temo que vocês estão sozinhos contra ele.'  
  
Syaoran (meditanto um segundo antes de falar): 'Isso quer dizer que preciso me recuperar logo, não posso ficar quieto enquanto ele tenta destruir minha família e a mim.'  
  
Sakura (olhando seriamente para o rapaz): 'Você não está sozinho, Xiao Lang.' O rapaz olhou surpreso para a moça, mas logo contraiu sua face em raiva. A garota não desviou o olhar para continuar. 'Por mais que tenhamos desavenças, ainda assim não permitirei que este mago faça mal a nenhum de vocês.'  
  
Eriol: 'Nenhum de nós permitirá.' Syaoran desviou seu olhar para o amigo em agradecimento. Sabia que devia agradecer a Sakura, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto e ele ficou em silêncio em tal ponto.  
  
Syaoran (levantando-se com certa dificuldade): 'Então irei me preparar logo, não perderei nem mais um segundo.'  
  
Eriol (levantando-se também e sorrindo): 'Não se afobe, meu amigo. Você ainda está fraco da luta que teve, estamos todos cansados das lutas que tivemos.' Syaoran finalmente lembrou-se que o inglês resgatara sua mãe.  
  
Syaoran (sentando-se novamente, lentamente): 'Ainda não me contou como conseguiu resgatar minha mãe, Eriol.'  
  
Eriol (sentando-se também): 'Bom... Eu suspeitava há algum tempo que alguém estava tramando em seu Clã. Quando fiquei sabendo que Yelan estava em coma, finalmente tive certeza. Custou muito, mas com um pouco de magia, ajuda de alguns amigos e um pouco de sorte, eu pude saber com alguns detalhes o que estava ocorrendo, mas você já havia partido para o Japão.' Fez uma leve pausa e continuou. 'Sabia que tanto você quanto a família Kinomoto corriam perigo e não achei certo perturbá-lo antes que fosse necessário. Logo, resolvi agir por mim mesmo e socorrer Yelan.'  
  
Syaoran: 'E como foi isso?'  
  
Eriol: 'Uns certos "espiões improvisados" descobriram onde Yelan estava e o que havia ocorrido com ela.'  
  
Sakura (sorrindo brincalhona): 'Por acaso estes dois "espiões" não são uns certos "gatinhos", são?'  
  
Kero (interrompendo-a indignado): 'Pois eles eram grandes e poderosos espiões! Pelo menos um deles sim.' Gabou-se nitidamente, provocando algumas risadas na sala.  
  
Spinel (indignado também): 'Só se este grande Espião for um ser escuro, com formas felinas e de nome Spinel Sun!'  
  
Kero (olhando-o com raiva): 'Claro que não! Este aí era um fraquinho... O outro era um ser amarelo e alaranjado, com nome Kerberus!'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo sem graça): 'Creio que os dois eram grandes espiões... Para finalizar esta discussão, sim?'  
  
Kero (virando-se de lado e cruzando os braços): 'Se for assim, tudo bem.'  
  
Spinel (fazendo a mesma pose): 'Para mim também.' Eriol sorriu, assim como Sakura, para logo continuar.  
  
Eriol: 'Certo, como eu dizia, dois "espiões felinos" descobriram o que se passava com Yelan. Porém, como eu estava próximo à Mansão Li, não havia como eu avisá-los sem que alguém do clã percebesse. Tive que concentrar muita energia para poder entrar lá sem ser visto e nos manter nas sombras. Infelizmente, havia um guarda lá e colocar um feitiço de esquecimento, cujo não pode ser quebrado por ninguém além de mim, não foi nada fácil.'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo discretamente para o amigo): 'Então eu só tenho a agradecê-lo, Eriol. Minha mãe é alguém muito importante para mim e você fez muito mais do que resgatá-la ao tirá-la de perto de Tai Ming... Obrigado' Eriol acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo discretamente.  
  
Logo um leve silêncio se instalou entre eles.  
  
Tomoyo (levantando-se subitamente): 'Bom, já ficamos muito tempo conversando e acho que vocês estão com fome, não é? Acho melhor nos aprontarmos para a janta, sim?' Todos acenaram afirmativamente, aquela coversa havia sido um tanto quanto desgastante, para todos....Cada um foi se retirando lentamente, Yelan e Meylin ajudaram Syaoran a subir para seu quarto, enquanto Tomoyo acompanhou Nakuru e os felinos para a cozinha. Quando Eriol foi se retirar, Sakura segurou seu terno levemente, o rapaz voltou-se interrogativamente para a moça.  
  
Sakura (quase em um sussurro): 'Eriol-kun... Por acaso... Por acaso foi este Tai Ming quem atacou eu e ao meu pai naquele dia...?' Eriol logo percebeu que a menina se referia ao dia da morte de seu pai e voltou-se a sentar ao lado da jovem.  
  
Eriol (pesaroso): 'Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, Sakura-chan... Mas Tai Ming, pelo o que eu sei, só soube da existência das Cartas Clow há pouco mais de um ano, quando Xiao Lang não conseguiu mais esconder tal fato...'  
  
Sakura (olhando-o surpresa): 'Você quer dizer que Xiao Lang escondeu que sabia quem era o dono das Cartas Clow para todo o Clã Li?'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo discretamente): 'Sim... Xiao Lang sabia que muitos do Clã Li não aceitariam as cartas nas mãos de um japonês e ele não queria causar problemas ao amigo dele.'  
  
Sakura (desviando o olhar): 'Fiz tão mal juz de Xiao Lang, Eriol-kun... Eu sempre imaginei que ele tentaria tirar as cartas de mim se soubesse a verdade.'  
  
Eriol (olhando compreenssivo para a moça): 'Eu sabia que Xiao Lang jamais faria tal coisa, Sakura. Ele te respeita pela grande maga que você é, jamais tiraria as cartas de você. Mas eu sabia que você não conseguiria acreditar em minhas palavras e fiquei quieto.  
  
Sakura (olhando o amigo novamente): 'Eu sinto muito, Eriol... Eu sinto por não poder acreditar, mas eu tive muito medo...'  
  
Eriol (sorrindo docemente): 'Eu sei, Sakura... Eu sei, não se preocupe mais com isso.'  
  
Sakura (com os olhos em lágrimas): 'Eu só sinto saber que o respeito que Xiao Lang um dia sentiu por mim foi todo perdido em apenas alguns minutos... Que jamais poderei recuperar tal sentimento... E quem sabe muito mais...' Terminou em um sussurro.  
  
Eriol (sorrindo enigmático): 'Dê tempo ao tempo, Sakura... Ele cura muitas feridas...'  
  
Sakura (olhando tristemente o amigo): 'Espero que mais uma vez você esteja certo, Eriol-kun.'  
  
O rapaz meneou a cabeça levemente em concordância e se levantou para se retirar. Sakura preferiu ficar na sala por mais algum tempo. Talvez a ferida no coração de Syaoran não fosse tão grande que o tempo não pudesse curar...# # #Era tarde da noite e pela posição da Lua poderia se supor que era aproximadamente meia-noite. No entanto, ao contrário de muitas expectativas, nem todos dormiam naquela mansão. Para quem observasse com atenção poderia ver, no jardim da propriedade, um vulto de vestes longas e negras parada, observando as estrelas.  
  
Logo aquele ser não poderia se considerar mais solitário, pois uma outra silhueta se aproximou calmamente, posicionando-se a poucos metros atrás da primeira.  
  
Voz feminina 1 (olhando para o céu): 'Elas não são lindas?'  
  
Voz feminina 2 (desviando seu olhar para as estrelas também): 'Muito...'  
  
Voz feminina 1: 'São tão lindas como "ela" um dia foi...'  
  
Voz feminina 1: 'Creio que você esteja certa...'  
  
Voz feminina 1 (desviando seu olhar para o outro vulto): 'Como eles reagiram?'  
  
Voz feminina 2 (olhando para a outra também): 'A menina não percebeu a gravidade dos fatos, mas ele já e sua aura esta bastante agitada.'  
  
Voz feminina 1 (sorrindo nas sombras): 'Ele têm o mesmo gênio que "ele" tinha...'  
  
Voz feminina 2: 'Talvez... E a jovem está bastante preocupada com este aqui...'  
  
Voz feminina 1 (desviando o olhar para as estrelas, em tom saudoso): 'Assim como "elas" sempre se sentiam em relação ao meu menino...'  
  
Voz feminina 2 (seriamente, mudando de assunto): 'Quando você pretende se revelar?'  
  
Voz feminina 1 (voltando-se para a outra novamente): 'Quando chegar o tempo certo...'  
  
Voz feminina 2: 'Entendo...'  
  
Voz feminina 1 (sorrindo e voltando-se lentamente para a outra): 'Não se preocupe... Logo... Logo haveremos de nos encontrar novamente... Todos nós...'  
  
As duas se encararam por momentos... E um brilho singular pareceu surgir quando certos olhos castanhos se cruzaram com outros vermelhos...  
  
Naquela noite de estrelas...

# # #

(Continua)  
  
11/06/04  
  
Mary Marcato

# # #

Comentários da autora: Aiai... Não sei se foi o que vocês esperaravam... Havia muito a se dizer e eu não achei um jeito muito fácil de fazê-lo... Espero, ao menos, ter sido clara quanto a origem dos problemas e quanto às intenções do nosso vilão (¬¬ como eu detesto ele...). Bom, provavelmente teremos mais um ou dois episódios de vários diálogos... Então para quem quer ver "romance" :P Aguardem estes próximos capítulos, hehehe. Espero que tenham gostaod :) Ja ne!  
  
Agradecimentos da autora: Como eu não estou dando conta de responder todos os reviews que recebo por e-mail, irei fazê-lo aqui, pelo menos dessa vez (mas não se acostumem, hein :P). Vou responder de acordo com a ordem de chegada dos reviews:  
  
_MeRRy-aNNe: Hehehe, também não tá tão bom assim, né Eu sei que fui má em acabar naquela parte, mas era pra deixar mais suspense, :) Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse também! :)  
  
Miaka-lutadora: Ah! Mas que bom que você tá tão entusiasmada assim :) Não sei se está a altura, mas espero que vc goste deste cap. também!   
  
Kirina-Li: Aiaiai :) Eu não sou tão má assim T-T Me desculpe, mas eu adorei o seu review e saber que vc ficou ansiosa, isso mostra que eu estou conseguindo alcançar o meu objetivo que é prender a atenção de vocês :) Eu adoro acabar em partes de suspense, para dar aquele gostinho de quero mais no final. Dessa vez eu não fui tão má, né? Falei tudo que tinha para falar :) Eu adorei muito o seu review :) E espero que vc continue a gostar da minha fic. Obrigada!  
  
miaka: Obrigada pelos elogios! :) Vc pegou bem o espírito do fic, era para o syaoran sair bem nojento mesmo, que bom que vc achou que ele ficou mal :P E para a gente ver que mocinho nem sempre é cem porcento bonzinho, né. Fico feliz que tenha pessoas que notaram os pequenos detalhes :) Isso é muito gratificante! Eu tentei mostrar o Syaoran revoltado, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha esquecido tudo o que já passou com a Sakurinha :)  
  
Xyania: Nossa! Que legal! Que bom que mais uma pessoa gostou da minha fic :) O Eriol demorou mas mostrou as caras, hehehe. Bom, quanto a mulher... Não vou dizer muita coisa sobre ela senão acaba com a surpresa, né. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também! :)  
  
Violet-Tomoyo: Aiaiaiai T-T Eu adoro os seus comentários, Tomoyo! É gratificante para escritores poderem ler estes tipos de comentários, sério mesmo. :) Mas deixa eu falar um pouquinho sobre ele. Bom, eu terminei o capítulo em tal parte por dois motivos, primeiro pq ia ficar muito grande se eu contasse tudo de uma vez (deu para ver por este cap. né), segundo pois eu queria terminar em uma parte que deixasse todos ansiosos pela continuação, acho que consegui, né? :) Eu fico muito feliz em saber que estou conseguindo passar todos os sentimentos que imagino que os personagens estão sentindo em cada momento, é exatamente este o meu objetivo quando sou descritiva demais. Quanto à relação entre Tomoyo e Eriol... se eu falar estraga, né. Mas eu queria fazer algo como ela "não ir muito com a cara dele", pois como já foi dito, ela acha amar Sakura e qualquer um que a prejudique é motivo para ela não gostar da pessoa, e o Eriol não podia ser exceção. A verdade é que Eriol e Tomoyo não são muuuuito amigos... Quem os "liga" realmente é a Sakura. E por fim o Tai Ming... Acho que já falei bastante sobre ele, concorda? Acho que já deu pra perceber o tipo de cara que ele é ¬¬ E olha que tem muito mais pela frente! Bom, isso é tudo... Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap. também. E muito obrigada pelo review tão "ansioso" :) Como vc mesma disse. Eu adoro estes! :)  
  
serim: aiai, desculpa a demora, serim :P Mas eu realmente não estive apta a fazer este aqui mais rápido... Espero que tenha compensado sua espera. E muito obrigada pelo review! :)  
  
Merrick: ah!! Fiquei muito feliz com o seu review, Merrick! :) Principalmente por saber exatamente o que vc quis dizer com "nem para comer" :P Espero que tenha sido a mesma sensação de qnd eu encontro boas fics para se ler :) É gratificante quando um autor lê comentários sobre o seu, valorizando tanto nosso trabalho. Eu realmente me esforço na narrativa e não só no tema da história em si e fico realmente, realmente feliz que vc tenha gostado do meu modo de escrever. Acho que uma boa história não é só um conto bonitinho com final feliz, para mim literatura é muito mais que isso, é emoção, é esforço, é criatividade e muito muito trabalho :) Espero que continue a gostar da minha fic. Sinto não poder responder o seu review por e-mail, mas fica aqui o meu agradecimento por gastar um pouco do seu tempo em palavras tão animadoras para uma aspirante a escritora. Obrigada!  
  
Yume Rinku: Aiaiai, não me crucifique! T-T Ah, eu não fui tão má em acabar o capítulo naquele ponto :P Pelo menos deixei vcs com vontade de quero mais. E pense só, vc nem teve que esperar tanto assim, hehehe :P Bom... Acho que com esse capítulo vc viu que vc acertou bastante coisa, né? :) Quanto a origem dos poderes de Sakura, eu não pretendo falar muito, na verdade eu não vou mudar muito do original. Bom, Sakura e Syaoran para mim é sinônimo de "entre tapas e beijos" :P Então... Já deu pra perceber que eles não vão se acertar de uma hora para outra. Quanto a Yelan acho que vc já entendeu tb com este capítulo, na verdade, acho que vc acabou colocando todas as dúvidas no seu review e este capítulo respondeu exatamente o que vc queria saber :) hehehe. Ah, eu tb adoro o Kerberus, ele é demais com a mania de "todo poderoso" dele :P Qnd junta ele e a Tomoyo então, é de matar de rir :P Ah... Agora o Touya é um caso a parte, ainda não decidi o destino deste meninho tão fofucho XP Mas pode ter certeza que as coisas vão esquentar, a se vão :) Obrigada pelos elogios!! E espero que este capítulo esteja a altura._  
  
Finalizando: Ufa.... Acho que terminei... Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e não deixem de comentar, hein!!! Para quem ainda tem dúvidas e não quiser deixar por review, meu e-mail é marymarcatohotmail.com Obrigada a todos! 


	14. Não fuja do seu coração

Bom, aqui está o capítulo 14 :) Espero que vocês gostem. Não tenho muito a acrescentar, apenas que, infelizmente não vou poder responder os reviews e os e-mails logo (Vou fazer! Mas não agora). Eu estou em época de vestiba, como já disse, e tenho que estudar. Mas... Para não dizerem que eu sou má :P Aqui está o capítulo :) Boa leitura!  
  
# # #  
  
Capítulo14: Não fuja do seu coração  
  
# # #  
  
_Ela estava andando em um lugar escuro, muitas nuvens, muitos vultos, ninguém parecia vê-la. A jovem começou a andar mais rápido, como se um pressentimento ruim a obrigasse a fazê-lo. Os vultos se tornavam mairoes, mais constantes, mais perigosos, parecendo querer possuí-la, mesmo que não conseguissem alcançá-la.  
  
Subitamente os vultos sumiram e ela parou da mesma maneira. A sua volta tudo ainda era negro, tudo ainda era frio e lhe fazia sentir um medo incomum. Na sua frente, ela pôde ver duas sombras, que ao contrário das outras eram distintas. Quis se aproximar, mas não pôde. Quis gritar, mas a voz não saiu. Quis brigar, mas parecia que seus braços e pernas a desobedeciam.  
  
Pernas...  
  
Só agora ela tomara consiciência que estivera correndo até então. Como? Não importava. Só importava aqueles dois, só importava aquele em específico.  
  
Continuou tentando andar, suas pernas não cediam em ir ao chão, só que não obedeciam também. Quando finalmente parou com aquelas investidas inúteis, a névoa que envolvia seus olhos também sumiu e ela distinguiu perfeitamente o que ocorria ali.  
  
Dois homens, dois grandes guerreiros. Eles discutiam, depois lutaram, depois pararam e finalmente um deles caiu em seus joelhos. Ela sentiu seu coração apertar ao vê-lo daquela maneira. O outro homem, o outro vulto, aquele que permanecera em pé, parecia proferir palavras duras, quem sabe mágicas! Pois só aquilo explicava a desistência do outro homem.  
  
Aquele ao chão tentou lutar, encontrou forças em algum lugar e investiu com sua espada no peito do outro homem. Mas já era tarde demais, o outro homem amparou o golpe com uma de suas mãos, enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao daquele ao chão.  
  
Ela viu o homem em pé dizer algo para aquele ao chão. Viu os olhos do segundo se arregalaram. Seria surpresa? Seria medo? Ela não poderia permitir! Não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer! O outro homem, aquele que dissera as palavras finais, voltou sua postura àquela que estivera segundos antes e olhou com desprezo para aquele aos seus pés.  
  
Ela voltou a tentar se mover, a lutar contra aquela barreira invisível que a prendia naquele lugar ao chão. Voltou a gritar, a chamar o homem ao chão... Ele não poderia permitir que aquele outro fizesse aquilo com ele! Não podia!  
  
Porém, não havia mais tempo. O homem com seus olhos naquele ao chão sorriu com ironia e maldade, antes de levantar sua própria espada. Levantá-la e levá-la com força de encontro ao corpo do outro guerreiro, de encontro ao corpo estático e aparentemente sem forças de Li Xiao Lang.  
  
Sakura: "Naaaaaaaaaaaaão!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_  
...  
  
Sakura (levantando-se em desespero): 'Naaaaaaaaaaaaão!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tomoyo (segundos depois entrando rapidamente ao quarto da prima): 'Sakura!!! O que houve?!'  
  
Sakura (respirando com dificuldade, ainda sentada na cama): 'Tomoyo... eu...'  
  
Tomoyo (chegando perto da prima e segurando seus ombros): 'Sakura-chan... O que houve? Estava saindo do meu quarto quando te ouvi gritando...'  
  
Sakura (sem conseguir encarar a prima): 'De novo Tomoyo... Sonhei aquilo de novo...' Tomoyo pareceu compreender.  
  
Tomoyo (abraçando a prima): 'Sakura-chan...'  
  
Sakura: 'Eu vejo rostos, eu vejo vultos e no final eu vejo duas pessoas lutando... Sempre e sempre...'  
  
Tomoyo (acariciando os cabelos da prima): 'Foi só um pesadelo, Sakura... Nada disso aconteceu ou vai acontecer...'  
  
Sakura (sem parecer notar as palavras de Tomoyo): 'Eles lutam muito... Então um deles cai... O outro fala algumas coisas para o primeiro... Ele parece que vai desistir e eu tento ir ajudá-lo, mas não consigo me mover! Não consigo! Aquele homem levanta a espada para aquele caído ao chão e o ataca. E eu vejo quem é!! Eu vejo!'  
  
Tomoyo (tentando acalmar a prima): 'E quem poderia ser, Sakura? Quem?'  
  
Sakura (decepcionada): 'Eu vejo, eu reconheço... Mas toda vez que eu acordo...'  
  
Tomoyo (suspirando): 'Você se esquece do rosto...' Sakura concordou levemente com a cabeça e Tomoyo suspirou novamente. 'Já faz quase um mês que você anda sonhando com isso, Sakura-chan. Não é hora de contar para ele?'  
  
Sakura (levantando os olhos): 'Para Xiao Lang? E para que eu faria isso?'  
  
Tomoyo (tentando manter Sakura calma): 'Ele é um psiquiatra, Sakura-chan... Ele entende de sonhos. Se isso tiver algum significado, ele saberá qual é.'  
  
Sakura (desviando o rosto do da prima): 'Não! Não falei nem para Eriol e não será para aquele maldito cabeça dura que irei falar!'  
  
Tomoyo (tentando disfarçar sua decepção): 'Já não está na hora de vocês pararem com esta briga boba?' Sakura pareceu indignada com as palavras da prima e voltou a encará-la.  
  
Sakura (indignada): 'Parar? Briga? Eu fui sincera com ele, Tomoyo! Eu admiti que errei, pedi perdão! Eu aceito que ele não me perdoe, mas pelo menos pare de me tratar tão mal! Como você pode chamar minha situação de boba.' Tomoyo suspirou vencida.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Desde que aquele ninja atacou você, desde que você brigou com Li e que Eriol apareceu... Desde esses dias você começou a ter estes sonhos. Não acha que tem a ver com tudo isso?' Tomoyo mudou um pouco de assunto, talvez fizesse a prima se acalmar e talvez tenha conseguido.  
  
Sakura olhou para suas mãos em cima de seu colo, ainda sentada na cama ao lado de Tomoyo, pensou por instante nesta possibilidade. Não era a primeira vez que seus sonhos queriam lhe dizer algo... Mas o que poderia ser? Será que alguém iria morrer?!  
  
Sakura arregalou os olhos, só em pensar em tal possibilidade sua espinha gelava e ela sentia seu corpo se arrepiar. Não podia permitir que isso ocorresse... Talvez Tomoyo estivesse certa e ela devesse dividir com mais alguém seu sonho.  
  
Mas como poderia contar para Syaoran?  
  
Logo que Eriol chegou e que finalmente Syaoran conseguiu rever sua mãe, sã e salva; assim que grande parte dos mistérios da vida do guerreiro chinês fora resolvida com a história de Eriol; depois dela saber finalmente seu papel naquilo tudo, se é que era um grande papel; Syaoran não dirigiu a palavra a ela, a não ser para lhe fazer escárnio, bem malvados, por sinal. Fora isso, o jovem chinês se dedicava exclusivamente a seus treinos, no intuito de se recuperar e estar apto para vencer aquele Tai Ming.  
  
E isso já ocorria há um mês, assim como seus próprios resultados em um mês foram assustadores e seus sonhos, sempre os mesmos sonhos, que ocorriam desde do dia que soubera da história do Clã Li.  
  
Sakura suspirou audivelmente e voltou seu olhar para Tomoyo. Em seguida, resignada de que nada adiantaria suspirar ou reclamar do que estava acontecendo, jogou seus cobertores para o lado, forçando suas pernas, que já a obedecia consideravelmente e pediu ajuda à prima para sentar-se em sua cadeira de rodas. Uma que logo ela não precisaria usar mais.  
  
Se fosse há alguns anos, ela estaria totalmente feliz em saber que recuperara grande parte de seus movimentos em tão pouco tempo. Mas agora... Agora havia muito mais do que a simples vida que ela levara depois do seu "acidente".  
  
Tomoyo: 'Já vai começar com seus exercícios? Ainda é muito cedo...'  
  
Sakura (determinada): 'Quero ainda este mês poder andar sem esta cadeira... Nem que tiver que usar muletas.' Tomoyo sorriu lindamente, Sakura era a menina mais corajosa e determinada que conhecia, mesmo que ainda tivesse aquele ar tímido e delicado. Com certeza era uma guerreira, fosse em um campo de batalha, fosse na vida.  
  
Tomoyo (já empurrando a cadeira): 'Então vamos logo, temos muito que fazer. Como Meylin-chan está ajudando Li-san, cabe a mim a sua melhora. Meylin- chan conta comigo, hein?!' E balançou levemente a mão no ombro da prima que riu com as palavras. Como era bom ouvir Sakura rir de novo...  
  
# # #  
  
Eriol tomava chá calmamente na sala de estar da mansão. As chamas crepitavam lentamente na lareira, assim como fora no dia que decidira finalmente agir.  
  
Tanta coisa acontecera desde então... O resgate de Yelan, as forças drenadas depois de ter que gastá-la no resgate e na recuperação da maga chinesa e finalmente sua chegada no Japão.  
  
Não fora fácil salvar a senhora... Mas muito mais difícil foi contar aquela história para seus amigos. Principalmente para Syaoran... E por que não para Sakura? Havia muito mais naquele conto que ele não julgara correto contar... Não cabia a ele decidir o destino dos dois, apenas a eles mesmos.  
  
Voz masculina (sarcasticamente): 'Pensando em mim?'  
  
Eriol (depois de tomar um gole, sorrindo): 'Não, meu caro, só penso em você quando estou no banheiro.'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo irônico, aproximando-se do amigo): 'Engraçadinho... Pelo menos eu sei que pensa em mim.' Disse em um tom cínico, como fora o de seu amigo.  
  
Eriol (voltando seus olhos para o chinês que se sentava pesadamente): 'Já está se esforçando desse jeito?'  
  
Syaoran (encostando-se confortavelmente no encosto da poltrona): 'Nada que alguns minutos de descanso não possam recuperar.' E fechou os olhos, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.  
  
Eriol (olhando o amigo cautelosamente): 'Você sabe que ainda não recuperou todas as forças, não é?'  
  
Syaoran (abrindo os olhos lentamente): 'Isso não quer dizer que não possa treinar... O ferimento ainda dói, mas já está praticamente cicratrizado.'  
  
Eriol (voltando a tomar seu chá): 'Impressiona-me a rapidez como seus machucados se cicatrizam. Não faz nem um mes que você esteve entre a vida e a morte... Agora já está inteiro.' Syaoran fechou sua expressão com o comentário.  
  
Syaoran (olhando seriamente o amigo): 'Isso também me intriga, Eriol. Quando Saigo me atingiu, pude jurar que não iria sobreviver. Apaguei totalmente, não via, nem ouvia, nem sentia nada. Só que... Não sei quanto tempo depois, senti vida em mim, como se energia fluísse em minhas veias invés de sangue...'  
  
Eriol (olhando fixamente o amigo): 'Você não conversou com Sakura sobre aquele dia ainda, conversou?' Syaoran fez uma expressão de desgosto quando ouviu tal nome.  
  
Syaoran (resmungando): 'Por que eu deveria falar com aquela fal...' Diante do olhar sério de Eriol, Syaoran resolveu não terminar a palavra. Não seria recomendável irritar o inglês no estado que se encontrava, por mais difícil que parecia fazê-lo, já que Eriol era o cúmulo da calma. Mas quando se tratava de Sakura, Eriol sabia ser mais firme e às vezes duro, para defendê- la.  
  
Syaoran sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido e uma sensação estranha em seu peito... Pensar em Sakura... Sendo defendida por outro alguém... Parecia tão estranho quanto pensar em um elefante voando. Riu internamente... Que comparação estranha...  
  
Eriol (fechando os olhos enquanto terminava seu chá): 'Sakura saberá te explicar melhor que eu o que o fez sentir de tal maneira... Deveria parar com esta briga tola e perguntar para ela. Posso te garantir que sua recuperação súbita tem muito a ver com o que você sentiu naquela noite.  
  
Invés de reclamar novamente, como seria o mais comum da parte do jovem chinês, este ficou quieto, como se analisasse a proposta. Ainda sentia grande raiva da jovem feiticeira... Mas, por quê não admitir, sentia muito mais curiosidade em saber o que havia ocorrido naquela luta. Sabia que fora ferido gravemente por Saigo, tinha certeza absoluta que iria morrer, no entanto, não foi o que ocorreu... E isso o intrigava demais.  
  
Eriol (cruzando seus dedos em seu colo e encarando o amigo): 'Só que agora eu tenho outro assunto a tratar com você...'  
  
O guerreiro chinês voltou de seus pensamentos e olhou o amigo. Novamente estava sério, mas era uma seriedade diferente. Se a primeira tinha um certo ar de raiva, irritação, que Eriol jamais admitiria ter sentido, agora era um ar preoupado, deveria ser um assunto, talvez, mais delicado. Endireitou- se na poltrona e observou o inglês, esperando que ele concluísse o que começara. E foi isso que o mago fez.  
  
Eriol: 'Quando falávamos sobre o que estava ocorrendo... Sobre suas origens, o clã Li e o que ocorreu com sua mãe... Percebi que você ficou bastante tenso quando Yelan disse quem era o Segundo Grande Líder e arrisco- me a dizer que não foi por saber que era você.'  
  
O rapaz que ouvia sorriu internamente, mesmo que amargamente. Eriol, com certeza absoluta, era muito, muito perspicaz. Fora apenas um momento, um mísero segundo, mas ele não deixara passar. Eriol percebera, em pouco tempo, a cara de espanto de Syaoran quando ouviu sua mãe pronunciar o nome de seu pai.  
  
Syaoran (fingindo-se indiferente): 'E qual o problema?'  
  
Eriol (soltando um leve suspiro sarcástico): 'Não me enganei, não é?' Syaoran não respondeu, apenas continuou a encarar o amigo. 'Quando o assunto é Li Shang, você fica pior do que quando falamos sobre sentimentos.' Por que será que Syoaran teve a leve impressão que ele se referia à Sakura?  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Talvez por que eu o odeie mais que à ela?' Eriol sorriu com o comentário.  
  
Eriol (encostando-se no encosto de sua poltrona): 'Se a questão é ódio... Então acho que não devo me preocupar.' Syaoran estreitou os olhos.  
  
Syaoran: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?' Eriol mantinha o mesmo sorriso enigmático, aquele mesmo que tanto irritava Syaoran. Mas para não fazê-lo demais dessa vez, resolveu responder.  
  
Eriol: 'Se você diz odiar seu pai mais do que à Sakura... Então, provavelmente, você está sendo irônico... Logo, eu não devo me preocupar.' Syaoran levantou uma sombrancelha com a observação. 'Oras, creio que você saiba que quando falamos com ironia, dizemos uma coisa querendo se referir ao exato oposto dela.'  
  
Syaoran (impaciente): 'Eu sei muito bem o que é ironia, Eriol. Não se preocupe em me avisar.' Eriol segurou o riso. 'O que não consigo compreender é... De onde você tirou a idéia de que eu, Li Syaoran, esteja interessado naquela japonesa? E muito mais... Como ousa dizer que não é ódio o que sinto por aquele covarde que eu tenho vergonha de chamar de pai.'  
  
Eriol (fechando o sorriso): 'Há muito mais do que covardia nessa história, Li... E se eu não sou o indicado para falar sobre esse assunto, pelo menos o sou para falar sobre Sakura... E ela não fez nada a mais do que julgou correto para você se achar no direito de sentir ódio por ela.'  
  
Syaoran (virando o rosto): 'Meu pai foi um covarde, Eriol. E você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso...' Fugiu ligeiramente do assunto.  
  
Eriol (sorrindo com a atitude do amigo): 'Sei o que você me contou, Xiao Lang... Mas isso não é suficiente. Você já se perguntou por que razão ele agiu daquela maneira?'  
  
Syaoran (voltando seu rosto com raiva para o amigo): 'Sei que ele foi um covarde! Que perdeu uma luta contra Tai Ming! E para poupar sua vida, jurou ir embora do clã aos pés do seu inimigo!' Nesse ponto Syaoran já sentia as faces vermelhas de raiva e vergonha do pai... Nunca agiria daquela maneira... Nunca permitiria se vencer! E se assim fosse, jamais pediria clemência de maneira tão covarde e sem honra como seu pai fizera. Se tivesse que morrer, morreria! Mas jamais permitiria que seu inimigo o fizesse pedir clemência!  
  
Eriol (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): 'Você apenas encherga o que seus olhos vêem, meu caro...'  
  
Syaoran (ainda com raiva): 'Eu vejo aquilo que senti! Aquilo que sofri! Aquilo que me fez sentir tamanha humilhação! Eu vejo os risos e o desprezo dos outros membros do clã quando sabem que sou filho de Li Shang, aquele que implorou clemência em batalha e fugiu, deixando mulher e filhos!'  
  
Eriol (olhando compreensivamente para Syaoran): 'Sei que não foi fácil, Xiao Lang... E sei que você é o último que merece ser tratado com indiferença ou desprezo... Conheço seu potencial e sei que você será um grande líder no futuro... Mas nem todos sabem disso e assim como você está fazendo, eles só vêem o que está diante dos seus olhos. No entanto, não me agrada nada crer que você pensa como estas pessoas sem sabedoria e sem o valor que tanto você quanto seu pai têm.'  
  
Syaoran (abaixando os olhos e falando quase em um sussurro): 'Se meu pai tivesse sido tão valoroso... Jamais eu teria que ver minha mãe chorar escondida de mim e minhas irmãs.'  
  
Por um momento... Eriol não soube o que falar... Ou talvez achou melhor não falar... Se Syaoran um dia pudesse ou tivesse que saber de toda sua história, não seria ele quem iria contar... Não cabia a ele... "Novamente" Concluiu Eriol com um suspiro pesaroso.  
  
# # #  
  
Gotas de suor desciam por sua face, pescoço e seu peito nu. Depois de mais um salto realizado com maestria ele pousou como uma pluma no chão e apoiou sua espada no mesmo, respirando fundo, revigorando suas forças. Olhou para o enorme jardim da propriedade, talvez não tão grande como o da sua, mas certamente mais acolhedor. Estivera treinando ali por longos minutos, talvez horas, isso ele não sabia precisar.  
  
Depois de mais um longo suspiro, novamente retomou sua posição de ataque, sua espada ao lado de sua cabeça, dando um ar arisco e selvagem ao seu ser, como um lobo, prestes a atacar sua presa. No entanto, seu objetivo não era tão violento. Ele, ao menos, pretendia golpear com mais força, com mais rapidez, com mais agilidade, apenas saltar mais alto e com mais vivacidade, superar seus limites, alcançar as barreiras que o prendiam à classe dos simples mortais e poder dizer que foi o melhor; Mais que isso, fazer jus ao seu título de melhor e acabar com seu tormento e das pessoas que amava ao derrotar aquele que era o motivo de seu treino.  
  
Ele golpeou, atacou e defendeu, contudo, seu inimigo era apenas o ar, um inimigo invisível; mas o ar tem suas artimanhas e seus aliados e a gravidade era um deles. Esta dura e sem compaixão, o obrigava em tempos e tempos parar, relaxar e subir ás alturas novamente, para mais uma vez ter de tocar o solo.  
  
Mais um e mais outro golpe vieram e seu suor agora refletia a luz do sol em seu corpo definido pelos anos de treino. Um enorme curativo se fazia visível, talvez apagando um pouco do brilho em sua pele, talvez incomodando demais a ele.  
  
E foi este mesmo curativo, na verdade, este mesmo ferimento encoberto pelo primeiro, que o obrigou a parar mais uma vez. A dor não era lasciva, mas era forte, teimava em repuxar seu corpo e sua pele recém cicatrizada e mais uma vez ele apoiou a espada no chão, respirando mais ofegante do que antes.  
  
Uma presença chamou sua atenção, obrigando-o, por orgulho, a recuperar a austeridade ligeiramente perdida pelo momento de descanço.  
  
Syaoran: 'O que quer?' A jovem, aquele vulto que observava atentamente ao guerreiro minutos antes, vacilou um pouco antes de finalmente conseguir voz para responder.  
  
Sakura: 'É tarde, Li. Todos estão na sala conversando e sentem sua ausência...'  
  
Syaoran: 'Voltarei quando achar propício.' Talvez não rude, mas certamente não educado.  
  
Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'Treinar por tanto tempo apenas o fará gastar energias à toa... Seu ferimento irá abrir e...'  
  
Syaoran (interrompendo-a e voltando-se para encará-la): 'O que irá acontecer comigo só diz respeito a mim.'  
  
Sakura (desviando o olhar, enquanto girava sua cadeira de rodas para sair dali): 'Faça o que achar melhor...'  
  
Um momento de dúvida, um segundo de vacilo antes que ele resolvesse falar.  
  
Syaoran: 'Você...' A jovem parou no mesmo instante. 'Eu... Queria agradecer...' A jovem prendeu a respiração por um segundo, supresa, e em seguida voltou-se novamente para o rapaz com olhar inquisitor. O rapaz respirou fundo diante do olhar atento e profundo daqueles olhos verdes. 'Por ter me salvo... Contra os ninja e...' Como era difícil fazer aquilo... 'Por oferecer sua ajuda em me ajudar contra Tai Ming.' Pronto, havia falado.  
  
Contudo, Syaoran se sentiu extremamente ansioso, o que não deveria, já que havia dito o que estava tentando falar há mais de dois meses, desde a última conversa com Eriol, quando conversaram sobre a jovem e seu pai. Mas era assim que ele se sentia... Expectativa definiria melhor ainda... Ele queria saber o que ela sentia, o que ela achava, o que diria e este pensamento perdubou-lhe a alma: E o ódio que sentia pela jovem japonesa?  
  
Sakura olhou atentamente para o rapaz, sem se mover, há uns três metros de distância dele, os mesmo metros que estava quando chegou ali e viu-o lutar. Ela olhava-o com apreensão, buscando um sinal de ironia ou de maldade em sua voz, mas nada havia, apenas sinceridade. Ele agradecia... E ela não compreendia exatamente por quê, já que não fora ela que...  
  
Sakura: 'Não fui eu que o salvei...' Syaoran voltou o olhar que desviara segundos antes para a jovem, dúvida podia ser vista em sua expressão. Sakura respirou fundo antes de continuar. 'Não fui eu que o salvei da morte quando Saigo o atacou...'  
  
Syaoran (não compreendendo): 'Mas como? Se só havia nós ali... Tsukishiro e Touya não chegaram há tempo, eles já me falaram isso... Disseram-me que você não contou nada, apenas estava caída ao meu lado e ao de Saigo, com sang...' No entanto, Syaoran não terminou a frase... Sabia que fora Sakura a responsável pela morte do ninja. Mas será que ela já teria aceitado tal idéia? Aparentemente, não. Não pela expressão de dor que ele viu de relance nos olhos dela, que logo passaram.  
  
Sakura: 'Com sangue em meu corpo, eu sei. Sangue de um homem... De um homem que eu matei.' Terminou ela com determinação. Já aceitara o fato de tê-lo feito, mas nada a fazia se acostumar totalmente com a idéia. Em sua infância, jamais pensara por um segundo, que seria capaz de tirar a vida de alguém. Contudo, na vida somos obrigados a tomar certas decisões, duras ou não. Se não fosse o ninja, seria ela... E até mesmo Syaoran. Sakura recuperou a postura antes de continuar. 'Mas mesmo assim... Não fui eu que o salvei.'  
  
Syaoran (ainda sem entender): 'Então... Como?'  
  
Sakura (encarando-o): 'Quando finalmente a luta acabou... Eu estava esgotada, preste a desmaiar, enquanto achava que você estava morto.' Visto a dúvida no olhar do rapaz, a moça continuou. 'Mas eis que... Eis que um vulto entrou na sala e me falou que estava errada... O mesmo vulto que me salvou de Saigo quando ele me usara como escudo contra você.' O jovem arregalou os olhos.  
  
Syaoran (com as faces contraídas): 'E quem era ele?'  
  
Sakura (sorrindo fracamente): 'Ela... Era ela, não ele... Não sei quem é. Apenas sei que ela disse que você ainda estava vivo, que apenas lhe faltava energia para suportar a fraqueza e a dor até que alguém te socorresse.' Fez uma leve pausa antes de continuar. 'Como eu já estava sem energias, me desesperei. Mas ela se abaixou até seu corpo, estendido no chão, e forneceu sua própria energia para salvá-lo.'  
  
Sakura contou a história rapidamente, querendo logo sair dali. Quando terminou, achou que já podia ir, as dúvidas dele já estava cessadas e agora ele podia entender como sobreviveu. Contudo, quando olhou para o rosto do rapaz mais uma vez, ficou confusa... Confusa quando... Quando viu Li Xiao Lang sorrindo singelamente para ela.  
  
A jovem ficou desnorteada... Quantas vezes já vira aquele sorriso? Poucas... Se não, nenhuma. Não era escárnio, ironia, ou qualquer sentimento relacionado. Era um sorriso calmo, carinhoso, um agradecimento silencioso que ela não compreendia.  
  
Sakura (olhando-o, confusa): 'O que...' Mas não sabia o que perguntar, apenas ficou olhando-o.  
  
Por sua vez, Syaoran não via dúvidas em seu ato. Apesar de dever estar mais preocupado com as palavras dela – sobre a revelação a respeito da mulher misteriosa, aquela que o fez sentir energia circulando em seu corpo, o que o fizera ficar vários e vários dias sem entender o que ocorrera – ele nem ao menos se lembrava direito de tal ocorrido. Syaoran sorria sim... Mas não por finalmente saber da verdade...  
  
Syaoran: 'Você... Ficou desesperada?' Sakura arregalou os olhos enquanto prendia a respiração. Finalmente compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. Como fora idiota! Como se deixara soltar tais palavras?! Era apenas dizer "Como eu já estava sem energias não pude ajudar." Mas não, sua boca era grande demais para falar só aquilo... Ou era seu coração que falara mais alto no momento?  
  
Sakura desviou o olhar dele, não podendo encará-lo, não depois do que falou. Girou a cadeira sem responder à pergunta do rapaz, sairia dali sem precisar passar por outra situação embaraçosa.  
  
Porém...  
  
Syaoran: 'Você...' Sakura manteve a cabeça abaixada por vergonha, ainda de costas. Mas novamente... Novamente se viu obrigada a voltar a encará-lo. 'Você ainda não me deu chance...' O que ele queria dizer? Encarou-o, confusa e ele sorriu de lado 'Chance de ter minha revanche.'  
  
Sakura ficou surpresa por um instante. Na verdade, por vários segundos. Estava surpresa demais. Primeiro, desde quando ele voltara a falar com ela? Segundo, que história era essa de revanche? Terceiro, mesmo com aquele sorriso debochado... Ele ficava tão... Ai ai! Pare de pensar besteiras Sakura!  
  
Syaoran (percebendo o olhar confuso da moça): 'Você me venceu uma vez, nas montanhas, depois eu te venci. Estamos empatados, eu quero a revanche.' Ah, então era isso. Sakura forçou um sorriso, antes de responder.  
  
Sakura: 'Creio que, infelizmente, ainda não posso realizar sua vontade, Li.' Fez alusão ao seu estado físico e Syaoran logo entendeu.  
  
Syaoran: 'Eu também não me recuperei totalmente. Mas fica aqui o meu desafio.'  
  
Sakura (acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça): 'Talvez em um ou dois meses eu consiga voltar a andar sem ajuda, de acordo com Meylin. Acho que é tempo relativamente suficiente para eu ter alguma condição de enfrentá-lo.' Syaoran apenas afirmou que sim e dessa vez foi Sakura quem sorriu de lado. 'Pois mesmo que eu não tenha recobrado minha musculatura, não devo precisar de todo meu potencial para vencê-lo.'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado e cruzando os braços): 'Eu esperarei pacientemente para provar como você está errada.' Sakura devolveu o sorriso e logo voltou a se virar, pronta para entrar na casa. Syaoran apenas observou-a sair dali.  
  
Sakura: 'Não demore muito. Já fiz um grande favor para Eriol vindo te chamar.'  
  
Syaoran não pôde deixar de sorrir com o comentário. Eriol não prestava mesmo, não perdia uma oportunidade para tentar fazê-los se reconciliar. Contudo, logo seu sorriso se fechou, por mais que tivesse conversado com Sakura agora, isso não fazia com que se esquecesse do que ocorreu. Ela mentira e como dissera já várias vezes para si mesmo, talvez em uma tentativa de fixar isso na mente, ele jamais a perdoaria.  
  
Em seguida, Syaoran voltou-se para o outro lado, apertando sua espada nas mãos e voltando a realizar seus golpes marciais. Um pouco mais de treino não faria mal a ninguém.  
  
# # #  
  
Era tarde da noite quando ela sentiu necessidade de aliviar sua sede. Vestiu seus pequenos chinelos bordados e colocou um robbie branco com alguns tons em violeta por cima de sua camisola na mesma tonalidade. Saiu lentamente e silenciosamente de seu quarto, para não acordar ninguém. Logo desceu as escadas a caminho da cozinha.  
  
Contudo, uma luz a fez parar na metade de seu trajeto, há alguns metros de si, onde ficava uma das salas da casa, saía por baixo da porta luzes, claramente luzes de uma lareira. Por um momento hesitou, talvez fosse melhor deixar quem estivesse ali em paz, virou-se novamente para seu caminho e voltou a andar, relutantemente, sua curiosidade falando alto.  
  
...  
  
Minutos depois de aliviar sua sede, ela voltou por onde veio, quase esquecida da luz no corredor. Mas aquela chama estava tentando-a a observar o que ocorria na sala ao lado e dessa vez, com sua sede já cessada, nada pôde fazê-la recuar e ela abriu lentamente a porta do aposento.  
  
A chama da lareira dançava calmamente, colocando tons entre vermelho e amarelo pelo salão que, sem o fogo, estaria totalmente escuro na noite. Ela andou alguns passos, procurando alguém que estivesse ali, duvidando que tivessem esquecido a lareira acesa.  
  
Voz masculina: 'A que devo a honra da companhia?' A moça levou um susto considerável, colocando a mão pálida em seu peito. Respirou fundo por segundos, tentando controlar as batidas velozes que o susto causou-lhe. O dono da voz levantou-se da poltrona em que estivera sentado, oculto anteriormente para ela, uma vez que o assento estava de costas para a entrada da sala e de frente para a lareira. Os belos olhos azuis dele encontraram os violetas da moça. 'Sinto muito se a assustei, Tomoyo.'  
  
Tomoyo olhou levemente assustada para o jovem inglês, mas logo seu susto inicial começou a passar. Assim que pôde controlar sua respiração ela analisou melhor o rapaz, este vestia um longo robbie azul marinho de seda que cobria seu pijama azul claro, seus cabelos estavam alinhados como sempre e em seu pé havia chinelos de inverno como os dela. Entretando, o que chamou a atenção da jovem foram os olhos do rapaz, que pela primeira vez, ela podia dizer com certeza, não estavam encobertos pelos aros finos dos óculos do inglês. Belos olhos azuis ele tinha.  
  
Eriol (sorrindo para a jovem enquanto esta o analisava): 'Não fui eu a causa da sua "caminhada noturna" pela casa, foi?'  
  
Tomoyo (parando de analisá-lo e olhando-o nos olhos): 'De maneira nenhuma, Eriol-san. Tive sede e vim buscar um copo de água.' Eriol manteve o sorriso e Tomoyo não soube mais o que falar, por um momento as palavras fugindo de sua boca. Desde quando agia dessa maneira? 'Está sem sono?'  
  
Eriol: 'Sim... Estive pensando em alguns problemas e perdi o sono. Vim me aquecer enquanto buscava pelo por ele.' À menção da palavra "problema" Tomoyo imediatamente assossiou-a com a prima. Uma vez que era só isso que Sakura tinha nos últimos tempos.  
  
Tomoyo (ligeiramente vacilante): 'Por acaso... Por acaso estes problemas têm a ver com Sakura?' Eriol sorriu com a perspicácia da jovem. Movimentou- se para o lado levantando uma de suas mãos educadamente.  
  
Eriol: 'Gostaria de se juntar a mim por um momento? Ou estou atrapalhando seu sono?'  
  
Tomoyo (aproximando-se do jovem): 'Acho que prefiro ficar aqui uns instantes.' A possibilidade de ouvir um pouco sobre o que estava ocorrendo com Sakura e que ela, Tomoyo, pouco entendia, foi mais forte do que sua vontade de dormir e ela se sentou ao lado da poltrona de Eriol, em outra. O mago sorriu e se juntou à jovem.  
  
Eriol (depois de um momento de silêncio): 'Sim.' Tomoyo olhou interrogativa para o jovem e ele logo continuou. 'Meus pensamentos estavam nos problemas de Sakura... E de outras pessoas também.'  
  
Tomoyo (sorrindo tristemente): 'Nos problemas entre Sakura e Li, você quer dizer, não?' Eriol não respondeu a pergunta, Tomoyo já sabia a resposta.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por vários instantes, antes que a jovem conseguisse encontrar coragem para dizer o que pretendia.  
  
Tomoyo: 'Eu sinto... Eu sinto tanto medo por Sakura-chan.' Eriol resolveu não interromper, parecia que a jovem diria algo mais e não seria ele que iria impedir. 'Desde que Sakura se viu envolvida com magia e feitiços... Ela só tem sofrido.' A jovem falou com pesar, mas quase em um sussurro. Eriol gostaria de confortá-la, contudo, as palavras dela eram verdadeiras e ele não podia fazer nada contra isso. 'Primeiro o perigo que ela corria atrás das cartas, depois o juízo final, a luta contra você; em seguida aquela viagem maluca para as montanhas na China, que quase me matou de preocupação pelas poucas notícias e nenhuma visita...' Fez uma leve pausa, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. 'Então a morte do pai... A perda dos movimentos... A esperança perdida por vários anos... O reencontro com Li, que quase a fez ficar louca tentando se manter oculta a ele... E finalmente... Finalmente o dia em que ela matou pela primeira vez...'  
  
Um silêncio incômodo surgiu, Eriol não se atrevia a olhar a jovem, seu sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto, enquanto Tomoyo deixava as lágrimas descerem sem barreiras por seu alvo rosto.  
  
Era tão triste tudo o que ocorrera com sua querida prima, queria tanto poder ajudá-la, confortá-la, evitar que ela sofresse... Mas nada podia fazer, era uma simples humana, sem poderes, sem magia, sem, nem ao menos, força física. Contudo, ali, ao seu lado, estava alguém que sempre tivera o poder de ajudar Sakura, mas nada fez, não esteve nem ao menos presente quando ela perdeu o pai...  
  
Tomoyo olhou subitamente com um ódio incontido para Eriol. Se não fosse pela aparição dele, se não fosse por aquelas malditas cartas que o Mago Clow, que um dia ele fora, criara, se não fosse pela insistência dela ir para as montanhas... Nada... Nada... Nada disso teria acontecido!  
  
Tomoyo (com amargura na voz): 'Você... Você é culpado pelas tristezas na vida de Sakura...' Eriol não se manifestou diante do desabafo da jovem, simplesmente manteve seu olhar no fogo, ligeiramente abaixado. 'Sem essas malditas cartas, sem essa maldita magia, sem esses malditos poderes que você quis que ela possuísse! Nada disso precisava estar acontecendo, nada!' Ela soltou, quase não podendo conter o tom na voz, independente da hora que era. Mantinha suas mãos firmemente apoiadas no colo, enquanto sua cabeça estava abaixada, evitando que ele pudesse ver suas lágrimas.  
  
Apenas os soluços da jovem podiam ser escutados na sala. Nada mais.  
  
Tomoyo (tentando controlar suas lágrimas): 'E você nem ao menos esteve presente quando ela perdeu o pai... Nada fez quando ela estava preste a matar um homem!' Nesse momento a jovem voltou o olhar para o jovem, que neste segundo tinha a cabeça totalmente abaixada, seus olhos fechados, uma leve expressão de pesar em seu rosto. 'Você não é o amigo que sempre disse ser! Você a abandonou! Você a deixou no momento mais difícil! Eu vi o tanto que ela chorou! Eu vi o tanto que ela sofreu! Você nunca vai saber o que foi ter que ver a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo morrendo de tristeza a cada dia.' Tomoyo se controlava, ou pelo menos tentava, com todas as suas forças para não gritar e pular no pescoço do rapaz. Era tudo o que ela desejava fazer no momento, mas que sua moral, ou qualquer sentimento de amizade, evitava que ela concretizasse.  
  
Diante das últimas palavras da jovem, um leve sobressalto se fez perceptível no corpo de Eriol. "Você nunca vai saber o que foi ter que ver a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo morrendo de tristeza a cada dia." Sim... Talvez ele nunca tivesse sentido aquilo... Talvez ele nunca tivesse amado alguém suficientemente para saber o que era aquilo. Seus guardiões, seus amigos, seus únicos amigos, já que, nem ao menos, tinha família... Será que eles tinham tão pouca importância assim na vida dele? Será que era justo o que a jovem dizia... "A pessoa que você mais ama no mundo..." Será que existia alguém assim para ele?  
  
Tomoyo secou suas lágrimas com força, seu rosto branco como a neve vermelho pela raiva desabafada. Em seguida, a moça levantou-se de sua poltrona, sem poder mais ficar na presença do rapaz. Não suportava mais aquele clima... Levantou-se e começou a dar passos para se retirar...  
  
Contudo, uma mão carinhosamente segurou seu pulso, impedindo que ela continuasse. Tomoyo parou no mesmo lugar, ainda com a cabeça baixa.  
  
Eriol (quase em um sussurro): 'Você está certa...' A jovem ficou ligeiramente surpresa, enquanto Eriol levantou-se, ainda coma a cabeça abaixada, atrás da jovem. 'E eu sinto muito...'  
  
Eriol segurou mais firmemente o pulso da jovem e esta se virou para o rapaz, tentando buscar o que ele sentia nos olhos deste. E ela encontrou o olhar dele e se surpreendeu, se não... Se arrependeu do que disse. Os olhos do mago inglês continham tristeza, dor, angústia, num misto tão intenso que doeu no coração da jovem vê-lo daquela maneira.  
  
Eriol (olhando-a com pesar): 'Eu não estive presente quando Sakura precisou... Eu... Ele... O mago Clow que um dia eu fui... Foi o responsável pelas cartas que hoje são de Sakura, portanto, também são minha responsabilidade... Eu não a consolei quando deveria... Eu...' Eriol parou por um segundo, olhando profundamente nos olhos violetas e agora vermelhos de lágrimas de Tomoyo. 'Eu falhei... Eu falhei com uma das pessoas que eu mais amo... A pessoa que você mais ama...' Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer. 'Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito e... Estou aqui para reparar meus erros...'  
  
Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar do outro. Tomoyo tentando se controlar para não abraçá-lo e pedir perdão pelas palavras duras. Ele tentando buscar conforto nos olhos dela.  
  
Eriol: 'Eu peço perdão... Para Sakura... E para você... Peço perdão e... Peço... Ajuda...' Falou pausadamente, buscando as palavras certas. 'Eu não quero falhar de novo, Tomoyo... Nem com Sakura... E nem com você...' Dessa vez a jovem não pôde mais se segurar e se aproximou, mesmo que lentamente, do rapaz. Este não se moveu, até que sentiu os braços dela rodearem sua cintura.  
  
Eriol devolveu o abraço, tentando buscar ajuda, tentando buscar apoio para suportar todo a obrigação que seus poderes o faziam ter para consigo e para com os outros. Abraçou Tomoyo com força, abaixando levemente a cabeça ao lado esquerdo do pescoço dela.  
  
Um misto de calor e conforto tomou conta do coração e do corpo dos dois jovens angustiados. Tomoyo não sabia identificar com exatidão o que seria aquilo e nem mesmo Eriol. Só sabiam que queriam ficar assim o tanto que pudessem, o tanto que o outro permitisse. Confortando e buscando conforto nos braços do outro.  
  
Ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que se viram obrigados a afrouxar o abraço, talvez com medo da reação daquele(a) a sua frente. Contudo, mantiveram seus braços envolta um do outro, olhando-se nos olhos, um pouco da angústia e da dor abandonando-os.  
  
Os olhos de um chamavam pelos do outro e eles se sentiam atraídos, cada vez mais. Eriol aproximou lentamente seu rosto do da jovem, enquanto esta levantava o seu próprio, assim como seus pés, inconscientemente.  
  
Eriol olhou para aquelas orbes violetas como se estas clamassem pelas suas azuis, poucos centímetros do rosto de Tomoyo. Mas ele logo percebeu o que estava fazendo e e alterou levemente sua trajetória, chegando mais perto e raspando sua face levemente na face esquerda dela, enquanto alcançava o ouvido da jovem.  
  
Eriol (em um sussurro): 'Obrigado...' Tomoyo sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e o rapaz logo voltou sua face para olhá-la nos olhos, os seus um pouco menos pesados de tristeza. Sorriu calmamente para a jovem, que ainda se mantinha levemente tensa pelo carinho que o suspiro em seu ouvido fizera, e soltou- se lentamente dela.  
  
A garota ficou parada em seu lugar, olhando o rapaz com expressão levemente alterada de surpresa e ele cumprimentou-a do modo educadamente inglês, beijando ternamente a mão dela. Em seguida olhou-a mais uma vez nos olhos e se retirou.  
  
Enquanto Tomoyo não se viu possibilitada em fazer nada por alguns segundos. Assim que pôde, voltou-se para a porta e saiu lentamente pelo mesmo caminho que o jovem inglês fizera momentos antes dela.  
  
# # #  
  
Mais ou menos um mês se passara desde o último encontro entre Sakura e Syaoran no jardim da casa. A jovem, finalmente, conseguira dormir algumas noites sem ter aqueles pesadelos. Não sabia por qual motivo, mas se aliviava pela oportunidade adiquirida.  
  
E para preencher mais sua satisfação, finalmente ela estava conseguindo andar sem a ajuda das muletas. Sim, pois, há aproximadamente quinze dias, ela parara de usar a cadeira de rodas e agora, nem as muletas se faziam tão necessárias.  
  
Meylin estava assombrada com os progressos de sua paciente, mas ficava feliz, ao menos. Ela estivera certa (mais uma vez se cabava) o problema de Sakura estava mais relacionado com o psicológico dela que com o físico. Mais algumas sessões e Sakura poderia se ver livre de Meylin, ao que a jovem japonesa protestava veemente, pois não era porque ela poderia andar que ela iria querer se ver longe da nova amiga; ao que Meylin respondia com um sorriso envergonhado.  
  
Meylin (segurando uma das pernas de Sakura, empurrando-a contra a barriga desta): 'Mais força, Sakura, precisa desatrofiar mais um pouco seus movimentos.' Sakura estava deitada em uma cama enquanto Meylin jogava seu próprio peso em cima da perna da jovem.  
  
Sakura (com os olhos fechados para tentar suportar a dor): 'Pelo menos quando eu não podia andar, eu também não sentia dor... Ai!'  
  
Meylin (forçando mais ainda): 'Pare de reclamar tanto e termine o exercício. Mais uma semana e você se vê livre de tudo isso.'  
  
Sakura (com um sorriso forçado no rosto): 'Se uma semana significa "pouco" para você... Pode ter certeza que para mim não é! Ai!!!' Dessa vez um estralo se fez ouvir e Sakura quase berrou com Meylin.  
  
Meylin (sorrindo de lado): 'Não falei que ainda estava precisando de mais um pouco?' Sakura teve que se segurar para não xingar sua fisioterapeuta.  
  
Tomoyo (entrando no aposento): 'Pausa para o lanche!' Finalmente alguém aparecia para salvá-la, concluiu Sakura.  
  
Sakura (sentando-se assim que Meylin a soltou): 'Finalmente alguém aparece para acabar com a tortura medieval que a carrasca Meylin estava fazendo com a pobre e indefesa Sakura.' Disse Sakura dramaticamente, Tomoyo riu, equanto Meylin olhou de lado para a paciente.  
  
Meylin (sussurrando perigosamente): 'Ainda nem fui buscar o chicote e o iron maiden (#)'. Sakura engoliu em seco, enquanto Tomoyo segurava o riso.  
  
Tomoyo se sentia bem mais leve depois da conversa com Eriol, ao que todos, inclusive Sakura, notaram, apesar de não terem sabido de tal conversa. Eriol e ela estavam mais próximos e diariamente, antes do café-da-manhã, se uniam para dar uma volta pelo grande jardim da propriedade.  
  
O jovem inglês se mostrara mais do que um cavalheiro, era conhecedor de plantas medicinais e de pássaros e outros animais. Além de várias estórias medievais que encantaram a jovem. Contudo, era na música que eles mais se entendiam. Eriol tocava piano e tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre música clássica, a favorita da jovem japonesa. De tanto que conversavam sobre tal gosto em comum, que o jovem sugerira um pequeno recital em família, onde ela cantaria e ele tocaria piano. De início ela recusara, sua timidez falando mais alto, mas logo isso estava mudando e Eriol tinha quase certeza que logo a convenceria.  
  
Sakura adorou saber que eles estavam se entendendo. Por mais distraída que fosse, sabia da distância que Tomoyo teimava em manter de seu amigo, o motivo ela não conhecia (e nem conheceria, se dependesse do inglês e da prima). Mas a amizade estava fazendo bem à prima e isso era o que importava.  
  
Por outro lado, Tomoyo nutria um certo receio que Touya se incomodasse com as conversas, por mais que Sakura dissesse que fosse besteira da cabeça da jovem. E realmente era, pois Touya andava muito distante em seus próprios problemas e pensamentos para notar alguma diferença no comportamento da noiva. O que era lastimável, da parte de um noive e que Sakura teimava em dizer que se tornaria pior com o tempo se o irmão não tomasse consciência de que tal casamento não faria nenhum dos dois felizes.  
  
Entretanto, o importante agora era que a jovem de olhos violetas estava contente, mais leve e menos preocupada com os problemas da prima. Eriol estava ajudando-a a se acalmar, assim como ela fazia com ele.  
  
Meylin (balançando a mão na frente do rosto de Tomoyo): 'Oooi... Tem alguém aí?' Tomoyo voltou de seus pensamentos e olhou sem graça para a chinesa. Sakura segurou o riso ao ver a prima naquele estado, tendo uma idéia do que seria aquilo. Meylin olhou estranho para a amiga. 'Você anda passando tempo de mais com a Sakura, Tomoyo. Está ficando avoada igual a ela.'  
  
Sakura (parando de rir e olhando brava para a amiga): 'Ei!' Meylin teve que se abaixar para escapar da almofada que veio em sua direção.  
  
As três riram por algum tempo e logo se sentaram à mesa, para degustar o lanche que Tomoyo fizera para elas.  
  
# # #  
  
Era quase quatro horas quando Sakura finalmente se viu livre de Meylin. Depois do lanche que a prima lhes trouxe, a chinesa parecia ter redobrado as forças e a "tortura" se tornara pior. Mas ela não podia reclamar, finalmente conseguia andar sem a ajuda de nada e nem ninguém e isso era suficientemente bom para fazê-la se esquecer de qualquer tortura.  
  
E era justamente por esse motivo que ela andava sorridentemente pelo jardim de sua casa. Sakura andava com uma espécie de bastão em sua mão, caso viesse a se esforçar demais e precisasse de apoio. O que ela duvidava, já que seus treinos noturnos (além daqueles que tinha com Meylin) já tinham acabado com essa necessidade. Porém, Tomoyo era protetora demais para permitir tamanha "irresponsabilidade" e como Touya apoiava totalmente a noiva em tal ponto, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para evitar isso.  
  
Mas isso não era importante agora. Agora ela estava em seu jardim, aproveitando o vento, os pássaros e as flores que sua mãe tanto gostava. Sorriu com o pensamento, a mãe adorava as flores de seu jardim e por mais que ela não pudesse se lembrar da mãe, Touya e seu pai contaram bastante sobre ela para Sakura poder imaginar bastante coisa.  
  
Sakura encarou seu bastão por um momento, uma vontade de manejá-lo surgindo subitamente. Fazia tempo que não treinava com bastões, talvez fosse hora de recuperar o tempo perdido. Mestre Lan não gostaria nada de saber que ela não estava se esforçando... E ela podia sentir o peso do bastão de bambu dele em sua cabeça. Sorriu com o pensamento, enquanto, inconsicentemente, levou sua mão no alto da cabeça, onde lembrava-se com mais nitidez dos golpes de seu mestre.  
  
Esqueceu finalmente tais pensamentos e se encaminhou mais para o meio do jardim. Estava com suas roupas de exercícios e isso evitava qualquer tipo de incômodo que uma roupa feminina poderia lhe causar.  
  
Logo se posicionou em sua costumeira pose de ataque, enquanto o bastão seguia lateralmente pelo seu corpo, sua perna esquerda levemente dobrada e adiantada da outra. Respirou fundo enquanto buscava concentração e logo deu o primeiro golp...  
  
Voz masculina: 'Vejo que já está bem, não?' Sakura parou na metade do caminho e voltou-se para trás, mesmo que já soubesse de quem pertencia aquela voz debochada.  
  
Sakura: 'Bem o bastante para treinar um pouco... Li.' Disse para o jovem a sua frente, que sorriu de lado.  
  
Syaoran (descruzando os braços e se aproximando calmamente da jovem): 'Será que já está pronta para o nosso acerto de contas?' E parou a pouco menos de meio metro da jovem, que o olhou nos olhos, assim como ele fez com ela.  
  
Sakura (olhando-o seriamente e logo sorrindo de lado): 'Suficientemente bem para vencer você.'  
  
Syaoran sorriu no mesmo tom que a jovem e se afastou alguns metros de Sakura, posicionando-se com seu próprio bastão, que até segundos antes estava preso na lateral de sua cintura.  
  
Syaoran (olhando desafiadoramente para a garota): 'Isso é o que vamos ver.' Sakura sorriu e se posicionou também.  
  
# # #  
  
(Continua)  
  
28/06/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
(#) Iron Maiden, pelo o que me consta, é uma "máquina" de tortura medieval. Uma espécie de cabine (caixão) onde só cabe uma pessoa cheio de espetos. Se estiver errada, me consertem :)  
  
OBS.: Queria apenas por em destaque alguns pontos sobre a conversa entre Tomoyo e Eriol. Tomoyo estava bastante nervosa naquele momento e qualquer problema relacionado com Sakura é responsabilidade de alguém, na opinião dela. Tomoyo ama Sakura, talvez não como pensa amar, logo ela não mede conseqüências quando o assunto é a proteção da prima. Ela foi injusta com Eriol, talvez não estivesse totalmente errada, mas também não estava totalmente certa; como Eriol também se acha culpado, ele acabou ficando quieto enquanto a ouvia. Não havia um "árbitro" na discussão entre eles, logo não se pode dizer que apenas um estava certo. Como eu estou me acostumando a dizer: "justiça é subjetiva". Provavelmente retomarei este tópico nos capítulos seguintes, mas resolvi deixar claro esta parte.  
  
Comentários da autora: Prontinho! :) Para quem queria um pouco mais de "love" talvez tenha se decepcionado um pouco. Mas eu já dei uma boa dose de, digamos, romance entre Tomoyo e Eriol... Romance? Hehehe, o tempo dirá o que acontecera com este casal tão fofinho... Casal? Aiai, acho que já estou falando demais :P Para quem queria ver mais Sakura e Syaoran, infelizmente não deu para rolar nada mais que uma conversa "amistosa". Bom, os dois ainda estão relativamente brigados e eu precisava fazê-los se entender um pouco para depois... Depois fazer uma cena mais... Hm... Ao gosto da maioria :P Eu sei que vocês esperavam mais... Eu sinto muito... Mas isso foi tudo que deu para fazer. Mas esperem pacientemente, pois a luta entre Syaoran e Sakura não vai ficar só entre chutes e socos ¬-¬ (sorrindo maliciosamente). Mas! Já falei demais, né :P Espero algum comentariozinho óò sim???? Se quiserem mandar mail para mim, é marymarcato(arroba)hotmail.com. Ja ne!  
  
Agradecimentos: Bom, como o capítulo anterior foi mais explicativo, acho que não deu para insentivar muita gente :P Mas eu agradeço a todos que sempre me mandam um review ou e-mail pedindo a continuação :) Muito obrigada! É por vocês que eu continuo. Ah! E só para não dar o gostinho para a Miaka... Digamos que o Tai Ming vai ter "suas dúvidas" se ele devia ter feito tudo o que fez, só pra mim dar um gostinho para vocês mas não comprometer o mistério da história :P 


	15. Nós iremos nos entender um dia?

Não vou escrever muito aqui porque ainda tem uma nota gigante no final. Então eu apenas digo que fiz um capítulo tão grande para poder pedir que cheguemos, ainda neste capítulo, ao review número 100 (como eu sou modesta, né :P hehehe). Além de pedir ATENÇÃO aqui para que vocês leiam a nota final, acho que ela é importante :) Divirtam-se!  
  
# # #  
  
Capítulo15: Nós iremos nos entender um dia?  
  
# # #  
  
Ele arrastou levemente seu pé direito para frente, para melhor se equilibrar, enquanto seu olhar não desviava sequer um segundo do olhar da pessoa a sua frente. Sua arma estava posicionada como se fosse mais um membro de seu corpo e ele tinha que admitir que aquela a sua frente também possuía excelente técnica, independente do fato de fazer mais de anos que ele supunha que ela não tocava em uma arma de guerra.  
  
Ficaram longos segundos se encarando, travando uma guerra silenciosa, de espírito e de olhares. Qual seria o sinal do outro para atacar? Seria ele que deveria começar ou a pessoa a sua frente o faria primeiro? Observou com cautela a técnica do adversário, visão limitada devido ao fato de não terem trocado sequer um golpe. No entanto, suficiente para ele tirar algumas conclusões, como fraqueza de defesa ou de ataque.  
  
Eles usariam magia? Não sabia se iria ser assim, mas eles combinaram que aquele seria o grande desempate entre eles. Por que não haveriam de utilizar? Por alguns segundos ele planejou mentalmente como atacaria, seja física, seja psicológica, seja magicamente. Supunha que seu adversário fazia o mesmo e já tendo concluído seus próprios planos, não daria mais tempo algum para o outro finalizar os seus próprios.  
  
Sem avisar partiu para o ataque, um frontal, perigoso para si, mas também mortal para o adversário. Qualquer erro de estratégia significaria sua própria derrota. Entretanto, ele sabia o que fazia e, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu sua arma ser impedida pela do inimigo, se abaixou, pronto para dar uma rasteira, cuja foi evitada por um salto.  
  
Não deu tempo do outro nem ao menos pousar elegantemente ao chão e partiu para outro golpe, seu bastão seguiu reto ao longo de seu corpo, que só deu tempo da outra pessoa apenas virar seu corpo para a direita, em cento e oitenta graus.  
  
O rapaz sentiu sua guarda abaixada assim que seu ataque foi desviado e percebendo o golpe que levaria pelas costas caso não se movesse, o fez, rolando no chão alguns metros antes de se levantar. Contudo, ele achava que não seria atacado, uma vez que apenas ele o fizera até presente momento.  
  
Ledo engano, um grande e estúpido engano. "Não subestime seu inimigo" as palavras de seu mestre voltaram segundos antes que ele sentisse o bastão do inimigo raspar dolorosamente pela lateral de seu abdômen. Saltou alguns metros, posicionando-se para novo ataque, assim como ela o fez.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo de lado): 'Parece que eu não estivera enganada quando disse que não seria difícil vencê-lo.' Pronunciou tais palavras enquanto se posicionava assim como o rapaz a sua frente fazia. Seu sorriso aumentou ao perceber o leve incômodo que era exalado pela região onde ela acabara de acertá-lo.  
  
Syaoran (sério): 'Uma guerra não é vencida tão facilmente.'  
  
Sakura (partindo para o ataque): 'Mas são as pequenas falhas que definem o mais forte.' E assim que ficou a dois metros de distância do rapaz saltou, atacando-o de cima para baixo, fazendo-o ficar entre um pequeno dilema, amparar o golpe ou desviar.  
  
Ele optou pela primeira opção.  
  
Sakura e Syaoran começaram a medir forças, seus rostos muito próximos, adrenalina e raiva um do outro eram as únicas coisas que corriam pelas veias dos dois. Syaoran ainda não esquecera da "pequena" mentira dela... Sakura não esquecera o jeito como ele a tratava.  
  
Sakura (entre os dentes): 'Vou fazer você se arrepender de cada ofensa que dirigiu a mim nesses últimos meses.'  
  
Syaoran (de olhos cerrados): 'Você é quem vai implorar para ter a chance de nunca mais mentir na vida.'  
  
Olharam-se com chamas nos olhos e logo cada um pulou para um lado. Sakura ofegou por um segundo, sentindo que suas pernas ainda não podiam agüentar tamanha pressão. Syaoran sorriu de lado com tal constatação e partiu para cima dela. Porém, antes de travar nova briga corpo a corpo, o rapaz desviou centímetros dela para a esquerda, enquanto invocava um dos seus ofurôs.  
  
Syaoran (jogando seu ofurô para cima enquanto pegava a esfera de sua espada): 'Deus das Águas, vinde a mim!' O golpe pegou a garota desprevenida, já que esta ainda não tinha invocado seu próprio báculo.  
  
Syaoran sentiu o vacilo da garota e logo que a viu desviar do ataque, partiu para cima dela, com sua espada em punho, seu bastão deixado ao chão. Sakura mal teve tempo de evitar o golpe, que a assustou, era uma lâmina agora, não mais um mero e simples bastão de madeira.  
  
A garota sentiu suas faces contraírem em raiva devido à ousadia do rapaz e começou a correr formando uma parábola. Syaoran começou a persegui-la, em maior velocidade que a moça. Sakura sabia que não tinha o preparo suficiente para correr, ao menos, na mesma velocidade que o rapaz, mas ela só estava adquirindo tempo.  
  
Assim que o viu se aproximar, correu para uma árvore próxima, enquanto pegava impulso com uma das pernas no tronco rijo desta e foi de encontro ao rapaz, assustando-o com a manobra ousada. Syaoran saltou para desviar do golpe veloz e manteve-se distante, o que deu a oportunidade da garota invocar seu próprio báculo.  
  
Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha Estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se! Espada!' Mal ela gritou o nome da carta e já se viu se defendendo de um golpe do jovem chinês, que não perdera um segundo para se aproximar dela enquanto esta chamava seu báculo. Espada contra espada se enfrentando, o atrito provocando um leve rangido e algumas faíscas, assim como os olhos dos dois guerreiros.  
  
Syaoran (olhando-a com raiva): 'Você perde tempo demais invocando seu báculo.'  
  
Sakura (no mesmo tom): 'E você perde tempo demais falando.'  
  
Dessa vez, nenhum dos dois pretendia ceder e aura rosa e verde começaram a se expandir no jardim, demonstrando o quanto de força mágica havia ali, sem contar uma extrema determinação dos dois presentes. A garota sabia que jamais o venceria em força, mas ele temia perder em magia...  
  
Sakura (forçando-se ao máximo): 'Força, auxilia-me neste momento!' No mesmo segundo Syaoran começou a sentir a enorme força que a carta mágica começou a oferecer a sua dona. Não podia permitir-se perder devido a uma única carta, a moça tinha mais de cinqüenta! E ele sabia que ainda podia estar à altura dela.  
  
Syaoran: 'Deus dos Ventos, ajuda-me!' Sakura sentiu o vento contra si, enquanto o rapaz sentia a Força contra ele. Não havia como usar outra carta, nem um, nem outro. Ou eles acabavam com aquele golpe, ou ficariam assim até suas forças serem totalmente drenadas. Optaram pela primeira opção, novamente.  
  
Sakura saltou para trás, assim como Syaoran o fez no mesmo segundo. Em seguida cessaram o golpe mágico, enquanto tomavam fôlego. Syaoran colocou a mão no abdômen, sentindo seu ferimento arder com o esforço. Sakura tremia em suas pernas, aquilo já era demais para elas.  
  
Sakura (passando a olhá-lo): 'Sua magia aumentou...'  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Eu sei...' Sakura também sorriu, seria demais esperar um elogio para consigo de ser tão arrogante como ele.  
  
Novamente assumiram posição de luta, prontos para mais uma série de golpes.  
  
Dessa vez foi Sakura quem atacou, golpeando-o de cima para baixo. Syaoran amparou com ligeira facilidade o golpe; Sakura poderia ter a mesma habilidade com a espada, ou até mais, que Saigo... Se estivesse mais preparada. Mas Syaoran ainda era superior a Saigo, não havia dúvidas, concluiu com um sorriso irônico.  
  
Assim que desviou do golpe da japonesa, Syaoran se preparou para o seu próprio, atacando-a na lateral, em um momento que ela se recuperava do seu próprio golpe.  
  
Sakura, por segundos, conseguiu abaixar-se, desviando-se do ataque, mesmo que pudesse sentir o ar cortante acima de sua cabeça, a milímetros. Aproveitou a deixa e passou uma rasteira no rapaz, que se desviou novamente.  
  
O jovem saltou para se desviar, dando tempo para a japonesa se levantar também, atacando-o. Sakura foi a sua direção e ele atacou-a com um chute lateral, Sakura saltou, por cima da cabeça de Syaoran. O rapaz sorriu por dentro, já conhecia aquele golpe, já estava preparado para ele... Fora o mesmo que dera a vitória a ele em sua luta com a japonesa nas montanhas quando...  
  
Syaoran (abobado): 'O quê?!' Assim que levantou a perna para golpear a garota quando esta descesse ao chão, espantou-se ao não ver ninguém a suas costas.  
  
"Droga!"  
  
Foi a única coisa que pôde pensar antes de receber um chute no peito, sendo jogado a alguns metros de distância.  
  
Syaoran olhou a japonesa com ódio. Novamente a subestimara. Assim que se virou para atacá-la com um chute quando esta fosse ao chão, Sakura usara seu báculo para evitar a queda e poder se distanciar mais do rapaz. Quando percebeu a confusão deste ao não vê-la no chão, aproveitou a deixa para dar seu próprio chute.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo de lado): 'Não se distraia, o inimigo não o fará.' As faces de Syaoran se contraíram em ódio, quem ela pensava que era para gozar da cara dele com as palavras de seu próprio mestre?  
  
Syaoran não esperou nem mais um segundo para atacá-la. Surpreendendo a moça, devido à agressividade com que o fazia. Syaoran já estava irritado com aquela batalha. Não poderia estar em pé de igualdade com uma moça que acabava de voltar a andar! Está certo que ele próprio estava se recuperando de um grave ferimento... Mas ainda assim!  
  
Sakura desviou de mais um soco do rapaz, este parecia não se importar se ela era ou não uma garota. O que intimamente a agradava, não gostaria nem um pouco de saber que o rapaz maneirava nos golpes simplesmente por saber que ela não "era mais" Tsukishiro Yukito.  
  
Golpearam-se várias vezes enquanto o suor começava a respingar de seus rostos, molhando tanto a terra quanto suas próprias vestes. Sakura sentia o cansaço em seu corpo assim como o próprio chinês. Contudo, a garota temia ainda não estar pronta para suportar tamanha carga de golpes por tanto tempo, estivera parada por muitos anos. Era evidente que logo ele começaria a acertá-la e talvez nem a magia da moça pudesse evitar isso.  
  
Syaoran golpeou a jovem lateralmente, da direita para a esquerda, a garota amparou o este, já esperando a seqüência que sabia que o rapaz iria dar agora, talvez um chute, talvez um soco. Sua mente começava a se cansar daquele joguinho que ele estava fazendo e que ela logo percebera.  
  
O rapaz logo percebeu a irritação da moça e apto a controlar a sua própria não fez como ela imaginara e resolveu surpreendê-la.  
  
Syaoran (invocando uma magia em silêncio): 'Mova-se!'  
  
Sakura se assustou com o golpe, que a fez ficar atordoada por instante, pois o golpe tentara desequilibrá-la. Voltou a ficar em posição, mas já era tarde, Syaoran estava a suas costas. Em um reflexo a moça saltou no ar, para trás, contudo, ao contrário das outras duas vezes que já saltara por cima do rapaz, dessa vez ele não permitiu tal movimento e segurou o tornozelo da jovem, fazendo-a cair no chão.  
  
A japonesa sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões por um segundo e levantou seu báculo para atacar o rapaz que se virava para ela com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Mas este o evitou com sua espada, jogando o báculo da moça alguns centímetros longe dela.  
  
Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Gostou do meu novo truque?' Sakura não respondeu, percebendo estar em uma posição bem desvantajosa: ela caída no chão, ele olhando-a de pé. Mais um golpe e ela poderia se considerar derrotada. Syaoran encarou o silêncio da moça como falta de palavras e continuou. 'Parece que finalmente temos um vencedor, não?'  
  
Sakura ficou quieta, olhando-o nos olhos, como se pudesse tardar o golpe final dele, enquanto isso, sem que Syaoran desse muita atenção, a moça esticou levemente sua mão na direção do seu báculo, a uns dois metros dos deles.  
  
Syaoran sorriu de novo, visto o silêncio da moça, pronto para fazer um leve corte nela, prova de sua vitória. Quando começou a abaixar sua espada, Sakura abriu sua mão com força e Syaoran mal pôde assimilar quando o bastão da garota foi até as mãos dela e ela sorriu-lhe antes de responder às provocações dele.  
  
Sakura (sorrindo com os olhos levemente cerrados): 'Você não é o único que aprendeu novos truques.' E antes que ele pudesse reagir, Sakura bateu o bastão com tudo nas pernas do rapaz, desequilibrando-o. Se ela não iria vencê-lo, ele também não iria fazê-lo com ela. Ficariam os dois ao chão.  
  
Contudo...  
  
A moça arregalou os olhos quando viu que o peso do corpo do rapaz não o forçou para trás ou para o lado e sim para...  
  
Sakura fechou os olhos com a dor do impacto. Um novo peso se adicionando acima do seu próprio...  
  
"Droga!"  
  
Foi a vez dela pensar...  
  
# # #  
  
Touya caminhava por sua biblioteca sem saber exatamente onde tocar, onde sentar, ou até mesmo onde olhar. Passou levemente as pontas de seus dedos sobre o piano de cauda ali, pensamentos distantes. Por um momento pôde escutar aquele instrumento soando, uma bela e simples composição, um Prelúdio de Bach. Fechou os olhos, como se pudesse escutá-la tocar delicadamente as teclas do piano. Como sentia falta daquele som...  
  
Como sentia falta dela...  
  
Abriu seus olhos perdidos calmamente e se encaminhou até uma das prateleiras da biblioteca, buscando por algum título qualquer. Tocou um livro e olhou por instantes para ele. Era o livro que ela lhe dera... Pegou o livro de capa castanho escuro e olhou as letras douradas do mesmo, ainda podia se lembrar da história, assim como do dia em que ela lhe deu.  
  
O rapaz balançou a cabeça com um pouco de força, dissipando tais pensamentos, enquanto guardava o exemplar em sua mão. Suspirou pesadamente... Por que continuava a se lembrar... Se sabia que ela não voltaria?  
  
Lembrou-se do dia em que Eriol havia chegado em sua casa nesse ano. Primeiramente conversaram sobre Sakura e os problemas desta, sem que ela soubesse, era claro. Depois, sob um silêncio incômodo, ele perguntou sobre _ela_... E o inglês apenas o olhou atentamente, buscando pelas dúvidas nos olhos do primeiro.  
  
Eriol falou calmamente, talvez querendo ver a reação de Touya diante dos fatos. O rapaz bem que tentou não demonstrar seus sentimentos... Mas não era uma tarefa nada fácil, principalmente devido ao que Eriol lhe contava.  
  
De acordo com o inglês, ela havia ido embora, para um lugar que nem mesmo Eriol sabia. Não deixou endereço ou meio de localizá-la... Parecia que havia sumido, ou simplesmente não queria ser encontrada.  
  
O moreno sentiu um leve aperto no peito, um que não sentia havia muitos anos. Suprimiu aquela vontade que sempre tinha de vê-la e tocá-la, ouvi-la falar ou até mesmo tocar brevemente para ele naquele mesmo piano. Já fazia alguns anos desde a última vez que a vira... E desde esta época que se negara em se lembrar ou sentir falta, saudades...  
  
Foi este um dos principais motivos que o levou a noivar com Tomoyo. Talvez um motivo egoísta, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria esquecê-la se simplesmente continuasse a remoer as lembranças. Não fizera nem um ano que ela partira para Inglaterra e ele anunciou seu noivado com a prima. Era um bom motivo para se obrigar a esquecer daquela mulher que tanto o fez feliz e tanto o fez sofrer...  
  
Touya saiu de frente da prateleira de livros e se encaminhou até sua escrivaninha, como se decidido a esquecer o passado. No entanto, mal se sentou e já voltou a se lembrar dos momentos que passaram juntos.  
  
Isso era frustrante... Concluiu pesaroso enquanto pegou um lápis e começou a rabiscar algo para passar o tempo. Desde que Eriol voltara, suas lembranças pareceram querer aflorar com mais afinco. Tinha noção de que Sakura, Tomoyo e Yukito deveriam estar preocupados com ele... Já que não era o tipo do rapaz que fica tão tempo recluso. Tudo bem que era quieto, mas tinha certeza que Sakura estava estranhando a falta de provocações da parte do jovem para com ela.  
  
Quanto a Tomoyo... Suspirou pesadamente, mais uma vez. Sua prima estava alheia a sua história com a outra mulher, não fazia idéia da paixão que até hoje nutria pela "outra". Ele não tinha direito de fazer isso, mais uma vez concluiu exasperado.  
  
Entretanto, talvez ele estivesse se preocupando demais quanto a isso... Sabia que a prima não gostava dele como uma noiva deveria gostar do noivo e ele poderia dizer o mesmo de si... Logo, não tinha por quê se sentir tão culpado...  
  
Além disso(!) Lembrou-se com uma certa raiva... Ainda tinha o fato de que Tomoyo parecia estar nutrindo uma certa afeição por certa pessoa que... Bom, enquanto sabia que a prima "gostava" da irmã, ainda se sentia mais seguro de se casar com ela, uma vez que não privaria a garota da presença de Sakura. Porém... Agora havia outra pessoa... E isso fazia seu sangue ferver.  
  
Não era ciúme... Nem poderia nutrir tal sentimento para com Tomoyo, não seria nem um pouco justo. Talvez se considerasse este um ciúme de irmão para com a irmã... Assim como era com Sakura. Mas tinha que admitir... Não era exatamente ciúme... Era raiva! Raiva por saber, mais uma vez, que era aquele maldito inglês que tentava tirar algo que era dele.  
  
Touya bateu com certa força na mesa, lembrando-se do motivo de tê-la feito ir para a Inglaterra.  
  
Aquele pirralhinho... Aquele moleque inglês... Aquele maldito amigo de sua irmã... Era tudo culpa dele! Mais uma vez a raiva que parecia ter esquecido do jovem voltava. Eriol fora o responsável... Sim... Era ele... Se não fosse por ele, ela não teria ido embora...  
  
Se não fosse por ele, ela não teria dúvidas... Não teria dúvidas do amor que dizia ter por Touya...  
  
O rapaz abaixou levemente a cabeça, tentando controlar suas emoções... Olhou para o papel e se surpreendeu... Não notara que havia escrito...  
  
Voz feminina: 'Com licença...'  
  
Touya levantou a cabeça no mesmo segundo, um tanto surpreso com a presença que chegava e ele não notara. A moça continuou na porta, esperando que ele desse permissão para entrar.  
  
Touya: 'Entre, Nakuru...'  
  
Nakuru sorriu levemente antes de entrar na sala, indo com passos alegres até a mesa onde o rapaz se sentava. Enquanto a moça se aproximava, Touya amassou o papel em que estava rabiscando e jogou no lixo ao lado... Errou a pontaria e suspirou desanimado diante da pequena derrota.  
  
Nakuru (sorrindo): 'Posso me sentar?'  
  
Touya olhou por instantes para a moça, ainda não tinha se lembrado de como a garota era espevitada, bastante espevitada. Acenou levemente com a cabeça e ela sorriu mais abertamente, se sentando confortavelmente na poltrona de frente para a mesa dele.  
  
Nakuru encarou o rapaz, sorrindo e ele a olhou também, curioso. O que ela fazia ali? A moça pareceu se tocar e sorriu sem graça.  
  
Nakuru (com a mão na cabeça): 'Oops, quase me esqueço do que vim fazer.' A moça encarou o rapaz e continuou. 'Tomoyo-chan pediu para avisar que ela não jantará conosco porque foi dar uma volta com Eriol-sama pela cidade. Ela espera que o senhor não se incomode.'  
  
Touya sentiu os nós dos dedos se apertar levemente. Novamente... Novamente era Eriol quem se intrometia em seu caminho.  
  
Contudo, logo o rapaz percebeu a presença da jovem e se controlou, afrouxando um pouco a mão. Nakuru continuou olhando-o.  
  
Touya (sem encará-la): 'Mais alguma coisa, Nakuru-san?'  
  
Nakuru (num tom levemente alto): 'Primeiro!' E levantou um dedo, assustando levemente o rapaz com a exclamação repentina 'Nada de "san"... Não gosto nada disso. Eu posso te chamar só de Touya?' Touya olhou levemente aturdido para a moça, que falava tudo tão rapidamente. E acenou levemente com a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda, se é que era possível. 'E segundo... Eriol-sama e Tomoyo-chan pediram para que eu fizesse companhia para você... Para não ficar tão sozinho.' A moça sorria e o rapaz olhou abobado para ela... Como ela conseguia ser tão... tão... "espontânea" dessa maneira? Para não dizer algo mais agressivo.  
  
Touya: 'Er... Eu acho que eu prefiro ficar sozinho...' Viu a menina fechar a expressão no mesmo instante, fazendo beicinho.  
  
Nakuru (com o lábio inferior tremendo, como se fosse chorar): 'Mas Eriol- sama disse...'  
  
Touya (revirando os olhos): 'Eriol-sama, Eriol-sama... Tanto faz o que ele disse ou deixou de dizer... Não me importo e...'  
  
Nakuru (interrompendo-o): 'Mas eu quero ficar!' Deixou escapar e tapou a boca com as mãos. Touya olhou para a moça meio confuso, piscando uma ou duas vezes os olhos. Por que ela queria tanto ficar?  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por instantes... Até Nakuru voltar a falar.  
  
Nakuru: 'Desculpe-me, não deveria ser tão insistente.'  
  
Nakuru permaneceu com o olhar abaixado por segundos antes de começar a se levantar.  
  
Touya: 'Espere.' Nakuru parou na metade do movimento e olhou-o, interrogativa. 'Não precisa ir... Se você quer ficar, pode ficar.' Nakuru deu um belo sorriso para o rapaz e voltou a se sentar.  
  
Nakuru: 'Se eu estiver incomodando, é só me dizer que saio, está bem?' Touya acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. E vendo que o rapaz não falaria mais nada, a garota resolveu iniciar uma conversa. 'Eriol-sama já te contou sobre o que está acontecendo?'  
  
Touya (sem olhá-la): 'Basicamente, sim. Mas...'  
  
Nakuru (sorrindo): 'Mas você ainda está preocupado com sua irmã, não é?' Touya olhou para a moça. Como ela conseguia adivinhar seus pensamentos dessa maneira?  
  
Touya: 'Queria ser de mais utilidade... Não suporto ver Sakura sofrendo e não poder fazer nada.' Disse quase em um desabafo. Nakuru sorriu compreensiva e tocou uma das mãos que o rapaz mantinha na mesa. O rapaz olhou para a garota surpreso, enquanto ela apertava um pouco mais sua mão.  
  
Nakuru: 'Você a apóia e isso já é muito para a pequena Sakura-chan.' Touya sorriu com as palavras. E Nakuru logo se viu obrigada a soltar a mão do rapaz, enquanto mudava de assunto. 'Já esteve na Inglaterra, Touya?'  
  
Touya (aturdido com a rapidez de pensamentos da moça): 'Bom, eu pretendia... Mas ainda não tive a chance.'  
  
Nakuru (sorrindo): 'Então me permita contar-lhe.'  
  
Touya sorriu para a moça e ela começou a sua narração. Ficaram um bom tempo jogando conversa fora, apaziguando um pouco os ânimos do rapaz, acalmando a alma, alegrando um pouco aquele clima tão pesado que se formara sobre aquela mansão.  
  
Foram minutos, ou horas (!), preciosos, concluiu Touya, que ria de mais um dos fatos que Nakuru lhe contava. A moça conseguia transmitir animação para qualquer um. Ele poderia ficar horas a ouvindo que não iria se aborrecer. Talvez antigamente fosse assim... Lembrou-se por um momento. Quando Eriol aparecera pela primeira vez e a jovem não "largava do seu p", ele realmente se irritava facilmente. Talvez por saber que seu coração pertencia a outra...  
  
Mas dessa vez ele não deixou lembranças como aquela interromper seu momento de alegria pura e simples. Nakuru amadurecera, ele pôde constatar, e ele também mudara consideravelmente. Talvez faltasse apenas um pouco de diálogo entre os dois para que se tornassem bons amigos.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Com licença, Touya-sama.' Touya controlou o resto de riso que escapava por seus lábios e olhou para a porta, onde um semblante calmo olhava para ele.  
  
Touya: 'O que houve, Rika?'  
  
Rika: 'Só queria informá-lo que há alguns senhores querendo falar com o senhor. Parece ser a respeito da última encomenda que o senhor fez e não chegou.'  
  
Touya: 'Já estou indo, Rika. Peça para eles me esperarem na sala de visitas.' Rika acenou afirmativamente e se retirou da sala. Touya olhou para a companhia a sua frente, sorrindo discretamente. 'Obrigado pela companhia, Nakuru. Mas infelizmente eu tenho outro compromisso agora.' A moça sorriu para ele enquanto acenava afirmativamente.  
  
O rapaz levantou-se de sua poltrona e depois de um leve aceno para a jovem inglesa se retirou calmamente da sala.  
  
Nakuru permaneceu sentada por instantes, até que sentiu os passos do jovem irem longe. Levantou-se calmamente, enquanto seu sorriso desmanchava-se lentamente. Contornou a mesa e foi até um ponto em específico, onde havia um pedaço de papel amassado ao lado da lata de lixo.  
  
A jovem abaixou-se e pegou delicadamente o pequeno embrulho. Lentamente desamassou-o e o pouco brilho que ainda havia em seus olhos sumiram. O rastro de sorriso, já há muito deixado por seu rosto.  
  
Uma leve lágrima desceu pelo rosto da jovem, caindo em cima do pedaço de papel amassado, onde claramente estavam rabiscadas certas letras:  
  
"_Kaho_".  
  
# # #  
  
Syaoran ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, irritado com sua falta de percepção. Não podia ter se dado ao luxo de achar que a moça não tentaria reagir.  
  
Três vezes... Três vezes!  
  
Três vezes ele a subestimara e três vezes ele se deu mal.  
  
Parou de pensar por um momento ao sentir um corpo se mexer embaixo de si. Um estalo se deu em sua mente, só agora ele percebia onde... Ou melhor... Em quem ele havia caído em cima depois do golpe que recebera...  
  
Syaoran abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto ouvia um leve gemido em baixo de si. Por um momento vacilou em olhar melhor, mas não pôde evitar à tentação que o cheiro e o calor do outro corpo o faziam sentir. Olhou para a pessoa abaixo de si e encarou, prendendo levemente a respiração, grandes e brilhantes orbes verdes.  
  
Sakura e Syaoran ficaram mudos por instantes, um olhando nos olhos do outro, um sentindo a respiração do outro, um sentindo o cheiro do outro...  
  
Syaoran começou a sentir seu corpo reagir à pele suada da garota abaixo de si, enquanto a mesma se sentia levemente desnorteada com a respiração quente a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.  
  
Ficaram assim por vários segundos. Sakura ainda podia sentir levemente a dor que a queda do rapaz fizera ao cair em cima de si, mas isso era o que menos a incomodava. Aquela presença... Aquele corpo tão perto ao seu... A moça começou a sentir seu corpo ferver.  
  
Sakura (em um sussurro, levemente desnorteada): 'Eu...' Syaoran olhou mais atentamente para a moça. A pequena palavra fora suficiente para ele sentir o hálito quente dela ao seu rosto, próximo a sua boca.  
  
Começou a sentir seu corpo ficar levemente aturdido, a presença da garota provocando algumas reações não muito "puritanas". Resolveu que era melhor se levantar antes que fizesse alguma besteira, antes que...  
  
Não pôde fazer qualquer movimento: Assim que finalmente tomava a decisão de levantar-se, sentiu a moça mover-se embaixo de si e seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu a cavidade entre as pernas dela se prensarem contra seu membro.  
  
Sakura também sentiu o toque e reagiu instantaneamente a tal. Os dois engoliram em seco, o pouco controle em si sumindo... Palavras fugiam da mente dos dois. Mais um pouco e...  
  
Syaoran sabia que tinha que se levantar, não iria agüentar mais, se ficasse ali sabia que faria besteira.  
  
Contrariando todos os pedidos de seu corpo o rapaz começou a se mover, prestes a se levantar, seu membro novamente sendo prensado entre as pernas da moça antes de conseguir fazê-lo. Teve que se controlar ao extremo para não se deixar levar.  
  
Syaoran começou a levantar seu corpo...  
  
O rapaz parou novamente... E dessa vez não foi seu corpo que o fizera... Foram duas pequenas mãos, duas leves e suaves mãos que apertaram sua cintura levemente.  
  
Syaoran olhou Sakura nos olhos e pôde ver mais do que deveria naquelas duas esferas verdes. Se não fosse pela cor, juraria ver seus próprios olhos ali... Pois fora a cor... Só havia uma coisa ali...  
  
Desejo...  
  
E dessa vez o rapaz não conseguiu resistir...  
  
Os poucos milímetros que se obrigara a se separar da moça sumiram em fração de segundos, quando o rapaz voltou a deitar, levemente, seu corpo sobre o dela. Mas dessa vez ele tomou o cuidado de não ir de encontro àquele lugar em especial e invés de deixar o meio do seu corpo ali, apoiou um dos seus joelhos entre as pernas de Sakura, abaixo daquela região "sensível".  
  
Olhou com desejo para a garota. Todo e qualquer ódio que supostamente sentia por ela já não fazia sentido em sua mente. A respiração quente dela cofundia-se com sua própria e sentiu quando as mãos dela o puxaram de encontro ao corpo feminino.  
  
E ele cedeu...  
  
Syaoran não pensou nem mais um segundo antes de ceder. E com avidez encontrou os lábios rosados e suados da moça. Lábios mais sedutores devido ao momento, e não menos doces devido ao suor dos dois corpos.  
  
Sakura abriu sua boca, dando passagem para o rapaz, que não tardou em preencher o vazio ali. O chinês aprofundou mais o beijo enquanto apertava mais seu corpo contra o da garota, que agora não segurava mais a cintura dele, mas sim as costas, apertando-o contra seu corpo, com ardor e paixão incontida.  
  
Ali se travava outra batalha, mas não uma batalha entre guerreiros ou rivais... A língua dele pressionava a dela e em seguida explorava a cavidade úmida e quente. Sakura apertou-o com seus braços, enquanto, inconscientemente, levantou um de seus joelhos, buscando mais contato com o corpo masculino.  
  
Syaoran sentiu seu sangue a mil quando a perna dela pressionou a região em que ele evitava ser tocada. Se antes suas mãos apoiavam-se no chão para evitar o contato, agora ele cedia novamente, deixando seu peso cair levemente, fazendo seu corpo quente apertar-se contra o dela ainda mais. Levou suas mãos para a cintura da moça, massageando a região esbelta, abrindo passagem pela blusa colada no corpo sedutor da garota para tocar aquela pele sedosa que ele não se enganara em imaginar daquela mesma maneira em seus sonhos mais proibidos.  
  
Sakura soltou um gemido com o contato, arqueando levemente seu corpo, fazendo o do próprio rapaz reagir com tal ato. O rapaz abandonou a boca da moça e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, deixando um rastro quente e úmido pela pele arrepiada dela.  
  
Outro gemido e Sakura levou suas próprias mãos para dentro da blusa masculina, tocando com suas mãos a pele e o corpo definido do chinês, que imediatamente sentiu em seu membro baixo a reação do contato.  
  
Syaoran já não conseguia pensar claramente com aquela proximidade e apenas uma coisa latejava insistentemente em sua mente, aproximar mais e mais seu corpo ao da jovem. Sakura não se encontrava em situação muito diferente, seus gemidos e seu corpo levemente arqueado provavam tal situação.  
  
E eles não parariam ali... Sakura começou a descer suas mãos pelas costas do rapaz, assim como as dele foram de encontro às pernas da moça, firmemente. Sakura soltou outro suspiro enquanto fechava os olhos... Eles iriam se unir mais ainda se...  
  
Sakura e Syaoran pararam subitamente com suas carícias. Soltaram-se ligeiramente ao mesmo instante, encarando-se assustados.  
  
No instante em que pareciam se entregar totalmente... Naquele instante em que o desejo falara mais alto... Os dois corpos reagiram com mais nitidez a outra reação... A outro poder se não o desejo...  
  
Reagiram a uma grande presença mágica... Que os fizeram recuperar a razão em um segundo, que o fizeram parar com aquele ato tão certo e ao mesmo tempo tão impensado...  
  
Mas assim como veio, a presença se foi...  
  
E apenas ficaram os dois ali... Encarando-se... Vermelhos... De desejo... E de vergonha... Ao finalmente perceberem o que estavam fazendo.  
  
Syaoran levantou seu corpo do da moça em instantes e em seguida ficou em pé, virando-se de costas para a garota que começava a se sentar também. Sakura respirou fundo, buscando a razão perdida por vários minutos, Syaoran bagunçava com insistência os cabelos rebeldes, talvez na tentativa de também se recuperar...  
  
Ficaram longos minutos sem conseguir olhar um para o outro... Sem conseguir proferir palavra alguma... Seja de recriminação, seja de declaração...  
  
Entretanto, aquela situação não podia continuar... Um precisava se pronunciar... E visto que já estava em pé, Syaoran resolveu ser o primeiro.  
  
Syaoran (sem olhar para Sakura): 'Eu... Acho que isso é outro empate...' Sakura murmurou algo como um sim, sem conseguir olhá-lo também. 'Eu...' Ficou mudo por instantes. O que falar em uma hora dessas? 'Eu acho que vou entrar agora... A gente se vê no jantar.' Sakura novamente murmurou, um pouco mais alto dessa vez e o rapaz não esperou por outra resposta para começar a se distanciar.  
  
Syaoran pegou seu bastão no meio do caminho e começou a se dirigir para dentro da mansão. Enquanto Sakura ainda mantinha-se sentada no chão, quieta... Respirando profundamente... Acalmando seu coração e seu corpo... Acalmando seus desejos de mulher...  
  
Sakura (apertando o coração enquanto fechava os olhos e se encolhia levemente): 'Meu Deus... O que foi isso?'  
  
# # #  
  
Os dois caminhavam calmamente pela movimentada cidade. Apesar de ser quase de noite, as pessoas ainda trabalhavam com afinco ou aproveitavam os últimos dias de mais um Festival que ocorria ali. Fazia tempo que eles não caminhavam tão calmamente, em especial ela. Da última vez que fora a um Festival, tinha sido o de Nadeshico.  
  
A garota suspirou pesadamente, aquele foi um triste dia, com certeza. Lembrava-se claramente de como ficou horrorizada ao chegar em casa e ver sua prima sendo socorrida por Touya e Yukito, desmaiada e com sangue por toda volta. Foi uma cena dolorosa, mas mais dolorosa foi a reação da prima quando tudo terminou e ela teve que contar à Syaoran a verdade. Nunca mais se esqueceria do olhar de dor incontido que Sakura demonstrou depois que Syaoran simplesmente a ignorou ao saber da verdade.  
  
Eriol (olhando para a moça): 'Está se sentindo bem, Tomoyo?' Tomoyo olhou para o rapaz surpresa, como se só agora percebesse que estava acompanhada. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de continuar.  
  
Tomoyo (de olhos baixos): 'Apenas me lembrando de certas situações tristes...'  
  
Eriol (colocando o braço no ombro da moça, surpreendendo-a): 'Não se martirize pelo passado. Viva o presente e tente planejar o futuro. Mesmo que este nunca seja do jeito como queremos.' Concluiu sorrindo. Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça, mas concordou levemente com ele.  
  
Andaram mais alguns metros, apreciando a companhia um do outro, em um silêncio gostoso. Quem os visse, imaginaria que formavam um belo casal. Mas não era essa a verdade e pensando nisso, Tomoyo ficou levemente preocupada.  
  
Tomoyo (preocupada): 'Será... Será que Touya se importou de eu ter saído sozinha com você?' Eriol olhou para ela por instantes, antes de encontrar as palavras certas para responder.  
  
Eriol (olhando para frente): 'Touya e eu tivemos nossos pequenos desentendimentos no passado... No entanto, não creio que ele fique realmente irritado... Se é que você se refere a ciúmes.' Concluiu em um sorriso triste, que Tomoyo logo entendeu do porquê. Eriol já havia percebido que o noivado deles era um simples acordo, e bastante rapidamente, diga-se de passagem.  
  
Tomoyo novamente abaixou a cabeça. Quem não perceberia de cara que aquele não era um casamento desejado fervorosamente por ambas as partes? Sabia que Touya estava lhe protegendo ao fazer isso e o fato de poder continuar perto da prima era razão suficiente para ela aceitar esta situação.  
  
Entretanto, tanto ela quanto ele não amavam-se. O que mais deveria importar em um casamento não existia. Era realmente frustrante, mas era sua única solução... Quem poderia aceitar que ela amava sua própria prima? Poucos, se não nenhum... Além de que Sakura não nutria o mesmo sentimento que ela achava nutrir pela garota, essa sendo a principal razão para ela não evitar o casamento com o primo.  
  
Tomoyo (de cabeça baixa): 'Você já percebeu, não é?'  
  
Eriol (olhando-a por um segundo e logo desviando o rosto): 'Que você não ama Touya e vice-versa?'  
  
Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça levemente em negação): 'Não... Que eu gosto de Sakura...'  
  
Eriol (olhando-a com carinho): 'Todo mundo sabe que você gosta de Sakura, Tomoyo... Até mesmo ela...' Ao ver que ela diria outra coisa, ele foi mais rápido e concluiu. 'É uma pena que _voc_ ainda não tenha percebido o jeito que realmente gosta dela.'  
  
A garota parou por um segundo e Eriol fez o mesmo, um pouco mais à frente e sem encará-la. A jovem japonesa ficou realmente aturdida com as palavras do inglês... Como assim o jeito que realmente gosta dela? Oras! Gostava dela como mulher! Como amante! Era isso, não era? Era desse jeito que amava Sakura, não era?  
  
A jovem colocou a mão na cabeça, confusa... Nunca duvidara de seus sentimentos por Sakura. Como? Como que simples palavras poderiam abalar tão gravemente idéias tão enraizadas em seu coração?!  
  
O rapaz tocou o ombro da jovem, fazendo-a se assustar de novo. Ele se aproximara e ela nem notara... Viu o sorriso acolhedor dele e suas dúvidas desapareceram por um segundo.  
  
Eriol (falando carinhosamente): 'Vamos, Tomoyo... Talvez não seja hora nem lugar para você questionar-se a respeito de seus sentimentos. Não concorda?'  
  
A menina olhou-o com um misto de angústia e agradecimento antes de acenar levemente com a cabeça em afirmação e voltar a andar ao lado dele. Era uma bela noite... Não desperdiçaria este momento tão agradável, ao lado daquela pessoa tão especial, por dúvidas que... Nesse momento... Ela preferia achar que eram infundadas.  
  
# # #  
  
Syaoran entrou como um furacão no seu "quarto improvisado". Droga! Aquele quarto rosa(#) tinha o cheiro dela no ar... Não era forte, mas estava ali. Sentou-se na cama com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, enquanto apoiavam sua cabeça. Era uma cena desoladora... Mas era mais ou menos como ele se sentia. Desolado, confuso, quente...  
  
Argh! Quente! Sim, ele estava quente e estava "alterado fisicamente" também. Por mais que já estivesse mais calmo depois do que ocorrera há pouco mais de cinco minutos, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela impregnado por todo seu corpo.  
  
Contudo, não fez nenhum movimento para tirar ao menos a camiseta. Por mais que sua mente dissesse que aquilo era uma idiotice, que ele era um tolo por se envolver com aquele tipo de mulher, seu corpo lhe traía... E seu coração estava acelerado...  
  
Como permitira chegar a uma situação como aquela? Aquele cheiro, aqueles olhos, aquele sabor que a pele e a boca dela tinham, foram suficientes para fazê-lo perder qualquer controle que um dia ele já tivera na vida. Não compreendia como uma mulher conseguia mexer daquela maneira com ele. Também, pudera... A única pessoa com quem supostamente já tinha se relacionado era Meylin, que não dava brecha para alguém tentar levá-lo a um lugar para "adquirir experiência"(# #).  
  
E agora ele estava assim, perturbado, alterado e por quê não admitir logo... Excitado. Aquela japonesa fora capaz de fazê-lo sentir o que nenhuma mulher que tentara se relacionar com ele conseguira. Nem mesmo Meylin, que muitas vezes tentara ser fogosa com ele, conseguira provocar metade da reação que ele sentia agora.  
  
Por Deus! Onde ele estava com a cabeça para se deixar levar daquela maneira? E todas as brigas, as ofensas, as mentiras? Nada mais importava naquele tempo em que a teve em seus braços e isso... Era um tanto quanto assustador para alguém que sempre fora dono de seus sentimentos e desejos como ele.  
  
Passou a mão na cabeça com força, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos já rebeldes, se não se controlasse se veria obrigado a tomar uma ducha fria. Já devia ter feito isso antes, mas... Syaoran respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de flores invadir suas narinas e relaxou por instantes. Aquele era o cheiro dela... O cheiro que tanto o excitara e agora o acalmava. Não podia negar que adorava aquele cheiro, um banho estava um tanto quanto fora de cogitação nesse instante.  
  
Jogou-se para trás, caindo em cima do colchão macio do quarto. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou dos momentos que passara com aquela mulher, tão... Como poderia defini-la? Tão diferente para ele... Tão aterradora e ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedora aos seus olhos... Uma mulher que ele podia odiar em um segundo e desejar tão fervorosamente em outro... Uma mulher tão... Especial...  
  
Sim, esta era a palavra que a definiria melhor em seu dicionário. Grande psiquiatra ele era, não conseguia nem ao menos controlar seus mais simples sentimentos diante dela. Sakura era capaz de fazê-lo odiar em um instante e em outro se sentir a pessoa mais completa do mundo... Simplesmente não entendia... Não conseguia compreender. Droga! Eram seus próprios sentimentos! Como não conseguia se compreender?  
  
Suspirou profundamente antes de se sentar novamente, pegando sua esfera que sempre que precisava se tornava uma arma tão mortal. Não podia estar pensando em tais coisas nesse momento. Sakura era o menor dos seus problemas agora, ou pelo menos ele julgava assim ser. Ainda não havia vencido Tai Ming, ainda não havia se livrado do infeliz e vingado sua mãe pelo que ele havia feito.  
  
Por um segundo sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas dessa vez não era desejo, era ódio, simples e puro. Devia parar de pensar em coisas tão inúteis como o que achava ser seus sentimentos para com a garota japonesa e se preocupar única e exclusivamente com seu treino e como se vingaria do outro chinês.  
  
Syaoran suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto apertava com força sua esfera. Quando falava parecia ser tão fácil... Mas não era exatamente assim na vida real. Por mais que treinara, por mais que meditara, por mais que fora agressivo com Sakura para tentar esquecê-la, não conseguia. Todos os dias... Não havia um dia em que não se via tentado a olhá-la por mais um segundo e mergulhar no mar esverdeado dos olhos dela. Como era fraco.  
  
Voz feminina: 'Ah, finalmente te achei!' Syaoran voltou-se para a moça que entrava no seu quarto sem esboçar reação alguma. Simplesmente colocou sua esfera do lado da cama enquanto ela se aproximava.  
  
Syaoran: 'O que houve, Meylin?'  
  
Meylin (observando a esfera ao lado da cama do rapaz): 'Com quem andou lutando, Xiao Lang?' A garota não respondeu à pergunta do rapaz e Syaoran se viu tentado a fazer o mesmo com ela. Mas aquelas orbes rubis podiam ser um tanto quando insistentes e ele cedeu.  
  
Syaoran: 'Com Sakura.' Syaoran pôde ver um leve rastro de surpresa passar pelos olhos da prima, que logo sumiu. A menina respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado dele.  
  
Meylin: 'E por que lutaram?'  
  
Syaoran (sem olhá-la): 'Um pequeno negócio mal resolvido entre nós no passado.'  
  
Meylin: 'Refere-se ao treino de vocês nas montanhas?' Syaoran limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. Contara para a prima havia poucas semanas o que acontecera entre ele e Sakura para ele estar tão agressivo com a japonesa. Meylin ficou um tanto quanto surpresa, mas resolvera não palpitar quando ele lhe contara. Não iria julgar Sakura, esse era um problema entre o primo e a amiga. Ela, ali, era uma mera espectadora.  
  
Syaoran: 'O que houve?' O rapaz percebeu o silêncio da moça, algo um tanto incomum e repetiu a pergunta que fizera instantes antes. Meylin pareceu acordar com as palavras, olhando o primo nos olhos.  
  
Meylin: 'Até quando pretendem ficar brigados?'  
  
Syaoran (levemente irritado com o rumo da conversa): 'Você só vai responder minhas perguntas com outras é?'  
  
Meylin (sorrindo de lado): 'Não seja rabugento, Xiao Lang. Achei que essa fase havia passado.' O rapaz se limitou a "fungar" e Meylin se viu tentada a rir da cena, mas se conteve, fechando a expressão. 'Você ainda não a perdoou, não é?' Syaoran ficou quieto por instantes, mas logo respondeu.  
  
Syaoran (sem olhá-la): 'Como quer que eu perdoe alguém que escondeu uma verdade dessas por tanto tempo de mim?'  
  
Meylin (suspirou levemente irritada): 'Você não está pensando racionalmente, Xiao Lang, nem parece um psiquiatra.' O jovem olhou para a chinesa sem entender e ela continuou sem se alterar. 'Você ficou abalado em saber que uma mulher poderia ser dona das Cartas Clow.' Syaoran fez menção de protestar, mas a prima não deixou. 'E não diga que estou mentindo, você sabe que não estou. Você é tão orgulhoso que não se conforma de ter perdido Cartas tão poderosas para uma mulher. Sakura feriu seu orgulho e você não consegue aceitar isso. Está com tanta raiva dela que não percebe que sua raiva é infundada.'  
  
Syaoran (não se contendo): 'Como assim, infundada? Ela mentiu para mim, Meylin! Mentiu algo importante demais!'  
  
Meylin (olhando-o seriamente): 'Não digo que não era importante. Mas isso te dá o direito de odiá-la?' O rapaz não respondeu, desviando o olhar e Meylin continuou, em um tom baixo. 'Você está tentando se esconder por trás desse ódio falso. Não consegue admitir que Sakura mexe com você... Diz odiá- la pois não consegue admitir que está gostando dela de verdade...' Terminou quase em um sussurro, mas o suficiente para o primo ouvir.  
  
Syaoran ficou em silêncio, sem saber como responder às palavras da prima. E logo de quem! Meylin, normalmente, seria a primeira a impedir que qualquer mulher chegasse perto dele, no entanto, por que agia com diferença em relação à japonesa?  
  
Meylin (voltando a olhá-lo): 'Eu disse, uma vez... Que se você não viesse a amar outro alguém... Casaria-se comigo...' Fez uma longa pausa, antes de conseguir forças para continuar, desviando o rosto e abaixando os olhos. 'Está livre do nosso compromisso, Xiao Lang.'  
  
Mudo... Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer ou ficar... Piscou várias vezes, sem conseguir assimilar com clareza as palavras da prima. "Se não viesse a amar alguém...", "Está livre do compromisso..." Mas... Por que Meylin dizia isso? Ele não amava Sakura! Não amava aquela japonesa! Era apenas atração! Não havia sentimentos!  
  
Syaoran se viu tentado a responder às afirmações da prima, mas não pôde. Olhou para Meylin, que ainda mantinha sua face abaixada e não encontrou forças para falar. Como poderia negar se nem ao menos ele sabia se realmente estaria dizendo a verdade? Não conseguiu falar... Não iria dizer algo que não tinha certeza, não iria mentir para a prima...  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Syaoran sentir o peso em sua cama diminuir. Meylin se levantava e olhava para ele sorrindo.  
  
Meylin (forçando um sorriso): 'Vamos, tire sua camisa agora.' Syaoran olhou sem entender para a moça e ela sorriu maliciosamente. 'Não se preocupe, não vou te "assediar sexualmente"' Diante da expressão assustada do primo Meylin não conseguiu segurar a risada, como ele era inocente... 'Aiai, Xiao Lang... Além de você só a Sakura para me fazer rir assim.' Sustentou um sorriso calmo antes de continuar. 'Vai, tira logo... Não fiquei quase uma hora te procurando para passar remédio no seu ferimento à toa.' Syaoran respirou aliviado e ela riu da ingenuidade do primo, às vezes Syaoran conseguia surpreendê-la, ingenuidade não era uma das características mais forte do chinês... Mas tinha que admitir que ele tinha os "seus acessos".  
  
O rapaz começou a tirar a camisa enquanto a chinesa abria a gaveta do criado mudo para pegar a pomada. Meylin olhou o peito trabalhado do primo e sentiu suas faces corarem. Mas que vida cruel! Por que tinha que permitir que seu primo fosse tão lindo assim?!  
  
Syaoran passou os últimos quinze minutos apenas sentindo as mãos delicadas da prima deslizarem por seu abdômen. Suspirou derrotado... Realmente... Meylin não o fazia sentir nem metade das sensações que Sakura conseguia fazer.  
  
# # #  
  
Era uma sala escura, como já dito uma vez. No entanto, muitos dos bancos ali, sempre ocupados, estavam vazios. A maioria dos presentes mantinha-se de pé pelo salão, conversando entre si, em vozes baixas e preocupadas.  
  
O grande salão de reuniões dos Anciões da Família Li estava mais alvoroçado do que costumava ser. Pessoas tão cheias de conhecimento e tão poderosas como eles não costumavam demonstrar suas aflições tão abertamente.  
  
Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor, com um rosto jovem, porém cansado, com formas esbeltas, porém antigas, conversava com um homem de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis escuros. Conversavam em baixo tom, um tom triste e melancólico.  
  
Shui: 'Ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar abertamente com a senhora... Queria dizer que sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu ao seu filho, Itami...'  
  
Itami: 'Obrigada, Shui. Agradeço o apoio...'  
  
Shui: 'Talvez Tai Ming tenha sido precipitado em enviá-lo às cegas daquela maneira... Talvez fosse melhor termos confiado mais no jovem Xiao Lang.'  
  
Itami (de cabeça baixa): 'Não sei, Shui... Não sei qual seria a melhor solução.' A mulher falava com pouco sentimento, desmentindo qualquer dor que uma mãe poderia sofrer com a perda de um filho, como parecia ser seu caso. 'Saigo não era nenhum santo, você sabe bem. Eu sempre soube que o destino dele não seria muito diferente do que foi...' O homem permaneceu em silêncio com a aparente falta de sentimentos que a mulher parecia ter para com o próprio filho.  
  
Contudo, tinha que concordar. Saigo nada se parecia com a mãe, sempre calma e bondosa. Ele muito mais lembrava o pai, o antigo Senhor da Razão, morto em guerra e substituído no cargo de Ancião por seu irmão mais novo. Satsugai sempre foi um homem ambicioso e morreu devido a sua ambição... Saigo provavelmente não devia ter sido muito diferente, no entanto, suspeitava que a morte dele fora devido à inveja que ele sabia que o rapaz sentia pelo futuro Líder do Clã Li.  
  
O Senhor das Águas permaneceu em silêncio depois do comentário daquela mãe. Sabia o quanto ela sofrera e sempre se mostrara forte devido a isso. Sabia que o casamento dela fora forçado e seu filho nunca foi o que ela esperava que fosse, ou seja, diferente do pai. Não iria julgar a falta de amor dela... Não saberia dizer se reagiria de maneira diferente se estivesse no lugar dela, da Senhora das Almas.  
  
---  
  
Em outro canto do salão, uma das mulheres presentes, com longos cabelos castanhos claros e enrolados, que iam até o fim de sua cintura e de olhos castanhos esverdeados, conversava com um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, compridos, até a metade da cintura, preso folgadamente abaixo do pescoço; os olhos dele eram de um profundo verde escuro, tão profundo quanto o conhecimento que um homem tão novo como ele normalmente não possui, mas ele sim.  
  
Feng (pesarosa): 'Temo não termos agido certo, Tao...'  
  
Tao (calmamente): 'Eu sei, querida... Entendo sua preocupação...' O jovem senhor tocou levemente o ombro daquela que seria sua futura mulher. Não queria vê-la naquele estado, mas um ancião era sempre um ancião e deveria sempre pensar no que era mais justo para o Clã.  
  
Feng (aproximando-se do noivo): 'Você que é sábio, querido... Você... Acha que Tai Ming realmente disse a verdade ao dizer que raptaram Yelan e agora devemos mais do que nunca ter as Cartas para achá-la?' O homem ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, suas dúvidas eram grandes e não pretendia mentir para a moça, mesmo que quisesse acalmá-la.  
  
Tao: 'Não vou mentir para você... Quando Tai Ming enviou meu sobrinho para o Japão... Para tomar as cartas que Xiao Lang parecia não estar conseguindo, achei-o um tanto quanto precipitado. Agora que Saigo está morto, minhas dúvidas são ainda maiores.'  
  
A mulher ficou em silêncio, não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Temia pela vida de sua querida amiga Yelan, amiga desde sua infância, mas ela, sendo a Senhora dos Ventos e ele, sendo o Senhor da Razão – aquele que substituíra com sabedoria o antigo Senhor da Razão, Satsugai – não podiam se deixar abalar em momento tão crítico como pelo qual passava seu Clã.  
  
Uma Anciã poderosa como Yelan foi supostamente seqüestrada e agora... O Senhor da Astúcia, Tai Ming, convencera a grande maioria dos Anciões que em presente momento só restava uma solução: que eles mesmos entrassem em ação.  
  
Ela teve suas dúvidas se assim deveria ser. Meses já haviam se passado desde a morte de Saigo, o filho da Senhora das Almas, e eles não tinham feito nada, nem ao menos entrado em contado com Xiao Lang. Contudo, agora que Yelan estava fora do alcance deles, foi muito mais fácil fazer com que os anciões aceitassem usar de sua própria força para intervir.  
  
Feng não confiava em Tai Ming, sabia que seu noivo também não... Entretanto, os argumentos dele eram, de certa forma, bastante convincentes. Logo, ela só podia esperar e rezar para que as Cartas Clow pudessem ser finalmente do Clã, que sua querida amiga Yelan fosse salva e que Xiao Lang, o futuro Líder do Clã Li, fosse inocente das acusações de Tai Ming. Pois este dissera, um dia antes de ter permissão do Clã para ir para o Japão, que Xiao Lang havia traído o clã e se juntado ao dono das Cartas Clow. E de acordo com o Senhor da Astúcia, Xiao Lang agora visava ter o poder do Clã totalmente para si, usando de meios duvidosos.  
  
Ela apertou-se mais ao peito do seu futuro marido, buscando conforto. Sinceramente esperava que Tai Ming estivesse errado... Pois entre ele e o futuro líder do Clã Li, tinha que admitir que não desejava ser o rapaz o morto neste confronto não mais evitável...  
  
# # #  
  
(Continua)  
  
18/07/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
# # #  
  
(#) O quarto que Syaoran está ainda é aquele anexo ao de Sakura, por isso rosa. Não sei se vocês lembram, mas no dia do incêndio o quarto de Syaoran foi destruído e ele passou a ficar no quarto onde antigamente era o local onde Nadeshico cuidava da filha.  
  
(# #) Quando digo "lugar para adquirir experiência" me refiro a bordel. Acho que a maioria sabe que antigamente (e ainda hoje, também) muitos pais levam os filhos aos bordéis para saber como é fazer "aquilo". Uma atitude machista e idiota, na minha opinião, ¬¬ pois se a mulher não era virgem no casamento era uma desonra descomunal para a família u.u Affs... Deixa quieto.  
  
_**ATENÇÂO!!! (Leiam que eu julgo ser importante)  
**_  
(Big) Comentário da Autora: Bom, eu espero que vocês estejam mais do que satisfeitos com a cena entre o Syaoran e a Sakura, hahahaha :P Eu fiquei até vermelha com o que eu pensava em escrever (mente poluída, mente poluída) hehehe. Mas agora eu devo algumas explicações para vocês. Eu não pretendia colocar esta cena dos anciões, porém eu queria escrever um jeito do Tai Ming ter partido para o Japão sem ter que mostrar a conversa que ele teve com os anciões para convencê-los disso _e_ poder falar um pouco sobre esses caras. Ninguém nunca fala como eles realmente são e eu resolvi fazer isso.  
  
Na minha história, muitos deles ainda têm a aparência bastante jovem, devido ao fato de serem imortais até terem filhos. Portanto, agora só me restava esclarecer quem é quem e o significado de cada nome (Eu fiz isso sim! Dessa vez não fui dominada pela preguiça e procurei nomes decentes, hahahaha).  
  
Mais uma coisa, houve um capítulo em que eu coloquei os anciões como "mulher1" ou "mulher2", "homem1", "homem2" e assim por diante... Fiz isso porque queria que os rostos deles não fossem mostrados, mas como seria muito cansativo tanto para mim quanto para vocês ficarem recordando o que cada um disse nesse determinado capítulo (Capítulo5: Desentendimentos) resolvi esclarecer isso nas notas finais:  
  
_Voz feminina1: 'Já perdemos muito tempo atrás delas. É realmente necessário que as consigamos?'_ (Senhora do Fogo: ainda sem nome :P)  
  
_Voz masculina1: 'Fundamental. Vós sabeis que não temos outra alternativa, caso contrário pode ser o fim dela.' – reforçou a palavra "dela" como se dramatizasse a situação, houve alguns murmúrios entre os senhores e senhoras do local ao tocarem no assunto._ (Senhor da Astúcia: Tai Ming)  
  
_Voz masculina2 (num tom grave e forte): 'Não entendo como isso foi acontecer com ela. Os curandeiros já descobriram algo?'_ (Senhor da Lua: Sin)  
  
_(...)  
  
Voz masculina3 (uma voz calma): 'O garoto, apesar de tudo, tem noção das suas responsabilidades, não posso negar.'_ (Senhor da Razão: Tao)  
  
_Voz feminina2: 'Acho que não há motivos para tantas preocupações, senhores. O que for para ser, será.'_ (Senhora das Almas: Itami)  
  
_Voz masculina4: 'Ela tem razão, o fluxo do destino se encarregará do futuro.'_ (Senhor das águas: Shui)  
  
_Voz feminina3: 'Ainda assim temo por ela.'_ (Senhora da Sol: Xa Mai)  
  
Pronto, estas são as pessoas que falaram naquele capítulo. Agora eu colocarei o significado de cada nome. Ainda há alguns que eu ainda não encontrei:  
  
Senhor das Águas: Shui – Em chinês, Shui significa água.  
  
Senhor da Terra: En Liu – Na história antiga, na cultura de certo povo que eu não pretendo especificar, Emlil era o deus da terra.  
  
Senhora dos Ventos: Feng – Em chinês, Feng significa vento.  
  
Senhora do Sol: Xa Mai – Na história antiga, na cultura de certo povo, Chamach era o deus do Sol.  
  
Senhor da Lua: Sin – Na história antiga, como já dito acima, Sin era o deus da Lua.  
  
Senhora da Luz: Lin Bai – Como já dito, Lin Bai, em chinês, significa jovem branca.  
  
Senhor das Trevas: Yang – Como na teoria Yin Yang, Yang significa masculino e representa a cor negra.  
  
Senhor da Razão: Tao – Em chinês, TAO é um ideograma formado por duas partes: Uma significa cabeça, a outra mostra a estrada. O conjunto leva numa direção, portanto, temos o caminho e temos a consciência em movimento.  
  
Senhor da Astúcia: Tai Ming – Como já dito uma vez, Tai Ming é uma pequena alusão à palavra timing (pronúncia táimin) do inglês, que, entre seus vários significados, pode significar "aguardar o momento certo para agir".  
  
Senhora da Alma: Itami – Homenagem que fiz a um livro que muito gosto: Ninja. Na história, Itami é a mãe de um ninja chamado Saigo. Ela não parece amar seu filho, seu casamento foi arranjado e, mesmo sendo bondosa, aparenta ser fria devido a sua vida sofrida.  
  
O antigo Senhor da Razão: Satsugai - Também recebeu esse nome em homenagem ao livro citado acima. Pai de Saigo e esposo de Itami, Satsugai é um homem cruel e ambicioso que não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer.  
  
Ainda não encontrei nome para a Deusa do Fogo e o Deus da Humanidade. Qualquer idéia, por favor, entrem em contato comigo.  
  
Puxa, acho que já falei demais mesmo, nunca fiz uma nota tão grande Espero que tenham gostado e... Se quiserem que eu acrescente os outros anciões na trama da história, me avisem. Eu adoraria fazê-lo, mas não sei se seria do agrado de vocês. :)  
  
E finalmente:  
  
Agradecimentos: Queria agradecer muito mesmo aos 90 reviews que já recebi só no :) Eu adoro vocês!!! Em especial, queria parabenizar a Andreia pelo aniversário dela e agradecer por ter sido meu nonagésimo review, estava esperando por ele para postar :)  
  
Espero que este capítulo tenha sido digno suficiente para alcançar os 100 reviews :) Eu ficaria muitíssimo contente se o recebesse, sério mesmo! :) Obrigada por toda atenção que vocês sempre me dispensam :) Arigatou, minna- san!!! 


	16. Entre o passado e o presente

.................. Desculpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T Desculpas, desculpas e mais desculpas... É tudo o que posso dizer... Gente, eu tive meus motivos e espero que vocês compreendam. Eu queria mesmo ter postado antes, mas foi praticamente impossível (só se eu tivesse me dobrado em três pra ter postado antes)... Olha, eu sinto mesmo pelo atraso e vou tentar compensar isso. Agradeço sinceramente a todos e todas que me pediram logo a continuação, mesmo... Vou fazer o possível para conseguir postar pelo menos a cada quinze dias (vou tentar fazer até menos que isso, se eu puder). Bom, o capítulo não está lindo maravilhoso, não porque eu não caprichei o máximo que pude, mas porque não está muito centrado em S&S e eu sei o quanto vocês gostam disso :) Novamente, desculpem-me a demora. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capítulo 16: Entre o passado e o presente

* * *

A paisagem era escura, chuvosa, com raios e trovões; um dos maiores temporais da época. As ondas balançavam o enorme navio como se este fosse um pequeno barquinho. Mas não era o suficiente para afundar a embarcação, talvez mais devido a certos passageiros que ali se encontravam do que pela resistência deste em questão.

Ao se olhar no interior do navio, poderia-se constatar grandes divisões. A primeira, protegida pela superfície do navio, onde se encontravam enormes salões de festa e jogos para os poderosos e ricos; a segunda parte, os dormitórios de primeira classe; o terceiro, tratava-se do espaço entre a terceira classe e as grandes cozinhas que alimentavam todos os passageiros; a próxima, o bagageiro onde os mais ricos depositavam seus luxuosos carros e malas gigantescas; e finalmente, a sala de máquinas, vermelha e quente, cheia de fumaça e carvão.

No entanto, nada disso é suficientemente importante para se observar. O que realmente procura-se é um certo dormitório de primeira classe, dividido por um suposto casal renomado, vindo de Hong Kong.

No momento descrito, as luzes encontravam-se apagadas e convenientemente já não se ouvia nenhum dos barulhos... Entenda-se gemidos, que poderia ser ouvidos há quase meia hora. Contudo, apesar do silêncio, seus ocupantes não se encontravam no calmo mundo dos sonhos. Cada um estava no seu lado da cama, relativamente acordados, e sem ao menos se tocarem, como se o que houvera momentos antes nunca tivesse acontecido.

Apesar de todo o prazer carnal desfrutado anteriormente, nossos dois passageiros estavam ligeiramente tensos, talvez preocupados, mas provavelmente pensativos. Pensativos para encontrarem em suas brilhantes mentes a melhor maneira de concretizar os propósitos que os levara a viajar agora.

Mulher: 'Você acha que será fácil?' Subitamente perguntou a voz feminina, iniciando uma conversa, como se isso já estivesse ocorrendo.

Homem (numa voz neutra): 'O quê?'

Mulher: 'Vencer o Mestre das Cartas.' A mulher nem ao menos voltou-se para seu parceiro. E ele ficou em silêncio por instantes... Depois deu uma leve risada irônica antes de voltar a falar.

Homem (em tom leve e calmo): 'Não será a coisa mais difícil do mundo.' Pelo seu modo de dizer, parecia que o problema não tinha valor algum. Quanto à mulher, esta ficou quieta por vários segundos, como se não fosse falar.

Mulher (séria): 'Você não acha que isso é subestimar o inimigo?' O homem ficou quieto um momento, depois voltou-se para o corpo feminino, tocando o ombro dela e a fazendo virar de maneira um pouco bruta.

Homem (sério, olhando-a com expressão dura): 'O que você quer dizer com isso?' O corpo feminino e aparentemente frágil posicionou-se melhor para olhar o companheiro antes de responder.

Mulher: 'Saigo foi vencido. E pelo o que nos informaram, parece que Xiao Lang recebeu a ajuda do Mestre das Cartas para fazê-lo.' Fez uma pausa antes de continuar 'O próprio Xiao Lang não parece ter lutado com este homem... E se ele não o fez porque sabia que ia perder e não porque se aliou a ele?' Concluiu ela em tom neutro ao levantar tal questão.

O homem que a acompanhava olhou-a com olhos penetrantes por vários segundos antes de se manifestar. Soltou o ar preso em seus lábios em forma sarcástica, como se estivesse descrente do que a mulher falava e voltou seu corpo de forma que olhasse o teto do luxuoso dormitório. Ela não se moveu.

Homem (em tom leve): 'Por favor, Lin... Você realmente acha que eu me preocupo com um oponente que venceu Saigo ou seja mais forte que Xiao Lang?' disse em tom de certa forma divertida, anormal para uma pessoa como ele, demonstrando quase claramente que achava a idéia da mulher a mais estúpida de todas. Ela não respondeu e ele resolveu encerrar o assunto. 'Não se preocupe, Lin, não há razão, pelo menos não nesse sentido.' Lin Bai encarou o perfil de seu companheiro por instantes.

Lin Bai (quase em um sussurro): 'Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso...' Disse enquanto voltava suas costas para o homem mais uma vez.

O silêncio perdurou por vários minutos, como se não houvesse mais nada a se falar, ou como se já estivessem dormindo. Entretanto, o silêncio mais uma vez foi cortado, dessa vez pela voz grave e poderosa do homem ali presente.

Homem (em voz neutra): 'Há apenas uma coisa que me intriga...' Lin Bai não se voltou, mas ele sabia que ela o escutava. Continuou a falar, ainda olhando para o teto. 'A fuga de Yelan não foi sem ajuda...' Falou como se aquilo explicasse qualquer coisa. A mulher, por sua vez, ficou quieta e imóvel por alguns segundos, talvez refletindo. Depois, voltou-se mais uma vez para o parceiro.

Lin Bai (com o rosto bastante compenetrado): 'Você suspeita de alguém, Tai Ming?' O senhor mantinha uma expressão bastante parecida a dela, olhando fixamente para o teto, visto de perfil. Ele ficou assim, pensativo, depois voltou apenas seu rosto para olhar a mulher nos olhos.

Tai Ming: 'Havia resquícios de magia na câmara onde eu mantinha Yelan... Resquícios de uma magia poderosa, que poucos podem conjurar... Muito poucos...' Lin Bai observou Tai Ming por instantes, olhos centrados no rosto masculino, tentado descobrir o que ele queria dizer.

Lin Bai (ligeiramente alterada): 'Você acha que foi um dos anciãos?' Disse como se só agora a idéia lhe surgisse.

Tai Ming (pensativamente): 'Não... Não, já pensei nessa hipótese, mas duvido muito. Os anciãos pouco tinham de certezas em relação ao que ocorria com Yelan e eles não ousariam uma discórdia de tamanhas proporções que ocorre quando um ancião desafia outro...' Falou ainda pensativo. Parecia voltar ao passado, lembrar de algo que ele sabia e que os anciãos provavelmente também lembravam... E não ousariam fazer algo que causasse uma repetição de um episódio como "aquele". O mago estreitou os olhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente daquele dia, do dia em que Li Shang fora expulso do Clã por suas mãos...

Lin Bai (subitamente): 'Então, quem mais?' O homem piscou duas vezes, levemente aturdido, como se acordasse de algum transe. Voltou-se para a mulher, como se dissesse com os olhos para ela se repetir ou se explicar, e ao que ela supôs ser a segunda opção. 'Então... De quem mais você suspeita que não seja um dos anciãos? Alguém que tenha tão grande poder como você diz este ter...' O senhor encarou-a por momentos, antes de finalmente vir com uma resposta, voltando a encarar o teto.

Tai Ming: 'Primeiro eu suspeitei de certo homem... De grandes poderes e laços de sangue com Yelan para querer salvá-la... Mas eu duvido que ele esteja ciente do que anda ocorrendo no Clã Li, nunca se interessou, ainda mais com a vida que leva...' A imagem de certo ancião, localizadas em longínquas montanhas de sua mente, voltaram a aparecer e logo sumiram, fazendo o homem também voltar à realidade e continuar.

Tai Ming: 'Então... Depois de muito pensar e recordar de quem poderia ter alguma ligação com Yelan para ter coragem de entrar em nosso Clã e ter _poder_ para concluir tamanha ousadia, pensei em outra pessoa...' Lin arregalou levemente seus olhos, como se um nome ou um rosto lhe viesse à cabeça, mas nada falou. 'E para tanto... Para entrar sem sofrer nenhum dano e burlar minha segurança... Lembrei-me de outro alguém, bastante ligado a Yelan, ou seria melhor dizer... Ligado a Xiao Lang...' E ficou quieto mais uma vez... Lin não ousava falar.

O homem finalmente voltou-se para ela e um leve brilho vermelho, mais vermelho passou pelos olhos dele, fazendo a mulher reconhecer aquilo como puro ódio...

Lin Bai: 'Você acha que esta pessoa é...' mas foi interrompida pela voz séria de Tai Ming.

Tai Ming (em um certo tom amargo na voz): 'Hiragizawa Eriol' Os olhos de Lin Bai se arregalaram ainda mais, como se estivesse totalmente surpresa com o nome. Não era bem dele que ela suspeitara... Mas era melhor assim, concluiu consigo. Ficou quieta, olhando o companheiro de "todas as horas" e acenou afirmativamente, parecendo concordar com ele e voltou-se mais uma vez para o seu lado, fechando os olhos para dormir.

Todavia, Tai Ming não fez o mesmo... Observava as costas da mulher e depois voltou seu olhar para o teto mais uma vez, cerrando eles, como se pudesse ver alguém desenhado na parte superior do quarto.

Tai Ming (em um sussurro cortante): 'Não irá me atrapalhar dessa vez... Mestre do Sol e da Lua...'

* * *

A jovem caminhava em seu passo decidido pelo enorme corredor daquela mansão. Estava tensa, pensativa... Queria e tinha que fazer algo e resolvera fazê-lo há pouco mais de uma semana, apenas. Contudo, a gigantesca tempestade que ocorrera tanto ali quanto em grande parte do Japão a fez aguardar um momento mais adequado... Talvez para melhor se preparar, talvez por receios de que tudo acabasse e ela tivesse que partir previamente...

Tudo o que ela não queria era voltar para seu clã antes de Xiao Lang. Todos aqueles anciãos davam-lhe arrepios, com algumas poucas exceções.

Chegou finalmente ao seu destino naquela casa e bateu levemente na porta. Sendo dada a permissão para que pudesse entrar, prendeu a respiração por um segundo a mais e entrou.

Sakura (vendo com felicidade quem entrava): 'Meylin-chan! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo.'

Meylin (dando um sorriso meio fraco): 'Oras, Sakura... Não faz nem dois dias...'

Tomoyo (saindo de trás da porta do guarda-roupa onde procurava determinado acessório): 'Mas para quem mora na mesma casa, dois dias é relativamente bastante... Não concorda?' Meylin, que só agora percebia a presença da outra moça, deu um leve sorriso em concordância e permaneceu em silêncio.

Sakura (animada, sem perceber o rosto ligeiramente triste da amiga): 'Posso te ajudar em algo?' Meylin levou um pequeno susto, como se estivesse divagando e não percebesse ninguém a sua volta.

Tomoyo, com sua grande percepção, logo percebeu o estado de espírito da amiga e achou melhor deixá-la a sós com Sakura. Provavelmente queria conversar a sós; não passara despercebida a leve surpresa da amiga quando a viu no quarto, podia, quase com certeza, perceber que a moça fora ali com o intuito de conversar apenas com sua prima... Sem ninguém por perto. E não seria ela que impediria tal vontade de ser cumprida.

Tomoyo (como se nada tivesse notado): 'Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou retirar-me. Touya disse para eu ir falar-lhe na biblioteca quando pudesse, acho que esse é um bom momento.' E começou a sair do quarto.

Sakura (sem entender): 'Mas eu achei que você queria arrumar o meu cabelo...'

Tomoyo (sorrindo inocente): 'Ah, Sakura... Eu acho que se seu irmão quer falar comigo, deve ser importante. E agora que eu lembrei disso, também fiquei curiosa.' Fez uma pausa, olhando discretamente para Meylin, que se mantinha calada e distante. Depois, sorriu e voltou a falar. 'Mais tarde eu faço isso. Na verdade, nem é algo _tão_ importante, né?' Sorriu mais e como Sakura nada dissesse, se despediu e retirou-se.

Sakura ficou olhando a porta ser fechada e Meylin só voltou a "realidade" ao ouvir o barulho da porta ao ser fechada, tomando um pequeno susto. Finalmente notando que estava a sós com Sakura, passou a encarar a jovem japonesa, sem saber exatamente o que falar, ou melhor, como falar.

Quanto à outra garota, desviou o olhar da porta e olhou curiosa para a amiga chinesa, como se perguntasse com suas belas orbes verdes o que a moça queria lhe falar. Vendo que Meylin nada iria dizer, Sakura resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

Sakura: 'Então...?' Meylin piscou duas vezes, parecendo que não havia percebido ainda que Sakura agora a olhava. Depois, caminhou alguns passos inseguros, um tanto quanto divergentes daqueles que todos estavam acostumados a vê-la dar, e sentou-se em uma poltrona que havia no quarto, abaixando a cabeça. Sakura finalmente pareceu perceber a falta de animação da amiga e seu coração se apertou levemente, sinal de que seu senso de preocupação começava a agir.

O silêncio perdurou pouco, pois Sakura, em passos firmes – já não mais utilizava suas muletas, resolvera que andaria normalmente o mais rápido possível, esperara tempo demais para ter a chance de fazê-lo para simplesmente não se esforçar mais na fase final – em direção a Meylin. Mas esta não pareceu notá-la, permanecendo de cabeça baixa. Logo, Sakura agachou-se, colocando levemente suas mãos nos joelhos da amiga e, estando em uma altura menor que a outra, conseguindo ver os olhos rubis da chinesa.

Meylin, por sua vez, ao sentir as pequenas mãos em seu colo novamente pareceu se dar conta que não prestava atenção em nada a sua volta e fechou os olhos por um segundo, dando um longo suspiro. Estava sendo muito difícil para ela... E não conseguia imaginar o que Sakura iria achar... Talvez nem ligasse...

Sakura (com tom preocupado): 'Meylin... O que está acontecendo?' Ao tom firme, difícil de sair dos lábios da doce japonesa freqüentemente, Meylin viu que chegara a hora de acabar logo com aquilo. É, já estava passando dos limites com tamanho drama com tão pouca coisa.

Meylin (fechando os olhos mais uma vez, depois abrindo-os, com um sorriso triste no rosto): 'É, Sakura... Demorou... Mas finalmente você está se recuperando, eu fico muito feliz por isso... E...' Sakura fechou levemente a expressão, claramente em sinal de que não entendia porque a chinesa falava aquilo. Suspirou e resolveu ser mais direta, não tinha cabimento tamanha embromação de sua parte. 'Sakura... Você melhorou surpreendentemente e eu fico muito feliz por você e orgulhosa, tanto pelo seu desempenho quanto por eu saber que tive participação nisso. Mas agora... Agora minha "participação" chegou ao fim e...'

Sakura (interrompendo-a): 'Meylin-chan... O que você está querendo me dizer?' Os olhos da chinesa encheram-se de melancolia ao olhar mais fixamente para a garota a sua frente... Apegara-se mais a ela do que imaginara, podia constatar... Não fora apenas o medo de voltar sozinha para o clã e se separar de Xiao Lang que a fazia ficar em tal estado... Sakura... Tomoyo... até mesmo Touya... Agora eram pessoas que conquistaram um espaço no seu coração... E de quem ela sabia que sentiria muita falta...

Meylin (em tom triste, sem olhar diretamente para Sakura): 'Chegou a hora de eu partir, Sakura... Não tenho mais porque ficar aqui. Não tenho nenhuma utilidade mais aqui e...'

Sakura (em tom levemente alterado): 'Como assim não tem utilidade??? Como assim partir???' Meylin olhou assustada para Sakura, o tom de indignação e repreensão da japonesa causando surpresa na jovem de cabelos negros, que nunca ouvira tal tom vindo da garota e sendo dirigido a ela... Sakura mantinha um semblante sério, não acreditava em como Meylin tinha a _coragem_ de falar aquilo. 'Por acaso você me considera apenas uma paciente? Uma relação apenas de médico e paciente, é? Não sou sua amiga? Não tem nem um pouco de afeto por mim para ter coragem de falar desse jeito? Como você não é mais necessária?! Como você fala isso, Meylin?! Poxa...' Nesse ponto os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela diminuiu o tom. 'Pensei que fôssemos amigas... Que você não partiria... Pelo menos não assim...'

Dessa vez foram os olhos da chinesa que se encheram de lágrimas, lágrimas que foram impedidas de surgir até presente momento, mas que agora não mais podiam ser retidas. Meylin sentiu como se um peso caísse de suas costas... Como se ao saber que Sakura a considerava uma amiga fosse suficiente para ela não mais sentir-se melancólica ao ter que partir... Não por egoísmo, por saber que a outra também sentiria falta dela... Mas por saber que era querida... Querida de verdade...

Em sua terra, em seu clã... Quantas pessoas gostavam dela de verdade? Quantas pessoas disseram ou demonstraram afeto por ela? Poucas... Muito poucas... E agora, uma estranha, uma garota de outro país que ela conhecia a menos de um ano... Dizia se importar com ela... Chamava-a de amiga... E dizia que ela era importante... Ela era importante para alguém... Importante por ser quem era e não por sua família ou pela profissão que tinha... Alguém... Que mal a conhecia, que nem ao menos tinha laços de família com ela... Se importava com ela...

As lágrimas dos olhos da jovem chinesa caíram e logo ela não se segurou mais e abraçou a japonesa a sua frente. Sakura, pega de surpresa, quase caiu no chão, com os olhos arregalados. Mas passado o susto, logo retribuiu o abraço, tentando, em seu silêncio, acalmar o coração daquela que tanto se mostrava forte, mas que também sentia necessidade de ser querida... Soluços e mais soluços saíam dos lábios da chinesa... Soluços de felicidade, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer...

Ela era querida...

Ela era importante...

Ela... Tinha amigos queridos e importantes, amigos que ela nunca imaginou um dia poder ter na vida...

Amigos de verdade...

* * *

Ele andava de um lado para o outro, já não suportando nem mais o ambiente escuro que sempre apreciara em seus momentos de dúvidas. Seus passos eram apressados, mas não tinham direção certa, seu rosto era obscurecido pelos cabelos que lhe caíam levemente sobre os olhos, mantinha suas mãos uma segurando a outra nas costas, estava um tanto quanto pensativo.

Já havia se passado meses desde a última vez que pensara em tal assunto, mas nos últimos dias isso vinha lhe tirando o sossego, cada vez mais. Seus pensamentos deveriam estar voltados para a irmã, para tudo o que ela tinha passado nestes últimos tempos, para o que ele sentia que ia acontecer, um pressentimento que não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Mas era impossível, concluiu com um suspiro pesaroso, por mais que tentasse, aquele rosto sereno, aquela pele clara, e aqueles belos olhos castanhos não lhe saíam da mente e do coração. Por que ela tinha partido? Por que deixara-o daquela maneira? Doera tanto e ainda doía... Ela fora embora e com o tempo nem ao menos mais lhe escrevia...

Parou de andar após alguns segundos de reflexões e literalmente se largou em uma das poltronas de sua biblioteca. "Ela foi embora, sem deixar endereço ou meio de localizá-la. Sumiu, ou simplesmente não quer ser encontrada."

Suspirou pesarosamente, as palavras de Eriol não saíam mais de sua mente. Kaho havia abandonado-o também. Após tê-lo deixado para ir embora com o jovem inglês, também deixara este... Fizera de propósito? Era um jogo malvado e cruel da parte dela? Não... Duvidava que fosse isso... Kaho, em cada gesto, em cada palavra, mostrava sua bondade, delicadeza e preocupação com os outros. Podia não ser o homem mais inteligente do mundo, mas sabia que a mulher por quem se apaixonara não seria capaz de tamanha crueldade.

Desencostou-se do encosto da poltrona para apoiar seus cotovelos nas pernas, enquanto escondia seu rosto entre as mãos. Não agüentava mais aquela situação, não conseguia mais viver sem saber a verdade por trás de todo o mistério nos olhos de Kaho, a mulher que ensinou Sakura a arte do aprendizado escolhar quando esta era quase adolescente, a mulher que ensinou ele, Touya, a amar de verdade.

Levantou o rosto meio surpreso ao ouvir o som de alguém batendo à porta. Piscou duas vezes parecendo acordar de seu transe e pediu para que a pessoa ali fora que entrasse.

Tomoyo: 'Com licença... Atrapalho alguma coisa?'

Touya abaixou os olhos de novo, por apenas um segundo... Um mero e insignificante segundo, teve a idéia estúpida de que aquela que batia a porta era...

Tomoyo (com preocupação nos olhos): 'Touya... Você está bem?'

O rapaz olhou mais uma vez para a garota a sua frente, cabelos escuros, pele alva como a neve e olhos de um azul arroxeado raríssimo. Tomoyo era bela, sua noiva era muito bela, qualquer um perceberia de longe a beleza rara daquela flor, uma flor linda, e serena...

Touya suspirou mais uma vez... Linda, calma, inteligente... Tomoyo era uma mulher perfeita para qualquer um... Contudo... Ela não era Kaho... Jamais seria.

A jovem aproximou-se mais de seu noivo, em seus olhos preocupação claramente visível. Touya não era a pessoa que mais falava no mundo, mas aquele ar melancólico e sombrio também não pertencia a ele... Tomoyo sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dele e tocou levemente na mão grande e masculina do jovem, que mais uma vez a encarou, profundamente.

Tomoyo (tentando ler algo no olhar do rapaz): 'Está acontecendo algo, não é? Por que não me conta?'

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, apenas contemplando os olhos ametistas da moça, antes de finalmente soltar um suspiro em desistência e resolver falar. Para tal, levantou-se da poltrona, enquanto libertava levemente sua mão da noiva.

Um silêncio quase sepulcral se instalou no ambiente, enquanto o rapaz andava até uma das prateleiras de sua biblioteca, pegando um certo livro... Sim, aquele mesmo livro que... Droga! Não era hora para isso! Fechou o livro com certa força e colocou-o da mesma forma na estante. Voltou-se para sua noiva, que ainda esperava por uma resposta.

Touya: 'Vou viajar a negócios, Tomoyo. Conto com você para cuidar de Sakura.' A moça piscou duas vezes, meio aturdida com as palavras ditas em um tom tão neutro que chegava a ser frio. Touya virou-se de costas enquanto colocava novamente as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas. 'Era só isso... Pode se retirar.'

Tomoyo nada disse, surpresa demais com o tom do rapaz e com as palavras proferidas para conseguir dizer algo. Piscou várias vezes, antes de parecer acordar para o mundo real. Repentinamente, em sua bela face, um olhar sério formou-se, tão sério que qualquer um poderia assustar-se, não por ser feio, ou perigoso, mas porque poucos, ou nenhum já vira tal olhar na face daquela serena jovem. Entretanto, o jovem general nada viu, pois não encarava sua noiva, não por medo, mas simplesmente por saber que seria grosso se continuasse com aquela conversa, ela não merecia isso, mas seu espírito vibrava em revolta, revolta contra tudo e todos ao seu redor, tendo eles culpa do seu destino ou não.

Tomoyo (ficando em pé, com a cabeça baixa, quase em um sussurro): 'Quando pretende partir como um covarde egoísta de novo, Touya?'

As palavras mais pareceram um baque no coração do rapaz do qualquer outra coisa. Virou-se no mesmo momento para a garota, sem poder ver os olhos dela. Já os seus, eram arregalados, arregalados de puro espanto. Tomoyo nunca falara assim, jamais agira assim seja qual fosse a situação, principalmente com ele... Talvez não por medo, mas Tomoyo sempre o respeitara demais e nunca levantara a voz ou contestara-o tão seriamente como nesse momento.

E as palavras da jovem... Como ela podia... Após um segundo de espanto o rapaz pareceu se recuperar e fechou sua expressão.

Touya (sério): 'Como pode falar desse jeito comigo, Tomoyo? O que você sabe da minha vida para...' Mas não concluiu, vendo a moça levantar os olhos, com lágrimas nestes, mas ainda séria, uma seriedade triste.

Tomoyo (em uma voz melancólica): 'Vai partir de novo... Como um covarde egoísta, Touya... Você sabe disso. Vai deixar sua irmã em uma hora complicada como essa... Simplesmente porque não consegue suportar mais...' O rapaz ficou atônito, o que ela queria dizer com isso?

Touya (meio irritado, meio confuso): 'Como pode dizer que estou deixando Sakura? Como pode dizer que eu não consigo suportar a situação? Quanto tempo eu já não apoiei e ainda apoio ela a cada momento?! Simplesmente porque eu tenho que viajar não significa que eu esteja abanando-a ou algo do gênero.'

Enquanto ele falava, Tomoyo balançava negativamente a cabeça, lenta e tristemente. Suportara... Esperara muito tempo para tomar coragem de falar sobre aquilo... Não sabia exatamente por quê se via na necessidade de falar aquilo para seu noivo, mas precisava. Ele iria partir de novo, mais uma vez, estava sendo egoísta, não por deixar Sakura para trás, sabia o quanto ele se preocupava com isso... Não era ela... Era alguma outra coisa que...

Tomoyo: 'Não estou dizendo que não consegue suportar a situação de Sakura, ou que está abandonando-a, Touya. Não... Não estou me referindo a situação dela...' Ante a falta de entendimento que suas palavras pareciam provocar nele, Tomoyo voltou a falar. 'Estou me referindo a _sua_ situação...'

Ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, Touya tentando compreender o significado das palavras dela e ela esperando que ele dissesse algo. Vendo que isso não aconteceria, a jovem japonesa continuou.

Tomoyo: 'Não é a primeira vez que você parte, nem será a última, isso eu sei. Mas toda vez, ou na grande maioria das vezes que o faz, eu vejo... Ou quase percebo, que você faz isso para tentar fugir. Não fugir de suas responsabilidades, ou de mim, ou de Sakura... Simplesmente fugir... Fugir de algo que eu ainda não consegui descobrir o que é...' Os olhos de Touya se arregalavam a cada segundo, a cada palavra que a jovem proferia... Não havia dúvidas, Tomoyo era a pessoa mais perspicaz que ele já conhecera. 'Do que foge Touya... Por que tenta se manter distante?'

O rapaz desviou o olhar, levemente conturbado com o rumo daquela conversa. Tomoyo ainda não sabia do que ocorrera entre ele e Kaho. Ela tinha pouco mais de 15 anos quando Kaho partiu e naquela época eram pouco ligados um ao outro. Virou-se completamente de modo que Tomoyo não pudesse ver sua expressão, enquanto soltava o peso de seu corpo nas mãos, apoiadas na escrivaninha da biblioteca. Controlou a respiração, não podia nem iria falar sobre aquilo...

Era mentira... Ele não estava fugindo... Não estava, simplesmente tinha que ir. Kaho era passado e ele tinha que admitir e aceitar isso. Não estava fugindo, nunca fugira antes na vida, não estava fazendo isso agora. Não... Kaho era passado... Não voltaria mais... Não voltaria...

Tomoyo mantinha seu semblante triste. Apesar de não poder ver o rosto do rapaz, os gestos, a forma como o corpo respondia aos sentimentos, eram suficientes para fazê-la perceber o quanto ele estava em conflito consigo mesmo.

A jovem deu dois passos, chegando mais perto do rapaz. Levantou uma mão, para tocá-lo, para acalmá-lo. Não podia ver seu primo naquele estado... Era tão triste, tão... Touya sempre fora um homem forte e determinado... Vê-lo daquela maneira deixava seu coração pesado de preocupação.

Mas o toque que ela queria oferecer nunca chegou a acontecer, pois o rapaz virou-se novamente para ela, subitamente. Tomoyo deu um passo para trás, levemente surpresa com o movimento repentino. Contudo, o que mais lhe surpreendeu foram os olhos deles... Olhos nebulosos, cheios de confusão, cheios de raiva contida, cheios de lágrimas de dor. Ficou sem palavras.

Touya (respirando com certa força): 'Quem é você para falar sobre "fuga"? Justamente você, Tomoyo! Como ousa?! Justamente você que sempre fugiu dos seus sentimentos. Você que nunca demonstrou sua opinião para nada. Justamente você que, por medo da solidão, fugiu o mais que pôde desta, agarrando-se com todas as forças no carinho que Sakura te oferecia. Achando que por tê-la sempre de apoio, amava-a como um homem ama uma mulher!'

Dessa vez foi a jovem que ficou atônita. Sem saber o que falar, sem saber o que dizer. Seus olhos começando a se encherem de lágrimas... Touya nunca falara tão rudemente com ela, tão vulgarmente... Ainda mais... Sobre esse assunto... Como ele sabia...?

Tomoyo desviou-se do olhar duro que Touya lhe lançava, não iria escutar aquilo, não podia, não era assim... Mas foi obrigada a parar quando o rapaz segurou-a firmemente pelo braço, fazendo-a olhá-lo assustada.

Touya (em tom baixo e sério): 'Você começou isso, Tomoyo... Agora vai escutar cada palavra...' A jovem arregalou ainda mais os olhos diante do tom perigoso na voz do noivo. Prendeu o ar nos pulmões sem perceber, enquanto ele ainda a segurava rudemente, sem sinais de que iria soltar. 'Você diz que eu fujo de algo... Sim, você está certa... Mas eu admito, admito e tento lutar contra isso... Agora você... Você não... Você fugiu da solidão e se agarrou a Sakura, prendeu-se a ela de forma a nunca se aproximar verdadeiramente dos outros, pois ela lhe bastava... E depois... Agora... Você está fugindo de novo... Porque eu vejo nos seus olhos o rosto de alguém... E o mero pensamento de que o que eu digo estar certo te faz querer fugir de novo...'

Os olhos da jovem japonesa transbordavam de lágrimas, mas o estado de espírito em que Touya estava era tão conturbado que ele mal conseguia distinguir o que deve ou não ser dito, o que é verdade a ser dita e o machuca profundamente...

Tomoyo não tinha forças para revidar, seja por palavras ou fisicamente, visto seu braço ainda preso dolorosamente pela mão forte de seu noivo. Abaixou a cabeça, enquanto quase perdia as forças, tamanho seu desespero...

Não, não... Ele não podia falar assim com ela... Não era assim... Ela não estava fugindo... Não estava, não estava! Ela ama Sakura... Amava ela, não é? Sentiu seu braço ser apertado ainda mais e segurou o grito que lhe formava na garganta... Ele iria falar mais... Iria ferir-lhe o pouco orgulho que ela mantinha... Iria machucá-la ainda mais... E ela não agüentaria.

Voz masculina (séria): 'Mas o que significa isso?!'

Touya largou imediatamente o braço da noiva, parecendo acordar subitamente de um torpor do qual não tinha controle. E quando o fez, Tomoyo quase foi ao chão, se não fosse os braços de um certo homem de origens inglesas a ampará-la.

* * *

Sakura e Meylin desceram calmamente até o jardim dos fundos da mansão. As duas vestiam roupas de treinamento, prontas para algo ao qual Sakura não se sentia nem um pouco inspirada em fazer.

Sakura (com cara de preguiça): 'Ah, Meylin-chan... Tem certeza que a gente precisa fazer isso?'

Meylin (olhando de esguelha para a jovem, com um tom irritado na voz): 'Oras! Mas é claro que sim, Sakura! Eu preciso saber se você já se recuperou o suficiente para continuar seus exercícios sozinha e finalmente poder treinar como quer.... Quer largar de ser preguiçosa!'

Ante a resposta da jovem, ao qual provavelmente a japonesa não teria argumentos contra, Sakura simplesmente soltou um longo suspiro. Não que ela não gostasse de lutar, mas simplesmente não entendia por quê tanta necessidade de lutar com Meylin.

Luta era algo que ela aprendera a gostar durante os anos em que capturou as cartas, treinou com Eriol e finalmente com Mestre Lan. Contudo, algo que ela também aprendera, era que uma luta devia ter bons motivos, procurar briga à toa era algo indigno de um guerreiro, fosse ele de alto ou baixo nível de poder. E apesar de seu estado físico, sabia que estava muito bem preparada e, se Meylin não tomasse cuidado, suficientemente preparada até mesmo para vencer a chinesa em uma luta corpo a corpo.

Entretanto, maior do que suas convicções, sabia ser a teimosia da amiga. Meylin acreditava piamente em suas palavras e nada do que Sakura dissesse iria fazer ela mudar de opinião. "Tão parecida com o primo... Fico imaginando se é mal de família" pensou já derrotada.

Mais alguns passos e finalmente elas entraram no jardim, seguindo para o amplo clarão onde ocorrera sua luta com Syaoran há quase um mês.

As bochechas da jovem japonesa começaram a ficar rosadas ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Meu Deus... Aquilo realmente foi loucura da parte dos dois. Sim, tinha que admitir, a culpa fora dos dois. Quase fizeram uma besteira que não poderia ser reparada, se não fosse por aquela estranha energia que sentiram naquele minuto crítico.

Não sabia o que fora aquilo até o presente dia, mas agradecia aos céus por ter ocorrido. Seja o que fosse, fizera um grande favor aos dois. Nem queria imaginar o que teria acontecido se não tivessem parado naquele momento.

Meylin (em tom confuso): 'Sakura? Sakura-chan? Por que você está vermelha desse jeito? Está com febre?' Sakura pareceu acordar de seu transe e deu um pulo para trás ao perceber que não estava sozinha. Colocou uma das mãos na nuca, em clara pose de constrangimento, enquanto uma gota de suor descia-lhe pela lateral do rosto.

Sakura (sem graça): 'Hahaha... Não é nada, não, Meylin-chan... Deve ser o calor... Hahaha.' Meylin olhou desconfiada para a garota por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente sorrir, como se tivesse engolido a resposta dela.

Meylin: 'Bem... Já que parece que você está bem, acho que podemos começar, sim?'

Sakura perdeu o ar sem graça e olhou com um leve ar de seriedade para a amiga chinesa.

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que quer continuar? Realmente é preciso?'

Meylin (levemente irritada): 'Ah, Sakura! Já falei que sim!' Ao finalmente notar o olhar sério nos olhos da amiga, Meylin pareceu deixar a irritação de lado e falou em tom calmo. 'Qual o problema?' Sakura voltou a olhar para a amiga, sem saber se deveria falar, talvez Meylin se sentisse ofendida e...

Sakura (procurando as palavras certas): 'Bem... É que... Não me entenda mal, Meylin... Mas... Eu não queria que algum acidente ocorresse... E você saísse machucada e...' Meylin pareceu entender a amiga.

Meylin (sorrindo de lado): 'Ah, fala sério, Sakura-chan! Não está realmente pensando que vai me machucar, não é? Hah! Além de você ainda não estar completamente curada, eu ainda sou a melhor lutadora do meu clã, e isso é muito, pode ter certeza.' Falou em tom orgulhoso.

Contudo, Sakura não estava tão certa assim. A cada ano que passava, ela sentia os seus poderes aumentarem, mágicos ou físicos. Mesmo durante os anos em que permaneceu sem os movimentos das pernas, ela treinou como pôde e, era estranho mas, sabia que mesmo que não tivesse treinado, seus poderes continuariam a aumentar. O motivo? Ainda não sabia.

Com Syaoran não media esforços, pois sabia o nível do rapaz. Porém, apesar da certeza na voz de Meylin, e mesmo que soasse pretensão da sua parte, tinha sinceramente medo de poder machucá-la, de qualquer maneira.

Meylin, após perder o ar arrogante tão costumeiro entre os Li, voltou a encarar Sakura seriamente.

Meylin (falando calmamente): 'Escute, Sakura-chan. Eu entendo o seu medo, sei o quanto você é forte. Entendo perfeitamente o seu receio, mas te garanto que são infundados. Sei que você é extremamente poderosa. Xiao Lang, em todos os anos em que vivi com ele depois que voltou do treino nas montanhas, sempre me contava o quanto o parceiro de treino dele era realmente bom.' Sakura sentiu seu coração dar uma batida mais forte ao ouvir o elogio que, indiretamente veio de Syaoran. Meylin não percebeu a tensão da jovem e continuou. 'Você e ele têm níveis incríveis de força, física e mágica, mas, eu te asseguro, não vai me machucar. Eu treinei com Xiao Lang desde que somos crianças, posso não ter magia, mas sei que sempre fui páreo para ele em artes marciais.' Sakura levantou o rosto, levemente surpresa ao saber desse fato da infância dos dois jovens chineses, Meylin sorriu diante da reação da jovem, que logo se tornou um dos famosos sorrisos debochados dela. 'Então não se surpreenda se eu vencer você, facilmente.'

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um segundo, parecendo tentar chegar a uma conclusão razoável. Oras, não tinha por quê duvidar da palavra da amiga, não devia estar se preocupando tanto. Sorriu para Meylin, como se para mostrar que acreditava na palavra da garota e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Meylin sorriu também e logo tomou posição de luta, seguida pela jovem japonesa. Seria interessante saber qual o nível que uma guerreira chinesa tem em artes marciais, concluiu com um sorriso Sakura.

* * *

Eriol (segurando uma chorosa Tomoyo entre seus braços): 'O que estava fazendo, Touya?' Seu tom era sério, muito mais sério do que seria o normal. Mas Touya estava deveras perturbado para se incomodar com o tom do inglês. Estava virado para sua escrivaninha mais uma vez, mãos sustentando seu corpo nesta, sua respiração longa e forte, quase cansada.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Eriol encarando as costas do japonês, Tomoyo tentando conter os soluços no peio do amigo e Touya tentando recompor-se de sua repentina ira.

Eriol (seriamente): 'Como pôde tratar uma jovem dama desse jeito? Ainda mais quando ela é sua noiva. Sinceramente, Touya, eu esperava mais de você.' Touya fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter o nervosismo, mas foi em vão. Virou-se para o casal abraçado, sentindo seu sangue ferver nas veias.

Touya (nervoso): 'Quem você pensa que é para me falar de etiqueta? De cavalheirismo? De respeito?! Quando, não por uma, mas por _duas_ vezes, deu uma de galanteador para _minhas_ noivas?!' Diante das palavras, o soluço de Tomoyo cessou, e um silêncio pesado se formou. "Noivas?" Pensou Tomoyo. "Como...?" Um flash pareceu clarear os pensamentos da jovem, que desencostou-se do peito de Eriol para olhar para o noivo. Esse ainda não tinha tomado consciência completa das palavras proferidas e ainda encarava raivosamente o jovem inglês. Este, por sua vez, mantendo o ar sério e ao mesmo tempo calmo.

A jovem japonesa abriu a boca, claramente no intuito de dizer algo, mas sentiu Eriol apertar levemente seus braços, como em um aviso para não se intrometer. A garota olhou para o rosto vários centímetros acima do seu, Eriol não a olhava, mas sim ao general japonês. Era melhor ela não se intrometer e dessa forma ficou quieta, ainda nos braços do rapaz de olhos azuis.

Touya (não parecendo perceber a comunicação por gestos entre os dois a sua frente): 'Uma vez você veio para cá, supostamente para ajudar Sakura e a levou de mim! Levou aquela que eu amei como nunca amei de novo!' Apesar de ser sua noiva, Tomoyo não se abalou com o dito, já sabia a intensidade de carinho entre ele e ela para se sentir incomodada. 'Você a levou para longe de mim! Levou-a e me deixou aqui sofrendo, desesperado, desiludido! Eu tentei superar, por momentos achei ter esquecido! Mas não... Nunca esquecia... E agora eu percebo porque estou tão perturbado estes últimos dias! Eu não a havia esquecido, mas ela era apenas mais uma lembrança. Mas _você_ resolveu aparecer de novo! _Você_ me lembrou do que havia acontecido e, o que é pior, _você_ começou a fazer o mesmo que fez anos atrás!'

Eriol não interrompeu-o. Contudo, ainda mantinha a calma. Da última vez que tivera uma discussão, ao qual fora com a jovem agora abraçada a ele, estava se sentindo culpado, com remorsos e sabia o quanto Tomoyo sofria com tudo o que acontecera para conseguir revidar ou manter-se frio naquela discussão.

Naquele momento, ele não tinha direito e nem condições de manter-se calmo. Mas agora que ele começava a aceitar e entender que a culpa do que acontecera com Sakura não era toda sua, e a que fora, não fora de propósito e jamais seria, finalmente ele conseguira recuperar um pouco de sua confiança perdida.

Além disso, a situação em que se encontrava agora era diferente da anterior. Não só ele tinha culpa e se sentia assim na discussão que tivera com Tomoyo, como também não sentira-se motivado a se defender, não tinha por quê, não havia razões suficientes para tal.

Entretanto, dessa vez, além de saber o quão alterado e equivocado Touya se encontrava para julgá-lo de qualquer maneira, ele tinha um motivo para manter-se forte. E esse motivo agora estava em seus braços. Essa garota em seus braços fizera-o ver que ele errava, o fez ver que ele tinha defeitos como qualquer um, essa garota o fez ver que ele não era tão sem sentimentos como imaginara ser, essa garota o fez...

Tomoyo, pelo o que ele percebera antes mesmo de entrar no aposento, estava sendo injustiçada, maltratada, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Touya estava alterado, sim, mas jamais Eriol permitiria que alguém tratasse aquela jovem, aquela delicada flor misteriosa e serena, de maneira menos cortês que o mais educado cavalheiro trataria. Tomoyo era doce, era carinhosa, e apesar de todo a melancolia que ele sentia nela, tinha sempre um brilho de paz e conforto em seus olhos. Não... Ninguém a trataria assim... E logo Touya desabafasse, Eriol iria fazê-lo entender e certamente desculpar-se com aquela que não merecia sofrimento algum na vida.

Touya (em tom dificilmente controlado): 'Você não tem consideração alguma por ninguém, Eriol! Você roubou Kaho de mim! Não tem direito algum de me exigir algum respeito ou consideração por ninguém! Não sei como ainda o recebo na minha casa...' A última frase foi dita com esforço... Como se a raiva que consumia Touya fosse diminuindo de pouco em pouco... Talvez já cansada, talvez esgotada depois de dita tão veemente após tanto tempo de reclusão... Respirou fundo várias vezes... Não achava que tinha mais condições de falar, nem ao menos percebia a presença dos dois jovens na sua frente mais. Suas próximas palavras foram ditas em um sussurro quase inaudível. 'É tudo tão duro, tão injusto... Doeu tanto e sempre irá doer... Amei tanto ela... Tanto... E ela... Ela me abandonou...'

Um silêncio se formou mais uma vez, enquanto Touya tentava recuperar suas forças, encostado na escrivaninha, olhos baixos. Eriol ficou em silêncio por vários segundos e logo abraçou Tomoyo firmemente, em sinal de que agora seria ele a falar.

Eriol: 'Eu realmente sinto muito por sua dor, meu caro amigo... Sei o quanto você deve ter me odiado... Sei o quanto você deve ter sofrido...' Fez uma leve pausa e Touya não o interrompeu. 'Quando aquilo aconteceu, nós éramos muito mais jovens, tanto você, quanto eu ou Kaho... Sei que isso não é desculpa alguma... Mas... Houve confusões de sentimentos demais... Kaho amava você, Touya... Entretanto... Havia uma parte dela que amava o Mago Clown que ainda existe em mim, assim como essa minha parte a amava também...'

Tomoyo sentiu seus músculos tensionarem com as palavras... Aquela era uma história da qual ela não tinha idéia alguma, mas tinha certa consciência da gravidade que deveria ter sido.

Eriol (após um suspiro): 'Talvez tenha sido um erro, talvez não, o fato é que Kaho te deixou e depois a mim... Não a julgue, ela teve seus motivos, mesmo que eu não os saiba. E eu sei que você também sabe disso. Entretanto, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, você não deveria remoer o passado, Touya. Durante esses anos eu aprendi que ele existe para relembrarmos do que já nos aconteceu, não para ser vivido invés do presente. Todos nós erramos em algum momento, mas remoer o que ainda é amargura não é certo... Nem saudável...'

Touya ainda mantinha-se na mesma posição, se ele ouvia ou não, nem Tomoyo, nem Eriol sabiam dizer. Mas o mago continuou.

Eriol: 'Touya... Não posso curar a ferida que ainda está aberta no seu coração... Só você pode fazê-lo. Mas eu te asseguro que você está tentando fazer isso de forma errada. Não será casando-se com Tomoyo que irá esquecer Kaho... Você sabe disso... E também não será jogando toda sua raiva em cima de mim ou de sua noiva que você irá esquecer... Entendo o quanto você está revoltado, entendo que não tenha a melhor idéia de mim, mas acredito que pouco fiz para merecer esse julgamento.' Parou por um segundo, antes de continuar. 'Contudo, o que eu não posso admitir, é que você desconte sua raiva dessa maneira em Tomoyo. Essa jovem, que viveu todos esses anos junto de você e Sakura, não merece nenhuma dessas suas palavras duras... Essa jovem, perdeu os pais e todo o carinho que eles um dia lhe deram... Essa jovem, está disposta a se sacrificar, casando-se com quem não ama, para ficar perto daquela que a faz feliz e ajudá-la no que puder a ser feliz...'

Enquanto ouvia as palavras do jovem inglês, os punhos de Touya fechavam-se com força. Não era mais raiva, ou ódio, era o peso que finalmente caía-lhe nos ombros ao tomar consciência do quão injusto fora com Tomoyo...

Eriol (vendo o estado do rapaz): 'Escuta, Touya. Escuta bem. Não será fingindo que o passado não existiu que você vai encontrar paz de espírito. Não será um casamento falso que irá lhe trazer felicidade. E não será esse ódio contido no seu peito que o fará amar novamente. Se você precisa se encontrar, se entender, faça-o agora, faça-o enquanto pode. Mas não machuque os outros a sua volta por se sentir frustrado, isso é indigno, é repugnante e egoísta, e eu sei que você não é assim.'

Ficaram silenciosos... Touya não mais respirava com dificuldade, simplesmente mantinha-se na mesma posição que se encontrava assim que começou a falar com Eriol.

Tantos erros, tantos medos, tantos remorsos, dores e tristezas. Mas ele tinha que aceitar isso. Aceitar que Kaho tinha que partir, porque assim ela queria, aceitar que Eriol não tinha culpa, pois no coração a gente não manda e aceitar que era ele a última pessoa que poderia julgar Tomoyo...

Tomoyo...

Touya levantou os olhos mais uma vez, encontrando em seu campo de visão um corpo pequeno e frágil encolhido entre os braços daquele rapaz inglês, que em tantos anos fora alvo de sua amargura. Suspirou pesarosamente... Como pudera falar e agir daquela maneira com sua querida prima...?

O general chinês avançou alguns metros, até alcançar o casal abraçado. Olhou por vários segundos nos olhos de Eriol, antes de finalmente voltar-se para Tomoyo.

Touya (em tom de remorso): 'Perdoe-me, Tomoyo.' Tomoyo sentiu-se tensa novamente, mas voltou-se lentamente para seu noivo, olhando-o nos olhos, ainda cheio de lágrimas. Um nó surgiu na garganta de Touya ao perceber o estado em que deixara a prima, mas ele precisava continuar. 'Perdoe-me por ter sido tão egoísta, injusto e cruel... Em cada palavra, gesto ou situação que criei apenas para me sentir melhor... Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu não soube ver isso em você. Você é como uma segunda irmã para mim e me dói ver o quanto eu te magoei... Merece alguém melhor do que eu, cem vezes melhor... Alguém que saiba valorizar todo o amor e carinho que eu sei estar aí, dentro desse seu coração que já tanto sofreu...'

Ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz, Tomoyo soltou-se calmamente de Eriol, enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Ela podia ver claramente a culpa e o remorso estampado naqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus. Durante toda aquela discussão pôde entender o sofrimento do rapaz, e agora também sabia o quanto ele estava arrependido...

Sorriu doce e calmamente, com o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas, mas feliz... Talvez agora Touya finalmente se encontrasse, se entendesse, talvez ele pudesse encontrar a paz que tanto ele precisava, pois ela podia sentir que agora ele parecia saber o que queria e o que procurava.

Touya ainda tinha os olhos cheios de culpa quando, assustado, sentiu a prima enlaçar os braços envolta do seu corpo, num abraço terno e carinhoso. Fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente, retribuiu com todo o carinho que sentia por ela.

Tomoyo: 'Eu sei o quanto você sofreu, Touya. Mesmo que antes eu não soubesse os motivos. Esqueça as palavras duras que eu te disse e eu farei o mesmo quanto ao que me falou....' O rapaz sorriu diante das palavras da prima... Sempre tão compreensiva. Apertou-a mais, enquanto descansava seu rosto na testa dela.

Touya (em um sussurro): 'Acho que já podemos parar com esse noivado nada "tradicional", não?' Os dois riram por um momento, os dois sabiam o quanto Touya não gostava exatamente de "tradições". Mas apesar da brincadeira, ela sabia o quão sério era o significado da frase, acenando afirmativamente para ele, em concordância.

A garota se soltou dele, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, calmo com sempre foi. Touya sorriu-lhe, como se assegurasse a ela que tudo ficaria bem e desviou o olhar para Eriol mais uma vez, cujo estava a uns dois passos atrás deles.

Touya (com um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto): 'Cuide delas , Eriol... Não cabe mais a mim essa tarefa... Meu caminho agora é outro.' Tomoyo piscou duas vezes, sem entender o que seu, agora, ex-noivo, queria dizer. Mas Eriol pareceu entender perfeitamente, pois sorriu de volta, enquanto acenava positivamente com a cabeça.

Quando Touya se soltou da prima, ela ainda mantinha o olhar de confusão, ele lhe sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto saía pela porta, parando a centímetros dessa e olhando para trás.

Touya: 'Despeça-se de Sakura para mim, Tomoyo... Acho que não teria forças para fazê-lo.' Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, pronta para seguir o rapaz que agora saía da sala, mas Eriol segurou-lhe levemente o braço, evitando que continuasse seu percurso.

Assim que Touya fechou a porta, Tomoyo voltou-se para Eriol, nada entendendo. Ele lhe sorriu, mas o olhar dela não mudou.

Tomoyo: 'Eriol... O que Touya quis...' Mas não conseguiu concluir.

Eriol: 'Ele vai atrás das respostas que ele tanto procura, Tomoyo... E já estava em tempo...' Tomoyo ainda permaneceu meio desnorteada... Como assim...? Touya ia partir... Ia...

Um sorriso discreto, cheio de entendimento, apareceu no rosto da garota... Sim... Agora podia entender...

Tomoyo (olhando para a porta): 'Respostas... Espero que ele encontre_A Resposta_.'

* * *

Fazia pouco mais de dez minutos que as duas lutavam. Suor descia pelo corpo esbelto das duas guerreiras e a respiração arfante podia ser ouvida a alguns metros de distância.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos secou com uma das mãos o suor que descia por sua testa e incomodava seus olhos, em seguida, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Sakura: 'Puxa, Meylin-chan. Não achei que você ia me cansar tanto.'

Meylin (sorrindo de lado): 'Oras, pare com isso, Sakura. Sei muito bem que esse não é todo o seu potencial.' Sakura sorriu de novo, antes de voltar a atacar a amiga.

Tentou desferir um golpe de direita, frontalmente, mas Meylin esquivou o rosto, levando o punho esquerdo de encontro às costelas da japonesa. Sakura amparou com seu braço o punho e levantou a perna direita, de encontro ao rosto da amiga.

Meylin agachou-se, evitando o impacto, e durante a queda esticou uma perna, girando e tentando derrubar sua oponente. Entretanto, Sakura já previa o movimento e mais uma vez saltou para trás, pisando com tudo no chão e dando impulso para novo golpe.

---

Cheias de concentração, as duas moças que agora lutavam naquele jardim não notaram um par de olhos castanhos que as observava a alguns metros de distância, o suficiente para que elas não pudessem reparar em sua presença. Chegara ali não fazia mais que um minuto e resolveu observar a luta que seguia diante de seus olhos.

Meylin tinha treinado muito durante estes anos, ele podia ver claramente. Entretanto, Sakura conseguia bloquear os golpes com uma facilidade que o surpreendia, muito...

Elas não estava lutando sério, era claro, mas... Meylin era uma excelente lutadora e Sakura, apesar do treino que recebera, ficara anos sem realizar os devidos treinamentos. Ainda assim, podia ver que a técnica dela havia evoluído muito, coisa que não conseguira perceber da última vez que a vira lutar.

E a singularidade da situação não acabava ali. Além de toda a técnica que a moça possuía, ele podia sentir, quente, em cada ponto de sua própria pele, a aura mágica dela crescer. Ela não estava usando magia agora, isso era óbvio, mas, cada vez que ela lutava, cada vez que a via usar seus poderes, ele percebia o quanto os poderes dela aumentavam de maneira incrível.

Poderia ser apenas um caso diferente dos demais, um dom que ela possuía de sempre conseguir superar seus poderes. Contudo, a situação não parecia ser essa. Pois ele havia percebido.. Sim... Havia percebido já há algum tempo que o mesmo fenômeno acontecia com ele.

Contraiu levemente suas faces. Muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo naquele ano. Muitas... De todos os tipos, diga-se de passagem. Porém, a coisa mais estranha era aquela sensação... Sim, aquela sensação que sempre se apoderava dele quando a via...

Era diferente do que acontecera com Yukito, ou melhor, Sakura, quando estiveram nas montanhas. Através do verdadeiro Tsukishiro Yukito, ficou sabendo que Eriol usara um feitiço para que quando Sakura estivesse na forma do médico, ela exalasse o mesmo tipo de aura que ele exalava, aura vinda da Lua. E como ele já sabia, a Lua atrai e era isso que acontecia com ele quando estava perto da moça disfarçada de homem durante os treinos na China.

Agora... Agora era algo totalmente diferente... Não era a aura dela que a o atraía, não era a técnica dela, nem ao menos as cartas dela o interessavam como antes...

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando tirar esses pensamentos estúpidos da mente. Olhou mais uma vez para as duas garotas que lutavam e finalmente resolveu se aproximar, só havia uma forma que ele conhecia que o fazia esquecer de seus problemas ou de pensamentos não bem-vindos... Lutar... E era isso o que faria.

---

Sakura finalmente conseguiu prever os movimentos de sua rival e em um lance rápido desferiu um forte golpe no rosto dela, lançando-a a alguns metros longe de si. Iria partir para um novo ataque enquanto Meylin caía, mas não pôde fazê-lo. Sakura parou meio caminho de alcançar a garota... Que estava em pé... Porque...

Sakura (irritada): 'O que pensa que está fazendo, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado, enquanto amparava Meylin): 'Oras, essa luta já estava começando a ficar enjoativa... Pra não dizer chata... Sinceramente, vocês estavam lutando como duas crianças que estão a aprender artes marciais, isso é deprimente.' Falou em tom de sarcasmo, que irritou Sakura profundamente, o que já não era novidade.

Meylin (se soltando do primo com cara de brava): 'Óh, Senhor Guerreiro Todo Poderoso... Perdoe essas meras mortais fracas que não conseguiram diverti-lo.' Syaoran soltou uma leve gargalhada, antes de se sentar na grama.

Syaoran: 'OK, eu perdôo vocês.' O queixo de Meylin e Sakura caíram. Oras! Como era petulante! Syaoran sorriu ainda mais ao ver a cara de indignação dela, mas logo fechou os olhos, com expressão de superior, como se nada tivesse notado. 'Mas apenas com uma condição.'

Sakura e Meylin olharam Syaoran com olhos assassinos, fazendo ele rir ainda mais.

Meylin (indignada): 'Diga logo o que quer, Xiao Lang. Não estou com paciência para as suas gracinhas.' O rapaz parou de rir e sorriu para a prima, de forma brincalhona e depois voltou o olhar para Sakura, dessa vez de forma desafiadora.

Syaoran: 'Vocês estavam lutando... Eu gosto de lutar... Concede-me este prazer, senhorita Sakura?' Falou ironicamente. Novamente faces descrentes se formaram na frente do jovem chinês, que sorria como se nada entendesse.

Sakura (depois de se recuperar, fazendo cara de brava): 'Ah, qual é, Syaoran! Não tenho tempo para perder com você.' Disse ela já virando as costas e saindo do jardim calmamente. 'Já fiz muito em aceitar lutar com Meylin. Aliás...' Ela parou e voltou-se para os dois, que também a olhavam. 'Por que não luta com Meylin? Ela é tão boa quanto eu.'

Syaoran olhou para a prima, sem graça, sabendo que fora descortês de sua parte chamar Sakura para lutar invés dela. Sorriu constrangido, como se pedisse desculpas. Meylin deu um suspiro, sabia porque ele queria lutar com a japonesa. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava em sua vida, era saber que não possuía magia...

Meylin: 'Por que não luta com ele, Sakura?' A jovem japonesa parou no mesmo instante, e voltou-se mais uma vez, lentamente. Estava incrédula... Como Meylin podia apoiar as idéias daquele primo maluco e arrogante dela?! Syaoran sorriu de lado diante do rosto descrente da garota.

Mas Sakura realmente não queria continuar com aquilo, levantou as mãos para o céu, como se pedindo paciência e virou-se para voltar para a casa. O sorriso de Syaoran sumiu um pouco, enquanto ele se levantava.

Syaoran (em tom alto para Sakura ouvir): 'Não tem problema, Meylin. Eu já sabia que ela não ia aceitar, porque sabe que iria perder.' Sakura estacou de novo, punhos fechados, dentes rangendo.

Ela sabia muito bem que ele estava provocando ela. Ah, como sabia! Estava fazendo de propósito para ela ceder! Era visível até para alguém tão "tapada" como _ela_ era chamada por seu psiquiatra...

Como ele podia usar um golpe tão velho, tão desgastado, tão...

Sakura suspirou fundo...

Droga... Não adiantava, ela não conseguia levar desaforo dele para casa.

Sakura (virou-se lentamente, olhos determinados): 'Muito bem, Li Syaoran... Esse seu golpe mais velho que a Muralha da China funcionou. Satisfeito?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Muito...'

Sakura deu um suspiro de derrotada e se aproximou dos dois jovens mais uma vez. Olhou de relance para Meylin, como se avisasse que teria volta por ela ter ajudado o primo. A garota fingiu não perceber e se afastou, para que os dois guerreiros pudessem se posicionar.

Assim que Meylin saiu do campo de alcance dos golpes de Sakura e Syaoran, os dois tomaram posição. E assim que o fizeram, seus rostos ficaram sérios.

Novamente iriam lutar...

E agora...? Qual seria o desfecho dessa vez?

* * *

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

29/12/04

* * *

(Big) Comentário da autora: Novamente peço desculpas pela enorme demora em escrever este capítulo. Na verdade, eu estou correndo contra o tempo, porque eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, (tinha, tenho e ainda terei). Esse capítulo não era para terminar aqui, mas ele já estava grande e eu sabia que se não parasse aqui ia demorar muito mais para postá-lo e eu queria fazê-lo antes do "ano novo". Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Apesar de não ser exatamente "O" capítulo, eu precisava escrevê-lo. Vejam ele como um tipo de passagem de tempo. Ele precisava ser escrito, mas não contém exatamente muito sobre o tema principal da história, sinto muito. Contudo, espero sinceramente que vocês possam me deixar algum review (se acharem que é merecido), ou se preferirem, algum e-mail (acho q ele não vai aparecer aqui, mas o nome do e-mail é marymarcato e é do Hotmail. Qualquer dúvida é só olhar no meu profile).

Agradecimentos: Muito, muito, muito obrigada, pessoal! Mesmo! Consegui passar os 100 reviews e fiquei e ainda estou muito feliz por causa disso - Faz muito tempo que eu não respondo e-mail por e-mail, mas cada vez se torna mais difícil. Então, vou agradecer por "ordem de review", e pôr na frente do nick da pessoa qual capítulo ela leu quando revisou; e mais uma coisa, estes agradecimentos referem-se aos reviews feitos a partir do capítulo 14, que foi quando eu não consegui mais agradecer "propriamente" cada um. Há alguns nomes repetidos, de pessoas que postaram em mais de um capítulo (o que me agrada muito, pois assim eu sei que não estou a decepcionar :P), mas eu agradeci de novo, porque é referente ao capítulo que a pessoa revisou, ok? Espero q não esteja muito confuso, heheheh (risada sem graça :P).

* * *

_Lan Ayath (capítulo14): não se preocupe :) Eu vou tentar não enrolar muito dessa vez._

_Miaka (capítulo14): ah, que bom que você gostou da parte entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo :) Achei que o pessoal não se importasse muito com personagens secundários, que bom q me enganei :P Ah, é verdade, o Syaoran as vezes é cabeça dura demais! Até eu fico com raiva! _

_Violet-Tomoyo (capítulo14): quanto tempo! Desculpa não ter escrito mais vezes, não foi por mal. Quando li seu review, Portugal já havia jogado (Eurocopa), sinto muito, eles não ganharam, né? Mas, vamos falar de coisas mais "felizes", né? :) Ah, eu achei mesmo que você ia gostar da cena entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo, que bom! Quanto ao Syaoran e a Sakura... Bom... Muitas coisas irão acontecer ainda :) Só me sinto triste por não ser exatamente a "ótima escritora" que você falou, não queria ter demorado tanto para escrever, foi inevitável, minhas mais honestas desculpas._

_MeRRy-ANNe (capítulo14): calma é tudo MeRRy :) Acho que você pôde perceber isso no capítulo 15 né :P_

_Serim (capítulo14): ah! Fico feliz q tanta gente gostou da cena do Eriol e da Tomoyo :) Mas... Como você pode ter visto no capítulo 15, a briga do Syaoran e da Sakura não terminou taaaão mal assim, né hehehehe :P_

_M. Sheldom (capítulo14): Bom, você pede desculpas por demorar a revisar e eu peço por demorar a postar :P Ah! Se você ficar falando desse jeito de mim eu vou ficar me achando demais, sabia! Hahaha. E eu concordo com você, qnd se quer escrever algo que prenda a atenção, é sempre legal terminar um capítulo na expectativa... mas... POR FAVOR! Não me esgane por eu terminá-los dessa maneira! :P Espero que o capítulo 15 tenha satisfeito suas expectativas quanto à luta do Syaoran e da Sakura :)_

_Carol Higurashi Li (capítulo14): ah, eu entendo perfeitamente o que é "falta de tempo", não se preocupe :) Espero que o capítulo 15 tenha satisfeito o que você esperava da luta entre o Syaoran e a Sakura, hehehe :P_

_Tat (capítulo14): ei! Legal você lembrar da minha outra fic :) Ainda me lembro do Fanfiction Brasil, snif... Saudades... Mas! Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios :) E, se ainda está a ler, acho que já deu pra perceber que esses dois nunca ficam brigados muito tempo :)_

_Miaka-lutadora (capítulo14): hahahah, mas é claro que o Tai Ming vai ter o que merece!!! :P Porém, quanto à luta entre S&S... hehehe, acho q o final foi um pouco diferente do que vc esperava, né :P_

_Andréia (capítulo05): hei! Já te dei os parabéns, né :) Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e também pela coragem em ler tudo isso :P Obrigada _

_Andréia (capítulo14): que bom que está gostando, Andréia! Fico muito feliz :) E como pode ter visto no capítulo 15, acho que o desfecho da luta entre S&S foi do seu agrado, não? Hehehe :P_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo15): pode não ter sido o review 100 mas ainda assim é muito importante para mim :) Fico mesmo feliz ao saber que estão a gostar. Hehehe, acho que a cena entre S&S foi meio inesperada pra todo mundo, né :P Também agradeço por citar os nomes dos anciões, realmente foi difícil achá-los, mas é gratificante saber que foram boas escolhas. Mas... Sinto muito, não consegui postar mais cedo o próximo capítulo, vou tentar fazê-lo da próxima vez :)_

_Shampoo-chan (capítulo01): êeeeh, minina! Achei q tinha lido!!! Hahhaa, ok, não tem problema, fico feliz só em saber que você vai fazê-lo quando puder, obrigada :)_

_Miaka (capítulo15): oba! Que bom que gostou!! :) Não sabia como o pessoal ia reagir com a "cena" entre S&S, mas eu achei q ia combinar hehehe. Quase ninguém mencionou isso, mas legal saber que algumas pessoas também gostaram da cena entre a Meylin e o Syaoran, acho que ela ficou "no lugar certinho" :)_

_Lan Ayath (capítulo 15): hahahaha, nada como uns bons "beijinhos" para reatar relações, hahaha. Eu também imaginei que ficaria engraçado o Syaoran tentando se levantar e não conseguindo se conter, hehehe :P_

_Violet-Tomoyo (capítulo 15): Oba!!!!! :P Ah, fiquei super feliz ao ler que você gostou desse capítulo, que achou ele o melhor, hehehe, acho q também é um dos meus favoritos. Eu estou tentando desenvolver cada personagem, seja principal ou não e é muito gratificante saber que as pessoas estão gostando também. Ainda muita coisa vai "rolar" entre S&S e qm sabe E&T :) Adorei mesmo o comentário, obrigada! Você sempre consegue me animar :)_

_RubbyMoon (capítulo01): muita coragem sua ler tudo isso!! Hahaha. Quem vai lendo de pouco em pouco é fácil, mas quem quer ler tudo de uma vez tem que ter muita paciência :) Não tenho certeza agora se já li seus fics, mas vou dar uma passadinha no seu profile, ok? Fiquei curiosa em saber como você escreve e agradeço os elogios qnt ao meu estilo :)_

_Andréia (capítulo15): ah!!! Fico até sem graça qnd o pessoal fala da cena de S&S hehehe, mas eu realmente achei que ia combinar. Que bom que gostou dos nomes, eu realmente ralei pra achar eles :P_

_RubbyMoon (capítulo8): hahahhaha, esse com certeza foi um dos capítulos mais "populares" hahaha. Acho q ninguém esperava o "soco", né :P Agradeço de verdade seus elogios, não sabe como é bom saber que as pessoas estão a apreciar minha escrita :) _

_Carol Higurashi Li (capítulo15): nossa! Até eu fico empolgada com a sua empolgação, hahaha :P Que bom que gostou, estou fazendo o possível para melhorar a cada capítulo e é gratificante saber que está gostando :) E como você é meu **REVIEW 100**!!!! Meus agradecimentos especiais!!! :)_

_RubbyMoon (capítulo15): minina.... adorei seu review! :) Nossa, adorei mesmo! Não é sempre que o pessoal escreve reviews assim e foi muito bom ver que algumas pessoas ainda vêem o que a gente tenta explorar em uma história. Sim, meu estilo é exatamente como você falou, parabéns! Hehehe :P E, sim (de novo) as coisas vão começar a esquentar de verdade, tanto em relação a S&S quanto ao "tudo de ruim" Tai Ming :P_

_Kyara (capítulo15): ah, valeu! :) que bom que está gostando, mesmo. Só sinto não ter podido cumprir seu pedido, não deu pra escrever mais rápido, mas eu espero sinceramente que os próximos capítulos façam valer toda a espera :)_

_Rita Rios (capítulo15): aiaiai, desculpa pela demora. Juro que não foi por que quis (queria justamente o contrário :/) mas não deu... Espero que os próximos capítulos compensem a demora desse e muito obrigada por me "cobrar", só assim eu funciono :P_

_Yoruki Hiiragizawa (capítulo15): oooooooi!!! :) Não preciso nem dizer que foi o seu review que finalmente conseguiu fazer eu "desempacar", né :) Eu já te respondi por e-mail, mas eu agradeço de novo, Yoru :) Mesmo... Fiquei super, hiper feliz qnd li seu review. Não esperava por ele, foi muito bom, meeeesmo! :) Obrigada de novo e boa sorte nas suas fics, hein!! Ah! E qnd precisar, estou sempre a disposição, ok? _

_Serim (capítulo15): aiaiaia, ok ok :P atendendo a pedidos, capítulo 16 no ar!!! :P Desculpa a demora, mesmo... E muito obrigada por ainda ter paciência pra me cobrar o que EU deveria estar me cobrando (preguiçosa, preguiçosa, preguiçosa!) espero que goste dos próximos capítulos :P acho q é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para compensar a demora._

* * *

Notas finais: Ufa! Acho q acabei. Mais uma vez eu agradeço a todos por cada review e cada e-mail que vocês me mandaram. E mais uma vez eu peço desculpas a todos pela demora... A cada dia eu aprendo mais e felizmente também faço mais amigos e eu devo muito disso a essas fanfictions, sejam minhas ou não. Infelizmente atrasos sempre acontecem, mas o melhor que eu posso fazer é tentar compensar isso daqui por diante. Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência em esperar a continuação. Adoro todos vocês, meeesmo! :) Beijos!!! Ja ne! 


	17. Uma sombra protetora

Olá!!! Gente, fico muito feliz em saber que ainda há tanta gente que teve a paciência de esperar eu escrever e ainda comentou! Amo vocês :) Eu sei que o capítulo não ficou grande como de costume, mas sinceramente espero que vocês gostem deles, pois foi feito com tanto capricho como qualquer outro, pois eu sei que vocês merecem!!! Esperem bastantes emoções para estes próximos capítulos, pois muitas coisas serão reveladas após este capítulo "não tão legal, mas necessário". Farei o melhor que puder para postar periodicamente e obrigada novamente pela compreensão de todos :) Divirtam-se!

* * *

Capítulo17: Uma sombra protetora

* * *

Mal olhava o que estava fazendo, sua pressa era grande, apesar de fazer pouco sentido. Depois de finalmente perceber o que procurava, tudo foi como um flash na sua mente e ele se viu numa necessidade repentina de começar o que prorrogara por tanto tempo, inconscientemente.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos suas duas malas estavam prontas, surpreendente. Mas isso era o de menos, lembranças do que acontecera minutos antes atingiram por um momento sua mente. Deixara-a livre de qualquer compromisso, sim, tanto ela quanto ele estavam livres, cada um para buscar suas próprias respostas.

Touya trancou a segunda mala e respirou profundamente. Demorara muito para entender e decidir-se. Como fora tolo, jamais seria feliz e faria Tomoyo infeliz também. A única coisa que o fazia insistir era que ainda achava estar fazendo o melhor pela prima... Mas agora era diferente... Tomoyo parecia estar se encontrando de verdade, finalmente. E, por mais que não lhe agradasse o pensamento, muito disso devia-se aquele que tirara-lhe a felicidade uma vez.

Ironia do destino, pensou enquanto soltava o ar sarcasticamente. Primeiro Eriol tirara-lhe a chance de ficar com Kaho, tirara-lhe a felicidade, em outras palavras. Agora ele voltava, e proporcionava-lhe a chance de recuperar isso. E não pensava dessa maneira por saber que ele não mais estava com Kaho, mas sim porque parecia estar ajudando mais do que ele esperava sua noiva, e assim sendo, por que ele continuava com aquele noivado? Não havia motivos e isso o fazia livre para procurá-la.

Sim, era exatamente isso que iria fazer. Não perderia mais tempo. Sabia que as chances de encontrá-la eram pequenas, menores ainda as chances dela querê-lo de novo, amá-lo de novo. Mas não importava, ele sabia que não encontraria paz de espírito enquanto não fizesse isso.

Com mais um suspiro, pegou suas duas malas e seu casaco de viagem. E assim que saía de seu quarto, pôde ouvir as vozes distantes de Sakura e Meylin em direção a escada. Ficou pensativo por vários segundos, um aperto no coração. Não queria que fosse assim sua despedida com Sakura, seu desejo era de abraçá-la e dizer que voltava logo.

Contudo, não podia fazer isso. Sakura iria se preocupar se soubesse o que ele faria, por isso diria ao sair que partiu com urgência devido a um problema político no governo. Depois, se fosse falar com ela, ficaria com o coração na mão e não saberia se conseguiria partir. Não sabia quanto tempo iria demorar, só sabia que precisava ir e, se caso ficasse muito tempo no exterior, mandaria passagens para ela e Tomoyo, caso esta quisesse também, para se encontrarem com ele onde quer que ele estivesse. Mas agora, o melhor era partir sem despedidas, Eriol poderia explicar a situação para sua irmã - pelo menos para isso o inglês lhe seria de boa utilidade – este último pensamento veio com um sorriso mais do que maléfico, o que ele não daria para ver o inglês explicar-se para uma Sakura mais do que revoltada com o irmão porque este partira sem lhe avisar.

Tentando não mais pensar no assunto, apertou suas mãos nas alças de suas malas e desceu as escadas, depois de ter certeza que Sakura não estava mais em seu campo de visão. Assim que alcançou um dos corredores inferiores da casa, parou no lugar, olhando ao redor desta que desde que a irmã nascera fora sua casa, uma certa dor no peito incomodando-o por alguns intantes, este sabendo previamente que seu dono demoraria mais do que imaginava para voltar a ver seu tão querido lar. Touya olhou por segundos para o chão e, resignado, voltou a andar com passos decididos à porta de entrada da casa.

Entretanto, não deu muitos passos, pois na sua frente encontrava-se alguém em quem ele andara pensando mais do que o normal nos últimos dias.

Voz feminina (quase em um sussurro): 'Touya-san...?' O rapaz desviou levemente a cabeça. Realmente não queria despedidas, mas não poderia simplesmente passar reto pela moça.

Touya (voltando a olhá-la): 'Estou partindo, Nakuru...' Sua voz era séria, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. A moça abaixou a cabeça, escondendo assim os olhos da visão do homem a sua frente, deste homem em específico. Touya caminhou em passos calmos até a garota e tocou o queixo dela e qual sua surpresa ao ver aqueles belos olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sentiu seu coração se apertar ainda mais do que antes.

Nakuru olhou aquele que fora sua responsabilidade nos planos de Eriol por tantos meses e que agora era muito mais do que um mero amigo para ela. Touya ganhara o carinho e amor da guardiã do inglês. Da primeira vez que ela se despediu dele, fora ela quem partia. Agora era o contrário... E a guardiã tinha quase certeza de quais motivos levavam ele a ir embora.

Mas não cabia a ela reclamar, por isso mantinha-se em silêncio, por mais que sua vontade fosse de pular no pescoço dele como tantas vezes fizera quando ele ainda era um jovem rapaz de seus vinte anos, só que dessa vez seus motivos seriam muito mais fortes do que deveres com aquele mago inglês, que mesmo sendo seu mestre e criador, não parecia lhe fazer sentir tanta emoções, da mais variadas, como este rapaz a sua frente lhe fazia sentir, com tanta intensidade...

Apesar de seu conflito de emoções – e já sabendo que aquele japonês não ficaria por mais que ela pedisse – Nakuru foi tirada de seus pensamentos com algo que não esperava jamais. Touya, aquele mesmo Touya que sempre a repelia com irritação, tão sério e fechado... Abraçava-a docemente, terna e docemente, ainda que com certa força, aquela força masculina que tanto lhe encantava nele.

Touya (em um sussurro): 'Vou sentir falta de você... Nakuru...'

E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Touya a soltou e abriu a porta de entrada, passando por esta e fechando-a, sem ao menos olhar uma vez para trás.

E a jovem ficou parada ali, ao lado da porta pela qual acabara de sair de um dos recintos da casa, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, perdendo, por um segundo, o dom de caminhar. Sua mente estava turva e seu coração batia fortemente, mais do em que qualquer outro momento de sua vida. A garota ficou encarando a porta, tentando entender os pensamentos que dançavam velozmente por sua mente, confusos, felizes, tristes, atônitos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Nakuru sempre soube que não teve... Nem por um segundo... O amor de Touya... O coração dele sempre pertenceu àquela a quem pertencera o coração de seu mestre, mesmo que em uma pequena proporção e por tão pouco tempo.

Kaho, ela sempre soube que era nela que os pensamentos de Touya estavam voltados, por mais que o japonês tentasse negar, seja por atos ou palavras. E mais uma vez isso se fazia visível diante do que o jovem general falara no começo da curta conversa que tiveram ali, com a decisão dele... Ela sabia, sempre soubera que um dia ele partiria e que não seria para encontrá-la... Não... Ela podia adivinhar com certeza os motivos que o faziam partir.

Um sorriso fino surgiu no rosto da jovem guardiã.

Talvez ele não a amasse, talvez nunca fosse amá-la, quem sabe... Era algo ao qual nem mesmo ela, com toda sua magia, poderia saber. Mas ela pôde sentir, mesmo que por um segundo... A magia que é estar nos braços da pessoa que mais se ama.

E isso nada e nem ninguém tiraria dela.

* * *

O rapaz deu um suspiro antes de entrar no recinto. A porta estava aberta, mas o local estava escuro, apenas iluminado pela lareira, uma das tantas que havia na casa. Olhou em volta, enquanto as labaredas dançavam como sombras e luzes nas paredes, e finalmente distinguiu dois vultos. um estava em pé, ao lado de um poltrona, onde o outro vulto podia ser distinguido sentado em uma das poltronas. 

Bateu levemente na madeira grossa da porta, pedindo permissão para entrar. Uma voz feminina soou calmamente pela enorme sala, dando permissão para que o jovem continuasse seu caminho. A silhueta de um dos vultos, aquele que se encontrava em pé, voltou-se para o novo visitante.

Figura feminina (sorrindo): 'Mestre Eriol...'

Eriol (sorrindo para a guardiã): 'Olá, Nakuru... Poderia nos dar licença, por favor?' A jovem acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e antes de se retirar, voltou-se para a pessoa a quem fazia companhia até presente momento.

Nakuru (fazendo leve mesura): 'Com sua licença, senhora Li.'

Yelan (voltando-se para a jovem e sorrindo): 'Toda, criança...' A moça sorriu um pouco mais e se retirou do local, encostando a porta ao sair.

Quando o silêncio mais uma vez tornava-se silencioso, este cortado apenas pelo crepitar da lareira, o jovem inglês encaminhou-se até uma das poltronas para se sentar, ao lado da mulher que já se encontrava sentada. A senhora chinesa observava o fogo enquanto seu companheiro sentava-se e logo ele se acomodou, ela resolveu se dirigir a ele.

Yelan (ainda olhando o fogo): 'O que aconteceu?'

Eriol (olhando-a calmamente): 'Ao que se refere?'

Yelan (sorrindo calmamente): 'Sei muito bem que atrasos não são comuns no comportamento inglês, jovem mago. O que houve?' O rapaz sorriu um pouco mais, a esperteza dos Li se fazia visível na matriarca da família.

Eriol: 'Um pequeno problema entre Touya e Tomoyo. Vi-me forçado a intervir quando ouvi vozes alteradas em meu caminho até aqui.'

Yelan (voltando a observar o fogo, ainda sorrindo): 'Suponho que tudo tenha terminado bem.'

Eriol (observando o fogo também): 'Suponho assim também.'

Yelan (observando com o canto dos olhos o inglês antes de continuar): 'O rapaz já partiu?'

Eriol: 'Exatamente como a senhora havia previsto...'

Yelan (dando um suspiro): 'Não era exatamente isso que eu procurava ao consultar o futuro, mas creio que tenha sido-lhe de alguma importância, não?' A mulher poder ver um sorriso formar-se nos lábios do rapaz, um sorriso leve e sereno, e a chinesa não teve dúvidas de que pessoa nos pensamentos do mago inglês o fizeram reagir de tal maneira.

Não fora com grande surpresa que percebeu os sentimentos da reencarnação do Mago Clow. Quando ocorrera com o Mago criador das Cartas Clow, fora através de um ancião Li que soubera e ficara realmente surpresa ao descobrir que até mesmo os mais poderosos não resistiam às garras de tal sentimento. E agora, ao saber quem era a dona do coração deste mago, deste "segundo Mago Clow", não fora surpresa que sentira, fora satisfação. Fora com um singelo, mas verdadeiro sorriso que ela percebera os sentimentos do mago inglês, assim como fora com o mesmo sorriso que percebera os sentimentos de seu próprio filho por outra certa japonesa. Haveria de descobrir qual o segredo das mulheres do Japão em conquistar dos mais misteriosos aos mais indomáveis magos e guerreiros do mundo ocidental e oriental...

Enquanto refletia, um silêncio calmo formou-se entre eles, enquanto observavam as belas chamas do fogo. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido e muito havia a ser discutido, no entanto, nada adiantava resolver problemas às pressas, com pouco pensar e muito agir. Para os dois magos ali, silêncio e calmaria faziam bem para a mente durante momentos de reflexão como este. Era preciso pensamentos leves para acalmar mentes tão cheias de problemas como a daqueles dois. Muito haveria de acontecer ainda e, pelo menos dessa vez, eram eles quem mais sabiam, assim cabendo a eles saber como agir... Agir contra...

Eriol (cortando o silêncio subitamente): 'Acha que ele demorará para chegar?' Apesar da súbita mudança de assunto, Yelan não demorou a responder. A compreensão era clara em seus olhos, visto que o assunto realmente importante daquela conversa, previamente marcada, estava prestes a ser discutido.

Yelan (com um leve suspiro, fechando os olhos): 'Ele não deve estar nada feliz com a minha fuga, meu jovem. Duvido muito que ficará parado enquanto meu filho está aqui, supostamente tramando algo contra ele, como eu acredito que ele imagina ser.' Apesar do tom sério da conversa, o passo em que as palavras eram soltas não era nem mais rápido, nem mais devagar. Algo que já se tornara costumeiro para mentes tão sábia, independente da diferença de idades que ali havia.

Eriol (sorrindo discretamente): 'Tai Ming é tão astuto quanto seu deus regente, já deve estar fazendo muitas suposições do que está acontecendo. E acredito que muitas dessas suposições devem estar um tanto quanto certas.' A mulher sorriu tristemente, voltando seu olhar para o rapaz, uma luz de compreensão e lembranças não muito felizes preenchendo cada nuance de suas orbes escuras.

Yelan: 'Tai Ming é mais astuto do que você imagina, caro Eriol. E ele usará cada gota dessa astúcia para conseguir o que quer. Como sempre fez...' Terminou em um sussurro, voltando a encarar o fogo. Eriol observou a jovem senhora por momentos, antes de voltar a encarar o fogo também e continuar a conversa, sempre de maneira calma e aparentemente despreocupada.

Eriol: 'Acredita que podemos vencê-lo?'

A mulher não respondeu imediatamente, perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela sabia muito bem do que Tai Ming era capaz... Ele já fizera muito mal e não pararia agora. Duvidava de suas chances de poder medir forças com ele... Shang, que tão poderoso fora, não pôde contra a astúcia do homem... E como isso custara caro, para todos... Então... Como alguém poderia esperar que ela fosse ter forças para medir contra este mago deveras sábio e poderoso?

Yelan (olhando para seu colo): 'Você me faz perguntas das quais eu não tenho a resposta certa, meu jovem.' E passou a observar o inglês. 'Tai Ming é tão poderoso como Clow foi, vencê-lo vai requerer muito mais do que força física ou magia... Não sei se temos tanto poder assim.'

O jovem inglês não respondeu, passando a olhar o fogo novamente. Sim, Tai Ming era forte, muito forte... Mas mesmo assim...

Eriol: 'Talvez com a ajuda _dela_ possamos vencer, Yelan.' Yelan observou por vários momentos o rapaz antes de falar, sem encará-lo dessa vez. Aquele era outro tópico que ela sabia que seria levantado, e do qual ela também não sabia certamente como interpretá-lo ou analisá-lo.

Yelan (após um suspiro): 'Ela é forte, jovem Eriol... Muito poderosa... Mas os motivos dela são outros... Não sei se podemos contar com essa ajuda para vencê-lo...' Eriol passou a encarar a mulher, que devolveu o mesmo olhar, cheio de preocupação.

Eriol (preocupado): 'Acredita que ela está tão cega em sua própria vingança que não ajudará os descendentes dela?'

Yelan (pensando por um momento e desviando o olhar): 'Das poucas vezes que pude conversar com ela... Logo cheguei aqui... Pude perceber que ela tem um carinho especial por meu filho... E pela jovem Kinomoto também... Talvez... Talvez possamos contar com a ajuda dela...' Eriol desviou o olhar da senhora, voltando para seus próprios pensamentos. Confiar nesse carinho era perigoso e arriscado, mas era uma remota esperança, ao qual ele insistiria em se apegar.

Eriol e Yelan ficaram calados mais uma vez, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Tanto ele quanto ela tinham dezenas de problemas com os quais se preocupar, isso era evidente. Tai Ming se tornara um inimigo muito maior do que Eriol um dia esperara, tanto nessa quanto na sua antiga vida. E agora sua jovem aprendiz teria que arcar com os problemas que um dia eram só dele.

O rapaz suspirou... Não queria nada disso para a jovem Sakura, mas o destino era esse e ele só podia tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis e claras o possível para ela.

Contudo, não era só a moça que o preocupava. Seu jovem descendente e amigo, Syaoran, tornara-se alvo da ira do mago chinês também, talvez ainda mais do que a atual Mestra das Cartas Clow. Syaoran era filho de Shang, por quem Tai Ming sempre nutrira ódio mortal. E assim como tentara destruir o pai, não havia dúvidas de que o mago tentaria destruir o filho também.

Eriol (após um suspiro): 'Fico imaginando até onde vai a ambição e o ódio de Tai Ming...' Falou mais para si do que para qualquer um que pudesse estar ouvindo. Contudo, após vários segundos de reflexão, a voz profunda da maga chinesa se fez ouvir.

Yelan (de cabeça baixa): 'Não há limites, Eriol... Não há limites...' O mago inglês ficou quieto por instantes, antes de formular qualquer pensamento realmente necessário ou importante para ser dito ali.

Eriol (encarando-a): 'Acha que ele tentará algo contra Sakura também?' Yelan sentiu seus músculos tensionarem por um momento. Aquela era uma pergunta inevitável, mas que ela rezara para não ser feita...

Yelan (olhando o rapaz por momentos antes de desviar o olhar e responder): 'Não há dúvidas...' Calou-se por um momento, pois não conseguiria continuar daquele jeito...

Esta era uma resposta que ela aprendera a odiar, por mais que soubesse ser verdade. Sakura não era mais apenas a Mestra das Cartas Clown. E isso não se devia apenas aos sentimentos de Syaoran pela garota... Não... A japonesa tinha sua luz própria, e sabia aquecer e conquistar os corações de qualquer pessoa que soubesse o que é amor e carinho... E por mais que o da senhora chinesa estivesse calejado de tristezas e sofrimentos, o dela também fora conquistado... Tal lembrança fez um pouco da alegria e da esperança voltar ao rosto frio da matriarca Li, talvez principal motivo que dera forças para ela continuar com aquela conversa agora.

Yelan (com um ligeiro brilho nos olhos, mas rosto sério): 'Sakura não só é a Mestra das Cartas, Eriol... Ela também...' Suspirou por um segundo, antes de um sorriso surgir em seus lábios e ela se voltar para o inglês. 'Já deve ter notado os sentimentos de meu filho por essa japonesa, não?'

Eriol (perdendo um pouco o ar preocupado e sorrindo também): 'Sim...' O rapaz começou em seu tom calmo de sempre, mas agora cheio de uma certa satisfação não antes presente. 'Mesmo que, perdoe-me o palavreado mas, mesmo que o cabeça dura do seu filho não tenha percebido ainda... Assim como minha querida e ingênua Sakura também não percebeu...Eu pude notar com alguns poucos momentos de convivência com os dois.'

Yelan (sorrindo um pouco mais): 'Sim... Eles não perceberam... Mas o sentimento já existe...' E como logo veio... Logo o sorriso da maga sumiu, formando-se mais uma vez seu olhar preocupado 'Eles não perceberam, como você mesmo disse, meu jovem... Mas logo Tai Ming veja, ele vai perceber... E vai usar isso para sobrepujar-se perante meu filho... Assim como fez no passado...' Concluiu em um sussurro, enquanto uma sombra cobria o fundo dos seus olhos, onde o passado escondido ainda machucava.

Eriol nada comentou, tinha noção do que acontecera e não era ele a pessoa certa para perguntar ou discutir com a jovem senhora tais assuntos. Isso era entre ela, Shang e Syaoran... Seus assuntos ali eram outros... E ele precisava concluí-los... Sim, seus pensamentos deveriam voltar-se para estes problemas tão assustadoramente presentes.

Eriol (respirando fundo antes de continuar): 'Creio que precisamos decidir como iremos agir antes e assim que Tai Ming chegar...'

Yelan (desanuviando os pensamentos e encarando o rapaz): 'Sim... Tem toda razão. Precisamos estar preparados, assim como meu filho e a jovem Kinomoto também devem estar...'

Eriol: 'Devemos conversar seriamente com Sakura e Syaoran. Há coisas que eles não sabem ainda, mas precisam - ' Contudo, o jovem mago não concluiu sua sentença. O ar leve e sereno subitamente substituídos por uma atmosfera tensa e preocupada, formada em milésimos.

Yelan e Eriol levantaram-se de imediato de suas respectivas poltronas tão logo sentiram aquela presença... Era fato que antes puderam sentir as presenças de Syaoran e Sakura aumentando consideravelmente e assim souberam que iniciavam mais uma batalha entre eles.

Contudo, não era aquela batalha que os fizera levantar-se. Não... Uma pequena luta entre os dois guerreiros não era algo com o que se preocupar realmente... Aquela presença era outra... Uma presença conhecida e, ainda assim, misteriosa...

Eriol e Yelan não perderam tempo algum com conclusões óbvias e saíram rapidamente da sala, sob o ar ainda tenso do local, seguindo para a saída dos fundos da mansão nos passos mais cheios de expectativas dos últimos dias.

Não havia dúvidas do que estava acontecendo. E era hora de algumas verdades virem à tona.

* * *

O vento batia fortemente em seu rosto alvo e sereno, cabelos negros eram jogados para trás, facilmente conduzido pela força daquele fenômeno da natureza. Ela podia ver claramente toda a região da altura em que se encontrava, muito além dos muros da propriedade ali. Pequenas barracas de comércio durante alguns quilômetros, logo substituídas por um longo percurso de árvores e mato, próprios da região, e finalmente a pequena cidade, bem ao fundo, onde apenas alguns rastros desta podiam ser vistos. 

Entretanto, não era a paisagem ao longe que prendia a atenção da mulher, e sim um cavalo negro que se distanciava rapidamente, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás. Poeira que começou a ser levantada exatamente daquela propriedade que fora o lugar onde estivera mais tempo durante estes últimos anos, sem que ninguém soubesse ao certo disso...

A mulher coberta por uma longa capa negra, onde apenas seu rosto era descoberto, continuou a observar o jovem homem se distanciar em seu cavalo. Suspirou profundamente, o rapaz nunca chegara a ter contato com ela, mas ela também aprendera a zelar por ele enquanto observava a mais nova, a pequena garotinha que corria animadamente por aquela mansão em sua infância. O jovem que agora era um general tornara-se também um daqueles por quem ela zelava há pouco mais de dez anos, não seria agora que não se preocuparia.

Logo, seu coração se aliviava por ele agora. Estava partindo para outra jornada, ela sabia disso, e antes partir para outro desafio do que ficar naquela casa, como mero espectador e provável distração e alvo fácil no desafio que fora destinado para a irmã deste.

Sim... A jovem com quem ela se preocupara tanto nos últimos anos estava prestes a iniciar, talvez, o maior desafio da sua vida até presente momento. A mulher desviou seu olhar do cavalo que agora era apenas um pequeno pontinho na distância e observou o horizonte, o sol começando a descer. Havia tantas coisas pelo qual passara... Tanto sofrera... E sabia que aquela jovenzinha por quem criara tanto afeto poderia sofrer também se ela não fizesse algo...

E não só ela... _Ele_... Ele, que tanto lembrava seu pequeno menino... Iria sofrer tanto... Tanto... Nas mãos daquele maldito... Aquele maldito que destruíra sua e a vida de todos aqueles que ela amou há tantos e tantos anos atrás. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, não de novo...

Não permitiria que ele causasse mal novamente, não... Isso ela jamais permitira de novo... Não seria tão passiva quanto foi da primeira vez... Nunca mais seria passiva. Era por isso que ainda estava ali, era por isso que ainda respirava o mesmo ar e andava na mesma terra que aqueles mortais...

A mulher cerrou suas belas orbes vermelhas enquanto lembrava-se com amargura do que acontecera... O que acontecera com sua filha... O que acontecera com seu neto... E repetiu aquele que se tornara quase um mantra para ela: não seria passiva novamente, não mais...

Os pensamentos distantes da mulher foram cortados subitamente quando ela sentiu duas energias crescendo. Suspirou levemente, aqueles dois voltavam a lutar mais uma vez... Que lástima... Quando eles aprenderiam que o destino deles era totalmente diferente deste que eles estavam construindo entre si?

Apesar de todo o carinho que devotava tanto a ele, quanto a ela, não era de nenhum mistério para seus olhos o quanto os dois mais brigavam do que agiam, ao que as pessoas costumam dizer, civilizadamente entre si. Não era este o destino dos dois, ela podia ver isso no jeito de cada um agir, de falar... Eles precisavam começar a entender, e precisavam fazer isso logo, pois o tempo passava e o inimigo não tardaria em chegar.

Só quando os dois finalmente entendessem o significado do que sentiam e aceitassem isso, era que poderiam agir juntos. Como já fizeram uma vez, mesmo que inconscientemente. Apesar de toda debilitação pela qual passava naquela situação complicada, a moça pôde vencer aquele ninja só quando percebeu o quanto seu companheiro estava fraco, muito fraco... E fora isso que salvara os dois... Apenas isso...

O motivo pelo qual ela ainda estava ali era claro em seus olhos, jamais desviara de seus planos. Ainda iria concluir o que a trouxera àquele lugar, àquela casa e família... Mas a garota se tornara muito mais importante para ela do que um dia poderia imaginar. E quando ele chegara naquele país, o mesmo acontecera. Não iria permitir que os dois sofressem, muito menos por não terem percebido o quão podem ser fortes quando unidos...

Deu as costas para o sol que quase alcançava o horizonte neste momento, enquanto caminhava a passos decididos na direção oposta, jogando sua capa para trás, contra a força do vento.

Era hora dela intervir... Intervir mais uma vez... Definitivamente.

E concluir finalmente o que lhe trouxera de volta...

_Vingança_.

* * *

Meylin olhou para os dois jovens que se agrediam verbalmente e deu um suspiro, derrotada. Não adiantava, Syaoran e Sakura, por mais que se gostassem – e ela tinha certeza absoluta disso – não conseguiam ficar sem se ofenderem uma vez se quer que se encontrassem. Por vezes ficou imaginando se aquilo não era encenação quando os outros estavam próximos dos dois, mas certa vez, quando vira Sakura quase sufocando um já vermelho Syaoran depois de algo que o rapaz dissera, teve certeza de que era a mais pura realidade... Engraçada, doída e pura realidade. 

Sakura (virou-se lentamente, olhos determinados): 'Muito bem, Li Syaoran... Esse seu golpe mais velho que a Muralha da China funcionou. Satisfeito?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Muito...'

Meylin viu a jovem japonesa dar outro suspiro derrotado e se aproximar novamente dela e do primo. Viu-a lançar-lhe um olhar malvado, provavelmente por Meylin ter apoiado o "tão querido e amado" primo dela. Mas a chinesa muito sabia que aquilo iria acabar daquele jeito mesmo se ela não tivesse dito nada, logo pois, fingiu-se de desentendida e começou a se afastar dos dois guerreiros com quem se encontrava, dois guerreiros infantis e brigões, se alguém pedisse sua opinião.

Assim que achou estar a uma boa distância dos amigos, uma distância ao menos segura de que não apanharia também, Meylin voltou-se para eles mais uma vez, e surpresa ficou ao ver os olhares sérios e compenetrados que enfeitavam os rostos de Sakura e Syaoran. Olhares que não estavam ali dois segundos antes.

Meylin ficou séria também, seus amigos novamente iriam lutar... E apesar de não saber o desfecho da luta anterior, seu sexto sentido lhe avisava que os próximos minutos com certeza seriam muito diferentes do que qualquer um ali poderia imaginar...

- - -

Syaoran e Sakura se encararam por pouco, mas longos, segundos. Mais uma vez iniciavam uma luta e mais uma vez se viam analisando o oponente e em qual forma atacá-lo. Cada vez que lutavam, tanto o chinês quanto a japonesa aprendiam novas formas de ataque e defesa, e usar um mesmo golpe contra um oponente tão conhecido não fazia muito efeito quando dois teimoso quanto eles tanto queriam vencer.

Sakura deslizou o pé e Syaoran sabia muito bem que aquele era o sinal de que ela estava prestes a atacá-lo. Dessa vez ele não se enganou e, no mesmo segundo em que armava sua defesa, aumentando seu nível de magia, sentiu a magia da moça fazer o mesmo. Em um piscar de olhos, literalmente, Sakura desapareceu do lugar em que se encontrava e Syaoran começou a escanear os pontos a sua volta, esperando o ataque da garota.

Foi em um reflexo, mais do que habilidade, que Syaoran percebeu a proximidade da japonesa e se esquivou para o lado, escapando de um belo chute que veio dos céus direto para sua cabeça. O rapaz deslizou os pés no gramado até parar, quase tocando uma das mãos no chão para manter o equilíbrio, e logo teve que se desviar mais uma vez.

Syaoran sentiu seus olhos arregalando-se de puro espanto, enquanto desviava-se consecutivamente de uma série de golpes da garota, apenas analisando a força desta. Quando fora que Sakura se tornara tão veloz? Ele sabia que ela estava em fase de recuperação, mas de duas uma, ela não podia ser tão rápida e/ou jamais poderia se recuperar tão rápido assim!

No entanto... A quem ele estava enganando? Mais de uma vez ele percebera que tanto ele quanto a japonesa estavam se recuperando mais rápido do que o normal dos seus respectivos problemas e ferimentos. Ainda não entendera bem, mas tinha praticamente certeza que tinha a ver com o nível de magia deles. Iria perguntar sobre isso para Eriol mais tarde.

A linha de raciocínio do guerreiro mais uma vez foi interrompida pelo forte golpe vindo lateralmente do punho da garota. Syaoran contraiu suas faces em concentração e agarrou o pulso da garota a milímetros do seu rosto, puxando-a ao seu encontro e tentando desferir seu próprio soco na face da garota.

Mas Sakura não iria se deixar apanhar tão facilmente, assim que o punho do rapaz chegou próximo do rosto dela, a garota segurou-o também. E os dois se viram presos pelas mãos um do outro.

Syaoran e Sakura não soltaram o punho do rival. Sabiam perfeitamente bem que o primeiro a fazê-lo iria receber um forte golpe, que se não finalizasse aquela luta, ao menos iria deixá-la bastante desigual. Contudo, nem um dos dois ali era do tipo que se entrega fácil, principalmente por se tratar de com quem estavam lutando!

Os dois guerreiros trincaram dentes enquanto um tentava drenar as forças do outro em cansaço. À medida que tentavam sustentar seus corpos, Sakura sentia que logo perderia, pois... Droga! Se tinha uma coisa que ela detestava era a diferença de força física entre homens e mulheres, inevitável.

Logo pois, a garota começou a aumentar seu nível de magia, fazendo sua aura dourada começar a rodeá-la, dando-lhe mais estabilidade. Ao ver a energia da moça subindo, Syaoran começou a aumentar a sua também, se ele ganhava em força, sabia muito bem que com magia a garota o faria agüentar menos tempo, não poderia deixar a luta desigual. Ou melhor, _ele_ tinha que ganhar!

As duas enormes energias começaram a se destacar, chocando-se cada vez mais em "indos e vindos" extremamente agressíveis. Até mesmo para Meylin, que não podia ver ou sentir magia, o deslocamento do ar, provocado pela alteração espacial feita pela magia ali concentrada, demonstrava visivelmente para ela que a carga de força, o potencial dos dois a sua frente, era maior do que ela imaginava.

Entretanto, nem um nem o outro parecia ceder. E o que começara com uma forte luta de forças físicas e espirituais, tornou-se uma verdadeira batalha de força de vontade. Sakura e Syaoran se encaravam com firmeza e um começou a prender com mais força o punho do outro. Era visível que iriam se soltar e, como se um pudesse perceber e medir o grau de resistência do outro, os dois agiram ao mesmo tempo, um saltando em direção oposta a do outro, suas energias ainda alteradas.

Mas eles não pretendiam parar por ali, e mal tocaram um dos pés no chão, os dois, ao mesmo tempo, saltaram novamente de encontro, um ao outro, cada um com o punho direito levantado, prontos para acertar certeiramente o outro. A velocidade que um corpo se dirigiu ao outro era fora do comum, a força concentrada maior do que uma pessoa normal poderia suportar, a magia dos dois corria velozmente pelas veias dos dois, dando uma força que os dois desconheciam e que agora iriam testar.

Poucos segundos, poucos metros, centímetros...

---

---

---

Um enorme raio cruzou a vista dos três jovens ali presentes, caindo bem no meio do lugar onde os dois guerreiros que ali lutavam iriam se encontrar caso não tivessem parado...

E graças a Kami pararam...

Uma cratera de pouco mais de um metro se formou no caminho de Sakura e Syaoran, enquanto fumaça saía da terra ainda quente do lugar onde o raio de energia caíra. Os rostos ali presentes encontravam-se perplexos, totalmente sem palavras diante da cena inusitada que ali ocorrera.

Os dois feiticeiros, ainda boquiabertos, dirigiram seus olhares para o lugar de onde sentiram a magia vir, procurando por alguém que pudesse fazer aquele tipo de estrago.

No alto do telhado daquela mansão, um vulto negro era facilmente distinguido, cortado pelos raios do sol que sumiam lentamente do outro lado da propriedade. Tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran sentiram-se arregalando os olhos de pura surpresa.

Antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita, o vulto saltou do alto em que se encontrava, pousando, como uma leve e delicada pluma, ao chão. Os olhos de Sakura e Syaoran não se desviaram daquela pessoa e logo o olhar de Meylin também se juntou ao deles, totalmente sem palavras diante daquilo.

O vulto ficou parado por momentos e nenhum dos presentes parecia que iria falar.

Contudo, o silêncio foi quebrado por uma das portas da mansão que abriu-se abruptamente, revelando duas figuras austeras, uma mulher em trajes chineses e face alva e um rapaz de terno escuro e profundos olhos azuis. As faces sempre tão serenas daqueles dois estavam alteradas, talvez da mesma surpresa que encontrava lugar nos rostos daqueles que presenciaram a cena de um minuto antes.

Eriol e Yelan observavam com surpresa aquela sombra encoberta de uma capa negra, envolta em seus mistérios. Meylin fora a única que desviara o olhar para eles ao escutar o barulho da porta. Sakura e Syaoran ainda encaravam aquela pessoa que interferira em sua batalha, talvez com medo de que aquele vulto, para eles tão familiar, sumisse mais uma vez.

O silêncio durou mais alguns momentos, talvez a situação fora mais inusitada do que a pessoa que a provocara pudera imaginar, mesmo que isso ninguém jamais soubesse ao certo.

Foi uma voz, mais uma vez voltada para a costumeira serenidade, que cortou aquela mudez sepulcral.

Yelan: 'Sua aparição para eles foi totalmente divergente daquela que um dia eu poderia imaginar.' Ao som da voz feminina, Syaoran sentiu o corpo tenso e pela primeira vez desde que aquele vulto aparecera, tanto ele quanto Sakura voltaram-se para Yelan e Eriol.

Syaoran (incrédulo): 'Como...?' O rapaz mal conseguiu formular a questão que martelava tanto na sua quanto na cabeça de Sakura ou Meylin. Yelan conhecia aquela pessoa?

Mas não foi a voz tão conhecida de todos que se fez ouvir.

Voz feminina: 'Já era mais do que na hora dessa serva do tempo e do destino se revelar... Pois haveríamos de nos encontrar novamente, não é mesmo, pequena regida pela Estrela?'

As orbes verdes de Sakura diminuíram em espanto ao que acabara de ser dito e ela sentiu sua mente ainda mais confusa quando aquela mulher que tanto a protegera e por quem tanto perdera noites de sono tentando desvendar, abaixou o capuz negro que lhe cobriam as faces.

Não revelando aquele rosto sereno e jovem que pudera ver apenas duas vezes, vezes em que perdera a consciência de puro cansaço e tristeza... Não... Estas eram faces velhas e cansadas, cortada por fios lisos e compridos de cabelos brancos da idade e em que a única coisa que parecia ter vida, mas não brilho, eram os olhos vermelhos...

* * *

(Continua) 

Mary Marcato

12/01/04

* * *

Observação: Antes de concluir só quero deixar algo claro. Alguns devem ter achado Sakura forte demais, principalmente, contra um homem como Syaoran, não é? Bom... Eu tenho algumas explicações para certas dúvidas. 

Primeiro, por que Sakura e Syaoran parecem sempre empatar nas lutas? Desde o começo dessa última luta, Sakura já estava usando magia, assim como nosso chinês favorito também. Sakura sabe da diferença de forças entre eles, assim como Syaoran. Logo, ela recorre para outros métodos. Talvez não tenha ficado claro ainda, mas na minha fic a força corporal e a espiritual andam juntas. Se Sakura é forte espiritualmente (ou magicamente, se preferirem), ela pode refletir isso na sua força física também. E se lembrem que Sakura _é_ mais forte em termos de mágica do que Syaoran, mesmo que só um pouco, o que faz as forças deles se equivalerem tanto quando lutam. É por isso que eu nunca fiz um vencendo o outro em cem percento dos casos; as forças deles, de um jeito ou de outro, estão equilibradas.

Segundo, por que Sakura é tão forte fisicamente (a ponto de conseguir lutar de igual para igual contra um homem "musculoso") e não aparenta isso (lembrem-se que na minha fic ela tem corpo forte, mas muito feminino também)? O fato dela possuir magia e, _principalmente_, de ter sofrido aquele treinamento nas montanhas, faz com que Sakura tenha condições suficientes para sustentar, sem aparentar, força maior do que a comum. Vou tentar explicar... Caso já tenham assistido Dragon Ball, podem se lembrar que Kuririn e Goku, quando pequenos, sofreram um treinamento especial. E mesmo que Kuririn seja humano, ele é mais forte do que a grande maioria de sua espécie. O mesmo ocorre aqui, não que o tipo de poder seja parecido na minha fic e no anime de Akira Toriyama, mas sim pelo fato de tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura terem sofrido um treinamento mais forte que é considerado normal nas montanhas com mestre Lan como ocorreu com os guerreiros de Dragon Ball com o mestre Kami.

Acho que era isso. Espero que eu tenha sido clara e qualquer dúvida não hesitem em me perguntar :)

* * *

Comentário da autora: Hahahaha, NINGUÉM adivinhou o que aconteceria na luta! Yes! Hahahaha. :P Er... (cof cof – controlando-se) Bom, hehehe, para quem estava acostumado com capítulos grandes, deve ter se decepcionado com o tamanho desse, não? :P Eu sinto muito, mas realmente não teve como eu acrescentar mais do que eu escrevi, só se vocês quisessem "encheção de lingüiça". A próxima cena iria ser enorme e eu precisava de pelo menos meio capítulo para as próximas cenas, espero que entendam. Caso achem este capítulo digno de um comentário meu e-mail é marymarcato(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, entenderam, né? Heheheh. 

Agradecimentos: Principalmente à Yoru e à Violet-Tomoyo :) Obrigada minhas queridas pelos comentários, não sabem como eu fico me achando por causa deles, hahaha. Ah! Muito obrigada à Yure Sawamura pelo review :) Assim como aconteceu outras vezes, esta aqui também "esbarrou" na minha fic e me mandou um comentário lindo (e no qual eu fiquei me achando tb, hahahah)!!! Assim que puder respondo :) Obrigada a cada um por cada comentário, não vivo sem eles! :P Caso eu não tenha respondido todos comentários e reviews pessoalmente, assim que tiver um tempinho extra, faço isso. Arigatou minna-san! Ja ne! :)


	18. O passado que ainda vive

Sinto não ter encontrado a inspiração para escrever e postar o capítulo mais cedo (teria postado antes, se o site tivesse funcionando direito ...). Mas, agora que o posso fazer, espero sinceramente que se divirtam com este capítulo de uma fic escrita especialmente para vocês. :) _(Mariana pensando: Hm... Parece que, no final das contas, vai ter mais capítulos do que eu imaginava... kuzo...)_ :P Hehehehe, divirtam-se!

* * *

Capítulo18: O passado que ainda vive

* * *

Hong Kong, China. Uma semana antes

Era noite e o silêncio sepulcral. O vasto território da propriedade com aparência escura e sombria dava um ar ainda mais misterioso ao local. A despeito da noite sem Lua e da atmosfera sem vento, as duas figuras, posicionadas no telhado de um templo exclusivo daquela mansão, mantinham-se em extrema alerta, como se estivessem em um campo de batalha, prontos para qualquer ataque do inimigo.

Bom... Pelo menos era assim que deveriam estar, mas...

Voz cansada e irritada: 'Ah! Não Agüento mais isso!' Disse uma das figuras, esparramada nas telhas do aposento sagrado, em puro tédio. A outra figura, sentada firme e corretamente ao lado do primeiro, lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Voz grave e série: 'Fale baixo, Kerberus. Você está em uma missão, não em um sofá da sua confortável casa, não fazendo nada mais do que dormir e comer.' Kerberus, em sua forma real, espatifado no telhado, entediado, irritado, cansado _e_ faminto, apenas voltou os olhos dourados para o outro felino, atualmente em altura superior, logo voltando a encarar o gramado, como fazia anteriormente.

Kerberus (com um grunhido): "Um mês... Um mês e uma semana! Eriol-sama não tem compaixão de mim. Mal cheguei em casa, e mal uma semana tinha se passado, o maquiavélico já me fez vir para cá _e_, deixe-me acrescentar, tendo de aturar um chato como você. Para quê? Apenas para espiar esses chineses que não fazem nada mais do que andar para lá e para cá com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Hunf! Isso é ultrajante!'

SpinelSun (soltando um suspiro derrotado): 'Você não tem jeito, Kerberus. Até mesmo em uma situação grave como esta, ainda age imaturamente... Sinto pena de Yue em ser seu companheiro como Guardião.' Ao ouvir o nome do Guardião Lunar, Kerberus mais uma vez fechou a expressão, sem encarar o outro felino.

Kerberus: 'Eu estou pouco ligando para aquele arrogante convencido, que deveria se chamar Guardião do Gelo. Aquele lá é outro! Que age quando bem entende, sem dar a mínima para a opinião dos outros. Sumiu pouco antes de nós e sem deixar uma explicação sequer para a pobre Sakura-chan, que fica toda preocupada com aquele sem coração.'

SpinelSun (mantendo o olhar na mansão chinesa, a mais de trinta metros de distância deles): 'Tenho certeza que Yue teve seus motivos para partir sem avisar. E também tenho absoluta certeza que ele fez isso justamente para o bem da sua "pobre Sakura-chan".' Falou com desdém. A isso, Kerberus sentou-se imediatamente, lançando um olhar assassino ao outro Guardião.

Kerberus: 'Olha aqui, bola de pelo inútil! Não ouse falar da min...' Mas não pôde concluir, Spinelsun interrompeu-o.

SpinelSun (em um sussurro): 'Shhh... Cale-se.' E antes que o guardião dourado pudesse dizer algo ele continuou, agachando-se no telhado, para melhor se camuflar. 'Cale-se e abaixe-se Kerberus. São eles!' Os olhos cheios de raiva do Guardião de Sakura imediatamente ficaram sérios, enquanto ele voltava sua face para a saída da mansão e abaixava-se também.

Kerberus (em um sussurro também): 'É a primeira vez que vemos todos eles saindo juntos... Algo está acontecendo...' Mas Spinelsun não respondeu, estreitando seus olhos e apurando seus ouvidos naqueles há vários metros de distância. Kerberus logo se posicionou também, pressentindo que nada bom estava por vir.

Na distância eles puderam perceber doze pessoas, vestidas em túnicas, descerem as escadas da enorme mansão, umas três ou quatro vezes maior do que aquela onde habitava Sakura. Dois deles destacavam-se, uma vez que se encontravam alguns metros de distância dos outros, mais à frente.

SpinelSun (estreitando os olhos seriamente): 'Vamos!' E em um segundo os dois saltaram, sumindo como um raio. Espiões prontos para se localizarem melhor e observar o inimigo.

-...-

Enquanto isso, na saída da mansão Li, os anciãos encontravam-se reunidos, mirando dois dos seus, em especial, sérios e cheios de gravidade.

Yang: 'Lembre-se, Tai Ming. Seu objetivo é descobrir o que Xiao Lang está fazendo e capturar as cartas que por direito são nossas.'

Tai Ming (sorrindo serenamente): 'Não se preocupem, meus caros. Irei fazer o que é melhor para nosso clã, nada mais.

Agni (1) (seriamente): 'Ouça bem, Tai Ming, se Xiao Lang realmente é um traidor, deve trazê-lo vivo a nós, para um julgamento justo.'

Tai Ming (fechando a expressão): 'Ele não se entregará de boa vontade, querida Agni. Se ele demonstrar-se uma ameaça contra mim e a Senhora da Luz eu...' Foi interrompido pela senhora do Fogo.

Agni: 'Se assim for... Tem nosso consentimento para matílo...' Concluiu pesarosa.

Spinelsun e Kerberus, que agora se encontravam nas sombras de algumas árvores próximas à entrada da mansão estreitaram seus olhos, Kerberus quase grunhindo. Era perceptível o sorriso maldoso no rosto de senhor da Astúcia e ele podia jurar que aqueles outros seres humanos ali também perceberam isso, mas nada disseram. O motivo? Kerberus podia ser desligado como sua dona, mas assim como ela, certas coisas não escapavam dos seus olhos felinos. Aquele homem não era apenas um mero ancião, seu poder afetava até mesmo os mais poderosos magos, como aqueles ali presentes... Será que era magia? Ou será que o espírito regente do ancião era mais persuasivo do que ele imaginara?

Tao: 'Faça o que for necessário, Tai Ming. Contudo, eu quero que alguns ninja meus vá com vocês, apenas em caso de precisarem de alguma ajuda.' Diante das palavras do Senhor da Razão, Tai Ming pareceu se alterar ligeiramente, mas logo sua expressão fria e serenamente falsa estampou-se em seu rosto.

Tai Ming: 'Agradeço a ajuda, meu caro amigo. Mas creio que não seja necessário e...' Mas foi interrompido novamente.

Tao: 'Faço questão. Meu sobrinho morreu naquele lugar, se realmente houve alguma injustiça, quero estar presente de alguma maneira para que os culpados sejam punidos propriamente.' Tai Ming pareceu querer dizer algo mais, mas nada iria dizer, isso talvez causasse alguma estranheza aos presentes e ele sabia que era exatamente isso que o senhor da Razão queria que ocorresse. Tao nunca fora um aliado seu, afinal de contas, e ele não se surpreenderia se o senhor da Razão estivesse bastante desconfiado de suas intenções. Por fim, sorriu para o outro homem.

Tai Ming (sorrindo calmamente): 'Agradeço e admiro o seu senso de justiça e responsabilidade, meu caro.' Uma pausa foi feita, antes de Tai Ming continuar. Desviando o olhar para encarar os outros como um todo. 'Bom, se nada mais há de ser acrescentado, creio que seja o momento de Lin Bai e eu partirmos.'

Sin: 'Faça uma boa viagem, e que a Lua faça das noites tão claras quanto os dias em sua caminhada.'

Os outros anciãos deram suas próprias bênçãos e após alguma movimentação de serviçais carregando algumas bagagens, os dois anciãos, o senhor da Astúcia e a senhora da Luz, saíram pelos enormes portões da mansão.

Enquanto isso, escondido e concentrado naqueles humanos como estava, SpinelSun não percebeu, a ponto de ter tempo de fazer ou dizer algo, quando Kerberus desapareceu, mais rápido do que ele alguma vez vira. O guardião de Eriol ficou surpreso, mas resolveu permanecer ali e tentar ouvir algo mais dos anciãos.

En Liu (com um olhar sério seguindo os passos ainda visíveis dos dois anciãos que partiam): 'Caso eles não voltem no prazo estipulado ou se algo acontecer que esteja fora dos nossos planos... Creio que nós mesmos teremos que declarar guerra contra o Mestre das Cartas Clow e talvez, contra Xiao Lang...' Os outros presentes ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, medindo as palavras e o peso do que o senhor da Terra acabara de dizer.

Itami (em sua voz quieta e calma): 'Não nos precipitemos... Lembrem-se que nada temos de concreto para julgar.'

Tao (se adiantando, antes que qualquer um pudesse protestar): 'Exatamente. Se Xiao Lang for inocente, devemos ficar do seu lado, sendo ele o futuro líder de nosso Clã.' Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. 'Mas se ele nos traiu, principalmente por motivos egoístas...' O senhor da razão fechou ainda mais sua expressão. 'Serei o primeiro a me opor e votar contra sua expulsão do clã... E em último caso...' Mas o sábio ancião deixou as palavras no ar, sendo claro como água que todos ali compreendiam o significado do aviso do mais sábio Senhor da Razão que eles tiveram nos últimos quinhentos anos.

SpinelSun ouvia toda a conversa, escondido no mesmo lugar, olhos estreitos, respiração lenta, presença escondida. Caso alguém o percebesse ali, com certeza ele não escaparia, em hipótese alguma... Mais alguns segundos se passaram antes dos anciãos se retirarem para aquela enorme mansão, enquanto os portões fechavam-se definitivamente.

O guadião solar de Eriol aguardou mais alguns momentos, apenas para se certificar que ninguém estava por perto antes de partir, veloz como sempre, em busca de Kerberus.

-...-

O felino dourado aguardou as despedidas, anormalmente silencioso, severidade em suas faces. Assim que os dois anciãos se afastaram dos outros, indo em direção dos portões da casa, ele seguiu-os rápida e silenciosamente, sem dar mínimo tempo para SpinelSun vê-lo partir ou perguntar o que iria fazer.

Moveu-se de um ponto ao outro, suas patas poderosas não combinavam com o silêncio que faziam no gramado. Antes que Tai Ming e Lin Bai tivessem saído da propriedade, ele já estava do lado de fora. Escondido nas sombras, quietamente, cauculista, como ninguém poderia imaginar algo do tipo vindo do felino dourado, tão famoso por seu vício em doces e em jogos de azar.

Aquele ali não era mais Kero-chan, um pequeno bichinho, mais parecido com um ursinho de pelúcias, brincalhão e "bocudo". Não... Ali se encontrava Kerberus, Guardião das Cartas Clow regido pelo poder do Sol, pronto para defender e cumprir seu cargo como protetor da Mestra das Cartas.

Lin Bai e Tai Ming finalmente cruzaram os portões, caminhando lentamente, seguindo em direção a uma carruagem a alguns metros de distância. Os olhos de Kerberus contraíram-se em periculosidade, seus instintos protetores para com Sakura falando mais alto do que qualquer senso de gravidade do que poderia estar prestes a fazer, mais alto que o risco em que ele se colocava agora.

Aqueles dois iriam atrás de Sakura e do moleque chinês. Dois grandes magos, poderosos, prontos para fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queriam... O Guardião Solar não permitiria que eles alcançassem seus objetivos mesquinhos... Não tão fácil...

Kerberus agachou-se ainda mais por entre as sombras dos arbustos próximos dos portões da casa, mexendo lentamente seus ombros, relaxando-os e diminuindo qualquer tensão, assim como um leão, prestes a saltar sobre sua presa. Um leve rosnar passou por sua garganta, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em determinação.

O Guardião mexeu-se um pouco mais, esperando o momento certo para atacar seu inimigo... Em meros segundos, os dois anciãos passaram muito próximos dele, dando, assim, a oportunidade aguardada. Kerberus mostrou suas garras e preparou suas patas traseiras para um ataque sem defesas. O Senhor da Astúcia seu alvo cobiçado. Era agora!

-...-

-...-

-...-

Um raio passou pela mente do felino antes que suas patas pudessem se mover e, com olhos arregalados, o guardião se petrificou, sem condição alguma de concluir seu objetivo. Enquanto Tai Ming entrava na carruagem, seguido pela mulher em túnica branca e dourada... Que entrara em seu campo de visão assim que fora atacar...

Kerberus ficou mudo, congelado, surpreendentemente sem reação. A carruagem partiu e vários segundos passaram-se antes que SpinelSun finalmente o encontrasse, ainda no mesmo estado.

SpinelSun (bravo): 'O que deu em você, Kerberus! Eu estava lá observando e você sumiu de repente! O q...' Contudo, diante da face petrificada do outro guardião, a face raivosa de SpinelSun sumiu, dando lugar para uma surpresa. Aproximou-se mais do outro guardião, batendo sua pata levemente no ombro do Guardião de Sakura. 'Kerberus, o que houve?' O felino dourado piscou duas vezes, antes de voltar a si, sem ainda encarar o outro.

SpinelSun ficou sério, sentindo que algo havia acontecido para deixar o outro guardião naquele estado. Aliás, sem dúvida alguma de que algo havia acontecido. Jamais, em todos os anos que pudera conhecer o Guardião de Sakura, o vira naquele estado... Ficou silencioso, esperando uma resposta do felino dourado, que deu um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos por um segundo, antes de encarar o outro.

Kerberus (seriamente): 'Temos que partir imediatamente, SpinelSun.' O tom absurdamente sério do Guardião deixou o outro totalmente sem reação. Aquele não era o Kerberus que ele conhecia. Contudo, mesmo com a expressão incrédula de SpinelSun, o Guaridão Solar continuou em seu tom sério. 'Vamos. Nossos mestres correm grande perigo... Maior do que eu poderia imaginar.'

E antes que o outro pudesse argumentar, Kerberus já havia revelado suas asas e levantava vôo. Em segundos, SpinelSun alcançou-o e, mesmo que ainda estivesse pasmo, sua face séria retornou. Eles corriam contra o tempo e precisariam voar mais rápido do que nunca se quisessem estar presentes antes que aquela batalha inevitável começasse.

Os dois voavam em silêncio, presos em preocupações para com seus mestres, SpinelSun sem convicção de que deveria perguntar algo e Kerberus mais sério do seria no mínimo normal para ele. Em sua mente mantinha-se a imagem do momento em que sentiu aquela sensação... Uma sensação mais do que incômoda... Simplesmente... aterrorizante... Foi em apenas um flash que ele sentiu aquela energia maligna, mais maligna do que qualquer outra que ele já pudesse ter sentido, exatamente no momento em que queria atacar Tai Ming.

Contudo, o que mais o deixara pasmo, era que a energia não viera do ancião da Astúcia. Aparentemente seu maior inimigo.

Não... Fora quando aquela mulher, de expressão calma e angelical, vestida quase como um anjo na Terra, entrara em seu campo de visão, caminhando quase lado a lado com o Senhor da Astúcia...

Talvez seus inimigos fossem mais perigosos do que Eriol imaginara... Talvez... Aquela batalha fosse mais complexa e mortal do que qualquer um imaginara...

Kerberus (em um sussurro, para si mesmo): 'Sakura... Que guerra é essa em que te colocaram...?'

E os dois felinos alados sumiram no azul escuro dos céus, onde as Estrelas pareciam estar menos brilhantes que o normal... Talvez prevendo o que aquela por quem olhavam estava prestes a enfrentar...

* * *

Voz feminina: 'Já era mais do que na hora dessa serva do tempo e do destino se revelar... Pois haveríamos de nos encontrar novamente, não é mesmo, pequena regida pela Estrela?'

_As orbes verdes de Sakura diminuíram em espanto ao que acabara de ser dito e ela sentiu sua mente ainda mais confusa quando aquela mulher que tanto a protegera e por quem tanto perdera noites de sono tentando desvendar, abaixou o capuz negro que lhe cobriam as faces._

_Não revelando aquele rosto sereno e jovem que pudera ver apenas duas vezes, vezes em que perdera a consciência de puro cansaço e tristeza... Não... Estas eram faces velhas e cansadas, cortada por fios lisos e compridos de cabelos brancos da idade e em que a única coisa que parecia ter vida, mas não brilho, eram os olhos vermelhos..._

-...-

-...-

-...-

Sakura ficou estática, boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Syaoran, vendo a reação da garota, logo sentiu suas faces contraindo, quem era essa mulher que causara tal reação na japonesa? O rapaz se posicionou discretamente, de maneira defensiva, pronto para qualquer tipo de ataque que aquela senhora, aparentemente comum, pudesse fazer.

Yelan e Eriol, no entanto, permaneceram mudos, sabendo que não era hora deles se intrometerem na conversa. E Meylin, por sua vez, ficou parada no mesmo lugar, confusa e totalmente sem idéia do que estava acontecendo ali. Quem era essa velha, afinal de contas?

Entretanto, Sakura finalmente pareceu recuperar a razão, piscando duas ou três vezes e respirando profundamente, talvez tentando recuperar também o controle de seu corpo e mente, que a aparição daquela mulher fizera desaparecer completamente.

Sakura: 'Você...' A moça falou sem convicção, na verdade, apenas uma tentativa de tentar entender o que aquela senhora estava fazendo ali, onde deveria se encontrar a jovem maga que lhe resgatara mais de uma vez. Contudo, a mulher em vestes negras não pareceu se afetar com a reação dos presentes, sua face neutra como anteriormente. Sakura continuou, finalmente... 'Senhora... Yume?'

Syaoran e Meylin olharam para Sakura sem compreender. Aquelas duas já se conheciam? Como? O jovem transformou em palavras suas dúvidas.

Syaoran (voltando o olhar para Sakura): 'Você conhece essa mulher, Sakura?' A garota, por sua vez, simplesmente meneou a cabeça em afirmação, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da face da velha senhora.

Yume (em tom calmo): 'Esta menina me acolheu em sua casa uma vez, jovem guerreiro. E no pouco tempo que fiquei aqui, pudemos nos conhecer um pouco, não?' Syaoran voltou seus olhos sérios para Yume, desconfiança pura em seus olhos.

Sakura (ainda sem entender): 'Mas... Senhora Yume... O que...?' Contudo, a garota não sabia exatamente o que perguntar. Ou melhor, o que perguntar primeiro. Assim que viu o rosto da senhora, suas dúvidas, que já eram muitas, multiplicaram-se em quantidade e tamanho. Afinal de contas, o que aquela velha senhora, que buscara pousada em sua casa uma vez, que lhe contara uma história sobre os Deuses do Poder e lhe revelara seu espírito regente (surpreendendo-a bastante, diga-se de passagem), tinha a ver com aquela jovem mulher que lhe salvara e a Syaoran há pouco mais de dois meses?

Yume (sorrindo calmamente): 'Creio que minha aparência esteja confundindo-a, não? Pois, das duas últimas vezes que nos encontramos, meu corpo e rosto eram um pouco diferentes... Ou seria melhor eu dizer... Mais jovens?' E antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, a mulher começou a brilhar fortemente, e aquela senhora velha e aparentemente cansada, deu lugar, lentamente, a uma jovem alta, austera, vestida em uma túnica de origens antigas e escritas não mais usadas. Longos cabelos negros e lisos, face alva e, por fim, com expressivos olhos vermelhos.

Diante da visão, Syaoran, Meylin e Sakura arregalaram os olhos mais uma vez. Afinal de contas, o que é que estava acontecendo ali?

Foi Syaoran, mais uma vez, que não se agüentou. Deixando sua impaciência dominílo mais uma vez.

Syaoran (olhando Yume nos olhos, com severidade): 'Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui!' Sakura e Meylin assustaram-se levemente com a súbita onda de raiva do rapaz e pareceram voltar à realidade mais uma vez. E, apesar das palavras nem um pouco delicadas do rapaz, a mesma pergunta surgia e ressurgia na mente das duas moças.

Yume (ficando séria mais uma vez): 'A mulher que vocês vêem diante de vocês, não mais existe. É apenas um reflexo do que um dia foi. Contudo, a alma que ainda habita em meu corpo e neste mundoé a mesma que existiu, em minha eterna agonia e sofrimento, antes de, finalmente, meu velho e cansado corpo acabar com a vida nele existente.'

Mais uma vez espanto tomou conta do local. Se aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras... Isso só podia significar que...

'...'

Sakura: 'Você... Você... É... Um... FANTASMA!' O berro súbito da garota que saiu correndo para se esconder atrás de Eriol deixou todos totalmente sem reação, até mesmo àquela mulher misteriosa. Gotas de incredulidade desceram pela testa de Syaoran e Meylin, enquanto Eriol voltava-se para uma lacrimejante Sakura escondida atrás de si, tentando asseguríla de que nada de ruim estava acontecendo ali.

Yume (após recuperar-se da surpresa, sorrindo um pouco): 'Você continua a mesma de sempre, pequena Sakura.' Ao ouvir seu nome, Sakura voltou-se meio espantada para a mulher, ainda sendo segurada pelos ombros por Eriol. "A mesma de sempre...?" A pergunta ressoou em sua mente, mas todas aquelas surpresas repentinas não conseguiram fazê-la perguntar. Entretanto, Eriol, que observava a garota em seus braços, pareceu entender a pergunta.

Eriol (sorrindo calmamente): 'Você não deveria ter tanto medo de Yume-sama, Sakura-chan...' A garota voltou seus olhos assustados para o mago inglês, que ainda lhe sorria. 'Não quando é este _fantasma_ que zelou por você durante mais de dez anos...

O choque foi evidente. Sakura não mais sabia se conseguia agüentar tantas surpresas, tantas revelações... Era tudo muito repentino, incompreensível... Quem era Yume? O que ela fazia aqui? Como assim cuidara dela?

Estavam todos em silêncio, um silêncio nada confortante. E Meylin finalmente resolveu se pronunciar, o genes da impaciência que tanto ela quanto seu primo pareciam ter herdado fazendo-se presente, não agüentando mais aquela situação e o estado em que estavam deixando sua amiga.

Meylin (olhando diretamente para Yume pela primeira vez): 'A senhora quer, pelo amor dos deuses, dizer-nos de uma vez por todas quem é você e o que pretende? Não vê que essa situação está deixando a todos nós assustados e nervosos. Sem idéia do que ou com quem estamos lidando? Por favor, senhora, diga-nos de uma vez por todas o que está fazendo aqui se seu tempo na Terra já se foi...' O olhar da garota era, ao mesmo tempo, determinado e suplicante. Tudo fora dito em um só fôlego, mas Yume pareceu considerar as palavras da garota lentamente, antes de finalmente resolver falar.

Yume: 'Muito bem... Creio que não há motivos para prolongarmos ainda mais as respostas.' Disse ela, aliviando um pouco Meylin e Syaoran, totalmente perdidos naquela conversa. 'Contudo, talvez fosse melhor nossa pequena Sakura sentar-se e acalmar-se um pouco... Enquanto alguém vá chamar minha outra menina, acho que ela também gostaria de saber de minha história, uma vez que se refere a Sakura também...' Syaoran e Meylin mais uma vez não compreenderam, logo pois, Yelan e Eriol finalmente resolveram fazer parte da conversa.

Eriol encaminhou-se até um banco com assento para duas pessoas que havia no jardim, sentando Sakura lentamente ali, enquanto tentava acalmíla.

Yelan: 'Por favor, Meylin, Xiao Lang, aguardem aqui juntamente com Yume-sama enquanto eu vou preparar um chá para Sakura.' E antes que os dois em questão pudessem pronunciar alguma coisa a mulher andou elegantemente até a entrada da casa, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, Syaoran lançando alguns olhares desconfiados para aquela mulher estranha, Meylin sem saber o que fazer. Olhava de vez em quando para Yume, cheia de dúvidas e receios, ombros encolhidos, reação um tanto quanto incomum para aquela garota que sabia levantar o nariz até mesmo se fosse para o imperador.

Por sua vez, Yume não parecia estar afetada com os olhares que recebia, sua atenção estava voltada para a garota sentada ao lado de Eriol num banco do jardim. Viu Eriol balbuciar algumas palavras para a menina e esta afirmou lentamente com a cabeça. Logo após, o rapaz levantou-se.

Eriol: 'Eu vou chamar Tomoyo.' Todos voltaram a atenção para o rapaz e só então Meylin e Syaoran lembraram-se que a outra japonesa ainda estava na mansão e que era dela, provavelmente, que Yume se referira segundos antes. Sem prolongar-se mais, Eriol saiu do local.

O clima se tornou ainda mais pesado, visto que os dois únicos que aparentemente conheciam aquela mulher não estavam ali. Meylin sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e um certo mal estar, sentindo-se deslocada no meio daquele "mundo de pura magia".

Meylin (sem jeito): 'Er... Eu... Vou ajudar Yelan-sama. Com licença.' Syaoran voltou os olhos surpresos para a prima, mas nada viu. A menina já havia sumido dentro da casa.

Agora era só ele, Sakura e Yume...

-...-

-...-

-...-

Silêncio...

Silêncio incômodo e estranho. Sakura ainda estava sentada, apoiada em um dos braços do banco, encolhida e de cabeça baixa. A verdade era que, apesar de Yume parecer ser tão viva quanto qualquer pessoa, a idéia de um ser humano que não deveria mais estar no mundo dos vivos ainda estar... Só pensava em uma só coisa: Fantasmas, fantasmas, fantasmas.

Era tudo e apenas isso. Não contara para Syaoran em suas sessões se havia razão, mas desde pequena temera fantasmas não por acaso.

Primeiro, seu irmão passara os primeiros anos de vida da garota assustando-a dizendo que podia ver e falar com fantasmas e o pior era que as vezes ela o pegava conversando sozinha, deixando-a totalmente aterrorizada.

Segundo... Segundo fora a primeira vez que fora para China, com Eriol e seus guardiões, ao sentirem um distúrbio vindo do país do Kunf Fu.

Ela podia lembrar-se com clareza da sua curta, porém inesquecível viagem para a ilha mais famosa da China, Hong Kong. Seus olhos brilhavam excitados diante de tantas novidades, diferenças e belezas tão... como poderia dizer... tão místicas e misteriosas que parecia rondar aquela cidade.

Foi pouco o tempo, mas seu encontro com o responsável por aqueles distúrbios mágicos traumatizara-a profundamente. Uma mulher que emergira de um livro, buscando pelo Mestre das Cartas Clow. E toda a ira que a pequena garota que mal completara doze anos teve que passar por ser ela e não mais o Mago Clow o Mestre das Cartas. (2)

Depois de algum tempo naquela luta, finalmente Sakura entendera porque aquela mulher, ou espírito, buscara por Clow, mesmo depois de tantos e tantos séculos, confinada em um livro até que as Cartas Clow revelassem seu poder novamente... Entendera os sentimentos daquela poderosa feiticeira que tivera seu coração amolecido pela delicadeza de palavras e pelo carinho dos gestos do maior mago de todos os tempos.

A mulher também entendeu que não poderia encontrílo mais e... No final das contas... Ela desapareceu, lentamente, pronunciando palavras destinadas apenas ao coração do Criador das Cartas.

Sakura lembrava-se perfeitamente que Eriol fora impossibilitado de lutar pois gastou suas energias abrindo o escudo mágico que protegia a entrada do esconderijo da maga e depois, ao tentar lutar ao lado de Sakura e ser engolido pelas águas controladas pela feiticeira.

Mas também se lembrara do jeito triste e doce que ele olhara para aquela mulher quando ela os soltou, a ele, aos guardiões e à Tomoyo, enquanto deixava-se desaparecer do mundo dos vivos. Sakura via nos olhos de seu amigo que o Mago Clow que ainda vivia nele lembrava-se daquela mulher e que... por mais que Sakura não pudesse distinguir o que o poderoso mago sentira pela mulher, havia sim, algo.

Mas ela sumiu, sumiu sem deixar rastros físicos. Contudo, o coração e mente de Sakura jamais esqueceram dos momentos que passou nas mãos dela, por mais que ela os tenha feito sem más intenções. E seu medo por espíritos cresceu ainda mais. Pois uma alma que não parteé porque ainda não terminou sua missão na Terra e assim sendoàs vezes pode ser capaz de cometer qualquer loucura para tal.

A Mestra das Cartas olhou mais uma vez para Yume, tentando ao máximo passar despercebida. Pelo o jeito que ela falara, conhecia-a a mais tempo do que Sakura imaginara. Contudo, ela não estava ali à toa. Havia algum motivo e se ela estava ali, zelando por Sakura, provavelmente tinha assuntos a resolver no qual a japonesa também estava incluída. Mas que tipo de negócios inacabados ela tinha?

A pergunta martelava na mente da garota, que permanecia silenciosa, assim como os outros. Apenas buscando manter a compostura diante do olhar penetrante daquela poderosa Maga que aparecera subitamente em seu jardim.

Sakura levou um susto quando ouviu algo cair no gramado, ou melhor, alguém sentar, quase como um "saco de batatas" no chão. Syaoran deu um suspiro longo enquanto apoiava uma de suas mãos no gramado e a outra no joelho levantado. Fez cara feia para o rapaz, provavelmente pelo susto que dera nela, mas ele não pareceu perceber. Belo psiquiatra, não?

Syaoran (olhando para a garota com olhos inocentes): 'Quê? Que que eu fiz?' Vendo que a carranca dela não diminuíra, o rapaz deu de ombros enquanto fechava os olhos e jogava levemente a cabeça para trás. 'Ah... Tanto faz... Eu precisava sentar um pouco, toda essa situação me deixou bastante desgastado.' A garota substituiu seu olhar de reprovação para um de incredulidade, enquanto uma gota descia por suas testa.

Enquanto a moças tentava achar palavras para o comportamento despreocupado do rapaz, Yume, que ainda se mantinha em pé e quieta, desviou seu olhar de Sakura para o jovem chinês. Observando-o atentamente.

Yume (séria): 'Como estão seus ferimentos, rapaz?' Syaoran se assustou com a súbita pergunta, ainda mais vinda daquela mulher que até agora mantivera-se calada. Piscou duas vezes, sem entender. Mas levantou sua guarda mais uma vez, ao ver a feiticeira se aproximar dele, pronto para pegar sua espada.

Yume andou dois ou três passos em direção ao rapaz antes de parar, ao ver o movimento defensivo dele. Olhou-o nos olhos por um segundo e continuou seguindo em sua direção. Syaoran, contudo, não conseguiu se movimentar ou se afastar da mulher, aquele olhar fizera-o praticamente congelar.

Yume (ajoelhando-se ao lado do rapaz): 'Sendo quem é, acredito que está praticamente curado...' Começou ela, tocando levemente com a mão o tórax do rapaz, que, mesmo querendo reagir, não achou forças para tal. 'Sim... Está quase curado, mas não totalmente... Precisa se esforçar mais rapaz, seu tempo é curto e seu inimigo é forte demais para você lutar sem estar totalmente restabelecido.' A preocupação na voz da mulher não fugiu da percepção do rapaz (talvez finalmente recuperando seus "talentos" de psiquiatra). A mulher tocou um pouco mais no ferimento do rapaz, antes de levantar-se e virar-se para se afastar do chinês novamente.

Syaoran (abaixando a cabeça): 'Você o conhece?' Yume parou no mesmo momento, ficando naquela posição por alguns segundos antes de finalmente mostrar alguma reação.

Yume (quase em um sussurro): 'Sim...' Ela continuou, de costas, entendendo exatamente a quem o rapaz se referia. Sakura observava a cena quietamente, sem querer intrometer-se realmente. 'Seu inimigo é meu inimigo, jovem guerreiro. Apesar dos seus motivos e dos meus serem divergentes, creio que nós buscamos a mesma coisa contra aquele homem.' A voz era calma, porém a raiva e o rancor não passaram despercebidos por Syaoran, na verdade, nem para Sakura, que mantinha-se quieta.

Assim que a mulher concluiu a sentença, um flash passou pela mente do guerreiro chinês, um flash onde se encontrava a palavra sugerida na frase de Yume.

_Vingança._

Syaoran (depois de um segundo): 'Diga-me, o que foi que...' Mas antes que o rapaz pudesse concluir a pergunta, uma afobada Tomoyo atravessou a porta da mansão, olhando freneticamente para os lados, sem parecer se importar com a nova presença ali, procurando apenas um rosto. Quando finalmente achou, disparou até seu alvo.

Tomoyo (abraçando Sakura): 'Sakura-chan!' A súbita aparição e movimento da moça fizeram Sakura arregalar os olhos em espanto, sem entender o porquê daquilo.

Sakura (confusa): 'Er... Tomoyo-chan? Algum problema?' Perguntou Sakura, devolvendo, vacilantemente, o abraço da prima. Tomoyo levantou seu rosto do ombro da prima. A visão cortou o coração de Sakura, os olhos de Tomoyo cheios de lágrimas.

Tomoyo (limpando as lágrimas): 'Eriol-kun me disse que você e Li estavam lutando quando uma mulher atirou em vocês e que você se apavorou quando descobriu que ela era um fantasma e eu sei que você tem medo de fantasmas e...' Uma gota escorreu pelo rosto constrangido e incrédulo de Sakura enquanto a prima falava quase freneticamente, sem pausas. Era óbvio, ou melhor, totalmente óbvio, que Eriol quisera explicar em poucas palavras o que estava acontecendo e que a super-protetora Tomoyo iria entender tudo errado.

Sakura (afastando Tomoyo lentamente de si, sorrindo sem graça): 'Tomoyo-chan, acalme-se, sim? Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.' Os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Tomoyo acalmaram-se um pouco e ela enxugou mais uma vez o rosto. Sakura sorriu para a amiga. 'Está mais calma agora?' Tomoyo acenou calmamente, de cabeça baixa.

Yume (calmamente): 'Precisa confiar mais na sua prima, serena flor de magnólia(?).' Ao ouvir a voz desconhecida, Tomoyo levantou o olhar surpreso na direção daquela que falara tais palavras. Finalmente se dando conta da presença da mulher (mesmo que, durante sua aparição afobada e angustiada de prima super-protetora, já tivesse passado por seus olhos a forma da maga).

Tomoyo (sem entender): 'Você... A senhora me conhece?' Perguntou meio atônita, meio surpresa. Quem era aquela mulher?

Yume (sorrindo ligeiramente): 'Você passa tanto tempo com minha pequena flor de cerejeira que acha que não saberia quem é?' Tomoyo piscou duas vezes, sem entender direito. 'Minhas duas belas flores, que eu vi uma vez criança, depois jovens e finalmente belas mulheres...' Falou saudosamente, sorrindo um pouco mais ao poder ver e conversar com duas das três pessoas que guardou por tanto tempo. Era uma pena Touya não estar ali neste momento...

Tomoyo ficou quieta, sem saber o que falar, como aquela mulher a conhecia se nunca antes ela havia visto-a? E o que fazia aqui? Ela possuía magia? Sim, provavelmente. E...

Eriol (passando pela porta juntamente com Yelan, Meylin atrás desta): 'Desculpem-me, acho que não encontrei as palavras certas para descrever à Tomoyo o que estava acontecendo.' Falou com um sorriso um pouco sem graça, enquanto ajudava Yelan a carregar uma bandeija com chá verde.

Todos voltaram a atenção para os dois que retornavam e permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Yelan depositava a bandeja na mesinha em frente ao banco em que Sakura e Tomoyo se sentavam e oferecia às duas japonesas um pouco da bebida. Calma era o que as duas mais precisavam no momento.

Assim que finalmente o ritual terminou, Yelan aproximou-se de Yume, que observava a cena a certa distância.

Yelan (sorrindo discretamente): 'Junta-se a nós, Yume-sama?' A mulher olhou para a outra, um pouco aturdida pelo convite que, tinha que admitir, há muitos e muitos anos não recebia, antes de conseguir encontrar voz. No entanto, olhou para Sakura, como se pedisse permissão para aproximar-se. Sakura, após o susto inicial, sorriu delicadamente para a mulher, que, após o gesto, acenou afirmativamente para a matriarca do Clã Li.

Havia alguns bancos ali, e enquanto as moças se sentavam, Eriol ficou de pé, ao lado de Sakura, e Syaoran levantou-se, encostando-se em uma árvore próxima dos outros, ficando em silêncio. Yelan sentou-se em um banco, ao lado de Yume, e Meylin seguiu para o outro banco, de uma pessoa só. Todos envolta da pequena mesa de metal, pintada de branco, ao centro.

Após instantes de silêncio, eles resolveram que era o momento de finalmente começarem aquela conversa. Conversa tão esperada e que tanto demorara para acontecer.

Muitos fatos já foram revelados... Mas muitos, muitos mais haviam de ser ditos...

Seja para bem, seja para mal...

* * *

O rapaz olhou com o canto dos olhos a mulher sentada ao lado de sua mãe, quieta e delicadamente sentada. Era estranha demais aquela situação para ele. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que ele lidava com alguém que não é mais vivo, mas também não está morto.

Contudo, de uma coisa ele estava certo. Ela, ao menos, tinha um mesmo objetivo que ele. O motivo dela, ele não poderia dizer, mas se ela estava disposta a ajudílo, não iria recusar. Não... Apesar de todo seu poder de guerreiro e mago e todo seu treino, sabia muito bem que Tai Ming tinha centenas de anos a mais de experiência que ele, por mais estranho que isso podia soar. Logo pois, ele sabia que sua batalha não seria nada fácil e tendo aquela mulher ao seu lado, talvez pudesse cumprir seus propósitos.

Seus olhos recaíram por um segundo em outra pessoa, especificamente uma moça, de longos cabelos castanhos claro e face delicada, com os olhos mais belos e expressivos que ele jamais vira antes. Sakura estava ali também, e assim como Yume era uma das mulheres que provavelmente iria ajudílo em sua batalha. Afinal de contas, não fora por querer a ajuda do Mestre das Cartas Clow que ele foi para o Japão?

Sim... O Mestre das Cartas não era, nem em comparação, a pessoa que ele imaginou ser. E ele podia lembrar claramente o quão irritado, frustrado, indignado e irado ele ficou ao descobrir a verdade. Sem mencionar, acima de tudo, confuso...

Sakura trazia sentimentos controversos a ele. Ele podia odiíla e amíla ao mesmo tempo e era justamente esse duplo sentimento que o fazia evitar a todo custo o que todos diziam estar diante dos olhos de qualquer um. Ele amava ela. Ou pelo menos era assim que Eriol, Meylin, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, sem mencionar sua própria mãe(!), pensavam (ou pelo menos ele tinha quase certeza que assim pensavam, pois poucas foram frases concretas sobre isso vindo das pessoas com quem convivera nos últimos meses).

Mas ele não tinha certeza... Não tinha certeza e nem queria ter. Sua vida já estava complicada demais para ele querer complicíla ainda mais com algo que não passa de mera distração para um guerreiro, como sempre lhe ensinaram em seu Clã.

Sakura era uma distração para sua mente e seu corpo de guerreiro e mago, futuro líder do famoso Clã Li. E se ele não evitasse essa distração agora, não sabia se conseguiria fazê-lo depois. Entretanto... Ele precisava da ajuda dela e o que era pior... Toda vez que ele tentava se afastar, mais ele se aproximava daquelas orbes esmeraldas tão convidativas, estivessem brilhando de felicidade, estivessem brilhando de irritação.

Suspirou por um segundo, enquanto fechava os olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Não tinha idéia de como lidar com essa situação. E isso lhe causava ainda mais irritação e problemas. Sakura era uma guerreira, uma maga, como ele. Iria ajudílo contra Tai Ming, iria ajudílo a deter o mal que, por tanto tempo, se instalara em seu Clã. Porém... A idéia de permitir que ela participasse disso não lhe era de todo agrado... Infelizmente...

Droga! Infelizmente ele não era só um guerreiro, voltado apenas para seus deveres como futuro líder. Li Xiao Lang era um homem também, com um corpo que sabia desejar, com uma mente que sabia querer, e com um coração que sabia amar... Sentir e amar...

Como poderia concentrar-se em Tai Ming dessa maneira? Como iria vencê-lo se ele não era mais apenas o guerreiro...?

Talvez houvesse uma resposta, positiva ou negativa. Mas enquanto esta não aparecesse, ele iria continuar agindo como o fizera até agora, fingindo haver entre eles apenas uma velha amizade, recuperada após um certo período de mentiras e mal entendidos já esquecidos. Para ele, Sakura era apenas uma amiga, amiga que iria ajudílo a vencer aquele que tanto agira contra ele e sua mãe, a ponto de conquistar o ódio de um jovem guerreiro e ser humano, com deveres, e com sentimentos... Sakura era apenas uma amiga, era assim que sua mente deveria pensar, já que sobre seu coração não conseguira fixar essa idéia. No entanto, até sua mente, esta que sempre esteve ao seu lado com seu raciocínio lógico, não importasse qual situação, parecia estar querendo lhe desobedecer também.

Eriol (subitamente): 'Creio que podemos começar esta tão esperada conversa, não?' As palavras tiraram Syaoran de suas reflexões e quando abriu seus olhos, voltando-se para o grupo próximo de si, percebeu claramente um par de estrelas verdes mirando seu rosto, preocupada e atentamente. Olhou-as também por um segundo, antes de desviar o olhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Contudo... Um certo par de olhos vermelhos, cheios de sabedoria, mas vazios de qualquer vida... Analisavam o guerreiro chinês, quieta e cautelosamente, sem que, dessa vez, ele tivesse percebido qualquer coisa...

Os olhos analisavam-no com tamanha gravidade que qualquer um, até mesmo o mais ingênuo dos ingênuos, poderia jurar que estes poços vermelhos como sangue podiam ver através da alma do jovem chinês.

* * *

Yume observou todos os presentes, estranhando a proximidade que evitara por aproximadamente dez anos. Era algo confortante e ao mesmo tanto sufocante.

Confortante... Pois pela primeira vez em séculos ela sentia verdadeiramente presença humana, presença boa e calorosa.

Sufocante... Quando ela lembrava que uma vez tivera outras presenças também, algumas muito mais queridas, mas que lhe foram tiradas... Trazendo-lhe ao seu estado atual.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para o guerreiro que tanto lhe lembrava seu menino. Aquele a quem criara com tanto amor e tanta dor. Aquele a quem devotara toda sua vida, até o momento crucial em que não mais pôde evitar a esperada de todos, cuja, por vontade dela mesma, chegara mais cedo do que o previsto.

Podia ver o brilho convicto e confiante nos olhos de Xiao Lang, lembrando-o de seu Susano (3).Olhou mais profundamente e sorriu com o que pôde distinguir, tremeluzindo nas profundezas âmbares do rapaz. Ela não se enganara quando previra o que aconteceria quando ele fosse ao Japão, curar uma certa moça, confinada em uma cadeira de rodas por sua própria mente, cheia de dor e culpa. Só esperava que os dois pudessem entender-se...

Mas quando isso acontecesse... Ela não estaria mais ali para assisti-los. Seu cronômetro de vida na terra só estava girando para apenas um propósito, que, quando concluído, iria mandíla para perto daqueles que lhe foram tirados uma vez.

Foi a voz calma de Hiragizawa Eriol que fez a mulher desviar o olhar do jovem guerreiro chinês. E as palavras do inglês abriu a brecha das portas de sua história...

* * *

Eriol proferiu sua primeira sentença depois de vários minutos e todos voltaram seu olhar para o mago inglês. Assim que todos pareciam estar atentos ao que o rapaz tinha a dizer, ele levantou seu rosto enquanto abria seus olhos, mirando-os apenas em uma pessoa.

Eriol (olhando Yume nos olhos): 'Yume-sama... Acredito que há algumas pessoas aqui que querem e precisam saber o que você guarda dentro de sua alma... Por favor, peço-lhe que compartilhe conosco sua história.' Yume olhou o rapaz nos olhos, vendo serenidade nele, e em seguida abaixou levemente seu rosto, antes de levantílo novamente para transformar em palavras uma vida de deveres, amores, sofrimento, dor e morte.

-...-

A voz calma e quase sussurrante de Yume-sama finalmente se fez ouvir novamente. E pela primeira vez para contar a todos a história que persegue sua alma sem paz...

-...-

"_Eu tinha apenas 17 anos quando eles me escolheram como aquela que daria luz ao líder que eles tanto desejavam. Não houve recusa de minha parte, pois eu sabia o quanto nós precisávamos de concórdia e paz entre nós..._

_Não demorou muito para finalmente meu marido ser escolhido. E, apesar de ter sido um casamento arranjado, eu amei ele, como jamais amaria outro homem. Ele era sábio, um guerreiro como todos de nossa família, justo e também me amou. _

_Não éramos puro sangue, estes eram apenas aqueles que eram filhos de membros de nossa família, caso alguém se casasse com uma pessoa de outra família e houvesse um fruto dessa união, seria sempre um sangue impuro para os membros que compunham o que eu chamava de "família"._

_E era apenas essa a verdadeira razão de meu marido não ter sido escolhido como líder, tinha apenas meio sangue "puro". Entretanto, os mais sábios entre nós acreditavam piamente que nosso filho nasceria puro, que o sangue da família mais poderosa entre todas prevaleceria entre o das outras..._

_E assim foi... E assim a paz se faria presente. Se não fosse por um pequeno porém..._

_Um líder jamais poderia ser uma mulher... E o único rebento que meu ventre concebeu... Era exatamente aquele que jamais poderia reinar..."_

Yume calou-se por um instante, relembrando-se com evidente dor de sua amarga história.

"_A dor tomou conta de meu corpo por vários e vários dias sem fim. Não pelo nascimento de minha filha... Mas pelo castigo que fui submetida por este nascimento._

_Meu marido morreu nas mãos de um de nós, como punição pelo nosso... _Erro

_Mas eu fui mantida viva... Angustiantemente viva... Para criar a mulher que seria dada como esposa a um legítimo membro da família, digno de assumir o posto tão ambicionado e tão esperado por muitos._

_Mas este membro nunca veio... Não o membro que eles queriam..._

_Não... Minha filha chegou à idade de se casar e nenhum deles fora escolhido para possuí-la, como mandava as tradições... E nossa família quase entrou em discórdia mais uma vez... Quase..._

_Pois _eleEle_ se pronunciou pela primeira vez..."_

A mulher parou novamente e, pela primeira vez, Sakura pôde ver um brilho vago passar pelos olhos da mulher próxima de si. Contudo... Aquele brilho não era nada do que a verdadeira vida e alegria poderiam iluminar. Aquele era o brilho opaco e negro do ódio... Puro ódio...

E mais uma vez Yume suspirou e continuou. Dissipando qualquer rastro de sentimentos, qualquer que fosse, de seu rosto.

"_Ele era filho de um dos Superiores e... Dessa forma... Era um dos pretendentes de minha querida filha, minha Yukio. Contudo, nossos sábios e nossos profetas não viram nos olhos de nenhum deles, nenhum dos pretendentes, o verdadeiro poder e a verdadeira sabedoria daquele que seria o senhor entre nós..._

_Contudo... Usando de suas palavras macias e cheias de manipulação... O filho da malícia conseguiu o que queria... conseguiu a permissão tão desejada... Possuir aquela que, por direito, fora escolhida como esposa do primeiro grande líder._

_E assim seria... Por mais que alguns deles não tivessem concordado, outros cederam. Cederam aos pedidos dele por medo de uma iminente guerra entre nós... Seria mais fácil assim, mesmo que não fosse o correto..."_

A mulher parou mais uma vez, fazendo um ansioso Syaoran, cheio de necessidade de respostas, tentar relaxar seus músculos tensos por mais um "contador de histórias" cheio de pausas e suspenses que apenas atrasava a vinda da verdade que ele buscava.

Mas Yume sabia quando deveria parar e quando continuar. E não foi longo o tempo que ela tomou para continuar a narrativa. Com um leve sorriso estampado em seu rosto, quase imperceptível, mas que deixou Sakura, que estava a sua frente, bastante surpresa com o que parecia ser uma expressão de satisfação um tanto quanto "maldosa".

"_Sim... Seria mais fácil daquela maneira. Mais fácil, mesmo que não correto..._

_Mas o que aconteceu superou as melhores e piores expectativas... O que aconteceu mudou totalmente o curso de uma tradição tão bem elaborada..._

_Yukio negou seu casamento com aquele que lhe fora escolhido. Pois... Para a surpresa de todos... Ela já havia escolhido seu próprio marido._

_Todavia, a alteração das tradições não se deveu à desobediência de uma mulher. E sim... Devido ao fato de descobrirem quem era o futuro marido da Escolhida._

_Um homem que cintilava poder, um homem que fazia calar em sabedoria, um guerreiro, um mago, mais poderoso do que qualquer suposto pretendente._

_Um homem merecedor do cargo de Grande Líder, sem dúvidas o melhor aos olhos de qualquer um. Sim... Ele seria a exata opção... não fosse... Não fosse o fato de que ele não tinha nenhuma ligação sanguínea com a família..._

_Pior do que um não puro sangue, ele não tinha o sangue de minha família correndo por nenhuma de suas veias e isso... Isso o faria repudiado e inaceitável._

_E ele não iria ser aceitado... Por mais que tivesse todos os valores que se buscava, por mais que ele fosse o desejado pela própria Escolhida... Ele não seria nosso líder._

_E mais uma vez houve discórdia... Mais uma vez iniciou-se brigas e desentendimentos... Mais uma vez e pela última vez, iríamos entrar num caos... Dessa vez sem volta..._

_Mas havia volta... Pois os deuses ainda olhavam por nós... E foi um de nossos maiores magos, um dos maiores e melhores membros de nossa família, um que seria escolhido como líder se não fosse sua falta de puro sangue, que trouxe a concórdia..._

_Ele era filho de minha irmã... Com um homem de outra família menos digna de nossa... Porém, aparentemente não menos poderosa. Pois meu primo era o maior dos magos que nós já tínhamos vistos e foi nas palavras dele que finalmente poderíamos nos unir novamente._

_Pois, nas palavras dele, havia conhecimento que nenhum de nós esperava ouvir um dia. E ele proferiu suas palavras. Palavras que se referiam àquele que fora negado por nós apenas por não ser de nosso sangue._

_E ele disse: _Acalmemos nossos ânimos, meus irmãos, minha família... Pois aquele que vocês negam por não ter sangue da divina família é o que mais deve ser reverenciado. Adad, este que foi aceito entre todos os outros por Yukio-sama, a Escolhidaé o legítimo..."

As última palavras de Yume foram pronunciadas ao mesmo tempo por Eriol, em tom calmo e compenetrado.

Eriol (de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados): 'É o legítimo descendente direto do deus Trovão.'

Todos olharam para Eriol e novamente para Yume. Uma luz finalmente clareando a mente de todos os presentes.

Pois a história que agora lhes era contada, não era nenhuma outra, se não a mesma, a única e mesma história dos Deuses do Poder e da origem do Clã Li.

* * *

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

04/02/2005

* * *

(1) Finalmente encontrei um nome para a Anciã do Fogo. Agni significa: deus hindu do fogo e a própria personificação do elemento que rege. Apesar de ser um deus, eu resolvi usar seu nome na anciã do fogo, já que é um nome bastante feminino, hehehe.

(2) Essa parte do capítulo se refere ao primeiro filme de Sakura. Quem não assistiu, eu vou tentar explicar de pouco em pouco qual a ligação que tem com a fic. Fiz algumas mudanças também, pois no filme, Sakura já conhece Syaoran e como vocês já sabem, Sakura só conheceu Syaoran na minha fic depois dos 16 anos.

(3) Susano vem de Susanowo que é o deus trovão da mitologia japonesa.

OBS.: Apesar de eu estar usando ou adaptando alguns nomes de deuses nos nomes dos meus anciãos isso não quer dizer que eles possuam o mesmo "humor" que os deuses. Então, caso alguém conheça algum desses deuses e saibam que "as vezes são bons as vezes são maus" isso não se aplica na minha fic. Eu usei o nome, mas a história é minha e eu quero usar minhas próprias idéias também. Oras, um pouco de originalidade não mata nenhuma fic, hehehehe.

(?) Ok, este é um caso a parte. Todas as vezes que eu lia sobre CCS, diziam que Tomoyo significa flor de magnólia. No entanto, eu fui procurar novamente para ter certeza e achei outros significados: "vida intelectual", "amiga intelectual" ou "juntos na noite". Como eu sei que, além de flores de cerejeira, Tomoyo gosta de flores de Magnólia, vou continuar chamando-a dessa maneira. Mas se alguém tiver a resposta correta, por favor, gostaria que me passasse. Obrigada.

* * *

Comentário da autora: Hmmmm... Queria escrever mais, mas eu gosto de seguir sempre o mesmo "cronograma" em cada capítulo, o que faz eu me limitar até aqui. Espero que estejam entendendo os fatos de minha história, e espero que continuem a ler e a revisarem, pois ainda há muito mais do que um "Conto sobre Deuses" nesta fic. Há uma, das tantas, histórias de seres humanos (mesmo que algumas apenas em nossas mentes). E é a nossa, a História dos Seres Humanos, a mais complexa do que a de qualquer outra espécie, raça ou lenda. Mais complexa, misteriosa e incompreensível de todas.

Agradecimentos: Muito obrigada a cada um de vocês que me escrevem, e-mails ou reviews. Eu leio cada um e, mesmo que não responda na hora (às vezes demoro até demais :P ao que eu peço desculpas) eu não deixo de sorrir e me inspirar cada dia um pouco mais para o próximo capítulo. E a isso eu agradeço a todos vocês. Eu queria colocar agradecimentos especiais aqui, mas eu não estou conseguindo acessar meu e-mail para escrever o que eu queria, então, vou prorrogar para o próximo capítulo, já que meu tempo para postar este aqui "em tempo" está quase acabando :P Então, espero algum comentário, se possível. E obrigada àqueles que continuam a ler. Arigatou minna-san!


	19. Uma alma sem descanso

Ol�:) Fico feliz em saber que estão a gostar da minha fic e peço minhas humildes desculpas por não estar agradando muito no sentido S&S. Realmente, eu esperava ter podido escrever mais sobre os dois nesses últimos capítulos, mas a verdade é que esta história é mais complexa do que eu mesma esperava. E explicar cada detalhe para vocês (e ainda assim deixando escapar várias coisas /) demora muito e isso vai aumentando cada vez os capítulos e eu vou tendo que prorrogar as cenas tão esperadas muitas vezes. Contudo, haverá essas cenas que vocês tanto aguardam, só peço que tenham um pouco de paciência. Enquanto isso, espero que se divirtam com o que tenho a oferecer agora :)

# # # -

Capítulo19: Uma alma sem descanso

# # # -

_As última palavras de Yume foram pronunciadas ao mesmo tempo por Eriol, em tom calmo e compenetrado._

_Eriol (de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados): 'É o legítimo descendente direto do deus Trovão.'_

_Todos olharam para Eriol e novamente para Yume. Uma luz finalmente clareando a mente de todos os presentes._

_Pois a história que agora lhes era contada, não era nenhuma outra, se não a mesma, a única e mesma história dos Deuses do Poder e da origem do Clã Li._

# # # -

Tornara-se comum para ela estes momentos de silêncio nos últimos meses. Na verdade, comuns demais para o gosto dela. Toda vez que parecia começar a entender as coisas, mais e mais fatos vinham a tona para deixá-la mais uma vez confusa. E no final das contas, a mesma pergunta soava na mente dela: "Por que eu estou metida nisso?"

Meylin (quebrando o silêncio): 'Vocês... Vocês... Estão nos dizendo q... que...' Sakura foi tirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos quando a chinesa começou a falar e, visto que ela própria não sabia o que dizer, continuou quieta, esperando que Meylin pudesse dizer algo que deixasse sua mente menos confusa. Já a garota de olhos rubis, respirou fundo, encostando-se no banco onde estava sentada, buscando melhor equilíbrio diante do que acabara de ouvir, antes de continuar a falar. 'Vocês estão me dizendo que essa aí...' E apontou para Yume 'É a mãe da Escolhida, a qual é mãe do primeiro legítimo líder do Clã Li!' Terminou quase que cuspindo as palavras, a verdade delas não parecendo querer entrar em sua mente.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram diante do dito. Não porque não pensara segundos antes na mesma possibilidade, mas justamente por haver alguém ali que pensasse o mesmo, fazendo com que seus medos de que estivesse certa fossem comprovadas. Sim, estava com medo de estar certa, pois se o que Yume dizia era verdade, se as hipóteses de Meylin estavam tão certas como as suas, isso fazia tudo muito mais complicado e ao mesmo tempo tudo mais claro para ela. Talvez claro até demais...

É, justamente devido ao fato de muitas coisas clarearem em sua mente, muitas outras se tornavam ainda mais turvas. Fazendo sua mente encher-se de perguntas e dúvidas. O que tudo aquilo significava? Por que Yume tinha que voltar? E por que ela estava cuidando dela por tanto tempo? Por mais que tentasse achar soluções, mais sua mente se confundia. Pois hipóteses se formavam cada vez em maiores quantidades e ela estava certa de que não queria que nem metade delas estivessem, até mesmo, próximas da verdade.

Sakura estava de cabeça baixa, com as mãos apertadas firmemente em seu colo, quase tremendo. Aquilo tudo estava indo mais longe do que ela pudera imaginar. Primeiro, achou que fora uma mera coincidência Syaoran ir para lá. Depois, descobriu os reais motivos dele e com isso veio a necessidade de contar _sua_ verdade para ele. Ela matou um homem, perdeu a amizade de alguém mais precioso do que ela imaginara, teria que combater um homem que ela nem ao menos conhecia com chances mínimas de vencer... E agora descobria que uma mulher, com centenas de anos, voltava ao mundo dos vivos para se vingar desse mesmo homem ao qual Syaoran odiava tanto e, para completar tudo, descobria que, invés dele, fora ela a observada por mais de dez anos! E por quê?

As mãos da japonesa tremeram mais forte em seu colo, enquanto angústia e raiva por não saber no que estavam colocando ela tomavam conta de sua mente. Não sabia mais a quem recorrer. Eriol, que sempre estivera ao seu lado, agora, mais do que nunca escondia fatos dos quais ela _tinha_ que saber, simplesmente tinha.

Tomoyo, pobre Tomoyo, não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo e nem ao menos tinha um treinamento próprio caso tivesse que se defender. Touya... Suspirou ao lembrar dele... Touya partira sem dizer adeus. E por mais que ela tentasse ficar com raiva da súbita partida do irmão, sabia que ele estava fazendo o certo. Assim como ela, ele também tinha sua vida a ser resolvida.

E Syaoran... Sakura voltou seus olhos para o rapaz, lembrando-se de tudo o que passara com ele... Desde seu treino, dos desentendimentos, da amizade, da ajuda em sua recuperação, do ódio ao descobrir a verdade, da necessidade que a presença dele se fazia cada vez maior para ela. Syaoran também tinha seus problemas a resolver e fora atrás dela, ou pelo menos do Mestre das Cartas, para ajudá-lo. Será que ela poderia ser algum dia algo mais do que uma simples ajuda numa luta ou batalha? Será que ele se preocupava com ela? Mesmo que fosse só como amigos?

Enquanto pensava nisso, sentiu os penetrantes olhos âmbares do rapaz nos seus e o tempo pareceu parar naquele segundo. Os dois feiticeiros encararam-se por longos segundos, sem palavras a serem ditas, sem ações a serem feitas, apenas olhando-se como se o simples gesto pudesse dizer tudo o que não podia ser dito ou não se queria ser dito. Olhos nos olhos, as verdades vêem a tona, e não havia barragens suficientemente fortes entre aqueles pares de olhos para um não conseguir entrar na alma do outro através destes.

Eriol (falando subitamente): 'Sim, Meylin. Yume é a mãe da escolhida, Yukio. Conseqüentemente a avó do grande primeiro legítimo líder, Susano.' Assim que as palavras do inglês começaram a ser ditas, o "feitiço" que parecia prender os olhos de Sakura e Syaoran um no outro foi quebrado e cada um desviou a face para um lado.

Contudo, um leve sorriso surgiu na face de uma jovem feiticeira, de belas orbes verdes e poderes mais elevados do que alguém poderia imaginar vindo de tão delicada figura. Um sorriso simples, mas que detinha nele uma reação ao alívio de um coração machucado. Que parecia finalmente ter encontrado alguém que a ajudasse a repará-lo, por mais que a ajuda parecesse não querer agir e por mais que o coração não parecesse curar, ainda assim um estava ali, ao lado do outro, e algo quase esquecido ressurgiu no alma da jovem e delicada flor de cerejeira...

...Esperança.

# # # -

Yume observou os olhares de Syaoran e Sakura e um leve sorriso voltou as suas faces antes que voltasse a prestar atenção no que Eriol dizia. Contara parte de sua história para aqueles estranhos e ao mesmo tempo tão conhecidos para ela. Não havia terminado ainda e ela sabia que quando isso ocorresse, muito iria se passar na mente de cada um e finalmente ela poderia saber se teria aliados contra aquele que destruiu sua família.

Não sabia se era justo colocar estas pessoas, em especial Sakura e Syaoran, em sua vingança pessoal. Mas ela precisava da ajuda deles... E por mais que lhe doesse na alma pensar que mais uma vez veria gente ser ferida, quanto a isso, nada ela podia fazer...

Olhou para a matriarca do Clã Li e sua face se contraiu em seriedade. Tai Ming tentara alcançar uma vez o poder através dos meios mais imorais e perversos que alguém poderia tentar. E agora, que finalmente ela conseguira voltar, podia perceber facilmente que voltara exatamente na época em que ele tentava mais uma vez usurpar a liderança de seu Clã.

Contudo, dessa vez ela não permitiria que assim fosse, não importa o que tivesse que fazer. Ela partiria para o mundo dos mortos, mas Tai Ming, Senhor da Astúcia, partiria junto dela.

Meylin (sem idéia do que se passava na mente das pessoas ao seu redor): 'OK, entendi. Yume é mãe da escolhida, avó do grande líder. Ótimo, ela é ancestral de duas das maiores figuras que nosso Clã já teve, no entanto, perdoe-me dizê-lo...' Falou olhando com certo receio à mulher de cabelos e olhos tão iguais aos seus. 'Bom... Apesar de tudo isso, Yume-sama suicidou-se, por motivos que ninguém até agora sabe, e, agora, retornou ao mundo dos vivos, por motivos que ninguém sabe também!'

A menina deu uma pausa, respirando profundamente, como se dizer tudo aquilo lhe tivesse requerido não só fôlego, mas força de espírito para trazer a debate situações tão delicadas como os da ancestral do Clã Li.

Meylin (fechando os olhos antes de continuar): 'Eu não tenho poderes mágicos e nunca vou ter, mas eu cresci junto de pessoas de grande magia e algumas coisas eu aprendi também. Uma dessas coisas é o fato de que nenhuma pessoa tem o poder de voltar ao mundo dos vivos se não tem algo a resolver, alguma situação que não pode dar paz a sua eternidade no outro mundo.' Parou, olhando por um segundo de relance para Yume. 'O que eu não entendo, é: que assuntos inacabados uma mulher de família tão prestigiada durante sua vida pode ainda ter a resolver!'

Diante das palavras, todos ficaram tensos, sabendo que fora de bastante ousadia da chinesa falar da vida de uma mulher que ela mal conhecia de maneira tão despreocupada. Eriol e Yelan lançaram um olhar para Yume, talvez tentando prever o que ela iria fazer e evitar qualquer situação desagradável que viesse a ocorrer.

Por sua vez, Tomoyo encolheu-se ainda mais ao lado de Sakura, que, apesar de estar tensa, não retirava o olhar de Yume, assim como Syaoran. Os dois guerreiros observavam com toda atenção qual seria a reação da mulher diante das palavras desenfreadas da chinesa mais jovem ali.

Entretanto, não houve real fundamento para a tensão e preocupação de Eriol e Yelan ou qualquer presente ali. Pelo menos não aparente. Yume, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, resolveu se pronunciar novamente.

Yume (em tom baixo e levemente alterado): 'Não deveria falar de coisas que não sabe tão despreocupadamente, jovem Li.' Começou a mulher, levantando a cabeça séria e lentamente em direção à Meylin, que ficou estática, sem saber o que fazer diante do olhar tão profundo que recebera. 'Sua audácia e coragem são admiráveis, mas são mais úteis quando usadas com cautela. Você me admira, mas ao mesmo tempo, renova em meu coração à ira que eu tento resguardar, pois ela só é destinada a uma pessoa.'

Meylin engoliu em seco diante das palavras duras e relativamente perigosas daquela mulher que, realmente, mal conhecia. Abaixou a cabeça, talvez por medo, talvez por vergonha, antes de, surpreendendo a todos, voltar a falar.

Meylin (em tom baixo): 'Peço perdão se falo do que não sei, Yume-sama. Entretanto, não vejo outra alternativa se é a única maneira de saber a verdade e assim poder ajudar meu primo em seu propósito.' Parou por um segundo e o silêncio era sepulcral. Antes de continuar, levantou a cabeça, encarando Yume com determinação nos olhos. 'Posso não estar certa em minhas palavras, mas se é este o caso, peço, se não imploro, que diga-nos por que está aqui e o que quer de nós.'

Eriol, que a tudo ouvia silenciosamente, sorriu discretamente diante das palavras firmes da chinesa. Meylin podia ser despreocupada e até mesmo inconseqüente. Mas ela sabia lutar pelo o que queria, fosse física, fosse oralmente.

E logo que ouviu as palavras de Meylin, Yume pareceu aliviar suas feições, antes que um sorriso triste aparecesse em seu rosto, um sorriso que dizia que agora eles entenderiam finalmente o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Yume: 'Agora que vocês já sabem de minhas origens, creio também que já sabem de grande parte da minha história, mesmo que indiretamente. Acho que só cabe agora a mim clarear alguns pontos do passado e revelar outros que justifiquem minha volta e, por fim, por quê estive observando Sakura por tanto tempo.' Todos ficaram silenciosos, a espera das palavras por tanto tempo esperadas. Yume abaixou a cabeça, antes de finalmente acabar, ou pelo menos tentar acabar, com as dúvidas de todos.

"_Vós já sabeis que de meu ventre nasceu a Escolhida e do ventre desta o Legítimo Líder do Clã Li. Contudo, o que não lhes foi revelado, foram as circunstâncias em que estes fatos ocorreram."_

Yume começou lentamente, com a face baixa, mas assim que atingiu suas últimas palavras, seu rosto levantou-se e um olhar cheio de sentimentos, desde dor, até o mais profundo ódio, penetrou na alma de todos ali presentes, como se eles também pudessem sentir o que ela sentia.

"_Yukio negou-se em se casar com Tai Ming, o filho do Senhor da Astúcia, pois ela já tinha escolhido seu marido, como vocês já sabem._

_Além desse fato creio eu que também é de vosso conhecimento que, pouco depois do casamento, meu genro morreu, sem motivos aparentes e todos acreditavam que teriam de casar a Escolhida mais uma vez se não quisessem nova discórdia entre eles._

_Mas ela se negou novamente. E durante algum tempo, ela sofreu um mal do qual ninguém pôde descobrir a origem. Mal que perdurou até descobrirem que ela estava grávida._

_Ela estava grávida e todos souberam assim que a criança nasceu que ele era um legítimo líder, que era filho do descendente direto do deus Trovão e que, finalmente, a discórdia em nossa família iria acabar com este nascimento._

_Creio que todos vocês sabem disso e que, minha filha morreu no parto, devido ao seu estado tão debilitado._

_Fui eu que criei meu neto, da melhor maneira que pude, apesar de toda a dor da perda da minha querida Yukio._

_Criei Susano até ele ter idade suficiente para tomar seu lugar dentro de nossa família e, com todo o seu dom, unir-nos até formarmos o famoso e mais antigo Clã da China e provavelmente do mundo._

_Assim que eu percebi que meus objetivos estavam concluídos, descobri algo e diante disso, nada mais me restou a não ser retirar minha vida... Pois não suportaria nem mais um dia neste mundo."_

Sakura (calma e tristemente): 'Sim, Yume-sama, sabemos de toda a sua história. Sabemos, ou pelo menos imaginamos o quanto deve ter sofrido...' Parou um momento, levando sua mão até a mão pálida daquela mulher sem paz, apertando-a levemente e surpreendendo esta pelo gesto não esperado.

Yume observou Sakura por vários segundos, antes de sorrir um sorriso triste, tristeza que alcançou seus olhos e que disseram imediatamente para Sakura que havia mais do que ela imaginava naquela história. E suas suposições foram confirmadas, pois Yume continuou.

"_Sim, vocês sabem de minha história. Da história do Clã Li. Mas vocês sabem da história que foi passada de geração em geração, história a qual está contada pela metade, visto que muitos, muitos poucos sabem dela como um todo."_

O silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente, e ninguém ousou se pronunciar diante do estado e das palavras que aquela mulher proferia. Yume mais uma vez levantou o rosto, e dessa vez para poder contar aos presentes a parte de sua vida mais dolorosa, mais sofrida, fonte de todo seu desespero e de sua súbita partida para o outro mundo...

"_Vocês sabem que meu genro morreu sem causas aparentes... Vocês sabem que minha filha ficou doente, mas não sabem por quê... E finalmente... Vocês sabem que ela morreu no parto, mas não o motivo disso..._

_-...-_

_Meu genro, Adad, aquele que descendia do deus Trovão... Não morreu sem causas aparentes e muito menos minha filha... _

_Adad foi morto... E Yukio foi levada à morte."_

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram e, apesar de o mesmo não ocorrer em Eriol e Yelan, as palavras também eram novidade para eles. Novidade um tanto quanto esperada, mas não comprovada para os dois magos... Adad e Yukio foram mortos... E nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita para eles saberem quem fora o culpado...

Syaoran (rangendo os dentes, cabeça baixa): 'Tai Ming...'

Yume voltou seu olhar para o rapaz, olhar com o mesmo brilho da dor e rancor que ainda a faziam viver. O olhar dos dois se encontraram e eles sentiram mais uma vez, por um instante, o mesmo que o outro, o mesmo sentimento, a mesma raiva, o mesmo ódio e sede de vingança. Yume acenou afirmativamente para o rapaz, tanto para comprovar as suspeitas de todos, como para garantir a este sua compreensão para com seus sentimentos.

A mulher abaixou seu rosto mais uma vez, e novamente o levantou, e seus olhos, espelho de sua alma, mais uma vez revelou o que nela continha, não mais raiva, não mais rancor, não mais dor ou sofrimento, apenas ódio, simples e puro ódio.

"_Tai Ming matou Adad durante uma expedição que nossa família fazia e para todos disse que o encontrara gravemente ferido por flechas de selvagens._

_Ninguém duvidou das palavras do futuro Senhor da Astúcia, visto que o pai dele ainda vivia, pois assim como seu deus regente, sua fala mansa e manipuladora não deixou dúvidas na mente de nenhum presente._

_Contudo... Com o tempo minha mente foi abrindo portas para novas possibilidades. Portas que só se abriram quando estava eu a ajudar minha filha a dar a luz a Susano e ouvir as últimas palavras dela, palavras em forma de prece. Que fizeram todo meu ser contrair-se em dor com o que aquilo significava..."_

Yume parou por um segundo, apertando suas mãos em seu colo, antes de conseguir forças para continuar, mais uma vez olhando para aqueles a sua volta.

"_Yukio estava fraca, mas não o suficiente para morrer... Assim ocorreu pois, logo Susano nasceu, ela recitou uma poderosa magia que... Para poder ser feita, exigia um sacrifício... _

_Exigia a vida dela..."_

Yume mais uma vez abaixou a cabeça, desgastada com as palavras que proferiam, e Sakura não pôde deixar de notar uma única lágrima que desceu pelo rosto da poderosa feiticeira. Aquele seria o ápice de tudo... O que ela estava prestes a dizer causava-lhe a mais profunda dor e ao mesmo tempo era o que mais precisava ser dito.

Yume respirou profundamente, recompondo-se ao máximo que pôde antes de continuar com toda sua determinação.

"_Tai Ming matou Adad porque queria desposar Yukio e assim ser o novo líder do Clã. _

_Mas diante das negações dela... Ele... Aquele maldito homem..._

_-...-_

_Aquele maldito homem violou minha filha..."_

Sakura sentiu uma lágrima cair subitamente de seus olhos surpresos. Enquanto todos ali ficaram mudos de completo choque diante das palavras. Mas nenhuma palavra pôde vir de nenhum deles pois a mulher continuou com toda a força que ainda encontrava em sua alma.

"_Aquele homem... Aquele ser inescrupuloso e repugnante violou minha Yukio várias e várias vezes durante os meses seguintes. Mas ela nunca se pronunciou sabendo que, numa família em que a palavra de uma mulher comparada a de um homem era como a de um verme para com um deus, seria morta diante de tamanha audácia._

_E ela agüentou quietamente, durante todos os meses, pois ela sabia, sempre soube, que em seu ventre crescia o último presente que seu marido lhe dera e não iria desistir disso._

_Quando Tai Ming percebeu que ela estava grávida, parou com os abusos, crendo piamente que o filho era seu._

_Mas... Quando a criança nasceu... Logo se soube de quem era realmente a criança e... Yukio..._

_Oh, minha Yukio... _

_Sabendo o que Tai Ming iria fazer com seu filho assim que tivesse a chance... Lançou um feitiço para proteger seu bebê._

_Neste feitiço as seguintes palavras foram proferidas: _

'_Jamais alguém irá fazer mal aos descendentes de meu sangue até que nasça a criança que trará em si o poder dado por um deus, assim como esta criança que agora nasce recebeu. E como sacrifício para o cumprimento de minhas palavras, entrego todo meu sangue e toda minha alma aos deuses.'_

_E após tais palavras serem proferidas, Yukio faleceu imediatamente."_

Todos ficaram quietos, compreensão atingindo a mente de cada um. Mas Yume não havia terminado, e, visto que se recuperara do que tivera de dizer, concluiu finalmente.

"_Eu não pude compreender as preces de minha filha, que nunca antes havia me dito uma só palavra sobre tal assunto._

_Mas de pouco em pouco, enquanto meu neto crescia, fui encaixando uma peça a outra. Até finalmente o quebra-cabeça se tornar claro, exatamente no dia em que meu neto assumiu seu posto em nossa família._

_Neste dia, vi com meus próprios olhos que Tai Ming iria matá-lo assim que as bênçãos de cada ancião fosse dada a Susano.. Nesta época, Tai Ming já era um ancião._

_Eu vi o reluzir da lâmina escondida no manto dele, mas já era tarde para eu agir. Tai Ming estava prestes a dar suas bênçãos a Susano e foi nesse momento que ocorreu o que minha filha previra._

_Tai Ming tentou apunhalá-lo, mas, para a surpresa de todos, ele foi jogado longe, com tamanha força e violência que quase perdeu a consciência. Ninguém pôde compreender o que acabara de acontecer, e nem deram muita atenção após o incidente pois finalmente o verdadeiro líder era nomeado propriamente. Para alívio e paz de todos..._

_Contudo, eu vira. E eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Finalmente eu pude compreender as palavras de Yukio e finalmente eu comecei a supor os reais motivos para ela ter sofrido tanto durante os primeiros meses de sua gravidez._

_Encontrei, por fim, a prova final de minhas suposições. O diário de minha filha, que até aquele momento nunca antes eu havia achado, talvez devido à própria Yukio que poderia ter feito alguma magia para que assim fosse até o momento propício da verdade ser dita._

_E após cada linha, cada página dos últimos dias de Yukio serem lidas e finalmente compreendidas por mim, eu sabia que teria de agir de alguma maneira._

_Mas eu já era velha e não tinha nem metade do poder que Tai Ming possuía. E é nesta parte de minha história, que o Mago Clow e suas Cartas entram em cena." _

Yume parou mais uma vez, observando à reação de todos. Eriol e Yelan já sabiam dessa parte da história, era óbvio devido à face calma dos dois. Meylin e Tomoyo nada diziam, esperando que Yume continuasse. Já Syaoran e Sakura... Bom, eles pareciam finalmente compreender o que estava prestes a ser dito.

"_Busquei por Clow, para que ele pudesse me ajudar. Mas apenas gastei esforços à toa, pois há muito ele tinha partido de nosso Clã e não demorou muito para eu descobrir que havia partido do mundo dos vivos também. _

_Foi então, no ápice de meu desespero, que eu percebi exatamente o que fazer. _

_E foi exatamente este feitiço que vocês imaginam que eu utilizei. Resolvi que não era hora de agir, sabia que haveria um momento certo, tinha absoluta certeza disso. E quando um dos nossos videntes me disse que dois grandes poderes nasceriam em uma mesma época, eu tive certeza do que ele quis dizer e não tive mais dúvidas sobre o que fazer._

_Eu resolvi selar-me no livro de Clow que, apesar de não estar em algum lugar onde minha mente pudesse encontrá-lo, ainda sabia existir. E para poder selar-me, assim como Yukio, paguei o mesmo tributo, tirei minha vida, vida que não mais tinha utilidade naquele momento._

_Quando o livro voltasse a ter dono, eu iria renascer e, com poderes renovados pelo poder que este selamento me daria, finalmente poderia fazer justiça."_

Sakura (olhando para baixo, seguindo uma linha de raciocínio): 'Foi por isso que, quando eu achei e abri o livro das cartas, você teve a possibilidade de renascer novamente. E, esperou até eu ter domínio total sobre as cartas para que também atingisse o máximo poder que o selamento poderia te dar...' Sakura voltou seu olhar para Yume, como seu buscasse afirmação para sua suposição, Yume apenas sorriu para esta.

Syaoran (desencostando-se da árvore e apoiando-se em um dos bancos, sério): 'Ei, espere um pouco. Você selou-se no livro das cartas para poder voltar um dia, quando um novo mestre das Cartas surgisse. Mas por que justamente no livro de Clow? Havia outras maneiras de você renascer.'

Yume (sorrindo um pouco): 'Eu tinha esperanças que o novo dono do livro fosse a reencarnação de Clow e assim eu teria a ajuda dele em minha vingança.' Parou, olhando para Eriol. 'Mas parece que Clow tinha outros planos e foi em uma delicada jovem que ele resolveu depositar seu maior legado. Assim sendo, achei que era de minha responsabilidade zelar por ela. Primeiro, pois se o Mestre das Cartas viesse a falecer, eu também iria partir. Mas depois...' Continuou, dessa vez voltando seu olhar para Sakura. 'Mas depois eu me afeiçoei a esta jovenzinha, tão delicada e tão forte, como se fosse a neta que eu nunca tive...' Sakura sorriu com doçura para a mulher e esta devolveu o sorriso, serenamente.

Syaoran (meio irritado): 'Muito bem, eu já entendi essa parte. Mas, me diga, por que você não partiu para a China assim que Sakura dominou totalmente as cartas?' A pergunta brusca foi seguida de um silêncio instantâneo. E Syaoran piscou duas ou três vezes, tentando entender por quê daquela reação de todos. Olhou para Sakura, e finalmente pôde entender, diante do olhar triste e doloroso, que ela lançava ao chão, sem querer que ninguém a notasse.

Yume (novamente séria): 'Quando Sakura finalmente dominou suas cartas, era justamente este o meu objetivo. Partir para a China e realizar meus propósitos... Contudo... Creio que todos sabem o que aconteceu para me impedir de tal ato...'

Eriol (suspirando e voltando a falar finalmente): 'Quando ocorreu aquela fatídica noite em que Fujitaka-san faleceu... Sakura perdeu os movimentos das pernas e a confiança em si mesma... Ouso dizer que, mesmo que Yume-sama tivesse todo o poder que o selamente lhe dera para vencer Tai Ming, esta preferiu continuar ao lado de Sakura, até que finalmente esta tivesse se recuperado do acontecido.'

Sakura olhou surpresa para Yume, que a olhava com carinho, confirmando as suposições de Eriol. Yume não via nela apenas um instrumento para vencer o Senhor da Astúcia... Ela realmente se importava com Sakura... E o coração da japonesa encheu-se de alegria diante do fato, lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos, mas a menina não deixou que elas descessem novamente por sua face... Não em um momento como este...

Yume (olhando Sakura): 'Quando eu vi quem era o escolhido de Clow para Mestre das Cartas, realmente achei que ele havia cometido uma loucura... Tão frágil e desprotegida a menina parecia ser...' Parou por um instante, sorrindo para Sakura. 'Mas com o tempo pude perceber que a força que esta menininha possuía era maior do que eu poderia ter previsto... Não só como maga, mas também como pessoa... E durante esses exatos doze anos, desde que ela abriu o livro, eu tive um pouco de paz ao poder zelar por uma pessoa que tanto merecia afeto... Uma pessoa que se arriscou mais de uma vez pelos amigos, antes de pensar em si mesma...'

Houve um breve silêncio, em que Sakura observava Yume, e esta respondia com o mesmo gesto. Logo, a maga voltoua falar.

Yume (com carinho): 'Sakura, você me lembra muito de minha filha, por sua bondade e por se preocupar tanto com aqueles que ama, mas também me lembra muito meu neto, que sempre lutou por seus ideais até firmar definitivamente nosso Clã. Sei que não vou ficar aqui para sempre, mas enquanto estive aqui, tive um pouco de paz, pois sabia que fazia o certo ao cuidar de alguém como você.'

Diante das palavras, os olhos de Sakura encheram-se mais uma vez de lágrimas e dessa vez ela não conseguiu resistir. Duas ou três gotas desceram por seu rosto e ela sorriu delicadamente para a mulher, como um gesto de seu agradecimento por tamanha preocupação e consideração.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, enquanto Tomoyo tentava acalmar sua emocionada prima. Foi Syoaran quem primeiro falou.

Syaoran (olhando Yume com os mesmos olhos desconfiados de sempre): 'Você disse que buscou por Clow quando quis ajuda para se vingar de Tai Ming, correto?' A mulher meneou levemente sua cabeça e o rapaz continuou. 'Nunca nos foi claro o papel que ele teve em nossa história, você pode clarear isso para nós?' O tom era levemente brusco, talvez por ansiedade e impaciência por revelações que há tanto o rapaz esperara ouvir. Mas a mulher já estava acostumada com aquilo, não era a toa que dizia ser este rapaz tão parecido com seu neto, de temperamento forte e palavras firmes.

Yume: 'Clow era filho de minha irmã com um homem que não era de nossa família, antes dela se casar com o Senhor da Astúcia, após a morte de seu primeiro marido. Apesar de sua origem não totalmente pura, ele seria nomeado ancião da Lua, como sua mãe, mas ele se negou, os motivos nunca nos foi deixado claro.'

Syaoran (pensando um minuto antes de falar): 'Se ele era seu sobrinho, filho da Senhora da Lua com um estranho...' Os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram antes dele continuar... 'Filho da mesma Senhora que se casou com o Senhor da Astúcia, então...'

As palavras ficaram no ar, e Yume apenas acenou afirmativamente. Syaoran teve que se segurar para não cair.

Syaoran (totalmente descrente): 'Então o Mago Clow era meio irmão de Tai Ming!' Sakura olhou para o rapaz com o mesmo olhar de descrença acompanhado de sua própria surpresa. Palavras lhe fugiam da boca mais uma vez.

Yume (ignorando a reação dos presentes): 'Exatamente. Clow era meio irmão de Tai Ming e foi por causa dele que Yukio conseguiu se casar com Adad. Pois se não fosse pela intervenção dele e de sua revelação quanto às origens de meu genro, jamais o casamento iria ocorrer.' Ela parou um segundo, antes de levantar o olhar para os presentes e concluir. 'Clow desapareceu pouco depois de Yukio dar à luz a meu neto, sem deixar vestígios de seu paradeiro...' Parou novamente, lembrando-se de seu sobrinho antes de continuar. 'Clow sempre foi o mais poderoso de nossos magos e por pouco não se tornou nosso líder. Ao que, tenho certeza, negaria tal posição... A verdade é que... O que mais impressionava nele era às origens de seu poder... Diferenciando-o de qualquer outro...'

Sakura (fechando a expressão um pouco, confusa): 'O que quer dizer, Yume-sama?'

Yume (olhando a moça um segundo antes de continuar): 'Clow não era regido por um deus como todos nós, pessoas mágicas ou não...' Parou antes de concluir 'Ele era regido por dois deuses, o deus Sol e a deusa Lua.'

Todos olharam para Eriol no mesmo instante, como se buscando confirmação para as palavras de Yume. O rapaz mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas afirmou lentamente, antes de ele mesmo falar.

Eriol (calmamente): 'Foi este um dos principais motivos que tornou tão fácil para Clow reencarnar não em uma, mas em duas pessoas.' Sakura ficou confusa, sem entender o que o rapaz estava dizendo (1) 'Apesar disso, nem tudo saiu como ele queria e, enquanto um de nós nasceu com todos os poderes que o mago Clow possuíra, o outro nasceu sem nenhum poder, um humano comum.'

Sakura (estranhando a nova revelação): 'E... E quem é essa outra pessoa que foi o Mago Clow, Eriol-kun?' O rapaz voltou o olhar para a garota, sorrindo levemente.

Eriol: 'Isso não é de total importância agora, Sakura... No tempo certo, eu hei de te contar toda a verdade que minha mente se recorda do Mago Clow que um dia fui.' Sakura ficou em silêncio por um segundo, mas logo afirmou levemente com a cabeça, deixando o assunto de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Yume (sem perder mais tempo): 'Agora que toda a história já foi dita, espero poder contar com vocês contra este monstro em corpo de homem... Este homem que destruiu a vida de tantas pessoas...' Falou ela de olhos fechados e tom levemente rancoroso. Abriu os olhos lentamente para logo continuar. 'Tai Ming deve pagar por seus crimes e...'

Mas a maga foi interrompida pela súbita chegada de duas figuras inesperadas...

# # # -

Yelan acompanhou toda a conversa quase muda, apenas escutando o que Yume e os outros tinham a dizer. Era verdade, ela sabia muito sobre a história de Yume, no entanto, percebeu com o decorrer da narrativa que não sabia nem metade do que imaginava. Ao ouvir toda a narrativa, a cada frase e a cada descoberta, seu coração ia se apertando cada vez mais.

Como Tai Ming podia possuir tamanha ambição, tamanha ganância a ponto de fazer tudo o que fizera? A pergunta sempre voltava à mente de todos, mas nunca era achada uma resposta justificável... E mais uma vez ela se viu a beira de lágrimas, como muitas vezes antes acontecera e ela evitara para não preocupar seus filhos. Tai Ming causara tanto mal no passado... E causara no presente também... Desde a época em que Shang ainda estivera entre os seus.

A matriarca do Clã Li apertou seus punhos em seu colo, sem querer que os outros percebessem seu estado. Fora por culpa de Tai Ming que Shang passara o que passou e, no final, seu próprio filho passou a odiá-lo por culpa do primeiro... Como queria que isso chegasse a um fim... Como queria contar toda a verdade para Xiao Lang. Mas ela se mantinha em silêncio, mantinha-se em silêncio pois sabia que, a partir do momento que seu filho soubesse da verdade... Uma catástrofe poderia ocorrer... Conhecia o gênio do filho, e sabia o que ele seria capaz de fazer ao descobrir a verdade.

No entanto, ela também sabia que não poderia manter-se calada por toda vida. Shang não merecia o ódio que seu filho devotava por ele e, por mais que não houvera sequer uma vez que ela o tenha visto novamente, sabia que onde quer que marido estivesse, neste ou no outro mundo, ainda assim se preocupava com ela e com seus filhos...

No momento certo ela contaria a verdade. No momento certo ela diria tudo o que estava entalado por tanto tempo não só na garganta, mas comprimindo toda sua alma e coração. Chegaria a hora certa de Xiao Lang saber que a causa da partida de seu pai fora devido...

A linha de raciocínio da mulher foi quebrada por duas figuras que chegavam subitamente no local. Deixando a todos surpreendidos e tensos, devido à aparição ser inesperada e devido ao motivo que os fizera partir e agora voltar.

Eriol (sério): 'Parece que muitas coisas aconteceram enquanto estiveram fora, não é mesmo, SpinelSun e Kerberus?'

Os dois seres alados que acabaram de pousar no jardim da casa observaram a todos com certo espanto, não esperando encontrá-los todos reunidos. Contudo, não era esse o momento para perguntas, principalmente a respeito dessa mulher que aparecia ali e eles não sabiam de quem se tratava.

Teriam evitado aparecer enquanto ela estivesse presente, caso tivessem percebido que ela estava ali. Mas a verdade era que eles atravessaram todo um oceano com tanta velocidade e sem descanso que estavam no limite de suas forças. Entretanto, o importante era que tinham chegado a tempo... Tempo que eles não podiam desperdiçar.

SpinelSun (sem fôlego, tentando suportar o cansaço): 'Eriol-sama, preparem-se e apressem-se, pois Tai Ming partiu da China faz pouco menos de uma semana e creio que não demorará mais sete dias para ele chegar aqui.'

Todos ficaram silenciosos. Eriol e os outros pressentiam que o momento inevitável estava próximo, mas não esperavam que fosse tão próximo assim.

Eriol (sério): 'Muito bem, quero um relatório completo do que aconteceu. Contudo, acredito que vocês dois precisam de um pouco de descanso.' Mal o rapaz concluíra sua sentença e os dois Guardiões alados voltaram a suas formas falsas e despencaram no chão, inconscientes.

Sakura caminhou até os dois, pegando-os no colo, com compaixão escrita em seus olhos.

Sakura (olhando com carinho os dois felinos, quase em um murmúrio): 'Fizeram um bom trabalho, meu amigos... Descansem enquanto podem...' Antes de partir, voltou o olhar para os outros, em específico Eriol. 'Eriol-kun, por que Nakuru não está aqui?'

Eriol: 'Bom... Ela foi até a cidade depois que eu fui conversar com Yelan agora a pouco... Acredito que a partida de Touya a afetou mais do que eu imaginara...' Concluiu quase em um sussurro.

Tomoyo (escondendo seus olhos ao abaixar a cabeça lentamente): 'Ele me pediu para fazer as despedidas para ele, Sakura-chan... Disse que não teria forças para isso...' Eriol e Sakura voltaram seus olhares para a moça. Tomoyo ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e falava quase em um sussurro. 'Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan...'

Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos, confusa por não saber exatamente por quê a prima lhe pedia desculpas. Neste instante, a moça de cabelos escuros levantou o olhar para a outra, deixando visível para todos que seus olhos estavam cheios de água. Sakura ficou atônita.

Sakura: 'O que...' Mas não concluiu a pergunta. Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos por um momento e abrindo-os novamente para continuar a falar.

Tomoyo: 'Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan... Eu sei que Touya tomou a decisão certa, mas... Eu não queria que você sofresse e mesmo assim não fiz nada para impedi-lo.' Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Sakura olhou-a longamente, antes de sorrir um pouco.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ele iria de qualquer jeito, Tomoyo-chan...' Tomoyo ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, parecendo tentar segurar as lágrimas. Sakura, vendo o estado da prima, aproximou-se mais ainda e a abraçou, surpreendendo a morena. 'Tomoyo-chan... Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer... A decisão era dele... E se você mesma disse que não fez nada para impedi-lo, é porque também sabia que não havia outra maneira. Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas eu lhe garanto que eu entendo os motivos do meu irmão e respeito a decisão dele.' Tomoyo balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, de um lado para o outro, entre os braços de Sakura, um soluço escapou dos lábios da moça.

Tomoyo (sem levantar a cabeça): 'Não, Sakura-chan... Eu não o impedi porque sabia que nõa havia outra maneira... Eu não tentei impedi-lo e...' Parou por um segundo, tentando adiqüirir forças para concluir. Sakura ficou quieta, esperando que ela dissesse, mas a moça não parecia conseguir concluir. Neste instante, uma mão carinhosa tocou o ombro de Tomoyo, mas foram a voz e as palavras que a surpreenderam.

Eriol (sorrindo calmamente para a moça): 'Não há nada de errado em pensar em si mesmo de vez em quando, Tomoyo...' A garota ficou quieta, nem ao menos se mexia, tamanha parecia ser sua vergonha de si mesma. Sakura olhou para Eriol um segundo e realização pareceu fazer-se presente para ela, sorriu e mais uma vez voltou-se para Tomoyo.

Sakura (sussurrando apenas para a amiga): 'Escute, Tomoyo-chan... Estou muito feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém...' Dessa vez a morena levantou a cabeça, totalmente surpresa, olhos arregalados. Sakura sorriu um pouco, um sorriso que muito lembrava um dos "misteriosos" sorrisos de Eriol. 'Agora sorria, sim? Você fica mais bonita quando alegre...'

Mas a garota ainda estava pasma e bastante confusa com as palavras da prima. "Encontrado alguém"... Encontrado alguém? As palavras ressoaram na mente da moça, mas ela nada disse, nada fez... Apenas continuou olhando a prima, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

Contudo, parecia que Sakura adquirira alguns dos costumes de Eriol e apenas sorriu para a prima. Antes de levantar-se e encarar o amigo inglês.

Sakura: 'Quando Nakuru voltar, conte para ela o que se passa, Eriol-kun, por favor... Assim será mais fácil quando Kerberus e SpinelSun estiverem recuperados para nos contar o que aconteceu em sua viagem...'

Eriol (sorrindo calmamente): 'Era exatamente isso que eu pretendia, não se preocupe, querida Sakura.'

Sakura (sorrindo um pouco para Eriol antes de falar): 'Irei levar estes dois para um descanso merecido... Com licença.' E saiu do jardim, deixando aos outros para trás, quietos, com certa sensação tensa no ar. Sensação de pura expectativa quanto aos fatos que Kerberus e SpinelSun tinham a dizer.

Já Tomoyo... Bom... Esta estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos... Mas, com toda certeza, não era em Kerberus e SpinelSun que pensava...

"Encontrado alguém..."

Tomoyo (sussurrando para si mesma): 'Mas o que ela quis dizer...?' (2)

# # # -

Já era noite e o rapaz estava em seu quarto, deitado, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo e o que ele estava prestes a enfrentar.

Sim... Há muito que ele queria confrontar Tai Ming, mas... Tudo o que ele acabara de saber, no final da tarde desse mesmo dia, deixara-o um tanto quanto apreensivo em relação a seu inimigo... Tai Ming era muito mais do que ele esperara, e ele não estava mais tão certo de que poderia vencê-lo.

Suspirou cansado, toda aquela conversa realmente o tinha desgastado, por mais que não deixasse seu cansaço refletir-se em seu corpo. Olhou através da janela do quarto e observou o céu sem Lua, mas cheio de estrelas.

Sakura...

Imediatamente o rapaz desviou o olhar, sabendo que não podia pensar nisso agora... Muito estava para acontecer e ele precisava de toda concentração que lhe fosse possível. Fechou os olhos, tentando descansar um pouco não só o corpo, mas sua alma ainda mais cansada também...

Entretanto, seu descanso foi curto, pois momentos seguintes ouviu alguém bater levemente em sua porta. Sentou-se em sua cama, encostando-se no encosto desta antes de permitir que a pessoa entrasse.

Syaoran: 'Está aberta.' A imagem calma e austera da mulher atravessou a porta e Syaoran arregalou um pouco os olhos de surpresa com a inesperada visita de sua mãe. Yelan observou o filho por instantes, antes de encostar a porta e se dirigir a uma das poltronas que havia no quarto, quietamente. Os olhos do rapaz apenas seguindo os movimentos da mãe...

Yelan (voltando lentamente os olhos para o filho): 'Creio que esteja bastante cansado depois de tudo o que ficou sabendo hoje, estou certa, meu filho?' O rapaz observou a mãe por um segundo, sem esperar por tal pergunta, antes de se ajeitar melhor na cama para respondê-la.

Syaoran (suspirando): 'Sim... Estou um pouco cansado... Toda esta história de Deuses do Poder, Origem do Clã Li... Morte e Vingança...' Parou um segundo, ao pronunciar a última palavra. Balançou a cabeça, dissipando o pensamento e voltando o olhar para a mãe. 'Sim, minha mãe, estou cansado de tudo isso... E não vejo a hora de poder acabar com isso também.'

A matriarca Li observou o filho tenso por um segundo, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer com "acabar com isso". Respirou profundamente, antes de tomar coragem para falar.

Yelan: 'Por mais que esteja cansado, meu filho... Nosso tempo é curto e há certas coisas que você precisa saber.' Diante do olhar questionador do filho, Yelan encostou-se na poltrona, tentando relaxar um pouco, ao saber exatamente qual seria a reação do filho com suas próximas palavras. 'É a respeito de seu pai.'

Silêncio...

Silêncio que durou vários segundos...

O que isso...? Syaoran sentiu sua face contrair-se em raiva, antes de desviar o olhar para voltar a falar.

Syaoran (olhando para o lado, com raiva): 'O que aquele homem tem a ver com minha situação? Ou melhor, a ver com minha _vida_?' Assim que pronunciou a palavra, voltou seu olhar para mãe, olhar sério e cheio de rancor, que ela conhecia muito bem. Contudo, dessa vez ela não podia se dar ao luxo de interromper aquela conversa apenas para ver seu filho melhor... Logo, continuou o que começara.

Yelan (voltando o olhar para o filho, com certa seriedade): 'Ele tem _tudo_ a ver com a sua vida, Xiao Lang. Ele é seu pai.' E antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer algum protesto, Yelan levantou a mão, em claro sinal para ele se manter calado. 'Sei que tem raiva de seu pai e... Não o culpo...' O olhar do rapaz foi de pura surpresa... Era a primeira vez que Yelan parecia não defender seu pai em uma de suas discussões com ela a respeito dele... 'Não o culpo, já que qualquer um teria a mesma reação se soubesse que o que acontecera foi do jeito que te contaram.'

O chinês ficou mudo diante das palavras. Mudo, por falta do que dizer ou por pura confusão. Como assim do jeito que haviam lhe contado? Haviam contado a falta de coragem de seu pai, como acontecera!

Parecendo ler o que se passava na mente do filho, Yelan suspirou cansada, antes de finalmente voltar a falar.

Yelan (séria): 'Xiao Lang, escute bem o que tenho para te contar... Pois não pretendo voltar a falar disso novamente...' O rapaz sentiu seu corpo tenso, diante do tom da mãe, sem dizer nada. 'Shang realmente lutou contra Tai Ming... Realmente houve uma batalha e realmente seu pai perdeu...'

Syaoran sentiu suas faces se contraírem em raiva, afinal de contas, qual era a diferença do que ela contava para ele agora e o que contaram para ele durante toda sua infância? E na qual grande parte das vezes com riso e deboche na voz de seus parentes...

Yelan (sem desviar o olhar do filho): 'Mas Shang não perdeu da maneira que você imagina, Xiao Lang...' E novamente o rapaz voltou o olhar surpreso para a mãe, a pergunta latejando em sua boca, mas não ousou interromper a senhora. 'Shang lutou contra Tai Ming para defender a honra de nossa família... E perdeu... Para proteger a mesma...'

Palavras... Palavras era o que ele procurava e não encontrava... Palavras para descrever a onda de pensamentos e sentimentos que passaram por sua mente assim que ouviu o que acabara de ser dito. O que sua mãe estava lhe dizendo? O que aquilo significava? No entanto, as palavras nunca saíram de sua boca, pois não havia forças diante de toda surpresa escrita por todo seu rosto. Yelan mais uma vez sentiu seu corpo cansado, antes que continuasse a falar.

Yelan: 'Assim como Yukio pagou para proteger seu filho... Assim como Yume-sama pagou para poder se selar em um livro... Seu pai também pagou para proteger sua família... Proteger-nos, Xiao Lang, proteger-nos contra Tai Ming.'

Syaoran sentiu sua face surpresa contrair-se mais uma vez, cheia de raiva do homem a quem mais uma vez se referiam como causador de seus problemas, dos problemas de toda sua família...

Syaoran (com raiva): 'O que ele fez, minha mãe? O que aquele maldito fez dessa vez que obrigou meu pai a fazer o que fez? A fazer algo do qual usaram como deboche contra mim durante toda minha vida?' Sua voz era cheia de raiva e rancor, se era de Tai Ming ou de Shang, Yelan não saberia dizer.

Yelan (abaixando o rosto, sem conseguir olhar o filho): 'Xiao Lang... O feitiço que Yukio lançou perdurou durante vários séculos... E todos seus descendentes foram protegidos contra Tai Ming até... Até o dia do seu nascimento.' O rapaz mais uma vez se viu sem fala, sem compreender o que a matriarca Li estava a lhe dizer.

Syaoran: 'O que... O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?' Foi tudo o que sua mente conturbada conseguiu formular.

Yelan (olhando-o mais uma vez): 'Meu filho... Meu querido filho... Assim como Susano recebeu seus poderes do próprio deus Trovão... Você também os recebeu... Como você já sabe...' A mulher parou por um segundo, observando a expressão do filho, expressão cheia de confusão, mas de uma certa compreensão sobre o que estava prestes a ser dito. 'E como o próprio feitiço dizia... Ele iria durar até que a criança detentora dos poderes vindo de um próprio deus nascesse... E assim foi...'

Novamente houve silêncio, enquanto Syaoran digeria as palavras de sua mãe... Após longos minutos de silêncio, em que ele parecia recuperar-se dos sustos que sua mãe estava lhe dando, o chinês voltou a falar...

Syaoran: 'A senhora... Está me dizendo que... Está me dizendo que...' As palavras não pareciam querer sair da boca do rapaz, mas dessa vez ele encontrou as forças que buscava, olhando mais uma vez sua mãe. 'Que meu pai sacrificou-se para que Tai Ming não pudesse me causar mal? É isso?' Um certo tom de culpa saía da boca do rapaz e Yelan ficou em silêncio, antes de responder lentamente e com toda calma que conseguia ter naquele momento.

Yelan: 'Seu pai, durante a luta contra Tai Ming, fez um pacto de sangue com seu inimigo. Um pacto que ninguém soube existir... Os dois sangravam durante a batalha... E Shang aproveitou a chance para encostar as duas feridas e declarar seu feitiço concluído com o pacto...' Yelan se calou mais uma vez antes de continuar. 'Tai Ming não seria capaz de tocar em nenhum de nossos filhos, isso inclui você e suas irmãs, até que você tivesse idade suficiente para confrontá-lo... E... Para que o pacto tivesse efeito... Para que Tai Ming concordasse com o pacto... Ele exigiu que Shang partisse e nunca mais voltasse...'

Syaoran não sabia como reagir. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ficou quieto, em sua mente um turbilhão de pensamentos controversos. Toda uma vida, toda a história que lhe fora contada por seus parentes durante toda sua vida... Mentira... _Mentira_!

Syaoran (rangendo os dentes, controlando ao máximo sua raiva): 'Maldito... Maldito Tai Ming! Eu juro que irei acabar com ele! Irei fazê-lo se arrepender de todo o sofrimento que causou! Eu juro que vou...!'

Parou subitamente, respirando profundamente, buscando o controle que começava a perder, e a aura verde que o circulava com certa violência era a pura prova disso. Fechou os olhos, e permaneceu quieto, mudo... Por vários segundos... Antes de encontrar as palavras certas para o que acabara de lhe surgir na mente.

Syaoran (com a cabeça baixa e respirando com certa força): 'O que a senhora quis dizer quando falou que meu pai lutou para defender a honra de nossa família?' Levantou lentamente a cabeça para observar a reação da mãe. 'Isso não tem nada a ver com "proteção"...' Yelan prendeu a respiração, arregalando levemente os olhos diante das palavras do filho, e Syaoran percebeu que realmente havia algo ali. 'Diga-me, minha mãe, o que meu pai defendia durante a luta, antes de perder para nos proteger?'

Yelan abaixou a cabeça subitamente, sem coragem de encarar o filho, sem saber exatamente como contar o que tinha que contar para ele... Não havia mais como esconder aquela verdade da perspicácia do filho...

Abriu a boca para finalmente falar...

Quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta...

...-

Syaoran continuou observando a mãe, enquanto essa levantou-se para abrir a porta, fazendo o possível para não encontrar o olhar penetrante do filho. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Tomoyo ali.

Tomoyo: 'Perdoe-me se os interrompo, senhora... Mas Eriol-kun mandou avisar que SpinelSun e Kerberus estão prontos para falar...'

Yelan (quase em um sussurro): 'Obrigada, jovem Tomoyo... Desceremos em um instante.' A moça afirmou com a cabeça e se retirou.

Yelan permaneceu segurando a maçaneta da porta por mais alguns segundos, buscando por equilíbrio, tanto do corpo quanto da mente, antes de voltar a olhar o filho, com olhos cheios de tristeza.

Yelan (murmurando): 'Vamos, Xiao Lang... Ainda temos alguns assuntos para resolver.' E antes que a mulher pudesse atravessar a porta, Syaoran voltou a falar.

Syaoran (seriamente, num tom alto para chamar a atenção da mãe): 'Ainda temos assuntos para resolver aqui também... Minha mãe...' Yelan permaneceu parada, olhando para baixo, sabendo claramente que seu filho a olhava com olhos cheios de seriedade. Voltou o olhar para ele, com a mesma seriedade e autoridade que a matriarca do Clã Li sempre demonstrou.

Yelan (séria): 'Você saberá de tudo no momento certo, Xiao Lang. Agora temos assuntos mais importantes para resolver. Vamos...' E antes que ele pudesse protestar, Yelan finalizou em tom autoritário. 'Agora.'

Syaoran observou a mãe por um segundo, antes de confirmar quietamente com a cabeça. Levantando-se de sua cama, com o mesmo rosto sério que estivera minutos antes. Caminhou lentamente até a porta, com aquela pergunta latejando em sua mente, sua mãe já há vários metros de distância, começando a descer as escadas da mansão. Observou-a por um momento.

Syaoran (em um murmúrio): 'Que verdade é essa que te persegue por tantos anos, minha mãe? Que verdade é essa que me esconde?' E fechou a porta de seu quarto lentamente, caminhando com passos decididos para o salão em que os outros se encontravam.

Ainda lhe escondiam coisas. E ele ainda iria descobrir o que era...

Contudo, um pressentimento vindo lá do fundo da alma lhe dizia que seria a verdade mais dolorosa que teria de escutar... A maior de todas...

# # # -

A conversa com Kerberus e SpinelSun fora longa o suficiente para durar até a meia-noite, logo, resolveram que começariam a agir apenas no dia seguinte. Ou seja, a partir dessa manhã que já carregava o Sol alto no céu.

Eriol e Yelan mantinham-se quietos na montaria de SpinelSun e Kerberus que, após uma noite de descanso já estavam prontos para o que tinham de fazer mais uma vez. Eles estavam mais uma vez voando pelo céu, desta vez do Japão, esperando alcançar em pouco tempo seu destino, Hong Kong.

Após os fatos que Kerberus e SpinelSun revelaram, não houve outra alternativa para os dois magos. Se os anciãos realmente pretendiam agir caso Tai Ming não alcançasse sucesso em seu dever, eles iriam declarar guerra contra a Mestra das Cartas e, conseqüentemente, contra Xiao Lang também.

Apenas uma atitude diplomática poderia evitar isso. E por mais que Eriol quisesse ficar para ajudar Sakura, ele sabia que não podia, assim como Yelan. Ele precisava conversar com os anciãos e abrir os olhos destes e Yelan precisaria estar junta, para mostrar de uma vez por todas para os magos do Clã Li quem era o real culpado da súbita doença da matriarca do clã e porque ela desaparecera daquela maneira.

Eriol teria partido através de magia, para chegar mais rápido à China, mas a barreira que ele colocara em toda a região do Japão em que se encontrava a Mansão Kinomoto o impedia de tal ato e, caso ele usasse seus poderes fora da barreira, logo Tai Ming perceberia sua presença e feitiço, e faria o que pudesse para evitar que ele alcançasse seus propósitos.

Era uma situação crítica, mas inevitável. Ele e Yelan partiam na manhã seguinte à conversa que tiveram com Kerberus e SpinelSun, deixando a cargo de Yume e RubyMoon qualquer ajuda que Syaoran e Sakura precisassem... Precisavam ter fé em seus amigos e companheiros...

Eriol (quebrando o silêncio): 'Contou para Syaoran a verdade, Yelan-sama?' A mulher que, até agora mantinha-se calada, continuou olhando os céus antes de responder.

Yelan (sem encará-lo): 'Contei o que achei que ele precisava saber... Pelo menos por enquanto...'

Eriol (após um segundo de silêncio): 'Tai Ming pode muito bem usar isso contra ele, não acha?' A mulher sentiu-se tensa por um segundo... E voltou seu olhar para o mago ao seu lado, que voava nas costas de SpinelSun.

Yelan (séria e triste ao mesmo tempo): 'Eu espero sinceramente que isso não ocorra... Mas... Caso isso venha a acontecer... Terei que confiar no julgamento de Syaoran... Não posso mais protegê-lo dos seus deveres e do seu próprio destino...'

Eriol não respondeu, sabendo que ao mesmo tempo que doía à mulher falar aquilo, era a verdade, nua e crua... Precisavam confiar nos jovens guerreiros... Tanto na força quanto na mente dos dois guerreiros... Foi a vez de Yelan interromper o silêncio apenas cortado pelo barulho do vento.

Yelan (observando às nuvens a sua frente): 'Só há uma coisa que me preocupa, Eriol...' E voltou o olhar para o mago, que a observava também. 'Tai Ming é um ancião... E não tem filhos... Ele ainda é imortal... São poucos os jeitos de derrotá-lo e não sei se meu filho ou a pequena Sakura conhecem algum desses jeitos.' A isso, o rapaz sorriu discretamente, deixando a mulher sem entender sua reação. Eriol voltou a observar o céu a sua frente antes de responder.

Eriol: 'Quanto a isso, talvez esteja se preocupando a toa, Yelan...' Ficou calado por um segundo e diante do silêncio que seguia, voltou-se para Yelan. 'Yue partiu sem avisar a nenhum de nós... Mas... Eu tenho uma ligeira idéia de onde ele foi.'

Yelan (sem entender): 'E no que Yue pode ajudar tendo feito isso?'

Eriol (voltando a sorrir e encarar o céu): 'Não é Yue quem vai ajudar... E sim a pessoa que ele foi buscar...'

Yelan (ainda confusa): 'E eu posso saber de quem se trata essa pessoa?' Eriol ainda observava o céu com o mesmo sorriso no rosto antes de responder.

Eriol (voltando olhar para a mulher): 'Não me diga que se esqueceu de seu único parente ainda vivo... Aquele que negou sua posição no Clã Li assim que Shang partiu?'

Os olhos de Yelan arregalaram-se levemente por um instante, antes de um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto...

Talvez Syaoran e Sakura não estivessem tão sozinhos nesta batalha... E talvez essa ajuda fosse mais prazerosa para os dois do que se podia imaginar...

Uma leve risada saiu pelos lábios da mulher, risada que há muito tempo não se fazia ouvir, surpreendendo deveras o jovem Eriol, que a olhou pela primeira vez com confusão nos olhos. Yelan sorriu um pouco mais e depois voltou a encarar o outro mago.

Yelan (levemente divertida com a situação): 'Tai Ming não vai gostar nem um pouco dessa ajuda, Eriol. Nem um pouco...' Lembranças do passado voltando a sua mente, dessa vez lembranças que ainda lhe faziam sorrir.

Eriol sorriu também, entendo perfeitamente bem o que a matriarca do Clã Li queria dizer ao mencionar a rivalidade entre Tai Ming e aquele que Shang e o próprio Syaoran costumavam chamar de "velho rabugento"...

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois seguiram entre os céus do oriente, com o coração e a alma um pouco mais aliviados ao lembrarem-se desta inesperada, porém não indesejada, ajuda para Syaoran e Sakura.

# # # -

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

10/02/2005

# # # -

(1) Este fato se refere a uma parte do mangá que não está incluída no anime. Talvez a maioria saiba, mas por via das dúvidas farei uma pequena alusão a isso. O mago Clow, quando resolveu que chegara sua hora de partir, decidiu que sua reencarnação seria em duas pessoas, pois seu poder era muito grande para uma pessoa só. No entanto, algo deve ter dado errado pois, das duas pessoas que reencarnaram do Mago Clow, apenas Eriol recebeu seus poderes, sendo que a outra pessoa nasceu sem poder algum, uma pessoa comum. As duas reencarnações do Mago Clow é Eriol e Fujitaka e, parece-me que no manga Eriol divide seus poderes com Fujitaka no final, quanto a isso não estou certa. Contudo, no meu fanfic, Eriol continua a ser o único com todos os poderes do Mago Clow. Caso haja algum dado errado nessa explicação que eu lhes dei ou se há alguma complementação, por favor não deixem de me avisar, ok?

(2) Esta "conversa" entre Tomoyo, Eriol e Sakura será melhor explicada nos capítulos futuros. Sei que ficou bastante confuso, os motivos de Tomoyo principalmente. Mas prometo fazer o melhor para que possam entender.

Observações: Primeiro, acredito que não mencionei anteriormente, por isso o faço agora. Adad é o nome do deus Trovão de uma religião americana, só não me recordo qual. Segundo, só para deixar bem claro, o marido de Yukio foi o primeiro Grande Líder, mas o filho dele foi o primeiro _Legítimo_ Grande Líder. Isso se deve ao fato de Yukio não poder governar por ser mulher e por Adad não ter sangue dos Li. Sendo o filho dele um Li (mesmo que não fosse puro sangue ele é filho de um descendente de um deus), isso o faz um legítimo Líder. E por último (finalmente, hehehe), acho que talvez se tornará um pouco confuso esta questão de "imortalidade", mas eu vou tentar explicar de pouco em pouco para não se tornar confuso para ninguém. Obrigada a quem teve paciência de ler até aqui :P (sem contar as notas finais, affs, como eu falo u.ú).

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Bom, acho que a maioria dos mistérios já foram revelados. Caso ainda haja algumas dúvidas que eu deixei passar, por favor não deixem de me avisar, ok? Ainda há mais alguns capítulos e eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham paciência, afinal de contas, estou fazendo o possível para que os capítulos saiam em um tempo relativamente de bom tamanho e estou escrevendo da melhor maneira que estou encontrando para que se torne claro essa parte de "A Verdadeira Face". Qualquer coisa não deixem de me escrever, por review ou e-mail, assim que puder responderei a todos.

Agradecimentos: Bom, como estou com um tempo relativamente considerável agora, irei fazer os agradecimentos propriamente. Perdoem-me por não responder por e-mail, mas está se tornando um tanto quanto complicado responder os reviews por e-mail, espero que compreendam. E como eu fiz da última vez, irei colocar o nome da pessoa e o capítulo ao qual ela se refere, pois como eu não agradeço propriamente desde o cap 16 (ai, que vergonha), algumas pessoas comentaram mais de uma vez e eu acho justo responder a todos os comentários :)

# # # -

_Miaka (capítulo16): com certeza demorou e eu acho que já pedi um par de vezes desculpas por isso. Mas desculpas nunca são demais. Desculpa:P Fico feliz que achou que o capítulo valeu a pena a espera. Eu concordo com você, Touya foi cruel demais, mas todos nós sabemos como ele é sério e, depois que a Tomoyo tocou na ferida, bom... Não sei qual outro tipo de reação ele teria, não é? Quanto ao Eriol, ah, ele é um cavalheiro sobre todos os pontos de vista, lindo e cavalheiro... A Tomoyo é doida se deixar escapar, né:P _

_Yoru (capítulo16): ah! É claro que seu review me inspirou, não é todo dia que eu recebo um review tão empolgante quanto aquele :) Hehehe, mas é bom você se acostumar com esse meu jeito de acabar o capítulo de repente :P O pessoal costuma a "querer me matar" por causa disso, mas eu não consigo evitar:P Obrigada pelos desejos pro ano novo e eu os desejo pra você também. Muita paz, alegria e inspiração, mocinha:)_

_Serim (capítulo16): hahahhaa :P Desculpa, não consegui resistir quando li seu review. Realmente foi tensa a conversa da Tomo-chan e do Touya-kun, mas o Eriol chegou para salvar a situação! Hahahah E, com certeza! O Syaoran só tem papo, é claro que ele quer lutar com a Sakura com segundas intenções (heheheh), brincadeira :P Nós todos sabemos o quanto ele é lindo, maravilhoso e não faria isso, não é? (sei sei u.u) Espero não ter demorado muito com os capítulos seguintes e obrigada mais uma vez pelo review:)_

_Violet-Tomoyo (capítulo16): ...meu Deus, nem sei o que eu escrevo quando recebo um review desses. Amiga, simplesmente fiquei sem palavras das duas vezes que li ele. Obrigada, muito obrigada por toda a consideração que tem comigo e minhas fics, não sabe como você me anima, sempre :) Realmente, o cap16 foi bem mais psicológico que os anteriores e fiquei mais do que feliz ao saber que você achou que eu consegui fazer as cenas parecerem reais, principalmente em relação aos sentimentos e à personalidade de cada personagem. Eu achei que poucos iriam gostar da cena E&T, mas é bom saber que a gente se engana também. Desejo a você tudo de bom neste novo ano, muita alegria, muita paz e que você consiga alcançar seus objetivos sempre, pq vc merece! Mais uma vez agradeço pelas palavras, sei que você realmente fala o que pensa e isso me deixa ainda mais feliz. Desculpa mais uma vez por ter demorado com este capítulo e me alivia saber que gostou tanto dele. Obrigada:)_

_Andréia (capítulo16): hahaha :P Está certo, eu demorei mas voltei! Desculpa a demora, não foi proposital / Mas eu concordo com você, E&T TUDO a ver :) Quanto a luta do Syaoran e da Sakura, hahahaha, em parte você acertou, não é? Mas se eles vão ficar juntos ou não, bom... Isso eu prefiro guardar para os próximos capítulos, cujos quais eu estou fazendo o possível pra corresponder às expectativas de vcs, hein! Então não parem de ler, pliiiis :P _

_Analu (capítulo16): ah! Com certeza muitas coisas vão acontecer para a temperatura "elevar" ainda mais:) Espero que continue acompanhando pra ver (hehehe) :P_

_Yuri Sawamura (capítulo16): Ehhhhhhh:) Adorei adorei adorei:) Hah! Se eu te falar que as vezes acontece o mesmo comigo vc acredita? As vezes pego uma fic pra ler e só paro quando termino. É muito bom, não... é muuuuuuuuuito bom saber que minha fic causou este impacto em você tb! Hohoho, todo mundo fala do capítulo "daquela" luta de S&S e, pra falar a verdade, a temperatura não subiu só com você não, hahahha. Bom... Quanto a eles ficarem juntos ou não, ainda há muita água a correr, tenha paciência:P Quanto ao Tai Ming, hunf, este aí que me aguarde, eu já dou umas pancadas nele por trás das "câmeras", hahahah. Eu estou fazendo o possível pra não demorar com os capítulos e saber que meu estilo de escrita está agradando tanto está me animando cada vez mais. Se você gostou do meu ponto de partida quanto a "lenda dos deuses", hehehe... Pode esperar que ainda há muito que vcs não esperam que vai acontecer (hehehehe, risada malvada :P)_

_Wanessa Vasconcelos: ah! Não se preocupe, Wanessa, estou meio atrasada no guaruhara, mas estou fazendo o possível pra me atualizar lá também :) Obrigada mesmo pelo e-mail, não é todo mundo que perde seu tempo escrevendo e-mails para os escritores, fiquei muito contente :) Obrigada mesmo!_

_Yoru (capítulo17): hahahaha, você estava certa, no final das contas, não é? Hehehe, eu escondo ao máximo, mas é sempre bom saber que tem gente que consegue descobrir antes o que vai acontecer:P Realmente, com a Meylin ali seria difícil acabar a luta daquele mesmo jeito, não é? Ah! O Eriol É oficialmente apaixonado pela Tomoyo (só a CLAMP não viu isso, hunf u.u). Quanto ao Touya, realmente, finalmente ele "desempacou", tava demorando! Hahaha. Agora as duas "portas" :P Essas aí estão difíceis, mas eu estou trabalhando ao máximo para que elas "desenferrujem" de uma vez, hahahaha. Muito obrigada por revisar de novo e sempre que precisar de ajuda é só pedir, estamos aí:)_

_Miaka (capítulo17): ah! É a primeira que mencionam a conversa do Eriol e da Yelan, fico feliz (e aliviada) em saber que gostou da cena, mesmo! Quanto ao Xiao e a Saki... Ah! Até eu quero bater neles, hahaha. Valeu pelo coment e não desiste de mim! Eu prometo que tento não demorar nos próximos capítulos :P_

_Lan Ayath (capítulo17): hehehe, ok ok. Se vc diz q não foi chato, qm sou eu para discordar, não é? Hahahha :) Ah, que bom que gostou, mesmo. Espero que continue a ler e obrigada pelo review:)_

_Yuri Sawamura (capítulo17): Que isso, se a fic merece review, o review merece resposta, não é:) Obrigada por continuar a revisar e... Hahahah, imagina que eu quero deixar vocês curiosos, impressão sua:P Mas eu acho que agora já deu pra entender muita coisa, hein! Não podem mais brigar comigo por causa disso:P Quanto a S&S eu concordo com todos vcs, são DOIS cabeças DURAS! Mas eu ainda dou um jeito neles, não se preocupem :)_

_Analu (capítulo17): hahaha, ele sempre vai ser MEU herói chinês favorito :P hehehe, bom saber que vc também concorda! Ah, quanto ao encontro da "regida pela estrela", espero ter atingido às expectativas de todos :) de verdade! Ah, eu sei que a saída do Touya chateou alguns, MAS! Ah... Não, não... Não vou contar... Hehehe, vcs vão ter que continuar a ler para saber, hehehehe. E ler muito pq ainda há muito de "A verdadeira face" pra rolar, hehehehe :P_

_Misato Katsuragi (capítulo17): Ah! Obrigada pelo review, mesmo:) Eu fico duplamente feliz qnd vejo que alguém pegou a história só a partir de agora e teve coragem de ler tudo, hehehe. Que bom que está gostando, mesmo mesmo:) Quanto aos meus erros de português, hehehe :P Bom, eu tenho os meus "errinhos" e faço de tudo pra evitá-los, mas diferente da maioria dos escritores eu não tenho revisora, não pq não quero, mas é pq eu escrevo tudo tão de repente que acho que seria maldade minha pedir pra alguém revisar de última hora então, tenho que arcar com os riscos e conseqüências, isso conta meus erros. Obrigada pela dica e não se preocupe :) É sempre bom a gente ser avisada onde estamos errando pra tentar melhorar (pelo menos essa é a MINHA opinião, seria bom se outras pessoas tb pensassem desse jeito, não é?) Obrigada mais uma vez:)_

_Violet-Tomoyo (capítulo17): Ah! Por um momento eu achei que vc tinha esquecido de mim! Heheheh :P Mas não precisa se desculpar, mesmo se não tivesse mandado review :) Espero que tenha dado tudo certo nos seus estudos, vc merece :) Qnt a fic, novamente me sinto lisonjeada com os seus reviews. Quando vc falou que parecia ver as cenas como em um filme, fiquei, desculpa a falta de modéstia mas, fiquei me achando! Hahahah. E depois, adorei saber que vc consegue ver nas minhas fics não só um romance... É exatamente este o meu propósito nas minhas fics (principalmente naquelas de mais de um cap), quero mostrar para o pessoal que nem tudo é só romance, nem só drama, ação, ou comédia. Gosto de escrever pensando um pouco como se estivesse acontecendo de verdade, como se fosse um certo tipo de realidade e é muito bom saber que meu estilo está a agradar. Novamente agradeço e espero continuar agradando tanto a vc quanto aos outros :)_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo16): ah! Não se preocupe, férias é assim mesmo e vc tem que aproveitar :) E site tb é assim, as vezes é "o melhor" e as vezes simplesmente deixa a gente na mão, hunf u.u sei como é :P Mas fico feliz que ainda está lendo :) Hehehe, sua reação qnt a cena de E&T só me faz crer que o pessoal gosta mais deles do que eu imaginava :) Obrigada novamente, tanto pelo review qnt por continuar a ler :)_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo18): hahahah :P Que bom que gostou tanto assim:) Ah, eu acho que não demorei tanto assim, não é? Pelo menos tô tentando :P E qnt ao filme 1, fico feliz que tenha achado bem bolada a relação entre ele e minha fic, eu realmente queria que ficasse parecido, pra ninguém achar que eu estou "viajando" demais em CCS :P Obrigada!_

_Analu (capítulo18): Ah:) Adorei o review, Analu, muito obrigada mesmo :) Eu tento misturar um pouco de cada, que bom que a "mistureba" tá dando pra "engolir", hahaha. Com certeza, acho que é um traço marcante da Sakura ter medo de fantasmas, tinha que pôr isso aqui tb, né! Hehehe, que bom que gosta dos "condinomes" que eu dou para meus lindinhos e lindinhas :) O Kero e o Spi juntos são uma figura e eu não podia deixar de enfatizar a implicância da minha "bolinha de pelo favorita" com o Yue, né? Pois é... A história da Yume é mesmo triste... Até eu fico triste ao ler ou escrever a história dela... Mas não tem jeito de evitar... Bom, espero que isso não impeça vc de continuar a ler. Muito bom saber que está gostando e ainda receber reviews por isso :P _

_Tamires Stuart (capítulo18): Nhaaa:) Fiquei até sem graça:P Obrigada Tamires, realmente a gente fica inspirada qnd recebe esses reviews de vcs, hein! Ah, que bom que as revelações tiveram impacto, era isso mesmo que eu queria (tb, depois de tanto mistério, né!). Fiquei feliz e aliviada qnd vc falou que gosta do meu estilo de escrita e dos detalhes, as vezes eu acho que só estou chateando vcs com tanto detalhe que eu ponho :P Espero que os outros estejam gostando como vc. Ah! Quanto ao filme, fico mesmo feliz em saber que a comparação entre o filme e a fic agradou, rendeu boas horas de "fumacinha de tanto pensar" pra mim não deixar escapar nenhuma situação para que a relação do filme com minha fic fosse convincente (ou assim eu espero, não é :P) Obrigada mais uma vez, realmente adorei o review e espero continuar agradando a vcs :)_

_Violet Tomoyo (capítulo18): Ah! Feriado sempre é uma boa desculpa pra ler mais fics (pelo menos pra mim :P já que posso ficar mais tempo na net). Como sempre seus comentários nunca deixam de me surpreender. Vc entende tão bem o que eu quero passar que eu fico sem saber o que dizer. Realmente, estes dois últimos capítulos foram escritos para que vcs entendam um pouco mais (ou muito mais) do meu universo em CCS, ou pelo menos em "A verdadeira face" (já que não sei ainda se escreverei outros fics de CCS /). Bom, de qualquer maneira, fiquei empolgada com o seu review, principalmente ao saber que vc se surpreendeu com a real identidade da Yume, era exatamente isso que eu queria que acontecesse com quem lesse, Surpresas:) Ah, que bom que alguém lembrou da parte que escrevi dos sentimentos do Xiao em relação a Saki... É assim que eu enxergo a situação deles e EU fico emocionada ao saber que vc tb se emocionou. Mas... Como eu não sou da CLAMP, acho que não vou fazer ninguém chorar muito não :P Bom, quanto a sua dúvida, eu não entendi direito. Vc não sabe quem era a mulher ou não sabe que papel ela tem a desempenhar? A primeira pergunta eu posso te responder, pq eu achei que tinha deixado claro, ela é a Lin Bai, a Senhora da Luz que está ajudando o Tai Ming... É.. é aquela p(proibido dizer essa palavra :P). Qnt ao papel dela na fic... bom, essa resposta vc vai ter que encontrar lendo a fic, ok:) Mais uma vez obrigada pelos maravilhosos reviews que vc me deixa:)_

_Maísa (capítulo18): Bom, a continuação está aqui, Maísa :) Espero que eu esteja agradando e espero que continue lendo tb, ok:) Valeu pelo review!_

_M. Sheldom (capítulo18): Ehhhhhhhh, sumida:P Espero que tenha aproveitado muito as férias! Hehehehe. Ahhhhh, sugoi:) Adorei adorei adorei meeeesmo o seu comentário. Nossa... Qnd eu li que vc acha q eu tenho talento pra seguir cadeira dei até um "pulinho na cadeira" de tão contente :) Trabalhar com mangá e anime seeeempre foi meu sonho, snif, pena q é tão difícil... Mas! Receber comentários iguais ao seu sobre meus fics já é mais do que maravilhoso para mim. Espero muito mesmo que vc aprecie a continuação e espero poder continuar agradando qnt aos meus "mistérios". Muito obrigada meeesmo pelo comentário:)_

# # # -

Comentário final: Aaaaaaaaaaaai, minha mão tá doendo! T-T Vai Mariana... Isso que dá não responder aos comentários no dia certinho, bobona:P Hehehe, desculpa gente por esse big agradecimento, mas eu acho que todos que deixam reviews ou e-mails merecem ao menos serem mencionados nas minhas fics. Eu realmente aprecio cada review e cada e-mail que recebo, espero poder continuar contando com eles. Mesmo! Ah, eu ia postar amanhã, mas meu pai vai levar o pc pra consertar e eu não quero correr o risco de perder o capítulo, né! Agradeçam o "adiantamento" ao meu pai :P hahahaha :) Arigatou minna-san! Ja ne!


	20. O que é o Inevitável?

Olá, zenty :) Não vou me estender muito, apenas dizer que cometi um erro no capítulo anterior. Eu coloquei que Tomoyo não sabia da partida de Touya, mas ela sabia. Eu concertei a cena e ela ficou um pouco diferente da original, talvez gostariam de ler, ela ocorre assim que Tomoyo se junta aos outros na conversa e Sakura pergunta a Eriol sobre Nakuru. Perdoem-me o erro. Espero que este capítulo compense minha falha. Se houverem muitos erros gramaticais, minhas desculpas novamente, fiz o possível para conseguir postar ainda na sexta, mas já passa da meia-noite, então tive que correr com a revisão, espero que não se incomodem com isso, mas se divirtam:)

# # # -

Capítulo20: O que é o Inevitável?

# # # -

_Novamente ela se via andando naquele lugar escuro, as mesmas nuvens, os mesmos vultos, e ninguém parecia vê-la, mais uma vez... A jovem começou a andar mais rápido, como fizera das outras vezes, sabendo exatamente o que lhe impulsionava a fazê-lo. Os vultos se tornavam maiores, mais constantes, mais perigosos, parecendo querer possuí-la, mesmo que não conseguissem alcançá-la... Era sempre assim, sempre... _

_Sem que o acontecimento a surpreendesse, subitamente os vultos sumiram e ela parou da mesma maneira. A sua volta tudo ainda era negro, tudo ainda era frio, mas o medo que lhe possuíra das outras vezes já não mais parecia lhe afetar. Na sua frente, ela pôde ver aquelas duas sombras, que ao contrário das outras, eram distintas, muito distintas. Seu instinto lhe mandava prosseguir, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria, logo, ficou parada, apenas observando. Ela queria gritar, mas sabia que nenhuma voz sairia de sua garganta. Queria lutar contra tudo aquilo, mas novamente ela sabia que seus membros não lhe obedeceriam, nem braços, nem pernas, nem nada._

_O que lhe trouxera surpresa e apreensão das primeiras vezes, não mais lhe parecia afetar, pelo menos assim ela queria pensar. Nem o mero pensamento que suas pernas estavam se movendo era importante, não mais, não quando ela tinha que presenciar aquilo._

_Continuou parada, apenas observando, esperando, sabendo que logo tudo aconteceria de novo. E não estava enganada... Poucos segundos se passaram e a névoa que envolvia seus olhos sumiram como ela previra e ela mais uma vez pôde distinguir perfeitamente o que estava ocorrendo._

_Dois homens, dois grandes guerreiros. Eles discutiam, ela nem mais precisava ver para saber, depois lutaram, depois pararam e finalmente um deles caiu em seus joelhos. Ela sentiu seu coração apertar pela milésima vez ao vê-lo daquela maneira, não importava quantas vezes tivesse que ver aquilo, sempre lhe doía, por mais que ela tentasse suprimir o sentimento. O outro homem, o outro vulto, aquele que permanecera em pé, assim como o fizera das outras vezes, parecia proferir, não, ela sabia que estava a proferir, palavras duras, mágicas! Ela chegara à conclusão de que era isso, não havia outro motivo para a desistência do outro._

_A essa altura, ela tapou os ouvidos com força e fechou os olhos com a mesma intensidade. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer, sempre acontecia dessa maneira e ela não agüentava mais. Tudo o que ela queria era que acabasse antes que acontecesse, mas nunca acabava, nunca... Caiu de joelhos ao chão, sentindo prévias lágrimas nos olhos. Não suportando mais, abriu os olhos e voltou a observar a cena, que parecia ter parado exatamente no momento em que ela se negara a olhar._

_Aquele ao chão tentou lutar, como tentara das outras vezes, encontrou forças em algum lugar e investiu com sua espada no peito do outro homem. Mas ela sabia que de nada adiantaria, que seria tarde, que o outro homem ampararia o golpe com uma de suas mãos, enquanto aproximaria seu rosto ao daquele ao chão. E assim ocorreu... _

_Ela viu o homem em pé dizer algo para aquele ao chão, como das outras vezes. Viu os olhos do segundo se arregalaram. Seria surpresa? Seria medo? Ela nunca sabia dizer! Só sabia que queria impedir! Que queria parar aquilo! Mas que nada adiantaria, que por mais que ela lutasse, aconteceria o inevitável! Iria acontecer... Iria... E como lendo os pensamentos dela, o outro homem, aquele que dissera as palavras finais, voltou sua postura àquela que estivera segundos antes e, como ela já presenciara outras vezes, olhou com desprezo para aquele aos seus pés._

_Ela ficou imóvel, sem se mover, de nada adiantaria... Lutar contra aquela barreira invisível que a prendia naquele lugar ao chão era inútil... Não mais tentou gritar... Não mais tentou chamar o homem ao chão... Não conseguiria... Nunca conseguia... _

_E o momento aguardado chegou... E por mais que ela tivesse ansiado para tudo acabar logo, agora ela pedia para que não acontecesse... Não queria que acontecesse. Mas não havia nada nem ninguém que poderia mudar o que acontecera tantas outras vezes, da mesma maneira... Sempre..._

_Não foi diferente dessa vez... O homem com seus olhos naquele ao chão sorriu com ironia e maldade, sempre sorria e sempre daquela maneira... Ela sentiu todo seu ser tremer ao prever o próximo movimento, que não tardou. O homem levantou sua própria espada e ela sabia o que iria acontecer..._

_Fechou mais uma vez os olhos com força, encolhendo-se ainda mais, rezando quietamente, suplicando quietamente para que não ocorresse... Para que não ocorresse o que ela sabia que iria ocorrer..._

_Seu coração batia descontroladamente e ela sentia que suas forças a deixavam. Não... Não sua força física, mas sua força espiritual... Sua vontade de que aquilo não viesse a acontecer... Seu desejo de que aquilo fosse diferente... Sua esperança... Sua esperança estava a deixando..._

_Abriu os olhos novamente, não havia mais o que se fazer e ela assistiu quieta o que, mais uma vez, parou assim que ela fechou os olhos. Pensou em fechá-los novamente, ficar eternamente de olhos fechados para que não tivesse que acontecer... Mas iria acontecer..._

_O homem iria levantar sua espada e levaria-a com força de encontro ao corpo do outro guerreiro... De encontro ao corpo estático e aparentemente sem forças de Li Xiao Lang..._

_Sakura abriu os olhos para presenciar aquela mesma cena que sempre lhe perseguia, sempre... Todas e todas as noites... Presenciaria o final da luta entre Tai Ming e Xiao Lang... Sem poder fazer nada... Sem poder ajudar... Sem poder impedir... Aquele era sempre o mesmo fim... _

_Era inevitável..._

'_...'_

_Cinza..._

_Tudo ficou cinza e tudo ficou imóvel... Qualquer som, qualquer ruído... Qualquer movimento e ação que tinha ou iria ocorrer suspendeu-se repentinamente._

_Sakura piscou várias vezes... Vendo, mas não crendo, na imagem de Tai Ming com sua espada levantada, pronto para desferir o golpe final em Xiao Lang, parado, a cena simplesmente tinha parado, como se estivesse usando a carta Tempo..._

_Mas...? _

_Dessa vez Sakura ficou confusa... Dessa vez ela não mais previa o que acontecia, pois simplesmente aquilo nunca havia acontecido..._

_O silêncio era intenso, como se pudesse consumir a tudo e a todos... Mas ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, simplesmente sem saber o que fazer..._

_Voz: 'É inevitável... Sakura?'_

_A súbita quebra no silêncio e, principalmente, a súbita voz que preenchia tanto a mente de Sakura como todo o local a sua volta fez com que a moça arregalasse os olhos em puro espanto e levantasse seu tronco, antes encolhido, como se assim pudesse ver quem se encontrava ali._

_Olhou para todos os lados... Mas nada, nem ninguém estava a sua volta. A mesma paisagem de sempre lhe cercava, apenas a falta de movimento fazia da situação diferente das outras vezes._

_Voz: 'É inevitável... Sakura?'_

_A mesma voz, a mesma pergunta... Sakura olhava freneticamente para todos os lados e levantou-se, talvez para melhor observar e tentar achar aquele que lhe dirigia a palavra._

_Sakura: 'Quem... Quem está aqui?'_

_Voz: 'Não respondeu minha pergunta, Sakura...'_

_A moça ficou calada, apenas observando a paisagem, tentando a todo custo achar quem lhe falava, mas era em vão... Mas a mesma voz voltou a se fazer presente._

_Voz: 'Acha mesmo que isso é inevitável?' Sakura vacilou por um instante, sem compreender, sem entender o que se passava ali. Como se lendo a mente da menina, a voz voltou a falar. 'Acha mesmo que este é o fim da batalha entre Xiao Lang e Tai Ming?'_

_As palavras finalmente fizeram Sakura sair de seu estado aparentemente confuso. Parou de procurar quem lhe falava e voltou seu olhar para Tai Ming e Xiao Lang. O primeiro com a lâmina prestes a atingir o outro ao chão._

_Abaixou os olhos... Não queria ver aquilo... Não queria..._

_Voz: 'Vai simplesmente assistir enquanto Tai Ming mata Xiao Lang?'_

_Sakura (de cabeça baixa, sussurrando): 'Não posso... Não consigo fazer nada... Toda vez que tento... Nada acontece... Nunca acontece... Simplesmente o que aconteceu da outra vez se repete, sempre e sempre... É...'_

_Voz (interrompendo Sakura): 'Inevitável?' Sakura ficou em silêncio diante da pergunta... E um certo silêncio transcorreu-se antes da voz misteriosa voltar a falar. 'O que é o inevitável, Sakura?'_

_Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos, digerindo as palavras daquele que não se revelava até agora. Sabia que a voz não se referia ao "inevitável fim daquela batalha" e sim ao "Inevitável"._

"_Não existem coincidências... Apenas o inevitável."_

_A famosa frase de Eriol voltou à mente da garota... Fazendo-a vacilar mais uma vez. Contudo, provavelmente a voz que lhe falava estava lendo sua mente, pois mal ela pensou, a voz voltou a falar._

_Voz: 'Correto...' Sakura piscou várias vezes, sem compreender o que a voz queria dizer..._

_Sakura: 'Correto? Você...?' Mas não soube o que dizer._

_Voz: 'Você está correta quando diz que não existem coincidências... Apenas o inevitável...'_

_Sakura (mais confusa): 'Então... Por que me questiona? Por que pergunta o motivo de eu não agir se já falei que sempre é assim, que por mais que eu tente sempre é assim... Isso é Inevitável. Não há como ser diferente, não há!' Terminou quase gritando, sentindo seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, abaixando a cabeça novamente._

_Novamente se fez silêncio e Sakura pareceu sentir uma eternidade transcorrer antes daquela misteriosa pessoa falar mais uma vez._

_Voz: 'Não existem coincidências, Sakura... Apenas o inevitável... Isso é verdade...' A voz fez uma pausa antes de continuar. 'O que você ainda não entendeu... É que somos nós que escolhemos o inevitável...'_

_Sakura mais uma vez sentiu os olhos se arregalarem e ela levantou a cabeça. E antes que pudesse dizer, sentir ou falar qualquer coisa... Uma imagem sumiu diante de seus olhos e o tempo voltou a transcorrer como nunca tivesse parado._

_Ela piscou duas ou três vezes, parecendo acordar de um transe. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar ou refletir aquelas palavras, não havia tempo. Agora que o tempo voltava a seguir seu curso, aquilo iria acontecer de novo... Tai Ming iria ferir Xiao Lang novamente, mais uma vez, como fizera tantas outras vezes..._

_... Ou ao menos assim seria se ela simplesmente não tentasse fazer nada._

_Observou com apreensão a arma de Tai Ming levantar lentamente, como ocorrera em todas as outras vezes. Ele iria ferir Xiao Lang, iria matá-lo..._

_Não... Não dessa vez..._

_Sakura cerrou seus olhos em pura concentração, enquanto forçava com toda sua vontade seu corpo, em direção aos dois em batalhas. Sentia seu corpo tremer com o esforço descomunal, sentia seu corpo quase cedendo e sua mente enchendo-se de névoa... Cansaço... Desespero..._

_Seu corpo não a obedecia, ela não iria se mover, não adiantaria... Nunca adiantava..._

"_Nós que escolhemos o inevitável..."_

_Sakura (com toda sua força): 'Xiao Lang!'_

_E antes que a arma finalmente alcançasse seu alvo, a Mestra das Cartas Clow se colocou entre a arma e o alvo. Suas duas mãos, agora banhadas em sangue, amparando a lâmina do inimigo._

_Olhou nos olhos de Tai Ming, e pela primeira vez, de todas as outras vezes, de todas as milhares de vezes que presenciara aquela cena, os dois guerreiros pareceram tomar consciência de sua presença._

_Xiao Lang (no chão, ainda fraco): 'Sakura...?'_

_Tai Ming (cerrando seu olhos com fúria): 'Sua pirralha intrometida!'_

_Sakura: 'Não dessa vez, Tai Ming... Nem agora, nem nunca.'_

_Empurrou com toda a força a lâmina do guerreiro enquanto desferia um chute no abdômen dele. O chinês foi jogado longe e Sakura recuperava seu fôlego enquanto voltava-se para seu amigo._

_Sakura: 'Você está bem?'_

_Syaoran (respirando fundo, de cabeça baixa): 'Achei que não havia mais esperança...'_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos diante do dito._

"_Esperança"_

_Sim... Nós que escolhemos o inevitável... Enquanto tivermos esperança..._

_E mais nada foi dito ou feito, pois tudo se tornou negro e desapareceu num mar de nada..._

' _...'_

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente e uma leve dor de cabeça a impulsionou a colocar sua mão entre seus cabelos... Aquele mesmo sonho... O mesmo sonho de todas as noites... O sonho em que duas pessoas batalhavam e por mais que ela tentasse se lembrar de quem se tratava, sua mente parecia lhe trair.

Sakura se sentou na cama, sentindo os primeiros raios do sol atingirem o lençol que a cobria. Encostou-se no encosto da cama enquanto massageava levemente a cabeça. Subitamente sentiu uma dor aguda na palma da mão, ou melhor, na palma das duas mãos.

Voltou-as diante de si para observá-las e arregalou seus olhos ao que estava vendo.

Um corte, que parecia ter ou estar cicatrizando, seguia quase no mesmo ângulo na palma de cada uma de suas mãos. Observou por um segundo, sem entender o que acontecia e viu a manga de sua camisola levemente manchada.

Puxou uma delas, para melhor observar o que sujava sua roupa e mais uma vez seus olhos arregalaram-se, como se fosse possível arregalá-los ainda mais.

Sangue...

Em um flash compreensão pareceu encher a mente da garota e o sonho que tivera minutos antes voltou a sua mente.

Diferentemente das outras vezes, neste sonho ela conseguiu se mover e impedir que um dos guerreiros matasse o outro, entrando no meio dos dois. Era estranho, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente que impedira com as mãos nuas que a lâmina transpassasse seu alvo... E ainda mais... Lembrava-se claramente dos olhos negros e cheios de ódio do dono da espada.

Contudo, não conseguia lembrar-se de nenhum outro traço, nem de quem era a outra pessoa...

Ficou parada por segundos, antes de novamente parecer ser atingida por outro pensamento.

No sonho... Alguém falara com ela... Alguém que não se fazia presente, alguém que falara com ela por vários segundos e por fim lhe dera forças para agir quando já tinha desistido.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para a parede em frente a si, enquanto cerrava os olhos em concentração, tentado se lembrar daquela imagem que desaparecera tão repentinamente assim que o tempo tinha voltado a transcorrer durante seu sonho.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da garota...

E mais uma vez _ela_ a tinha salvado... Desta vez, salvado-a de si mesma...

# # # -

Sakura estava andando a passos rápidos entre os vários corredores de sua mansão. A manhã já tinha passado e ela só tinha conseguido dispensar os empregados, enviando-os para a cidade ou para a casa de algum outro familiar longe de sua casa. Dissera que era uma folga especial que estava dando a eles, por tantos anos de dedicação.

Sentiu-se lisonjeada quando eles insistiram em permanecer, dizendo que deveriam cuidar dela enquanto seu irmão estivesse fora e que não se importavam em perder um dia de folga. Mas Sakura sabia mais, sabia que não podia permitir que continuassem ali, por mais que quisesse, era totalmente perigoso.

Sabia muito bem que o que estava prestes a enfrentar era mais perigoso do que qualquer de suas aventuras enquanto Card Captor e dessa vez não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que os empregados ficassem na casa. Nunca acontecera nenhum acidente com algum deles enquanto capturava as cartas, apesar de ter ocorrido algumas situações um pouco mais perigosas. Ocorrera de alguns até terem "imaginado" ter visto algo voando sobre o telhado da casa e um ou outro caso parecido.

Entretanto, nada se comparava ao que iria acontecer nos próximos dias e ela jamais permitiria que alguma coisa acontecesse com alguma daquelas pessoas que, mais do que empregados, eram seus amigos.

Resumindo, demorara quase toda a manhã para ela conseguir enviar a todos para longe da região. Além de alguns poucos camponeses que moravam próximos. A estes ela deu algum dinheiro para passarem pelo menos uma semana na cidade. Foi difícil inventar uma desculpa para tal ato, mas, o que realmente contou no final das contas foi a amizade e respeito que os camponeses tinham por aquela família e, para uns e outros, um dinheiro extra ganhado facilmente.

Sakura suspirou cansada enquanto seguia para certa direção. Quando tentava comparar o que tivera que passar para convencer às pessoas que moravam na mansão ou ali perto para irem à cidade com o que ela tivera que passar em relação a duas pessoas em especial...

Bom... Não havia _nenhuma_ comparação...

Bendita teimosia e bendita super-proteção daquelas duas...

Lembrava-se quase começando a sentir outra dor de cabeça da reação de Meylin e de Tomoyo quando dissera que elas não podiam ficar ali.

Simplesmente aterrorizante...

Aquelas duas! Ah! Poderiam enlouquecer qualquer um.

Meylin tivera, como fora esperado, um ataque de raiva, ira descrita na face da chinesa. Só faltou pular em cima de Sakura para convencê-la a força de que não iria arredar o pé dali.

Tomoyo... Tomoyo começou a chorar, de uma forma tão... tão... oras, tão exagerada que Sakura simplesmente ficou estática, sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

Ela sabia que aquilo iria acabar acontecendo. Meylin jamais aceitaria deixar o primo "desamparado" e o mesmo se aplicava a Tomoyo em relação a Sakura... Foi mais de uma hora antes de finalmente conseguir "convencê-las"... Bom... Não exatamente...

Um riso quase surgiu no rosto garota quando ela se lembrava do que tivera que fazer...

_**# # # - FLASHBACK - # # #**_

_Meylin (furiosa): 'Eu não arredo o pé daqui, Sakura! Você nem ouse sugerir isso novamente! Eu não saio daqui de jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar Xiao Lang desprotegido! Ele precisa da minha ajuda! E eu também tenho minhas contas a acertar com Tai Ming! Aquele velho nojento que vivia pegando no meu pé!' Parou por um segundo, respirando com força e raiva. 'Ouviu bem! Não vou, não vou e não vou!'_

_Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas foi cortada pelo súbito barulho feito por uma voz normalmente tão angelical._

_Tomoyo (às lágrimas): 'Sakura-chan! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você não entende! Eu não posso deixar você aqui! Sabe-se lá o que este chinês pode fazer com você! Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse!' As lágrimas manchavam o rosto alvo da garota quase como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de um banho._

_Sakura respirou fundo... Não gostava nada nada de deixar a prima naquele estado. Mas o que havia de se fazer? Não podia permitir que as duas continuassem ali... Por mais que Meylin fosse uma ótima lutadora, ainda assim era alvo fácil contra magia. E por mais que Tomoyo se preocupasse com Sakura, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para evitar que Sakura ocasionalmente viesse a se machucar..._

_Mas as duas simplesmente negavam-se a partir. E Sakura já não conseguia achar argumentos para fazê-las reconsiderar..._

_Suspirou fundo mais uma vez... Que situação..._

_Nakuru (surgindo de repente): 'Algum problema, meninas? Ouvi barulhos do meu quarto e queria saber se estava acontecendo alguma coisa.'_

_Meylin (de braços cruzados e cara fechada, ainda olhando para Sakura): 'Não é nada Nakuru. Simplesmente Sakura acha que vai conseguir me fazer sair daqui. Hah! Nem que gatos latissem e que porcos voassem!'_

_Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Nakuru e Sakura diante do dito._

_Contudo, um estalo na mente pareceu dar a Sakura uma tão esperada solução. Porcos voassem, não?_

_Um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto de Sakura. Meylin e Tomoyo pararam com o "drama" imediatamente, parecendo ler na fisionomia da japonesa algo que elas certamente não iriam gostar._

_Meylin (cerrando os olhos para Sakura): 'O que você está pretendendo fazer, hein?' Sakura apenas sorriu para Meylin antes de se voltar para Nakuru._

_Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Hm... Nakuru... Você poderia chamar _ela_ pra mim?' A moça ficou quieta por um instante, mas compreensão se fez presente no rosto dela e Nakuru sorriu com certa "cumplicidade"._

_Meylin (sem entender): 'Mas...? Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui?'_

_Meylin e Tomoyo olhavam de Nakuru para Sakura, totalmente inconscientes do que estava prestes a acontecer._

_Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan...?' Mas a garota nada mais perguntou, pois uma luz forte preencheu o lugar e tanto Meylin quanto Tomoyo desviaram seus olhares de Sakura para observar a luz, ou melhor, a pessoa que emanava tal luz. Olhos arregalados._

_Sakura (com sinceridade): 'Eu realmente não queria recorrer a isso... Vocês são minhas amigas e eu respeito a opinião de vocês...' Meylin e Tomoyo olharam-se com olhos arregalados, parecendo entender o que iria acontecer. 'Mas... Agora o que mais importa para mim é que vocês estejam seguras, e aqui não é o lugar ideal para isso.' Concluiu colocando a mão dentro de sua blusa, pegando um certo cordão._

_Meylin (vendo o que Sakura estava fazendo): 'Não ouse, Sakura!' Meylin apontou um dedo acusador para a garota, que fingiu não escutá-la._

_Tomoyo (olhos enchendo-se de água): 'Sakura-chan... Por favor...'_

_Sakura fez força para não prestar atenção nas súplicas da prima e apertou o objeto em uma de suas mãos._

_Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!'_

_Meylin olhou com fúria para Sakura, enquanto Tomoyo o fazia com olhos suplicantes._

_Meylin: 'Sakura... Você não pretende...?' Mas Sakura a interrompeu._

_Sakura (com os olhos levemente tristes): 'Sinto muito, minhas amigas... É para o bem de vocês...' Sakura vacilou por um instante, sabendo que estava agindo contra a vontade das duas... Suspirou levemente antes de continuar, pois Meylin já estava prestes a pular em cima dela. 'Sono!'_

_E antes que Meylin ou Tomoyo pudessem agir, as duas caíram em sono profundo, Tomoyo amparada por Sakura e Meylin por RubyMoon, que acabara de surgir a pedido de Sakura._

_A japonesa olhou com olhos levemente culpados para a prima. Não queria agir assim... Mas..._

_RubyMoon: 'Você agiu certo, Sakura-sama... Nem sempre o que queremos é o que realmente é preciso... Meylin e Tomoyo irão entender...' Sakura olhou para a guardiã e depois de um segundo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ficou em silêncio por um segundo, antes de voltar a falar._

_Sakura: 'Escute, RubyMoon... Quero que você as leve para longe daqui... Para a casa de dois amigos meus, Chiharu e Yamazaki, eu lhe darei a localização... Eles moram há vários quilômetros daqui e quando verem Tomoyo e você disser que fui eu que as enviei, irão entender...'_

_RubyMoon: 'Sim, Sakura-sama... Como quiser.' Disse a guardiã, pegando Tomoyo dos braços de Sakura e segurando-a em um dos seus, enquanto fazia o mesmo com Meylin. RubyMoon olhou para Sakura mais uma vez, como se quisesse dizer algo. Sakura a olhou e logo compreendeu._

_Sakura (suspirando pesadamente): 'Sim, RubyMoon... Tai Ming chegará aqui antes que você consiga voltar...' RubyMoon pareceu querer dizer algo, mas Sakura não deu oportunidade. 'Não se preocupe, Eriol não iria se opor a minha decisão. Ele também preza pela segurança de Tomoyo e Meylin, não só da minha... Além do mais... Yume-sama e Syaoran ainda estarão aqui...' RubyMoon ficou em silêncio por instantes, antes de se pronunciar._

_RubyMoon: 'Não é só pelas ordens de Eriol-sama que gostaria de ficar aqui...' Sakura a olhou sem entender. 'Eu também me preocupo com você, Sakura-sama.' Sakura sorriu com gratidão para a guardiã, quase tão quieta e guardada quanto as suas emoções quanto Yue._

_Sakura: 'Obrigada, RubyMoon... Alegra-me saber que tenho tantas pessoas que zelam pelo meu bem estar...' Parou por um segundo, aproximando-se da guardiã alguns centímetros mais alta do que Sakura e surpreendendo a mulher de asas com um carinhoso abraço. Depois de um segundo, Sakura soltou-a e olhou-a por um instante. 'É melhor assim, RubyMoon... Você leva Tomoyo e Meylin para um lugar seguro e continue lá, guardando elas. Não conheço Tai Ming, mas suspeito que ele tenha vários ninja por todo o Japão, não quero que sejamos pegos desprevenidos e ele consiga raptar duas pessoas tão importantes para mim e Syaoran...'_

_RubyMoon (acenando afirmativamente): 'Está certo, Sakura-sama. Creio que esta seja a melhor solução...' Uma pausa antes da guardiã continuar. 'Tome cuidado, Sakura-sama... Confio em você tanto quanto Eriol-sama, mas não gostaria que algo lhe acontecesse por descuido. Tome cuidado...' Sakura acenou afirmativamente e antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita, a guardiã sumiu do local com as duas garotas inconscientes em seus braços...'_

_**# # # - FIM DO FLASHBACK - # # #**_

O sorriso de Sakura sumiu quando ela lembrou-se do que tivera que fazer para tirar Meylin e Tomoyo dali. Realmente não queria agir contra a vontade delas... Isso realmente a incomodava... Mas tinha que pensar em seus deveres, principalmente como amiga... Não podia permitir que alguém saísse ferido por sua causa... Ainda mais Tomoyo ou Meylin.

A face triste ficou levemente séria ao recordar-se das palavras de RubyMoon. Ela tinha razão... Por mais que Eriol ou qualquer um pudesse confiar nela, Sakura sabia que não podia depender somente disso... Tinha que tomar cuidado, sim, RubyMoon estivera certa ao dizer isso. Tomar cuidado... E Sakura pôde ler as entrelinhas nas palavras da guardiã, fazendo-a recordar-se de uma pessoa em especial: _'Não subestime seu inimigo, pois ele não o fará...'_ Tomar cuidado com o inimigo e lutar com todas as suas forças, era isso o que ela e Syaoran deveriam fazer...

Imediatamente Sakura se viu lembrando-se mais uma vez do sonho que tivera... Nunca conseguia distinguir quem lutava, mas lá no fundo ela sempre teve a ligeira idéia de quem eram... Aqueles não eram sonhos, tinha quase certeza disso, só podiam ser premunições, como algumas vezes lhe ocorrera durante sua época de Card Captor ou em algumas outras ocasiões depois disso...

E era por isso que os sonhos tanto a assustavam... Se seu coração estivesse certo... Se realmente aquela pessoa ao chão, prestes a morrer fosse...

Sakura parou subitamente, vendo que se encontrava na frente de uma porta.

Sorriu por um segundo, sabendo de quem era aquele quarto...

Se aquelas eram premunições do que iria acontecer... Ela sabia que seriam as _escolhas_ que determinariam o inevitável do que previra em seus sonhos...

Assim como uma pessoa em especial tivera que fazer a mais difícil das escolhas para determinar seu próprio_ "Inevitável"._

Sakura bateu duas vezes na porta, antes de receber permissão para entrar.

E ela escolheu entrar...

# # # -

Observava a paisagem através da janela, perdido em pensamentos que não pareciam querer abandoná-lo. Tanto para pensar e ele não sabia nem por onde começar...

Não poderia dizer como a maioria das pessoas: "tudo era mais fácil quando era criança, não havia preocupações, apenas diversão"... Não... Nem mesmo em sua infância as coisas foram fáceis, talvez esse fosse um dos motivos por ter sido sempre tão temperamental e, como dizia seu mestre, rabugento... Principalmente durante seus primeiros anos de adolescência.

Nunca tivera amigos, não tinha tempo para isso. Sempre eram treinos e mais treinos. Quando não estava treinando, estava estudando... Sempre e sempre. Um pouco mudou quando partiu para as montanhas e, apesar de ter ido para lá apenas com o objetivo de aperfeiçoar suas técnicas em artes marciais e magia, acabou aprendendo muito mais que isso. Não que tivesse feito milhares de amigos como um dia até teve vontade de fazer... Mas a companhia de seu mestre e de Yukito lhe bastaram para fazer pelo menos um ano de sua vida mais aceitável.

Não... Não fora Yukito, fora... Syaoran suspirou enquanto encostava a cabeça em um dos cantos da janela, pensando em tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos anos de sua vida. Se não podia dizer que na infância não havia preocupações, apenas diversão, como a maioria dizia, ao menos poderia dizer que sua infância tivera muitos menos problemas e complicações que sua juventude e maturidade...

Seu período nas montanhas com certeza fora os melhores tempos de sua vida. Aprendeu tudo, ou pelo menos quase tudo que desejou e ainda pôde "curtir" um pouco a vida que lhe fora tirada devido às responsabilidades.

Entretanto... Entretanto fora apenas um ano e, assim que voltou para casa já se viu novamente cercado de obrigações e estresse. Agradeceu aos deuses quando sua mãe conseguiu intervir por ele e mandá-lo para a Inglaterra, onde estudou medicina e posteriormente se especializou em psiquiatria, um campo não muito conhecido na época e ainda nos dias atuais.

Foi lá que conheceu Eriol, e surpreso ficou quando descobriu que Eriol conhecia sua mãe e sua família. E, mais ainda, quando descobriu que Eriol era a reencarnação do tão aclamado e conhecido Mago Clow.

De qualquer maneira, Syaoran teve que se dobrar em dois durante sua estadia na Inglaterra para terminar o curso de medicina e sua especialização(1) o mais rápido possível. E, mesmo longe de sua família como estivera enquanto nas montanhas, ainda assim se via sob a pressão desta, sempre lhe cobrando mais do que fazia, o que para a grande maioria já era mais do que uma pessoa normal poderia agüentar.

Mas Graças aos Céus os anos seguintes não conseguiram derrubá-lo e assim que terminou seus estudos, se viu atuando como psiquiatra e, num mais que surpreendente curto período de seis meses, já era reconhecido em Hong Kong como um jovem brilhante, começando a ser reconhecido por toda China.

E foi nessa época que praticamente toda sua vida deu a maior revirada de todas. Pois mal passados seis meses que voltara à China, os anciãos lhe informaram de que partiria para o Japão, Meylin já havia partido fazia algum tempo e, mesmo que ele tivesse a ligeira idéia de que o real motivo dela ir era para conseguir achar uma maneira de mandá-lo para lá, nunca teve certeza absoluta.

Contudo, ele estava certo. E mal foi informado de sua partida, já se viu pegando o navio para o país do sol nascente. Aliviado, por se ver mais uma vez longe dos anciãos, e angustiado, ao saber que deixava para trás sua mãe, em coma, Syaoran desembarcou no Japão, para reencontrar um "amigo" que há muito não via.

Syaoran abafou um riso sarcástico enquanto recordava-se. "Amigo"... Certo... Syaoran passou noites e noites esperando que Yukito voltasse para poder buscar nele ajuda e enquanto isso, bem debaixo de seus olhos, o verdadeiro Mestre das Cartas estava ali, morando no mesmo teto que ele, sendo atendido por ele...

Mesmo com o ataque de Saigo, mesmo depois de ver a morte de perto, o chinês não conseguia ver mais nada do que raiva e rancor ao descobrir a real identidade do Mestre das Cartas Clow.

Uma mulher... Uma mulher em uma cadeira de rodas era a Mestra das Cartas. Por mais que Syaoran negasse aos outros, não podia negar a si mesmo que estava cheio de preconceito e raiva por ser uma mulher a dona das Cartas.

Meylin estava certa quando deu aquele "sermão" nele... Não estava realmente com ódio de Sakura, por mais que ela tivesse lhe magoado por não ter contado a verdade desde o começo, não estava com ódio. Estava era com raiva, inveja, preconceito... Sentimentos que tanto sua mãe lhe ensinou a não sentir e ele próprio repudiava...

Uma mulher era a Mestra das Cartas, uma mulher havia o superado em magia e se tornado a Mestra das Cartas, aquelas que ele tanto ambicionou, mas foi proibido de ir procurar pelos anciãos...

Todavia, depois de tudo o que passara, depois de todo o convívio com as pessoas daquela casa, o convívio com Sakura... Apesar de não expressar por palavras, ele já não sentia a mesma raiva que sentira no começo. Como poderia? Estava era com raiva de si mesmo pelo o que pensara da garota... Por tê-la inferiorizado por inveja e machismo... Algo que sua mãe fez questão de lhe ensinar dentro de um Clã que era exatamente o oposto.

Syaoran estava com remorso de toda raiva e veneno que jogou em cima de Sakura nos últimos tempos por ser ela a Mestra das Cartas. Aprendera de pouco em pouco com a japonesa que existe muito mais do que os olhos podem ver...

Sakura não era uma frágil flor, fraca e inútil como ele imaginou ser. Era bela e delicada ao seu próprio modo, como uma flor rara, mas acima de tudo era determinada, como nenhuma outra pessoa que ele conhecera antes. E... Se antes sentira apenas atração por aquela mulher... De pouco em pouco o sentimento se tornou maior... Muito maior e...

Syaoran suspirou com raiva, apoiando a cabeça entre os braços, no parapeito da janela. Novamente voltava àquele tópico. Sim... Ele não mais sentia apenas atração por ela... Sentia mais que isso... Por mais revoltante que poderia parecer para alguém que fez justamente tudo o que era possível para _não_ sentir aquilo...

Mas era em vão... E, se na primeira luta que tivera com ela no Japão fora apenas para provar a si mesmo que era o mais forte... A segunda luta ocorreu porque fora a única maneira que ele encontrou de poder se aproximar dela, e dizer sem palavras que não mais tinha ódio dela e, principalmente, que estava arrependido... Fora o único modo que achou de fazê-lo, já que seu orgulho não lhe permitia mais que isso...

Como psiquiatra, poderia dizer que Sakura havia o entendido, ou pelo menos que ela não mais lhe guardava nenhum rancor ou raiva do jeito que a tratara. Vira isso... Ou pelo menos sentia ter visto isso na troca de olhares que tivera com ela durante a conversa com Yume e os outros...

Syaoran levantou a cabeça e fechou levemente a expressão... Sua linha de raciocínio parecendo ter mudado totalmente... Aquela senhora, aquela mulher, Yume, interrompera sua batalha com Sakura e finalmente revelara a todos o porquê de estar ali, como e os motivos.

O chinês ansiou entender finalmente grande parte do que parecia estar acontecendo com aquela conversa. Mas, apesar de muito ser esclarecido, ainda assim... Ainda assim surgia-lhe mais e mais dúvidas. Sem contar a enorme teia que se formava quando ele ligava um fato ao outro, e, figurativamente falando, transformando Tai Ming em um aracnídeo muito mais venenoso, perigoso e mortal do que ele pudera, até mesmo em suas mais graves suposições sobre o ancião, imaginar.

E sua mãe... Depois de mudar totalmente sua idéia em relação a seu pai apenas em uma conversa, fora capaz de deixá-lo ainda mais confuso com um segredo que ela se negava a contar... O que seria? O que seu pai queria defender ao lutar com Tai Ming?

O que...?

A linha de raciocínio do rapaz foi interrompida com uma leve batida na porta. Voltou-se para trás, já que a janela encontrava-se exatamente no lado oposto daquela.

Syaroan: 'Quem é?'

Voz feminina (vacilante): 'Hm... Sakura...' O rapaz vacilou um segundo antes de se levantar e seguir até a porta, abrindo-a e revelando o rosto angelical e levemente tímido da japonesa... A única no mundo com aquelas duas esmeraldas no lugar de olhos...

# # # -

Um silêncio levemente incômodo se fez assim que ela encontrou aquele par de olhos chocolate. As duas figuras se encararam pelo o que pareceu horas, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, antes do rapaz finalmente quebrar o transe desviando o olhar e abrindo mais a porta, para dar passagem à moça.

Syaoran: 'Entre...' A voz firme e grave contrariando totalmente o tremor que percorreu o corpo do rapaz assim que a moça entrou, passando ao seu lado. Syaoran observou ela caminhar quietamente até uma das poltronas, sem se sentar e, parecendo novamente acordar de um transe, fechou a porta calmamente.

Syaoran seguiu até a garota, dirigindo-se até uma outra poltrona de frente para aquela em que Sakura se encontrava de frente também, cabeça ainda baixa. Syaoran fechou um pouco a expressão, sem entender o acanhamento incomum da jovem.

Syaoran: 'Está tudo bem?' A súbita pergunta pareceu despertar ou até mesmo assustar a jovem japonesa, que levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhos levemente arregalados, em direção ao rapaz. Assim que os olhares se encontraram, Sakura sentiu subitamente seu rosto se esquentar, fazendo-a desviar o olhar mais que depressa. Syaoran apenas levantou uma sombrancelha diante do ato. 'Quer se sentar?' Sakura apenas acenou afirmativamente, antes de se sentar, acompanhada do rapaz.

Novo silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois, um silêncio um tanto quanto incômodo. Syaoran já começou a sentir uma leve impaciência, sem contar uma leve apreensão diante da atitude da jovem, que se mantinha levemente encolhida e de cabeça baixa.

Syaoran (expressão fechada): 'Qual é o problema, Sakura?' A moça sentiu o corpo tensionar levemente antes dela levantar a cabeça lentamente para olhar a face séria do rapaz. Encarou-o por alguns segundos, antes de dar um longo suspiro, encostando-se com tudo no encosto da poltrona, como se estivesse cansada.

Sakura (de olhos fechados): 'Desculpe-me...' Sakura falou subitamente, antes de abrir os olhos. Um rubor começou a tomar conta de suas faces novamente, mas a moça balançou a cabeça com força, dispersando qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua mente antes de continuar. 'Er... É que eu estive com Yume-sama agora há pouco... Hm... Acho que ela ainda me deixa meio incomodada.'

O chinês observou o rosto da jovem, que sutilmente tentava não olhá-lo, parecendo engolir a desculpa dela, bom... Apenas _parecendo_.

Syaoran (olhos levemente cerrados de desconfiança): 'Hm... Sei...' Sakura olhou de relance para o rapaz, sabendo perfeitamente que ele não iria engolir qualquer coisa que dissesse. Mas ficou quieta, não iria ficar ainda mais desconcertada na presença dele se pudesse evitar. 'Mas então... O que veio fazer aqui?'

A súbita pergunta tirou Sakura de seus pensamentos, fazendo-a olhá-lo mais uma vez, sem saber o que falar. Syaoran ainda a olhava com o mesmo olhar neutro que lhe dava quando eram "médico/paciente". Suspirou derrotada, sabia que não podia enganá-lo tão facilmente. Além de péssima mentirosa, estava conversando justamente com alguém que consegue ler facilmente a expressão de alguém.

Fechou a expressão levemente. Mas que droga! Por que ele tinha sempre que saber o que ela estava pensando?

E foi a súbita raiva que fez Sakura encontrar uma certa força para voltar a falar, especificamente sobre o que ele lhe perguntara.

Sakura (olhando-o com olhos estreitos): 'Eu _realmente_ estava falando com Yume-sama e ela _realmente_ ainda me incomoda um pouco com aquele ar meio, er... fantasmagórico dela...' Um tremor passou pelo corpo da garota com as últimas palavras e Syaoran teve que se segurar para não soltar uma gargalhada. Mas depois do dito, Sakura ficou quieta de novo, a "força" parecendo desaparecer de novo.

Syaoran (batendo os dedos na poltrona em leve irritação): 'Tá, tá... Não falei que você não estava com ela... Quero saber o que você está fazendo _aqui_.' Sakura olhou-o de novo, com olhos arregalados (de novo)... Antes de parecer se recompor... Suspirando ela continuou.

Sakura (olhando para baixo depois de suspirar): 'Hm... Eu... Acho que precisamos conversar... Certas coisas... Er... Você sabe... Depois que Tai Ming chegar talvez a gente não tenha a chance de fazer isso...' A frase terminada em murmúrio fez o chinês fechar mais a expressão. "Não ter outra chance?" Realização pareceu "bater" na cabeça do rapaz antes de ele falar subitamente.

Syaoran: 'Sakura! Se a gente tiver que conversar é _claro_ que vamos ter outra chance!' A súbita sentença fez Sakura olhá-lo com surpresa mais uma vez. Syaoran viu que havia exagerado um pouco e tentou se recompor... 'Digo... Você não acha mesmo que um idiota como Tai Ming vai conseguir derrotar a gente, não é?'

Mas a moça ficou em silêncio... Parecendo lembrar-se de algo...

Sakura: 'Yume-sama disse que ele é muito poderoso, Syaoran...' O tom melancólico na voz da garota fez o rapaz sentir seu coração se apertar, aquela mesma vontade de confortá-la que sentiu durante a conversa com Yume no dia anterior voltando a tomar conta dele. Syaoran balançou a cabeça com força, não podia pensar nisso agora.

Fez-se silêncio, enquanto Syaoran observava o rosto abaixado, mas ainda visível de Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Não vai acontecer nada com você, Sakura.' A garota olhou-o mais uma vez, sem entender as palavras do rapaz. Syaoran se mantinha sério antes de continuar. 'Eu... Estarei lá para você.'

A sentença pegou Sakura totalmente de surpresa, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e ficar totalmente sem palavras. Entretanto, Syaoran não pareceu se afetar com a reação, o mesmo olhar determinado mantinha-se em seu rosto.

Sakura observou o rapaz por vários segundos... "Alguém para ajudar a curar meu coração" A lembrança de seus pensamentos do dia anterior lhe voltaram... Sim... Realmente ainda havia alguém lá por ela... A garota sorriu para o rapaz por um momento, num agradecimento silencioso.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, contudo, dessa vez o silêncio pareceu um pouco mais confortável. Os dois não se encaravam, mas estavam bastante cientes da presença do outro, o que os incomodava e ao mesmo tempo os confortava.

Foi Sakura quem subitamente quebrou o silêncio dessa vez.

Sakura (sem olhá-lo): 'Você me deve uma explicação.' Syaoran levantou o olhar para a moça, incompreensão escrita em seu rosto, enquanto piscava várias vezes, totalmente sem idéia do que ela se referia. Iria perguntar, mas a moça levantou o olhar para ele e o rapaz foi pego de surpresa diante do sorriso de lado, tão comum tanto para ele quanto para ela, que se formou no rosto da japonesa. 'Que idéia é essa de sumir de repente e deixar nas minhas mãos a responsabilidade de fazer Tomoyo e Meylin partirem daqui, hein?' Concluiu em tom acusador.

Uma gota de nervosismo desceu pelo rosto do rapaz, enquanto ele riu sem graça.

Syaoran (encostando-se com força na poltrona): 'Er... Sabe como é, Sakura... Eu resolvi sair um pouco para tomar um ar fresco, er... E treinar! E...' O olhar assassino de Sakura fez o rapaz parar com a desculpa tão óbvia, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

Sakura (olhos estreitos): 'Você!' E apontou um dedo acusador para ele. 'Sabia o que iria acontecer, não é! Fez de propósito!' Syaoran sentiu várias gotas de nervosismo em seu rosto e em um pulo ele saiu da poltrona, um segundo antes da garota pular em cima desta, derrubando-a.

Syaoran (com as mãos para cima, em sinal de redenção): 'Calma, Sakura... Calminha... Não precisa ficar assim.' Antes de dizer mais alguma coisa a moça correu em direção a ele, fazendo-o se esconder atrás de outra poltrona. 'Sakura, entenda que eu tenho que agüentar todos os ataques da Meylin, eu precisava de um descanso.' Falou ele enquanto escapava de outro ataque da moça.

Sakura (bufando de raiva): 'Ah! E deixando a bomba estourar na minha mão, né!' Sakura pulou de novo. E, para desespero de Syaoran, ele não viu saída, preso entre a cama e ela.

Por sua vez, Sakura não esperava a falta de movimento do rapaz e, devido ao seu súbito pulo, não conseguiu se desviar a tempo de trombar com tudo nele, fazendo os dois caírem na cama, Sakura em cima de Syaoran.

'...'

Sakura olhou diretamente nos profundos olhos escuros do rapaz, como se presa nas duas orbes âmbares. Syaoran, por sua vez não se encontrava em situação muito diferente. Os dois respiravam com certa força, devido à "batalha" de segundos antes e a respiração de um se confundia com a do outro, tamanha era a proximidade dos dois.

Syaoran estava perdido nos olhos de Sakura e logo viu seus próprios olharem para os lábios levemente entreabertos e rosados da garota. Sem que ele percebesse, Syaoran se viu aproximando-se de Sakura, lentamente.

Sakura sentiu a aproximação do rapaz e seu próprio corpo pedindo para ela fazer o mesmo. Entretanto, a garota dolorosamente ignorou o que sentia, levantando-se de cima do chinês, seguindo para a janela ao lado da cama, sem encará-lo.

A situação aturdiu mais o rapaz do que ele esperara e demorou um segundo para ele se sentar na cama, ainda meio desnorteado, antes de olhar para a moça que se mantinha de costas para ele. Voltou a olhar para frente, encarando o chão por um segundo.

Syaoran (em um sussurro): 'Sakura, me desculpe, eu...' Mas não pôde concluir a sentença, pois, para sua surpresa, Sakura o interrompeu.

Sakura: 'Foi Yume...'

A afirmativa não pareceu fazer algum sentido para Syaoran se era isso que Sakura esperava. Foi Yume o quê? Syaoran voltou a olhá-la, ainda sentado na cama, pronto para perguntar o que Sakura previamente respondeu.

Sakura (ainda sem olhá-lo): 'Foi Yume quem interrompeu nossa luta, Syaoran.' E dessa vez o rapaz ficou ainda mais confuso. Oras, ele já sabia disso.

Syaoran: 'Qual o motivo de me dizer isso, Sakura? Eu sei que foi ela quem...' Mas foi interrompido mais uma vez.

Sakura: 'Estou me referindo a nossa primeira luta.' A isso Syaoran arregalou os olhos. Como assim...? Yume...? Mas...? 'Foi Yume quem interrompeu nossa luta...' Concluiu ela mais uma vez, antes de vacilar por um segundo e continuar. 'Bom... Não exatamente nossa luta...'

Syaoran não viu, mas pôde sentir o rosto de Sakura se tornando rubro, pois o dele se encontrava da mesma maneira. Yume os havia interrompido de fazer o que eles começaram depois daquela luta... Mas por que motivo ela faria isso? O rapaz continuou olhando para o chão, antes de levantar-se e se encaminhar para o mesmo lugar que Sakura se encontrava, posicionando-se ao lado dela, sem olhá-la.

Ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, Sakura tinha os braços cruzados, quase como se abraçando, enquanto Syaoran mantinha suas mãos em seus bolsos.

Sakura (quase sussurrando): 'Ela me contou algumas coisas enquanto estive conversando com ela antes de vir aqui... Inclusive que fora proposital o súbito aumento de energia mágica que ela provocou e nos fez perceber a presença dela naquele dia... Fazendo a gente parar... Er... Você sabe o que...' Falou Sakura meio sem graça. Syaoran ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

Syaoran (sem olhá-la também): 'E... O que mais ela lhe contou?'

Sakura ficou quieta por um instante... "Ai... Que vergonha..." Era o pensamento que novamente preenchia sua mente ao lembrar-se mais uma vez da conversa que tivera com Yume... O mesmo motivo que a fizera ruborizar-se nos primeiros minutos que passara com Syaoran anteriormente e que agora a fazia ficar vermelha de novo... Que situação...

# # # -

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

05/03/05

# # # -

(1) Acredito que medicina seja de 5 anos e uma especialização de 2 anos. Não sei como funcionava o sistema no começo do século passado. Logo, acredito que não esteja muito exato meus dados e talvez nem houvesse especialização em psiquiatria ou qualquer outra coisa naquele tempo. Contudo, assim como eu pedi para vocês não levarem em conta os fatos históricos desta época, peço que também não o façam para pequenos detalhes como este. Este é apenas um fic e meu objetivo aqui não é ser perfeita, mas agradar tanto a vocês quanto a mim mesma. Obrigada pela compreensão.

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Saco... ¬¬ Eu tinha muito mais para escrever... Mas já estava chegando na página trinta e eu ainda tinha milhares de coisas pra escrever, então resolvi parar na vinte... Sei que prometi mais S&S, mas não deu, desculpem-me. No próximo capítulo prometo satisfazer às expectativas de vocês (ou espero pelo menos um pouquinho disso). Espero que estejam gostando e, apesar de estar dando mais capítulos do que eu esperava ou gostaria, espero que esteja ficando bom na opinião de vocês. Review me ou e-mail me, ok:)

Agradecimentos: Não vou agradecer a cada um aqui pq não vou ter tempo agora e pq ia ficar um pouco grande demais :P Então só gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews e por aqueles que me avisaram de alguns erros que cometi e já fiz o possível para consertar. Obrigada:) Assim que possível agradeço propriamente a cada um. Arigatou minna-san! Ja ne:)


	21. Dois poderes, duas almas

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

Ooooi :) Perdoem-me o atraso, mas não foi minha culpa. Estou morando em outra cidade por causa do início da faculdade e lá eu não tenho computador, como eu só volto pra casa a cada quinze dias isso me fez atrasar a postagem, desculpem-me. Vou tentar dar um jeito de entrar mais na net, mesmo q não tenha pc na minha "nova casa" eu vou ver se vou em um ciber ou coisa assim. Qnt a este capítulo... Mais algumas revelações (aaaaffs, um dia elas acabam :P) e... Principalmente... Uma "pitadinha" do que tanto vocês me pedem. Preciso dizer mais? Hehehe, acho que não, né? Então... Divirtam-se!

# # # -

Capítulo21: Dois poderes, duas almas

# # # -

# # # - No capítulo anterior - # # # 

_Syaoran: 'E... O que mais ela lhe contou?'_

_Sakura ficou quieta por um instante... "Ai... Que vergonha..." Era o pensamento que novamente preenchia sua mente ao lembrar-se mais uma vez da conversa que tivera com Yume... O mesmo motivo que a fizera ruborizar-se nos primeiros minutos que passara com Syaoran anteriormente e que agora a fazia ficar vermelha mais uma vez... "Que situação..."_

# # # - Capítulo atual - # # # 

Syaoran observou a moça que mais uma vez estava com as faces vermelhas sem entender a reação dela. Mas o que aquela mulher e Sakura tinham conversado para deixar a garota daquele jeito? Era exatamente isso o que iria perguntar, se não visse no olhar da jovem que ela mergulhara em seus próprios pensamentos.

Syaoran (levantando uma sombrancelha): 'Sakura?' Não houve resposta. A garota mais uma vez se via recordando-se daquela estranha conversa quase meia hora atrás...

"Que situação..." Era tudo o que lhe vinha à mente...

_**# # # - FLASHBACK - # # #**_

_Voz feminina (após bater na porta): 'Entre...' A voz calma e leve da mulher se fez presente e a jovem se viu abrindo levemente a porta que estivera encarando durante uns bons dois minutos._

_Sakura (sem graça): 'Er... Com licença, Yume-sama.' A mulher vestida em trajes chineses e observando a paisagem através da janela de seu atual quarto voltou-se calmamente para a moça que entrava ali. A face serena e neutra não dava idéia a Sakura do que a mulher estaria pensando._

_Yume: 'Que prazer em revê-la, pequena estrela.' Sakura sentiu uma leve gota escorrendo ao lado de sua testa, ainda não se acostumara com aqueles apelidos que todo mundo adorava inventar para ela. Sorriu sem graça e se aproximou vacilante._

_Sakura (vacilante): 'Hm... Er... Eu vim saber se a senhora gostaria de alguma coisa...' A frase ficou suspensa no ar por alguns segundos, enquanto Yume parecia estar a contemplar o rosto da jovem japonesa, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça._

_Yume (calmamente): 'Sente-se, pequena.' Sakura obedeceu de imediato, sentando-se em uma das poltronas do quarto, assim como Yume também fazia em frente a ela._

_Um silêncio mais do que incômodo para Sakura se formou e pareceu não ter fim. Yume observava a garota e Sakura não sabia se deveria dizer ou fazer algo. Preferiu ficar quieta... Antes prevenir que remediar..._

_Yume (quebrando o silêncio): 'Posso ler nos seus olhos vacilantes que você quer me perguntar algumas coisas, não?' Sakura assustou-se por um segundo e iria protestar, mas a mulher mais velha pareceu ler a mente da jovem e continuou. 'Sei que não veio aqui para isso, veio saber se precisava de algo... Mas eu também sei que você quer saber algumas coisas, como por exemplo... O que ocorreu no dia da morte do seu pai, não é?'_

_A pergunta pegou Sakura mais do que de surpresa. Sim... Aquela era uma das passagens de sua vida que nunca fora muito bem esclarecido e só havia uma pessoa que estivera presente naquela situação que poderia clarear um pouco a mente da jovem. Contudo, Sakura não imaginava que a mulher pudesse saber disso tão facilmente. _

_Pelo o que sabia de magia, algumas pessoas podiam ler a mente de outras, mas Sakura fora treinada para saber quando isso estava acontecendo e estava certa de que a mulher não estava fazendo isso agora... Era impressionante a percepção de algumas pessoas, Tomoyo era um exemplo bastante presente em sua vida desse tipo..._

_Yume: 'Então?' Sakura pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos com a voz calma da mulher, antes de olhá-la por um segundo._

_Sakura (abaixando a cabeça): 'Sim... Eu queria saber sim... Queria saber quem e por que atacaram a mim e meu pai naquele dia... Disseram-me que não foi Tai Ming então...' Yume ficou quieta por um segundo, o que pretendia dizer tinha que ser dito com cautela._

_Yume: 'O ataque... Que você e seu pai sofreram aquele dia não foi planejado nem feito por Tai Ming, realmente...' A isso Yume viu Sakura deixar os ombros caírem levemente, como se perdesse um pouco de esperança em saber o que ocorrera. 'E você já deve saber por quê eles te atacaram, não?'_

_Sakura (suspirando): 'As cartas...' Yume ficou quieta, apenas observando a garota. Yume passara a presenciar os anos da vida da garota assim que ela abriu o livro das Cartas e tudo o que ela passou por causa disso... Momentos felizes e tristes... Uma carga um tanto quanto pesada para uma pessoa tão jovem._

_Yume: 'Você se arrepende?' Sakura levantou o olhar, sem entender a pergunta da mulher. 'Arrepende-se de ter aberto o livro?'_

_Sakura ficou quieta por instantes, olhando intensamente os olhos vermelhos da mulher, antes de desviar os seus para outro ponto qualquer._

_Sakura: 'Houve uma época em que eu desejava com toda minha força nunca ter encontrado o livro de Clow...' Falou ela, com um leve tom melancólico. 'Mas...' E antes de continuar, Sakura voltou a olhar a mulher, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. 'Mas eu entendi que apesar do sofrimento, as cartas sempre estiveram comigo, me protegendo e a quem eu amo, sendo minhas amigas... Apesar de todo sofrimento que passei, eu... Eu acho que não poderia viver sem elas... Apesar de todo sofrimento que passei... Elas foram responsáveis pelos melhores momentos da minha vida também.' Parou um segundo, olhando pela janela, com uma certa nostalgia nos olhos. 'Poderia eu ser tão egoísta a ponto de exigir delas apenas que me dessem tudo de bom e as culpasse por tudo de ruim na minha vida?' Concluiu voltando o olhar determinado e cheio de carinho por suas amigas para Yume._

_Yume ficou levemente surpresa com a maturidade nas palavras da garota. Sakura realmente era mais do que aparentava ser, em muitos sentidos... Clow escolhera certo e os deuses também..._

_Yume (recompondo-se de sua surpresa inicial): 'Sakura... Há certas coisas que estão relacionadas a você e... Acredito que você acabou de me provar que está pronta para saber.' Sakura continuou a olhar a mulher, esperando que ela esclarecesse sua sentença._

_Yume observou a paisagem através da janela novamente, como se procurando as palavras e as lembranças certas em sua mente e coração para dizer a Sakura o que ela deveria saber, seja mais cedo ou mais tarde. Depois de um segundo, voltou-se novamente para a moça, que ainda a olhava._

_Yume: 'Sakura... Quando eu disse que soube ser esta a época em que eu deveria aparecer porque duas grandes forças surgiriam, eu realmente achei que se tratava daquele a quem Clow daria suas cartas e à criança Li que nasceria com poderes dados diretamente por seu deus regente...' Começou Yume, e Sakura continuou quieta, apenas ouvindo. 'Eu só descobri ser Xiao Lang a criança detentora do poder do deus Trovão depois de algum tempo após meu despertar... Entretanto...'_

_Yume calou-se por um instante, observando o rosto da moça, talvez para ter certeza do que estava prestes a dizer._

_Yume: 'Entretanto... Foi com grande surpresa que, pouquíssimo tempo após meu despertar, descobri que o outro grande poder que nasceria nesta época não era simplesmente uma pessoa capaz de controlar as cartas mais poderosas do mundo mágico...' Sakura olhou-a com inocente curiosidade e Yume finalmente concluiu. 'Mas sim uma pessoa que nasceu com poderes dados diretamente por um outro deus também...' Sakura arregalou os olhos..._

'_...'_

_Houve um certo silêncio após a sentença. Aquilo era mais do que inesperado, realmente. Não que Sakura já não estivesse se acostumando com situações como esta, mas... Algo assim... Tão drástico... Se ela tinha entendido direito, então..._

_Sakura (meio boba com a sentença): 'Você... A senhora... Está me dizendo que...' Sakura ficou quieta por um instante... Sem conseguir ou saber como continuar. Yume apenas acenou afirmativamente, antes de continuar._

_Yume: 'Você, Kinomoto Sakura... É uma criança nascida com poderes dados diretamente por um deus, assim como Li Xiao Lang... Você... Nasceu com poderes doados pela deusa das Estrelas.'_

_Sakura prendeu a respiração... Sem saber o que dizer, se é que havia algo a ser dito. Contudo, Yume parecia crer que a verdade deveria ser dita de uma vez, para que compreensão se fizesse presente o mais rápido possível. A chegada de Tai Ming poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento, não poderia esperar muito que Sakura digerisse as informações. Por mais que gostaria de fazê-lo, não poderia._

_Yume (séria): 'Escute bem, Sakura... Pois o que tenho a dizer é muito importante...' Sakura piscou duas vezes antes de parecer acordar de seu transe atônito e logo afirmou com a cabeça lentamente. 'Quando eu lhe disse que você e Xiao Lang deveriam aprender a lutar juntos, que deveriam se entender, não falei isso apenas para que não houvesse discórdia e brigas entre vocês dois... É muito mais que isso.'_

_Sakura (sem entender): 'Mas... Por que...?' Mas mal formulou a pergunta, Yume continuou._

_Yume: 'Preste atenção, pequena... Você e Xiao Lang são crianças com poderes doados por deuses. Isso ocorre desde o começo dos tempos, mas nunca uma criança com poderes mágicos nasce com a benção de um deus na mesma época que outra pessoa com poderes mágicos nasce com este mesmo dom também. É perigoso demais, logo, os deuses só concedem este poder para uma pessoa mágica quando a outra já não mais vive, independente se caso elas vivessem na mesma época, morassem em lugares totalmente diferentes, Oriente ou Ocidente.'_

_Sakura (incrédula): 'Está me dizendo que um dos deuses doa seus poderes de vez em quando só para uma pessoa? Quer dizer... Nunca há mais de uma criança com poderes doados por seu deus regente na mesma época, independente do mundo ser tão grande, sendo poucas as possibilidades de um encontrar o outro? Mas... Por quê?'_

_Yume: 'Não, Sakura... Não é exatamente desta maneira. Todo século nasce quatorze crianças com poderes doados pelos deuses, entretanto, apenas uma dessas crianças tem poderes mágicos, as outras são pessoas comuns. Lembra quando te falei que não são apenas os seres mágicos regidos pelos deuses?' Sakura acenou afirmativamente e Yume continuou. 'Pois então... Nunca há mais de uma criança com poderes doados por um deus e poderes mágicos numa mesma época porque tamanho poder é deveras perigoso, mesmo que o mundo seja enorme demais como você mesma disse.'_

_Sakura (ainda sem entender totalmente): 'Er... Certo, acho que estou entendendo mais ou menos... Mas... O que uma pessoa comum tem de especial quando nasce com poderes doados diretamente por seu deus regente?'_

_Yume: 'Essa é uma pergunta um tanto quanto difícil de responder, Sakura, mas eu vou tentar. Normalmente as pessoas que nascem com esse dom, são pessoas que tem personalidade bastante parecida com seu deus regente, eu poderia até dizer que sempre é assim. E o que difere ela das outras pessoas é que tendo os poderes de seu deus regente é comum esta pessoa se destacar entre as outras, principalmente em relação a suas características semelhantes ao seu deus.'_

_Sakura: 'Você quer dizer, como se elas fossem gênios ou algo do tipo?'_

_Yume: 'Não... Nem sempre. Algumas até são gênios, como você mesma disse. Mas a grande maioria se destaca como pessoa, seja para ser um grande governante, um grande cientista, um pacificador, e, algumas vezes, até mesmo um conquistador, ou seja, uma pessoa que usou seu dom especial, mesmo que inconscientemente, para se impor entre os outros. E isso ocorreu durante toda a história.'_

_Sakura (mais uma vez incrédula): 'Você quer dizer então que alguns dos grandes nomes da História provavelmente receberam a benção de seu deus regente?' Yume sorriu diante da súbita perspicácia da garota. Sabia por anos de convivência que a garota era um tanto quanto ingênua, mas as adversidades da vida provavelmente fizeram ela amadurecer mais do que seria esperado._

_Yume: 'Sim, Sakura... Alguns foram grandes nomes da história, mas nem todos.' Yume parou por um segundo, enquanto Sakura parecia tentar compreender tudo que lhe era dito. Contudo, Yume pareceu perceber que estavam desviando do assunto principal e resolveu voltar para este. 'Sinto que não posso me estender muito quanto a esses fatos da História Humana, Sakura... O tempo corre e eu quero que você entenda o que é realmente importante, o resto você terá que descobrir por si mesma...'_

_O tom da voz da mulher vez Sakura voltar seu olhar para ela. Uma certa tristeza tomou conta de seu ser ao entender perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer... Uma vez que ela cumprisse seu dever na Terra, Yume iria desaparecer... E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para evitar isso._

_Houve um curto silêncio, mas Sakura resolveu interagir logo com a Yume e a linha de raciocínio desta... Por mais que tivesse um certo "medo" pelo o que a "mulher" representava, Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais afeiçoada com o carisma melancolicamente maternal da chinesa para com ela. Respirou um pouco mais fundo, antes de voltar a se concentrar na conversa._

_Sakura (tentando compreender os fatos): 'Certo... Acho que posso compreender isso com o tempo... Mas, voltando ao assunto principal... Intriga-me em certo ponto sua história... Levando-se em conta toda a periculosidade que esse dom pode representar, pelo o que a senhora me disse... Então por que nasceram duas crianças com poderes doados pelos deuses **e** com poderes mágicos, como você disse ter ocorrido comigo e Syaoran?'_

_Yume (séria): 'É exatamente este o ponto crucial... Isso só ocorreu uma ou duas vezes antes, apenas quando um grande mal estava prestes a surgir...' Yume fez uma pausa e sua face era grave. 'Tai Ming é extremamente poderoso, Sakura... Mesmo com o poder que tenho agora, acredito que não tenha forças suficientes para vencê-lo.' Parou novamente, mas logo continuou. 'Todavia, eu tenho plena confiança em você e Syaoran... Sei que vocês têm o poder que é preciso para vencê-lo. Mas...'_

_Nesse ponto Yume parou vacilante e Sakura poderia jurar ter visto um brilho de preocupação nos olhos da mulher._

_Sakura: 'Mas...?'_

_Yume (voltando a olhá-la): 'Sakura... Temo que não seja Tai Ming o real mal ao qual você e Syaoran devem unir forças para vencer...'_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas nada disse... Isso era informação nova para ela... Muito nova e muito fantasiosa até mesmo em sua opinião para acreditar. Mas a gravidade no olhar de Yume a fazia duvidar na sua própria certeza..._

_Yume: 'E... Por mais estranho que pareça ser para acreditar...' Fez nova pausa, olhando Sakura firmemente nos olhos. 'Creio que foi esse mal desconhecido por mim que mandou atacar você e seu pai naquela noite.'_

_A sentença tomou total atenção de Sakura, fazendo-a ficar calada e presa em seus pensamentos, incapaz de perguntar qualquer coisa... Se isso fosse verdade..._

_Houve silêncio, Yume sabia que não poderia exigir mais de Sakura a esse respeito. Além do mais, ela mesma não sabia muito mais do que havia dito a Sakura quanto a esse assunto. Agora... O problema delas era Tai Ming e... Por mais que Yume estivesse preocupada com o Futuro, sua vingança e motivo para estar ali ainda era o Passado... Logo, achou mais certo mudar de assunto, mesmo que parecesse súbito demais... Não era hora para Sakura pensar em algo que nem ela mesma esta certa sobre._

_Yume (suspirando): 'Sakura... Apesar de tudo o que te disse... Eu peço que você esqueça sobre isso por enquanto.' Sakura voltou a face ainda meio em transe para a mulher, pedindo com os olhos que ela se explicasse. 'Tai Ming... Apesar de tudo... Ainda é extremamente poderoso e nosso principal inimigo agora...'_

_Sakura abaixou a rosto por um segundo, presa em pensamentos. Alguns segundos passaram, mas ela finalmente levantou a cabeça, determinada, acenando positivamente. Yume sorriu levemente para a moça, antes de se recostar na poltrona, levemente cansada com o desgaste mental que aquela conversa provocara._

_Sakura observou a mulher por instantes, antes de fazer a pergunta que estava lhe martelando na cabeça fazia algumas horas... Especificamente depois que acordara._

_Sakura: 'Yume-sama...?' A mulher voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para a garota, esperando que ela continuasse. Sakura sentiu-se vacilar por um instante diante daquele olhar tão profundo, mas logo se recompôs. 'Hm... Eu tive um sonho hoje...' Começou ela sem muita certeza._

_Yume: 'Uma premonição?' Sakura voltou o olhar que abaixara para a mulher, antes de responder._

_Sakura: 'Talvez... Ainda não tenho certeza.' Falou ela lentamente. 'Só sei que ando tendo esse sonho praticamente todas as noites já faz alguns meses e...' Sakura parou por um segundo, talvez buscando as palavras certas e Yume manteve-se quieta, apenas a ouvindo. 'E toda vez que eu sonho... Sempre acontece a mesma coisa. No entanto... No entanto, dessa vez não foi assim...' Concluiu olhando mais uma vez para a mulher, como se esperasse que Yume soubesse responder a pergunta não feita no que foi dito._

_Yume olhou Sakura por vários instantes, olhando fixamente nos olhos da garota. Após alguns momentos, ela respondeu._

_Yume: 'E por que você está me contando isso?'_

_Sakura (abaixando a cabeça sem graça): 'É que... É que dessa vez as coisas aconteceram diferentes porque alguém me ajudou a fazer com que fosse diferente. Na verdade... Foi uma voz que conversou comigo durante algum tempo, devolvendo as esperanças que eu tinha perdido... E...' Nesse ponto Sakura parou, olhando mais uma vez para a mulher, que esperava que ela concluísse. 'E apesar de não ter visto o rosto da pessoa durante toda a conversa... No final... No final eu vi uma imagem e... Essa pessoa parecia ser...'_

_Yume (interrompendo-a): 'Você acha que essa pessoa era eu.' Sakura a olhou levemente surpresa, antes de confirmar levemente com a cabeça. Yume, por sua vez, olhou a garota por vários segundos, antes de falar. 'Talvez tenha sido eu... Talvez tenha sido outra pessoa usando minha imagem para lhe falar, nunca se sabe quando se trata de sonhos.' Sakura abaixou a cabeça, como se a sentença a tivesse desapontado levemente. 'Mas o importante é que essa pessoa fez você recuperar as esperanças, como você mesmo disse, pequena... Apenas isso importa.' Sakura voltou o olhar para a mulher, antes desta concluir. 'Se ela ajudou você, retribua fazendo o possível para não perder o que esta pessoa te devolveu...'_

_Sakura olhou a mulher por vários segundos, sorrindo por fim. Ela matinha as mãos no colo e, após um segundo, uma leve pontada de dor a fez lembrar-se de outra coisa. Levantou suas mãos um pouco, olhando para a palma destas. Os cortes que sofrera no sonho estavam ali... Mas... Como era possível?_

_Yume observou o movimento da garota e direcionou seu olhar para o mesmo lugar em que Sakura olhava. Seu rosto contraiu-se levemente, suas sombrancelhas aproximando-se uma da outra, certamente em concentração e tensão._

_Yume (séria): 'Onde conseguiu estes cortes, pequena?' Sakura pareceu acordar de sua contemplação e levou um segundo olhando para o rosto sério da outra mulher para responder._

_Sakura: 'Eu... Eu não sei direito...' Sakura ficou calada novamente, tentando desvendar o que tinha acontecido. Depois, levantou o olhar para Yume mais uma vez, uma leve expressão de concentração preenchia seu rosto delicado. 'Yume-sama, é possível que um sonho provoque ferimentos corporais?'_

_Yume pareceu levemente surpresa diante da sentença e abaixou novamente seus olhos para as palmas machucadas de Sakura, que mantinha-as descansando em seu colo._

_Yume (voltando lentamente seus olhos para Sakura): 'Tome cuidado com seus sonhos, Sakura... Se isso aconteceu, realmente é uma premonição. E mais... Se isso aconteceu é porque você realmente usou de um esforço mental acima do que uma pessoa normal poderia conseguir ou até mesmo agüentar...'_

_Sakura (surpresa): 'Mas... Mas como isso é possível? Foi um sonho e...' Contudo, a moça estava sem palavras e Yume ainda mantinha a face séria, logo respondendo a pergunta._

_Yume (olhando as mãos da moça novamente): 'Na sua mente, seu sonho foi tão real que os efeitos dele refletiram-se no seu corpo como se realmente tivesse acontecido. Se você continuar a se machucar nos seus sonhos, terá que buscar por treinamento mental para impedir isso... Ou...' A mulher vacilou por um segundo, voltando a olhar para a garota, preocupada. 'Ou você pode até mesmo morrer durante um sonho...' _

_Sakura não ousou falar, e nem queria fazê-lo. Aquilo era outra coisa com que ela não queria lidar agora... Não mesmo... E Yume pareceu perceber a preocupação e desconforto que suas palavras trouxeram à garota, pois decidiu acabar logo com aquele tópico, de uma vez..._

_Yume: 'Sakura... Eu sei que isso pode não parecer importante agora. Mas eu lhe peço para buscar equilíbrio e controle sobre sua mente... Um guerreiro não luta apenas com o corpo ou com magia, a mente pode ser um alvo bastante perigoso também e... Se isso ocorreu com você é porque você tem tendência a falhar neste ponto... E isso certamente é uma arma que qualquer inimigo bem treinado pode usar contra você.'_

_Sakura (olhando para Yume): 'Acha que Tai Ming pode fazê-lo?'_

_Yume (séria): 'Se ele perceber isso, sim, acredito que irá fazê-lo. Mas, até mesmo para ele seria difícil descobrir essa fraqueza apenas num primeiro e único encontro, que é o que provavelmente ocorrera. Entretanto... Se as minhas suposições de que outros inimigos irão perturbar você... É bem provável que eles irão descobrir e usar isso contra ti.'_

_Sakura (abaixando o olhar novamente): 'Bom... Ao menos espero que Tai Ming não perceba isso...'_

_Yume (olhando firmemente para a moça): 'Sakura... Você ter tendência para sentir em seu corpo os ferimentos de um sonho só prova que, infelizmente, você ainda tem uma mente fraca.' As palavras duras, por mais que não fossem intencionais, fizeram Sakura levantar rapidamente a cabeça para olhar a mulher nos olhos._

_Sakura: 'O que quer dizer?' Yume tinha um certo olhar de remorso por ter dito o que dissera. Mas o que poderia fazer? Não podia simplesmente deixar a jovem e promissora feiticeira sem idéia de seu pontos fracos..._

_Yume: 'Sinto muito ter que usar essas palavras, Sakura, mas é preciso... Ao longo dos anos que observei você, vi que seus sentimentos sempre foram sua força e sua fraqueza. Você melhorou bastante com o tempo, não dependendo tanto, mas ainda sim, de seus sentimentos e estado de espírito para batalhar. Não quero que você se torne uma pessoa sem emoções apenas para se tornar mais forte, pois isso seria um grande erro. Peço que você tente aprender a usar seus sentimentos apenas como mais um ponto positivo, nunca negativo.'_

_Sakura ficou quieta por um instante, tentando digerir as palavras de Yume. Sim... Sakura sempre fora emocional e isso muitas vezes trouxe problemas para ela e outras a ajudou muito também. _

_Sakura (cabeça abaixada, refletindo): 'Entendo o seu ponto, Yume-sama...' E em seguida levantou o rosto, sorrindo para a mulher, o que surpreendeu um pouco esta diante da súbita mudança de humor. 'E apenas tenho a lhe agradecer... Pelos anos que me assistiu, pelas vezes que me salvou e pelos seus conselhos...' Seus sorriso se tornou um pouco menor, e ela olhou a mulher com carinho. 'Sei que você tem razão e... Prometo fazer o possível para me tornar uma melhor guerreira...'_

_Yume: 'Não apenas guerreira, Sakura... Mas uma mulher mais forte e destemida do que você já é. Tenha certeza disso.' Sakura sorriu mais um pouco, acenando afirmativamente, sem que palavras precisassem ser ditas..._

'_...'_

_Houve um breve silêncio, um pouco mais confortante. Antes de Sakura novamente voltar a falar, enquanto levantava-se de sua poltrona calmamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto. _

_Sakura: 'Bom, se a senhora realmente não precisa de nada, eu irei me retirar.' Disse fazendo uma leve mesura, enquanto Yume continuava a observá-la. _

_Sakura caminhou até a porta a passos calmos, entretanto, momentos antes de alcançar a maçaneta, parou subitamente, outro pensamento um tanto quanto perturbador retornando rapidamente a sua mente. Voltou-se mais uma vez para a outra mulher, que estava a olhar a paisagem lá fora pela janela. 'Yume-sama?' A mulher voltou lentamente o olhar para a japonesa._

_Yume: 'O que foi, pequena?'_

_Sakura: 'Outro dia, quando Syaoran e eu lutávamos... Sentimos uma forte presença. Por acaso a senhora sabe de quem se tratava?' Perguntou com certa curiosidade na voz e se surpreendeu com o leve sorriso meio de lado que a mulher esboçou._

_Yume: 'Sim... Era eu...' Sakura arregalou os olhos em espanto, antes de sentir as bochechas ruborizarem._

_Sakura (gaguejando): 'Er... A senhora... Er... A senhora viu o-o-o que...' Mas as palavras mal saíam da boca da garota._

_Yume (sorrindo): 'Vi sim, pequena estrela...' Sakura poderia cair durinha no chão agora tamanha a falta de sangue no corpo que seguiu todo para seu rosto._

_Sakura (totalmente envergonhada): 'Yume-sam... O que aconteceu lá... Não era...' Mas Sakura parou ao ver a face da mulher tornar-se séria._

_Yume (séria): 'Sakura, sei muito bem o que iria acontecer se eu não tivesse feito minha presença ser sentida por vocês naquele momento...' Sakura sentiu suas faces um pouco menos vermelhas e sua respiração um pouco mais leve. Entretanto, a pergunta martelava na mente da garota e ela não agüentou a curiosidade._

_Sakura: 'Yume-sama... Por que a senhora nos parou?' A curiosidade era nítida na voz da garota, mas a face de Yume continuou séria, enquanto ela voltava seu rosto para a janela._

_Yume: 'Naquele momento, o que vocês iriam fazer... Seria algo que arrependeriam-se depois, pequena estrela...' E olhou para Sakura, ainda meio sem graça com aquilo. 'Eu fiz apenas algo para que vocês não se arrependessem de algo que _vocês_ iriam fazer...' Sakura ficou em silêncio por um instante, antes de continuar._

_Sakura: 'E como sabia que iríamos nos arrepender?' A resposta foi tão simples quanto apergunta._

_Yume: 'Porque não havia amor.'_

_**# # # - FIM DO FLASHBACK - # # #**_

Syaoran (balançando levemente Sakura pelo ombro): 'Sakura? Terra para Sakura?' A moça piscou duas vezes antes de voltar o olhar para o rapaz, movimento que novamente a fez ruborizar-se.

Syaoran a observou sem compreender e soltou um suspiro cansado, já estava se cansando daqueles acessos de vergonha dela sem motivos. Sakura voltou a olhar pela janela, ainda vermelha.

Sakura: 'O que você dizia, Syaoran?' O rapaz demorou um segundo antes de se voltar para a garota mais uma vez. E ao registrar a pergunta dela a frase "eu não entendo as mulheres" estava escrita na sua face. Mas continuou.

Syaoran: 'Perguntei o que Yume lhe contou e você pareceu entrar em transe por quase um minuto. Você anda tomando algum remédio que eu não saiba?' Perguntou desconfiado e isso só resultou num olhar irritado que Sakura lhe lançou.

Sakura (irritada): 'Oras, claro que não!' Mas diante do olhar ainda sério e atento do rapaz ela voltou a se ruborizar, virando o rosto novamente. Syaoran mais uma vez suspirou exasperado.

Syaoran (também ficando irritado): 'Vai ou não vai me contar o que aquela mulher te falou para deixá-la desse jeito?' Sakura ficou em silêncio, por vários segundos, e Syaoran já achou que ela não diria mais nada. Mas a moça suspirou audivelmente, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para falar.

Sakura: 'De tudo o que ela me falou... O que eu posso te dizer em poucas palavras é que ela acha que eu e você deveríamos começar a nos entender... Só assim iremos conseguir vencer...' Syaoran ficou quieto, olhando atentamente para o perfil da japonesa e sabendo muito bem que havia muito mais que ela não parecia que iria lhe contar.

Syaoran: 'E a respeito da luta que ela interrompeu?' Sakura olhou-o surpresa, com a face vermelha. Contudo, mais surpresa ficou ao olhá-lo e não ver nenhum sinal de embaraço no rosto do rapaz, apenas seriedade. Suspirou novamente, voltando a encarar a paisagem lá fora.

Sakura: 'Ela disse que nos interrompeu porque sabia que iríamos fazer algo que iríamos nos arrepender depois.' Concluiu ela, esperando que as perguntas parassem por aí. Contudo, ela não parecia estar com sorte.

Syaoran: 'E por que ela achou que iríamos nos arrepender?' Sakura demorou o olhar na paisagem, o pensamento de que era um tanto quanto engraçado ele fazer a mesma pergunta que ela fizera a outra mulher passando levemente por sua mente. E apenas depois de alguns segundos é que voltou o olhar levemente melancólico para o rapaz.

Sakura: 'Por que não havia amor.'

Syaoran simplesmente não soube o que responder.

# # # -

Syaoran observara o estado de transe da garota com certa curiosidade. O que será que aquela mulher tinha dito para deixar a japonesa naquele estado? Era uma pergunta que ele só conseguiria achar a resposta depois de muita insistência.

Ah, pois se Sakura achava que iria conseguir manter aquela conversa fora do conhecimento dele, ela esta muito, demais, totalmente enganada. Ela era teimosa, mas ele também e não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse o que ocorrera durante a "tão misteriosa" conversa.

O chinês havia esperado vários segundos até perceber que meio minuto se passara e Sakura ainda estava perdida em pensamentos. Fechara um pouco a expressão, pronto para fazê-la "acordar" de uma forma a deixá-la bastante irritada, assim como ele estava naquele momento com aquele transe dela.

Contudo, antes que pudesse ao menos pensar em uma boa idéia, o jovem se viu estático... Quando percebeu mais uma vez que estava encarando tão atentamente o rosto da garota. Ela estava de perfil durante o "transe", mas a visão não fora menos prazerosa.

O quê!

O pensamento pareceu ter "socado" o rapaz quando o teve e ele piscou várias vezes, antes de voltar a olhá-la. Malditas japonesas se todas fossem... Fossem um décimo parecidas com a que estava diante dele...

Os lábios eram bem desenhados e rosados, macios e doces, como ele já pudera provar duas vezes e ansiava por fazê-lo novamente... Faces levemente coradas e aquele nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, que tanto dava um ar infantil a ela. Pele alva, mas cheia de vida, pele delicada que ele já havia tocado uma ou duas vezes, sempre desejando repetir o ato mais uma vez... Aqueles cabelos lisos e longos, de um castanho claro tão distinto que parecia folhas de outono e ao mesmo tempo tão sedosos que correram livremente por seus dedos quando os tocou...

Ele se vira preso em seu próprio transe enquanto finalmente contemplava a parte mais distinta daquela garota. Aquelas duas orbes da cor de esmeraldas, brilhantes como a própria jóia em si, dois belos e grandes olhos que sempre o faziam se perder, como se ele estivesse num oceano verde, sem ninguém por perto para resgatá-lo e ainda assim não querendo que houvesse ninguém lá para fazê-lo...

"Eu poderia observar ela sem me cansar por várias e várias horas..." Pensou por fim...

Mas Syaoran se viu se batendo mentalmente de novo. Quase um minuto e ela naquele estado de latência. Ele tinha que saber o que ocorrera naquele quarto e nada adiantaria se ele só ficasse olhando para ela.

Então ele balançou-a pelo ombro, fazendo-a "acordar". Ele estava meio irritado no "recomeço" da conversa, enquanto ela se ruborizava vez ou outra.

Quando perguntara sobre a conversa que tivera com Yume, ela simplesmente deu uma resposta evasiva, dizendo que aquela mulher dissera que "precisavam se entender e lutar juntos para vencer". Oras... Syaoran não era tão idiota para não saber que havia mais do que isso e ele sabia exatamente o que perguntar para pegar a garota de guarda baixa.

"_E a respeito da luta que ela interrompeu?"_

Fora o que ele perguntara e quase que sua fachada séria caiu quando a viu ficar surpresa, o costume de sorrir de lado quando conseguia o que queria quase falando mais alto, quase...

Entretanto, a resposta dela também o deixou levemente intrigado. Oras, como aquela maldita mulher se intrometia nos "assuntos dos outros" apenas por que _achava_ que iriam se arrepender depois. Viu na figura tensa de Sakura que ela não queria continuar aquela conversa, mas ele não iria parar ali. E transformou em palavras a pergunta em sua mente.

Syaoran: 'E por que ela achou que iríamos nos arrepender?' Sakura demorou o olhar na paisagem, e dessa vez Syaoran realmente achou que ela não iria responder. Entretanto, após alguns segundos, a garota voltou o olhar para o rapaz, olhar que levemente o deixou surpreso, pois não era difícil distinguir a leve, mas ainda assim incomum, melancolia nos olhos da japonesa.

Sakura: 'Porque não havia amor.'

Syaoran simplesmente não soube o que responder.

# # # -

Sim... Realmente o jovem chinês não soube responder ou dizer qualquer coisa diante do que a garota acabava de lhe dizer, enquanto voltava seu olhar novamente para a paisagem, parecendo não mais querer olhá-lo...

"_Porque não havia amor..."_

Syaoran não pôde deixar de sentir um leve incômodo ao ouvir a frase... E mesmo assim, ele sabia que não podia negar a veracidade dela.

Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que ele e Sakura lutaram pela primeira vez naquele lugar e acabaram numa situação totalmente diferente da prevista por ele inicialmente. Lembrava-se que tentara evitar o impulso, mas simplesmente lhe fora impossível... Não entendera e durante muito tempo não entendeu que efeito era esse que a garota tinha sobre ele que sempre parecia atraí-lo.

Fora uma incógnita durante muito tempo, entretanto, ele acabou por começar a descobrir a resposta.

Qualquer mulher bonita como Sakura chamava a atenção da grande maioria dos homens, mas isso não era suficiente para deixá-lo no estado que sempre ficava quando estava próximo dela.

Sakura tinha um poder de atração sobre ele incomum e por mais que ele já estivesse entendo o porquê, isso não queria dizer que ele tivesse aceitado totalmente...

E agora que Sakura lhe repetia o que aquela tal Yume dissera a respeito daquela luta, ele começava a compreender o quão certa a mulher estava e que realmente ele iria se arrepender se tivesse continuado aquilo já que só estava sentindo-se atraído, pura atração... Sem contar quão mal ele ficaria se magoasse a japonesa a sua frente de qualquer maneira, ainda mais de uma maneira tão séria como aquela.

Mas não era apenas isso que a frase de Yume o fizera compreender...

Fizera-o finalmente abrir os olhos para o que realmente estava ocorrendo. Sim... Ele já pensava nisso há muito tempo, mas sempre havia aquela parte dele que o fazia negar-se a aceitar.

Por um segundo Syaoran abaixou a guarda, enquanto voltava seu olhar para o perfil da jovem, o guerreiro dando lugar ao homem e o incômodo que antes lhe causava quando pensava nesse assunto não mais estava lá. Não sabia o motivo, realmente não sabia, só podia supor que toda essa sensação devia-se à proximidade, à calmaria, ao conforto e paz que agora parecia finalmente existir entre ele e Sakura...

O guerreiro e o homem eram a mesma pessoa, e por mais que a parte racional antes lhe dissesse o quão errado podia ser sentir o que ele sabia estar sentindo... Ainda assim... Ainda assim ele podia sentir que o guerreiro perdia a batalha ao perceber que diante de si também estava uma guerreira de mesmo valor e poder que ele...

Quanto ao homem... Este parecia finalmente compreender, ou melhor, aceitar que não era apenas desejo que o atraía àquela jovem... Era mais que isso... Muito mais...

E Syaoran se dava conta, talvez pela primeira vez, que não poderia vencer esta batalha que travara contra si mesmo. Não adiantava negar... Não só por ter entendido, não só por ele ver um "acordo de paz" entre sua parte sentimental e racional se estabelecendo... E sim porque ele soube que já havia perdido qualquer vontade de lutar contra o que estava sentindo, momentos antes, enquanto a observava. Ao perceber que se deixara se perder naquele oceano verde que eram os olhos de Sakura... Sem querer voltar mais...

E... No final... Apenas uma pergunta lhe sobrava... Por que ele resistira tanto?

'...'

Em um momento contemplação, no outro o jovem chinês finalmente se via lembrando-se da resposta para esta pergunta. Syaoran piscou duas ou três vezes, parecendo querer acordar de um sono que na verdade nunca havia ocorrido.

Assim que o fez, viu que Sakura ainda olhava através da janela, um olhar melancólico e uma expressão que o levava a crer que ela também estava presa a seus próprios pensamentos... Voltou seus olhos para a paisagem novamente, se prendendo em seus pensamentos de novo, os dois jovens mudos em seus próprios mundos...

Por que ele resistira tanto? A resposta agora era tão óbvia quanto sempre lhe pareceu aqueles meses todos. Meses que ele passara em outro país, longe de sua família, em busca de uma pessoa que iria ajudá-lo a combater algo que estava além da compreensão e dos poderes do jovem Li Xiao Lang que ele fora antes de chegar à casa dos Kinomoto.

Por que ele resistira tanto? Por que ele tinha um dever a cumprir e ele sabia disso... Ele tinha um dever a cumprir como filho e como guerreiro. E fora o guerreiro nele que o fizera resistir por tanto tempo, pois um guerreiro jamais pode buscar por mais fraquezas, mas sim superar qualquer que já tenha.

E Sakura sempre lhe pareceu uma fraqueza. No começo por motivos óbvios, ela estava paralítica e ainda sofria com o trauma da morte do pai. Depois, quando finalmente descobriu a real "identidade" dela e que ela conseguira voltar a andar, seu preconceito, inaceitável aos seus olhos agora, impedia-o de enxergar a real força, poder e determinação de uma jovem aparentemente tão frágil.

Mas agora ele não tinha mais desculpas, por mais que ainda tivesse seus deveres a cumprir. Não tinha como negar o que sentia agora. O guerreiro nele não tinha mais argumentos para lutar contra aquilo, não quando Sakura não era mais uma fraqueza aos seus olhos e sim uma grande e poderosa aliada.

No final das contas... Ele finalmente compreendia que não podia lutar contra o que estava sentindo... Não mais havia desculpas, razões, motivos, ou qualquer fato do gênero... No final... Ele mesmo era quem estava defendendo seus sentimentos por ela... Sem intervenção ou opinião de ninguém... Simplesmente ele...

Era ele... No final... Quem não mais queria negar...

Syaoran suspirou profundamente, enquanto fechava os olhos por um momento, talvez buscando forças para o que tinha que fazer... Já era hora de conversar com Sakura sobre tudo o que ainda precisavam conversar, seja sobre eles, seja sobre qualquer barreira em forma de "dúvidas" que existia entre eles. Era hora dele parar de evitar e sim aceitar o que ele já sabia que existia nele... Em relação a ela...

A frase de Yume fora apenas o estopim. Apenas o "soco" na cabeça que ele sempre precisava quando estava perdido em seus dilemas.

"_Pois não havia amor"_.

Sim... Não havia amor... O verbo exato: "_havia_". Mas, e agora?

Era hora dele esclarecer suas dúvidas, era hora dele finalmente deixar para trás um obstáculo sem mais fundamentos e... Se Sakura não pudesse ou não sentia o mesmo...

Syaoran fechou os olhos, um leve tremor correndo por sua espinha... Se assim fosse... De duas, uma... Ou ele seguiria adiante, ou ele lutaria pelo o que queria.

Abriu os olhos, enquanto sorria de lado por um segundo, antes de tomar seu fôlego final para o que estava prestes a fazer... Voltou-se lentamente para Sakura, passando a observá-la mais uma vez. Pôde sentir o vacilo da garota, que após pouco tempo abaixava a cabeça agora e dava um longo suspiro.

Continuou olhando-a por um segundo, enquanto a viu voltando-se para ele também, observando-o atentamente, seus olhos presos nos dela. E pôde ver que ela também procurava por respostas, não havia dúvidas, aqueles belos olhos verdes abrindo as portas que ele jamais achou que iriam se abrir para ele. As portas para a alma e coração de Kinomoto Sakura...

Prendeu a respiração por um segundo, antes que novamente o sorriso de lado de segundos antes retornasse ao seu rosto, assim como seus pensamentos anteriores. "Ou ele seguiria adiante, ou ele lutaria pelo o que queria."

Entretanto, ao olhar, pela primeira vez com toda permissão, para a alma daquela japonesa, não havia mais "ou, ou". Havia apenas uma opção que ele aceitaria seguir...

Afinal de contas... Li Xiao Lang nunca fora alguém que não luta pelo que quer... Ah, isso ele jamais seria...

# # # -

"_Por que não havia amor."_

Fora a última coisa que ela dissera antes de observar a expressão "sem expressão" de Syaoran. Fora a última coisa que ela dissera e ele não mais fez perguntas.

Sakura suspirou fundo, sem saber exatamente o que ela esperava que ele fizesse quando dissesse aquilo... No começo apenas estava envergonhada por Yume ter visto o que eles quase fizeram, sem contar que ela também sabia que ali não havia nada mais que desejo...

Mas agora... Agora Sakura sentia-se levemente melancólica ao lembrar-se mais uma vez do que Yume dissera e ela repetira para Syaoran, o qual não disse nada.

Sakura voltou-se para a janela, sem olhar uma segunda vez para Syaoran, sem ter sequer coragem para fazê-lo. O que ela esperava dele, afinal? Não era como se ele fosse dizer "Era óbvio que havia amor!" Isso estava totalmente fora de questão.

Não somente porque ela sabia que ele jamais diria algo do tipo para ela, como, e principalmente, porque ela sabia que o que Yume dissera era verdade. Não houvera amora, nem por parte dele, nem por parte dela.

Afinal de contas, não fora justamente a lembrança do que Yume dissera que a impedira de responder ao convite que Syaoran lhe oferecera momentos antes depois daquela "perseguição"? Não fora por isso que ela evitara beijá-lo?

Por que não havia amor?

Sakura não mais via o jardim a sua frente e muito menos notou se Syaoran ainda a olhava ou não. Tudo o que lhe vinha a cabeça era o que Yume dissera e o quanto ela estivera certa.

Entretanto...

Entretanto, por mais que ela estivera certa... Ela tinha se referido ao passado... E Sakura sabia que as coisas tinham mudado. Tinham mudado, não tinham? Não podia usar mais exatamente aquela frase agora, podia?

Mudado... Mas mudado quanto? E para pior ou para melhor?

Suspirou exasperada...

Não era de hoje que Sakura sabia existir mais do que atração entre ela e Syaoran. Mas, ainda assim, quanto mais existia entre os dois, se não atração? Quanto mais ele sentia por ela... Quanto mais _ela_ sentia por ele?

Abaixou levemente a cabeça, ainda dando a impressão de observar o jardim. Estava confusa novamente, e dessa vez era ela mesma quem a estava confundindo. Tinha que admitir para si mesma, ao menos, por quê não o beijara agora há pouco... Não o beijara porque estava confusa, com dúvidas... Sem saber o que, afinal de contas, estava acontecendo, o que estava sentindo.

Totalmente confusa...

Será que toda essa história de batalhas, pessoas que retornam a vida, deuses do Poder, crianças abençoadas pelos deuses... Será que tudo isso estava sendo mais do que sua mente podia agüentar, tudo de uma vez?

Será que ela era tão fraca em relação as suas emoções como Yume havia dito? Será que sua mente era tão frágil que ela não conseguia compreender a si mesma e aos seus sentimentos?

Sentiu uma ardência nos olhos, sabendo que poderia sentir suas lágrimas a qualquer momento. Tudo aquilo era angustiante demais, severo demais para alguém como ela que sempre teve uma vida tão pacífica. Mesmo com a diferença que as Cartas lhe dava em relação às outras garotas de sua idade, seja na infância, seja na adolescência, ainda assim ela tivera uma vida boa, saudável, relativamente comum, com a presença das pessoas que ela amava quase sempre por perto.

E mesmo que não fosse assim, ainda era normal. Ainda outras pessoas passavam pela perda de alguém como ela tivera que passar, por duas vezes, primeiro a mãe, depois o pai... Entretanto, a batalha cuja ela estava sendo imposta agora era um pouco mais, ou melhor, muito mais do que ela esperara ter que enfrentar um dia quando aceitou ir para as montanhas treinar, totalmente excitada com a idéia de que poderia dominar melhor as artes marciais e a magia, coisas que nunca imaginara quando pequena...

Sakura não nascera uma guerreira, nem uma feiticeira (por mais que a segunda já fizesse parte dela, sendo apenas libertada quando o Livro de Clow fora aberto também). Contudo, ela aprendera o que é ser maga, aprendera a ser guerreira, aprendera e aceitara. Não era realmente algo a se chamar incomum.

Nem sempre nascemos com um objetivo na vida e seguimos ele até o fim. Pessoas mudam, pessoas melhoram e outra pioram, sonhos mudam, personalidades as vezes mudam... Mas saber que ela poderia proteger sua família, proteger seus amigos e a quem ela amava porque tinha um dom e desenvolvera outro, fizera-a aceitar de pouco em pouco e, até mesmo, a gostar do que ela era agora.

Mas... Talvez Yume estivesse certa e ela tivesse a mente fraca demais para suportar tudo aquilo. E voltando ao início de toda sua reflexão, talvez fosse essa confusão que sua mente fraca estava provocando que a impedia de entender por que se sentia melancólica ao lembrar das palavras de Yume.

"Amor" 

Era isso o que ela esperava de Syaoran durante todo esse tempo? Era isso o que ela queria? Mais que isso... Era isso o que _ela_ sentia?

Era isso o que não existira naquela primeira luta entre eles e que agora começava a surgir, a crescer? Suspirou exasperada, mas baixo e discretamente para que o rapaz ao seu lado não pudesse ouvir.

Piscou duas vezes ao perceber que Syaoran ainda estava ali, ao seu lado e pelo silêncio que transcorrera até agora, provavelmente preso nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Será que ele estava pensando o mesmo que ela? Será que ele estava pensando nela?

Sentiu seu corpo tenso ao sentir, mais do que ver, que o rapaz tinha se voltado totalmente para ela. Não se voltou para ele, apenas olhou-o com o canto dos olhos por um segundo, desviando imediatamente, com um leve tremor, ao perceber a intensidade do olhar que ele direcionava para ela.

O que ele pretendia? O que ele iria dizer? O que ele iria fazer?

As dúvidas de todos os tipos corriam pela mente de Sakura. Contudo, a garota sentiu lá no fundo que talvez estivesse preocupada demais com as perguntas, invés de tentar achar as respostas.

Syaoran tinha as respostas... Pelo menos as que seu coração tanto ansiavam saber...

Talvez fosse essa a hora deles terminarem definitivamente com as dúvidas. Talvez o amanhã não fosse tão fácil e as dúvidas nunca mais poderiam ser solucionadas...

Sakura abaixou a cabeça novamente, por um segundo, enquanto deu um suspiro longo. Não mais tardando o encontro, Sakura levantou a cabeça, voltando-se para o rapaz ao seu lado. Encontrando, mesmo que surpresa, o olhar profundo e não mais tão duro daquele chinês que indiscutivelmente já era parte de sua vida, mesmo que ainda não tivesse descoberto ou entendido qual o tamanho da importância dele nela...

Encontrando naquele olhar escuro e penetrante a alma que por tanto tempo se escondia dela... Sentindo, no seu próprio olhar, que aqueles olhos escuros também estavam a ler a _sua_ alma.

Sentiu seu coração dar uma batida mais forte, enquanto certa realização lhe ocorria.

Viu o sorriso de lado tão característico do rapaz surgir nos lábios dele. Contudo, ela sabia que _esse_ sorriso não era o mesmo dos anteriores. Diziam tanto quanto a alma dele. As respostas já sendo ditas sem que palavras fossem proferidas.

Viu-o se aproximar um pouco mais, não muito, nem pouco, mas suficiente para que pudessem sentir a aura mágica quase quente um do outro.

# # # -

Os dois jovens se olhavam atentamente, enquanto um conforto novo percorria seus corpos pela mera proximidade. Após vários minutos que se passaram sem que os dois percebessem, enquanto pensavam em suas próprias dúvidas e certezas, eles finalmente tinham voltado-se um para o outro. Parecendo querer, pela primeira vez, acabar de uma vez com aquelas dúvidas de uma maneira que antes eles se negavam a aceitar.

Olharam-se por vários segundos, segundos quase sem fim, em silêncio completo, silêncio finalmente parecendo querer quebrar... Já era tempo daquelas duas almas conturbadas e confusas chegarem a um acordo.

'...'

Syaoran (com um leve sorriso): 'Acho que precisamos conversar sobre isso.'

Sakura (sem entender direito): 'Sobre o quê?'

Syaoran (seu sorriso refletindo-se em seus olhos): 'Sobre o que Yume te falou...' Sakura sentiu como se seu coração tivesse despencado.

Sakura (desviando levemente o olhar): 'Ah...' Foi tudo o que disse para mostrar que entendera. Será que estivera errada? Será que a frase de Yume ainda tinha o mesmo sentido agora...?

Sakura sentiu seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente ao sentir o toque surpreendentemente leve e carinhoso de Syaoran, dois dedos que tocaram o queixo da jovem, fazendo-a voltar o olhar para ele. E Sakura sentiu sua respiração suspensa e seu coração quase parar quando viu o que os olhos de Syaoran refletiam.

'...'

Syaoran voltou o rosto da jovem para ele, pronto para falar algo, para quebrar o leve gelo que surgira entre eles. Contudo, se viu impossibilitado ao mergulhar novamente nos olhos esmeraldas daquela mulher...

Não falou... Não havia palavras... Não havia algo que conseguisse dizer, nem sabia se havia palavras a se dizer...

Simplesmente seguiu, com totalidade, pela primeira vez em sua vida, seu coração...

'...'

Sakura nada falou, nada fez, enquanto viu o rosto do rapaz se aproximar dela, olhos âmbares sendo escondidos por pálpebras que se fechavam... Ela nada falou e nada fez... Pelo menos nada além do que seu próprio coração lhe pedia...

Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente, enquanto o rosto masculino encontrou definitivamente o seu...

'...'

Lábios quentes e macios encontrando lábios doces e delicados novamente, mas pela primeira vez sem dúvidas... Dúvidas solucionadas sem palavras...

Duas almas que finalmente pareciam ter encontrado as respostas...

Encontrado-as...

Uma... Na outra...

# # # -

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

08/03/2005

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Ah! Acho que estou perdendo o jeito para cenas de romance T – T Ufa... Eu realmente empaquei pra escrever os pensamentos da Sakura e do Syaoran. Imagina só para a cena final! Foi um pesadelo... Espero (com toda _esperança_ que uma _aspirante_ a escritora como eu pode _esperar_ hihihi :P) que tenha valido a pena. Tomara que tenham gostado, realmente não é fácil mergulhar na alma de dois seres apaixonados tão complexos (pelo menos aos meus olhos). Mas eu não posso reclamar, né... Eu moldei eles assim :P E dessa vez ninguém pode reclamar que eu deixei suspense no ar! Eu fui até o fim, hein! (Hehehe... Em termos... Até o _fim_... Hehehe... _"Inner Mariana: Mariana! Qr ficar de boca fechada_!" :X "_Mariana: _Ok Ok, fiquei quieta u.u") :P

Agradecimentos: Puts! Por UM não é dia de comemoração dos 150 reviews :P Hehehe, mas estou extremamente feliz com todos os comentários que recebi! Adorei todos, todos, meeesmo. Alguns então... Me fizeram dar pulinhos e outros até me fizeram cair na gargalhada. Realmente, o capítulo anterior foi um "tantinho" de volta da "comédia" que eu tinha deixado um pouco de lado, hehehe. Perdoem-me não deixar um agradecimento para cada um, mas resolvi fazer isso de "tantos em tantos" capítulos, é mais fácil e prático e com a minha atual falta de tempo é o único jeito. Contudo, muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada! Não sabem como me deixam animada com seus reviews (gente, parem com: "de repente vc nem lê pq ta muito grande o review" q isso! Eu amo de paixão os reviews grandes :P _Principalmente_ os grandes, hehehehe) e e-mails! (E não fiquem com vergonha ou qualquer coisa do gênero em me mandar e-mail, adoro e-mail! E respondo todos sempre que posso :)) Arigatou minna-san! Ja ne!

Agradecimento especial para a Yoru-chan :) Arigatou Gosaimasu! Muito obrigada por ler e me ajudar a resolver alguns "dilemas" tão cruciais para os próximos capítulos e desculpas por não ter postado semana passada igual eu falei que iria, não deu mesmo:( Mas... se precisar de mim, é só chamar, bl? Posso não estar sempre disponível no msn (falta de pc u.u) mas sempre existe e-mail hehehe. :)


	22. À sombra da verdade

Oi... Hehehe... Bem... Er... Tô atrasada, né? Hehehe (gota). Cof cof... Er... OK. Desculpem-me people, pelo enorme, gigantesco atraso, tenho muitos motivos para isso ter acontecido, o principal é que eu estava sem computador e daí não dava para mim escrever em tempo, né. Bom, eu tenho uma boa notícia, agora eu voltei pra casa definitivamente (ao menos até em Agosto, hehehe), então, acho que não vou mais me atrasar como antes. Espero que este capítulo compense a espera de vocês, não falta muito para mim acabar, então, aproveitem enquanto ainda há capítulos. Divirtam-se!

# # # -

Capítulo22: À sombra da verdade

# # # -

Os gritos de uma mulher preenchiam o ambiente, enquanto a escuridão de janelas cobertas por grossas e ricas cortinas escuras complementavam o cenário pesado.

Ela se viu ajoelhada, também sendo uma ouvinte daqueles gritos angustiantes, enquanto suas mãos pareciam trabalhar sozinhas limpando e molhando um pano já bastante vermelho.

Arregalou levemente os olhos ao finalmente tomar consciência do que estava ocorrendo ali. Voltou seu olhar para a cama próxima a si e seu rosto já pálido perdeu toda e qualquer coloração. A jovem mulher que a espectadora via deitada e se contorcendo dolorosamente na cama tentava conter o grito que lhe subia à garganta devido às dores do...

Os olhos que assistiam a cena rapidamente mudaram de ponto e agora ela observava ao fim da cama duas mulheres. Um era uma ama, a qual se retirava do quarto a pedido da outra para buscar mais água.

A espectadora voltou-se para a mulher que não se retirara do quarto e percebia agora que esta fazia o mesmo que ela mesma estivera fazendo segundos antes. Com exceção de que o pano agora estava mais vermelho que antes.

Num segundo ela fazia parte do que estava ocorrendo ali, e agora apenas era uma mera espectadora, tudo em um flash de visão. Os gritos pareceram mais abafados aos seus ouvidos e a imagem mais ofuscada.

Olhou mais uma vez para a jovem deitada, longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, cujos ela sabia terem sido iguais aos do pai da moça. Sim, ela conhecia aquela garota naquela cama... Como conhecia...

Voltou-se para a mulher que limpava a jovem na cama agora, cabelos brancos da idade, pele pálida como sempre, olhos... Vermelhos como os seus... Era ela mesma aquela velha mulher que se encontrava ao lado da jovem agonizante... Assim como fora àquela noite... Naquela mesma situação...

Os pensamentos da espectadora foram cortados subitamente pelo estridente e vivo choro... Choro que calava os gritos da jovem mulher deitada... Choro de uma criança recém-nascida.

A espectadora tentou se mover, conseguiu levantar-se, mas apesar deste pequeno êxito, ninguém parecia vê-la. Era apenas um espírito longínquo, que apenas vê, que apenas escuta, para aqueles que se encontravam tão ocupados naquele quarto.

O choro do bebê foi diminuindo, enquanto a espectadora via sua versão mais velha enxugar delicada e cuidadosamente o pequeno ser vivo, em seguida enrolando-o em uma riquíssima manta.

Aquela que assistia a cena fechou seus olhos por um segundo, preparando-se para presenciar novamente o que já havia acontecido uma vez.

Houve silêncio e em seu estado de observadora distinguiu a voz cansada, porém doce, da mulher deitada naquele aposento. Palavras tão vivas para aquela que ouvia, mas que agora pareciam tão distantes e fatiadas em minúsculos pedaços pelo tempo...

"Meu sangue... (sons indistintos) por meu filho... (sons indistintos) até... (sons indistintos) outro poder... (sons indistintos) surgir."

A mensagem em forma de feitiço parecia tão longínqua que ela mal a identificava. No entanto, seu significado estava tão impregnado em sua cansada e desgastada alma que meros murmúrios já lhe clareava totalmente a mente, como se visse escrito na frente de seus olhos cada letra, cada palavra daquela complicada magia proferida.

Ela sabia o que iria acontecer...

A espectadora abriu levemente seus olhos, não encarando nem a cama, nem a velha senhora ao lado desta e que ela sabia estar cheia de confusão e profunda dor com o que também ouvia. Assim como ela, a senhora não entendia o que ouvia... Não na primeira vez que as palavras lhe soaram na mente...

Seus olhos que a tudo presenciava recaíram na esquecida toalha, agora totalmente vermelha, que pendia de uma bacia douradão no chão. Da toalha pingava algumas gotas do líquido viscoso misturado à água, agora já fria.

Olhou para o chão, para onde as gotas carmim se dirigiam, formando uma pequena poça de um vermelho bastante escuro ao chão.

Observou com atenção o líquido que representava vida, vida não mais existente... E na imagem viscosa ao chão ela pôde imaginar, se não ver, outra cena ocorrendo. Por entre as várias gotas de sangue e água que formavam aquela poça, ela viu o que só sua mente raramente ousava sequer imaginar.

Sua visão pareceu penetrar fundo naquele líquido e agora ela via com quase clareza a cena pintada de vermelho, como se visse tudo ao vivo...

Um corpo masculino... Um corpo masculino que se movia com rapidez e brutalidade sobre um frágil corpo feminino... Corpo feminino que continha na garganta a necessidade louca de gritar, implorar por uma ajuda que jamais viria.

Apenas os gemidos do homem eram ouvidos e, subitamente, o mundo daquela que dolorosamente àquilo assistia pareceu ruir...

Seu mundo ruiu quando os olhos daquela jovem já sem esperanças presa por entre as várias garras daquele homem abriram-se repentinamente. Olhos que olharam diretamente para a mulher que presenciava a cena... Para a espectadora... Para ela... Que antes não era vista por ninguém... Mas agora... Agora era vista por olhos cheio de sofrimento, cheios de agonia, quase que acusando-a... Acusando-a por não ser capaz de evitar o que ela presenciava agora...

O brilho agonizante dos olhos daquela jovem perfurou fundo na alma daquela que observava... E o castanho profundo desses mesmos olhos jovens e angustiados se distinguiam, destacavam-se escrutinantes naquele mar vermelho como morte.

A cena rapidamente pareceu se distanciar daquela que a observava. Ou melhor, eram os olhos vermelhos de quem observava que voltavam como flash a recuperar o foco.

A última cena que a espectadora viu – assim que seus olhos recuperaram foco, desviando-se rapidamente daquela poça de sangue ao chão – foi a de uma mão gélida que escorregava neste instante daquela gigantesca cama... Pendendo pálida...

Totalmente sem vida.

Pálpebras se abriram subitamente e olhos vermelhos, que descansavam pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, despertaram, totalmente embaçados de sentimentos... E no mesmo instante que assim faziam uma única gota transparente escorreu rapidamente pelo rosto pálido e temporariamente vivo de Yume.

# # # -

O silêncio reinava naquele quarto. O ar de tranqüilidade ali era respirado, a temperatura primaveril denotava paz. As cores claras ali presentes pareciam vivas, a _vida_ em si ali era palpável.

Um farfalho de lençol se fez ouvir sob dois corpos que ali se encontravam. Uma moça de formas delicadas encostava-se confortavelmente no peito do rapaz recostado na cama, o braço dele descansando em torno da cintura esbelta da garota.

Estavam silenciosos há algum tempo. Depois das trocas de alguns carinhos, ao lado da janela do quarto, os dois haviam se dirigido à cama para melhor conversarem e descansarem um pouco durante e após toda a conversa que dividiram, um nos braços do outro.

Haviam conversado sobre a primeira vez que se encontraram e aquele difícil treino ao qual tiveram que se submeter. Revelaram um ao outro o que fora suas vidas nos anos seguintes em que não se viram e muito havia sido esclarecido.

Além disso, sentiam-se à vontade o suficiente para conversarem um pouco sobre suas infâncias e a presença de magia nelas e, por fim, o que esconderam um do outro ou simplesmente não fora dito quando se encontraram pela segunda vez e o tempo seguinte em que passaram juntos.

Ainda havia muito que não fora dito, mas não mais sentiam aquela angústia por respostas, Haviam dividido um com o outro muito do que jamais disseram para outro alguém. E, assim sendo, não ansiavam com desespero por mais além do que já sabiam, o que um oferecia de bom grado ao outro.

Se fosse possível ou necessário, como tempo compartilhariam mais de suas vidas entre si, não era preciso palavras para sentirem essa verdade um no outro. O estado íntimo, de puro contentamento em que estavam, era prova disso.

Sakura (mexendo-se levemente): 'Há tempos que não me sinto tão bem...'

Syaoran (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Eu imaginava, mas não sabia que eu era tão bom assim.'

Sakura (levantando o dorso e dando um soco no ombro dele): 'Ei!' Syaoran riu levemente antes de responder.

Syaoran (ainda rindo um pouco): 'Desculpe-me, força do hábito.'

Sakura (voltando a se recostar nele): 'Pretensioso e convencido. Como se tivéssemos feito algo de mais.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Podemos consertar isso.' Vendo que Sakura iria repetir o que fizera segundos antes, Syaoran apertou um pouco mais a cintura feminina, como que para impedi-la. 'OK, OK, já parei.' Sakura relaxou novamente e um leve silêncio surgiu antes dela voltar a falar.

Sakura: 'Quando disse que me sentia bem, me referia a um estado de espírito.'

Syaoran (sorrindo calmamente): 'Eu sei... também estou me sentindo assim.' Suspirou levemente antes de beijar o topo da cabeça de Sakura. Sorriu entre os cabelos dela e continuou. 'É só que eu te acho linda quando irritada...'

Sakura (sorrindo de lado): 'Hm... Está dizendo que eu sou feia quando não irritada, é?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, essa é uma das frases mais clichês do mundo!'

Sakura (voltando o olhar para ele, rindo): 'Hah! A sua não foi muito melhor.'

Syaoran (rindo também): 'OK, eu admito a derrota.' E beijou o rosto de Sakura, deixando-a rubra. Syaoran percebeu o rubor da garota e fez cara de confuso, realmente não compreendendo. A jovem sorriu sem graça, coçando levemente a nuca.

Sakura (sem graça): 'Desculpe-me, não estou acostumada com este tipo de... Hm... "Relação".'

Syaoran (sorrindo compreensivo): 'Entendo... Bom, não é como se eu tivesse muita experiência também... Não com uma prima como Meylin.' Sakura riu baixinho, mas foi surpreendida quando Syaoran a apertou mais em seus braços, levando seu rosto até o pescoço dela, inspirando o doce perfume feminino. Syaoran voltou a falar, um sussurro contra a pele delicada. 'Mas não gostaria de estar com ninguém mais nesse momento.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu também não...' E aconchegou-se melhor entre os braços fortes do chinês.

Ficaram aproveitando a presença um do outro por algum tempo e apenas o vento que entrava pela janela cortava o silêncio confortante que novamente começava a surgir. Entretanto, foi Sakura novamente quem o interrompeu.

Sakura (em tom levemente triste): 'Queria que pudéssemos aproveitar esse tipo de momento por mais tempo...' Syaoran suspirou fundo, entendo o que a garota em seus braços queria dizer. Afinal de contas, o mesmo tipo de pensamento estava lhe ocorrendo.

Syaoran (em tom de remorso): 'Eu sinto muito, Sakura.' Pega de surpresa, a jovem mais uma vez voltou seu olhar para o rosto do rapaz, sem entender o que ele queria dizer e tentando buscar a resposta nos olhos deste.

Entretanto, Syaoran não ousou voltar-se para o olhar inquisidor da jovem, sua face resplandecia uma certa sensação de culpa não confessada. O rapaz abaixou o rosto por um segundo, antes de finalmente conseguir voltar-se para Sakura.

Syaoran (com culpa escrita em seus olhos): 'Sinto muito por ter te colocado nesse perigo... Afinal, é um problema do meu clã, problema que eu deveria saber resolver sozinho.'

Sakura sentiu seu peito contrair-se diante das palavras do rapaz, compreendendo o que o deixara daquele jeito, por mais que não concordasse com elas. A japonesa voltou-se totalmente para aquele ao seu lado, abraçando-o como para assegurar algo em que ele não parecia acreditar...

Sakura confiava em Syaoran... E sabia que o que sentia por ele era suficientemente forte para arriscar muito mais do que ele podia imaginar... Não precisava de alguém para entrar na sua frente para protegê-la de todo mal... Precisava de alguém para estar ao seu lado, para ampará-la e a quem ela pudesse amparar também na hora de enfrentar seus medos e os perigos que surgiam e surgiriam na sua vida.

E ela queria mais do que nunca que ele entendesse isso...

Sakura (contra o pescoço de Syaoran, enquanto o abraçava): 'Por favor, Syaoran... Não diga mais isso. Eu sei que você teria resolvido tudo sozinho, se pudesse. Mas há certas coisas que não se pode solucionar sem ajuda...'

Levantou a cabeça calmamente para olhar o rapaz nos olhos, talvez para demonstrar da melhor maneira possível o quanto o que dizia era verdade para ela e o que significava. Ela estaria com ele, não importa o quão difícil a situação se mostrasse ser. Só esperava que o rapaz a compreendesse e a aceitasse como ajuda, mesmo que ela não fosse mais um homem aos olhos do rapaz como fora há alguns anos...

Sakura (respirando um pouco mais fundo antes de continuar): 'Alegra-me saber que você tinha tanta confiança em mim para ajudá-lo, mesmo que ainda eu fosse Yukito ao seus olhos.' Concluiu com um sorriso sem graça.

Syaoran (colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto de Sakura, para que ela não desviasse o rosto): 'Eu _ainda_ confio em você, Sakura. Não importa se você não é a mesma pessoa, ao menos fisicamente, que eu conheci nas montanhas.' Sakura olhou-o longamente, procurando a verdade nas palavras dele e, assim, finalmente sorrindo um pouco, mesmo que incerta.

Syaoran observou a reação da garota e facilmente podia dizer que ela ainda não estava convencida da veracidade das palavras dele. Apesar de toda confiança que pareciam agora ter um no outro, o rapaz sabia que não poderia culpá-la por estar tão insegura. Afinal de contas, fora com medo da reação dele que ela mentira. E agora ele sabia o quão certa ela estava, e o quão infantil fora seus motivos para ficar com raiva ao saber da mentira dela.

Se tivesse aceitado desde o começo, se tivesse demonstrado que não havia diferença para ele se ela era ou não um homem, que ela continuaria sendo uma preciosa amiga para ele, como agora ele entendia, talvez ela não tivesse escondido a verdade dele. Sabia que precisava acabar com as dúvidas dela, mas... Como mostrar para ela que não se importava se ela era ou não um homem se... Se _realmente_ se importava?

Um pensamento surgiu nos lábios do rapaz... E ele sabia como fazê-la entender...

Syaoran (suprimindo o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.): 'Eu _ainda_ confio em você, Sakura. Mas...' Diante da "cláusula", Sakura sentiu-se um tanto quanto apreensiva, entretanto não se pronunciou. O rapaz ainda segurava aquele sorriso e ele continuou, parecendo estar um tanto quanto sério e grave enquanto falava. 'Mas admito que é mentira quando digo que não importa você não ser a mesma pessoa, porque realmente importa.'

Mais do que nunca Syaoran teve que se segurar para não sorrir ou fazer alguma outra besteira diante do olhar de Sakura. Oras... Ele não podia evitar achá-la adorável mesmo com aquela expressão surpresa. Contudo, ele sabia o que ela poderia estar pensando e resolveu concluir, talvez assim aliviando um pouco a garota sobressaltada ainda em seus braços.

Syaoran (finalmente deixando aquele sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso aparecer): 'Afinal de contas... Agrada-me _muito_ mais a visão de uma parceira com as suas curvas do que a de um homem.'

Sem palavras...

Era exatamente assim que Sakura se sentiu... Sem palavras...

Como... Como que aquele maldito arrogante e convencido chinês ousava fazê-la ficar daquele jeito e...

Diante do olhar incrédulo de Sakura, Syaoran não agüentou mais e começou a rir de novo, ainda mais do que da primeira vez. Sakura ainda se via sem condições de falar, olhos arregalados. E sua única reação foi de balançar a cabeça lenta e negativamente. Ela até pensou, mas acabou desistindo de bater no rapaz de novo... Syaoran realmente não tinha salvação.

Sakura (ainda incrédula, mas com um sorriso quase despontando em seus lábios): 'Eu não acredito que você fez isso...' Syaoran ainda ria, muito mais diante daquele olhar de Sakura.

Syaoran (tentando parar de rir, respirando fundo): 'O que mais eu poderia ter feito...? Você realmente não estava acreditando em mim. Que melhor forma de fazê-lo se não a pegando desprevenida?' Sakura olhou-o por um longo momento e o rapaz começava a achar se talvez não tivesse ido longe demais.

Sakura (suspirando profundamente e voltando a encostar-se no peito masculino): 'Homens...' Por sua vez, Syaoran soltou a respiração que não percebera ter prendido. Por um momento achou que aquele seria seu último instante vivo...

Entretanto, Sakura ainda não estava em um estado sublime de espírito que lhe fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos de alguém, ainda mais os pensamentos perturbadores e pervertidos que um homem poderia ter. Logo, aconchegou-se melhor nos braços do rapaz, sem nada dizer.

Visto a situação, Syaoran a apertou novamente em seus braços, algo que já estava se acostumando a fazer, apreciando o momento de calma que sempre parecia surgir quando finalmente ele começava a se entender com Sakura. Ficou calado por algum tempo, mas logo se viu acabando com aquele silêncio de vai e vem novamente.

Syaoran (em tom baixo): 'Queria que soubesse...' Fez uma leve pausa e Sakura levantou um pouco a cabeça, lentamente, para olhar a face do rapaz, tentando assim prestar mais atenção no que ele falava quase em sussurro. Syaoran, por sua vez, voltou seu olhar para ela, fazendo assim que os dois tivessem contado visual um com o outro. 'Eu queria que soubesse, Sakura que... Mesmo tendo vindo para o Japão por causa dos problemas no meu clã... eu... Realmente fiz o possível para tentar ajudá-la a se recuperar...'

As últimas palavras foram ditas um tanto quanto hesitantes, não sabendo se tinham sido as palavras certas a serem proferidas.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, encarando Syaoran nos olhos, mas de uma forma um tanto quanto diferente daquele momento anterior. Buscava a verdade nos olhos dele novamente, era verdade, mas seus olhos agora continham uma compreensão de situação que antes ela não fora capaz de ter.

Sakura começava a compreender melhor Syaoran, talvez não da mesma forma que um psiquiatra entende o que um paciente diz através de atos e palavras, como o era meses atrás entre os dois, mas de uma forma um tanto quanto mais profunda... Mais espiritual, mais subjetiva, como havia acontecido durante algumas vezes, quando trocavam olhares, como ocorrera no jardim um dia antes, quando ele lhe transmitira confiança, como ocorrera naquele mesmo quarto há quase uma hora, quando ela lhe abrira sua alma e ele lhe abrira a dele...

Sakura olhava fundo nos olhos castanhos, mais uma vez, como ocorrera algumas vezes antes... Olhava-o atentamente, assim como Syaoran também estava fazendo. Eles finalmente começavam a se compreender... A se entender... Não mais psiquiatra e paciente... Não mais amigos ou companheiros...

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Não sabe o quanto me alivia ouvir isso, Sayoran...' E dessa vez foi Syaoran quem a olhou silencioso por segundos. As palavras costumavam ser bem vindas, mas havia momentos que ele simplesmente preferia que apenas se olhassem... Se entendessem apenas um nos olhos dos outros...

Contudo, nem sempre era assim, ele sabia. E, por mais que tivessem começado a se entender, ele também sabia que faltava um pouco mais para acabar com qualquer barreira entre os dois. Ainda não sabia distinguir do que se tratava e, mesmo que gostaria de saber, agora não era o momento.

Syaoran deixou sua curiosidade tomar conta de si, afinal de contas, não entendera completamente a resposta de Sakura. Todavia, a garota pareceu compreender isso e foi ela a primeira a falar.

Sakura: 'Bom... Eu fiquei, de certa forma, angustiada quando fiquei sabendo por quê você veio para cá... Eu achava que conhecia você e... Uma pessoa que _usa_ os outros não era uma das coisas que eu lembrava em você.' Syaoran quase notou um tom de brincadeira na voz da garota. Entretanto, vendo-a encolher os ombros e mostrando-se meio sem graça com o que acabara de dizer, Syaoran se viu tendo outra reação da esperada vinda de um "grande psiquiatra".

Syaoran (indignado): 'Ei! Eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse...' Syaoran viu sua indignação apagando antes mesmo de começar a esquentar. Engoliu em seco, vendo o quanto mentira era o que estava prestes a dizer, e ainda por cima sendo assaltado por aqueles enormes olhos verdes que agora pareciam lhe dizer "O que você esta ousando dizer!"

Ele tinha que admitir. Ele realmente não tinha ido para o Japão especificamente para ajudar Sakura, não é? E... Pela cara dela, Sakura sabia muito bem disso. Ele não fora lá justamente para ajudá-la, ele mentira, ele escondera muita coisa e... Realmente, seria uma grande hipocrisia dizer que "não havia feito nada".

Syaoran (suspirando derrotado): 'Certo... Você tem razão... Eu dei motivos para você acreditar que eu estava usando-a. Mais ainda, dei razões suficientes para você não confiar e acreditar em mim...'

Sakura (sorrindo discretamente, compreensiva): 'Tudo bem, Syaoran, não precisa continuar... Na verdade... Na verdade eu também tenho culpa nisso, não é?' Olhou para o rapaz um momento, antes de abaixar a cabeça para continuar. 'Eu menti... Menti mais e por muito mais tempo que você. Não posso julgá-lo por um erro que eu também cometi várias vezes.' Olhou vacilante para ele. Aqueles momentos de "quem é que tem mais culpa" naquela conversa já estava se tornando constante e um tanto quanto desgastante, para ambos.

Syaoran ficou quieto por um segundo, sem olhar a garota nos olhos. Entretanto, finalmente voltou o olhar para ela, um leve sorriso no rosto.

Syaoran: 'Acho que ficar tentando achar quem é mais culpado não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum, não é?' Sakura sorriu para ele, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Olharam-se por alguns segundos, antes de Sakura falar novamente.

Sakura (sorrindo marota): 'Bom... Acho que só temos uma solução.' Vendo a falta de compreensão nos olhos do rapaz, Sakura sorriu de lado, levantando sua mão direita. Seu punho estava fechado e apenas o dedo mindinho estava esticado, apontando na direção do rapaz.

Syaoran (confuso): 'Mas o quê...?' Sakura riu um pouco, antes de esclarecer-se.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Bom, acho que uma promessa entre nós dois talvez ajude um pouco.' Syaoran olhou por um segundo para a mão da garota e por fim voltou o olhar para ela. Sorriu e riu um pouco, antes de levantar sua mão também.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Uma promessa de dedinho, não podia ter pensado em algo melhor.' Disse com ironia e Sakura riu novamente. Os dois cruzaram os dedos e Sakura falou.

Sakura: 'A partir de agora, prometemos confiar mais um no outro, desconsiderando qualquer mentira ou desentendimento que tivemos até essa promessa. O que acha?' Falou ela sorrindo marota.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Por mais que eu esteja parecendo uma criança de dez anos...' Falou rindo. 'OK, eu prometo.' Sakura sorriu novamente e eles selaram a promessa.

Sakura (rindo um pouco): 'Há muito tempo que eu não faço esse tipo de coisa.'

Syaoran (irônico): 'E que melhor pessoa do que o chinês aqui para se voltar à infância, não?' Sakura olhou para ele, suprimindo o sorriso e o riso, antes de se aproximar mais do rosto do rapaz.

Sakura: 'Não é exatamente em voltar à infância que eu me lembro quando penso em você.' Sorriu de lado e, apesar de uma surpresa inicial, Syaoran sorriu da mesma maneira. Entretanto, antes que pudesse responder, sentiu os lábios doces da garota de encontro ao seu.

Realmente... Não era em infância que ele pensava quando junto de Sakura...

"Xiao Lang... Seu pervertido..."

Foi o último pensamento do rapaz antes dele mergulhar em um beijo apaixonado um tanto quanto esperado pelos dois...

E, ao menos temporariamente, qualquer lembrança do perigo que estavam prestes a enfrentar parecia ter se dissipado totalmente de suas mentes.

Temporariamente...

# # # -

As ruas estavam quietas e escuras, nenhuma pessoa, nenhuma carruagem, nenhuma criatura viva era vista ou ouvida. O vento, entretanto, fazia-se notável, seu som mais parecido com o uivo de um lobo, sua força apenas intensa o suficiente para fazer as várias folhas das árvores ali farfalharem.

A única construção ali, austera e imponente, resplandecendo em sua beleza fria, poderosa, como uma casa imperial ainda não destruída pelo tempo nem as guerras, estava escura e sombria, tenebrosa, com ares de assombrada, como toda a paisagem ali em geral estivera nos últimos meses, refletindo em suas paredes límpidas e firmes o mesmo estado de espírito de suas dezenas de moradores.

O portão da propriedade estava fechado, uma muralha impenetrável comandada apenas pelos senhores e senhoras da mansão. Nada poderia transpô-lo sem que a morte lhe alcançasse primeiro. Entretanto, nem os mais poderosos feitiços que o mantinham indestrutível era capaz de impedir aquele pequeno grupo de adentrar no suntuoso jardim ali.

Com a leveza e cautela de um lince, eles tocaram no gramado da propriedade e, mesmo que feitiços protegessem a mansão do que o portão não poderia impedir de adentrar ali, o poder oculto que rodeava aqueles seres nas sombras anulava qualquer barreira que ousasse se manifestar.

Os quatros seres ficaram imóveis e silenciosos no mesmo local em que aterrissaram. Seria impossível dizer exatamente por quê o faziam, se por medo, se por cautela, se para analisar sua situação. Mas assim continuaram, a respiração longa e pesada era o único vestígio do que fora uma viagem comprida e cansativa, porém, mais veloz do que qualquer outro seria capaz de fazê-la.

Um deles, o mais alto, finalmente resolveu quebrar o encanto inexistente que parecia mantê-los imóveis. Foi com um leve passo, mais silencioso que o sussurro de uma brisa, que ele saiu de sua latência. Contudo, após o pequeno movimento, a sombra parou novamente, observando, sem nada mover além dos olhos, o local em que estavam.

Pareceu satisfeito com a conclusão que chegou, pois seu corpo perdeu toda a tensão que lhe cobria dos pés a cabeça e ele se permitiu mover-se normalmente. Aproximou o pé traseiro daquele que se movera, anteriormente na dianteira. Corrigiu calmamente a postura e olhou para trás, onde estavam seus companheiros, os quais não pareciam ter sido afetados por sua calma, pois ainda se mantinham rígidos e alertas, como ele mesmo estivera momentos antes.

A Lua, que antes se escondia por entre as nuvens, parecendo sentir também os ânimos daqueles seres, agora se fazia visível, resplandecente em sua serenidade, talvez refletindo em si a calma daquele que primeiro se movera entre os quatro.

Assim que as nuvens avançaram para longe do astro, o brilho e a luz deste refletiu-se no gramado da propriedade, conseqüentemente revelando a identidade daqueles que antes se encontravam como sombras misteriosas da noite.

Eriol (sorrindo calmamente para seus amigos): 'Parece que ainda não perceberam nossas presenças.' As palavras mais soaram como um feitiço, pois a tensão entre eles pareceu sumir logo em seguida e os três que ainda se mantinham tensos pareceram relaxar visivelmente, mesmo que ainda se percebesse um certo ar de alerta ali.

Yelan (respirando fundo, de olhos fechados): 'Suponho que esteja certo. Do contrário, acredito que estaríamos no meio de rajadas mágicas e garanto-lhes que não seriam de boas vindas.'

Eriol (sorrindo um pouco mais e dando alguns passos em direção da mansão): 'Não seria tão drástico em minhas observações como a senhora, mas concordo ao dizer que boas vindas seria a última coisa que eles nos dariam.'

Kerberus (olhando-o de esguelha, murmurando): 'Sempre fazendo piadinhas nos momentos menos oportunos... Certas coisas nunca mudam mesmo.'

Eriol (voltando o olhar divertido para o guardião): 'Nada posso fazer contra isso, meu caro, é um dom!' Kerberus bufou com certa impaciência, pronto para iniciar uma discussão.

SpinelSun (interrompendo uma possível desavença de começar): 'Mestre... Creio que o momento requer-nos maior cautela e certa pressa. Mesmo com toda nossa velocidade, é possível que o inimigo também esteja chegando ao seu destino agora... Precisamos agir logo.'

Eriol (ficando sério e voltando o olhar para a mansão): 'Infelizmente tenho que concordar... A situação não e nada agradável, mas...' Abaixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro. Em seguida, voltou-se completamente para seus amigos, olhando-os com atenção. 'Estão prontos?'

Silenciosamente, os três seres mágicos acenaram afirmativamente para o rapaz. Estavam mais uma vez eretos, tensos e totalmente alerta.

Eriol (suspirando): 'Muito bem... Creio que este é o momento.' Olhou-os mais um segundo, rostos cheios de determinação e apreensão, e fechou seus olhos em seguida, concentrando-se. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, liberando com certa cautela suas auras, sinal mais que evidente para que qualquer outro ser mágico nas redondezas os percebessem.

Kerberus (começando a sentir várias auras mágicas sendo libertas também): 'Seja como os deuses quiserem...' Murmurou por fim.

# # # -

Era tarde da noite, o silêncio apenas quebrado pelo longo suspiro do vento lá fora. Já ouvira aquele som antes, sua noiva o ensinara a entender a voz do vento e era com certa clareza que ele entendia seu significado agora.

Era o vento da mudança, o vento que presenciava e anunciava situações críticas, situações em que o destino via seu poder enfraquecido, quando era nas mãos dos próprios seres humanos que estava o rumo que tomaria suas vidas e do resto de toda uma humanidade, naquele incrível e fascinante Efeito Borboleta (#).

Ele ficou quieto, apenas ouvindo, tentando captar nos sons alguma pista do que poderia estar prestes a acontecer. Suspirou, por fim. A deusa dos ventos não parecia quere-lhe clarear a mente mais do que já estava.

Caminhou até a porta da biblioteca, apagando com um gesto da mão as várias velas que iluminavam o aposento. Em seguida, atravessou a porta, fechando-a e seguiu quase inconscientemente para seu quarto, sua mente perdida em pensamentos. Pensamentos tenebrosos, confusos e cheios de dúvidas.

Era ele o caçula de dois irmãos, e assim sendo, cabia-lhe a função de seguir e proteger seu irmão mais velho, por direito um dos Grandes na família.

Nunca teve verdadeiros laços de afeto com o primogênito, mas respeitava-o e fazia o possível para agrada-lo. Nunca concordou verdadeiramente com as idéias do outro, por vezes injustas e cruéis aos seus olhos, entretanto, sendo o caçula, nunca se pronunciou. Foi com certa amargura que pressentira que seu sobrinho seguiria os mesmos passos do pai, mas era apenas o tio mais novo e nunca se intrometeu na educação da criança.

Nunca concordou, nunca falou, nunca se intrometeu, afinal, era o caçula. E, de acordo com as tradições que tanto estimava e respeitava, o mais novo se mantém submisso e quieto.

Todavia, o destino pareceu querer brincar com sua medíocre vida de previsível obediência. Seu irmão morreu repentinamente e, assim, ele se viu obrigado a falar, a agir, a participar... Não fora nada fácil para alguém que nunca se imaginara entre os poderosos e ele chegara perto de sucumbir e desistir.

Contudo, não fora assim, tudo graças a um homem. Um homem a quem ele jamais imaginou dando ouvidos. Um homem poderoso, porém, rebelde aos olhos da tradição.

Fora esse homem rebelde, porém justo, que lhe estendeu a mão e o ajudou a superar seus medos interiores e seu conformismo submisso do qual fora prisioneiro por tantos anos.

Fora esse homem que o ajudara a ser crítico, a transformar em palavras suas opiniões, mesmo que fossem contrárias aos outros. Fora esse homem que lhe mostrara que tradição é apenas um parâmetro, parte da História e, como tal, deve ser estimada e analisada, mas que somos nós que construímos a História Futura, não por aquela que já se foi.

Ainda lhe custava entender isso e às vezes ele ainda se via perdido. Mas aprendera a ter suas opiniões, aprendera a fazer uso delas e logo se viu sendo chamado um dos maiores Senhores da Razão que já existiu no Clã Li...

Tao parou subitamente, voltando à realidade ao perceber que estava em frente à porta de seu quarto. Abriu ela e entrou silenciosamente, fechando-a atrás de si. Seguiu até seu guarda-roupa, agindo novamente por instinto, se perdendo mais uma vez em seus pensamentos.

Ele agora era uma das vozes mais ouvidas pelo Clã, algo ao qual seu passado quieto e obediente a tudo não fazia jus.

Não conseguira tal proeza sozinho, sabia que se dependesse apenas de si mesmo seria apenas uma figura simbólica entre os outros anciãos, jamais teria feito algo que valesse a pena ser lembrado.

Felizmente, não foi assim. Felizmente, uma pessoa entrou na sua vida e foi mais irmão mais velho do que um dia Satsugai jamais poderia ter sonhado em ser. Fora apenas uma pessoa... Apenas uma pessoa e foi suficiente para lhe modificar toda uma existência que não parecia ter propósito.

Um homem, um rebelde, um líder. Um querido e inigualável amigo, um irmão que ele jamais esqueceria...

O que Li Tao era hoje, o que o poderoso e estimado Senhor da Razão era hoje, ele devia à lembrança querida e sem igual de Li Shang...

Tao caminhou até a sua cama, colocando suas vestes de dormir sobre esta, pronto para se trocar, enquanto concluía sua linha de raciocínio.

Li Shang fora o irmão que Satsugai nunca fora para ele. Shang ensinara-o a concordar quando justo e a se rebelar quando necessário. Um líder rebelde aos olhos de muito, Shang era a coragem e justiça personificada aos seus. Era íntegro, bondoso, inteligente e poderoso. Um excelente pai de família, quatro lindas e talentosas filhas, um filho que tanto resplandecia ao pai.

Tao deu um longo suspiro, finalmente chegando ao personagem responsável por suas atuais crises de insônia.

Li Xiao Lang era o retrato perfeito de seu pai, física e mentalmente. Para Tao, Xiao Lang era o brilho que o Clã perdera quando Shang desaparecera. E, até presente momento, ele ainda acreditava ter estado certo.

Contudo, pensava com pesar, os atuais atos e as atuais circunstâncias em que Xiao Lang se encontrava fazia-o vacilar e repensar suas conclusões anteriores. Estaria ele tão cego diante da imagem de Shang no filho para não ter sentido a traição em Xiao Lang?

Não sabia, e, novamente, ele voltava a seu estado de confusão e dúvidas. Estaria o tão estimado e longamente sábio Tai Ming mentindo... Ou o corajoso e rebelde, assim como o pai, Xiao Lang traindo o Clã?

Tao suspirou exasperado mais uma vez, terminando de vestir seu pijama. Olhou pela janela, o vento balançando calmamente os galhos das árvores, e finalmente voltou-se para sua cama, pronto para mais uma noite de insônia e perguntas sem respostas.

'...'

A sensação foi rápida e os pêlos de sua nuca eriçaram. Piscou duas vezes, assimilando o mais calmamente que pôde as auras que tão subitamente se fizeram sensíveis a ele, e provavelmente a todos da casa.

Elevou o corpo que já se curvava para a cama e olhou pela janela, identificando as presenças uma por uma.

Primeiro concentrou-se nas auras provavelmente mais fracas. Reconhecia-os, ao menos a um deles reconhecia de longa data, o guardião de Eriol, SpinelSun e, devido à semelhança da aura, a outra provavelmente pertencia a outro guardião do Sol, Kerberus, Guardião do Mestre das Cartas Clow...

Em seguida, concentrou-se nas duas outras auras, e, devido às auras dos dois guardiões, por conseqüência a primeira que reconheceu foi do próprio criador deles. Aura que de certa maneira se assemelhava a dos felinos, sendo elas de origens próximas. Há quantos meses não sentia aquela, de certa forma, misteriosa presença da reencarnação do Mestre das Cartas...

E...

Os olhos de Li Tao se arregalaram assim que começou a identificar a quarta aura.

Seu coração deu um salto e foi quase como um raio que ele seguiu até sua porta, sem pensar duas vezes e liberando sua própria energia

Com passos largos cruzou o corredor de seu quarto, nem ao menos ouvindo a voz de sua noiva que saía segundos depois que ele do quarto ao lado do seu.

Era totalmente inesperada aquelas visitas no meio da noite. Principalmente _dela_.

Seu coração batia acelerado, com força e sua mente trabalhava a mil. Finalmente ele parecia que teria suas dúvidas esclarecidas, finalmente ele parecia que saberia a verdade.

Tai Ming ou Xiao Lang? Quem era o verdadeiro traidor?

Sua parte racional, aquela que dava jus a seu nome, dizia-lhe para não chegar a nenhuma conclusão precipitada.

Entretanto, seu coração, aquela parte quase sempre tão quieta, tão escondidinha no fundo de seu peito... Aquela parte que tanto se assemelhava ao que ele fora antes de conhecer Shang... Esta parte batia cada vez mais forte, cada vez com mais convicção, querendo se fazer ouvir assim como ele mesmo aprendera a ser ouvido e respeitado pelos outros... Dizia cada vez mais, cada vez com mais força, que o filho honraria o nome do pai... Que Xiao Lang ainda honrava e honraria ainda mais o nome de Li Shang.

# # # -

Não demorou muito para os quatro, ainda parados no mesmo lugar, ouvirem o barulho alto e grave das duas portas frontais da mansão se abrindo.

Foi em menos tempo ainda que eles se viram na frente dos mais poderosos e mais temidos homens de toda China.

Quase que inconscientemente, Kerberus e SpinelSun se encolheram levemente, seus instintos mais do que nunca alertando-os que se encontravam, talvez, na situação mais perigosa de suas vidas. Afinal de contas, não ó todo dia que, até mesmo seres poderosamente mágicos como eles, se viam na frente de onze magoa ainda mais poderosos.

O silêncio após a aproximação dos anciãos parecia sepulcral. O olhar penetrante e quase acusatório deles causando profundos calafrios no "poderoso" Kerberus.

A situação realmente era crítica e perigosa, o mero ato de respirar parecia que poderia ser interpretado de forma errada. O suficiente para o pior acontecer. E Yelan e Eriol sabiam que realmente se trataria do pior. Por mais que os dois possivelmente fossem os mais poderosos alis presentes, não havia dúvidas que seriam massacrados numa batalha de onze contra quatro.

Precisavam agir com cautela, precisavam usar as melhores palavras possíveis. Tratava-se das suas e das vidas de seus amigos em jogo. Pois, se Tai Ming possivelmente viesse a falhar, Eriol sabia que Sakura e os outros não poderiam medir forças contra todos os anciãos. Dependia agora dele e de Yelan que essa possível catástrofe fosse evitada.

E, dessa vez, seus poderes mágicos de nada lhe valeriam... Era nas _palavras_ que se encontrava a sua e a salvação de seus amigos.

"É, Eriol... Uma vez mais você terá de usar a magia das palavras... E, dessa vez, mais do que nunca..." Pensou por fim.

# # # -

Os dois caminharam mais um pouco, seus cavalos agora presos pelas rédeas há alguns metros pareciam sentir o que aconteceria daqui a alguns minutos, remexendo-se e relinchando, tentando inutilmente se libertarem das correias que os aprisionavam ali.

Contudo, as duas figuras mal ouviam qualquer possível barulho, seja quase fosse. Suas atenções totalmente centradas naquela construção a duzentos metros de distância.

O homem foi o primeiro a parar, enquanto um sorriso malicioso formava-se no canto da sua boca. A mulher parou logo em seguida, seus olhos claros cheios da mesma diversão maldosa que refletia nos de seu companheiro.

Caminharam lenta porém ansiosamente, até a entrada do local. O silêncio ali era tanto que eles ouviam com enorme clareza o "uivo" do vento, o mesmo uivo que previa para o outro lado do oceano as mudanças inevitáveis que estavam prestes a ocorrer.

Foi com excesso incontido que ele libertou sua aura. Sua excitação era tamanha que qualquer tentativa de aparição surpresa foi deteriorada com a intensidade de seus poderes soltos.

A barreira invisível, aquela criada por longos e mais longos caminhos, aquela que os impedira de usar de magia para chegar ali, pareceu chocar-se com força com a aura do homem. Sendo, provavelmente, ali o centro onde foi concentrada e libertada aquela barreira, era ali que ele deveria atacá-la para destruí-la, mesmo que estivesse fazendo sem perceber, uma vez que toda sua atenção estava na mansão e nas possíveis pessoas que ali se encontravam.

A mulher não pareceu se importar com o movimento precipitado dele, pois logo em seguida ela libertou com a mesma excitação sua própria aura, quase incontrolavelmente, juntando-se a ele na tarefa quase despercebida de destruir a barreira mágica que evitava qualquer uso de magia dali até o mar, onde haviam desembarcado.

Em poucos segundos, a barreira pareceu explodir, deteriorada totalmente e sem dificuldade alguma por aqueles dois seres de magia imensa. Teriam percebido uma certa sensação de alívio por se verem "livres" do que os impedia de usar seus poderes, entretanto, nenhum dos dois parecia prestar atenção, seus olhos atentos e totalmente dirigidos para os enormes portões da propriedade.

Era uma questão de segundos agora...

E foi realmente dessa maneira. O homem alargou ainda mais seu sorriso ao sentir ao longe certa energia. Energia liberta milésimos depois da quebra da barreira. Energia que ele aguardava sentir há muitos e muitos meses.

Foi quase que instantaneamente que os dois sentiram aquela aura em específico, se aproximando rapidamente, juntamente com outras energias que eles aparentemente não se incomodaram em descobrir de quem se tratavam.

Os enormes portões da propriedade se abriram por fim, revelando lentamente aquele rosto tão odiosamente aguardado.

Até mesmo o vento pareceu se calar diante daquele encontro.

Nada nem ninguém ousou se pronunciar quando aqueles olhos castanhos, em busca de vingança, cruzaram-se com aqueles olhos negros, em busca de poder...

Auras intensificaram-se subitamente, o verde e o negro parecendo ricochetearem-se mesmo a vários metros de distância um do outro.

O que fora adiado era inevitável...

O começo do fim...

O confronto mais aguardado...

O Trovão...

... E a Astúcia.

# # # -

(Continua)

13/05/2005

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentário da autora: Hohoho, até eu fiquei na maior expectativa com esse capítulo :) Admito para vocês que quando eu escrevi aquela cena de S&S no começo não achei "aquela" coisa, mas depois, quando eu reli, achei que ficou tão bunitinhu:) Espero que gostem também. Hohoho, estou tão feliz com esse capítulo (mesmo com a demora – gota), finalmente... finalmente (!) o encontro! Aguardo os comentários de vocês e aguardem o próximo capítulo, este não demorará tanto, se tudo sair como planejado. Review me ou e-mail me, ok? Meu mail é marymarcato(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com(ponto)br... Ah, vcs entenderam, né:) Arigatou minna-san. Ja ne!

Agradecimentos: Bem, graças a todos :) eu tenho muito o que agradecer, mas vou deixar para depois, para poder agradecer a cada um. Em especial agradeço aos e-mails que recebi e espero que tenham gostado das minhas respostas. Sempre que puder estarei em contato. Muito obrigada por _ainda_ não desistirem dessa pessoa mais que atrasada, hehehe.


	23. Confronto

Hm... Tenho que lhes dizer, acho que estou perdendo o dom, cada vez se torna mais e mais e mais difícil de escrever. Se este capítulo saiu, foi apenas por causa de duro e árduo trabalho, nada de inspiração... Por isso não sei se ficou a altura... Normalmente eu pego um dia pra escrever, no máximo dois, e escrevo o capítulo inteiro, dessa vez eu demorei CINCO DIAS pra conseguir! Cinco! Sabem o quanto isso é desgastante e frustrante? Eu sei e peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto a postar, mas o que eu podia fazer? Escrever mal escrito era o que não iria fazer, né? Então, aqui está, aproveitem!

# # # -

Capítulo23: Confronto

# # # -

Tensão...

Até mesmo o ar parecia ter parado, nenhum vento, nenhum som, seja de árvores seja de animais. A verdade era que ninguém, nada nem ninguém ousava se pronunciar, tamanha a tensão ali.

Dois pares de olhos não se desviavam um do outro nem por um segundo. Já se passara um minuto e o silêncio ainda prevalecia no local. Aqueles que assistiam à pequena guerra de olhares não se pronunciava, talvez por medo ou apreensão e ainda talvez temendo quebrar a "beleza" daquela situação.

Ao menos era isso o que a mulher de curvas sinuosas pensava com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. Há muito tempo ela aguardava aquele encontro. Não exatamente daqueles que se encontravam se encarando tão passionalmente, mas especificamente o seu próprio encontro com aquele lugar e com certa pessoa que ali morava.

Será que se lembraria dela? Talvez não num primeiro momento, mas ela estava ansiosa para ver a reação quando realização se fizesse presente.

Enquanto a mulher cheia de malícia e segredos ponderava em seus próprios pensamentos, as outras duas mulheres presentes observavam aquele encontro com cautelosa atenção. Se uma delas se encontrava praticamente ignorante sobre quem eram esses dois inimigos que apareciam na frente da propriedade, a outra sentia seu peito arder de ódio contido por séculos que não pareciam findar.

A mulher de profundos olhos escarlates observava com, talvez, fúria ainda maior do que aquele rapaz que a pouco conhecera que se encontrava encarando a mesma odiosa pessoa que ela.

Quantos séculos sem fim esperou para poder confrontá-lo novamente? Quantos pesadelos antes de finalmente se deparar com o causador deles? O ódio, desprezo e rancor eram tanto que ela sentia seu peito sufocar implorando por vingança. Implorando para sentir o sangue viscoso e podre daquele que roubara a sua felicidade e de tantas pessoas queridas para ela.

Ele iria pagar... Iria sentir na própria carne cada minuto, cada segundo de sofrimento sem fim que ela tivera que suportar por tantos e tantos anos sem conta...

"No seu sangue em minhas mãos... Finalmente encontrarei paz para meu espírito... Tai Ming..."

# # # -

Syaoran encarava com fúria nos olhos aquele desprezível ser a sua frente. Quantos anos o odiou sem entender completamente seu ódio por ele? Quantos anos olhou-o com uma certa apreensão no peito sem conseguir compreender?

Agora entendia parte daquele sentimento... E, por mais que uma parte em si dizia que havia muito mais que ele não sabia, o que já era de seu conhecimento era suficiente para desejar que o maldito sofresse cem vezes mais o terror da morte e do pós-vida.

Tai Ming sempre lhe fora odiado, sentimento que ele nunca compreendera muito bem, já que apesar do homem sempre lhe ter tratado mal nunca fora muito pior do que muitos dos outros anciãos, algo que ele já fora acostumado desde que se lembrava. Mas agora, cada fibra do seu corpo, cada músculo que se contraía em si, parecia lhe repetir cada vez mais e mais alto "vingança, vingança, vingança".

O olhar nos olhos do ancião continha muito mais malícia do que ele jamais fora capaz de detectar, continha muito mais podridão do que ele poderia imaginar. Quantos crimes vis o Senhor da Astúcia já não teria cometido durante todos os séculos em que se sentou entre os Sábios do Clã Li?

Não sabia e nem gostaria de saber.

'Parece que nosso encontro não lhe agradou muito, jovem Xiao Lang?'

A voz pareceu surtir efeito, pois Syaoran pareceu acordar de um transe obscuro ao ouvir aquelas palavras proferidas em perfeito chinês. Tai Ming sorriu presunçosamente ao ver o olhar levemente surpreso, de quem é pego ao divagar em momentos impróprios, daquele jovem que ele tanto odiava.

Por sua vez, Syaoran pareceu recuperar o foco, quase imperceptivelmente perdido por um mero segundo. Olhou com raiva renovada para os olhos negros daquele a sua frente, respondendo à afirmativa desse apenas estreitando ainda mais seus olhos. Algo que pareceu divertir o outro homem ainda mais.

Tai Ming (calmamente): 'Sua reação parece comprovar minhas suspeitas. O que, infelizmente, devo acrescentar, faz ainda mais visível minhas prévias suspeitas em relação ao seu comportamento nos últimos meses.' Falou com falsa tristeza, o que foi ainda mais realçado pelo sorriso malvado que se seguiu após concluir.

Syaoran (com ódio na voz): 'O que está querendo dizer, Tai Ming?'

Tai Ming (com falsa surpresa): 'Mas vejam só... Parece que encontrei um Xiao Lang muito mais selvagem do que o que conhecia há alguns meses, ainda na China.' Fez uma mera pausa, serrando levemente os olhos, concluindo num tom perigosamente baixo. 'Parece que o Japão não lhe fez nada bem... Como já suspeitávamos...'

Syaoran (serrando os olhos também, tentando conter sua raiva): 'É melhor você se explicar melhor, Tai Ming. Não estou com paciência e não hesitaria em lhe mostrar isso...' O sorriso no rosto de Tai Ming aumentou, e ele pareceu ainda mais alto e poderoso ao continuar.

Tai Ming (em tom autoritário e perigoso): 'Meça suas palavras, jovenzinho. Não está em posição alguma de exigir algo, ainda mais de um superior seu.' Fez uma pausa, observando por vários segundos o rapaz a sua frente antes de continuar em tom ainda mais claro e cheio de veneno. 'Estou aqui representando o Conselho dos Anciãos, assim como todo o Clã Li.' Parou por um segundo, observando a reação do chinês a sua frente, o qual não pareceu se afetar com as palavras. 'Li Xiao Lang, o Clã Li o acusa de alta traição, corroboração com o inimigo e ameaça eminente à família Li e à China.'

Houve silêncio após as palavras de Tai Ming, como se Syaoran e suas duas companheiras estivessem digerindo o que acabara de ser dito. Por fim, o jovem chinês estreitou os olhos, tentando conter a raiva que a cada segundo parecia crescer mais em si.

Syaoran (em voz baixa): 'Como você ousa me acusar de algo, Tai Ming... Como ousa usar o nome da minha família para tentar me causar mal!'

Sakura fazia um certo esforço para compreender o que estava sendo dito, já que seu chinês já estava em desuso há mais de seis anos. Entretanto, ao observar o jovem a alguns passos a sua frente não era preciso que entendesse nada que estava sendo dito para que pudesse sentir seu próprio corpo ficar tenso ao ver o tremor de nervosismo nas mãos do rapaz. Aquela situação estava piorando a cada momento e tanto ela quanto Yume, a vários metros de distância dela e de Syaoran, sabiam que não demoraria muito para que o verdadeiro confronto logo tivesse início.

Tai Ming (tentando conter um sorriso de vitória): 'Você está sendo acusado por todo o Clã, Li Xiao Lang. Nós encontramos várias provas e outras suspeitas de que você está nos traindo em benefício próprio e do Mestre das Cartas Clow, Tsukishiro Yukito.' Ao ouvir o nome, Sakura ficou ainda mais rígida, pelo o que parecia, o Clã Li ainda não sabia que era ela a mestra das cartas.

Syaoran (perdendo o controle e gritando): 'Não ouse me acusar e muito menos a Yukito, Tai Ming! Você não sabe de nada e tenho absoluta certeza que você envenenou o Clã contra mim! Até onde irá sua ganância para conseguir a liderança do Clã!'

Tai Ming (ficando tenso e sério): 'Essas são acusações sem fundamento, Xiao Lang. Logo pois, não tenho por quê dar ouvidos a você. Agora... Caso você não tenha nada a dizer a seu favor, irei fazer valer meu direito como representante do Clã Li e puni-lo assim como a lei do Clã prega.'

Syaoran (controlando a voz): 'Não tenho nada a dizer a você, Tai Ming. Sei que sou completamente inocente, que se alguém deveria ser acusado de traição ou qualquer outro crime contra o Clã seria você!'

Tai Ming (com falsa lamentação, olhos fechados): 'Bom... Se isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer... Creio que não me resta outra alternativa se não aplicar nossa lei contra você...' Fez uma pausa, enquanto abria os olhos, olhos cheios de malícia e uma diversão cruel. 'De acordo com nossa tradição, todos os crimes cometidos por um membro do Clã Li de alta traição ou qualquer ato que venha a prejudicar deveras a Família...' Fez outra pausa, dessa vez sorrindo com tamanha malícia que Sakura pôde sentir seu corpo todo arrepiar, enquanto prendia a respiração, já prevendo o que seria dito a seguir. O que logo foi feito. 'Será punido com a Morte.'

# # # -

O ar cortava o rosto dos dois seres que voavam a grande velocidade naquele final de tarde um tanto quanto estranho, para dizer o mínimo. O vento que lhes batia no rosto e quase os impedia de ver a mais de dois palmos a frente estava diferente do usual, um tanto quanto violento para aquela época do ano e hora do dia.

Vento da mudança... Os dois o conheciam e sabiam que algo muito grande estava acontecendo, algo que mudaria a vida de muitos, para bem ou para mal. Seja qual fosse, eles não tinham nenhuma idéia de qual seria.

O jovem austero e pálido como a Lua, com belas asas que fariam qualquer leigo acreditar que se tratava de um anjo, estava sério e concentrado, tentando sentir alguma aura, que lhe desse alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo no lugar para onde se dirigia agora. Entretanto, a distância entre eles era grande e dificilmente conseguiria sentir muito mais do que o normal.

O outro ao seu lado, um homem com trajes chineses e longos cabelos presos numa trança, montava um cavalo alado, um cavalo de pura magia que deslumbraria os olhos de qualquer um que o visse, principalmente devido as suas várias cores que brilhavam como se fossem o orvalho refletindo a luz solar após um longo dia de chuva.

O cavaleiro, assim como o "anjo", também estava tenso e deveras preocupado. Mantinha seu olhar na direção contra o pôr do sol, tentando calcular em sua mente quanto tempo ainda lhes faltava para chegar ao seu destino final.

Cavaleiro (sem desviar seu olhar): 'Diga-me, acredita que ele esteja perto da mansão?'

Ser alado (em tom neutro): 'Não consigo sentir nada além do normal, afinal de contas, não há como sentir a distância entre ele e a mansão de uma distância tão grande. Entretanto, visto o tempo que já se passou, acredito que ele já tenha chegado.' Houve um breve silêncio antes do cavaleiro voltar a falar.

Cavaleiro: 'Se demorarmos muito mais... Não sei se poderemos ser de alguma utilidade.'

Ser alado: 'Eu confio nela... E mesmo não o conhecendo bem, sei que, se preciso, ele a protegerá também...' O cavaleiro, levemente surpreso com as palavras vindas deste seu companheiro em especial, desviou seu olhar para ele por um segundo, antes de voltar sua atenção mais uma vez para o céu que começava a ficar estrelado.

Cavaleiro: 'Espero que você esteja certo, Yue...'

# # # -

Syaoran não se moveu e muito menos respondeu às acusações e à sentença que Tai Ming proferira segundos antes. Francamente, o jovem chinês estava tão tomado por seu ódio que Sakura começou a temer o que ele faria em seguida.

Apesar de não aparentar, Sakura conhecia o jovem muito bem, afinal, um ano de convivência, numa montanha praticamente inabitável e quase mais um ano em que teve que ficar com ele horas sem fim em sessões psiquiátricas não poderiam ter sido para nada. Syaoran estava em seu limite e a japonesa conseguia sentir isso na aura cada vez mais violenta que emanava dele.

Com passos incertos, a jovem se aproximou do rapaz, e mais cautelosamente ainda, tocou levemente o ombro deste. Sakura sentiu imediatamente o corpo dele ficar rígido, entretanto, ao perceber quem o tocava, seguido da voz baixa e delicada da garota, ela sentiu-o relaxar relativamente.

Sakura (em um sussurro): 'Syaoran... Você precisa se acalmar.' O rapaz não voltou-se para ela, mas Sakura sentiu, mais do que viu, o rapaz fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente antes de voltar a abrir suas orbes castanhas.

O toque e as palavras foram sutis, contudo, não passaram despercebidos pelos olhos astutos e cheios de malícia de Tai Ming. Sentiu um sorriso cheio de pretensões alcançar seus lábios e um brilho perigoso destacou-se em seus olhos. Todavia, o mago chinês não transformou em palavras seus pensamentos, invés disso, voltou ao assunto supostamente principal.

Tai Ming (sorrindo de lado): 'Está pronto para receber sua pena, Xiao Lang?' Ao ouvir novamente a voz odiosa, Xiao Lang voltou a encará-lo, enquanto, sem que palavras precisassem ser ditas, Sakura se afastou dois ou três passos para trás, dando o espaço que Syaoran parecia precisar.

Syaoran: 'Suas falsas pretensões não me interessam e muito menos me afetam, Tai Ming. Sei perfeitamente bem por quê você está aqui e sei ainda mais o que _eu_ pretendo fazer com você.' A voz do rapaz era cheia de ódio e desafio e Tai Ming se viu estreitando os olhos.

Tai Ming: 'Tamanha ousadia vinda de um ser inferior como você é como lixo para mim, inútil e totalmente dispensável. Já que não tem nada mais a dizer, irei concluir o que vim fazer aqui. Entretanto,' Continuou sem rodeios. 'quero que me diga onde está o Mestre das Cartas Clow.'

Syaoran (estreitando os olhos): 'Por que quer saber, Tai Ming?'

Tai Ming (sorrindo ainda mais): 'Oras... Não achou mesmo que o Clã aceitaria sua falha em conseguir as cartas uma terceira vez, não é?' Syaoran não respondeu, mas Tai Ming pôde sentir a tensão crescendo no rapaz. Irritá-lo, mais que um prazer, era favorável para a luta que ele sabia que logo viria a acontecer. 'Primeiro não foi capaz de conseguir as cartas quando elas foram libertadas, perdendo-as para um mero e inferior japonês. Depois, teve a chance de vir recuperá-las e falhou novamente. Dessa vez, o Clã fez questão de enviar alguém qualificável para concluir o que você foi incapaz de fazer.'

Syaoran: 'Se não consegui as cartas é porque por direito elas pertencem à outra pessoa. Não creio que você saiba o que é honestidade ou justiça, mas pode ter certeza que eu sei honrar essas palavras.'

Tai Ming (rindo maldosamente antes de continuar): 'Belas palavras, jovem Xiao Lang, belas palavras...' Fez uma pausa, sorrindo. 'Contudo, vazias de significado para aqueles que buscam algo maior. Não que _você_ consiga entender isso ou vá um dia conseguir isso...' Olhou com malícia nos olhos de Syaoran antes de concluir. 'Tão patético quanto seu pai.'

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que a ira até então contida de Syaoran explodisse por fim. Antes que Sakura pudesse se mover para impedi-lo, Syaoran já havia partido, enquanto liberava sua espada, para cima de Tai Ming.

Contudo, milésimos antes que pudesse desferir o golpe o mago chinês já havia desviado, aparentemente sem o menor esforço, com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Syaoran (irado): 'Nunca mais _ouse_ pronunciar o nome do meu pai! Ele foi um homem honrado como você _jamais_ poderia ser!'

Tai Ming: 'Tamanha falta de controle é deprimente, Xiao Lang, até mesmo eu esperava mais de você.' Conclui sorrindo zombeteiro. 'Quanto a seu querido e amado pai... Um ser digno de pena... Estúpido e...' Entretanto, antes que pudesse concluir, Syaoran mais uma vez estava em cima dele, espada em punho, respiração acelerada graças ao seu estado de espírito. Não foi preciso muito para Tai Ming desviar novamente, seu sorriso nunca saindo de seu rosto.

Syaoran: 'Cale a boca, Tai Ming! Ou eu juro que você não terá mais língua para proferir mais nada!'

E antes que o mago pudesse retrucar, Syaoran mais uma vez partiu para cima dele, pensamentos nublados, cheios de ódio e ira. Desferiu um golpe de cima para baixo, mas novamente sua espada apenas encontrou a areia do chão. E antes mesmo que Tai Ming pudesse tocar seus dois pés em terra firme, Syaoran mais uma vez estava em cima dele. Todavia, mais uma vez o mago estava desviando.

Sakura olhava toda a cena sem saber como agir. Era óbvio que Syaoran estava em desvantagem, seus golpes não tinham mais aquela técnica firme e forte, porém ágil e cheia de maestria. Não... Seus golpes pareciam rústicos e sem precisão, como um animal que ataca cegamente seu perseguidor numa tentativa desesperada de sobrevivência.

E ela sabia que Tai Ming também estava vendo isso, e não tardaria até ele utilizar a raiva desenfreada de Syaoran contra...

Tai Ming pareceu ler a mente da garota, pois no mesmo momento que tais pensamentos se formavam na mente de Sakura, o mago chinês desviou mais rapidamente e sem se distanciar muito de Syaoran, enquanto sua mão direita parecia entrar pelo meio de sua capa, como se ele estivesse tirando...

Não houve tempo para Sakura impedir o ataque. Pois antes mesmo dela perceber do que se tratava, Tai Ming já tirava uma enorme espada toda entalhada em caracteres chineses de dentro de seu manto.

E se Sakura não teve tempo de agir, muito menos Syaoran que se recompunha neste mesmo momento de um golpe sem sucesso. Antes mesmo que o chinês mais jovem pudesse olhar para onde Tai Ming estava, pôde ouvir o ar cortando diante da lâmina mortalmente afiada da espada de seu inimigo que descia verticalmente, mais veloz do que olhos comuns poderiam perceber, direto para seu pescoço.

Era tarde demais para se desviar ou amparar o golpe...

(...) -

O sorriso de Tai Ming sumiu instantaneamente, milésimos antes de sua espada alcançar o pescoço de Syaoran. Na verdade, antes de sua espada ser impedida de alcançar o pescoço de Syaoran... Por outra espada... Por outra espada toda entalhada em caracteres chineses, caracteres muito parecidos com a de sua espada...

Tai Ming desviou o olhar da espada para o dono desta e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente em ligeira surpresa. A mulher... Aquela mulher que ele mal distinguira por estar tão longe dos outros e por ter-lhe parecido tão sem importância, uma mera civil no lugar errado, na hora errada. Entretanto, a forma como ela manejava a espada e, principalmente, aquela espada em especial nas mãos dela, atraíram qualquer atenção sua que antes não havia existido.

Antes que o mago chinês pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, a mulher já havia pego Syaoran pela cintura e saltado para longe de Tai Ming. Este, por sua vez, abaixou sua espada levemente, sem se mover, agora sua atenção totalmente voltada para aquela mulher anteriormente tão insignificante em seus planos. Poderia ela lhe atrapalhar de alguma forma?

Enquanto o mago mantinha-se quieto e pensativo, Yume pousava levemente Syaoran ao chão ao lado de Sakura. A japonesa moveu-se ligeiramente em direção a ele, mas algo pareceu detê-la. A tensão... A tensão voltara. E dessa vez não era por causa de Tai Ming. Syaoran respirava profunda e rapidamente, sem levantar seu rosto para ela ou Yume. Já a maga a seu lado, matinha seu olhar nele, sem vacilar ou se mover.

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos, até que Syaoran pareceu recuperar a respiração, voltando-se levemente para Yume. Contudo, seus olhos se arregalaram em certa surpresa ao olhá-la nos olhos. Seu intuito era de agradecer, mas o olhar no rosto da mulher exigia que ele se mantivesse calado. E quem era ele para retrucar contra uma mulher mais de séculos mais experiente que ele?

Yume continuava a encará-lo e o rapaz nem Sakura conseguiam prever exatamente o que ela iria falar.

Surpresa destacou-se nos olhos dos dois quando uma claro e inconfundível som se fez ouvir no espaço ao redor. Sakura arregalara seus olhos, enquanto Syaoran mantinha sua face virada para o lado, exatamente na posição em que parara quando... Yume lhe deu um tapa no rosto...

Yume (com súbita voz alta): 'Garoto estúpido!' As palavras ressoaram na mente de Sakura e principalmente de Syaoran. Diante o silêncio que se seguiu, o rapaz voltou lentamente sua cabeça para encarar Yume, confusão e certa prévia vergonha estampados em seu rosto. Entretanto, a expressão severa não sumiu da face de Yume, mesmo que sua voz tivesse voltado ao habitual tom baixo, perigosamente baixo. 'Escute, Li Xiao Lang, se continuar permitindo que suas emoções tomem conta de você, a única coisa que conseguirá é ficar cego. Sua mente e sua alma ficarão cegos.'

As palavras foram pronunciadas claramente, e logo Yume levantou-se do lado de Syaoran, sem dar mais explicações para o rapaz, as palavras zunindo na cabeça dele. Não mais a atenção da mulher estava nele, não... Mais uma vez seus olhos tinham encontrado seu destino, seu inimigo... O mesmo inimigo dele. E se as palavras dela tinham algo a lhe dizer, algo que o fizesse vencer seu inimigo em comum, ela não parecia que iria lhe dizer mais.

Todavia, Syaoran imediatamente percebeu que ela não precisava mais se explicar, o significado daquilo era tão claro que Syaoran sentiu sua face ficar rubra... Rubra de vergonha e humilhação... Vergonha e humilhação por ter agido tão estupidamente... Imprudente, burra e estupidamente.

Novamente, entretanto, ele não teve tempo de falar nada. Enquanto se levantava ao lado de Sakura e Yume, foram as palavras de outra pessoa que varreram qualquer idéia prévia sua de dizer algo.

Tai Ming (olhando séria e diretamente para Yume): 'Quem é você, mulher?' Palavras secas que cruzaram o ar em direção a Yume. Mas se era seu objetivo fazê-la tremer, ficar com medo ou até mesmo ódio de seu tom de desprezo, em nada pareceu conseguir alcançar estes objetivos, visto que a face da mulher parecia dura e insensível como gelo. Vendo que ela não responderia à primeira pergunta, Tai Ming ficou ainda mais sério e continuou. 'Como conseguiu esta espada? Ela é uma espada chinesa, uma espada do Clã Li! Quem você pensa que é para ousar usar uma arma de tão honrado Clã, sua inferior indigna?'

Yume (em tom autoritário e gelado): 'Meça suas palavras, Tai Ming. Tenho todo o direito de usá-la. E comparado a _sua_ ousadia de usar este tipo de espada, qualquer um teria o mesmo direito.' Tai Ming ignorou a última sentença dela, e continuou seu interrogatório.

Tai Ming: 'Apenas um Li tem o direito de usar estas espadas. E eu não conheço...' O mago cortou imediatamente sua frase, um brilho de certo reconhecimento cobrindo momentaneamente seus olhos. 'Por acaso eu não conheço você, mulher?'

O silêncio foi a resposta que o chinês recebeu e, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, sentiu Lin, longamente esquecida, aproximar-se lentamente dele. Seus pensamentos pareceram mudar imediatamente e sua próxima sentença fez seus inimigos sentirem seus nervos ficarem levemente tensos.

Tai Ming: 'Lin Bai, cuide destas duas mulheres inferiores, não tenho tempo a perder com elas.' A mulher acenou afirmativamente, antes de se posicionar ao lado do homem. Tai Ming novamente voltou-se para Syaoran. 'Você escapou por pouco desta vez... E, como eu sei que não me dirá onde está o Mestre das Cartas, terminarei rapidamente com isso.' Após as palavras, Tai Ming lentamente tomou sua posição de luta, seus olhos brilharam diante da expectativa do combate.

Por sua vez, Syaoran sentiu seus olhos estreitarem, vendo que finalmente chegara a hora da verdadeira batalha. Sentiu mais uma vez Yume ao seu lado, quando esta se adiantou um passo, e novamente as palavras dela voltaram a sua mente. "Syaoran... Seu estúpido... Como um guerreiro, deveria saber que sua raiva e ódio apenas cegariam você. Quase morreu inutilmente, quase deixou seus entes queridos sem sua proteção... De agora em diante... Não deixará seus sentimentos dominarem você... Não nessa batalha..."

# # # -

Sakura observou apreensiva e silenciosamente a troca de olhares entre Syaoran e Tai Ming. Chegara finalmente o momento que ela temia, agora era a grande batalha de Syaoran, assim como a dela. Não estava exatamente com medo, apesar de sentir uma certa apreensão lá no fundo de que talvez o inimigo você muito mais poderoso do que ela poderia suportar. Não, não estava com medo, na verdade, sua atenção nem mais estava no grande "mago todo-malvado"... Sua atenção, desde que ouvira o nome vindo da boca de Tai Ming, estava na mulher ao lado dele. Aquela mulher com longas e belas mechas loiras.

Não entendia o que uma mulher tão bela e tão serena estava fazendo ao lado de Tai Ming. Será que ele estava a enganando também? Será que ela não via que o errado ali era ele? Entretanto, por mais que visse tamanha paz resplandecendo da mulher, não conseguia entender o que era aquele aperto no peito toda vez que a olhava. O que aquilo poderia significar? Estaria ela com receio de enfrentar a aliada de Tai Ming? Não seria certo de sua parte mostrar a esta bela moça de faces angelicais de que ela estava ajudando a pessoa errada?

Sakura olhou para seu lado, passando a observar Yume. O olhar da mulher ainda estava em Tai Ming e, subitamente, sem que Sakura pudesse entender, certo pensamento lhe surgiu na mente. Na primeira vez que descobrira quem Yume era, que na verdade ela não era uma velha, não conseguiu compreender por quê não percebera certa aura mágica na mulher em seu primeiro encontro, sob o disfarce de velha senhora. Depois, sentiu certa apreensão ao saber por ela que o Deus regente de Yume era o das Trevas, mesmo que a mulher tenha lhe dito que a natureza das Trevas não era exatamente má, e sim as pessoas que a possuem. E, por fim, ficou com medo dela ao saber que ela já havia morrido...

Sakura sentiu uma leve pontada no peito, o que era aquilo... Culpa? Arrependimento? Estaria Sakura tão cega pelas aparências, pelas primeiras impressões para não ver a fundo a verdadeira natureza das pessoas? Ver por trás de um rosto assustador, ou de uma expressão doce a verdadeira face de alguém?

Yume lhe ajudara e lhe salvara mais de uma vez e mesmo assim teve medo dela, apreensão... Agora... Ao ver aquele outro rosto se sentia compelida a não desconfiar e a não lutar... Seria ela tão fraca de mente para não ver nada por trás do exterior? Seria ela tão supérflua?

A jovem voltou o olhar mais uma vez para a mulher ao lado de Tai Ming. Por mais que vergonha diante do que acabara de perceber lhe confundisse a mente, Sakura tentou focar-se em Lin Bai. Não no belo rosto dela, não na suave aura dela, não no sorriso dela... Sakura olhou nos olhos, direta e profundamente. E por mais que a distância fosse grande... Não era grande o suficiente para privá-la do que realmente precisava ver...

Uma pontada mais forte fez Sakura apertar o punho contra o peito, enquanto sentia seu olhar fixo nos olhos de Lin Bai... Aqueles olhos... Nunca os vira antes... Entretanto... Aquela sensação não sumia de seu peito... O que seria?

_Quem_... era Lin Bai?

Sakura sentiu seu olhar divergir da mulher ao perceber que Syaoran não mais encontrava-se ao seu lado. Em um instante, voltou-se para Tai Ming e o viu correr rapidamente para frente também. E antes que qualquer pensamento lhe surgisse, Sakura ouviu o som de duas espadas se chocando.

Finalmente começara.

Yume: 'Sakura...' Imediatamente a garota voltou-se para a mulher, entretanto, Yume ainda mantinha seu olhar na luta a sua frente enquanto lhe falava. 'Não se intrometa na luta dos dois... Seu oponente é outro.' E Yume voltou lentamente sua face para a jovem japonesa e, diante do olhar inquisidor dela, a maga mais velha desviou seu olhar novamente, dirigindo-o, dessa vez, para aquela ao qual os pensamentos de Sakura se direcionaram momentos antes.

Sem mais uma palavra, Sakura acenou afirmativamente, enquanto percebia que sua oponente passara a observá-la também, com um sutil sorriso nos lábios. Sakura sentiu sua expressão contrair-se ligeiramente. Realmente, a primeira sensação de paz e pureza que a mulher lhe transmitira sumira... O coração da japonesa batia com violência. E seus pensamentos mais uma vez foram cortados, dessa vez por uma incrivelmente suave e doce voz.

Lin Bai (sorrindo sutilmente): 'Espero que esteja pronta para morte... Sakura...' Como a mulher sabia seu nome não pareceu passar pela mente da japonesa, ou se passou, ela ignorou. Invés disso, Sakura se viu encarando-a com olhos experientes de um guerreiro, sabendo que a balança de sua Vida e de sua Morte estaria bastante desequilibrada daqui a alguns instantes, sendo que suas habilidades eram a única coisa que impediria que a balança pendesse para o lado errado.

Sakura (estreitando os olhos): 'Mais do que nunca.'

Lin Bai (sorrindo ainda mais): 'Isso é o que iremos ver...' E antes que Sakura pudesse responder, palavras que ela não pôde compreender soaram da boca da chinesa, misturadas com o bater de espadas entre Tai Ming e Syaoran. Em seguida, diante do que agora parecia um campo de batalha, uma enorme lança com duas lâminas largas e arredondadas em uma das pontas 1, toda trabalhada em metais preciosos e resistentes, surgiu nas mãos de Lin Bai.

E Sakura sabia que não havia mais como esconder de mais ninguém quem realmente ela era... Não se pretendia vencer o inimigo e ajudar Yume e Syaoran...

Lin Bai (com um sorriso cheio de entendimento): 'Não há mais volta, não é mesmo, Sakura?' Mas Sakura não se viu nem um pouco tentada a responder, por mais que soubesse a resposta. Não havia volta...

Yume observou atentamente a troca de palavras entre as duas, sem se pronunciar. Ainda não era sua hora de entrar em ação. Na verdade, sua presença ali era totalmente proibida não fosse sua sede de vingança tão grande. Aquela batalha, por mais que quisesse, não era sua. Sabia que, no final, a vida de Tai Ming estaria nas mãos de outra pessoa. E por mais que lhe ardesse o peito em ódio e rancor, sabia que sua contribuição para a queda dele não seria direta...

Se tivesse ou pudesse desempenhar algum papel, principalmente contra Tai Ming, ela saberia a hora de agir. E, ao olhar aquelas duas pessoas tão queridas para ela lutando contra seus inimigos, sabia que _agora_ não era seu momento.

Sem que pudesse pensar em mais nada, sentiu a aura da garota próxima a si. Voltou-se para a ela, sabendo exatamente o que estava para acontecer. Sakura finalmente mostraria àqueles que cruzassem seu caminho qual era seu verdadeiro poder... Qual era o verdadeiro poder da Mestra das Cartas...

E, sem mais delongas, as palavras tão conhecidas começaram a soar, enquanto Yume sentia um sorriso de orgulho teimosamente surgir em seus lábios.

Sakura (clara e seriamente): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha Estrela...'

# # # -

Tai Ming abaixou-se em reflexo, escapando por pouco do golpe lateral de Syaoran. Apertou o punho de sua espada enquanto tentou desferir um golpe no peito do rapaz, sem sucesso, Syaoran saltou, desviando-se rapidamente. Tai Ming levantou o tronco curvado lentamente, observando seu inimigo com bastante cuidado. Não havia dúvidas, Syaoran estava muito mais concentrado do que estivera momentos antes na primeira luta que tiveram, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de luta.

O chinês mais novo estava mais concentrado, focado e Tai Ming teve que admitir, ele era um oponente a altura. Talvez tão bom quanto o pai. O mago chinês cerrou levemente os dentes diante do pensamento. Syaoran era quase uma réplica daquele que tentara o expulsar do Clã, algo que nenhum outro havia ousado desde épocas já remotas para ele.

O pensamento inconscientemente o fez olhar para aquela mulher misteriosa que defendera seu inimigo anteriormente. Não conseguia entender exatamente, mas aquele rosto parecia deveras familiar. De onde? E por que a sensação parecia incomodá-lo cada vez mais? Não havia tempo para pensar nisso, apenas em sua batalha atual, como Syaoran fez questão de lembrá-lo ao partir para cima dele neste instante.

Tai Ming desviou mais uma vez, sabendo que aquela incessante disputa de força, agilidade e velocidade não demoraria muito mais. Logo um deles iria ceder e começar a invocar magia, era questão de minutos. E assim que pensou nisso, Tai Ming pôde sentir sua companheira utilizando seus poderes por alguns segundos, parecia que finalmente ela também começaria a batalhar.

O mago não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso de lado surgiu em seu rosto. Logo aquelas duas mulheres iriam se arrepender seriamente de terem se colocado em seu caminho. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a aura calma e suave de Lin Bai era nela o mesmo que uma pele de cordeiro encobrindo o lobo.

Lin Bai era perigosa e, ele tinha que admitir, nem ele mesmo saberia dizer até onde iria a extensão dos poderes dela. Sabia que era poderosa, mas nunca foi algo com o que ele realmente se preocupara. Afinal, ele era dezenas, se não centenas de anos mais velho e experiente. Não havia dúvidas para ele que ninguém poderia superá-lo e... Quem o tentou... Apenas sorriu diante do pensamento...

Enquanto defendia-se dos golpes incessantes, porém calculados, de Syaoran, Tai Ming ouviu, mesmo que sem compreender, uma ligeira troca de palavras entre Lin Bai e, quem ele supunha ser, a garota que Syaoran usara como pretexto para vir para o Japão. Ainda não entendera por quê ela estaria ali, certamente a coitada não sabia o perigo que corria. Se soubesse, teria fugido tão rapidamente quanto Tsukishiro Yukito havia fugido, concluiu sem delongas.

Todavia, Tai Ming sentiu seu corpo desestabilizar e quase sentiu a espada de Syaoran encostar-se nele. Saltou para longe de seu inimigo e olhou diretamente para a pessoa da qual a súbita aparição da aura o fizera perder a concentração.

Seus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente.

Sakura (ainda prestando atenção em sua chave): '... que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!'

Tai Ming não encontrava palavras e seus pensamentos corriam a mil diante da cena a sua frente. Mas que maldição estava acontecendo ali! Como! O que aquilo significava...! _Quem_ era essa jovem? Foi a voz de outra pessoa que o tirou de seu transe.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Vejo que está um tanto quanto surpreso, Tai Ming.' Sorriu ainda mais quando viu o olhar surpreso do mago voltar-se para ele. 'Será que o poderoso Senhor da Astúcia foi pego de surpresa?'

Tai Ming (ficando levemente irritado): 'Você já sabia disso e não informou o Clã! Traidor!'

Syaoran (ficando irritado também): 'E por quê eu iria contar isso para o Clã? Para eles passarem a persegui-la também!' A essa altura, tanto Yume quanto Lin Bai e Sakura estavam olhando em direção aos dois guerreiros, a batalha esquecida por momentos.

Tai Ming: 'Seu tolo! Deixou essa garotinha infeliz enfeitiçá-lo! E o pior! Nem por magia foi!'

Syaoran (ficando ainda mais furioso): 'Se eu não tomei as cartas dela ou se não informei o Clã, foi porque sabia que as cartas estavam em boas mãos!' Fez uma leve pausa e continuou acusatoriamente. 'O que você não percebeu ainda é que o real motivo para eu ter vindo para cá não foi para tomar as cartas de seu verdadeiro dono, foi para buscar aliados e descobrir de uma vez por todas o que você e os outros Anciãos estariam tramando! Pois não pense que eu não sabia que o coma de minha mãe era intencional!'

Tai Ming (recuperando de pouco em pouco a calma): 'Muito bem, Xiao Lang... Vejo que finalmente me deu os motivos que precisava para matá-lo sem dúvida alguma.' Voltou-se para Sakura, que o encarava seriamente também. 'E tornou meu trabalho ainda mais fácil. Não será de muita dificuldade para eu recuperar as cartas que por direito é de nosso Clã de uma criaturinha tão medíocre!'

Syaoran (apontando a espada para ele): 'Antes terá que passar por mim, Tai Ming! Agora que sei que o verdadeiro culpado do estado de minha mãe foi você! Irá pagar por tudo que cometeu!' Se posicionou novamente, olhando Tai Ming nos olhos. 'E irei vingar meu pai pelo o que você lhe fez...' Tai Ming estreitou levemente os olhos diante do conhecimento que Syaoran estava lhe mostrando ter.

Tai Ming (sorrindo presunçosamente): 'Pelo que vejo... Você está bem informado, meu rapaz...' Continuou, vendo a raiva de Syaoran crescer novamente. 'E, por acaso, tua mãe lhe contou toda a verdade?' A isso, Syaoran sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. Então ele estivera certo... Sua mãe realmente estava lhe escondendo algo.

Syaoran sentiu sua raiva crescer ainda mais diante do olhar zombeteiro de seu inimigo, não demoraria muito para que perdesse qualquer controle que ainda tivesse. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse partir mais uma vez para cima de Tai Ming, Syaoran sentiu subitamente a aura de Yume crescer novamente por poucos instantes. Parou antes de partir para cima de Tai Ming, como pretendia segundos antes, abaixando a cabeça levemente, enquanto suspirava profundamente. Não precisava olhar para Yume para saber o que ela queria dizer.

"Não perca o controle, Syaoran..." Pensou consigo mesmo.

Syaoran (voltando o olhar para Tai Ming): 'Qualquer coisa que minha mãe não tenha me contado... Ela teve os motivos dela.' Estreitou novamente os olhos vendo o sorriso de Tai Ming. 'Não conseguirá fazer-me perder o controle de novo, Tai Ming...' O dito homem sorriu ainda mais, contudo, não respondeu às palavras de jovem chinês. Seu olhar, ao contrário, desviou-se novamente e pousou na figura pequena, porém firme, da jovem Kinomoto Sakura.

Tai Ming (sorrindo de lado): 'Prepare-se, menina. Se Lin Bai não acabar com você primeiro... Pode ter certeza que eu irei.' E sem mais nenhuma palavra, nem esperando qualquer resposta desta, Tai Ming voltou-se novamente para Syaoran, posicionando-se também. Contudo, sua posição de luta agora era outra e Syaoran sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos de expectativa, parecia que finalmente lutariam com tudo o que tinham.

Tudo...

Syaoran levantou sua espada, enquanto jogava rapidamente uma carta com caracteres chineses a sua frente.

# # # -

Ela olhava atentamente à discussão entre os dois guerreiros que não mais cruzavam espadas. Estava atenta, ouvia parte do que diziam e sabia que ela era foco da conversa também. Finalmente ela se revelara, não havia dúvidas de que se um deles saísse dali, fosse Tai Ming, fosse Lin Bai ou até mesmo algum ninja espião que eles não tinham detectado ainda, todo o Clã Li saberia finalmente quem era o verdadeiro Mestre das Cartas Clow...

Ficou ainda mais atenta quando sentiu o olhar daquele a quem Syaoran tanto parecia odiar voltar-se para ela. Ficou tensa, porém, nenhum medo pareceu correr por seu corpo, como qualquer um que não a conhecesse realmente pensaria que ela iria sentir.

Tai Ming (sorrindo de lado): 'Prepare-se, menina. Se Lin Bai não acabar com você primeiro... Pode ter certeza que eu irei.'

Sakura sentiu seus olhos estreitarem lentamente, enquanto Tai Ming parecia perder qualquer interesse prévio que tivera nela, voltando-se mais uma vez para Syaoran. Percebeu que a posição que ele tomava era diferente da primeira que vira e sentiu a adrenalina correr por seu corpo, finalmente eles começariam a usar magia.

Entretanto, não teve mais tempo de observar. Assim que Syaoran pareceu pegar uma de suas próprias cartas, pronto para pronunciar as palavras conseqüentes, a voz doce e calma de Lin Bai se fez ouvir. Contudo, aos ouvidos de Sakura, apenas malícia parecia sair dos lábios da bela mulher.

Lin Bai (sorrindo docemente): 'Não deveria prestar tanta atenção na luta deles, querida Sakura.' A jovem sentiu seus dentes apertarem-se uns contra os outros diante da colocação da mulher, enquanto, ao fundo, podia ouvir o barulho de trovões vindo de alguns metros longe dela. Syaoran havia usado a carta do deus Trovão e não havia dúvidas que outras cartas seriam usadas em seguida, contudo, ela não poderia observar a luta, sua atenção obrigatória e totalmente voltada para a mulher chinesa que também lhe encarava.

Sakura: 'Não sei por quê você o apóia e algo me diz que não são por motivos ingênuos ou inocentes.' O sorriso largo da mulher a alguns metros a sua frente apenas fez suas suposições se tornarem ainda mais verdadeiras. 'Mas eu irei ajudar Syaoran no que puder, mesmo que eu tenha que feri-la gravemente.'

Lin Bai (soltando uma risada cristalina): 'Minha querida, por favor... Se eu fosse você, estaria mais preocupada com a _sua_ segurança...' Foram as últimas palavras da chinesa antes dela finalmente tomar sua posição de luta, tão graciosa quanto perigosa, algo tão ironicamente parecido com a própria guerreira, concluiu Sakura em pensamento.

Sakura girou seu longo bastão rosa e dourado para aliviar seu pulso, em seguida, a jovem maga também tomou sua posição de batalha. Encarou a suave face de sua inimiga e sentiu seus olhos estreitarem-se levemente... Algo lhe dizia que esta batalha seria muito mais difícil e dolorosamente mortal do que àquela que ela e Syaoran tiveram contra Saigo e seus ninja.

(...) -

Sem mais delongas, Sakura partiu rapidamente de encontro a Lin Bai, esta, por sua vez, não ficou para trás, indo também de encontro a sua inimiga. Sakura levantava seu báculo lateralmente com as duas mãos, como se este fosse um bastão, enquanto Lin Bai fazia o mesmo com a sua lança.

O encontro foi estrondoso, a pressão que pareceu surgir com o impacto fizeram os cabelos de Yume, que estava a mais de dez metros de distância das duas, voar para trás, mas a mulher em si mal pareceu perceber, seu foco sem se mover um momento sequer das duas que lutavam.

Nem Lin Bai quanto Sakura haviam conjurado alguma magia, as duas mediam forças, o meio de seus bastões pressionados um contra o outro. Sakura tinha sua face concentrada e séria, enquanto um leve sorriso ainda parecia se distinguir no rosto de sua oponente. Ficaram medindo forças por alguns segundos, até que as duas resolveram acabar com a disputa inútil, uma saltando em oposto que a outra.

Lin Bai (sorrindo): 'Minha querida, não me diga que isso é tudo o que tem?' Sakura a olhou seriamente, enquanto se posicionando de novo. Lin Bai sorriu mais uma vez, seguindo o exemplo da outra e assumindo sua própria posição.

As duas saltaram lateralmente, na mesma direção, olhos uma na outra, correndo de lado. Em determinado ponto, Sakura saltou para frente, enquanto Lin Bai parava um segundo depois, desviando pouco antes de Sakura acertar seu bastão nela. Sakura sabia que seu bastão não possuía lâmina, entretanto, se conseguisse acertá-la uma vez sequer sabia que provocaria dano suficiente para desestabilizar sua inimiga. Lin Bai sabia disso e sua defesa parecia perfeita contra todos os ataques de Sakura.

Ficaram trocando golpes por alguns minutos, na verdade, Sakura parecia estar atacando mais, enquanto a face serena de Lin Bai continuava firme, como se ela soubesse algo que ninguém mais sabia. Como se tivesse os segredos da vida escondidos atrás de seu sorriso que ela fazia questão de mostrar a todos mas nunca partilhar.

Sakura estreitou os olhos assim que fez uma pausa, as duas a pouco mais de três metros uma da outra. Apesar de estar atacando mais, Sakura não parecia mostrar-se cansada, entretanto, ela sabia, suas pernas não estavam fortes o suficiente para se aventurar em uma longa batalha, caso isso ocorresse, era quase certeza que perderia.

Não vendo mais escolha, Sakura fechou seus olhos e Lin Bai sorriu ainda mais, enquanto seus olhos estreitavam, ela sabia o que estava para vir. No momento seguinte, Sakura abriu rapidamente seus olhos, enquanto levantava uma de suas mãos com uma de suas cartas, seu bastão indo em direção a esta logo em seguida.

Sakura: 'Floresta!' Em seguida, vários galhos de árvore saíram da carta em questão, partindo para cima de Lin Bai. Esta, por sua vez, começou a desviar rapidamente dos galhos que, ou pretendiam feri-la, ou pretendiam agarrá-la.

Lin Bai (depois de desviar de um galho): 'Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim!'

Imediatamente, labaredas saíram da lança de Lin Bai e Sakura só pode arregalar os olhos enquanto o fogo queimava os galhos de Floresta. O que mais a surpreendia, no entanto, era o fato de Lin Bai não ter usado nenhuma carta. E a mulher pareceu perceber isso no olhar de Sakura.

Lin Bai (assim que o golpe cessou): 'Você está lutando com uma Mestra, não pense que me vencerá facilmente. Ou melhor, reze para _eu_ não te ferir muito...' Sakura pareceu se recuperar do choque inicial. Certamente, Lin Bai sabia o que estava fazendo e, apesar de não aparentar ser muito mais velha que ela, Sakura podia dizer que a aparência escondia a verdadeira idade da mulher, provavelmente era uma Anciã como Tai Ming, logo pois, muito mais poderosa do que qualquer inimigo que fosse da idade de Sakura poderia ser.

Sem mais demora, Sakura saltou para longe, enquanto subitamente Lin Bai mais uma vez a atacava com um de seus golpes mágicos. Continuou correndo enquanto escapava dos golpes, e se não pensasse em uma boa estratégia, provavelmente iria perder. O nível de Lin Bai era diferente do de Saigo, não havia dúvidas, e se Sakura não desse o melhor de si, não sabia o que seria dela e de seus amigos.

Mesmo apenas no começo de batalha Sakura já sabia que aquela seria uma grande oponente. Duvidava que tivesse enfrentado alguém tão forte, até mesmo Syaoran não era capaz de usar os poderes dos deuses como Lin Bai parecia saber. Sakura encheu-se de preocupação enquanto escapava de mais um golpe de Lin Bai. Se ela já era uma oponente muito mais poderosa do que ela imaginava, qual seria, então, a verdadeira força de Tai Ming?

"Tome cuidado, Syaoran..." Pensou ela ao invocar mais uma de suas cartas.

# # # -

Mais um golpe e ele teve que rolar no chão para não ser acertado. Saltou em seguida, enquanto mais chamas vinham em sua direção. Não conseguia parar um segundo sequer, aquilo estava mais difícil do que ele suspeitava a princípio.

Tai Ming (rindo enquanto Syaoran desviava de seus ataques): 'Isso é tudo do que é capaz, rapazinho?' Syaoran trincou os dentes enquanto se desviava novamente, correndo em seguida lateralmente, desviando a toda hora de um golpe que chegava mais perto de si.

Aquilo já estava se estendendo fazia alguns minutos e Syaoran já se sentia exasperado. Não conseguia parar um segundo sequer, nem mesmo abrir a boca para invocar uma de suas cartas e já tinha que se desviar de um ataque. Logo no começo percebeu, através do modo mais irritante, que Tai Ming não precisava usar as cartas para invocar magia, percebendo isso quando um raio atingiu-o, mesmo que de raspão, na perna.

Já estava com algumas escoriações e parecia que receberia mais algumas, enquanto Tai Ming mantinha-se quase sempre no mesmo lugar, apenas apontando sua espada na direção que pretendia usar uma de suas magias. Aquilo era irritante, sem dizer perigoso. Tudo bem que estava lutando com alguém dezenas de anos mais experiente, mas tinha que admitir que seu orgulho de guerreiro não o havia feito imaginar que a diferença poderia ser tão grande.

Entretanto, Syaoran não se daria por vencido. Tai Ming poderia ter mais experiência, mas Syaoran ainda tinha mais motivos e determinação para vencer. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer, Tai Ming não escaparia tão facilmente de seus crimes, concluiu enquanto desviava de mais um golpe do homem.

Syaoran (sussurrando para si mesmo): 'Isso já está passando dos limites.'

E em menos de um segundo, enquanto mais um golpe, agora de ventos cortantes, vinha em sua direção, Syaoran parou sua corrida, invertendo para o outro lado, tão subitamente que Tai Ming não teve tempo de redirecionar seu golpe. Aproveitando os poucos segundos que a estratégia lhe deu, Syaoran levantou uma de suas cartas.

Syaoran: 'Deus dos Ventos, vinde a mim!' Pego de surpresa por estar concentrado em seu próprio golpe, Tai Ming foi jogado para longe pela força do vento. Não chegou a cair, mas teve que apoiar os dois pés com força no chão, enquanto agachava.

Entretanto, de nada adiantou seu controle, pois antes mesmo que pudesse focar seus olhos, Syaoran já estava em cima dele. Tai Ming conseguiu desviar, mas não gratuitamente. A espada de Syaoran atingiu de raspão no braço do homem, deixando um pequeno rastro de sangue no local.

Syaoran se posicionou novamente, enquanto Tai Ming saltava para longe. Assim que estava a uma boa distância, o homem passou a examinar seu ferimento. Pouco depois, levantou lentamente seu olhar para Syaoran, olhar cheio de raiva e fúria.

Tai Ming (em tom perigosamente baixo): 'Não devia ter feito isso, rapaz...' Syaoran estreitou os olhos também, preparando-se para qualquer golpe de Tai Ming.

Contudo, não foi nenhum golpe mágico que veio em sua direção. Em um piscar de olhos, rápido demais para que Syaoran processasse, Tai Ming já estava a sua frente, dando tempo apenas suficiente para Syaoran colocar sua espada a sua frente e impedir que a espada de Tai Ming o acertasse.

Mas não foi o suficiente. Devido ao súbito ataque, Syaoran só teve tempo de pensar na lâmina de Tai Ming, todavia, o inimigo não perderia a chance e antes que Syaoran pudesse fazer ou ver qualquer coisa, o punho rígido e forte de Tai Ming encontrou-se rapidamente com o lado do rosto do jovem chinês.

Tamanha a força foi, que Syaoran foi jogado longe, enquanto rolou uma ou duas fezes pelo chão. Mal pôde ficar em pé, Tai Ming já estava novamente em cima dele, enquanto Syaoran fez um esforço apenas em reflexo com seus braços para aparar um chute lateral de Tai Ming. A proteção foi suficiente para proteger os órgãos internos de Syaoran de qualquer dano mais perigoso, entretanto, não foi firme o suficiente para impedir que ele fosse jogado longe novamente, suas costas arrastando pelo chão por alguns metros.

Syaoran olhou para cima, ainda deitado no chão, e colocou sua espada na sua frente novamente, enquanto a espada de Tai Ming vinha a seu encontro. Assim que o golpe atingiu sua espada, Syaoran não perdeu tempo em levantar uma de suas pernas e acertar as costas de Tai Ming. Não forte o suficiente para fazer qualquer grande estrago, devido a sua posição, mas suficiente para desestabilizar o inimigo e permitir que levantasse, saltando para longe em seguida.

Tai Ming, assim que conseguiu se estabilizar do golpe, olhou quase que de perfil para Syaoran, olhos perigosos e sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, alguns arranhões começavam a se fazer visíveis no mago, mas nada que merecesse uma segunda olhada. Entretanto, Syaoran já não se encontrava no mesmo estado. Depois da sucessão de golpes o rapaz respirava fundo e rapidamente, suas costas arquejando e diminuindo a cada respiração. Um rastro de sangue descia pelo lado de sua boca, a face de seu rosto ligeiramente vermelha.

Tai Ming: 'Agora vê qual é a diferença entre nossas forças, Xiao Lang?' O rapaz não respondeu, contudo, seu olhar denunciava a raiva e determinação que sentia no momento. 'Comparado a mim, você é apenas um filhotinho fraco e desprotegido.'

Syaoran (em tom baixo e olhar desafiador): 'Até os filhotes crescem para acabar com animais baixos e desprezíveis como você.' Concluiu partindo novamente para cima de Tai Ming. Este por sua vez, riu silenciosamente, enquanto novamente se via desviando de Syaoran, levemente mais veloz e preciso em seus golpes que anteriormente, concluiu Tai Ming com certa diversão.

Syaoran, contudo, não estava achando a situação nem um pouco engraçada. E, enquanto Tai Ming parecia entretido em apenas se desviar, Syaoran já bolava em sua mente mais uma estratégia. E, sem que Tai Ming pudesse prever, saltou para longe daquele que atacava momentos antes, levantando mais uma vez sua espada.

Syaoran: 'Deus Trovão, vinde a mim!' O golpe seguiu seu destino, enquanto Tai Ming se preparava para amparar a força do trovão.

Todavia, foi com surpresa que o mago não sentiu nada, o raio desviando dele metade do caminho antes de acertá-lo. Mas Tai Ming não seguiu a trajetória do raio, sabendo muito bem que Syaoran estava prestes a acertá-lo com algo mais, o primeiro ataque apenas uma distração. Não estava totalmente errado, mas não exatamente tão certo.

Syaoran: 'Deus das Águas, vinde a mim!' E dessa vez a rajada veio rapidamente em direção ao homem, que, prevendo o golpe, saltou para longe. O que ele não viu, novamente, é que, no lugar em que estava e que a água deveria acertá-lo, esta pareceu parar e dividir no meio do ar.

Subitamente, Tai Ming soltou um grito alto, enquanto seu corpo parecia ter parado no meio do ar, rajadas de algo dourado a sua volta. Dor profunda percorreu o corpo do mago enquanto ele tentava se libertar do que for que estivesse o prendendo. Contudo, o golpe não acabava aí e antes que ele pudesse perceber, pressão fez-se contra seu corpo e subitamente a dor pareceu aumentar dez, cem vezes...

Syaoran ficou parado, concentrando sua energia, enquanto Tai Ming finalmente parecia tomar controle do seu corpo, soltando um grito de guerra, enquanto o golpe se dissipava rapidamente a sua volta.

Tai Ming caiu no chão, um dos joelhos encostando-se na terra enquanto apoiava um dos braços no outro, dobrado a sua frente. Sua cabeça estava baixa, enquanto ele respirava com força. Sua roupa, uma vez imaculada, agora estava rasgada em alguns pontos, certa fumaça rodeava seu corpo, cabelo meio desalinhado, rosto um pouco mal tratado. Em seguida, sem que se permitisse mais um momento de dor, Tai Ming encarou Syaoran, olhos perigosamente cerrados. O rapaz, por sua vez, encontrava-se no mesmo lugar em que o atacara, ele mesmo respirando profundamente, tentando recuperar-se de toda energia que utilizou no golpe.

O mago chinês levantou-se lentamente, ainda encarando seu inimigo. Olhou-o por vários instantes, enquanto Syaoran ainda mantinha sua espada a sua frente com as duas mãos.

Tai Ming (mais sério do que nunca): 'O que você fez comigo, rapaz?' Syaoran olhou-o nos olhos por vários segundos, antes de finalmente se endireitar melhor, um sorriso zombeteiro surgindo em seu rosto, pela primeira vez surgindo na pessoa oposta em que estivera aparecendo até agora.

Syaoran: 'Surpreende-me que não tenha previsto meu golpe, Tai Ming.'

O dito cerrou ainda mais os olhos, enquanto o sorriso de Syaoran aumentava ligeiramente. Syaoran ficou caldo por um instante, agora os dois em silêncios, ouvindo as explosões e golpes a vários metros de distância deles, vindos, sem duvida alguma, de Lin Bai e Sakura. E o rapaz rapidamente desviou seus pensamentos da garota, concentrando-se mais uma vez unicamente em seu inimigo, antes de continuar.

Syaoran: 'O primeiro golpe, aquele o qual você provavelmente achou que era apenas distração, era, na verdade, uma corrente de vários raios em que eu vim trabalhando há algum tempo. As correntes rodearam você, se encontrando no alto, como em uma jaula. Para que você não as percebesse, rapidamente usei um jato d'água. E este, o qual você achou que era o verdadeiro golpe, na verdade era apenas a distração, para você desviar e esbarrar em um dos vários raios a sua volta.' Pausou novamente, sabendo que Tai Ming já compreenderia o resto.

Tai Ming (fúria nos olhos ao entender o resto): 'E, por final, você não utilizou a água para me acertar a princípio, mas no final, quando eu já estivesse preso em uma das rajadas elétricas. E, quando a água se encontrou com a eletrecidade, um curto tornou o golpe dezenas de vezes pior...' Como resposta, Syaoran apenas sorriu e Tai Ming sentiu seu sangue esquentar em fúria quase incontrolável pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. 'Muito bem, Xiao Lang... Parece que eu subestimei as suas capacidades...' Falou novamente em voz plana, o que alertou ainda mais Syaoran do que estava prestes a vir. 'Assim sendo, acho que não preciso ficar apenas na brincadeira com você, não é?'

Syaoran viu seu corpo ficar novamente tenso, enquanto Tai Ming se posicionava de maneira diferente das quais Syaoran estava habituado. Assim sendo, o jovem chinês se posicionou na defensiva, pronto para qualquer golpe súbito que seu inimigo iria fazer. Contudo, nem um golpe veio, e apenas quando Syaoran apurou mais seus sentidos é que pôde ouvir sussurros vindo de Tai Ming.

Os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram por um instante ao perceber o que o mago estava prestes a fazer. Seu primeiro instinto foi de atacá-lo, entretanto, sem saber que espécie de feitiço o outro mago estava conjurando, isso seria ainda mais perigoso do que ficar onde estava. Nesse meio tempo, enquanto decidindo-se o que fazer, Syaoran ouviu um golpe mais alto vindo atrás de si. Seus olhos arregalaram-se imediatamente.

Sem perder mais um segundo, já percebendo o acúmulo de energia que se formava em torno de Tai Ming, enquanto nuvens, trovões e raios se faziam presentes no alto céu, Syaoran voltou-se para onde sabia que Sakura e Lin Bai lutavam. Elas estavam mais próximas deles e o pensamento de que Lin Bai sabia o que Tai Ming estava fazendo repentinamente lhe ocorreu.

Se isso fosse realmente verdade, como parecia ser, o golpe não era apenas destinado a ele. Sakura iria ser outro alvo, e um mais frágil ainda, visto que ela não estava prestando atenção neles, apenas nos golpes que Lin Bai lhe desferia, trazendo-a cada vez mais para perto dele e de Tai Ming.

Os sussurros de Tai Ming começaram a ficar mais altos e Syaoran se viu correndo na direção de Sakura. Com sorte, ele conseguiria tirar os dois do raio de ataque de Tai Ming antes que ele concluísse o feitiço. Mas com Sakura movimentando-se a todo momento, desviando-se com toda velocidade que podia dos ataques de Lin Bai sua tarefa se tornava próxima do impossível. Sem outra alternativa, tudo o que lhe restou foi gritar, enquanto, para seu desespero, Tai Ming parecia estar concluindo o feitiço.

Syaoran (gritando e correndo em direção a Sakura): 'Sakura! Saia de perto daqui!'

A garota, ouvindo seu nome na voz do chinês, desconcentrou-se por um instante, quase sendo acertada pela lâmina mais que afiada da lança de Lin Bai. Saltou para longe, enquanto olhava para trás, buscando o rosto familiar. O que viu fez seu sangue gelar. Em volta de Syaoran, ou ao que parecia olhando do lugar que estava, uma gigantesca aura negra girava cada vez com mais força.

Ao ver Syaoran mais perto de si, pôde distinguir de quem vinha aquela energia toda. Não era, como imaginara antes, vinda de Syaoran, mas sim de quem estava atrás dele... Tai Ming... Os olhos da garota se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, parada, sem saber como agir.

Lin Bai sorriu, vendo que fizera certo quando imaginou sentir uma aura específica vinda de Tai Ming. Aquela batalha não demoraria muito mais, finalmente conseguiriam o que queriam... Pensou por fim, saltando o mais longe possível de Syaoran e Sakura.

Syaoran já estava próximo de Sakura, vendo, na expressão desta, que ela já percebera o que estava ocorrendo. Contudo, não havia mais tempo dele ou dela se distanciarem mais, pois, quando quase sentia seus braços alcançarem o corpo imobilizado de Sakura, Tai Ming concluía o que estava fazendo.

Tai Ming (em tom forte e poderoso): 'Eu o convoco neste momento, Mestre e Senhor da Astúcia!'

E as palavras que Sakura e Syaoran ouviram em seguida, não foi nem de Tai Ming, nem de Lin Bai. Todavia, nem a súbita intervenção da voz foi capaz de evitar o que estava para acontecer.

Yume (gritando em fúria e desespero): 'Maldito!'

E tudo ficou negro...

# # # -

(Continua)

08/07/2005

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Nem acredito (vou chorar, juro que vou chorar)... Vocês não têm a mi-ni-ma idéia do quão, quaaaaaaão difícil foi fazer este capítulo. O mais difícil capítulo de tooooooodos. Não têm idéia... Achei que nunca ia conseguir escrever. Vou fazer de tudo que puder pra postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Não quero nem sonhar em demorar tanto tempo como este demorou. Então espero sinceramente que me compreendam, minha vida está muito complicada e fanfiction não é minha prioridade agora, desculpem-me. Mas espero sinceramente que gostem e continuem a ler e revisar, OK?... Arigatou minna-san. Ja ne!

Agradecimentos: Eu pretendia agradecer a cada um, mas deu preguiça, hehehe Mas nos próximos capítulos eu faço isso, ok? Só queria dizer que eu reli os últimos reviews e fiquei tão emocionada, tão feliz, tinha esquecido como é bom receber review. Adoro todos eles e adoro vocês por escreverem eles para mim, vocês são lindas maravilhosas e encantadoras! Queria sempre poder escrever, sempre estar animada, só pra ver o que vocês acham, cada dificuldade compensa os reviews que recebo. Adoro vocês meeeesmo!


	24. De corpo e de alma

Olá, desculpem o atraso, tenho muitos motivos, mesmo. Mas nao vou ficar me explicando, sei que o que vcs querem é ler, né, hehehehe :P Este é o capítulo mais longo que já escrevi em toda minha "grande" vida de escritora... Espero q tenham paciencia de ler (Apesar q sete páginas de tudo o q escrevi é agradecimentos, entao nao precisam se preocupar tanto). Nao o dividi dessa vez pq eu prometi a mim mesma acabar com esta fic no cap25, espero q aguentem ler tudo :) Uma útlima coisa, sinto muito se a luta está parecendo que está ocorrendo muito rapidamente, mas eu tenho que acabar com esta fic um dia, né! Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Nao esquecam de dizer o que pensam, ok? Divirtam-se:)

_# # # -_

**_Capítulo24:_** De corpo e de alma

# # # -

_Ele desceu correndo as escadas, sua mochila da escola pesando no ombro. Estava um pouco atrasado, o que normalmente não ocorria. Estava um pouco ansioso, era seu primeiro dia no colegia, e não sabia o que lhe esperava._

_Mulher: ´Mais devagar, criança. Não vai tomar nem o café da manhã?´_

_Rapaz (revoltado): ´Affs, mãe. Já tenho quase 16 anos, quer parar de me chamar assim?´_

_Mulher (sorrindo levemente, colocando a mão na cabeça do menino): ´Enquanto ainda for menor que eu e for meu filho, vai ser sempre minha criança.´_

_Rapaz (fazendo cara feia e se desviando da mão da mãe): ´Enquanto for seu filho, é! Você sabe o quanto isso soa injusto pra mim! Faz eu passar vergonha na frente dos meus amigos, mãe!´ A mulher só sorriu, enquanto deixava o rapaz correr para a sua nova escola._

_Assim que o rapaz atravessou a porta da mansão, o vulto da mulher também sumiu._

_Não era um rapaz que costumava demonstrar felicidade, no entanto, seu novo colégio estava agradando-o muito e quase não conseguia segurar o sorriso. Todos que o viam o olhavam com admiração, não entendia bem porquê, mas supunha que era por pertencer à família ._

_Garota ruiva: ´Olá, . Seja bem vindo!_

_Garoto moreno: ´Ei, . Espero que goste da escola, calouro!´_

_Garota loira: ´Oi, ! -´_

_Garota alta: ´Hey, -´_

_Garoto magro: ´Olá, ! -´_

_A todos o rapaz cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça. Pareciam todos muito amistosos. Todas caras novas, todos que nunca havia conhecido antes, no entanto..._

_Garota de cabelos pretos: ´Oiiii, !´ A súbita aparição da menina o fez perder a linha de raciocínio. Esta ele conhecia, era sua prima._

_Rapaz: ´Olá, - ´_

_Estava prestando bastante atenção em sua aula. Não queria perder nenhum assunto. Já fazia uma semana que estava no colegial, e tudo parecia muito bom. Tudo parecia estar bem, tudo estava tão... _

_Professor: ´Por favor, prestem atenção.´ Perdeu novamente a linha de raciocínio, o professor chamando alguém para entrar na sala. ´Quero que conheçam sua nova amiga de classe, -´_

_O rapaz virou a cabeça levemente para o lado, como se estivesse com certa dúvida. Onde já vira essa garota de cabelos longos tão negros que quase pareciam roxos?_

_O rapaz estava voltando calmamente para sua casa depois de mais um longo dia de aula. Quantos dias desde que começaram as aulas, sete? Dez? Quinze? Não lembrava direito. Estava perdido em pensamentos, o ar calmo e parado fazendo o clima parecer mais cansativo, enfadonho._

_Ruído: ´Miaaaau!´_

_Olhou assustado para baixo, tirando o pé rapidamente do lugar. Rapidamente um gato meio alaranjado, meio amarelo, saiu correndo, com o rabo meio dolorido do pisão que recebera._

_O rapaz ficou parado... Olhando o gato seguir ao longe..._

_Gato laranja... A primeira vez que via um, mas era como se já tivesse visto por várias e várias vezes..._

_Fechou a porta atrás de si, animado depois de um bom dia na escola. Fazia algum tempo que não tinha aquelas impressões estranhas de deja vú. Na verdade, nem mais lembrava do ocorrido._

_Rapaz: ´Estou em casa!´_

_Mulher: ´Filho, venha à sala um instante, sim?´ O rapaz deixou os sapatos no saguão e seguiu para o lugar em que ouvira a voz. Na sala encontrava-se, sentada confortavelmente, sua querida mãe. Do lado, em outra poltrona, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, longos, com uma tranca amarrada do lado. Olhou confuso para a garota e depois para a matriarca da casa._

_Mãe: ´Querido, esta é a nossa nova vizinha, Na -´_

_Rapaz (abaixando a cabeça polidamente): ´Muito prazer em conhece-la.´_

_Era feriado e ele estava passeando pelas ruas da cidade. Carregava nas mãos alguns livros da biblioteca, iria devolve-los agora. No entanto, em sua distração não percebera que um dos livros caíra._

_Jovem (correndo em direção ao rapaz): ´Ei, ei! você deixou cair.´ O rapaz virou-se calmamente para trás, meio desorientado, vendo o livro que caíra bem na sua frente._

_Rapaz (pegando o livro): ´Muito obrigado - ´ Parou no meio da sentença, ao ver o rosto de um jovem de cabelos negros como a noite e de óculos. Ficou meio atordoado, e a única coisa que percebeu foi um sorriso misterioso do jovem de óculos, que se distanciou sem mais uma palavra, deixando o rapaz parado no lugar por alguns momentos..._

_Estava com os cadernos de tarefa em cima da mesa, o lápis pendia de sua mão, mas sua atenção não estava voltada para seu dever. O rapaz mais uma vez encontrava-se perdido em pensamentos. Sonhara esta noite com uma montanha, e dois vultos que não conseguia lembrar do rosto._

_Sabia, no entanto, que um era um velho senhor, o outro parecia ser um rapaz da sua idade, quem seriam? Normalmente não pensava muito em seus sonhos em sua pacata vida, mas este lhe chamara a atenção._

_O jovem de seu sonho parecia lutar com ele, falavam palavras que ele não conseguia lembrar agora, e pareciam lutar. Mas, por quê? Desde o falecimento de seu pai, nunca havia se falado de lutas marciais em sua casa, nem ele mesmo aprendera..._

_Olhou mais adiante da janela, e mirou o céu, todo estrelado... Que belas estrelas... Ao contrário de muitos que adoravam a Lua ou até mesmo o calor do Sol, seu maior encanto era o brilho das Estrelas... Tão belas... Às vezes, quando se concentrava mais... Parecia que podia ver dois olhos verdes... – _

_Quanta bobagem, pensou resignado. Levantou-se da cadeira, iria fazer sua lição outra hora. Resolveu que estava em tempo de ir se deitar um pouco._

_Andava calmamente para a escola. A animação que o acompanhava vários e vários dias atrás, no começo das aulas, não parecia se fazer presente. Estava cansado, não dormira direito, outra vez tivera sonhos estranhos._

_Uma montanha, lutas entre duas pessoas, depois se via atravessando o oceano, um outro país, uma mansão que nada se parecia com a sua. Depois, via uma cadeira de rodas, pessoas em negros, um corpo ao chão, duas pessoas brigando, duas pessoas se abraçando... Depois... _

_Depois acordara e não sabia a quem pertencia aquela cadeira de rodas, ou quem eram as duas pessoas brigando, depois abraçadas... E novamente, novamente via olhos, olhos que o perseguiam sempre, olhos vivos e cheios de vida... Que, no entanto, pouco a pouco iam desaparecendo, tristemente._

_Voz feminina: ´Hoeee!´ O rapaz caiu sentado para trás, ouvindo o som de outro tombo a sua frente. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentido as dores na sua "parte de trás"._

_Rapaz: ´Ei! Olha por onde anda!´_

_Voz feminina: ´Mas, mas!´_

_O rapaz abriu seus olhos castanhos, e deparou-se imediatamente com o rosto de uma jovem com duas piscinas verdes no rosto._

_Arregalou os olhos._

_´...´_

_Flashes de seus sonhos imediatamente começaram a surgir._

_Rostos começaram a tomar forma._

_Pessoas, nomes, lugares..._

_Agora sabia que montanha era aquela..._

_Sabia por que havia lutado lá..._

_Sabia por que atravessara o oceano..._

_Sabia de quem era aquela mansão..._

_Sabia de quem era a cadeira de rodas..._

_As duas pessoas brigando..._

_E se abraçando..._

_Rapaz (colocando as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos com força): ´Ahhhh!´_

_A dor começou a consumir-lhe, enquanto a forma feminina a sua frente começava a desaparecer..._

_Um nome começava a tilintar em sua cabeça, cada vez mais e mais forte..._

_Flashes do que acontecera depois dos abraços começaram a tomar forma em sua mente, enquanto cada vez mais seu corpo começava a doer, como se estive sendo dilacerado, de fora para dentro, de dentro para fora._

_Uma voz doce soava, como eco ao longe, em seus ouvidos. Gritos desesperados, risadas malignas..._

_Dor, dor, dor..._

_Mais gritos, gritos femininos... Estavam chamando-lhe, chamava por ele... por seu nome..._

_Gritos de..._

_´Syaoran...´ Um eco suave e quase sem vida pareceu alcançar seus ouvidos uma última vez..._

_Arregalou os olhos até agora fechados..._

_Um último flash, tudo se tornou um branco claro demais para qualquer pupila normal suportar._

_Silencio..._

_Syaoran: ´Sakura!´_

# # # -

_**Momentos Antes**_

Yume (correndo ao encontro de Sakura e Syaoran): ´Maldito seja, Tai Ming!´ Entretanto, antes que pudesse alcançar os dois, Tai Ming entrou em sua frente, um sorriso maligno no rosto, Yume cerrou levemente os olhos, com raiva.

Tai Ming (ainda sorrindo): ´Não esperava por isso, mulher? Se fosse você, não me intrometeria.´

Yume (posição de ataque, séria): ´Há muito tempo que aguardo este momento, desgraçado. não permitirei que você machuque novamente alguém que prezo.´

Tai Ming (cerrando levemente os olhos): ´Quem és, mulher? Porque se intromete no que não te interessa e se dirige a mim como se me conhecesse a muito?´

Yume (movendo suas mãos para formar uma melhor posição de luta): ´Você destruiu minha vida uma vez, ser negro... Agora chegou seu momento de pagar...´

Tai Ming (sem esperar que ela continuasse): ´Estás louca, mulher? A que se refere?´

Yume (não se importando com a interrupção): ´O mal que cometeste é imperdoável e agora irá sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos. Não importa se foram anos, décadas ou séculos, chegou a hora do seu julgamento.´ Tai Ming ficou mais sério... Pelo visto a mulher sabia muito bem do que falava, mencionando até "séculos", a imortalidade dos anciãos não era conhecida mesmo por outros magos tão comumente.

E a que crime esta mulher se referia? Será que realmente a conhecia como estava a sentir?

Yume (olhos se tornando cada vez mais perigosos): ´Teu crime para com a Senhora da Estrela não foi esquecido por mim.´ Tai Ming arregalou levemente os olhos com o tipo de coisa que a mulher estava falando. Ou ela era muito louca... ou...´Pagarás pelo que fez com Yukio, maldito!´

Tai Ming arregalou totalmente os olhos, dando um leve passo para trás. Flashes de um passado já a muito esquecido voltando a tona em sua mente. Cenas, ações, vozes, gritos. Sua mente se encheu de um passado que, por mais cruelmente prazeroso fosse, não lhe era mais importante. Olhou diretamente nos olhos da mulher e o reconhecimento finalmente se fez presente. Olhos vermelhos... não havia se esquecido deles...

A feiticeira regida pelas Trevas, mesmo em todo seu ódio, começou a arregalar levemente os olhos, enquanto algo que não esperava começou a acontecer. Levemente, como se não tivesse pressa alguma, um sorriso começou a surgir no rosto de seu inimigo, e antes que um minuto se quer se passasse depois da descoberta, o homem estava dando gargalhadas grotescas e cheias de crueldade. Que tipo de homem era esse...?

Tai Ming (parando subitamente): ´Eu não posso acreditar!´ Um enorme sorriso ainda se encontrava em sua face, como sempre há depois que alguém ri muito. ´Você ainda não foi pro inferno, bruxa velha!´

Yume estava pasma, sem saber o que falar, enquanto o homem parecia se divertir. Ao lado deste, caminhando calmamente, apareceu Lin Bai, não parecendo estar a par do que estava acontecendo. Tai Ming ainda olhava para Yumi com diversão no rosto, mas foi para Lin Bai que dirigiu a palavra.

Tai Ming (apontando com uma mão calma para Yumi): ´Vê esta mulher a sua frente, Lin Bai...´ Não esperou resposta e continuou. ´Esta bruxa fez parte de meus primeiros anos de Ancião.´ Lin Bai arregalou levemente os olhos, em surpresa pelo desconhecido, mas Tai Ming não pareceu se importar e continuou. ´Eu achei que ela já estivesse puro pó nos confins do inferno, mas parece que fantasmas realmente voltam para assombrar o que não podiam enfrentar.´ E riu com mais gosto, enquanto Lin Bai permanecia impassível ao seu lado e Yumi se encontrava neste instante se recompondo da surpresa causada pela loucura cruel de seu inimigo.

Yume (olhando-o seriamente): ´Você certamente está mais louco e demoníaco do que eu me lembrava, ser negro.´ As palavras apenas fizeram o sorriso de Tai Ming aumentar, enquanto a raiva e ódio de Yume pareciam crescer, refletindo em sua aura totalmente negra. Tai Ming parou de rir e apenas um leve sorriso estampava-se em seu rosto.

Tai Ming: ´Você continua tão estúpida quanto me recordo, sua velha. Acha que me engana com este corpo jovem? Ridículo!´

Yume (sem parecer se afetar): ´Você e eu possuímos a mesma idade, Tai Ming... Se eu estou velha, você muito mais, por ainda possuir este corpo de carne e ossos.´

Tai Ming (sem perder o sorriso): ´O que está me dizendo, velha? Que você não possui um corpo também? Está certo que eu realmente pensei que você havia se matado... Mas vir com este tipo de história pra cima de mim... Me fazes rir...´

Yume (semblante cheio de gravidade): ´Eu acabei com minha vida sim, ser desprezível... Depois que descobri o que você foi capaz de fazer com minha filha e meu neto já estar um homem feito, não havia mais motivos para eu continuar a viver...´ Tai Ming nem ao menos piscou diante das palavras cheias de emoção da mulher. ´Meu único desejo era acabar com aquele que fora capaz de causar a morte de minha filha, entretanto, já estava velha por ter perdido minha imortalidade e meus poderes não poderiam se igualar aos seus.´

Tai Ming (sorrindo): ´Ainda bem que admite, bruxa... Todavia, não importa quantos anos você consiga ficar mais nova, nunca terá o poder necessário para atingir este seu propósito tão totalmente inalcançável...´

Yume (fúria em seus olhos): ´Eu entreguei minha vida a uma Magia Proibida, Tai Ming!´ Entretanto, as palavras cheias de intensidade não pareceram afetar o homem, que mal levantou uma sobrancelha ao dito. Yume respirava profundamente, tentando se acalmar diante do único que conseguia fazer aflorar toda a fúria que havia em sua alma. ´Estive presa todos esses anos juntamente do livro de Clow, apenas para poder acumular toda energia, poder e sabedoria que apenas séculos poderiam me dar para um dia completar minha vingança!´

Tai Ming (sorrindo e começando a bater palmas): ´Ora ora ora, não é que a bruxa velha consegue pensar um pouco! Meus parabéns, essa sua mente inferior conseguiu me surpreender um pouco... Realmente, um feitiço desses era o único que poderia fazer com que adquirisse poderes suficientes para me vencer.´ Fez uma pausa e, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a falar, ficou sério. ´Contudo, só poderia me vencer se eu tivesse parado no tempo... Talvez você pudesse vencer-me, mas apenas se eu ainda fosse o mesmo que você conheceu séculos atrás... Meu poder agora... É suficiente para matá-la mais de uma vez... Cheong...´

Yume (enchendo-se de fúria e correndo em direção a Tai Ming): ´Nunca mais pronuncie este nome, ser maligno!´ Atacou-o, sem pensar duas vezes. Seus golpes eram extremamente rápidos e precisos, entretanto, não pareciam afetar ao mínimo seu inimigo, que seguia se desviando como se estivesse fazendo tudo por acaso. ´Maldito seja, Tai Ming! Nunca pronuncie do nome que tive que renunciar para poder conseguir este poder!´

Tai Ming (subitamente pegando uma das mãos de Yume, que estava pronto para acertá-lo): ´Pouco me importa o que tenha feito, _Cheong_.´ Disse, aproximando seu rosto do da mulher, olhos levemente cerrados, em aviso... ´Nunca terá a chance de realizar seu objetivo.´ Enquanto segurava a mão da mulher, um brilho em sua própria começava a surgir, Yume começou a contorcer-se levemente com a queimadura que começava a surgir em seu punho. ´Irei acabar com qualquer vestígio de sua alma, antes que você possa ao menos perceber. E nunca mais terá sequer a chance de reencontrar sua filha no inferno...´

E antes que Yume, ou Cheong agora, pudesse reagir de qualquer maneira, jogou-a longe, fazendo-a cair no chão, de qualquer maneira. Yume olhou-o com olhos cheios de dor e raiva, sabendo, por mais que lhe doesse, que não conseguira o poder que precisava para matar aquele que lhe causara tanta dor.

Depois de anos sem fim, anos dos quais já perdera a conta, pela primeira vez desde que sua filha morreram, os olhos de Cheong encheram-se de lágrimas, lágrimas de dor, de rancor, de tristeza e ódio. Um gosto amargo de derrota, de total derrota... Sabendo que não poderia cumprir sua vingança... Olhou para o lado... Sabendo que duas outras pessoas tão queridas iriam morrer porque não pôde vencer...

Tai Ming, no entanto, não pareceu se comover ao mínimo diante da cena... Esticou sua mão direita em direção da mulher. Uma energia negra e vermelho sangue formando-se em seus dedos e palma da mão... Iria fazer daquilo algo rápido...

O homem, subitamente, parou de aumentar sua energia. Certa sensação o fizera agir de tal maneira. Tai Ming, assim como Lin Bai, voltou seu olhar para os dois jovens ainda caídos no chão, após receberem seu golpe... Estavam lutando contra seu feitiço... E se assim continuasse...

Tai Ming desmanchou a energia que se formava em sua mão e voltou-se completamente para Syaoran e Sakura. começou a caminhar em direção aos dois, enquanto Lin Bai e Yume continuavam paradas no mesmo lugar.

Tai Ming (sem tirar os olhos de Sakura e Syaoran): ´Lin Bai, deixo esta bruxa velha em suas mãos. Já lhe drenei a maioria de suas forças quando a toquei... não será um grande desafio para você...´

Lin Bai (acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça): ´Como quiser...´ E voltou-se para uma Yume que tentava se levantar agora... ´Vamos fazer disso algo breve...´

Yume (olhos cerrados): ´Não vou me entregar tão fácil...´

# # # -

Tai Ming não se voltou mais para as duas outras mulheres, mesmo porque já sabia o resultado da luta que se iniciava agora. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dois jovens ao chão, lutando para se libertarem. Tinha que admitir, era impressionante. Não havia completado o feitiço ainda, mas a força de vontade dos dois era admirável.

Todavia, pouco lhe importava a força dos dois. A única coisa que lhe importava agora era dar continuidade ao seu plano ambicioso, não importava o que tivesse que fazer. Finalmente seria o Mestre de todo o Clã Li, faltava pouco agora...

O Senhor da Astúcia caminhou até seus inimigos, ainda caídos ao chão. Lutavam, mas nesse ritmo ainda faltaria um pouco para se soltarem. não daria tal oportunidade a eles. Tai Ming levantou novamente uma de suas mãos, e energia negra se formou nelas. Sem desperdiçar mais um segundo, disparou tal poder nos dois jovens ao chão. Energia negra envolveu-os por completo, levantando-os no ar. Todo e qualquer movimento que faziam, cessou-se.

Seu feitiço estava completo. não havia escapatórias agora. O ser negro olhou para suas duas presas por mais um momento, antes de se dirigir para uma em específico. Tai Ming levantou sua mão novamente, pronto para soltar outro feitiço em um de seus inimigos. Finalmente teria a garantia que precisava para alcançar seus objetivos...

# # # -

Lin Bai (Calmamente evitando mais um golpe de sua inimiga): ´Você sabe que não possui a mínima chance de vencer, principalmente agora que Tai Ming drenou grande parte de suas forças. Então, por que continua a resistir?´

Yume (cansada, mas sem se dar por vencida): ´Um verdadeiro guerreiro jamais se entrega sem justa causa, principalmente quando seus companheiros estão em perigo.´

Lin Bai (sorrindo de lado): ´Sua concepção de honra guerreira só me faz rir... Como se fizesse alguma diferença você lutar ou não.´

Yume (tentando atacá-la de novo): ´Talvez eu não vença, talvez eu até morra... Mas eu sei que para meus amigos e companheiros, o fato que eu estive até o fim com eles fará com que tenham mais forças para vencer...´

Lin Bai (bloqueando novamente): ´Hah! Como se eles fossem ao menos conseguir se soltar.´

Yume (preparando-se para atacar novamente): ´Eu sei que irão...´ E atacou novamente... Enquanto isso, em sua mente mil pensamentos lhe ocorriam.

Sua derrota para seu maior inimigo, seus queridos companheiros ainda presos e sendo torturados, as chances de vitória se tornando cada vez menores... Todavia, seu coração ainda batia com a esperança e força do sangue de guerreiros que não mais corria em suas veias. Acreditava que Tai Ming poderia ser derrotado, acreditava que ainda poderia descansar em paz, e, principalmente, ainda acreditava na força de Syaoran e Sakura... Não seriam vencidos, com toda certeza não seriam vencidos...

"Sakura, Syaoran... Eu ainda tenho esperança... esperança em vocês..."

E seguiu novamente a atacar sua oponente...

# # # -

Tai Ming observava com um sorriso no rosto a pequena Mestra das Cartas Clow contorcer-se de dor, enquanto seu feitiço negro parecia corroer as entranhas da garota. Não entendia como uma pessoa tão fraca poderia ser Mestre de cartas tão poderosas. Mas, sendo criadas por quem foi... Era fácil compreender.

Clow fora abençoado com um poder que não lhe era de direito, não com a mente fraca que possuía. Sempre falando de amor e emoções, coisas tão banais e inúteis que lhe dava náuseas toda vez que ouvia.

Enquanto torturava a pequena criatura com outro de seus feitiços mais poderosos, via o outro feiticeiro com quem lutara ainda preso na esfera negra de energia que projetara segundos antes. Prendera Syaoran e Sakura em seu feitiço mais perigoso, a Ilusão da Morte.

O feitiço constituía em prender seu inimigo em uma redoma mágica que transferia a mente deste para um universo alternativo. Um universo em que a vida deste seria totalmente diferente da verdadeira. Onde todas as emoções, sejam tristes ou felizes sumissem, para que o coração deste não pudesse deixá-lo sentir nenhuma emoção, não o confundindo, nem o fazendo infeliz, no entanto, também não o deixando sentir nenhuma das coisas boas de sua vida.

Enquanto a mente estivesse presa, o corpo ficaria em latência. Entretanto, a cada minuto que se passava ali, o corpo começava a sentir os efeitos da falta da mente em uma velocidade incrível, formando cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo da vítima. Deixando-o cada vez mais e mais fraco, até que, em um momento que o corpo não fosse mais nada que uma casca morta, e a mente também morreria.

Syaoran estava preso há dez minutos nesse feitiço, nele completo para ser exato, já que antes só o havia prendido, em um coma profundo enquanto conversava com aquela bruxa velha... Em uma hora não restaria mais nada. E... O melhor de tudo... não havia nenhum feitiço exterior que poderia romper a barreira. Quanto ao interior, nunca nenhuma mente conseguira sair de sua ilusão para ele saber o que aconteceria na prática.

Tai Ming voltou-se mais uma vez para a Mestra das Cartas. A garota era jovem e muito bonita, uma beleza rara, que não conseguia assimilar direito. Não havia a luxúria e a sexualidade no cheiro e nas curvas de seu corpo como sempre sentia ao estar com Lin Bai. Cheiro que já começava a cansá-lo ligeiramente.

A garota japonesa, infelizmente, era o inimigo a quem mais queria destruir, ao contrário do que pensara antes. Seu ódio por Syaoran era enorme, todavia, a ambição de possuir as cartas fazia o sentimento muito menor que a princípio. Uma vez que a Mestra fosse derrotada, em teoria as cartas seriam dele. Seu poder, já gigantesco, seria sem nenhuma comparação. E assim, finalmente, conseguiria realizar suas maiores ambições.

Sakura soltou mais um grito de desespero, enquanto Tai Ming parecia se divertir cada vez mais. Havia colocado a Ilusão da Morte nela, como fizera com Syaoran. Contudo, não queria esperar uma hora para derrotá-la. Logo, colocara nela outro feitiço; outro feitiço negro, que matava seu inimigo tirando-lhe seus poderes mágicos mais rápido que o normal, enquanto dor inigualável consumia o corpo e mente deste. Não daria mais dez minutos para que não sobrasse nada da garota.

Sakura (ainda presa em seu feitiço): ´Ahhhhhh! Syaoran!´

Tai Ming riu um pouco enquanto escutava os gritos desesperados do inconsciente da garota. Que lastimável, a Mestra das Cartas mais poderosas de que se tinha notícia gritando pelo nome de um guerreiro tão sem valor como Syaoran.

Todavia, o que escapava dos ouvidos do feiticeiro da Astúcia foi um leve gemido vindo da outra cúpula próxima a si...

Sakura (sentindo dor insuportável): ´Syaoran...!´

O corpo da garota estava quase se entregando. Tai Ming sorria diante da expectativa.

Ao mesmo tempo, a alguns metros, a cúpula negra envolta a Syaoran começava a ficar inconsistente, borbulhando, como um silencioso aviso para algo muito maior.

Sakura (perdendo cada vez mais as força): ´Syaoran...´

Os olhos de Tai Ming encheram-se de ansiedade e ambição louca, sem limites. Estava quase acabando, mais um pouco e ele seria o senhor máximo de toda magia na China.

Syaoran (a plenos pulmões): ´SAKURAAAA!´ E a bolha negra explodiu.

# # # -

A mulher soltou ao chão, sem cuidado algum, o corpo da pessoa que acabara de derrotar sem maiores dificuldades. Seu alvo resistira muito, entretanto, no final das contas não possuía o poder necessário para ter alguma chance de vitória.

Sem prestar sequer mais um segundo para o corpo ao chão, a mulher passou a observar calmamente o show a sua frente. Tudo estava ocorrendo como esperava. Mais um pouco e daria fim a toda aquela situação ridícula à qual se submetera por vários anos.

O jovem, que pouco lhe importava, estava preso numa prisão de energia maligna, enquanto a outra garota, que fazia seus olhos brilharem de expectativa, estava pouco a pouco se entregando.

Era impressionante a força dos dois, por mais que o outro homem, em sua ganância, não conseguisse perceber isso. Qualquer pessoa normal já teria se entregado e perecido há muito mais tempo. Entretanto, os dois feiticeiros e guerreiros ainda mantinham poder suficiente para fazer muito estrago caso conseguissem escapar.

Todavia, duvidava que tal fosse feito. Por mais que odiasse o homem a poucos metros de si, sabia o quão poderoso era. Nunca ninguém havia escapado de seus mais poderosos golpes e mais um pouco nem mesmo aqueles dois poderiam suportar.

Contudo... Contudo, por mais que o pensamento não tivesse passado pela mente prepotente daquele homem ao seu lado, havia passado pela sua... Caso os dois feiticeiros conseguissem, por alguma força descomunal que nunca havia presenciado, escapar das suas prisões mágicas...

Se isso acontecesse... Tai Ming não teria chances... E ela teria que adiar seus próprios planos...

Tudo o que fizera esses anos todos... Sua vinda ao Japão há quase seis anos... Os planos meticulosamente feitos por décadas... Seria tudo...

Ouviu por uma segunda vez o grito desesperado de Sakura... E, preso em sua admiração doentia, Tai Ming não percebera a leve conturbação no invólucro de Syaoran. Ela sim... E seus olhos se arregalaram em precipitação.

O que faria agora!

Mesmo que avisasse Tai Ming do perigo eminente, ele não a ouviria, estava louco demais por poder nesse instante para perceber algo... Tinha que fazer algo.

Sakura (perdendo cada vez mais as força): ´Syaoran...´

Não havia mais tempo...

Syaoran (a plenos pulmões): ´SAKURAAAA!´

A bolha negra explodiu.

Lin Bai arregalou os olhos...

# # # -

Tai Ming mal teve tempo de se virar para constatar o que estava acontecendo. Saltou meio para o lado, reflexo talvez. Entretanto, a velocidade do golpe foi maior do que estivera esperando ou acostumado e não fora capaz de escapar suficientemente rápido, deixando-lhe um grande corte no ombro esquerdo como prova.

Arregalou os olhos, enquanto mais um ataque sem rosto, mas rapidez, vinha ao seu encontro. Dessa vez estava mais preparado para escapar, todavia, o golpe prévio machucara-o suficiente para lhe deixar levemente tonto, e novamente recebeu um golpe, mais superficial, contudo mais perigoso, no abdômen.

Bastava. Tai Ming fez alguns movimentos com sua espada, ainda na mão direita, e um enorme escudo lhe envolveu. Só então, segurando com uma das mãos seu sangramento no ombro, dolorosamente, é que pode ver, finalmente, o que estava ocorrendo. Arregalou levemente os olhos.

A sua frente, a espada pressionando com força no escudo, estava, rosto cheio de fúria, Xiao Lang. Tai Ming, entretanto, não teve tempo de assimilar quase nada, pois, neste exato momento, seu escudo começou a vacilar, inconstante, e teve que aumentar ainda mais a força de sua magia para que este não trincasse. Teve que se concentrar mais do que poderia imaginar para acalmar-se e mexer as pecas do "jogo" como sempre fez.

Syaoran estava mais poderoso que antes. Todavia, novamente lhe faltava a calma que precisaria para aquele duelo.

Tai Ming (sorrindo com ironia): ´Vejo que escapou de meu feitiço, não? Conseguiu me surpreender, garoto... Te juro.´ A única resposta que recebeu foi mais pressão no seu escudo. Tai Ming sorriu ainda mais, logo conseguiria descontrolá-lo realmente. ´O que há? Achei que iria gostar do mundo que criei para você.´ Entretanto, o rapaz não respondeu de novo, todos os machucados e hematomas que o tempo naquela bolha lhe fizeram estavam numa coloração cada vez mais feia, mas isso pouco parecia lhe importar.

Syaoran (dentes trincados de ódio): ´Pagará pelo o que fez com Sakura, seu maldito!´

Tai Ming (fingindo surpresa): ´Oh... A garotinha metida a feiticeira? Mas... Por que? Sentiu falta dela em seu novo mundo? Se quiser, posso colocá-la lá, o que achas?´

Para sua surpresa, que soube disfarçar muito bem, Syaoran parou de pressionar contra o escudo. Tai Ming começava a perder um pouco da tensão acostumada, contudo, mais uma vez seus olhos se arregalaram.

Syaoran (levantando sua espada aos céus): ´Deus Supremo do Trovão, imploro por seu poder mais uma vez. Ajuda-me neste momento necessário!´

O feiticeiro da Astúcia não teve tempo de fazer nada. Para seu total espanto, o trovão mal pressionou contra seu escudo e logo este se tornou rachado. Tai Ming apenas conseguiu colocar sua espada a sua frente, o trovão atravessou seu escudo como uma correnteza em um rio, jogando-o com toda brutalidade a mais de dez metros de distancia.

Tai Ming sentiu dor que poucas vezes antes sentira na vida. Ficou caído por vários segundos, sem compreender o que se passava. Em seguida, tossiu com força, engasgado. Abriu os olhos com calma, olhando o chão. Arregalou os olhos diante da visão, sangue farto cobria a terra a sua frente.

Syaoran (ainda parado no mesmo lugar, olhos sérios): ´Achou que eu estava descontrolado, não é?´ Tai Ming arregalou os olhos... Ainda olhando o chão. ´Achou, não é? Não esperava um ataque mágico desses, não de alguém descontrolado, não é, Tai Ming!´ O mago nada respondeu.

Todo estes longos segundos, jogando com a mente do rapaz, achando que o estava descontrolando... O rapaz começou a se aproximar a passos calmos, porém sérios, de Tai Ming. Sua espada firme em sua mão.

Syaoran (ainda sério): ´Não estava descontrolado, Tai Ming... Estou com ódio, sim... Ódio sem igual, sim... Mas aprendi a controlar meu ódio... E você não percebeu isso... Se distraiu...´ Syaoran parou, apenas a dois metros longe de Tai Ming, cerrou levemente os olhos, concluindo em um sussurro perigoso. ´Não se distraia, Tai Ming... O inimigo não o fará.´

Tai Ming (cheio de ódio): ´Ahhhhh!´ Tai Ming saltou imediatamente contra Syaoran. E, mais uma vez, a luta de espadas começou. Mais dura, mais veloz, mais mortal... Golpes que soltavam pressão por todos os lados, fazendo barulhos como trovões de encontro a terra. Tai Ming atacava Syaoran com fúria, pela primeira vez mostrando todo seu ódio.

Os olhos do rapaz ainda eram sérios, um brilho de ódio em suas pupilas deixavam-no com um ar cada vez mais perigoso. Jamais uma luta como aquela fora presenciada em anos...

Tai Ming (falando com ódio): ´Só conheci dois seres tão petulantes como você, garoto maldito! E os dois eram deveras mais poderosos para eu me preocupar do que um nada como você!´

Syaoran (voz séria, bloqueando outro golpe de Tai Ming): ´Não me afeto mais com sua língua venenosa, Tai Ming. Irei matá-lo, seja você mais forte ou não que eu!´

Tai Ming (ainda com raiva): ´Clow se achava o mais poderoso de todos, e eu consegui expulsá-lo de meu clã, meu clã!´ Golpeou Syaoran mais uma vez e o rapaz bloqueou, não parecendo afetado com as palavras. Tai Ming continuou. ´O outro era arrogante e petulante como você, teve o mesmo destino!´ Syaoran cerrou levemente os olhos, de quem ele falava. ´_Eu_ expulsei Li Shang de nosso clã!´

Syaoran sentiu a leve surpresa e raiva subindo-lhe a mente mais uma vez. E precisou saltar para longe, evitar qualquer golpe que Tai Ming pudesse realizar.

Tai Ming (rindo excentricamente): ´O que foi isso, garotinho? Não foi você quem disse para não me distrair!´

Syaoran (fechando os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo): ´Não me interessa...´ Tai Ming arregalou levemente os olhos com a voz fria que saiu da boca do jovem. Syaoran abriu os olhos lentamente, sério, olhando diretamente para seu inimigo. ´Não me interessa o que fez ou deixou de fazer com meu pai. Ele foi embora, deixou minhas irmãs e minha mãe porque você fez isso necessário. Eu sei que, mesmo que não me lembre dele, a única coisa que iria querer agora era que eu protegesse a família dele e o clã _dele_ de _você._´ Os olhos de Tai Ming mais uma vez encheram-se de ódio, um ódio louco e sem limites.

Tai Ming (correndo em direção a Syaoran): ´Meu clã! Meu clã!´

E outra chuva de golpes iniciou-se...

# # # -

Lin Bai observava a distância o que estava acontecendo. Tai Ming começava a perder a cabeça, pela primeira vez o via faze-lo... Não havia dúvidas, se tudo continuasse dessa maneira, o homem iria ser consumido em sua própria ânsia louca de poder.

Um gemido se fez ouvir, fazendo-a desviar a atenção da batalha por um segundo. Olhou para o lado, onde havia um corpo caído. Surpresa! Tratava-se de Sakura... Quando Syaoran atacara Tai Ming pela primeira vez, o homem perdera toda sua concentração e Sakura, que era mantida num invólucro negro e outro prateado como raios, caiu no chão, desmaiada.

Lin Bai continuou parada, apenas observando a garota que fazia forças para acordar totalmente e levantar-se. Não havia dúvidas, Tai Ming fizera-a gastar mais da metade de suas energias com aqueles dois feitiços. Quanto mais a garota agüentaria, uh? Essa era sua chance... Enquanto Syaoran e Tai Ming lutavam... Poderia fazer o que planejava há tantos anos...

Lin Bai (caminhando calmamente em direção a garota): ´Mas vejam só... A pequena Senhora das Cartas ainda tem forças para acordar, estou surpresa.´ Sakura não levantou a cabeça, apenas concentrada em recuperar suas próprias forças. Lin Bai sorriu, aproximando-se mais.

Sakura (ainda de cabeça baixa, sussurro): ´Syaoran...´

Lin Bai (fingindo surpresa): ´Ora ora... Mesmo toda fraca e machucada como está ainda se preocupa com o garotinho? Que tocante...´

Sakura (ainda tentando recuperar as forças, seu corpo tremendo): ´Syaoran... Onde está ele...?´

Lin Bai (sorrindo de lado, parando com a mão na cintura): ´Está lutando com Tai Ming... Enquanto você fica aí, parada... A Mestra das Cartas é mais fraca do que pensávamos, não?´ Sakura fez mais forças, tentando desesperadamente se recompor. Sua respiração era descompassada, e suor descia-lhe pela face. Não podia desistir agora.

Lin Bai apenas sorriu mais um pouco, achando graça da situação. Todavia, ficou séria novamente, não podia brincar mais, tinha que terminar isso antes que Syaoran percebesse o que estava fazendo.

Lin Bai (agachando-se na altura de Sakura, suspirou antes de falar): ´Realmente é um desperdício, um rosto tão bonito, com uma alma tão fraca. Acho que vou acabar com essa visão deprimente, não?´ Esticou a mão lentamente, rosto sem expressão. Sakura imediatamente soltou um gemido, enquanto a mão branca e fria de Lin Bai prendia-se ao redor do seu pescoço.

A mulher levantou-se calmamente, sua mão ainda segurando o pescoço de Sakura, que era levantada do chão facilmente, como se não pesasse nada. Lin Bai levantou-a ainda mais, acima de sua cabeça, enquanto Sakura colocava suas duas mãos em volta da de Lin Bai, tentando inutilmente se soltar. O rosto da maga chinesa era inexpressivo.

Lin Bai (com voz calma, como se falasse do tempo): ´Tens um rosto muito bonito, menina... Me agrada rostos bonitos... Entretanto, não posso permitir que continue vivendo. Sabe... você tem algo que eu quero... Há muito tempo...´

Sakura, por sua vez, nada respondeu. Soltava alguns gemidos, seus pés balançando levemente no ar, estava pálida, mesmo que ainda tivesse forças no corpo. O choque dos dois golpes que recebera a fizera ficar aturdida, sem noção exata do seu corpo, precisava se acalmar, ou então realmente morreria nas mãos da outra mulher.

Houve outra explosão, provavelmente vinda de onde Syaoran e Tai Ming lutavam, e imediatamente Lin Bai apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Sakura.

Lin Bai (apertando mais e mais o pescoço da garota): ´Este é o fim para você, Sakura... Logo possuirei as cartas que preciso... Cartas que você impediu-me de possuir há cinco anos...´ Concluiu aproximando um pouco o rosto da garota ao seu, num sussurro.

Imediatamente os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se e toda a dor que sentia no corpo pareceu ter desaparecido, ou ao menos, não se dava mais conta da dor. Sua mente começou a raciocinar a mil... Cinco anos... Cartas... Isso queria dizer...

Sakura (dizendo num sussurro, ainda meio sufocada): ´você...´ Lin Bai voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, a primeira aparição de sentimento em seu rosto, curiosidade, depois, realização.

Lin Bai (sorrindo, como se a garota descobrira um segredo engraçado): ´Ah, então você finalmente descobriu!´ Aproximou o rosto da garota ainda mais do seu, sorrindo com maldade. ´então você descobriu... Que fui eu quem matou... - ´ Mas Sakura não ouviu mais nada, sendo transferida subitamente para seu mundo de lembranças...

_Flahes_ daquela horrível noite começou a aparecer na mente de Sakura. Uma mulher a quem não identificava direito o rosto, de óculos e roupas negras, cabelos loiros e ondulados, presos num rabo de cavalo...

Um disparo de energia, ela sendo ferida, seu pai sendo ferido... Seu pai sendo...

Sakura (num sussurro forçado): ´Você...´

Lin Bai arregalou levemente os olhos, enquanto as mãos de Sakura apertavam com mais e mais força o seu punho. Olhou para o rosto da garota novamente e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma aura rosada envolvendo cada vez mais a garota. Pavor começou a cobrir-lhe os olhos, ela estava liberando seu verdadeiro poder... Como Syaoran começara a fazer também quando se soltou da prisão de Tai Ming... Isso não era bom... Nada bom...

Sakura (com a voz levemente mais clara e forte): ´Foi você... Foi você!´ Lin Bai vacilou um segundo...

Como a garota japonesa podia começar a liberar tamanha energia depois de todos os ferimentos e de todo o poder que perdera? O que deveria fazer, encontrava-se em um dilema. Se soltasse a garota para melhor preparar sua defesa contra qualquer ataque, perderia sua chance de realizar sua tarefa agora. Se continuasse ali, tão próxima, seria um alvo extremamente fácil.

Tinha que matá-la agora... Imediatamente...

Lin Bai começou a transferir magia para sua mão, para finalizar aquilo imediatamente. Mais um pouco e finalmente conseguiria o que queria... Só mais um pouco e...

Sakura (a plenos pulmões): ´Você matou meu pai!´

Silencio...

E imediatamente uma enorme esfera de energia começou a crescer rápida, cada vez mais em volta de Sakura... E uma explosão gigantesca, que a tudo consome, finalmente foi liberada...

Lin Bai mal teve tempo de se assustar ou soltar a garota... Foi consumida instantaneamente pela explosão rosada que se tornou a aura de Sakura... Uma explosão tão surpreendente que até mesmo Tai Ming e Syaoran tiveram que parar e se proteger da enorme pressão que se formou assim que a energia foi liberada...

A energia era descomunal, e vários segundos se passaram antes dela sumir completamente... Lin Bai fora jogada a metros e mais metros de distancia, totalmente ferida e ensangüentada com a intensidade de poder mágico do qual fora vítima... Caiu ao chão, ainda sendo jogada por mais alguns metros, rolando um pouco e finalmente parando...

Tai Ming e Syaoran imediatamente voltaram sua atenção para a fonte de tamanho poder, olhos arregalados. Tudo o que viram foi uma Sakura que ainda brilhava a alguns metros do chão, cabelos esvoaçando... Em seguida, caindo ao chão, novamente desacordada.

Syaoran (correndo em direção a garota): ´Sakura...!´

Enquanto o rapaz corria ao socorro da feiticeira, Tai Ming permaneceu parado, bastante ferido com a luta que estava tendo. Voltou-se lentamente para Lin Bai, a mulher ainda ao chão.

Tai Ming (olhando com olhos ainda cheios de fúria para a mulher): ´O que houve aqui, Lin Bai!´ A mulher permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar por vários segundos, respiração ofegante, roupas rasgadas, cabelos totalmente desalinhados, sangue por todos seu torso, um dos lados de seu rosto coberto de sangue também...

Finalmente a mulher começou a se recuperar relativamente... Levantando-se com muita dificuldade. Voltou seu olhar lentamente para o homem que fizera a pergunta, corpo e cabeça ainda levemente abaixados...

Lin Bai (sussurro): ´A menina liberou todo seu poder de uma vez, seu estúpido, o que parece!´ Tai Ming arregalou levemente os olhos de surpresa. Lin Bai jamais dirigira este tom para ninguém, muito menos para ele... Ainda mais insultá-lo.

Tai Ming (com raiva): ´Oras, sua vadia, meça suas -´ Mas não pode continuar, a mulher cortou-o repentinamente.

Lin Bai (com voz alta e autoritária): ´Cale a boca, humano desprezível! Já te suportei tempo demais!´ Parou um segundo, necessitando respirar com um pouco mais de força. Tai Ming nada falou, surpreso demais com as palavras e a expressão de uma pessoa que ele não mais parecia reconhecer. Lin Bai levantou-se completamente, ficando ereta, enquanto parecia ter se recomposto. ´Não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui.´

Tai Ming (surpreso): ´O que está falando, mulher! Você deve obedecer tudo o que digo e eu digo que você deve - ´

Lin Bai (com fúria nos olhos e voz): ´Já mandei se calar, ser imundo! Você nunca mandou em mim seu estúpido. Foi eu que escolhi escutar o que me dizia para meu próprio benefício...´ Parou um segundo, Tai Ming permaneceu quieto. ´Agora você não me é de mais nenhuma utilidade. Infelizmente, meu plano não deu certo... Devo partir novamente...´ Deu as costas para o mago lentamente, ainda dolorida demais para fazer algo brusco. Segurava o lado de seu torso, vacilando levemente com a dor.

Tai Ming (dando um passo a frente): ´Oras, sua vadia maldita! Volte imediatamente aqui, ou eu... -´ Calou-se ao ver a mulher voltar o rosto lentamente para ele, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Lin Bai (sorrindo irônica): ´Você tem preocupações maiores que eu, verme inútil...´ Tai Ming voltou o rosto para o lado, para onde os olhos de Lin Bai haviam se dirigido e viu, novamente, Syaoran agachado e segurando um corpo feminino. Tai Ming mais uma vez voltou-se para Lin Bai, entretanto, não teve tempo de fazer nada, a mulher saltou para longe, parecendo sumir no ar, como apenas os ninja mais experientes teriam a capacidade de fazer.

Tai Ming (olhando para onde ela fora, sussurrando): ´Sua maldita...´ Todavia, realmente não tinha tempo de se preocupar com uma subordinada que perdera a cabeça... Suas atenções deveriam voltar-se para...

Syaoran (levantando-se e finalmente voltando-se para seu inimigo): ´Agora somos apenas nós dois, Tai Ming...´

O mago em questão voltou-se totalmente para seu inimigo. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria e ambição. Só mais um pouco, apenas mais este e as Cartas seriam dele...

Apenas mais este empecilho em seu caminho...

Apenas mais um empecilho para eliminar...

# # # -

Syaoran correu ao encontro de Sakura, agachando-se imediatamente ao lado desta. Tomou-a em seus braços, seu coração na boca tamanho o susto que levara ao vê-la cair ao chão...

Syaoran (suspirando aliviado): ´Graças a Deus...´ A garota só estava desmaiada... O que poderia ter acontecido para tê-la feito soltar tamanha carga de energia? Tamanho poderio era suficiente para drenar qualquer mago a ponto de matá-lo!

Contudo, a japonesa não parecia correr perigo. Não mais do que estivera ao ficar presa nos feitiços de Tai Ming...

Syaoran, em sua visão periferial, deu-se conta de um outro corpo caído ao chão. Levantou o olhar de Sakura para o outro corpo e eu seus olhos se encheram de surpresa.

Syaoran: ´Yume...´ Syaoran colocou Sakura cuidadosamente ao chão e correu em direção da outra maga que se encontrava ao chão... Parecendo mais sem vida do que nunca.

O rapaz tomou a mulher em seus braços e buscou por algum sinal de que ela ainda podia estar viva. Tocou o rosto pálido da mulher e, para sua surpresa e alívio, ela mexeu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Em seguida, um leve gemido se fez ouvir...

Syaoran: ´Senhora Yume...´

Yume (abrindo os olhos com muita dificuldade): ´Jovem guerreiro...´ Tossiu um pouco, sem conseguir prosseguir por um segundo. Finalmente parou e olhou-o nos olhos. Syaoran sentiu-se encher de surpresa e pena, os olhos vermelhos da mulher começavam a encher-se de lágrimas. ´Não pude completar minha vingança, jovem Li... não tive poderes suficientes.´ Suas emoções estavam tão fortes que seu corpo começava a fraquejar novamente e Yume voltou a tossir.

Syaoran (preocupado): ´Shhh, não fale mais nada, senhora... não precisa me dizer mais nada.´ Mas a mulher não parecia ouvir os apelos do rapaz...

Yume (olhando-o mais uma vez nos olhos): ´Eu não pude vencer este mal encarnado, meu jovem... Mas eu sei que você tem este poder...´ Parou por um segundo, enquanto lágrimas dolorosas e amargas desciam por seu rosto branco ´Vingue-se por mim... Honre o nome de seus antepassados... E dê a este ser malévolo o castigo que merece...´ Parou por um segundo. ´Por favor, Xiao Lang...´ O rapaz arregalou os olhos, jamais poderia imaginar que tal mulher, tal ser tão cheio de força e determinação poderia proferir tais palavras ´Por favor...´

A mulher desmaiou novamente, e, cuidadosamente, Syaoran a carregou para uma árvore próxima, encostando-a ali.

Syaoran (olhando-a por um segundo): ´Você terá o descanso que merece, Yume-sama... Eu juro...´

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, o rapaz voltou o rosto para trás de si...

Tai Ming...

A atenção do rapaz novamente voltou-se para o outro mago. Não conseguia ouvir o que o homem estava conversando com aquela outra mulher... Mas pelas expressões pareciam estar discutindo... Sakura ferira gravemente aquela feiticeira, e pelos movimentos desta, parecia que estava a partir.

E, realmente, não estava equivocado... Com uma frase final que não conseguiu ouvir, repentinamente a mulher saltou e sumiu instantaneamente, com velocidade incrível, no céu...

Voltou a encarar Tai Ming mais uma vez, o homem ainda olhava para onde a mulher tinha ido. Em seguida, o mago voltou-se mais uma vez para ele. Sem perder mais um segundo, o rapaz levantou-se, começou a encarar Tai Ming mais uma vez, este fazendo o mesmo... Logo estavam os dois eretos, encarando-se, perigosamente.

Syaoran: ´Agora é apenas nós dois, Tai Ming...´

# # # -

_**Mansão Li, China.**_

Estavam todos em um grande salão, o mesmo em que todas as reuniões dos Anciãos eram feitas. Ruídos e sons de batalha eram ouvidos, mas os presentes pouco pareciam se importar. Estavam todos de pé, encarando o centro do enorme salão. Ali, onde todos podiam ver, estava uma enorme esfera semi-transparente, onde, por mágica, podia-se ver e ouvir cenas de algo que na verdade não era ali que estava acontecendo.

Eriol (ainda encarando a cena): ´Agora entendem o que estou a dizer?´

Senhora do Fogo (também observando a cena): ´O que nos mostra, Eriol, realmente é perturbador... Mas ainda não podemos dar totalmente um veredicto .´

Ficaram quietos mais um segundo, observando novamente a cena. Neste momento Lin Bai partia da batalha, totalmente ferida. Eriol soltou uma injúria mentalmente, com todo o tempo que perderam discutindo lá fora no jardim, perderam grande parte da batalha. Tinha certeza que Tai Ming havia dito algo no começo de tudo aquilo que, com certeza, iria incriminá-lo.

Agora, no entanto, contavam apenas com sorte. Tudo o que podia fazer, havia feito. Esperava, ao menos, que Sakura e Syaoran conseguissem vencer tão mortal batalha...

Quase que de frente para ele, do outro lado da esfera de energia, estavam os olhos sábios e jovens de Li Tão. Seus olhos atravessavam a esfera, como se não a vissem, olhando atentamente para o rosto aparentemente sereno de Eriol...

O Senhor da Razão observava tudo o que estava acontecendo com olhos impassíveis, entretanto, eram pequenos, mas vários sinais que lhe mostravam quem estava traindo o Clã Li realmente. Esperaria mais... Esperaria que a luta chegasse ao fim, nada podia fazer a esse respeito.

Todavia, ao final da batalha, tinha absoluta certeza de que saberia com precisão quem estivera enganando o clã todo este tempo. E, quando isso acontecesse, nem que tivesse que enfrentar todos os anciãos, iria fazer o que era por direito e com justiça correto.

Tao voltou a encarar a cena que ocorria na esfera de energia. Quando a batalha terminasse, iria começar a agir.

E finalmente faria a memória de Li Shang.

Fosse quem fosse que saísse vivo daquela batalha...

# # # -

Syaoran e Tai Ming correram um de encontro ao outro, prontos para mais um ataque. As espadas novamente se chocaram, com mais força do que nunca. Mediram forças por vários segundos, em seguida, cada um pulou para uma direção. Não houve tempos para pausas, logo os dois estavam chocando espadas novamente, com mais fúria, com mais velocidade e força a cada momento.

Não havia dúvidas para Tai Ming, Syaoran estava muito mais forte que antes e, para seu espanto e confusão, a força do rapaz parecia continuar a crescer mais e mais, sem razão aparente. Se isso continuasse, estava certo de que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo... Tinha que acabar com aquilo, tinha que ser o dono das cartas e de todo o Clã Li!

Tai Ming (enquanto atacava e se defendia dos golpes): ´Está mais forte do que antes, percebo... O que terá feito isso acontecer?´

Syaoran (atacando e defendendo-se também): ´Se isso é suficiente para vencê-lo, não preciso saber por quê!´

Tai Ming (sorrindo irônico): ´Admito, rapazinho... Faz jus ao nome que leva... Até mesmo meu irmão ficaria orgulhoso.´

Syaoran (atacando cada vez mais): ´Pouco me importa o que seu irmão acharia de mim!´

Tai Ming (sorrindo ainda mais): ´Ah... Surpreende-me. Então... Pouco lhe importa a opinião de Reed Clow?´

Syaoran perdeu o equilíbrio por um segundo, tamanha sua surpresa. E Tai Ming, por sua vez, não perdeu a oportunidade. Como castigo por sua distração, Syaoran recebeu um corte em seu peito, não profundo, mas um aviso do que aconteceria se fizesse isso de novo...

O jovem guerreiro saltou para trás, formando novamente posição de luta. Olhou atentamente para seu inimigo, que também se posicionava, sorrindo largamente.

Tai Ming (rindo excentricamente): ´Surpreende-te saber que o famoso e todo poderoso Reed Clow é meu irmão?´ Sorriu novamente. ´Meio irmão, deveria dizer, mas ainda assim com meu sangue.

Syaoran (fazendo uma ligeira careta de raiva): ´Você mente! Não acredito em uma só palavra!´

Tai Ming (rindo novamente): ´Nunca prestou atenção nas histórias que Hiiragisawa Eriol provavelmente já te contou? Alguém que não queria o casamento da descendente da Estrela com um estrangeiro descendente do Trovão. Um irmão que se levantou contra o outro?´ O rosto surpreso de Syaoran foi suficiente para faze-lo sorrir novamente. ´Ah... Mas que pena, Xiao Lang... Sua memória curta me desaponta...´

O guerreiro mais novo ficou calado por um segundo, assimilando as palavras de seu inimigo... Irmãos... Pelo o que parecia era verdade... Oras! Iria tirar isso a limpo quando encontrasse Eriol. Como não o avisou disso!

Syaoran (se posicionando de novo): ´Só tenho pena de Clow por saber que teve irmão tão desprezível! Aposto como ele se lamentava todos os dias!´

Tai Ming (quase descontrolado): ´_Eu_ é quem me lamentava! Ter um irmão estúpido e tão privilegiado no meu Clã era ultrajante! Mas ele foi embora! Com minhas armações consegui expulsá-lo!´

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): ´Não ter que suportar você... Acho que você lhe fez foi um favor...´

Tai Ming (partindo para cima do garoto): ´Maldito seja, Xiao Lang! Irá morrer por tamanha petulância!´

Os golpes mais uma vez se iniciaram. Mas, por algum motivo, Xiao Lang finalmente havia penetrado na serenidade de Tai Ming e quem perdia a calma agora era ele. Era uma questão de minutos. Finalmente poderia vingar-se daquele maldito...

Tai Ming atacava-o sem precisão e com fúria, enquanto Syaoran se desviava. A situação agora estava invertida, não mais era ele em desvantagem ali. Syaoran concentrou-se um pouco mais, aumentando sua velocidade e a força de seus ataques.

Syaoran: ´Está na hora de acabar com isso, Tai Ming... não há razão para continuarmos...´

Os golpes do guerreiro mais novo se tornaram devastadoramente rápidos demais para o outro mago. Ele iria perder! Não compreendia como isso estava acontecendo. Momentos antes Syaoran se encontrava em desvantagem assustadora! Entretanto, agora... Mais um corte lateral foi feito no peito de Tai Ming, fazendo-o cambalear levemente para trás... não era possível isso... Não...

Medo...

Um súbito medo se apossou de Tai Ming...

Outro e mais outro ferimento... Tai Ming não mais conseguia se desviar... Nem mesmo seus feitiços pareciam fazer efeito...

Tentou mais uma vez outra magia de grande poder contra Syaoran, mas o rapaz pouco parecia se afetar, desviando, ou aparando o golpe... Só havia uma coisa a se fazer...

Tai Ming (amparando um golpe de Syaoran): ´Você sabe porque seu pai abandonou meu Clã, Xiao Lang?´ Dessa vez, no entanto, o rapaz não pareceu perder a concentração e Tai Ming teve que fazer um esforço maior ainda para suportar o golpe da espada do rapaz.

Syaoran (olhando-o com ódio): ´_Você _foi o culpado! _Você_ obrigou-o a isso!´

Tai Ming (sorrindo irônico): ´Sim, fui eu...´ Falou, enquanto se desviava de novo. ´Enquanto nós lutávamos... Eu avisei-o...´ Continuou, ainda se desviando, cada vez com mais dificuldade, dos golpes do outro chinês, rostos sempre próximos. ´Avisei-o, que se ele não se fosse... Eu mataria sua esposa, suas filhas... E seu recém-nascido filho...´

Syaoran teve que fazer uma força descomunal para não perder todo seu controle. O maldito ainda continuava a falar, ainda continuava a atiçar toda sua raiva! Maldito... Maldito Tai Ming!

Tai Ming (sorrindo, ao ver que quase estava conseguindo o que queria): ´Ele disse que me mataria antes, sabia...? Mas ele sabia, eu lhe disse... Que mesmo que eu morresse, meus seguidores fariam o serviço para mim!

Syaoran (trincando os dentes): ´Seu maldito desgraçado! Como ousou!´ Quase perdeu o controle novamente, fazendo-o desviar por pouco da espada afiada de Tai Ming, que cada vez mais parecia se divertir, o limite de sua loucura e sanidade quase sumindo.

Tai Ming (rindo enquanto Syaoran se distanciava para se controlar novamente): ´Sim, sim, foi isso mesmo! Ele não tinha saída! Então...´ O rosto do mago ficou sombrio por um segundo, não mais parecendo ver Syaoran. 'Então ele me cortou no braço, bem aqui.´ E mostrou o corte reto e longo no seu braço. ´Cortou o dele também e me forçou com a outra mão a juntar o corte dos dois braços assim.´ não mais olhava para Syaoran, gesticulando, mostrando com seus dois braços o que ocorrera.

Syaoran (olhando-o com ódio, a certa distancia): ´Você é um doente, louco, Tai Ming! Um doente!´

Tai Ming (rindo, sem olhá-lo ainda): ´E ele lançou um feitiço que só eu e ele pudemos ouvir. Disse que com nosso sangue ele selava um encantamento, onde concordávamos os dois em fazer uma promessa. Ele partiria e eu ficaria no clã, mas não poderia tocar você ou sua família...´ Nesse momento olhou para Syaoran, sorrindo excentricamente. ´Até que _você_ tivesse idade para honrar seu nome.´ E começou a rir novamente. ´não é engraçado, Syaoran? Você, honrar seu nome!´

Syaoran (cheio de ódio): ´Maldito seja Tai Ming!´ Syaoran novamente partiu para cima do rapaz, sem saber exatamente como iria atacar. Tai Ming observou a cena com diversão, a "loucura" sumira de sua expressão, e ele preparava seu ataque para acabar com aquilo antes que Syaoran pudesse fazer algo mais...

O rapaz mais novo partiu de encontro ao seu inimigo, pronto para atacá-lo e destruí-lo. Iria finalizar aquilo. No último segundo, no entanto, o rapaz finalmente vislumbrou o brilho na mão esquerda do inimigo... não havia tempo para parar... Seria seu fim...

´...´

Um raio cruzou os céus e Tai Ming imediatamente saltou para trás, perdendo sua concentração e conseqüentemente a magia negra que preparava em sua mão. No mesmo instante Syaoran e Tai Ming voltaram seus olhos para onde havia vindo o súbito golpe...

Syaoran (olhos arregalados): ´Não pode ser...´

# # # -

Tai Ming estava pronto para acertar Syaoran, entretanto, subitamente um raio impediu-o de completar seu intuito. O mago negro saltou para trás, e ergue seu rosto para onde havia vindo a ataque. Seus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa...

Tai Ming (com renovada raiva): ´Lan!´

Mestre Lan (sorrindo em sua montaria de pura mágica): ´Vejo que sentiu minha falta, Tai _no Baka_! Mhuahuahuahua.´ Ao lado do mestre chinês, descendo dos céus juntamente com este vinha um ser alado, como um anjo, expressão serena.

Yue: ´Onde está minha Mestra, garoto?´ Dirigiu-se seriamente a Syaoran, que tencionou um segundo, antes de apontar com a cabeça para a direção onde se encontrava Sakura, desmaiada. Os olhos do guardião arregalaram-se quase imperceptivelmente e em seguida já voava em direção a garota em profundo sono...

As atenções mais uma vez se voltaram para Mestre Lan, enquanto sua montaria mágica desaparecia. Não havia mudado nada, na opinião de Syaoran, o mesmo velho sábio e excêntrico.

Mestre Lan (ainda olhando para Tai Ming): ´Espero que esse olhar seja de admiração para com seu mestre, Chibi-Xiao#´ Uma veia saltou na cabeça de Syaoran imediatamente.

Syaoran (revoltado): ´Não vê que esta não é hora para brincadeiras, seu velho caduco!´

Mestre Lan (voltando-se divertido para seu pupilo): ´Não muda mesmo, não é, Xiao Lang:´ E riu baixinho, enquanto o rapaz ficava vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

Tai Ming (sério): ´Detesto interromper o encontro tocante de vocês... Mas eu tenho assuntos a resolver e você esta apenas se intrometendo Lan!´

Mestre Lan (revirando os olhos): ´O mesmo _baka_ de sempre, não é, Tai Ming... Eu ainda não consigo compreender como o clã aceitou uma criatura como você como ancião.´

Tai Ming (cerrando os olhos): ´Olha quem diz alguma coisa... Se não é o exilado...´

Os olhos de Syaoran se arregalaram imediatamente. Exilado? Então isso queria dizer que...

Mestre Lan (sem desviar os olhos de Tai Ming): ´Deixei o Clã porque quis, Tai Ming... não continuaria naquele lugar depois do que você fez com o marido de minha sobrinha.´

Syaoran estava totalmente atordoado, confuso... Mestre Lan? Um Li? Sobrinha? Mas o que...

Tai Ming (rindo subitamente): ´Ainda se lembra do que aconteceu com aquele inútil do Shang!´

Foi como se Syaoran recebesse um soco no estomago. Todo seu ar saiu de seus pulmões... Mestre Lan... Shang...

Syaoran (sem se conter): ´O senhor é tio de minha mãe!´ Mestre Lan, por sua vez, voltou seu olhar lentamente para Syaoran, acenando afirmativamente, sério. Antes que Syaoran pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Mestre Lan voltou-se para Tai Ming novamente.

Mestre Lan (seriamente): ´Sabe muito bem que isso não era algo que você deveria dizer, Tai no _Baka_. Isso era um segredo que deveria ser guardado.´

Tai Ming (contraindo o rosto em raiva): ´Não me diga o que fazer ou deixar de fazer, moleque! Sempre foi um impertinente para mim, deveria ter acabo com você antes!´

Mestre Lan (cerrando os olhos): ´Não me interessa o que queria ou deixou de querer. Não vou permitir que você continue fazendo o que bem entender e destrua a _minha_ família...´

Tai Ming (tomando posição de luta): ´Isso eu quero ver você tentar.´ Todavia, Mestre Lan não se moveu, tampouco Syaoran.

Invés disso, foi Yue quem se moveu, Sakura em seus braços.

Yue (colocando Sakura a uma certa distancia e retornando): ´Garoto...´ Parou ao lado de Syaoran, sem encará-lo, observando Tai Ming de longe. ´Ouça bem o que o Mestre chinês tem a lhe dizer, eu irei segurar Tai Ming enquanto isso...´ E antes que Syaoran pudesse revidar, o guardião voou em direção a Mestre Lan.

Mestre Lan (sussurrando): ´Tome cuidado, Guardião.´

Yue (no seu tom calmo e sereno): ´Apenas Sakura me diz o que fazer...´ E voou adiante, pronto para o que deveria fazer.

Tai Ming (observando a cena com diversão): ´Oras, não me diga que o velho se acovardou e mandou uma imitação de ser humano no seu lugar?´

Yue (sem se afetar, ainda sereno): ´Irá pagar por qualquer dano que tenha feito a minha Mestra, humano...´

E novamente o som de raios azuis em forma de flechas foram ouvidos.

# # # -

Mestre Lan observou a batalha por um segundo, era óbvio que Yue não tinha a mínima chance de vencer, assim como ele mesmo não possuía o poder. Todavia, isso era necessário, precisava de tempo... Tempo para preparar Syaoran para ter o poder necessário para acabar com aquilo.

Syaoran (se aproximando): ´Mas que diabos isso significa, Mestre? Yue não tem a mínima chance de vencer! E que história é essa de ser tio de minha mãe?´ Antes que o rapaz pudesse desviar, sentiu o peso do conhecido bastão em sua cabeça... Como ele _não_ sentira falta daquilo.

Mestre Lan (afastando-se ligeiramente da batalha): ´Não é hora para perguntas, Xiao Lang. Depois falaremos disso.´ Continuou se afastando, sendo seguido lentamente por um rapaz massageando a cabeça.

Syaoran: ´O que quer dizer, Mestre? O que - ´ Mas foi interrompido. Dessa vez pelo barulho ensurdecedor de uma explosão. Olhou para trás, Yue havia caído no chão, mas novamente se levantava para desviar de mais um golpe de Tai Ming. Mestre Lan também observava a cena.

Mestre Lan: ´Rápido, Xiao Lang. Não tempos tempo.´ O rapaz apenas acenou a cabeça, sem compreender direito.

# # # -

Syaoran (confuso): ´Mas o que...!´ Diante de si, Syaoran via sua espada brilhando com uma luz totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que já havia visto. Várias cores, que mudavam a todo tempo, lembrando ligeiramente a Aurora Boreal.

Mestre Lan (respirando com dificuldade, se sentando): ´Queria poder ajudar muito mais, Xiao Lang... Mas isso é tudo que posso fazer.´ Diante do rosto confuso do rapaz, o mestre continuou. ´Escute, Xiao Lang... Tai _no Baka_ é um ancião, possui vida eterna. Há apenas poucos feitiços que podem eliminar essa imortalidade. O motivo para ele se esquivar de você é que ele pode ser ferido, pode perder membros, mas para matá-lo, seria necessário fazer-lhe um estrago muito grande, cortar-lhe a cabeça, por exemplo. E, mesmo que você esteja mais forte agora, ainda assim não é de toda facilidade acertar algum golpe nele, imagine então matá-lo...´

Syaoran (surpreso): ´Mas... Eu realmente pensei que estivesse...´

Mestre Lan (sorrindo com certa dificuldade): ´Sempre precipitado... Não, você não pode matá-lo tão facilmente com feitiços ou uma lamina normal... Antes que conseguisse feri-lo gravemente, ele já teria acabado com sua vida. Além de ser bem provável que a vida dele esteja envolta em alguma maldição. Se você matasse-o, é quase certeza de que sua vida fosse tirada junto.´ Syaoran arregalou os olhos, não muito certo quanto ao que fazer.

Syaoran (surpreso): ´Esta me dizendo que se o senhor não tivesse chegado...´

Mestre Lan (interrompendo-o): ´Esqueça isso, não pense no mal que não ocorreu... O que importa é que, felizmente, há como se criar feitiços para destruí-lo sem ativar este tipo de maldição. Rituais ou feitiços muito poderosos... Entretanto, até mesmo para mim, fazer um feitiço desse requer mais energia do que eu posso suportar facilmente...´

Syaoran (olhando novamente para sua espada em suas mãos): ´então, quer dizer que...´

Mestre Lan (respirando profundamente): ´Sim, sua espada está enfeitiçada agora... você tem o poder de - ´ Mas parou subitamente, ao ouvir outro som de batalha. Rapidamente, em sua visão periferial, Syaoran viu o vulto de Yue ser jogado longe e chocar-se contra uma das árvores próximas. Arregalou os olhos...

Syaoran (olhando para o ser alado): ´Yue...´ O guardião estava totalmente ferido, marcas por todo seu corpo, sua roupa, antes imaculada, toda danificada... A visão era assustadora, ao imaginar que nunca se vira o poderoso Guardião da Lua em estado nem ao menos parecido... Não havia dúvidas que desse jeito ele iria...

Mestre Lan (olhando-o também): ´Vá logo, Xiao Lang...´ O rapaz voltou seu olhar para o mestre, que se levantava com certa dificuldade. ´Eu cuido de Yue... não há tempo para mais explicações...´

Syaoran acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e voltou-se novamente para seu inimigo. Enquanto isso, Mestre Lan caminhava em direção ao guardião quase morto no sentido oposto. No meio do caminho, no entanto, parou por um segundo, observando um corpo que não percebera antes ali. Seus olhos arregalaram-se um instante.

Mestre Lan (surpreso): ´Isto era algo que eu não podia imaginar que aconteceria...´ O homem olhou um segundo a mais para o corpo encostado em uma árvore e voltou seu olhar novamente para Yue, totalmente ferido a alguns metros. Suspirou, pesaroso. ´Esta batalha esta causando mais danos do que eu poderia imaginar. Voltou-se novamente para Yue, caminhando em sua direção.

Mestre Lan (voltando o rosto um segundo para a outra pessoa inconsciente ao chão): ´Agüente mais um pouco Mestra das Trevas... Logo virei ajudá-la também...´

# # # -

Tai Ming observava com diversão o Guardião de Clow ser jogado longe... Fora mais fácil do que imaginara, não durara nem dez minutos...

Tai Ming (para si mesmo): ´Deprimente...´

Caminhou alguns passos a frente, enquanto voltava seu olhar para Xiao Lang e Lan. Não esperava ver o Mestre Chinês tão cedo... Provavelmente haviam armado algo... Isso talvez fosse um pouco perigoso... Devia acabar logo com eles, antes que lhe causasse algum problema.

Viu, calmamente, o ancião se afastar de Syaoran, em direção ao guardião. Podia ver que o velho parecia debilitado... Tai Ming cerrou os olhos levemente... O velho já havia agido... O que isso poderia significar...?

Todavia, seu olhar voltou-se para o outro guerreiro que ali se encontrava, tamanha a intensidade do olhar... Olhos cheios de ódio, determinação... Igual aos do pai, não? Cerrou ainda mais os olhos. Iria, com certeza, apreciar vê-lo perder toda aquela intensidade do rosto...

Syaoran, por sua vez, apenas o encarava, olhos levemente cerrados... Mestre Lan deixara este dever em suas mãos... Seu _pai_ deixara em suas mãos o dever de vingá-lo... E era isso o que iria fazer.

N não havia o que falar, não havia o que fazer a não ser acabar com a vida daquele que tanto causara sofrimentos... Logo, sem mais um segundo perdido, Syaoran partiu de encontro a Tai Ming novamente, pronto para atacá-lo.

Entretanto, arregalou os olhos um segundo, parando no meio do caminho, cauteloso. Tai Ming não se movia... Estava novamente planejando algo... E ele não podia cair em qualquer truque novamente.

Tai Ming (serenamente novamente, cheio de maldade nas palavras): ´Como vê, Xiao Lang...Nem o famoso Guardião da Lua pode levantar-se sequer por minutos contra mim... Até mesmo seu precioso Mestre, a quem tanto estima, não quis arriscar-se a me enfrentar.´ Pausou por um segundo, um brilho de maldade refletindo em seus olhos diante do que estava a dizer em seguida. ´Nem mesmo seu pai pode me matar...´ Esperou pela reação do rapaz... Que, aparentemente, se encontrava impassível. Todavia, não se daria por vencido. Adorava brincar com a mente de jovens... Sempre tão facilmente manipuláveis... ´Imagina você, não é mesmo?´ O rapaz não respondeu e Tai Ming novamente se posicionou, sua pose de ataque.

Syaoran se preparou para atacar, sua espada em posição. Foi neste momento que os olhos de Tai Ming se encontraram com tal espada... Surpreso ficou por um instante... Essa espada... Essa coloração... Essa pulsação...

Os olhos de Tai Ming se arregalaram por um segundo... Lan! Isso só podia significar que...

Contudo, não teve tempo de pensar no assunto. Percebendo a leve distração do inimigo, Syaoran partiu velozmente contra seu inimigo, pronto para transpassá-lo. Tai Ming, se dando conta de seu descuido, saltou para o lado, desviando por pouco da lamina que ele podia ver agora ser mais que afiada. Syaoran, no entanto, não esperou Tai Ming chegar as suas conclusões, novamente atacou-o, tão veloz, cada vez mais veloz, que Tai Ming quase se viu cambaleando para se desviar. Realmente, por algum motivo os poderes do rapaz pareciam estar aumentando, mais e mais.

Syaoran parou por um segundo, enquanto Tai Ming, mesmo que pouco nitidamente, começava a sentir o peso que sua falta de garantia de vida podia causar-lhe. Syaoran observou o inimigo mais atentamente, não havia dúvidas, mais um pouco e conseguiria finalmente alcançar seu objetivo tão desejado.

Partiu novamente para o ataque, com velocidade e precisão que faltaram aos olhos e corpo do inimigo. Logo pois, mesmo esquivando-se, Tai Ming recebeu parte do ataque, estrondoso por sinal, visto que um profundo corte em sua cintura surgiu. Tai Ming se afastou com uma das mãos apertando o lado de seu corpo, cheio de fúria.

Tai Ming (sério e com ódio): ´Maldito seja, Xiao Lang... Maldito seja!´

Aquilo era súbito demais... não estava pronto para aquilo... Para a repentina realidade de que aquela espada poderia arrancar sua imortalidade. Podia sentir a pulsação da lamina ainda presente em seu corpo, como se tirasse, como se sugasse pouco a pouco sua essência divina.

Não estava pronto para perder! não iria permitir que um garoto arrancasse o que demorou tantas décadas, séculos, para conseguir...

Não... não podia permitir isso...

Syaoran atacou-o novamente, fazendo Tai Ming arregalar os olhos com o desespero que começava a surgir em seu interior. Não podia acreditar no que ocorria, seu inimigo estava cada vez mais preciso e poderoso e, com todo seu poder acumulado em séculos, não sabia o que fazer para evitar seu maior temor. Brincara com o perigo e não percebera isso. Fora mais descuidado do que jamais perdoou seus subordinados ao serem... Brincara com as emoções, às quais tanto desprezara, do inimigo... Sim... Depois que Xiao Lang escapara de sua prisão de morte, despertara algo que não existira antes... Como podia ser...

Mas, Tai Ming era um guerreiro e mago experiente, sábio e astuto. Ainda não se daria por vencido, muito menos iria se desesperar. Relaxou seu corpo por um instante, enquanto mentalmente recobrava a calma e sutileza que sempre lhe fez o mais astuto dos Senhores da Astúcia que existiram. Ainda havia uma coisa que poderia fazer... Ainda podia matar a alma de seu inimigo... Sim... Ainda havia uma solução...

E enquanto o mestre negro planejava seu plano mais ardiloso, Syaoran se preparava para dar o último golpe. Sim... Finalmente era o fim... Finalmente, acabava ali...

Parou no mesmo instante, subitamente. Tai Ming emanava novamente sua aura perigosa, sutilmente perigosa... O maldito estava prestes a realizar mais uma de suas artimanhas... Não podia simplesmente atacá-lo diretamente agora...

E, por fim, o vilão lançou sua última cartada...

Tai Ming (olhando para Syaoran, diretamente nos olhos): ´Sabe porque seu pai lutou contra mim, Xiao Lang? Sabe porque tinha que defender sua honra?´ Syaoran ficou sem fala, surpreso... Ficou ereto mais uma vez, abandonando sua posição de ataque. Isso era algo inesperado, todavia, que ele precisava saber. O que sua mãe não lhe contara, seria revelado, pela última pessoa que ele poderia imaginar... Ficou tenso, por mais que quisesse saber a verdade, tinha certeza que fosse o que fosse, iria afetar sua vida mais do que drasticamente...

Não estava errado...

Tai Ming (sorrindo, cheio de maldade nos olhos, iria vencer): ´Porque... _Eu violei sua mãe..._´

Não ouve mais tempo para desvios, planos ou sutilezas...

A espada do Trovão transpassou a Astúcia...

# # # -

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

31/08/2005

# # # -

(#) Ai, eu tive que escrever esse "Chibi-Xiao", não agüentei, precisava escrever, mhuahuahuahuahua. Eu meio que misturei o Chibi (´pequeno´ em japonês) com Xiao (´pequeno´ em chinês), achei que ficou tão bunitinhu! Mhuahuahuahua e eu sabia como nosso Syaoran-chan ia detestar isso, né hehehehe

Comentários da autora: Nao me matem! Sei q to atrasada, sei q eu fui má com esse final... Mas mas mas... É isso q vcs viram povo, se querem me matar, vao ficar na vontade porque eu tow no México (mhuhauhuahuahua), mas eu apreciaria muuuuito se vcs deixassem um coment, sim? Dei tudo de mim nesse cap, nao foi tao difícil como o último, mas eu nunca tinha tempo para escrever. Voces nao tem _idéia_ de como foram corridas essas últimas semanas... Para quem tem certas dúvidas q eu nao vou responder agora é pq o próximo é o último capítulo, entao eu explicarei tudo nele. Só vou adiantar uma coisa, sei que o final da luta entre Tai Ming e Syaoran foi diferente do sonho da Sakura, isso tb foi proposital, depois eu explico certinho, ok? Espero que tenham gostado e tenham paciencia comigo, sim...?

Agradecimentos: Primeiro quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram ao longo desta fic... E, atualmente, agradeco principalmente a Yoru-chan que se deu ao trabalho de revisar este enorme penúltimo capítulo. Aqui no méxico nao há certas acentuacoes como vcs podem ver e eu estaria em maus lencóis se naum fosse por ela. Arigatou, Yoru-chan!

Bom, estes agradecimentos sao do cap 19 ao cap 23 e é, provavelmente meu último agradecimento desta fic sem ser por e-mail. O próximo terá agradecimentos especiais, entao...

_Yuri Sawamura (capítulo 18): Hehehe, gracias! Os dois sao uns cabecas duras, mas um dia, qm sabe, se entendem, né, hehehehe. Espero q tenha gostado das cenas de acao, tudo aqui!_

_Miaka (capítulo 19): Ahhh, legal ir descobrindo os mistérios, né! E eu adoro escrever, hehehe. É! Tai Ming é tudo q vc falou é um pouco mais, aquele louco... Puts... Qnd li o q vc achou q ele fez com a Yelan... Uau... Vc adivinhou na lata, espero q nao queria me matar por causa disso! Tava planejado desde o comeco dessa fic, mas naum sabia como o povo iria regair... Qnt a qm o Yue foi buscar... Tan tan tan! Mestre Lan! Hoeeeeeeeee! Adoro esse carinha:P_

_Yoruki Hiiragisawa (capítulo19): Ih, nem esquenta com isso, chica (mhuahuahua, falar espanhol é demais :P), adorei teu review de qualquer jeito hehehe. S&S agiram como portas o fic inteiro né hehehe, eu adoro isso hehehe. Ah, eu tb acho muito legal o fato do fujitaka-san ser parte do clow tb. O tai ming é um nojento idiota! Aqui esta o q a desgraca q eu criei fez... Odeio ele... Ah, o mestre Lan teve participacao pequena neste cap, mas eu precisava colocar ele em cena de novo ne, o homem é uma comédia, hihihi. Eu tb odeeeeio o Tai Ming... crápula... Mas eu espero q tenha gostado hein, bjks, e valeu pelo review!_

_Analu (capítulo19): Ehhh, q bom q gostou! Aiai, coitada da Yume (Cheong huhuhu), né... Ah, com certeza sao predestinados! Ai... vc viu o q o Tai Ming fez com a nossa querida Yelan, né... Ser do mal! Espero q tenha gostado deste tb, bjks, e thanks pelo review!_

_Yuri Sawamura (capítulo19): ´Yooooooh, apoiado totalmente! Este Tai Ming deve ter nascido das escuridoes mais profundas da minha mente estranha, até eu nao sei como consigo criar uma ´coisa´ dessas... A Yume (Cheong) é uma fofa mesmo, passou uns apertos do caramba... realmente. A Yukio entao... aiai, pobrezinha e vc tem razao, só mae faz coisas dessas... Aiai, troca de olhares é sempre lindu, né! Ah, é q eu gosto de inventar tanta coisa q as vezes eu acabo deixando todo mundo louca (tive q reescrever este cap tres vezes de tanta coisa q eu esquecia de por... penúltimo cap acho q é até mais difícil q último, hein... Espero q eu tenha batido no crápula suficientemente, ok! Valeu mesmo pelo coment, adoro review gurande! Huahuahuahua, bjks!_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo19): Espero q tenha entendido tudinho e nao eteja morrendo de sono dessa vez, hehehe. Gostou de qm o Yue foi buscar, espero que sim :) Valeu pelo review!_

_Lan Ayath (capítulo19): Acho que os dois sofrem demais da conta, né... Valeu pelo review!_

_Carol Shirou (capítulo19): Nem esquenta, o bom é saber q vc voltou a ler! Eu realmente dei uma escapada no romance, mas eu tenho tantos generos girando e girando na minha cabeca q é meio difícil fazer só um romance (isso pq eu tb nao gosto muito de fic q é melo a toda hora :P) Ai, eu sei q eu confundi, mas é tanta coisa! Esse cap por exemplo eu tive q reescrever tres vezes de tanta coisa q tem pra por... aiaiai, eu só complico minha vida, né... affs... Mas muito thanks pelo review, nao sabia q vc ia mudar de nick naum, mas gostei tb :) Pq é ´Shirou´ agora, hein?_

_Serim (capítulo19): Hohohoho, nao elogia tanto q eu fico me achando demais da conta, hehehe. Aiaiai, adorei teu review! Eu adoro mesmo fazer mistério, nao consigo evitar! O mais legal é qnd vcs tentam adivinhar, quando adivinham tb é super divertido pra mim ler os reviews. Essa realmente é minha intencao, hehehe, dar pistas pra ver se vcs conseguem pegar um pouco e nem sempre dar pistas suficientes para achar toda a verdade ate q eu digue (olha a curiosidade, né!). Ai, me sinto lisonjeada com esse ´profissional´, bem q eu queria, mas as vezes dá um medo de nao conseguir ir muito longe (sonhos, sonhos, sonhos). Hehehe, eu me confundi com a parte da Tomoyo e do Touya mesmo... Espero q tenha consertado certinho agora :) Ah, agora deu pra entender tudo sobre a Yelan, Tai Ming e Shang, né (pelo menos assim eu espero). Muito muito muito obrigada pelo review, adorei mesmo! Bjks pra ti!_

_Lily-chan (capítulo19): Aiai, desculpa se foi complexo demais, mas sao tantas informacoes, é difícil fazer muito mais claro. Bjks pelo review, q bom q está gostando!_

_Rachel (capítulo19): Wow, q bom q conseguiu mandar review, heheh. E fiquei muito contente mesmo em saber q esta gostando tanto. Só nao deixe seu irmao se aproveitar muito de vc, hein. Eu sei como irmao é ´cabra da peste´ e eles se aproveitam até nao querer mais qnd podem! Muito muito obrigada pelo review, amei ele! _

_Lily-chan (capítulo20): Oi, Lily-chan:) Q bom saber q mesmo sem muito romance ainda consigo prender a atencao de vcs. Valeu pelo review, chica! Bjks!_

_Xoninha (capítulo20): Ah, fico feliz q esteja gostando. Tb gosto muito das partes com sonhos. Valeu pelo review!_

_Miaka (capítulo20): Q bom q gostou! Ah, eu tenho q interromper eles de vez enquando, né, se nao fica tudo muito rápido e perde a emocao e a expectativa da fic. Espero q esteja gostando. Valeu pelo review!_

_RubbyMoon (capítulo20): Mesmo q esteja atrasada o importante é q ainda está gostando de ler, né. Ah, nao sei se teve fogo o suficiente, mas estou fazendo o q posso, ok? Hehehe, adoro a sakura com os ´fan-fan-fantasmas!´ dela, hehehe. Aiai, esses dois nunca se resolvem se se gostam ou nao né... Até eu me confundo as vezes :P Valeu pelo review, chica! Bjks!_

_Yoruki Hiiragisawa (capítulo20): Ahhh, mas é tao bom deixar vcs na expectativa e com a pulga atrás da orelha, hehehehe. Espero q ainda esteja gostando da minha fic, sua opiniao sempre contou muito pra mim! Está entendendo todos as loucuras q eu crio? Aiai, até eu me confundo. Espero q os capítulos estejam sendo dignos da minha ´falacao´ Hehehe. Valeu, chica! Bjks!_

_Yuri Sawamura (capítulo20): Mhuahuahuahuahua, eu tb tascaria um beijo no Syaoran e o jogaria na parede e o... cof cof cof -- se controle mariana... bom, como eu ia dizendo, hehehe... A sakura é lerda mesmo, vou fazer o q... heheheh... Ai, eu sei q vcs até leriam, mas eu tb gosto de enrolar um pouquinho as vezes, né... faz parte... e ia ficar muito grande mesmo... Aiai, essas premonicoes... Ainda nao tem como eu falar delas (ainda nao! É... nao dá pra falar delas...). Acho q o Syaoran está com tantos problemas, meio difícil ele conseguir perceber tudo, por mais observador q seja, ainda é um humano né... Eu sempre achei q no anime a sakura era um pouco ´pé pra trás´, achei q precisava criar algo pra fazer ela ter mais confianca em si, cada vez mais. Ah, a Meylin e a Tomoyo nao podiam ficar, né, muy perigoso. Ah, agora vc já sabe qnd o ´coisa´ iria atacar, né. Cena de pega-pega é uma das minhas favoritas heheh (apesar de as vezes ser cliché demais e me irritar tb :P). Ahhhh, q bom q vc gostou! Esse ´pouco a pouco´ q eu faco nas minhas fics é pq eu nunca gostei de essas coisas q acontecem rápido demais e sem fundamento nenhum. Detalhes e gestos, isso sim é o q controi uma relacao, que bom q alguém percebeu e gostou. Estava meio cansada de todo mundo qrer q eu fizesse os dois dizerem ´eu te amo´ mal tinham dado o primeiro beijo entre eles, muuuito obrigada! Eu nao sei se S&S já se entenderam completamente, mas essa é a intencao. Qnt a Tai Ming... ser do mal... nao vale a pena falar muito, morte! Agora eu tb fico por aqui q já tá grande demais, espero que esteja gostando! Thanks pelo review, bjks, té mais!_

_Lan Ayath (capítulo20): Mas acabar nas melhores partes é taum legal, huahuahuahua. Valeu pelo review!_

_Analu (capítulo20): Tb adoro as premonicoes e sonhos dos animes e adoro misturar o anime com o mangá, a fic fica muito mais cheia de detalhes interessantes. Qnt a explicacao do Eriol... Isso eu falo no próximo cap. Ah, sim, eu quis deixar bem a cara da Tomoyo e a Meylin aquela parte, heheheh. Eu adoro os guardioes e acho q eles tb devem ser bem explorados nas fics, né. Hehehe, syaoran pode ser um grande guerreiro, mas qnd se trata de primas malucas, até ele naum dá conta. Hehehe, espero que esteja gostando. Valeu pelo review! Bjks!_

_Andréia (capítulo20): Tb gosto muito dos momentos S&S, mas nao dá pra mim fazer toda hora, né, ficaria muito meloso! Urgh! Hahaha, ah, sim, Tomoyo e Meylin tem q dar o toque humor nas fics, né. Espero q esteja gostando! Thanks pelo review!_

_GirlofLx (capítulo20): Q bom q está gostando, logo vai acabar e espero que goste do final tb. Valeu pelo review!_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo20): Q bom q está gostando! Noa se preocupe com o atraso, eu me atraso a toda hora e eu é q tenho q ficar pedindo desculpas pra vcs:P Espero q esteja gostando, tá quase no fim! Valeu pelo review!_

_Miaka (capítulo21): Ai, as vezes me dá uns brancos e eu nao sei mesmo o que escrever. Q bom q vc acha q eu nao perdi o jeito. Valeu mesmo!_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo21): Q bom q gostou, as vezes cenas só com acoes é melhor que palavras, né. Aqui está a continuacao, um pouco demorada, mas tá quase no fim... Valeu mesmo pelo review!_

_GirlofLx (capítulo21): Ai, muito obrigada! Eu vou continuar a escrever, mas num ritmo mais lento. Espero q tenha paciencia pra continuar lendo, hehehe. Valeu pelo review!_

_Kirisu-chan (capítulo21): Ai, desculpa as dmeoras, mas nao tá fácil achar tempo pra escrever (inclusive inspiracao!). Espero q esteja gostando! Valeu pelo review!_

_Line (capítulo1): Ai, desculpa se demorei muito, mas tá bem difícil conseguir inspiracao e tempo para escrever. Espero q ainda esteja lendo e gostando. Valeu pelo review!_

_Yoruki Hiiragisawa (capítulo21): Ai, q bom q tá gostando. Eu fico escrevendo trocas de cenas pq gosto de mostrar o oq se passa em cada momento, acho q deixa a história mais rica (e dá mais expectativa tb, hehehe). Ah, espero q vc esteja melhor agora... Eu sei como é passar por esses "momentos". Q bom q meu fic te ajudou um pouco :) E muito muito muito obrigada por aceitar revisar minha fic! E eu nao vou escrever nada mais hentai, sua hentai! Mhuahuahuahua. Bom, como sabe eu larguei a facul e to no méxico agora, muito melhor aqui, hehehehe! Mas espero q ainda de pra gente conversar, hein :) Muito thanks pelo review! Bjks, chica!_

_Andréia (capítulo21): o.O Hehehehe, qnt "lindo", até fiquei tonta hahaha. Brincadeira, adorei mesmo qnd li este teu review. Q bom q está gostando, espero q esteja acompanhando e gostando ainda, sim. Muito thanks pelo review!_

_Analu (capítulo21): Aiai, q bom q gostou, mesmo! Eu tb acho a Sakura muito meiga, combina com ela e eu acho ela perfeita pro Syaoran-chan tb (sem contar eu, é claro, mhuahuahuahua). Ai, fiquei até me achando com este seu "fa", só sinto muito estar demorando pra escrever. Mas, muito obrigada pelo review, chica! Bjks!_

_Violet-Tomoyo (capítulo21): Ah, eu só falo o q eu penso, né. Mas eu fico extremamente feliz q vc ainda esteja lendo e ainda esteja gostando da minha humilde fic, sua opiniao sempre foi muito importante pra mim! Ai, eu fico até sem saber o q dizer com o q vc me escreve, eu fiz o possível pra estas cenas de S&S compensar toda a demora q eu fiz vcs aguentarem pra ver este tipo de cena. Estou muito feliz com o resultado q eu pareco ter alcancado! Esta fic está quase no fim, mas eu espero sinceramente q vc ainda esteja lendo, adoro sempre o q me escreves. Muito obrigada mesmo por ainda ler e comentar minha fic! Bjks!_

_Tamires Stuart (capítulo21): Fico muito feliz q esteja gostando. Eu fiz o q pude com esses pensamentos, é difícil mesmo escrever o q alguém está pensando, espero ter feito um bom trabalho. Eu adoro detalhes, gosto de sentir exatamente o q está acontecendo com eles, espero estar passando isso para vcs tb. Tomara q eu esteja agradando ainda, adoro receber estes reviews lindos de vcs! Muito obrigada pelo review!_

_Bruna (capítulo21): Q bom q está gostando tanto. A fic está quase no fim, só mais um cap, aguenta mais um pouquinho só, hehehe. Q bom q tb curte os mistérios, pq eu adoro colocá-los, hahaha! Qnt a Tomoyo e o Eriol... Sinto q nao te agrada, pq já tá tudo quase planejado e concluído. Agora q eu to vendo Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle, minha opiniao qnt a Tomoyo com alguém é outra, mas eu nao posso mudar agora... Qm sabe numa próxima fic, ok? Valeu pelo review!_

_Miaka (capítulo22): Sim, as lutas comecam e já estao quase no fim. O papel do Eriol agora nao pareceu muito importante, mas futuramente vai mostrar seu verdadeiro valor. Espero q a cumplicidade de S&S ainda esteja verossímil pra vcs. Valeu pelo review!_

_MeRRy-aNNe (capítulo22): Hahaha, pois é, mesmo sem eu poder entrar muito na net espero q ainda possamos nos falar sim. Espero q ainda esteja gostando. Valeu pelo review!_

_Analu (capítulo22): É, ficar sem pc é um saco, ficar sem inspiracao, mais ainda! Ah, Syaoran é Syaoran nao importa a situacao, tem q atazanar a saki-chan! Hehehe. Ah, sim, a cena da Yume no sonho foi muito importante pra mim, gosto muito dela, uma das cenas q mais gosto. Ah, o passado... Viu como ele influenciou a fic? Espero q ainda continue a ler e gostar. Valeu pelo review!_

_Kayra Hiyana (capítulo22): Aqui está o cap, está quase no fim, aguente mais um pouquinho, sim:) Aiai, aqui tá o cap! Hehehe, valeu pelo review!_

_Littledark (capítulo22): Aaai, q bom q gostou! Ai, gosto tanto qnd eu prendo a atencao do pessoal q eles comecam a ler e só param qnd terminam! Eu sei como é a sensacao pq eu vivo isso de vez enquando tb, muito bom. Sim, eu gosto de colocar bastante mistério e resolve-los todos, adoro mesmo. Mas, eu sou humana e nao sou perfeita... Se eu esqueci algum ponto solto, nao foi intencional. Espero q vcs me avisem se isso aconteceu, sim? Ah, sim, espero estar fazeno E&T bem "acreditável" hehehe. Nao vou desistir nao, só mais um cap e eu acabo! Valeu mesmo pelo review!_

_Lucianinha (capítulo22): Nossa, agradeco muito pelo review! Deu trabalho sim, hehehe, mas está valendo a pena! Espero q ainda esteja lendo e gostando! Obrigada pelo review!_

_Bruna (capítulo22): Ai, desculpa, mas nao deu pra escrever mais rápido, hehehe. Bom, eu nao sou muito T&T, mas gosto é gosto e nao se discute, né... Ah, eu sou muito muito fa de S&S, aí depois de mim vc pode ser a número 1 hhahaha :P Desculpe a demora, mas tá bem difícil com tanta coisa pra se escrever. Espero q esteja gostando. Valeu pelo review!_

_Miaka (capítulo23): Ahhh, q bom q gostou da luta! Normalmente os leitores nao sao muito fas de acao, mas eu adoro! Espero q a luta esteja bem verossímil mesmo :) Agora vc já sabe qm foi ajudá-los, né, hehehe. Tomara q vc ainda esteja lendo. Muito thanks pelo review!_

_Littledark (capítulo23): Q bom q está gostando! Está quase no fim, ok? E valeu pelo review!_

_Analu (capítulo23): Estou tao feliz q as lutas estejam agradando! Sim, a Yume tb sabe qnd tem q dar uns "chega pra lá" nesse povo esquentadinho, hehehe (apesar q ela tb tem os momentos de emocoes fortes, ne). Agora vc já sabe qm estava com Yue, né (adoro aquele velhinho excentrio, hahahaha). Sim, o povo do cla Li é um "causo" sério... Hunf! Desculpe a demora e espero q ainda esteja lendo e gostando! Valeu pelo review!_

_Kayra Hiyana (capítulo23): Hehehe, q bom q está gostando! Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas nao tive outro jeito. Nao sei se vc gostou desse cap, mas espero q sim! Estamos quase no fim, espera só mais um pouco q eu termino, sim? Muito thanks pelo review!_

_Lan Ayath (capítulo23): o.O_

_Makino Tsukasa (capítulo23): Q bom q está gostando! Affs, no cap23 eu tava mesmo sem inspiracao, owww capítulo difícil... Sim sim, adoro colocar muitos generos nas fics, q bom q estou agradando! Ai, S&S sempre é lindo, né, hehehe. Desculpa mesmo a demora, eu nao pude terminar antes, espero q tenha compensado a demora.Estamos quase no fim, nao desista da minha fic:) Muito thanks pelo review!_

_Rachel (capítulo23): Hehehe, q bom q está gostando! Nao, eu nao matei S&S... Ainda... Mhuahuahuahua (risada maligna :P)... Espero q ainda esteja acompanhando e gostando! Valeu pelo review!_

_Kaena Zeho (capítulo23): Q bom q gostou! E desculpe a demora, qnt mais perto do final, mais difícil e eu tive tantas coisas pra fazer nesses últimos dias... Sinto muito mesmo. Tomara q vc ainda esteja lendo. Muito obrigada pelo review!_

_Violet-Tomoyo (capítulo23): Ai, q lindo o teu review! T-T Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio... As vezes eu perco a inspiracao e fico meio pra baixo, fico muito feliz em saber q posso contar com amigos como vc pra me ajudar a levantar o astral :) Nussa... Me sinto lisonjeada com o q disse... Eu adoro acao e é meio triste qnd nao se acha acao nas fics ou acao mal feita, por isso eu dou o máximo de mim (apesar q cenas de acao ser as mais difíceis de fazer). Alegra-me saber q te contagia tanto estas cenas :) Eu demorei pra escrever, mas os motivos foram mais do q falta de inspiracao, sinto muito a demora. Aqui esta o cap e espero q tenha de agradado, sim? Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, sempre me dá muito gosto ler o q pensas. Bjks!_

_Saky Kinomyia (capítulo23): Bom, q bom entao q eu demorei um pouco pra postar pq daí vc revisou, né, hehehhe. Fico muito feliz q esteja gostando tanto, estou dando meu máximo. Hehehe, adoro cenas q acabam em momentos críticos, dá mais expectativa. Eu sei q algum de vcs (ou a maioria) nao gosta, mas eu nao consigo evitar! Eu li tua fic e deixei comentário. Desculpe-me se te ofendi ou falei algo q nao gostou, é q eu gosto de falar exatamente o q penso, sem fantasiar nem dramatizar demais. Pois eu sei q a gente melhora apenas qnd o pessoal diz a verdade pra gente, né. Vc tem potencial, menina. Entrei há uns quatro dias na net e fui ver tua fic, nao continuou pq? Nao pare! Continue sempre:) Muito boa sorte na sua fic, sim! Valeu pelo review!_

_Susspirinho (capítulo23): Puts, fiquei muito feliz com teu review! Me alegra muito saber q estao gostando tanto do meu trabalho, faco o q posso pra poder melhorar e agradar vcs tb. É melhor ainda ao saber q ainda consigo prender a atencao de vcs depois de tanto tempo...Sim, a fic é longa, pq tem muitos detalhes e eu gosto de fazer as coisas bem feito, tomara q nao tenha se cansado muito. Bom, Su-chan (posso escrever assim? Teu nick é meio gradinho, hehehe), eu nao fiz os dois se declararem no capítulo 22 por um motivo e vou dizer qual é no próximo cap, ok? Espero q compreenda :) Muito obrigada pelo o apoio e espero q ainda continue a ler mesmo com a demora da postagem. Bjks!_

_Yami Umi (capítulo23): o.O Wow... Aqui está o cap, chica... Espero q tenha correspondido as suas expectativas. Hehehe, q bom q está gostando da fic. Muito obrigada pelo review!_

# # # -

Ahhhh, terminei! Isso q dá acumular tantos caps para agradecer... Gente... Muito obrigada mesmo, meeeesmo, por todos estes reviews... Amo todos eles, cada um (por mais estranho q seja o.O hehehehe), me alegra muito saber o q estao a pensar de minhas fics. Só há mais um capítulo (nem dá pra acreditar q eu cheguei aqui) e eu agradeco a todos por terem lido até aqui, apesar de todas as demoras, confusoes, faltas de inspiracao... Eu agradeco do fundo do coracao por todo o apoio q tive até aqui, nao sabem como foi importante para mim escrever esta fic e receber todos estes lindos reviews. Até o próximo capítulo! Arigatou-gosaimasu, ja ne!


	25. Sua escolha

**_Disclaimer:_** Card Captor Sakura e todos seus personagens não pertencem a mim.

# # # -

**_Capítulo25:_** Sua escolha 

# # # -

_Tudo estava ofusco e nublado, os sons eram abafados e por mais que ela tentasse se mover, seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. Seu rosto se movia para os lados, em busca de um rosto conhecido. Subitamente, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a última pessoa que imaginava a seu lado, encostada em uma árvore, totalmente inerte. Os longos cabelos castanhos claros desgrenhados, o rosto levemente rosado, machucado e com marcas de sangue._

_Era ela mesma...! Sakura via a si mesma encostada em uma árvore e por um momento realmente achou que havia morrido. Se assim era, por que ainda estava ali! _

_Nao teve tempo de pensar no assunto, pois sons de vozes a tiraram de sua contemplação. Olhou para os lados novamente e encontrou alguns vultos que não conseguia distinguir, dois deitados, outro cuidando de um dos dois. Quem seriam...? E mais importante, por que não conseguia distinguir quem eram e onde estava?_

_A última lembrança que tinha era de ter sido presa pelo pescoço e sufocando nas mãos de..._

_Agora se lembrava! Lin Bai... Aquela maldita mulher... Aquela que matara seu pai!_

_Será que a matara também? Será que ninguém pudera salvá-la..._

_Syaoran!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se de que não estivera sozinha naquela batalha. Buscou novamente aos seus lados e finalmente seus olhos focaram vultos que não haviam visto antes, a sua frente, ao longe. E, estranhamente, pôde identificá-los, diferente dos outros que ali estavam._

_Tai Ming e Syaoran._

_Tentou mover-se, tentou chamar, tentou inutilmente fazê-lo notá-la ali, que estava presente, que via aquela luta, mas era em vão... O rapaz estava concentrado unicamente naquele que tanta desgraça trouxera a sua família._

_Não adiantava... Novamente se via em um sonho em que não podia se movimentar. Mas o que a fazia duvidar se aquilo era sonho ou realidade era o fato daquilo tudo ser diferente dos costumeiros sonhos que tinha. Não estava acontecendo como antes, não havia milhares de vultos, ela não tinha visto antes seu próprio corpo caído ao chao, nem Syaoran estava caído com uma espada prestes a lhe cortar como em seus sonhos... Por quê?_

_Será que seus sonhos mostravam-lhe uma possibilidade do que poderia ter acontecido ou uma outra realidade que ainda estava por vir?_

_E se Tai Ming ainda estivesse para atacá-lo como vira em seu sonho!_

_Não podia permitir isso e mais uma vez tentou se mover, sem sucesso. Tentou se concentrar, tentou ter os mesmos pensamentos que tivera nos seus sonhos para poder se libertar. Mas não conseguiu, não por que não teria forças para isso, mas por que não havia mais tempo. _

_Sakura mais uma vez sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e sua respiração prender na garganta. Syaoran e Tai Ming partiam de encontro um ao outro, era um ataque final, podia sentir isso. Quis fechar os olhos, mas não podia fazer isso, tinha que ver o que iria acontecer..._

_Sentiu seu corpo tensionar e... _

_Um alívio percorreu-lhe o corpo enquanto lágrimas enchiam seus olhos... Syaoran havia acertado Tai Ming, em um ataque mortal... Ele havia ganhado...!_

_Sakura sentiu suas pernas fracas depois de tamanha expectativa e caiu de joelhos, abaixando a cabeça por um segundo. A neblina que enchia o local pareceu começar a diminuir e até o ar parecia mais fácil de respirar. A garota levantou a cabeça para observar aquele que ganhara aquela terrível batalha e..._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram mais uma vez..._

_Subitamente um vulto surgiu atrás de Syaoran, enquanto este tirava a espada com dificuldade do corpo de seu inimigo..._

_O vulto cresceu mais e mais, e sem que Sakura pudesse agir, envolveu Syaoran completamente._

_Dois olhos malignos surgiram nas sombras que envolviam o chinês e um grito de desespero e angústia partiu de dentro delas._

_Sakura berrou, sem poder ser ouvida, tentando mover-se e impedir seja o que fosse aquilo de ferir Syaoran. Dolorosamente, seu corpo começou a obedecer, levantando-se, tamanha a força e desespero de seu ato._

_Antes que pudesse dar dois passos, a sombra abandonou o corpo do rapaz, que caía de joelhos, olhos perdidos no espaço. Lágrimas cheias de dor escorreram dos olhos dele, e seu corpo finalmente tombou ao chão._

_Sakura tentou gritar novamente, e novamente o som era abafado em sua garganta. A força novamente abandonou-lhe o corpo e ela caiu de joelhos, esticando um dos bracos na direção em que se encontrava o rapaz..._

_Voz maligna: "Você acha mesmo que este ser insignificante que vocês derrotaram era o fim da tua dor e de Syaoran... Pequena Sakura...?" A voz ecoou pelo espaço e na cabeça da garota, que ainda tentava mover-se adiante... Em vão..._

# # # -

O rapaz se encontrava em seu quarto, tudo ali parecia mais escuro que o normal, mas ele não parecia se importar. Estava em pé, ao lado da comoda, seu corpo enfaixado em várias partes fazia-o parecer muito fraco, e realmente o estava, mas não parecia se importar. Estava ao telefone, seu semblante era sério e sua voz se encontrava mais impessoal que nunca.

Rapaz: 'Sim, o doutor disse que com mais algum tempo ela irá acordar.'

Pessoa na linha: 'Alegra-me escutar isso... Gostaria poder estar aí agora.' O rapaz continuou em silêncio e o homem na linha voltou a falar 'Eu nao queria tocar nesse assunto agora, mas... Vai mesmo fazer isso tão cedo?'

Rapaz (dando um suspiro longo): 'Depois de tudo o que passou? Não acho que possa adiar mais... Sabendo que tenho tanto o que resolver.'

Homem na linha (suspirando também): 'Sei o quanto deve ter doído se enterar de tudo aquilo... Eu tinha uma idéia do acontecido, mas não podia dizer nada, era algo pessoal demais.' O rapaz olhou para o lado, como se realmente conversasse com alguém a sua frente e não quisesse encará-lo.

Rapaz: 'Você não tem idéia de como isso está acabando comigo... Aquele maldito... Aquele...' Fez uma pausa, como que para controlar sua raiva. 'Não importa... Nao há como reverter algo que eu não tinha nenhum controle sobre... Agora só me resta tentar superar e melhorar as coisas. No entanto...' Fez nova pausa, olhando para baixo. 'No entanto, só queria poder falar com ela apropriadamente.'

Homem na linha (depois de um momento de silêncio): 'Crê que realmente iria fazer isso?' O rapaz não contestou imediatamente, e o homem na linha aguardou em silêncio.

Rapaz (quase em sussurro): 'Não... A verdade é que mesmo que ela despertasse... Não poderia contar a ela que tenho que...' Não concluir a sentença, mas o homem na linha entendeu perfeitamente ao que o rapaz se referia.

Homem na linha: 'Tem certeza que tem que ser assim? Quero dizer... Sei que você quer resolver tudo agora, mas isso não quer dizer que nunca mais você poderá...'

Rapaz (interrompendo o amigo): 'Sei que vai ser assim. Nao é necessário eu chegar aí para saber que qualquer contato que eu mantenha com ela possa ser interpretado como alguma tentativa de conspiração ou golpe contra eles... Conheço-os bem, e na situação em que nos encontramos agora, temo que qualquer ligação com ela possa parecer um desafio direto... Não quero que ela sofra por causa da mente débil daqueles malditos...'

Homem na linha (suspirando): 'Entendo ao que se refere... Contudo, não acha que ela irá se revoltar com isso?'

Rapaz (sorrindo triste): 'Exatamente por isso que não lhe direi nada...' Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e o rapaz voltou a falar. 'Bom... Vou desligar agora, quero ver como ela está.'

Homem na linha: 'Certo… Qualquer notícia, entre em contato comigo.'

Rapaz: 'Igualmente. Até logo.'

Homem na linha: 'Até…'

O rapaz desligou o telefone e se apoiou na cômoda, dando um longo suspiro. Toda essa situação era mais estressante e incomoda do que previamente imaginara. Sabia, quando viera, que algo assim iria acabar acontecendo, só não imaginara que aconteceria tudo o que passara... E agora...

Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pelo som de alguém batendo à porta. Endireitou-se, recompondo-se do momento de cansaço e se dirigiu à entrada do quarto.

Rapaz (vendo quem era): 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

# # # -

"_Você acha mesmo que este ser insignificante que voces derrotaram era o fim da tua dor e de Syaoran... Pequena Sakura...?"_

_Sakura tentou mais uma vez se mover, mas parecia que seus esforços eram totalmente em vão. Sentiu seu corpo doloroso, mas eram seus olhos os quais realmente refletiam a dor sem igual de sua alma._

_Sakura (em um sussurro quase inaudível): 'Syaoran...'_

_Voz maligna (rindo baixa e lentamente): "A dor não tem fim... Sakura... Jamais terá..."_

_Os olhos da japonesa pareciam nublados de tamanha tristeza, enquanto seu corpo tentava ceder, sendo apenas mantido pela vontade angustiada de Sakura de alcançar Syaoran..._

"_Não tem fim..." Ecoava a voz, torturando a mente de Sakura, sem relento…_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sakura..."_

# # # -

"Sakura..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Sakura, me escute."

Repentinamente a garota abriu os olhos, arregalados, enquanto inspirava uma vez profundamente. Estava coberta de suor, enrolada em lençois e uma edredon. Piscou várias vezes, sem poder exatamente se pronunciar, uma dor no coração que não parecia partir, tão dolorosa quase chegava a ser física...

Voz feminina: 'Sakura-chan?'

A jovem piscou mais algumas vezes antes de focar os olhos naquela que lhe chamava. E antes que pudesse entender onde e como estava, já tentava se levantar da cama, sendo segurada firme pelas mãos de Tomoyo.

Sakura: 'Onde está ele!'

Tomoyo (sem entender): 'De quem fala, Sakura?'

Sakura (olhando ela fundo nos olhos): 'Syaoran! Onde ele está? Como ele está!' E tentou mover-se de novo, mas parou ao sentir sua cabeça rodar, colocando a mão nela por um estante.

Tomoyo (levemente preocupada): 'Acalme-se, Sakura-chan... Li-san está -'

Sakura (interrompendo a prima): 'Como ele está? Se está bem por que não está aqui? Está ferido?'

Meylin (entrando no quarto): 'Escutei barulho e vim ver se estava tudo bem, Tomoyo. Como está...' Parou ao ver Tomoyo tentando segurar uma agitada Sakura na cama. Sorriu. 'Graças a Deus, você -'

Sakura (voltando o olhar para Meylin): 'Como ele está, Meylin? Onde está Syaoran?' Continuou as mesmas perguntas, sem realmente parecer estar prestando atenção em qualquer resposta.

Meylin (sorrindo sem graça): 'Er... Acho que vou chamar ele, é melhor...'

Sakura (já ficando brava): 'Vocês querem por favor responder minhas perguntas!' Tentando levantar-se mais uma vez da cama e sendo parada por Tomoyo de novo.

Tomoyo (olhando para Meylin, quase derrotada): 'Melhor _você_ vir segurar ela na cama Meylin, voce é mais forte que eu.'

Meylin (dando de ombros): 'Certo... Como quiser.' E foi em direção a Sakura, que ficou com o semblante ainda mais indignado quando Meylin foi segurá-la. Antes que Sakura pudesse começar a protestar, Tomoyo já tinha saído do quarto.

Sakura (parando de se debater e olhando indignada para Meylin): 'Não acredito que você vai fazer parte disso!'

Meylin (dando de ombros de novo): 'Você não pára quieta, coitada da Tomoyo. Além disso, nada do que ela tentava falar você parecia escutar, porque eu faria o mesmo sendo que você não iria me escutar que Syaoran está bem...?' Imediatamente os ombros de Sakura relaxaram, e Meylin deu um sorriso de lado ao conseguir o que queria. A jovem fisioterapeuta empurrou lentamente Sakura contra a cama, e esta não pareceu mais protestar.

Sakura (suspirando aliviada): 'Então ele está bem mesmo?' Meylin acenou afirmativamente com a cabeca. 'Totalmente bem?' A essa Meylin vacilou, mas não querendo preocupar a amiga, apenas acenou afirmativamente novamente. Sakura suspirou aliviada.

Não mais de um minuto se passou e a porta do quarto da garota novamente era aberto. Entrando um apressado Syaoran por ela.

Syaoran (sem focalizar os olhos em Sakura direito): 'Como ela está Meylin? Tomoyo veio ao meu quarto e eu levei um baita...' Parou seu súbito "ataque" preocupado quando seus olhos finalmente descansaram na figura deitada de Sakura. Foi sua vez de suspirar aliviado.

Tomoyo acabara de entrar no quarto e observou a cena com olhos serenos e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Tomoyo: 'Meylin, pode vir me ajudar com os outros, por favor?' Meylin apenas acenou afirmativamente, já caminhando em direção a Tomoyo. As duas saíram sem mais nenhum comentário.

Sakura, assim que escutara a voz de Syaoran, sentara-se novamente na cama, ainda que a mão firme de Meylin a impedisse de levantar. Seus olhos começavam a formar lágrimas, mas um leve sorriso mostrava que eram lágrimas de alívio e felicidade. Quando a porta foi fechada, a garota pareceu finalmente se dar conta que encarava Syaoran fixamente e ela se ruborizou, seus olhos caindo levemente para a região do abdômen dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Sakura (com preocupação na voz): ´Syaoran! Você está bem? Para que todas essas ataduras! Você deveria estar descansando.' A ironia das palavras fizeram Syaoran sorrir e caminhar até a cama da garota, sentando-se de frente para ela nesta.

Syaoran (observando com carinho a garota): 'Estou bem, não se preocupe. Mestre Lan curou a maioria de minhas feridas e...'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Mestre Lan está aquí!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de novo): 'Ele apareceu pouco depois que você desmaiou. Se não fosse por ele, acho que não estaria aqui agora.' Parou, olhando para baixo, lembrando-se com certa amargura da batalha que mudara toda sua vida.

Sakura (interpretando erroneamente expressão dele): 'Mas ele está bem, não é?'

Syaoran (voltando a encará-la, e sorrindo de novo): 'Alguns arranhões, nada mais...' Sakura olhou Syaoran com suspeita, mas ele não falou mais nada.

Sakura (lembrando-se subitamente de algo): 'E os outros, estão bem? Yue e Yume, estão bem?' O semblante de Syaoran ficou levemente alterado, mais sério.

Syaoran: 'Yue está ferido, mas também está bem, descansando...' Concluiu, fugindo visivelmente da outra pergunta. Sakura não deixou por muito tempo.

Sakura (olhando-o mais atentamente): 'E Yue...?' Syaoran a olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos e logo abaixou a cabeça para continuar.

Syaoran (de cabeça baixa): 'Durante a luta, Yume foi gravemente ferida e apenas observava o decorrer dos eventos... Quando eu estava lutando e finalmente transpassei minha espada no peito de Tai Ming...' Fez uma pausa, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos com a frase seguinte 'Assim que Tai Ming fechou seus olhos para sempre, Yume desapareceu também.'

Houve silêncio após as palavras e Sakura desviou o olhar para que Syaoran não visse seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de novo. Syaoran apenas a contemplava, sabendo que não era o momento para falar mais nada.

Sakura (em um sussurro, sem olhá-lo ainda): 'A vingança dela foi concluída... Era óbvio que sua alma ia descansar em paz depois disso... Mas... Mesmo assim...'

Syaoran (olhando-a sem saber como consolá-la): 'Não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu depois que golpeei Tai Ming, pois desmaiei quase em seguida... Mas eu me recordo ligeiramente de ter escutado a voz dela enquanto isso...'

Sakura (voltando-se para ele novamente): 'E o que ela disse?'

Syaoran (franzindo levemente o cenho e olhando para algum lado, tentando se concentrar): 'Não me recordo bem... E nem sei se foi sonho ou realidade... Mas o que escutei foi "Quando o equilíbrio é quebrado, apenas dois imperfeitos podem superar a perfeição... Sempre... Obrigada por tudo, meus jovens, finalmente poderei descansar em paz... Com minha família..."' Syaoran fez uma pausa e logo olhou para Sakura. 'Não sei se foi bem isso, porque ela falou em japonês e eu estava quase inconsciente, mas creio que foi algo assim…

Sakura (sem parecer prestar muita atenção nas palavras de Syaoran): 'Yume-sama... Queria ter podido me despedir dela...'

Syaoran não respondeu, por mais que entendesse o que ela deveria estar sentindo. Só o tempo podia curar a ferida que a partida de alguém querido pode causar, e ainda assim sempre averia uma cicatriz para lembrar...

Sakura (limpando as lágrimas e tentando parecer mais alegre): 'Bom, ao menos me sinto feliz porque tudo terminou bem e eles terem sido derrotados.' Olhou para Syaoran sorrindo, tentando buscar confirmação. Mas o semblante sério de Syaoran fez o sorriso de Sakura desaparecer e um olhar interrogativo surgir. 'Não é?'

Syaoran (tentando buscar as palavras certas): 'Sakura... Não sei bem como lhe dizer... Tai Ming com certeza não irá nos incomodar mais... Mas...' Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

Sakura (surpresa): 'E Lin Bai! Eu não me recordo bem, mas tenho certeza que ela foi atingida pela minha explosãde magia, não é?'

Syaoran (preocupado com a reação que Sakura demonstraria): 'Sim... Ela foi atingida... No entanto... Lin Bai conseguiu escapar, Sakura.'

Sakura ficou calada, observando Syaoran. Tentando assimilar o que ele dizia, querendo crer que logo ele diria "brincadeira"... Não podia ser verdade... Aquela maldita mulher...

Sakura (olhando para baixo e apertando o lençol entre suas mãos): 'Aquela mulher... Syaoran... Não pode ser... Não... Syaoran... Ela matou meu pai, Syaoran! Foi ela! E ela escapou!' Concluiu olhando com desespero para Syaoran, buscando não sabia bem o que, mas talvez uma forma de que pudesse consolá-la e garantir a ela que Lin Bai pagaria por seus crimes.

Syaoran olhou-a sem saber o que fazer, não havia palavras que poderiam consolá-la. Nenhuma de suas idéias pareciam razoável o bastante. Logo, fez o único que pareceu-lhe ao menos um pouco apropriado para aliviar o coração da jovem japonesa. Abraçou-a, abraçou-a com carinho, mostrando-lhe que estava ali para ela e, imediatamente, lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Sakura, enquanto ela abraçava Syaoran de volta, e soluços chegavam-lhe a garganta.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, sem pronunciar se quer uma palavra, fosse de tristeza ou consolo.

Depois de que as lágrimas não pareciam mais poder sair de seus olhos, Sakura se desencostou do peito de Syaoran, voltando sua face para a do rapaz, olhos vermelhos e tristes, mas um pouco menos desamparados.

Sakura (sorrindo, ainda que triste): 'Obrigada por estar aqui comigo, Syaoran...' O rapaz sorriu ligeiramente, olhando a garota com carinho. Em seguida, os lábios dela se aproximaram dos do chinês e um beijo cálido e terno encheu os corações dos dois de renovada esperança e conforto.

Seus lábios se tocaram por alguns segundos, um beijo doce e simples que dava um arrepio suave e gostoso, fazendo os dois se sentirem mais em paz do que sentiram-se por um longo tempo.

Assim que seus lábios se separaram, os dois olharam um para o outro com brilho nos olhos e um leve sorriso no rosto, o momento parecia ter acalmado a alma de Sakura mais do que poderia ter imaginado.

Syaoran (sorrindo levemente): 'Tudo vai terminar bem, Sakura...' A jovem sorriu para o rapaz e mais uma vez o abraçou.

Syaoran descansou sua cabeça no ombro da garota, voltando seu rosto para o pescoço e os longas mechas de Sakura. Inspirou calmamente, deixando o cheiro doce e confortante da pele e cabelo de Sakura penetrar em si completamente.

Em seguida, voltou seu rosto para frente, ainda abraçado a Sakura, posição que impedia os dois de se encararem. E, lentamente, quase como que não querendo que ocorresse, o sorriso de Syaoran começou a desaparecer, assim como a alegria que o momento parecia ter-lhe causado ia sumindo. Seu rosto pareceu ficar sério, cheio de melancolia e tristeza. Fechou seus olhos, como se o ato impedisse de pensar no que torturava-lhe a alma, algo que parecia-lhe quase impossível...

Como gostaria que suas palavras fossem verdade...

# # # -

Mais tarde aquele dia, o homem escutou alguém batendo a sua porta. Permitindo que a pessoa entrasse, o homem não se surpreendeu ao ver seu jovem pupilo adentrando, seu semblante sério como quase sempre.

Mestre Lan: 'Ela já acordou?'

Syaoran (aproximando-se para sentar ao lado do homem em uma poltrona): 'Sim... Estava com ela até agora...' Olhou para o lado, onde Yukito se encontrava deitado em sua cama, descansando. 'Como ele está?'

Mestre Lan (voltando-se para observar o jovem na cama também): 'Só precisa recuperar as energias agora, a maioria dos ferimentos irão se curar sozinhos, Yue está fazendo isso pouco a pouco dentro dele agora.'

Syaoran (abaixando um pouco o olhar, parecendo meio vago e perdido em pensamentos): 'Entendo...' E se calou, perguntas de por quê seu mestre ajudara Sakura a mentir que era Yukito totalmente esquecidas em tal momento. O ancião observou-o atentamente, antes de voltar a falar.

Mestre Lan: 'Percebo que não mudou de opinião.' O rapaz voltou o rosto rapidamente para seu mestre e, ao perceber ao que ele se referia, apenas acenou afirmativamente, olhando para baixo de novo. 'Mas vejo que seu coração e mente se encontram perturbados...'

Syaoran (dando um longo suspiro e voltando a olhá-lo): 'Tenho que fazer isso... Para o bem dela e para que tenhamos paz... Não posso contar a ela o porquê dos meus atos, ela já está bastante debilitada, tanto física quanto espiritualmente.'

Mestre Lan (cerrando um pouco os olhos): 'Se eu tivesse um vara de bambú aquí... Você veria só...' O rapaz levantou o olhar novamente para o mestre, olhos levemente arregalados. 'Não acha que o que está fazendo é falta de consideração e desrespeito com os sentimentos dela?'

Syaoran (olhando para o lado para não encarar seu mestre): 'Ela vai se zangar, mas sei que é o melhor... Ela entenderá um dia e aceitará, ela é forte. Além disso, não posso permitir que nada de mal lhe aconteça caso escolhesse meus sentimentos acima da segurança dela.'

Mestre Lan (soltando um suspiro irritado): 'Você deveria saber se impor melhor, Syaoran. O que seu pai pensaria se visse você se entregando tão facilmente diante daqueles malditos anciões.'

Syaoran (levantando um pouco a voz): 'Do que voce está falando, meu pai fez a mesma coisa comigo!' Mestre Lan arregalou os olhos, mas não se pronunciou, aquele era um assunto que tanto ele quanto Syaoran não estavam prontos para discutir. Syaoran ficou calado por um segundo, talvez recuperando a paciência subitamente perdida, e logo voltou a falar. 'Muito menos sou você, Mestre... Não vou fugir de meus deveres se isso significa a segurança de todos.'

Mestre Lan nao pode responder... Syaoran estava um tanto quanto certo em suas palavras, e nao cabia a ele discutir a decisão do garoto. Afinal, o que realmente lhe irritava era que sua pupila fosse sofrer com o processo.

Mestre Lan (fechando os olhos e se encostando em sua poltrona): 'A decisão é sua, Syaoran. A decisão e as conseqüências de seus atos.' Syaoran observou o mestre por um segundo, desviando logo em seguida o olhar e se levantando.

Syaoran: 'Já tomei minha decisão e não vou voltar atrás...' Fez uma pausa, antes de continuar, sem olhar seu mestre. Obrigado... Mestre Lan.' E começou a se retirar do quarto, sem voltar-se novamente e conseqüentemente não vendo a expressão preocupada e triste de seu mestre.

# # # -

Tomoyo andava calmamente pelo corredor, indo em direção a cozinha para buscar algo para Sakura comer. Em seu percurso, viu Syaoran saindo do quarto em que Mestre Lan se encontrava, assistindo Yukito.

Tomoyo (parando em frente ao rapaz que a viu em seguida): 'Li-san...' Sorriu.

Syaoran (acenando levemente com a cabeca): 'Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (observando a porta): 'Como estão Lan-sama e Yukito?'

Syaoran (voltando o olhar para a porta também): 'Estao bem, não se preocupe.' Concluiu voltando-se para ela também.

Tomoyo (sorrindo levemente): 'Que bom... Estava indo para a cozinha agora, preparar algo para Sakura comer, faz mais de 24 horas que ela não come nada.' Syaoran observou-a por um segundo, em seguida se aproximando lentamente dela. Colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro da garota, fazendo-a se surpreender levemente.

Syaoran (sorrindo fracamente): 'Cuide bem dela, Tomoyo.' A garota piscou duas vezes e vendo que ele ainda a encarava, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. O jovem levantou um pouco mais um dos cantos da boca, em um meio sorriso e soltou-a. Fez uma leve reverência e seguiu para seu quarto.

Tomoyo voltou-se para trás, por onde o rapaz seguia, e o observou até ele desaparecer por um dos corredores. Franziu levemente o cenho.

Tomoyo (levemente preocupada): 'Espero que eu esteja errada...' Falou para si mesma e voltou-se novamente para frente, seguindo em direção a cozinha.

# # # -

Uma hora mais tarde 

Tomoyo (sentada em uma poltrona, observando Sakura): 'Como estava, Sakura-chan?'

Sakura (sorrindo para a prima): 'Muito bom, obrigada, Tomoyo-chan.' Tomoyo sorriu para a prima, mas logo desviou o olhar para o lado, perdida em pensamentos. Sakura, que observava a prima, nao deixou de notar o ato. 'Algum problema, Tomoyo-chan?' A garota em questão voltou rapidamente o olhar para a amiga, surpresa.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Não, Sakura-chan... Tudo está bem, perfeitamente bem.' Sakura observou a prima por alguns segundos e vendo que esta desviava o olhar, sentiu-se levemente preocupada, não parecendo crer nem um pouco na garota.

Sakura: 'Você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa, Tomoyo-chan.' A garota novamente a olhou surpresa e um rubor subiu-lhe as faces, enquanto Sakura franzia levemente o cenho com a reação da prima. 'Tomoyo... Qual o problema? Diga-me, por favor...'

Tomoyo olhou Sakura apreensivamente, antes de abrir a boca para dizer algo que realmente transtornaria sua prima.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura-chan... Eu acho que...'

# # # -

Meylin andava pelo corredor da casa quase aos pulinhos, assoviando uma canção qualquer, face com uma expressão um tanto quanto feliz.

Por mais que tivesse se irritado com seu primo com o que ele resolvera fazer, não podia deixar de conter a felicidade que sentira quando ele lhe dissera que Eriol lhe avisara, quando telefonara horas atrás, que seu pai queria lhe falar e que ela deveria ligar para ele imediatamente.

OK... Talvez não tenha ficado feliz em ter que falar com seu pai, pois tinha certeza que ele iria exigir que ela regressasse imediatamente. No entanto, não foi desse jeito e foi por isso que ficara tão feliz. Assim que ligara, seu pai lhe dissera que depois dos acontecimentos envolvendo seu primo e os outros anciãos, ele finalmente tinha sido instruído a ir ao Japao para tratar de assuntos diplomáticos com as famílias possuidoras do dom divino, a magia, no Japão e isso incluía até a família imperial! E o que isso lhe favorecia? Ela poderia passar mais uma temporada no Japão! Poderia finalmente fazer a especialização que tanto queria em Tóquio!

Precisava contar isso a Tomoyo e Sakura, tinha certeza que elas ficariam felizes por ela... Bom... Ao menos ela esperava que sim, pois quando Sakura soubesse que Syaoran...

Meylin foi tirada de suas reflexões quando já estava para bater na porta de Sakura, isso porque a mesma abriu a porta com tudo, mal vendo ela ao sair correndo. Meylin arregalou os olhos, sem entender nada. Em seguida, Tomoyo apareceu a seu lado, com um rosto preocupado e surpreso também.

Meylin (impedindo por um segundo que Tomoyo corresse atrás de Sakura): 'Tomoyo! O que houve!'

Tomoyo (sem prestar muita atenção a Meylin): 'Tenho que ir atrás dela, Meylin!' E antes que Meylin pudesse pará-la, Tomoyo saiu correndo.

Meylin (totalmente confusa): 'Mas o que foi isso?' Sem pensar mais um segundo se quer, partiu atrás das duas japonesas também.

# # # -

Sakura, ainda vestida em seu pijama, corria pela casa atrás de Syaoran. Fora ao quarto ao lado do seu, não estava... E agora corria ao quarto de Yukito. Como ele ousara fazer aquilo com ela!

Sakura (abrindo a porta sem ao menos bater): 'Syaoran!' A única coisa que a recepcionou foi o olhar cheio de culpa de seu mestre, ao lado da cama em que Yukito descansava. Compreensão encheu sua mente imediatamente. Apontou um dedo reprovador a seu mestre. 'O senhor! Sabia de tudo!'

Mestre Lan (triste e se sentindo culpado): 'Sinto muito, Sakura... Não havia nada que eu poderia fazer.' Sakura só cerrou mais os olhos, como se dissesse "depois falaremos disso" e saiu correndo novamente, em direção ao seu quarto novamente. Contudo, no meio do caminho deu de encontro com Tomoyo novamente, que a parou com braços mais firmes do que Sakura poderia imaginar.

Sakura (olhando Tomoyo seriamente): 'Deixe-me, Tomoyo! Tenho que ir atrás dele e preciso buscar minhas cartas para ir mais rápido!'

Tomoyo (com olhar mais determinado do que nunca): 'Não senhora! Sakura, você está fraca demais para usar suas cartas! De nenhuma maneira vou permitir que as use! De maneira alguma!'

Sakura olhou firmemente para Tomoyo e a jovem devolveu o mesmo olhar.

Sakura (suspirando derrotada): 'Certo... Tem razão...' E parou de tensionar o corpo, Tomoyo deixou suas mãos relaxaram ao ouvir as palavras prima.

Tomoyo (soltando Sakura e respirando aliviada): 'Ao menos um pouco de juízo na tua cabeça...'

Tomoyo levantou o rosto para a prima e arregalou os olhos quando a viu sair correndo na direção oposta novamente.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura! Aonde vai?' Nesse exato momento, Meylin a alcançava. Entretanto, antes que essa pudesse perguntar o que aconteceu, Tomoyo já saía novamente correndo atrás da prima. Meylin suspirou profundamente.

Meylin (fazendo cara de irritada): 'Isso já está passando dos limites...' E saiu correndo atrás de Tomoyo de novo.

# # # -

Sakura correu até a entrada da casa, buscando por uma das capas na entrada e colocando as botas que estavam dentro do armário camuflado do hall, calçados que só usava em dias de chuva.

Sakura (vestindo-se): 'Vai ter que ser isso mesmo...' Escutou a voz da prima chamando-a mais uma vez, mas não prestou atenção. Estava com a mente a mil, nervosa, irritada e a beira do desespero! Como Syaoran podia fazer isso com ela... Como...

Saiu da mansão e foi direto a um pequeno estábulo que havia na propriedade. Um dos empregados da casa cuidava de um dos cavalos, Sakura foi em sua direção.

Sakura (tomando as rédeas do cavalo): 'Com licença, Aki, necessito desse cavalo.'

Aki (um pouco inseguro): 'Senhorita Sakura... Não sei se este cavalo é uma boa escolha... Trovão não é perigoso, mas é muito rápido... Somente Touya-san costuma andar nele.

Sakura (olhando determinada para Aki): 'Velocidade é exatamente o que preciso, Aki...' E subiu no cavalo.

Tomoyo (chegando ao estábulo): 'Sakura-chan! O que pensa que está fazendo!' Sakura segurou firme as rédeas e o cavalo relinchou um pouco, dando dois passos para trás. Olhou para Tomoyo e esta sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver a expressão de sua prima.

Sakura (olhos cheio de lágrimas, desespero na voz): 'Tenho que ir, Tomoyo... Não vou deixar que ele faça isso comigo...'

Tomoyo ficou parada no mesmo lugar, sabendo que não estava no seu direito impedir sua prima de fazer o que achava certo. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sem nada dizer. Sakura deu uma batida firme com as botas no cavalo e este empinou, antes de sair correndo pelos portões da mansão que começavam a se abrir para sua mestra. Tomoyo olhou sua prima já a vários metros de distância, suas mãos contraindo-se em seu peito, como em presse pela segurança de sua prima ainda debilitada depois de tantos acontecimentos marcantes, felizes e tristes...

Meylin (chegando finalmente ao estábulo, parando ao lado de Tomoyo): 'E Sakura, onde foi?' Tentava recuperar um pouco o fôlego, olhando para Tomoyo com curiosidade.

Tomoyo (sem desviar os olhos dos portões que começavam a se fechar): 'Atrás da felicidade...'

# # # -

O vento quase cortava-lhe o rosto, enquanto o barulho dos cascos do animal retumbavam fortemente contra o chão, revelando muito bem de onde o cavalo recebera seu nome. Sakura segurava firme as rédeas do animal, seu corpo inclinado para frente, para um maior equilíbrio e para evitar que o vento batesse com tanta força no seu rosto.

Sakura (batendo de leve nas ancas do cavalo): 'Vamos Trovão... Preciso da tua velocidade mais do que nunca...' O cavalo relinchou fortemente e foi como se tivesse mesmo entendido a garota, pois sua velocidade voltou a se renovar.

Enquanto o caminho passava por ela quase como flalshes, Sakura sentia sua mente dar voltas e mais voltas, como uma grande tormenta. Seus olhos ainda ressemblavam um pouco das lágrimas que deixara Tomoyo ver há uns quinze minutos, mas nenhum rastro delas pareciam ter cruzado o rosto pálido da japonesa. Não podia chorar agora... Não podia...

Lembrou das palavras da prima, as que a fizeram se encher de surpresa e desespero e seu peito pareceu apertar novamente. Não gostava de sentir aquilo... Já sentira aquilo demasiadas vezes para conseguir suportar mais uma vez... Era mais do que podia aguentar.

Não entendia porque Syaoran estava fazendo isso com ela. Por que não falou com ela? Por que não contou-lhe o que planejava? Afinal, ele não confiava nela? A opinião dela não importava para ele?

Sakura (falando consigo mesma, em um sussurro): 'Droga, Syaoran... Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil com você...'

O que ele estava pensando quando tomou esta decisão? Nada de bom vinha de fazer isso tão subitamente, ainda mais sem contar-lhe nada, sem consultá-la também!

Não iria permitir que o rapaz fizesse o que bem entendesse... Dessa vez ele teria que falar com ela antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Estava cansada de escutar a verdade só depois de que não havia mais volta. E dessa vez realmente não haveria mais volta se ela demorasse.

A primeira coisa que ela faria era dar um bom soco na cara dele! Sim... Gritar com ele, soltar toda sua raiva pela falta de confiança que ele sempre disse ter nela e depois...

Depois ela o abraçaria e o beijaria. Não iria mais esconder ou negar seus sentimentos, iria assumir aquilo definitivamente... Beijaria ele... E depois diria a ele...

Mais uma vez Sakura bateu de leve com as botas no cavalo, exigindo mais velocidade.

Não chegaria tarde dessa vez...

Não deixaria Li Syaoran partir, sem falar com ela, de volta para China...

# # # -

O barulho das sinetas e chaminés era escutado por um largo diâmetro ali. Pessoas apressadas ou não, ricas e pobres, famílias e amigos, todos caminhavam em um incessar de ruídos e uma gostosa brisa de mar pelo cais que começava a crescer naquela provincia preenchia o ambiente. Pessoas compravam passagens, garotos corriam atrás de seus cachorros e os primeiros modelos de carros que chegavam ao Japão começavam a ser embarcados ou desembarcados dos enormes navios.

A atenção estava dispersa, cada um preso em seu pequeno mundo, sonhos de um novo país, famílias se despedindo, outras se reencontrando, pessoas apenas comerciando seus mais novos produtos aos passageiros ou seja lá quem estivesse ali. Contudo, muitos se voltaram quando escutaram o apressado e poderoso galopar de um cavaleiro que se aproximava do pequeno estábulo que ali havia, rapidamente.

O cavaleiro, que tinha seu capuz sobre a cabeça, desceu apressado do animal, entregando, muito afobado, uma certa quantia para um dos empregados do estábulo. O rapazinho aceitou com alegria e foi logo guardar o bonito cavalo que acabara de ser entregue aos seus cuidados, deixando o "patrão" seguir seu caminho, sem muitas perguntas, afinal, a quantia tinha sido boa.

O cavaleiro encapuzado chamava a atenção devido ao forte animal que trazera e a destreza que o conduzira, além de, mesmo que de baixa estatura, demonstrar uma certa elegância em seu andar, ainda que apressado.

E foi esse o motivo que fez muitos dos transeuntes segurarem a respiração ao verem o "cavaleiro" retirar seu capuz e revelar tamanha beleza em forma de mulher! Não era todo dia que se via naquela região uma amazona...

Sakura não pareceu se afetar com os olhares que recebia quando entregou Trovão a um dos pequenos criados do estábulo local. Mantinha seu capuz posto, mais por força de hábito – seu irmão sempre lhe ensinara a não chamar muita atenção, afinal, era uma pessoa rica – do que por querer se esconder. Contudo, estava transpirando depois daquela corrida e necessitava de ar.

Não foi preciso dizer que qualquer atenção que seu irmão gostaria que ela não chamasse foi totalmente impossível de evitar quando abaixou seu capuz. Muitos que passavam pararam para observá-la e Sakura teve que focalizar porque estava ali para não deixar suas bochechas ficarem rubras com tudo aquilo.

Sakura (susurrando para si mesma): 'Tudo que eu precisava... Um bando de curiosos...'

Olhou para os lados e buscou um ponto de informação. Conversou por menos de um segundo com o senhor e olhou em uma direção em especial. Voltou-se para o homem, agradecendo e partiu para o local indicado.

Sakura (começando a correr): 'Syaoran... Nao faça isso comigo...' Seu coração começava a se apertar em apreensão... Tinha, com certeza, um mal pressentimento... Só esperava que não passasse de fruto de sua preocupação. Tentou manter sua atenção em alcançar o ancoradouro que o senhor lhe informara... Não podia voltar a se desesperar, tinha que manter a calma...

Sakura parou mais uma vez, incerta de que se encontrava no local indicado. Buscou informação com mais alguma pessoas, metade simplesmente a ignorando, outra negando com a cabeça.

Sakura (parando um senhor já de idade): 'Com licença...' O senhor parou ao escutar a jovem chamando-lhe. 'Por favor, o senhor sabe qual é o último navio que sai para China? Acredito que o nome é Saint Louis II.' O senhor amigavelmente levantou um de seus braços e apontou para um dos ancoradouros em específico.

A jovem japonesa voltou seu olhar para o lugar em questão... E um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha...

Saiu correndo sem ao menos agradecer ao senhor...

# # # -

Syaoran olhava sem realmente prestar atenção o fluxo de pessoas que começavam a subir a escada do navio. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, assim como seu coração.

Doía-lhe na alma ter que partir, ainda mais dessa maneira... Mas nada nem ninguém tirava-lhe da cabeça que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele sabia que se ficasse, nem que por um mâs mais, só traria problemas para Sakura...

Sua família não se pronunciara diretamente, fora Eriol quem lhe ligara esse mesmo dia e contara o que estava acontecendo no Clã. Muitos estavam indignados, ou assim aparentavam, com Tai Ming, outros exigiam o regresso de Syaoran imediatamente para aclarar o que supostamente ainda parecia duvidoso.

Os atos de Tai Ming tinham causado um tremendo abalo em sua família, os anciãos, de acordo com Eriol, entravam em discórdia e ainda havia o fato de que ele mesmo precisava voltar a assumir suas responsabilidades e estudos para se tornar o Líder do Cla.

Sabia que não podia ficar... Os anciãos já estavam um tanto quanto enfurecidos com o que passara (Syaoran até suspeitava que alguns apoiavam Tai Ming de alguma maneira e estavam preocupados com o que poderiam perder já que o Mestre da Astúcia falhara), e Syaoran tinha absoluta certeza que isso acabaria dando pretextos para eles virem atrás de Sakura e as Cartas. Provavelmente dizendo que as cartas dariam maior suporte e credibilidade ao maior Clã da China depois dos atos vergonhosos de Tai Ming (pois Syaoran sabia que muitos da sociedade Mágica haviam ficado sabendo do acontecido... Não era para menos, depois do "show" de magia que metade do Oriente deve ter sentido durante aquela luta...).

Precisava proteger Sakura... Sabia que depois desse fatos ela acabaria sendo alvo dos Anciãos. Syaoran, mais do que nunca, precisava tomar as responsabilidades que seu pai lhe deixara em suas mãos para que pudesse evitar que qualquer um ousasse ir atrás da Mestra das Cartas e ele prometera a si mesmo que a segurança dela seria sua prioridade como Líder do Clã Li... Mesmo que isso significasse que ela ficasse com raiva dele por não tê-la consultado antes... Conhecia-a bem... Sabia que a primeira coisa que diria se lhe contasse algo seria "Eu sei me cuidar sozinha".

Não podia falar com ela... Além de saber muito bem que ela não aceitaria isso... Sabia que ele mesmo não aguentaria o peso de um afronte emocional como este. Ele podia ser ótimo em uma batalha física... Mas quando tratava de sentimentos... Belo psiquiatra era ele...!

Syaoran sentiu alguém lhe cutucar e viu que era sua vez de subir ao navio. Deu um longo suspiro enquanto pegava suas duas malas e seguia em direção as escadas...

Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples!

Parou subitamente, escutando alguém lhe chamando...

Voltou-se para trás...

# # # -

Sakura corria em direção ao ancoradouro que o senhor lhe indicara, seus coração a mil, enquanto mais uma vez lágrimas enchiam seus olhos...

Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Isso não podia!

Sakura (gritanto): 'Syaoran!'

# # # -

Syaoran voltou-se para trás e viu alguém correndo em sua direção.

Jovem (esticando o braço): 'Senhor... Deixou isso cair...' O chinês observou a jovenzinha alcançá-lo com um objeto em suas mãos, esticou a mão e tomou o pequeno caderno que a garota lhe extendia.

Syaoran (olhando o caderno e depois a moça): 'Obrigado...' Voltou a caminhar, enquanto observava o caderno que caíra de seu sobretudo... Sorriu tristemente... O caderno em que fazia as anotaçães sobre Sakura... Fazia tempo que não o usava...

Talvez a única recordação que teria da japonesa que maracara para sempre sua vida...

Guardou novamente o caderno em seu sobretudo, tomando extra cuidado dessa vez. Subiu as escadas do navio e seguiu direto para sua abitação... Sem olhar para trás...

# # # -

Sakura correu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando negar a si mesma que não havia mais tempo... Que chegara tarde demais... "Droga, Tomoyo... Por que não me deixou trazer minhas cartas!"

Mas qualquer arrependimento agora não fazia nenhuma diferença... Pois, por mais que corresse, tentando negar o que estava bem diante de seus olhos... O navio de Syaoran já havia partido... Não maior que um dedo na distância do longo e largo manto azul e verde...

# # # -

Syaoran colocou todas suas coisas em um dos armários do relativamente grande quarto. Olhou em volta por um segundo e viu que não tinha estado de espírito para deitar e descansar. Deu meia volta e seguiu para a popa... Enquanto o fazia, escutou o apito que indicava a partida do navio...

Sentindo uma pequena inércia quando o navio começou a navegar, Syaoran seguiu seu caminho, chegando finalmente ao parapeito do navio... Observando as terras de um país que se tornara tão querido para ele começarem a se distanciar tão... tão lentamente... Apoiou-se no parapeito com os cotovelos, enquanto via a distância se tornar cada vez maior...

Ouviu o apito do navio tocar uma última vez e apenas o som distante de máquinas trabalhando e o ruído do mar se faziam presente...

Não havia mais volta...

As terras japonesas já estavam longes, e o tamanho do enorme cais não passava de um dedo no seu ponto de vista... Syaoran suspirou, cansado e triste...

Estava fazendo isso para o bem dela... Para protegê-la... Para não vê-la se machucar...

Então... Por que doía tanto?

Sentiu uma brisa suave passar por seus cabelos...

E uma lágrima singela desceu por seu rosto... Enquanto um sussurro escapou de seus lábios, sendo levado pelo vento...

# # # -

Sakura observava o navio seguir lentamente, mas tão distante de si... Seus joelhos tremiam e por um momento ela não sentiu nada... Tudo era branco, tudo era vazio.

A jovem apertou seu peito com força, contendo a angústia que logo começava a estrangular seu peito. Um som rasgante e baixo saiu de seus lábios, como tentando aliviar físicamente uma dor que lhe estava na alma.

Não podia mais se enganar... Não podia mais manter uma expressão de raiva quando era dor que lhe vinha ao peito...

Syaoran partira... Deixara-a para trás... Fosse qual fosse o motivo dele... Ele deixara um buraco no peito dela... Um que ela não sabia se um dia poderia tapar...

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos mais uma vez ardiam e começavam a se encher de lágrimas. Mas dessa vez não havia mais força... Não havia mais força nem vontade de evitar que o líquido salgado descesse por seu rosto.

Mas foi uma, somente uma lágrima que não se deteve em seu rosto ou em suas roupas... Uma única lágrima que seguiu até o chão... Enquanto a voz cheia de dor e tristeza, mas algo mais, ainda que tentando ser reprimido em seu peito, soou em um sussurro.

Sakura: 'Eu te amo... Syaoran...'

A lágrima tocou o chão e um brilho dourado e cálido envolveu o piso em que ela pisava, ainda que não chamasse a atenção dos transeuntes que passavam a alguma distância de si. Era um brilho de um círculo ao seu redor, com símbolos antigos, de um sol, de uma lua e de uma estrela...

Sakura levantou os olhos e viu algo começar a girar a sua frente... Levou suas mãos, ainda que vacilante, em direção ao objeto que começava a surgir bem diante de seus olhos.

O brilho a sua volta começou a sumir, lentamente, e Sakura finalmente pôde tocar a figura que surpreendentemente se mostrava a ela.

Uma carta... Uma nova carta, uma que era dela, criada por ela... Apenas por ela...

Obsevou por um instante a carta sem nome que estava em suas mãos e a apertou contra seu peito, enquanto mais e mais lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

Olhou mais uma vez em direção àquele navio, que agora não mais passava de um pequeno ponto na distância... Um sorriso triste apareceu no rosto da jovem, era doce e amarga a sensação... Amava-o, sim... Mas a decepção dele ter partido sem nada lhe dizer... A confiança que ele parecia não ter tido nela... E, principalmente, a dor que transpassava seu coração agora, pelo o que ele lhe fazia nesse momento era tanta... Que o amor por ele começava a ficar nublado pela dor da perda...

Então, sem se deter nem mais um segundo, deu as costas para o mar... Caminhando lentamente de volta para sua casa, para aqueles que estariam lá para ela...

Não mais de três passos foi dado, quando um forte vento passou por Sakura... Mas ela não mais prestava atenção no que acontecia ali... Sua atenção voltada para frente, apertando em suas mãos o último presente que Syaoran poderia lhe deixar... A única e última lembranca que teria dele...

E com esse pensamento em mente... Não pôde identificar as palavras que vinham direto para o coração, trazidos pelo vento...

"_Eu te amo... Sakura..."_

E naquele mar de gente, sons e movimento, nada pareceu compartilhar do momento de angústia daquela pequena figura.

Mas houve alguém... Um vulto... Austero, esbelto, de longos cabelos negros e pele alva, que se encontrava no alto da construãço principal do cais que parecia ter presenciado a cena tão dolorosa que se passara ali. Olhos vermelhos, tristes e ao mesmo tempo cheios de esperanças, que observavam por uma última vez uma jovenzinha que ainda tinha tanto para viver e ao mesmo tempo já vivera tanto...

"_Quando o equilíbrio é quebrado, apenas dois imperfeitos podem superar a perfeição... Sempre... Espero que você se lembre disso, minha pequena..."_

E o vulto alvo e cheio de sabedoria deu as costas para a cena, desaparecendo em pleno ar, definitivamente...

Sem deixar nenhum rastro e para nunca mais regressar...

_**# # # Fim # # #**_

29/12/05

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentários finais: Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão que vão me matar depois desse final? ... Aiai... Demais emoção para mim, por favor, respirem um segundo antes de realmente pensarem em me matar...

Admitam... Não foi um final lindo?

Hahahaha...

Olá, meus queridos leitores... Como podem ver, este foi o último capítulo deste longo e querido fanfiction para mim. Talvez vocês devem estar sentindo "como... como ela acaba assim?"... Eu sei, eu sei que não deve ser o que vocês estavam esperando, mas para aclama-los e finalmente soltar o segredo (que já nao é segredo para alguns), eu vou dizer porque terminei a fic assim...

"A Verdadeira Face"... Minha fic querida do coração... Meu bebê... Vai ter continuação.

Espero que voces tenham gostado da noticia. Espero que estejam dispostos a ler... E espero que estejam dispostos a esperar uns seis meses porque vai ser isso o mínimo que vai levar para mim escrever toda a segunda parte e responder todas as perguntas pendentes desta fanfiction...

Muitas coisas ficaram soltas e muita história está por vir... Por isso, quero fazer tudo da melhor maneira e quando terminar, só depois que terminar, vou começar a postar. Já tinha pensado na continuação faz muito tempo, talvez lá pelo capítulo 7, mas demorou muito para mim ter certeza que teria disposição e forças para fazê-la. E só nos capítulos finais desta fic realmente disse para mim mesma "Vou fazer". Na minha cabeça já tá tudo praticamente pronto, só falta ter coragem de passar para máquina aqui, heh.

Espero que vcs possam gastar mais um pouquinho do tempo de vcs e me dizerem o que acharam, sim? Não sei se ficou bom, mas eu gostei muito (apesar que minha opinião não conta, né... hehehe). Tomara que vcs tenham sentido um pouquinho do que eu senti quando escrevi... Dei tudo de mim nesta fic, principalmente neste final, diferente das minhas outras fics. Sei que não eram o que esperavam... Mas tem uma razão (também) por ter terminado assim...

Ainda estou um pouco "boba"... Não dá para acreditar que finalmente terminei... Terminei todas minhas fics pendentes e... Por mais que eu adore escrever, não sabem como é um alívio terminar algo assim, tão grande, querido e ao mesmo tempo aguardado por outras pessoas. Finalmente posso respirar profundamente e dizer "Consegui". Talvez me acostume com a idéia, mas por enquanto nao tenho como escrever um comentário muito "eloqüente"... Mas saibam que é tudo de coração...

Não há como deixar de agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi... Alguns que me lembro bem...

_Violet-Tomoyo: essa linda que acompanhou minha fic desde o início e nunca deixou de ter uma palavra amiga, um review especial para cada capítulo, muitíssimo obrigada... tem a continuacao agora... mas sempre que quiser me escreva, espero poder continuar falando com uma pessoa tao querida como vc._

_Yoruki-chan: seu primeiro review me deixou de sorriso de canto a canto do rosto e depois dele sempre foi uma das primeiras a dizer o quanto gostou do capítulo. Muito obrigada por toda ajuda nessa fic e sempre que precisar para algum trabalho de facul, hehehe, estamos aquí... Sinto falta das nossas conversas na net, kd vc!_

_Yuri Sawamura: os maiores comentários que eu já recebi, hehehe, ler os teus reviews sempre foi o maior gosto para mim... obrigada._

_MeRRy-aNNe, RubbyMoon, M. Sheldon, Yumerin, Tamires Stuart, Analu: muito obrigada pelos lindos comentários por praticamente todo o percurso da fic… reviews que me emocionavam e me faziam continuar sempre…_

_Kikyou Priestess, Lara Gallas, serim, miaka, Andréia, Carol Shirou: que me deixaram reviews em praticamente todos os capítulos desde que começaram a ler... é de leitoras assim que escritores precisam... muito obrigada._

_Isinha (meu primeiro review em VF no ff . net), Ying Fa, Saki Kinomoto, Fab Lang, Belle Lolly Perversa Black, Calerom, Shampoo-chan, Kyhara, Line, Mauricio-kun, Rô, Sakura Scatena, Jenny-Ci, Lucy, Lan Ayath, Bruna T., Bruna, Serenite, Michele Shirou – Anygiel, Nani, Carol, Lili, Raissa, Miaka-lutadora, Bru, Kirina Malfoy, Xianya, Merrick, Tat, Rita Rios, Maísa, Rachel, Xoninha, GirlofLx, Kirisu-chan, Kayra Hiyana, littledark, lucianinha, Susspirinho, Makino Tsukasa, Kaena Zeho, Saky Kinomyia, Yami Umi, Haruyuki-chan, estrelinha W.M, analoka, Bellynha..._

Desculpa se repeti alguém, mas vcs mudam de nick sempre e eu fico toda confundida. Algumas de vocês lembro mais que outras, poderia escrever um agradecimento especial para a maioria... Mas eu prefiro deixar assim, pois não quero cometer o erro de ter esquecido alguém e ficarem chateados comigo...

Vocês fizeram a grande diferença nesta fic e dedico ela a vocês... Muito obrigada por todos os lindos e maravilhosos reviews que recebi com esta fic, que estará sempre no meu coração.

Tomara que vocês possam ler a continuação e que eu possa escrever ela logo... Pois estou muito entusiasmada com ela... Sei que podia ter feito melhor alguns capítulos, algumas partes em especiais, mas por agora, estou feliz com o resultado. Talvez em um futuro não tão próximo volte a revisar esta fic, ainda que saiba que vou ficar pondo defeito em tudo e querer reescrever tudo de novo, hehehe.

A todos os leitores, o meu mais humilde e vindo de todo coração: Obrigada... Que o caminho de vocês seja iluminado e que possam ler e escrever muitas fics lindas e maravilhosas sempre!

_**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!**_


End file.
